La palabra de Andrew
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Albert cae rendido ante los encantos de las hermanas White. Camille es una mujer dulce y virtuosa, la esposa perfecta para un laird como Albert. Candice en cambio, es una joven exuberante y rebelde por la que siente una pasión incontrolable. Su atracción por ambas pondrá a prueba la fidelidad hacia su señor y la dicha junto a la mujer que en verdad ama. ¿A quién dará su palabra?
1. INTRODUCCION

_**¿Puede el amor comprometer la palabra de un hombre? ¿Puede el deseo romper las férreas cadenas de la lealtad?**_

 _ **Albert Andrew es un guerrero frío y autoritario que no está acostumbrado a ser cuestionado por nadie y solo rinde vasallaje a Robert Bruce.**_

 _ **Una noche de tormenta se ve obligado a resguardarse en el hogar de los White, aliados de los enemigos de su señor.**_

 _ **Al margen de las intrigas de los nobles, Albert cae rendido ante los encantos de las hermanas White.**_

 _ **Camille es una mujer dulce y virtuosa, la esposa perfecta para un laird como Albert. Candice en cambio, es una joven exuberante y rebelde por la que siente una pasión incontrolable.**_

 _ **Su atracción por ambas pondrá a prueba la fidelidad hacia su señor y la dicha junto a la mujer que en verdad ama.**_

 _ **¿A quién dará su palabra?**_

 _ **Holaaaa espero que esta nueva historia sea de su completo agrado...Abrazos**_


	2. PROLOGO

**Prólogo**

Tras la muerte del rey Alejandro III en 1286, Escocia se sume en un periodo de incertidumbre. Sin descendientes directos que ocupen el trono, excepto una nieta de apenas tres años que vive con su padre en Noruega, Escocia queda en manos de los nobles por el llamado Consejo de Regencia hasta que la joven princesa Margarita tenga edad suficiente para viajar y ser coronada reina. Durante los años de espera, los nobles más poderosos tejen intrigas políticas para, aprovechando la situación, llegar al poder.

 **Continuara**


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Lowlands 7**

 **Verano, 1290**

Las nubes, que sin previo aviso habían oscurecido el cielo, presagiaban una tormenta inminente. Albert Andrew, a la cabeza del contingente de hombres de su clan, giró sobre su montura para observar a los dos miembros del clero que cabalgaban, cabizbajos, con la espalda encorvada y visiblemente cansados. Maldijo entre dientes por su mala suerte una vez más. Lo que en un principio se suponía un viaje comercial, breve, sin mayores complicaciones, se había convertido en una lenta y agónica tortura. Hacía ya varios días que tendrían que haber llegado a la abadía de Scone, pero los ancianos no estaban acostumbrados a montar y avanzaban lentamente. Ahora, la amenaza de tormenta los obligaría a detenerse de nuevo.

Albert tiró de las riendas de su semental y se dirigió hacia su hermano, que lo miraba divertido con una ceja alzada y gesto socarrón. Al llegar junto a él, las primeras gotas de lluvia refrescaron su rostro.

—Condenado tiempo.

La maldición de Albert provocó las carcajadas de Anthony.

—Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a Carlisle antes de que la tormenta arrecie. Apenas está a una milla de aquí.

—Carlisle es el hogar de los White, protegidos de los Balliol—puntualizó—. Y su laird tiene fama de desconfiado.

—Viajamos con dos miembros del clero. La hospitalidad escocesa lo obligará a acogernos, a pesar de viajar en nombre de Robert Bruce el Noble.

—Espero que tengas razón, hermano. —Volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el obispo Wilmer y su sacerdote. Tenía que reconocer que pese a no estar acostumbrados a viajar, no se habían quejado durante la travesía, más bien al contrario. Habían acatado las decisiones de Albert sin protestar. Y Dios sabía que no les había dado tregua por el afán de llegar cuanto antes a su hogar. Resopló cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre ellos—. Démonos prisa o enfermarán y nos veremos obligados a retrasar el regreso por más tiempo.

Azuzaron a los caballos y no se detuvieron hasta que los guardas apostados en la torre del castillo de Carlisle les dieron el alto y tuvieron que identificarse. Mientras esperaban a ser recibidos, resguardaron a los ancianos bajo el arco de entrada para atenuar el efecto de la lluvia y el viento. No debió de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que el sonido del cerrojo se descorrió y ante ellos apareció el que supusieron era el laird del clan, pero a Albert le pareció una eternidad.

Aquel hombre estudió con recelo a los inesperados visitantes. El hecho de que su castillo fuera lugar de paso hacia las Tierras Altas hacía que desconfiara de todo aquel que pidiera asilo en su hogar. Albert sacó la carta que guardaba a buen recaudo dentro de su sporran y se la tendió a su, esperaba, futuro anfitrión con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Albert Andrew. Viajamos en nombre de Robert Bruce, conde de Annandale, y nos dirigíamos hacia la abadía de Scone para acompañar y salvaguardar al nuevo obispo y su sacerdote, cuando la tormenta nos ha sorprendido.

El laird tomó la carta y la leyó con detenimiento.

—Esperábamos que nos permitierais resguardarnos de la lluvia—insistió Albert.

Cuando aquel tosco hombre volvió a mirarlo fue para dar un paso atrás y abrir las puertas de su hogar sin mayor ceremonia ni palabras que acompañaran su gesto. Los miembros del clero fueron los primeros en acceder al interior con una exclamación de alivio, seguidos por el resto de hombres del clan Andrew. En total, seis de los mejores guerreros.

Albert seguía mirando con recelo a aquel extraño individuo que como laird de esas tierras dejaba mucho que desear. Hasta que de las sombras apareció un hombre menudo y de mirada afable.

—Ya me encargo yo, Akir. —Colocó una mano sobre el brazo del hombre que les había abierto la puerta y este se retiró unos pasos con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Soy Braden White. Sed bienvenidos a mi hogar.

La sorpresa que debió de reflejar Albert fue motivo de una sonora carcajada por parte de Braden.

—A lo largo de los años he aprendido que mi fiel Akir disuade mejor a los visitantes indeseables que yo. Podéis pasar aquí la noche si así lo deseáis —anunció en tono amable.

—Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Si el tiempo nos lo permite, nos pondremos en camino cuanto antes.

—Será como deseéis. Mientras, podéis disponer de aposentos para vuestro aseo personal así como de comida en condiciones. Mis sirvientes se encargarán de acompañaros y facilitaros todo lo necesario. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis. Me encargaré de que todos vuestros deseos sean satisfechos —le guiñó un ojo—. En cuanto estéis listos os estaré esperando en el salón.

Albert agradeció la hospitalidad de Braden White y se dejó guiar hacia las escaleras, precedido de su hermano y el resto de sus hombres, a las habitaciones del ala oeste del castillo. Como jefe en funciones de su clan y futuro laird, ocupó la última estancia al final del pasadizo y la más elegante. Su hermano Anthony lo hizo, solo, en la anterior a la suya, y el resto de sus guerreros compartieron dos habitaciones en la misma planta. El obispo y el sacerdote fueron llevados a lo que Albert supuso que serían las dependencias privadas de la familia White, al otro lado del castillo.

Una vez dentro y a solas, se quitó la camisa y tomó un paño de lino que había sobre la cama para secarse. Frotó enérgicamente la tela sobre su cabello hasta que dejó de estar húmedo y recobró el tono dorado habitual en él. Se dispuso a deshacerse del resto de su ropa cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron. En cuanto dio permiso para entrar, un batallón de sirvientes se dedicaron a encender la chimenea y llenar la bañera de madera —situada frente a la lumbre— de agua caliente. Era evidente que esos aposentos no eran de uso habitual de los White, puesto que aunque estaban limpios y ordenados, el frío de las paredes de piedra y del suelo calaba hasta los mismísimos huesos. Y eso que estaban en verano.

La puerta no había hecho más que cerrarse cuando se despojó de toda vestimenta y la colocó delante del fuego, sobre la única silla de la estancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió en el agua caliente y dejó que esta templara cada uno de sus músculos. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, agotado. Como clan de las Highlands, los Andrew estaban acostumbrados al frío y a las temperaturas extremas. Albert prefería sumergirse en los fríos lagos de sus tierras que en las claustrofóbicas bañeras de madera. Pero en aquel momento agradecía de manera especial poder relajar su mal humor en solitario con aquel baño.

Supuso que se había quedado dormido cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo sobresaltó y lo hizo ponerse en guardia de inmediato. Con asombrosa rapidez alargó la mano y tomó la espada que había dejado al lado de la bañera, se puso en pie y se dispuso a hacer frente al indeseable intruso con la mirada más fiera que poseía. Con todos los músculos en tensión, quedó paralizado por la sorpresa que supuso la inesperada visita. De espaldas a él, una joven de la que en un primer momento solo pudo apreciar un cabello rizado que brillaba como el oro, se volvió despacio hasta borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro de ninfa y palidecer ante Albert, que se deleitó paseando la mirada de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de la muchacha, sin pudor ninguno. Había algo en ella que hizo que el calor se extendiera por su piel y su excitación creciera de manera alarmantemente rápida. Quizá fuera la exuberancia que se intuía debajo de aquel chal que acababa de resbalar a sus pies. Quizá fuera la recién descubierta camisola semitransparente que alimentaba su imaginación, o quizá fuera la curiosidad con la que la joven repasaba su cuerpo desnudo. Sea como fuere, el deseo había empezado a correr espeso por sus venas. Hacía semanas, desde que había empezado ese condenado viaje, que no yacía con mujer alguna. ¿Sería posible que la hospitalidad de Braden White llegara hasta tal extremo?

Albert salió con cuidado de la bañera y dejó la espada en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de los enormes ojos verdes de la mujer ni un solo momento.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién sois vos?

Ante el mutismo de la muchacha, se aproximó. Sabía de sobra el efecto que causaba en las mujeres y, por la reacción de aquella joven, estaba claro que no era inmune a sus encantos. Se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella y alargó la mano para tomar entre sus dedos uno de los rizos que rozaban la curva de sus pechos. El efecto de la sutil caricia provocó que los pezones se marcaran a través de la fina tela y lo tentaran a aproximar su boca a ellos, cerrar los labios sobre su corona y lamerlos sin descanso. Debido a la mirada ardiente que recorría el cuerpo de la doncella, Albert la vio contener el aliento y abrir sus carnosos labios para exhalar un tímido suspiro. Después, con aparente inocencia, se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. El efecto en el cuerpo de Albert fue inmediato. Todas y cada una de las partes de su anatomía se tensaron de manera súbita por el sensual gesto.

—¿No pensáis hablar? —musitó con voz ronca al tiempo que acortaba más la distancia. Casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de aquel delicioso cuerpo. Inspiró hondo y percibió el sutil aroma a canela y limón que desprendía la piel de la muchacha. Tentador, demasiado tentador.

Se llevó el mechón de pelo que todavía tenía entre sus dedos a la boca y lo besó. El jadeo de sorpresa que escapó de los labios de la muchacha fue incentivo más que suficiente para que la mano libre de Albert se cerniera sobre su cintura y la pegara a su cuerpo mojado. Cada curva, depresión y montículo encajó a la perfección. Agachó la cabeza y se obligó a ir despacio. Aunque la muchacha había acudido allí para saciar sus instintos más primarios, Albert supuso, por la respiración errática y la mirada temerosa de aquella belleza, que no tenía demasiada experiencia. Sería delicado con ella, al menos la primera vez.

Las entrecortadas exhalaciones que escapaban de la boca de la joven se mezclaron con el ronco susurro de su garganta antes de dominar con los suyos los carnosos y exquisitos labios. Poseído por una lujuria irracional, invadió y conquistó la boca de la muchacha cuyo cuerpo se aflojó entre sus brazos hasta tenerla rendida por completo. A punto estuvo de perder toda cordura cuando la tímida lengua de la mujer se entregó a bailar con la suya. Con desesperación, la apretó entre la puerta y su cuerpo, presionó las caderas contra las de ella y colocó la mano en la parte de atrás de su muslo para abrirla para él.

—¡Candy! —la voz de otra mujer se escuchó como un murmullo al otro lado de la puerta al tiempo que golpeaba la madera con timidez—Espero por tu bien que no estés escondida en ninguno de estos aposentos. Si es así, me temo que nos habremos metido en un buen lío. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oyes?

La joven se alejó de los brazos de Albert con brusquedad deliciosamente sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes y el pecho subiendo y bajando de excitación. Se observaron durante unos instantes, ambos jadeando, hasta que los pasos al otro lado de la puerta se alejaron con rapidez. La muchacha aprovechó el desconcierto que vio en los ojos de Albert para salir de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo y dejar al excitado guerrero solo para que satisficiera sus más íntimos instintos por sí mismo.

Tiempo después, de malhumor por la manera insatisfactoria con la que había terminado su encuentro, y no del todo repuesto de su excitación, Albert bajó al salón para reunirse con su anfitrión. Fue el último en hacerlo. Tanto Anthony como sus hombres y el sacerdote ya estaban presentes. No así el obispo, observó. Una vez acomodado junto a ellos, fue informado del estado de salud de Wilmer Fraser y de su indisposición a formar parte de la mesa. Al parecer, los peores temores de Albert se habían confirmado y el clérigo había enfermado. Ahora mismo estaba siendo tratado de las fiebres y era probable que tuvieran que retrasar su partida unos días. Un motivo más que añadir a favor de su enojo.

Braden lo instó a sentarse junto a él y empezaron a dar buena cuenta de la exquisita comida que habían preparado en su honor. Pese a la interesante charla del laird White sobre los acontecimientos políticos que mantenían a Escocia en vilo, Albert se sorprendió observando el salón en busca de la extraña muchacha que había irrumpido en su habitación y que parecía haber desaparecido por arte de magia. Ya estaban a punto de terminar de comer cuando la vio. Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y tuvo que moverse en la silla para intentar aliviar la incomodidad entre sus piernas. La joven seguía llevando el cabello suelto, pero había cubierto su cuerpo con una túnica de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y un cinturón dorado.

—¡Ah! Aquí estás. Acércate, querida. —Braden se levantó y tendió la mano hacia la muchacha que, todavía con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, avanzó hacia ellos con un contoneo natural que captó la atención de todos los presentes— Señores, les presento a mi hija Candice White Campbell. Candy saluda a nuestros invitados del clan Andrew.

Los fue presentando uno a uno, pero solo Albert seguía acaparando su atención. Cuando llegó su turno, el guerrero cabeceó ligeramente dedicándole una mirada dura que Candy no entendió. Nerviosa, hizo una torpe reverencia que provocó la sonrisa de Anthony y, acto seguido, una mirada indignada de la joven y otra de reproche de Albert hacia su hermano.

—Comparte mesa con nosotros, hija.

—Por supuesto, padre. —Si su cuerpo era puro pecado, la sensualidad de su voz no se quedaba atrás—. Sed bienvenidos a nuestro hogar.

Albert dio un paso atrás para que pudiera acceder a su asiento y aprovechó para volver a aspirar su excitante aroma cuando apenas lo rozó con las faldas al pasar frente a él. Dejó escapar una maldición con los dientes apretados al tiempo que se sentaba con rapidez en la silla para ocultar las pruebas evidentes de su excitación. Su malhumor no hacía más que ir en aumento. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese confundido a la hija del laird White con una ramera. Apretó la mandíbula y dirigió una mirada indignada hacia la joven. ¿Qué clase de muchacha entraba en los aposentos privados de un hombre sin siquiera llamar? ¡Y con ese condenado atuendo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza!

—Toma asiento, Candy.

Avergonzada por haberse quedado embobada observándolo, se apresuró a acatar la sugerencia de su padre. Se acomodó entre Anthony y Albert, y comenzó a inspirar para tranquilizarse. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, le llegaba el mismo olor a hierba fresca del hombre que tenía al lado y su cuerpo parecía arder en fiebres. Intentó aparentar calma, pero la manera obsesiva de retorcer los dedos sobre la falda la delataban. El corazón de Candy no había dejado de latir de manera acelerada desde que había entrado en la estancia que ahora ocupaba Albert, ocultándose de su hermana, como parte del juego infantil que a veces compartían, pero que en esta ocasión tuvo consecuencias inesperadas para ella. Ese impresionante guerrero la había tomado entre sus brazos y despertado sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre como él, grande, apuesto y duro como una roca. En todas y cada una de sus partes… Volvió a sonrojarse y se atragantó con su propia saliva, lo que provocó de nuevo las risas de Anthony Andrew.

Aunque pareciera imposible, el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó. El azoramiento no había desaparecido porque todavía sentía las manos de Albert sobre su cuerpo y sus labios dominar los suyos. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y la primera, también, que la besaban. Lo miró de reojo y observó cómo palpitaba uno de los músculos de su mandíbula. Deseó estirar la mano y acariciar aquel punto exacto para que se relajara, deseó que la encarara de frente, deseó volver a perderse en el azul de sus ojos, pero sobre todo deseó que la mirara con aquella extraña emoción que no sabía identificar y que solo había sentido estando con él. Sin embargo, se fue desilusionando al comprobar que, a medida que avanzaba la comida, ni siquiera la miraba de soslayo.

—Tiempos aciagos planean sobre nuestras tierras. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que el rey Alejandro dejaría Escocia sin un heredero? —se lamentó Braden retomando la conversación en el punto en el que la habían dejado.

—El Consejo de Regencia se ha reunido en varias ocasiones para seguir garantizando la paz. La pequeña Margarita está demasiado lejos… —agradeció así Albert la distracción que le proporcionó su anfitrión.

—Lejos o no, es la legítima heredera.

—Pero a placer se pasea el gato cuando el perro no está en casa.

—¿Vos sabéis algo, Andrew? —preguntó receloso Braden.

—Nada en absoluto. Solo sé que los nobles se mueven por oro, o tierras, y no andan escasos de afán de poder.

—Demasiados pretendientes tendría el trono si finalmente la princesa Margarita, Dios no lo quiera, no fuera proclamada reina. El Consejo de Regencia tendrá que velar para garantizar su nombramiento si no queremos vernos envueltos en una guerra.

—El Consejo de Regencia está formado por los nobles del reino—apuntó Albert, escéptico.

—Confiemos pues en que harán lo correcto por el bien de Escocia.

—Confiemos.

Bebieron de sus copas en un brindis silencioso. Ambos sabían que el nombramiento de la princesa no había formado parte de los planes de los nobles. Sin embargo, era la única salida que tenían para garantizar la paz y evitar una guerra civil. Los Andrew, vasallos de los Bruce, sabían que estos últimos eran nobles poderosos y posibles postulantes al trono si finalmente Margarita no era proclamada reina. Y los White conocían bien cuánto ansiaba su pariente, el también pretendiente al trono, John Balliol, ser nombrado rey.

—No habéis probado bocado, ¿os sentís indispuesta?

Anthony Andrew, testigo silencioso de las miradas furtivas de la joven hacia su hermano, decidió intervenir y ofrecerle conversación. Candy en un principio se sobresaltó, buscó en sus astutos ojos azules algún rastro de burla o diversión, pero comprobó que pese a sonreír, lo hacía de manera afable. Agradeció su preocupación, pero sobre todo, que le ofreciera la posibilidad de distraer sus pensamientos de la perturbadora presencia de Albert.

—No tengo demasiado apetito —se justificó.

Anthony sonrió y se acercó al oído de la joven, lo que provocó que se envarara y Albert se percatara de la tensión de Candy, así como de la proximidad de su hermano.

—No os preocupéis. Aunque Albert parece un ogro, no suele comerse a nadie —susurró en secreto.

Candy le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, tomó su copa para brindar con él y empezaron a conversar. Escuchó obnubilada las cualidades de las tierras de los Andrew y los motivos de su viaje a las Lowlands, su reunión con la familia judía con la que mantenían relaciones comerciales, así como anécdotas que la hicieron reír.

—Anthony… —advirtió Albert cuando Braden se levantó de la mesa para atender a Akir—. Compórtate.

Por toda respuesta, su hermano levantó las manos a modo de rendición, dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la joven y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda para atender a sus hombres.

—Solo estábamos conversando —Candy encaró a Albert por primera vez.

—No es una actitud correcta para una mujer de vuestra posición mostraros tan interesada por las palabras de un hombre. Sois la hija del laird.

—Sé perfectamente quién soy. ¿Sería más correcto que me mostrara interesada por sus atributos físicos que por su verborrea acaso?—Albert la fulminó con el azul frío de sus ojos, sorprendido por el descaro y la desenvoltura de la joven. Pero Candy no se achantó—Por cierto, el que parece que no sabía quién era yo sois vos, mi señor. ¿No es cierto? —replicó con retintín.

La mirada de desconcierto del líder de los Andrew cuando su padre la había presentado hizo que comprendiera que la había confundido con otro tipo de mujer.

—No me culpéis por vuestra falta de decoro y por ende provocar mi confusión. Demasiado benévolo fui con vos —masculló entre dientes.

—Benévola sería una disculpa por vuestro comportamiento y posterior reprimenda que, dicho sea de paso, no merezco. Solo estaba hablando con vuestro hermano.

—No solo estabais hablando. Vuestras risas confirmaban mis apreciaciones. — Apretó la copa entre sus dedos, no tanto por el descaro de la joven como por las ganas de tumbarla sobre sus rodillas y acallarla con su boca.

—Eso lo diréis vos —respondió altiva, ajena a los pensamientos del guerrero—. No me conocéis en absoluto.

—Sé más de vos de lo que tendría que saber —la interrumpió. No podía creer que aquella muchacha lo desafiara cuando los guerreros más fieros de su clan no osaban a levantar la mirada si lo sabían malhumorado—. ¿Qué esperabais encontrar colándoos en los aposentos de un hombre? —Bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un ronco susurro—. Debéis dar gracias a Dios de que fuimos interrumpidos. Las consecuencias habrían sido desastrosas.

Candy lo miró sin entender, lo que provocó que Albert comprendiera hasta dónde llegaba la inocencia de la joven. Maldijo en voz baja y se incorporó dispuesto a abandonar la mesa. Tan solo recordar sus prominentes curvas presionar su cuerpo lo encendía. Se disculpó con su anfitrión y salió del salón a grandes zancadas. Tenía que alejarse de aquella joven que despertaba con su sola presencia irrefrenables impulsos.

En un principio decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse a su habitación, pero cuando recordó el inesperado encuentro con Candy en esa misma estancia, dio media vuelta y salió al patio del castillo. Agradeció la brisa fresca de media tarde, la lluvia les había dado un respiro y los rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes. Respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia las almenas. Paseó sin rumbo, perdido en sus pensamientos por los muros del castillo de Carlisle hasta que decidió que ya había templado sus nervios. No podía demorar más su regreso y, sobre todo, debía ir a interesarse por el estado de salud del obispo.

Entró de nuevo en el salón, se obligó a no mirar hacia la mesa aunque por el rabillo del ojo distinguió perfectamente el dorado del cabello de Candy. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras del ala este y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta la habitación en la que Braden White le había dicho que se encontraba el obispo. Llamó con suavidad y esperó el permiso para entrar. En cuanto la respuesta llegó del otro lado de la puerta, accedió a la estancia. Pero no fue Wilmer Fraser postrado en la cama lo que llamó su atención. Ni la cantidad de sirvientas que limpiaban la habitación en riguroso silencio; fue la joven sentada sobre el alféizar de la ventana, bañada por la suave luz del atardecer, la que le robó la respiración. Jamás había visto una belleza tan virginal. Su rostro parecía esculpido en mármol, líneas perfectas y tez clara. Su cabello, liso y dorado cual hilos de oro, caía en cascada sobre su espalda. En cuanto sus ojos, dos piedras preciosas de extraño color azul y reflejos amatista, se posaron sobre él supo que su corazón había dejado de latir por sí mismo para hacerlo por aquella extraordinaria mujer.

—Vos debéis ser el líder del clan Andrew —aventuró la joven ante el mutismo y falta de movimiento de Albert

—Disculpad —carraspeó y caminó hacia ella como lo hacen las polillas hacia el fuego—. Albert Andrew.

Tendió la mano para tomar la de aquella diosa entre las suyas. Una mano que no dudaba a la hora de empuñar su espada y que sin embargo lo hacía ahora ante la expectativa de tocar a aquella mujer. La acarició con cuidado y posó un ligero beso sobre el dorso. Inspiró el aroma a lavanda y abrió los ojos para fijarlos de nuevo en los de ella.

—Camille White Campbell —se presentó algo incómoda al tiempo que se liberaba de su contacto—. Supongo que habéis venido para interesaros por el estado del obispo.

—Así es.

O al menos así era en un principio. Ahora sus intereses habían cambiado.

—Todavía no hemos conseguido que remita la fiebre y no consiente en tomar nada, apenas un poco de agua. Lo único que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar.

—Entiendo.

Apenas prestó atención a la explicación, perdido en el aterciopelado y suave tono de su voz. No la había visto nunca, sin embargo la reconoció en el acto. Aquella era la mujer perfecta para ser su esposa. Encarnaba todas las cualidades que buscaba en una mujer: dulce, sensata, compasiva, comedida…

El silencio que se cernía sobre ellos incomodó sobremanera a Camille, que se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de la cercanía de Albert

—Si me disculpáis, ahora que parece que se ha quedado tranquilo, me retiraré. —Hizo una perfecta reverencia dispuesta a abandonar la habitación cuando Albert la detuvo de nuevo y le ofreció su brazo.

—Como bien decís, el obispo solo necesita descanso. Permitidme que os acompañe al salón.

Camille asintió, discreta y atribulada por las atenciones de aquel impresionante guerrero. Posó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Albert y se dejó guiar escaleras abajo hasta el gran comedor.

A Candy se le escapó una sonrisa involuntaria cuando vio entrar a Albert en el salón de nuevo, y esta se ensanchó más aún cuando se percató de quién lo acompañaba. Se levantó de la mesa y abandonó la soporífera conversación sobre política para prácticamente correr a su encuentro. Después del vergonzoso altercado de la mañana con el jefe de los Andrew, se moría de ganas de poder hablar con Camille. Sus pasos titubearon cuando vio que los ojos del guerrero no se separaban de su hermana y algo parecido a la desilusión mitigó las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Pero su determinación era férrea y la necesidad de confesar a alguien de su entera confianza, como era Camille que había recibido su primer beso, más férrea aún.

—Camy, necesito que me acompañes.

—¡Candy! Saluda como corresponde a nuestro invitado —la amonestó con suavidad.

A regañadientes, hizo una más que cuestionable reverencia y la miró con desesperación. Candy era tres años menor que Camille, no era una gran diferencia de edad, pero cuando se carece del amor de una madre desde muy temprana edad, la hermana mayor se convierte en la sustituta natural. Camille había asimilado ese rol desde muy joven y quizá la responsabilidad que acarreaba la había convertido en una mujer demasiado madura y responsable. A diferencia de Candy, que gozaba de libertad y tenía ese aire indomable, la mayor de las hermanas White era toda contención y buenas maneras.

—Mi señor, os presento a mi hermana Candice. Disculpad su… efusividad.

—Ya tengo el placer, mi señora —dirigió una mirada dura a la ojiverde, cargada de resentimiento y, de nuevo, de algo más primitivo pero que Candy siguió sin entender. Al momento, la atención de Albert se desvió a Camille. La desilusión de Candy fue en aumento. Necesitaba hablar con Camy, que le explicara el significado de todas aquellas miradas y las reacciones de su propio cuerpo cuando estaba con ese hombre.

—Camy… —murmuró con impaciencia.

—Disculpadme, mi señor. Pero la urgencia de mi hermana parece que debe ser atendida.

—Os disculparé siempre que me prometáis un paseo a vuestro regreso. No aceptaré un no —la intensidad de su mirada así lo confirmaba.

Si el inexperto corazón de Candy intuía que la atención de Albert hacia su hermana no era mera cortesía, ahora no le cupo ninguna duda. Albert no iba a ser la excepción; como todos los hombres del castillo, se había quedado prendado de Camille. La profunda desilusión la hizo sentirse ridícula; sentimiento que se acrecentó al descubrir la rapidez con la que se había ilusionado de aquel tosco y enigmático guerrero. Apesadumbrada, reconoció que ella jamás podría competir con su querida Camille. Simplemente porque no se podía mejorar la perfección. Palideció lo suficiente para llamar la atención de su hermana, esta vez de manera involuntaria. La comprensión de que por primera vez albergaba sentimientos románticos por un hombre y la desilusión de comprobar que no era correspondida dolieron a tal nivel físico que la hicieron sentirse enferma.

—Por supuesto. Os acompañaré con gusto —añadió con educación Camille—. Si sois tan amable…

Se excusó con una reverencia, tomó del codo a Candy y ambas se alejaron del salón. En un principio intentó caminar hacia sus aposentos, pero Candy se negó. Tomó la iniciativa y emprendió la marcha, segura del sitio al que quería dirigirse. Su hermana hubo de seguirla prácticamente al trote. Atravesaron las cocinas y salieron por la puerta trasera, en silencio, hasta que llegaron al bosque y siguieron caminando apenas unos metros hasta el pequeño riachuelo. Una vez allí, Candy se agachó para coger una piedra y lanzarla contra la corriente. Necesitaba ese paseo para poner sus pensamientos en orden y cuestionarse si debía hablar a Camille de su encuentro con Albert Andrew o no.

—¿Qué te sucede? Dentro parecías enferma de verdad —se preocupó Camille

—Demasiadas horas encerrada en un salón rodeada de conversaciones tediosas —mintió.

Sospechaba que Camille había aceptado la invitación de Albert por educación, para desempeñar el papel de perfecta anfitriona. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si ella le confesaba que, inexplicablemente y con una rapidez fuera de toda lógica, se sentía atraída por el líder de los Andrew? Cabía la posibilidad de que Camy llegara a la conclusión de que había perdido el juicio. Pero… ¿y si Albert también había despertado interés en Camille? Quizá su hermana se alejara de él para no hacerla sufrir y rechazaría sus atenciones. Su parte más egoísta deseó confesárselo. Sin embargo, su fidelidad y el amor por su hermana la detuvieron. Su hermana había renunciado a demasiadas cosas por hacerse cargo de ella. Le debía la posibilidad de que fuera feliz. Después de todo, en cuanto lo conociera mejor, existiría la posibilidad de que no congeniaran. Camille jamás había mostrado interés por ningún hombre, al menos que ella recordara, y Albert Andrew era demasiado robusto, tosco, atractivo... Tras ese pensamiento, se sintió más estúpida aún. Era imposible no sentir el magnetismo de aquel guerrero.

—Debería pedirle a padre que te castigara a no montar durante una semana por el susto que me has dado.

—Pero me quieres demasiado y no lo harás. —Al mirarla aleteó con sus tupidas pestañas y provocó la discreta risa de su hermana.

—Tienes razón. En esta ocasión —puntualizó— no lo haré. Pero si vuelves a fingirte enferma, ten por seguro que seré yo misma la que se encargue de pedir a Akir que te vigile noche y día. Se acabó tu libertad, ¿me has entendido?

—A la perfección.

—Bien.

Se sentaron sobre la hierba y escucharon el rumor del agua a sus pies.

—¿Qué piensas de los Andrew? —Ni siquiera la miró por miedo a encontrar ilusión en sus ojos.

—No entiendo tu pregunta, Candy.

—Su líder es…

—¿Apuesto? —sonrió con complicidad Camille.

—Inquietante —concluyó molesta.

Así que su hermana también había reparado en el dorado cabello, el profundo y frío azul de sus ojos y la perfección de su cuerpo. Después de ser víctima de su intensa mirada, entendía mejor que nunca por qué el hielo quemaba.

—Si te molesta su presencia, me temo que todavía deberás soportarla por un tiempo. El obispo Fraser debe recuperarse por completo y mucho me temo que esa mejoría se retrasará unos días. No puede apenas moverse, sería contraproducente trasladarlo al monasterio más cercano, así que es nuestro deber velar por su salud.

No supo si alegrarse o echarse a llorar. Más tiempo para estar junto a él. Más tiempo para intentar conquistarlo, pero a la vez, más tiempo para soportar sus desplantes si Albert seguía insistiendo en tratarla con desdén o, peor aún, como si no existiera.

Suspiró.

—Intentaré sobrevivir.

Albert esperó, ansioso, en el salón el regreso de Camille para cobrarse su promesa. Cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta, admiró la elegancia de sus movimientos, su intensa belleza y disfrutó ante la incomodidad que había despertado en ella su mirada. Se levantó y acudió solícito a su encuentro.

—Empezaba a pensar que os habíais arrepentido, mi señora.

—Os di mi palabra. —Ni siquiera lo miraba. Albert alargó la mano y le alzó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.

—¿Solo aceptasteis por eso, mi señora?

El rubor encendió sus mejillas al tiempo que con discreción se alejó de su contacto.

—He pensado que os gustaría pasear por nuestros patios.

—Lo haré encantado. No es tanto el lugar como la compañía lo que más deseo conocer.

Camille fingió no entender el cumplido y comenzó a caminar, convencida de que Albert la seguía.

Candy, testigo de todo escondida cerca de las escaleras del ala este, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó como nunca lo había hecho para que su inocente paseo los desencantara a ambos.

—Siempre he sabido que mi hermano era un necio. Ahora he obtenido la confirmación.

Se sobresaltó tanto al saberse sorprendida, que por un momento estuvo a punto de tropezar con el escalón y caer de manera ridícula frente a Anthony Andrew.

—No sé de qué me habláis.

—Permitidme que lo dude, mi señora —chasqueó la lengua y se apartó de la pared contigua en la que permanecía con los brazos cruzados para colocarse frente a ella—. Al igual que sé que mi hermano es un necio, también sé que vos no tenéis un pelo de tonta. Os gusta el terco de mi hermano.

—¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?! —se indignó y ruborizó a partes iguales.

—Al igual que creo que vos también le gustáis —continuó con una sonrisa, haciendo oídos sordos.

—¿Vos creéis? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Solo que él todavía no lo sabe.

—Oh… —Se lamentó para al momento mirarlo furibunda —. ¡¿Os estáis burlando de mí?!

—Resulta tentador, pero no, mi señora.

—Pues lo parece. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras de manera acelerada.

—Candy —en cuanto la llamó por su nombre se detuvo en el acto y se giró—, estoy de vuestro lado en esto. Me gustaría que me considerarais vuestro amigo.

Desde los escalones que los separaban, lo observó con tanta intensidad que parecía querer adentrarse en su mente para adivinar si podía fiarse de él. Algo debió de ver en su mirada, o quizá fuera el tono de su voz, pero creyó en la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sea como fuere, su gesto cambió y le dedicó una sonrisa franca.

—Estaré encantada de ser vuestra amiga, Anthony Andrew

—Para mí será un placer, Candy White Campbell.

Hizo una reverencia y volvió junto a sus hombres para seguir bebiendo.

A la hora de la cena, Candy apareció radiante en el salón. Después de la conversación con Anthony se había encerrado en su habitación a esperar el regreso de su hermana y de Albert. Asomada a la ventana, fue testigo del breve paseo de la pareja y de la separación de ambos cuando su hermana emprendió el camino hacia las cocinas y él hacia los establos. Ahora, ilusionada de nuevo, avanzaba hacia la mesa donde su padre y el resto de sus invitados, excepto Camille que seguía cuidando del obispo, la esperaban. Resuelta a no perder la atención de Albert de nuevo, volvió a ocupar el mismo sitio que en la comida. Pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, fue testigo de la pasividad de Albert ante su presencia. Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad. En su sillón, atento a cualquier movimiento de la joven, Albert intentaba centrar su interés en el padre de ésta. Tarea harto difícil cuando sus manos se rozaban sobre la mesa y el busto exuberante de la joven se mecía sobre el escote de su vestido cada vez que suspiraba, y no eran pocas las veces que esto ocurría. Una gota de sudor descendía por su espalda y el flujo de sangre parecía solo conducir a un sitio en concreto.

—¿Os han gustado nuestros patios? —Se atrevió Candy a interrumpir la charla de Albert con su padre aprovechando el momento en que Akir se aproximó a la mesa.

—Sí —contestó escueto.

—Pero seguro que habríais apreciado más montar a caballo por el río.—Se acercó un poco más a él, ruborizada por la proposición que quería hacerle, al tiempo que Albert obtuvo una fantástica panorámica de la piel de su escote— ¿Os gustaría que os lo mostrara?

Albert tragó con dificultad. Se moría de ganas… Pero aquella mujer era una inconsciente.

—¿Qué me proponéis exactamente, muchacha? —preguntó con dureza.

Candy se envaró y lo miró sorprendida. Tan solo quería pasar algo más de tiempo con él, poder hablar y conocerlo mejor.

—Un inocente paseo —respondió molesta—. Salir a montar y disfrutar del aire libre.

«Montar y disfrutar». La unión de esas dos palabras y las imágenes que aparecían en su mente no tenían nada de inocentes. Cuanto antes las alejara de él mejor. Solo había una mujer en la que se debía centrar.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Se lo propondré a vuestra hermana.

Si Albert le hubiese echado la jarra de cerveza por la cabeza no la habría humillado más.

—A Camille no le gusta montar —susurró herida.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Intervino de manera casual Anthony Lo que provocó que ambos fueran conscientes de que éste había presenciado la conversación— Yo me apunto. Si Albert no quiere, me ofrezco para acompañaros, mi señora.

—Olvídalo —ladró Albert—. No saldrás con ella a cabalgar.

Candy los miró de hito en hito. Solo cuando Anthony le guiñó un ojo entendió sus intenciones.

—Estaré encantada de que me acompañéis, Anthony —Le dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

—Una lástima que mi hermano mañana no pueda montar. —La gravedad de la voz de Albert captó la atención de ambos.

—¿Y eso por qué, mi señor?

—Eso, Albert. ¿Por qué no podré ir? — Se mofó Anthony de él.

—Porque con las piernas rotas no se puede —se levantó y abandonó el salón del mismo talante que había entrado, molesto y enfurruñado.

Anthony se carcajeó al instante, pero Candy tardó un momento en entender la amenaza de Albert. Cuando lo hizo, una tímida sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Quizá, Anthony Andrew tuviese razón y Albert también tuviese interés en ella.

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó dispuesta a salir a cabalgar, pero el tiempo se había aliado contra sus planes. El aguacero que se cernía sobre Cumbria imposibilitaba salir del castillo. Así pues, se propuso acercarse a Albert de nuevo e intentar averiguar algo más sobre él. Bajó al salón más pronto que de costumbre con la esperanza de encontrárselo a solas. Por fortuna, en esta ocasión la suerte se alió de su lado. Caminando de un lado a otro, como un perro enjaulado, el primogénito de los Andrew recorría el salón. El corazón comenzó a golpear sus costillas al latir con violencia, inspiró y se acercó decidida a él.

Albert la había visto por el rabillo del ojo, pero hasta que no percibió el contoneo de sus caderas dirigirse hacia él, no perdió la esperanza de que su destino fuera otro. Apretó la mandíbula y se preparó para ser abordado.

—Buenos días, mi señor. —Con una leve reverencia, Candy le cortó el paso.

—Buenos sean para vos también. —Intentó rodearla y alejarse, pero ella lo volvió a interceptar. Se cruzó de brazos y, en contra de su intención, se fijó en ella.

—Parece que al final no podremos salir a cabalgar. —Nerviosa, restregó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus caderas. Al momento, la mirada de Albert se dirigió a ese punto.

—Eso parece.

Candy esperó a que continuara la conversación, pero tras unos segundos incómodos, se decidió a hacerlo ella de nuevo.

—Vuestro hermano me contó que hacéis competiciones por ver quién cruza el lago Duich primero.

Al momento, la joven se reprendió por un comentario tan absurdo y fuera de lugar, pero era tarde para volverse atrás.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué más os ha contado Anthony?

—Bueno… —dudó. Lo cierto es que poco más sabía, pero no quería dejar de hablar con él—. También me dijo que aunque parezca que vayáis a morderme, sois inofensivo.

—¿Y vos qué creéis? —Albert avanzó con intención de intimidarla—.¿Os parezco inofensivo?

—No os temo —murmuró una respuesta errática, hechizada por el azul de sus ojos a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

—Pues deberíais. No sabéis de lo que soy capaz. Puedo haceros mucho daño.

—¿Qué motivos podíais tener para querer herirme? —Lo miró sin entender.

El inocente comentario de la joven lo dejó sin habla. Más aún porque tenía razón. ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de apartarla de su lado? La respuesta la encontró cuando Candy se mordió los labios, nerviosa, y sus calzones comenzaron a apretarle. Se retiró unos pasos y se tomó un poco de tiempo para reaccionar. Esa mujer lo perturbaba demasiado.

—Anthony se equivoca.

Su habitual expresividad delató la desilusión que las palabras de Albert le habían ocasionado.

—No os ofendáis, pero confío más en las palabras de Anthony que en las vuestras. El hecho de que me aviséis, ya indica que no deseáis hacerme daño.

—Alejaos de mí, mujer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no os complace mi compañía? Yo solo pretendía conversar con vos… No era mi intención molestaros.

Como cualquier animal que se siente acorralado, Albert reaccionó atacando a la muchacha.

—Os estáis creando falsas ilusiones conmigo.

Candy retrocedió como si la hubiese golpeado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. No pensaba que sus intereses fuesen tan evidentes…

—Entiendo —susurró mientras caminaba hacia atrás—. Si me disculpáis, tengo un asunto importante que atender.

Si Albert pensó que se sentiría aliviado cuando la joven se retirara, no pudo estar más equivocado. Algo se removió dentro de su pecho cuando la vio salir, apática, del salón. Se maldijo en voz alta, pero sabía que alejarla de su lado era lo mejor. Pronto si todo iba bien, expresaría su intención de pedir en matrimonio la mano de Camille.

Después de una jornada de miradas furtivas, comentarios cruzados y encuentros incómodos; de una noche de insomnio e intranquilidad para Candy, el tercer día de los Andrew en Carlisle amaneció con un sol radiante. Por tanto, tal y como Candy pretendía, por fin salieron a cabalgar. Solo que en vez de hacerlo como le hubiese gustado en un principio, a solas con Albert, sus hermanos se unieron al paseo. Camille accedió con la intención de vigilar a Candy; la conocía bien y sabía lo que ocurría cada vez que salía a montar. A su temor se unía el extraño comportamiento de su hermana pequeña desde que los Andrew habían llegado a Carlisle.

Albert a lomos de su semental negro, se mantuvo al lado de Camille, al ritmo lento, muy lento, que ella marcaba. Mientras, observaba frente a él, la marcha de Anthony y Candy. Testigo de sus comentarios susurrados y sonrisas cómplices, se propuso ignorarlos y centrarse en la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Acusé vuestra ausencia ayer en la cena, mi señora. —Se volvió hacia ella y se embebió de su belleza serena. Desvió la mirada hacia delante y, al momento, la curva del trasero de Candy, su estrecha cintura y el cabello salvaje que ondeaba con el viento llamaron su atención y lo hipnotizaron. Apretó los dientes mientras se amonestaba mentalmente y se centró de nuevo en la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Debía atender al obispo, mi señor.

—Afortunado él.

Camille se sonrojó y prestó atención a su hermana cuando esta resopló de hastío apenas unos pasos más adelante.

—¿Os aburrís en mi compañía, Candy? —Anthony levantó una ceja con socarronería.

—Cuando salgo a cabalgar lo hago de verdad. Para pasear prefiero hacerlo a pie.

—¿Me estáis pidiendo algo de emoción, quizá?

—¿Aceptaríais una carrera? —sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

—Cuando vos deseéis.

—Candy… —advirtió Camille desde atrás.

Aunque había oído perfectamente el tono de advertencia de su hermana, sus impulsos eran más fuertes que la posible ansiedad que pudiera crear a Camille Apretó las rodillas sobre el caballo, agarró fuerte las riendas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ya! —dijo al tiempo que azuzaba a su caballo y lo ponía al trote.

Al momento, Anthony la siguió con una carcajada y Albert se envaró en su silla. Candy se perdía en el horizonte y llevaba una velocidad endiablada. Disgustado, se movió inquieto sobre su caballo. Esa mujer estaba loca. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado cuando la vio saltar unos matorrales y perderse en el bosque.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó. No podía dejar a Camille allí sola, pero por Dios que estaba deseando salir en busca de Candy y reprenderla por su inconsciencia. ¿Qué clase de mujer cabalgaba así?

—Estamos cerca del castillo, mi señor. No os preocupéis por mí. Os agradecería que fuerais en busca de mi hermana. Mi padre y yo nos hemos cansado de advertirle del peligro de su manera de montar, pero Candy no nos escucha. Quizá a vos os haga caso.

Albert la miraba indeciso, intentando decidir qué hacer, cuando escuchó los cascos de un caballo acercarse.

—La he perdido —explicó Anthony—. La tenía controlada cuando de repente ha desaparecido al cruzar el riachuelo.

—¡Acompaña a Camille al castillo, Anthony! —gritó al tiempo que espoleaba a su semental y salía en busca de aquella joven insensata.

A medida que se acercaba al arroyo su mal humor iba en aumento. En cuanto la encontrara tendría más que palabras con aquella mujer intrépida que con su sola presencia se había propuesto volverlo loco. En todos los sentidos. Era un hombre conocido por su frialdad y contención. Sin embargo, Candy parecía tener la cualidad de sacar lo peor de sí mismo. Escuchó el relincho de un caballo y azuzó al suyo para acudir a su encuentro. Su enfado se disipó cuando encontró al equino pastando solo. ¿La habría tirado? ¿Estaría herida? Con el corazón desbocado, desmontó para acercarse cuando Candy saltó de detrás de una roca.

—¡Os gané! —la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando vio que no era Anthony, sino Albert el recién llegado. La mirada que el guerrero le dirigió hizo que palideciera.

Como si de un lobo se tratara comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, despacio. Un paso tras otro.

—Explicadme, mujer imprudente, por qué no debería tumbaros sobre mis rodillas y daros un azote.

—Porque no tenéis por qué, ni sois quién —murmuró al tiempo que su espalda daba contra la roca tras la cual se había escondido.

Albert levantó las cejas y apoyó las manos una a cada lado de su rostro.

—¿Vos creéis?

Candy asintió.

—Estas son mis tierras, salgo a cabalgar todos los días. No es nada que no haya hecho antes.

—Entonces, quizá con un azote me quede corto.

—No seréis capaz… —nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

Los ojos de Albert se dirigieron a ese punto en concreto. A su sonrosada lengua y la voluptuosidad de su boca. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sus erráticas exhalaciones acariciaban su rostro. Inspiró para tranquilizarse, pero fue peor. Su aroma se extendió por su cuerpo con la rapidez del veneno y embotó todos sus sentidos. Desapareció el bosque, el relinchar de los caballos, el rumor del agua y el canto de los pájaros, y junto con ellos, todo su sentido común. Se pegó a ella y la aprisionó contra la roca al tiempo que reclamaba aquello que ya había probado una vez y lo atormentaba. La castigó con un beso exigente y hambriento. Demasiado tarde comprendió que el castigo sería para él cuando Candy se entregó por completo, se puso de puntillas y rozó con su busto el pecho de Albert, y supo que la deseaba más allá de todo raciocinio. Que Dios le ayudara a detener aquello porque él no podría hacerlo.

El corazón de Candy estaba a punto de estallar, el oxígeno no entraba en sus pulmones y su cuerpo ardía. Sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan eufórica. Se estiró y rodeó el cuello de Albert enredó sus dedos en los mechones dorados y se deleitó con el contacto de sus cuerpos, el ardor de sus entrañas y la necesidad de que algo más la llenara sin saber exactamente el qué. Sus grandes manos aprisionaron sus caderas y la pegaron con rudeza a las suyas.

—¡¿La has encontrado, Albert?!

La voz de su hermano alarmantemente cerca fue como un jarro de agua fría. Se separó de ella como si quemara, como si la culpable de su arrebato fuera ella. ¡Y lo era, maldita sea! Su sola presencia lo provocaba.

Se alejó a grandes zancadas, se arrodilló junto al río y se enfrió el rostro.

—¡Candy! —la voz de Camille hizo que Albert volviera a maldecir—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has caído?

En cuanto llegaron junto a ellos, Anthony la ayudó a desmontar y Camille se acercó hasta su hermana, preocupada por el mutismo de esta. La tomó de los hombros y la escrutó en búsqueda de alguna herida o signo de que hubiese caído del caballo.

—No he caído —susurró la muchacha ante el análisis pormenorizado de su hermana mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Camille suspiró aliviada y la abrazó.

—Cuando Anthony dijo que te había perdido pensé lo peor. Jamás me acostumbraré a verte montar así.

—No era mi intención que te preocuparas por mí.

—No puedo evitarlo —sonrió con tristeza—. Regresemos, ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Todavía estoy temblando.

Albert llegó junto a ellas, tomó de la mano a Camille y la acompañó hasta su caballo. Sin mirar ni una sola vez a Candy.

—Os ayudaré, mi señora.

La tomó por la cintura y la depositó con suavidad en la silla. Acto seguido montó sobre su caballo y tomando las riendas de la yegua de Camille emprendieron el regreso. Sin esperar a los demás.

—¿Seguro que estáis bien? —Anthony se acercó hasta ella y levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sí…

Cuando estuvo segura de que sus piernas no le fallarían, se dirigió a su caballo. Respiró hondo para coger fuerzas y auparse, pero Anthony llegó de nuevo junto a ella.

—¿Mi hermano os ha hecho daño?

—No —dijo con rapidez.

—Si os ha puesto un dedo encima, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

El rubor de Candy confirmó las sospechas de Anthony. Por sus labios hinchados y la rojez de sus mejillas, era evidente que le había puesto más de un dedo, pero evitó seguir preguntando para no incomodarla. Sonrió y la ayudó a montar.

El regreso fue en riguroso silencio, ninguno de los dos osó perturbarlo. Candy se sentía confusa, no entendía los cambios de humor de Albert, tan pronto le decía que se alejara de él, como la asaltaba con sus atenciones. Si la había besado significaba que sentía algo por ella, sin embargo, ¿por qué se comportaba con tanta frialdad delante de los demás?

Esa noche Camille asistió a la cena por orden de su padre. El obispo se encontraba mejor, la fiebre remitía y había consentido en tomar un poco de sopa. Si todo marchaba bien, en dos días retomarían su camino hacia la abadía de Scone. Albert no podía desaprovechar más oportunidades. Había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para ser la esposa de un laird como él y no la iba a dejar escapar. Tenía que empezar a dejar claras sus intenciones y hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Mientras cenaban, le ofreció conversación, la agasajó con cumplidos y la rozó con delicadeza para observar su reacción. Sin embargo, aunque educada, Camille mantenía las distancias con él. Empezaba a sospechar que no era porque le desagradara, no reaccionaba con rechazo cuando se tocaban, más bien sus reparos debían tratarse a su carácter y manera de ser, tan correcta y comedida y que a él tanto le agradaba. Con una mujer como ella haciéndose cargo de su castillo y de su clan, podría estar tranquilo. Se ocuparía de que la paz reinara en su hogar, lo liberaría de preocupaciones y calentaría su cama todas las noches. La miró de arriba a abajo y se paró en su boca. Bien dibujada, de labios ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, tan perfecta como era ella. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo ante la anticipación de tenerla como esposa. Su padre se sentiría satisfecho. Por fin había encontrado una mujer digna de su clan. Una a la que, estaba seguro, empezaba a amar.

Cuando Candy amaneció el día siguiente después de otra noche prácticamente en vela, el castillo parecía haber entrado en una actividad frenética. Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro cuando bajó al salón. Albert había ocupado todos sus pensamientos, algunos de los cuales la ruborizaban cuando recordaba la textura de sus labios y la aspereza de sus manos sobre su piel. Sin embargo, otros la avergonzaban por motivos muy diferentes. Por primera vez sintió celos de su hermana. Nunca había sido tan consciente de las diferencias entre Camy y ella hasta que apareció Albert y comenzó a mirar a su hermana con admiración y a ella… Atribulada, frunció las cejas. Seguía sin saber qué significaba su mirada. Por eso bajó al salón con la resolución de aclarar con él sus dudas. Después de lo sucedido en el bosque ansiaba poder hablar a solas y al mismo tiempo temía su explicación, ¿y si para él las caricias y los besos compartidos hubiesen sido algo insignificante y de un hachazo hiciera añicos sus ilusiones?

Ante su infructuosa búsqueda dentro del castillo, decidió probar suerte en los patios. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Anthony y al resto de los hombres del clan Andrew preparando los caballos. Sin más demora, se acercó a hablar con él.

—¿Os marcháis?

—Buenos días, Candy —sonrió con amabilidad—. Debemos partir de inmediato. Hemos recibido un mensaje de Robert Bruce. Nos espera en Scone, al parecer hay noticias sobre el viaje de la joven princesa Margarita y debemos partir sin demora.

—¿Y el obispo? —la angustia era palpable en la voz de Candy

—Sabía que la salud del prelado os robaba el sueño —comentó irónico—. Pero no temáis, mi señora, que está bastante recuperado y ha dispuesto acompañarnos.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Candy fulminó con la mirada a Anthony por el tono jocoso e impertinente de sus palabras. Ambos sabían por qué estaba tan afectada por su partida, y el obispo Fraser no ocupaba el primer lugar en sus preocupaciones.

—Y ahí viene el motivo de vuestra inquietud, querida amiga —susurró para que nadie más los oyera.

Al volverse, observó acercarse a Albert con resolución. El corazón empezó a bombear acelerado y respiró de manera superficial, con inhalaciones cortas que propiciaban que su nerviosismo aumentara, o quizá fuera al revés.

Llegó junto a ella y la ignoró por completo para dirigirse a Anthony y debatir sobre aspectos prácticos del viaje, rutas a seguir y paradas estipuladas hasta la abadía. Se sintió una intrusa en su propia casa y se movió inquieta intentando decidir qué debía hacer, si marcharse o esperar para hablar con él antes de su partida. Tomó la decisión de manera apresurada cuando Albert se alejó sin volver la vista atrás hacia los establos. Lo siguió apresurada y entró tras él. Se adentró de manera atropellada en la caballeriza, casi a ciegas, pues sus ojos todavía no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, lo que provocó que chocara contra algo y a punto estuviera de caer cuando ese algo la sujetó por la cintura para evitar que diera con sus huesos en el suelo.

—¿Qué queréis? —Albert la soltó con rapidez y se giró hacia el cubículo del que había sacado a su caballo.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. —Odió cómo le tembló la voz y el ligero tono de súplica que encerraban sus palabras.

—Disculpadme, pero no sé de qué.

—Tengo algunas dudas que esperaba pudiera aclarar con vos.

Albert se volvió para mirarla sobre su hombro y al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se mordisqueaba el labio y abrazaba su cintura elevando su busto que sobresalía más de lo que debía sobre su vestido.

—Sigo sin comprender de qué.

—Me besasteis —soltó a bocajarro—. Y quisiera saber por qué…

Vio cómo su espalda se ponía rígida y dejaba de ajustar las cinchas de cuero sobre su semental.

—Una dama no hace preguntas tan indiscretas —la amonestó con dureza.

—Estoy segura de que a una dama tampoco se la trata como vos lo hicisteis contra la roca en el bosque.

—En eso debo daros la razón.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no me consideráis una dama? Soy una mujer educada como…

—No os considero una mujer —la cortó en el acto—. Os considero una chiquilla malcriada acostumbrada a hacer y deshacer a su antojo, que necesita un correctivo. ¿Queréis saber por qué os besé?

Se giró y se cernió sobre ella, amenazante, como un oso frente a su presa.

—Porque los hombres gustamos de catar aquello que se nos ofrece. Y vos, muchacha, os habéis estado ofreciendo a mí desde que llegué a este castillo.

Candy entreabrió los labios para exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo. ¿Era así cómo la veía? ¿Eso entendía cada vez que había estado intentando acercarse a él? ¿Así valoraba el sentimiento puro que había despertado en ella? Se le humedecieron los ojos y tragó con dificultad el nudo de emociones que atenazaba su garganta.

—Ahora ya tenéis las respuestas que queríais. Volved a casa y comportaros como vuestra hermana, es el mejor ejemplo que podéis seguir.

Sin más, montó sobre su caballo y se fue.

Candy no pudo moverse en mucho tiempo, escuchó la despedida de su padre a los Andrew y la voz de Albert alabar una vez más a Camille, la gratitud del obispo por sus cuidados y luego el sonido de los cascos de los caballos alejarse de Carlisle.

Continuara...

Hay por Dios este tio ne saca de mis casillas, espero que no desesperen leyendo mas de este animCapítulo 1

Lowlands

Verano, 1290

Las nubes, que sin previo aviso habían oscurecido el cielo, presagiaban una tormenta inminente. Albert Andrew, a la cabeza del contingente de hombres de su clan, giró sobre su montura para observar a los dos miembros del clero que cabalgaban, cabizbajos, con la espalda encorvada y visiblemente cansados. Maldijo entre dientes por su mala suerte una vez más. Lo que en un principio se suponía un viaje comercial, breve, sin mayores complicaciones, se había convertido en una lenta y agónica tortura. Hacía ya varios días que tendrían que haber llegado a la abadía de Scone, pero los ancianos no estaban acostumbrados a montar y avanzaban lentamente. Ahora, la amenaza de tormenta los obligaría a detenerse de nuevo.

Albert tiró de las riendas de su semental y se dirigió hacia su hermano, que lo miraba divertido con una ceja alzada y gesto socarrón. Al llegar junto a él, las primeras gotas de lluvia refrescaron su rostro.

—Condenado tiempo.

La maldición de Albert provocó las carcajadas de Anthony.

—Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a Carlisle antes de que la tormenta arrecie. Apenas está a una milla de aquí.

—Carlisle es el hogar de los White, protegidos de los Balliol—puntualizó—. Y su laird tiene fama de desconfiado.

—Viajamos con dos miembros del clero. La hospitalidad escocesa lo obligará a acogernos, a pesar de viajar en nombre de Robert Bruce el Noble.

—Espero que tengas razón, hermano. —Volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el obispo Wilmer y su sacerdote. Tenía que reconocer que pese a no estar acostumbrados a viajar, no se habían quejado durante la travesía, más bien al contrario. Habían acatado las decisiones de Albert sin protestar. Y Dios sabía que no les había dado tregua por el afán de llegar cuanto antes a su hogar. Resopló cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre ellos—. Démonos prisa o enfermarán y nos veremos obligados a retrasar el regreso por más tiempo.

Azuzaron a los caballos y no se detuvieron hasta que los guardas apostados en la torre del castillo de Carlisle les dieron el alto y tuvieron que identificarse. Mientras esperaban a ser recibidos, resguardaron a los ancianos bajo el arco de entrada para atenuar el efecto de la lluvia y el viento. No debió de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que el sonido del cerrojo se descorrió y ante ellos apareció el que supusieron era el laird del clan, pero a Albert le pareció una eternidad.

Aquel hombre estudió con recelo a los inesperados visitantes. El hecho de que su castillo fuera lugar de paso hacia las Tierras Altas hacía que desconfiara de todo aquel que pidiera asilo en su hogar. Albert sacó la carta que guardaba a buen recaudo dentro de su sporran y se la tendió a su, esperaba, futuro anfitrión con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Albert Andrew. Viajamos en nombre de Robert Bruce, conde de Annandale, y nos dirigíamos hacia la abadía de Scone para acompañar y salvaguardar al nuevo obispo y su sacerdote, cuando la tormenta nos ha sorprendido.

El laird tomó la carta y la leyó con detenimiento.

—Esperábamos que nos permitierais resguardarnos de la lluvia—insistió Albert.

Cuando aquel tosco hombre volvió a mirarlo fue para dar un paso atrás y abrir las puertas de su hogar sin mayor ceremonia ni palabras que acompañaran su gesto. Los miembros del clero fueron los primeros en acceder al interior con una exclamación de alivio, seguidos por el resto de hombres del clan Andrew. En total, seis de los mejores guerreros.

Albert seguía mirando con recelo a aquel extraño individuo que como laird de esas tierras dejaba mucho que desear. Hasta que de las sombras apareció un hombre menudo y de mirada afable.

—Ya me encargo yo, Akir. —Colocó una mano sobre el brazo del hombre que les había abierto la puerta y este se retiró unos pasos con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Soy Braden White. Sed bienvenidos a mi hogar.

La sorpresa que debió de reflejar Albert fue motivo de una sonora carcajada por parte de Braden.

—A lo largo de los años he aprendido que mi fiel Akir disuade mejor a los visitantes indeseables que yo. Podéis pasar aquí la noche si así lo deseáis —anunció en tono amable.

—Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Si el tiempo nos lo permite, nos pondremos en camino cuanto antes.

—Será como deseéis. Mientras, podéis disponer de aposentos para vuestro aseo personal así como de comida en condiciones. Mis sirvientes se encargarán de acompañaros y facilitaros todo lo necesario. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis. Me encargaré de que todos vuestros deseos sean satisfechos —le guiñó un ojo—. En cuanto estéis listos os estaré esperando en el salón.

Albert agradeció la hospitalidad de Braden White y se dejó guiar hacia las escaleras, precedido de su hermano y el resto de sus hombres, a las habitaciones del ala oeste del castillo. Como jefe en funciones de su clan y futuro laird, ocupó la última estancia al final del pasadizo y la más elegante. Su hermano Anthony lo hizo, solo, en la anterior a la suya, y el resto de sus guerreros compartieron dos habitaciones en la misma planta. El obispo y el sacerdote fueron llevados a lo que Albert supuso que serían las dependencias privadas de la familia White, al otro lado del castillo.

Una vez dentro y a solas, se quitó la camisa y tomó un paño de lino que había sobre la cama para secarse. Frotó enérgicamente la tela sobre su cabello hasta que dejó de estar húmedo y recobró el tono dorado habitual en él. Se dispuso a deshacerse del resto de su ropa cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron. En cuanto dio permiso para entrar, un batallón de sirvientes se dedicaron a encender la chimenea y llenar la bañera de madera —situada frente a la lumbre— de agua caliente. Era evidente que esos aposentos no eran de uso habitual de los White, puesto que aunque estaban limpios y ordenados, el frío de las paredes de piedra y del suelo calaba hasta los mismísimos huesos. Y eso que estaban en verano.

La puerta no había hecho más que cerrarse cuando se despojó de toda vestimenta y la colocó delante del fuego, sobre la única silla de la estancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió en el agua caliente y dejó que esta templara cada uno de sus músculos. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, agotado. Como clan de las Highlands, los Andrew estaban acostumbrados al frío y a las temperaturas extremas. Albert prefería sumergirse en los fríos lagos de sus tierras que en las claustrofóbicas bañeras de madera. Pero en aquel momento agradecía de manera especial poder relajar su mal humor en solitario con aquel baño.

Supuso que se había quedado dormido cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo sobresaltó y lo hizo ponerse en guardia de inmediato. Con asombrosa rapidez alargó la mano y tomó la espada que había dejado al lado de la bañera, se puso en pie y se dispuso a hacer frente al indeseable intruso con la mirada más fiera que poseía. Con todos los músculos en tensión, quedó paralizado por la sorpresa que supuso la inesperada visita. De espaldas a él, una joven de la que en un primer momento solo pudo apreciar un cabello rizado que brillaba como el oro, se volvió despacio hasta borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro de ninfa y palidecer ante Albert, que se deleitó paseando la mirada de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de la muchacha, sin pudor ninguno. Había algo en ella que hizo que el calor se extendiera por su piel y su excitación creciera de manera alarmantemente rápida. Quizá fuera la exuberancia que se intuía debajo de aquel chal que acababa de resbalar a sus pies. Quizá fuera la recién descubierta camisola semitransparente que alimentaba su imaginación, o quizá fuera la curiosidad con la que la joven repasaba su cuerpo desnudo. Sea como fuere, el deseo había empezado a correr espeso por sus venas. Hacía semanas, desde que había empezado ese condenado viaje, que no yacía con mujer alguna. ¿Sería posible que la hospitalidad de Braden White llegara hasta tal extremo?

Albert salió con cuidado de la bañera y dejó la espada en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de los enormes ojos verdes de la mujer ni un solo momento.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién sois vos?

Ante el mutismo de la muchacha, se aproximó. Sabía de sobra el efecto que causaba en las mujeres y, por la reacción de aquella joven, estaba claro que no era inmune a sus encantos. Se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella y alargó la mano para tomar entre sus dedos uno de los rizos que rozaban la curva de sus pechos. El efecto de la sutil caricia provocó que los pezones se marcaran a través de la fina tela y lo tentaran a aproximar su boca a ellos, cerrar los labios sobre su corona y lamerlos sin descanso. Debido a la mirada ardiente que recorría el cuerpo de la doncella, Albert la vio contener el aliento y abrir sus carnosos labios para exhalar un tímido suspiro. Después, con aparente inocencia, se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. El efecto en el cuerpo de Albert fue inmediato. Todas y cada una de las partes de su anatomía se tensaron de manera súbita por el sensual gesto.

—¿No pensáis hablar? —musitó con voz ronca al tiempo que acortaba más la distancia. Casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de aquel delicioso cuerpo. Inspiró hondo y percibió el sutil aroma a canela y limón que desprendía la piel de la muchacha. Tentador, demasiado tentador.

Se llevó el mechón de pelo que todavía tenía entre sus dedos a la boca y lo besó. El jadeo de sorpresa que escapó de los labios de la muchacha fue incentivo más que suficiente para que la mano libre de Albert se cerniera sobre su cintura y la pegara a su cuerpo mojado. Cada curva, depresión y montículo encajó a la perfección. Agachó la cabeza y se obligó a ir despacio. Aunque la muchacha había acudido allí para saciar sus instintos más primarios, Albert supuso, por la respiración errática y la mirada temerosa de aquella belleza, que no tenía demasiada experiencia. Sería delicado con ella, al menos la primera vez.

Las entrecortadas exhalaciones que escapaban de la boca de la joven se mezclaron con el ronco susurro de su garganta antes de dominar con los suyos los carnosos y exquisitos labios. Poseído por una lujuria irracional, invadió y conquistó la boca de la muchacha cuyo cuerpo se aflojó entre sus brazos hasta tenerla rendida por completo. A punto estuvo de perder toda cordura cuando la tímida lengua de la mujer se entregó a bailar con la suya. Con desesperación, la apretó entre la puerta y su cuerpo, presionó las caderas contra las de ella y colocó la mano en la parte de atrás de su muslo para abrirla para él.

—¡Candy! —la voz de otra mujer se escuchó como un murmullo al otro lado de la puerta al tiempo que golpeaba la madera con timidez—Espero por tu bien que no estés escondida en ninguno de estos aposentos. Si es así, me temo que nos habremos metido en un buen lío. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oyes?

La joven se alejó de los brazos de Albert con brusquedad deliciosamente sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes y el pecho subiendo y bajando de excitación. Se observaron durante unos instantes, ambos jadeando, hasta que los pasos al otro lado de la puerta se alejaron con rapidez. La muchacha aprovechó el desconcierto que vio en los ojos de Albert para salir de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo y dejar al excitado guerrero solo para que satisficiera sus más íntimos instintos por sí mismo.

Tiempo después, de malhumor por la manera insatisfactoria con la que había terminado su encuentro, y no del todo repuesto de su excitación, Albert bajó al salón para reunirse con su anfitrión. Fue el último en hacerlo. Tanto Anthony como sus hombres y el sacerdote ya estaban presentes. No así el obispo, observó. Una vez acomodado junto a ellos, fue informado del estado de salud de Wilmer Fraser y de su indisposición a formar parte de la mesa. Al parecer, los peores temores de Albert se habían confirmado y el clérigo había enfermado. Ahora mismo estaba siendo tratado de las fiebres y era probable que tuvieran que retrasar su partida unos días. Un motivo más que añadir a favor de su enojo.

Braden lo instó a sentarse junto a él y empezaron a dar buena cuenta de la exquisita comida que habían preparado en su honor. Pese a la interesante charla del laird White sobre los acontecimientos políticos que mantenían a Escocia en vilo, Albert se sorprendió observando el salón en busca de la extraña muchacha que había irrumpido en su habitación y que parecía haber desaparecido por arte de magia. Ya estaban a punto de terminar de comer cuando la vio. Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y tuvo que moverse en la silla para intentar aliviar la incomodidad entre sus piernas. La joven seguía llevando el cabello suelto, pero había cubierto su cuerpo con una túnica de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y un cinturón dorado.

—¡Ah! Aquí estás. Acércate, querida. —Braden se levantó y tendió la mano hacia la muchacha que, todavía con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, avanzó hacia ellos con un contoneo natural que captó la atención de todos los presentes— Señores, les presento a mi hija Candice White Campbell. Candy saluda a nuestros invitados del clan Andrew.

Los fue presentando uno a uno, pero solo Albert seguía acaparando su atención. Cuando llegó su turno, el guerrero cabeceó ligeramente dedicándole una mirada dura que Candy no entendió. Nerviosa, hizo una torpe reverencia que provocó la sonrisa de Anthony y, acto seguido, una mirada indignada de la joven y otra de reproche de Albert hacia su hermano.

—Comparte mesa con nosotros, hija.

—Por supuesto, padre. —Si su cuerpo era puro pecado, la sensualidad de su voz no se quedaba atrás—. Sed bienvenidos a nuestro hogar.

Albert dio un paso atrás para que pudiera acceder a su asiento y aprovechó para volver a aspirar su excitante aroma cuando apenas lo rozó con las faldas al pasar frente a él. Dejó escapar una maldición con los dientes apretados al tiempo que se sentaba con rapidez en la silla para ocultar las pruebas evidentes de su excitación. Su malhumor no hacía más que ir en aumento. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese confundido a la hija del laird White con una ramera. Apretó la mandíbula y dirigió una mirada indignada hacia la joven. ¿Qué clase de muchacha entraba en los aposentos privados de un hombre sin siquiera llamar? ¡Y con ese condenado atuendo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza!

—Toma asiento, Candy.

Avergonzada por haberse quedado embobada observándolo, se apresuró a acatar la sugerencia de su padre. Se acomodó entre Anthony y Albert, y comenzó a inspirar para tranquilizarse. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, le llegaba el mismo olor a hierba fresca del hombre que tenía al lado y su cuerpo parecía arder en fiebres. Intentó aparentar calma, pero la manera obsesiva de retorcer los dedos sobre la falda la delataban. El corazón de Candy no había dejado de latir de manera acelerada desde que había entrado en la estancia que ahora ocupaba Albert, ocultándose de su hermana, como parte del juego infantil que a veces compartían, pero que en esta ocasión tuvo consecuencias inesperadas para ella. Ese impresionante guerrero la había tomado entre sus brazos y despertado sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre como él, grande, apuesto y duro como una roca. En todas y cada una de sus partes… Volvió a sonrojarse y se atragantó con su propia saliva, lo que provocó de nuevo las risas de Anthony Andrew.

Aunque pareciera imposible, el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó. El azoramiento no había desaparecido porque todavía sentía las manos de Albert sobre su cuerpo y sus labios dominar los suyos. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y la primera, también, que la besaban. Lo miró de reojo y observó cómo palpitaba uno de los músculos de su mandíbula. Deseó estirar la mano y acariciar aquel punto exacto para que se relajara, deseó que la encarara de frente, deseó volver a perderse en el azul de sus ojos, pero sobre todo deseó que la mirara con aquella extraña emoción que no sabía identificar y que solo había sentido estando con él. Sin embargo, se fue desilusionando al comprobar que, a medida que avanzaba la comida, ni siquiera la miraba de soslayo.

—Tiempos aciagos planean sobre nuestras tierras. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que el rey Alejandro dejaría Escocia sin un heredero? —se lamentó Braden retomando la conversación en el punto en el que la habían dejado.

—El Consejo de Regencia se ha reunido en varias ocasiones para seguir garantizando la paz. La pequeña Margarita está demasiado lejos… —agradeció así Albert la distracción que le proporcionó su anfitrión.

—Lejos o no, es la legítima heredera.

—Pero a placer se pasea el gato cuando el perro no está en casa.

—¿Vos sabéis algo, Andrew? —preguntó receloso Braden.

—Nada en absoluto. Solo sé que los nobles se mueven por oro, o tierras, y no andan escasos de afán de poder.

—Demasiados pretendientes tendría el trono si finalmente la princesa Margarita, Dios no lo quiera, no fuera proclamada reina. El Consejo de Regencia tendrá que velar para garantizar su nombramiento si no queremos vernos envueltos en una guerra.

—El Consejo de Regencia está formado por los nobles del reino—apuntó Albert, escéptico.

—Confiemos pues en que harán lo correcto por el bien de Escocia.

—Confiemos.

Bebieron de sus copas en un brindis silencioso. Ambos sabían que el nombramiento de la princesa no había formado parte de los planes de los nobles. Sin embargo, era la única salida que tenían para garantizar la paz y evitar una guerra civil. Los Andrew, vasallos de los Bruce, sabían que estos últimos eran nobles poderosos y posibles postulantes al trono si finalmente Margarita no era proclamada reina. Y los White conocían bien cuánto ansiaba su pariente, el también pretendiente al trono, John Balliol, ser nombrado rey.

—No habéis probado bocado, ¿os sentís indispuesta?

Anthony Andrew, testigo silencioso de las miradas furtivas de la joven hacia su hermano, decidió intervenir y ofrecerle conversación. Candy en un principio se sobresaltó, buscó en sus astutos ojos azules algún rastro de burla o diversión, pero comprobó que pese a sonreír, lo hacía de manera afable. Agradeció su preocupación, pero sobre todo, que le ofreciera la posibilidad de distraer sus pensamientos de la perturbadora presencia de Albert.

—No tengo demasiado apetito —se justificó.

Anthony sonrió y se acercó al oído de la joven, lo que provocó que se envarara y Albert se percatara de la tensión de Candy, así como de la proximidad de su hermano.

—No os preocupéis. Aunque Albert parece un ogro, no suele comerse a nadie —susurró en secreto.

Candy le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, tomó su copa para brindar con él y empezaron a conversar. Escuchó obnubilada las cualidades de las tierras de los Andrew y los motivos de su viaje a las Lowlands, su reunión con la familia judía con la que mantenían relaciones comerciales, así como anécdotas que la hicieron reír.

—Anthony… —advirtió Albert cuando Braden se levantó de la mesa para atender a Akir—. Compórtate.

Por toda respuesta, su hermano levantó las manos a modo de rendición, dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la joven y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda para atender a sus hombres.

—Solo estábamos conversando —Candy encaró a Albert por primera vez.

—No es una actitud correcta para una mujer de vuestra posición mostraros tan interesada por las palabras de un hombre. Sois la hija del laird.

—Sé perfectamente quién soy. ¿Sería más correcto que me mostrara interesada por sus atributos físicos que por su verborrea acaso?—Albert la fulminó con el azul frío de sus ojos, sorprendido por el descaro y la desenvoltura de la joven. Pero Candy no se achantó—Por cierto, el que parece que no sabía quién era yo sois vos, mi señor. ¿No es cierto? —replicó con retintín.

La mirada de desconcierto del líder de los Andrew cuando su padre la había presentado hizo que comprendiera que la había confundido con otro tipo de mujer.

—No me culpéis por vuestra falta de decoro y por ende provocar mi confusión. Demasiado benévolo fui con vos —masculló entre dientes.

—Benévola sería una disculpa por vuestro comportamiento y posterior reprimenda que, dicho sea de paso, no merezco. Solo estaba hablando con vuestro hermano.

—No solo estabais hablando. Vuestras risas confirmaban mis apreciaciones. — Apretó la copa entre sus dedos, no tanto por el descaro de la joven como por las ganas de tumbarla sobre sus rodillas y acallarla con su boca.

—Eso lo diréis vos —respondió altiva, ajena a los pensamientos del guerrero—. No me conocéis en absoluto.

—Sé más de vos de lo que tendría que saber —la interrumpió. No podía creer que aquella muchacha lo desafiara cuando los guerreros más fieros de su clan no osaban a levantar la mirada si lo sabían malhumorado—. ¿Qué esperabais encontrar colándoos en los aposentos de un hombre? —Bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un ronco susurro—. Debéis dar gracias a Dios de que fuimos interrumpidos. Las consecuencias habrían sido desastrosas.

Candy lo miró sin entender, lo que provocó que Albert comprendiera hasta dónde llegaba la inocencia de la joven. Maldijo en voz baja y se incorporó dispuesto a abandonar la mesa. Tan solo recordar sus prominentes curvas presionar su cuerpo lo encendía. Se disculpó con su anfitrión y salió del salón a grandes zancadas. Tenía que alejarse de aquella joven que despertaba con su sola presencia irrefrenables impulsos.

En un principio decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse a su habitación, pero cuando recordó el inesperado encuentro con Candy en esa misma estancia, dio media vuelta y salió al patio del castillo. Agradeció la brisa fresca de media tarde, la lluvia les había dado un respiro y los rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes. Respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia las almenas. Paseó sin rumbo, perdido en sus pensamientos por los muros del castillo de Carlisle hasta que decidió que ya había templado sus nervios. No podía demorar más su regreso y, sobre todo, debía ir a interesarse por el estado de salud del obispo.

Entró de nuevo en el salón, se obligó a no mirar hacia la mesa aunque por el rabillo del ojo distinguió perfectamente el dorado del cabello de Candy. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras del ala este y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta la habitación en la que Braden White le había dicho que se encontraba el obispo. Llamó con suavidad y esperó el permiso para entrar. En cuanto la respuesta llegó del otro lado de la puerta, accedió a la estancia. Pero no fue Wilmer Fraser postrado en la cama lo que llamó su atención. Ni la cantidad de sirvientas que limpiaban la habitación en riguroso silencio; fue la joven sentada sobre el alféizar de la ventana, bañada por la suave luz del atardecer, la que le robó la respiración. Jamás había visto una belleza tan virginal. Su rostro parecía esculpido en mármol, líneas perfectas y tez clara. Su cabello, liso y dorado cual hilos de oro, caía en cascada sobre su espalda. En cuanto sus ojos, dos piedras preciosas de extraño color azul y reflejos amatista, se posaron sobre él supo que su corazón había dejado de latir por sí mismo para hacerlo por aquella extraordinaria mujer.

—Vos debéis ser el líder del clan Andrew —aventuró la joven ante el mutismo y falta de movimiento de Albert

—Disculpad —carraspeó y caminó hacia ella como lo hacen las polillas hacia el fuego—. Albert Andrew.

Tendió la mano para tomar la de aquella diosa entre las suyas. Una mano que no dudaba a la hora de empuñar su espada y que sin embargo lo hacía ahora ante la expectativa de tocar a aquella mujer. La acarició con cuidado y posó un ligero beso sobre el dorso. Inspiró el aroma a lavanda y abrió los ojos para fijarlos de nuevo en los de ella.

—Camille White Campbell —se presentó algo incómoda al tiempo que se liberaba de su contacto—. Supongo que habéis venido para interesaros por el estado del obispo.

—Así es.

O al menos así era en un principio. Ahora sus intereses habían cambiado.

—Todavía no hemos conseguido que remita la fiebre y no consiente en tomar nada, apenas un poco de agua. Lo único que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar.

—Entiendo.

Apenas prestó atención a la explicación, perdido en el aterciopelado y suave tono de su voz. No la había visto nunca, sin embargo la reconoció en el acto. Aquella era la mujer perfecta para ser su esposa. Encarnaba todas las cualidades que buscaba en una mujer: dulce, sensata, compasiva, comedida…

El silencio que se cernía sobre ellos incomodó sobremanera a Camille, que se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de la cercanía de Albert

—Si me disculpáis, ahora que parece que se ha quedado tranquilo, me retiraré. —Hizo una perfecta reverencia dispuesta a abandonar la habitación cuando Albert la detuvo de nuevo y le ofreció su brazo.

—Como bien decís, el obispo solo necesita descanso. Permitidme que os acompañe al salón.

Camille asintió, discreta y atribulada por las atenciones de aquel impresionante guerrero. Posó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Albert y se dejó guiar escaleras abajo hasta el gran comedor.

A Candy se le escapó una sonrisa involuntaria cuando vio entrar a Albert en el salón de nuevo, y esta se ensanchó más aún cuando se percató de quién lo acompañaba. Se levantó de la mesa y abandonó la soporífera conversación sobre política para prácticamente correr a su encuentro. Después del vergonzoso altercado de la mañana con el jefe de los Andrew, se moría de ganas de poder hablar con Camille. Sus pasos titubearon cuando vio que los ojos del guerrero no se separaban de su hermana y algo parecido a la desilusión mitigó las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Pero su determinación era férrea y la necesidad de confesar a alguien de su entera confianza, como era Camille que había recibido su primer beso, más férrea aún.

—Camy, necesito que me acompañes.

—¡Candy! Saluda como corresponde a nuestro invitado —la amonestó con suavidad.

A regañadientes, hizo una más que cuestionable reverencia y la miró con desesperación. Candy era tres años menor que Camille, no era una gran diferencia de edad, pero cuando se carece del amor de una madre desde muy temprana edad, la hermana mayor se convierte en la sustituta natural. Camille había asimilado ese rol desde muy joven y quizá la responsabilidad que acarreaba la había convertido en una mujer demasiado madura y responsable. A diferencia de Candy, que gozaba de libertad y tenía ese aire indomable, la mayor de las hermanas White era toda contención y buenas maneras.

—Mi señor, os presento a mi hermana Candice. Disculpad su… efusividad.

—Ya tengo el placer, mi señora —dirigió una mirada dura a la ojiverde, cargada de resentimiento y, de nuevo, de algo más primitivo pero que Candy siguió sin entender. Al momento, la atención de Albert se desvió a Camille. La desilusión de Candy fue en aumento. Necesitaba hablar con Camy, que le explicara el significado de todas aquellas miradas y las reacciones de su propio cuerpo cuando estaba con ese hombre.

—Camy… —murmuró con impaciencia.

—Disculpadme, mi señor. Pero la urgencia de mi hermana parece que debe ser atendida.

—Os disculparé siempre que me prometáis un paseo a vuestro regreso. No aceptaré un no —la intensidad de su mirada así lo confirmaba.

Si el inexperto corazón de Candy intuía que la atención de Albert hacia su hermana no era mera cortesía, ahora no le cupo ninguna duda. Albert no iba a ser la excepción; como todos los hombres del castillo, se había quedado prendado de Camille. La profunda desilusión la hizo sentirse ridícula; sentimiento que se acrecentó al descubrir la rapidez con la que se había ilusionado de aquel tosco y enigmático guerrero. Apesadumbrada, reconoció que ella jamás podría competir con su querida Camille. Simplemente porque no se podía mejorar la perfección. Palideció lo suficiente para llamar la atención de su hermana, esta vez de manera involuntaria. La comprensión de que por primera vez albergaba sentimientos románticos por un hombre y la desilusión de comprobar que no era correspondida dolieron a tal nivel físico que la hicieron sentirse enferma.

—Por supuesto. Os acompañaré con gusto —añadió con educación Camille—. Si sois tan amable…

Se excusó con una reverencia, tomó del codo a Candy y ambas se alejaron del salón. En un principio intentó caminar hacia sus aposentos, pero Candy se negó. Tomó la iniciativa y emprendió la marcha, segura del sitio al que quería dirigirse. Su hermana hubo de seguirla prácticamente al trote. Atravesaron las cocinas y salieron por la puerta trasera, en silencio, hasta que llegaron al bosque y siguieron caminando apenas unos metros hasta el pequeño riachuelo. Una vez allí, Candy se agachó para coger una piedra y lanzarla contra la corriente. Necesitaba ese paseo para poner sus pensamientos en orden y cuestionarse si debía hablar a Camille de su encuentro con Albert Andrew o no.

—¿Qué te sucede? Dentro parecías enferma de verdad —se preocupó Camille

—Demasiadas horas encerrada en un salón rodeada de conversaciones tediosas —mintió.

Sospechaba que Camille había aceptado la invitación de Albert por educación, para desempeñar el papel de perfecta anfitriona. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si ella le confesaba que, inexplicablemente y con una rapidez fuera de toda lógica, se sentía atraída por el líder de los Andrew? Cabía la posibilidad de que Camy llegara a la conclusión de que había perdido el juicio. Pero… ¿y si Albert también había despertado interés en Camille? Quizá su hermana se alejara de él para no hacerla sufrir y rechazaría sus atenciones. Su parte más egoísta deseó confesárselo. Sin embargo, su fidelidad y el amor por su hermana la detuvieron. Su hermana había renunciado a demasiadas cosas por hacerse cargo de ella. Le debía la posibilidad de que fuera feliz. Después de todo, en cuanto lo conociera mejor, existiría la posibilidad de que no congeniaran. Camille jamás había mostrado interés por ningún hombre, al menos que ella recordara, y Albert Andrew era demasiado robusto, tosco, atractivo... Tras ese pensamiento, se sintió más estúpida aún. Era imposible no sentir el magnetismo de aquel guerrero.

—Debería pedirle a padre que te castigara a no montar durante una semana por el susto que me has dado.

—Pero me quieres demasiado y no lo harás. —Al mirarla aleteó con sus tupidas pestañas y provocó la discreta risa de su hermana.

—Tienes razón. En esta ocasión —puntualizó— no lo haré. Pero si vuelves a fingirte enferma, ten por seguro que seré yo misma la que se encargue de pedir a Akir que te vigile noche y día. Se acabó tu libertad, ¿me has entendido?

—A la perfección.

—Bien.

Se sentaron sobre la hierba y escucharon el rumor del agua a sus pies.

—¿Qué piensas de los Andrew? —Ni siquiera la miró por miedo a encontrar ilusión en sus ojos.

—No entiendo tu pregunta, Candy.

—Su líder es…

—¿Apuesto? —sonrió con complicidad Camille.

—Inquietante —concluyó molesta.

Así que su hermana también había reparado en el dorado cabello, el profundo y frío azul de sus ojos y la perfección de su cuerpo. Después de ser víctima de su intensa mirada, entendía mejor que nunca por qué el hielo quemaba.

—Si te molesta su presencia, me temo que todavía deberás soportarla por un tiempo. El obispo Fraser debe recuperarse por completo y mucho me temo que esa mejoría se retrasará unos días. No puede apenas moverse, sería contraproducente trasladarlo al monasterio más cercano, así que es nuestro deber velar por su salud.

No supo si alegrarse o echarse a llorar. Más tiempo para estar junto a él. Más tiempo para intentar conquistarlo, pero a la vez, más tiempo para soportar sus desplantes si Albert seguía insistiendo en tratarla con desdén o, peor aún, como si no existiera.

Suspiró.

—Intentaré sobrevivir.

Albert esperó, ansioso, en el salón el regreso de Camille para cobrarse su promesa. Cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta, admiró la elegancia de sus movimientos, su intensa belleza y disfrutó ante la incomodidad que había despertado en ella su mirada. Se levantó y acudió solícito a su encuentro.

—Empezaba a pensar que os habíais arrepentido, mi señora.

—Os di mi palabra. —Ni siquiera lo miraba. Albert alargó la mano y le alzó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.

—¿Solo aceptasteis por eso, mi señora?

El rubor encendió sus mejillas al tiempo que con discreción se alejó de su contacto.

—He pensado que os gustaría pasear por nuestros patios.

—Lo haré encantado. No es tanto el lugar como la compañía lo que más deseo conocer.

Camille fingió no entender el cumplido y comenzó a caminar, convencida de que Albert la seguía.

Candy, testigo de todo escondida cerca de las escaleras del ala este, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó como nunca lo había hecho para que su inocente paseo los desencantara a ambos.

—Siempre he sabido que mi hermano era un necio. Ahora he obtenido la confirmación.

Se sobresaltó tanto al saberse sorprendida, que por un momento estuvo a punto de tropezar con el escalón y caer de manera ridícula frente a Anthony Andrew.

—No sé de qué me habláis.

—Permitidme que lo dude, mi señora —chasqueó la lengua y se apartó de la pared contigua en la que permanecía con los brazos cruzados para colocarse frente a ella—. Al igual que sé que mi hermano es un necio, también sé que vos no tenéis un pelo de tonta. Os gusta el terco de mi hermano.

—¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?! —se indignó y ruborizó a partes iguales.

—Al igual que creo que vos también le gustáis —continuó con una sonrisa, haciendo oídos sordos.

—¿Vos creéis? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Solo que él todavía no lo sabe.

—Oh… —Se lamentó para al momento mirarlo furibunda —. ¡¿Os estáis burlando de mí?!

—Resulta tentador, pero no, mi señora.

—Pues lo parece. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras de manera acelerada.

—Candy —en cuanto la llamó por su nombre se detuvo en el acto y se giró—, estoy de vuestro lado en esto. Me gustaría que me considerarais vuestro amigo.

Desde los escalones que los separaban, lo observó con tanta intensidad que parecía querer adentrarse en su mente para adivinar si podía fiarse de él. Algo debió de ver en su mirada, o quizá fuera el tono de su voz, pero creyó en la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sea como fuere, su gesto cambió y le dedicó una sonrisa franca.

—Estaré encantada de ser vuestra amiga, Anthony Andrew

—Para mí será un placer, Candy White Campbell.

Hizo una reverencia y volvió junto a sus hombres para seguir bebiendo.

A la hora de la cena, Candy apareció radiante en el salón. Después de la conversación con Anthony se había encerrado en su habitación a esperar el regreso de su hermana y de Albert. Asomada a la ventana, fue testigo del breve paseo de la pareja y de la separación de ambos cuando su hermana emprendió el camino hacia las cocinas y él hacia los establos. Ahora, ilusionada de nuevo, avanzaba hacia la mesa donde su padre y el resto de sus invitados, excepto Camille que seguía cuidando del obispo, la esperaban. Resuelta a no perder la atención de Albert de nuevo, volvió a ocupar el mismo sitio que en la comida. Pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, fue testigo de la pasividad de Albert ante su presencia. Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad. En su sillón, atento a cualquier movimiento de la joven, Albert intentaba centrar su interés en el padre de ésta. Tarea harto difícil cuando sus manos se rozaban sobre la mesa y el busto exuberante de la joven se mecía sobre el escote de su vestido cada vez que suspiraba, y no eran pocas las veces que esto ocurría. Una gota de sudor descendía por su espalda y el flujo de sangre parecía solo conducir a un sitio en concreto.

—¿Os han gustado nuestros patios? —Se atrevió Candy a interrumpir la charla de Albert con su padre aprovechando el momento en que Akir se aproximó a la mesa.

—Sí —contestó escueto.

—Pero seguro que habríais apreciado más montar a caballo por el río.—Se acercó un poco más a él, ruborizada por la proposición que quería hacerle, al tiempo que Albert obtuvo una fantástica panorámica de la piel de su escote— ¿Os gustaría que os lo mostrara?

Albert tragó con dificultad. Se moría de ganas… Pero aquella mujer era una inconsciente.

—¿Qué me proponéis exactamente, muchacha? —preguntó con dureza.

Candy se envaró y lo miró sorprendida. Tan solo quería pasar algo más de tiempo con él, poder hablar y conocerlo mejor.

—Un inocente paseo —respondió molesta—. Salir a montar y disfrutar del aire libre.

«Montar y disfrutar». La unión de esas dos palabras y las imágenes que aparecían en su mente no tenían nada de inocentes. Cuanto antes las alejara de él mejor. Solo había una mujer en la que se debía centrar.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Se lo propondré a vuestra hermana.

Si Albert le hubiese echado la jarra de cerveza por la cabeza no la habría humillado más.

—A Camille no le gusta montar —susurró herida.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Intervino de manera casual Anthony Lo que provocó que ambos fueran conscientes de que éste había presenciado la conversación— Yo me apunto. Si Albert no quiere, me ofrezco para acompañaros, mi señora.

—Olvídalo —ladró Albert—. No saldrás con ella a cabalgar.

Candy los miró de hito en hito. Solo cuando Anthony le guiñó un ojo entendió sus intenciones.

—Estaré encantada de que me acompañéis, Anthony —Le dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

—Una lástima que mi hermano mañana no pueda montar. —La gravedad de la voz de Albert captó la atención de ambos.

—¿Y eso por qué, mi señor?

—Eso, Albert. ¿Por qué no podré ir? — Se mofó Anthony de él.

—Porque con las piernas rotas no se puede —se levantó y abandonó el salón del mismo talante que había entrado, molesto y enfurruñado.

Anthony se carcajeó al instante, pero Candy tardó un momento en entender la amenaza de Albert. Cuando lo hizo, una tímida sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Quizá, Anthony Andrew tuviese razón y Albert también tuviese interés en ella.

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó dispuesta a salir a cabalgar, pero el tiempo se había aliado contra sus planes. El aguacero que se cernía sobre Cumbria imposibilitaba salir del castillo. Así pues, se propuso acercarse a Albert de nuevo e intentar averiguar algo más sobre él. Bajó al salón más pronto que de costumbre con la esperanza de encontrárselo a solas. Por fortuna, en esta ocasión la suerte se alió de su lado. Caminando de un lado a otro, como un perro enjaulado, el primogénito de los Andrew recorría el salón. El corazón comenzó a golpear sus costillas al latir con violencia, inspiró y se acercó decidida a él.

Albert la había visto por el rabillo del ojo, pero hasta que no percibió el contoneo de sus caderas dirigirse hacia él, no perdió la esperanza de que su destino fuera otro. Apretó la mandíbula y se preparó para ser abordado.

—Buenos días, mi señor. —Con una leve reverencia, Candy le cortó el paso.

—Buenos sean para vos también. —Intentó rodearla y alejarse, pero ella lo volvió a interceptar. Se cruzó de brazos y, en contra de su intención, se fijó en ella.

—Parece que al final no podremos salir a cabalgar. —Nerviosa, restregó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus caderas. Al momento, la mirada de Albert se dirigió a ese punto.

—Eso parece.

Candy esperó a que continuara la conversación, pero tras unos segundos incómodos, se decidió a hacerlo ella de nuevo.

—Vuestro hermano me contó que hacéis competiciones por ver quién cruza el lago Duich primero.

Al momento, la joven se reprendió por un comentario tan absurdo y fuera de lugar, pero era tarde para volverse atrás.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué más os ha contado Anthony?

—Bueno… —dudó. Lo cierto es que poco más sabía, pero no quería dejar de hablar con él—. También me dijo que aunque parezca que vayáis a morderme, sois inofensivo.

—¿Y vos qué creéis? —Albert avanzó con intención de intimidarla—.¿Os parezco inofensivo?

—No os temo —murmuró una respuesta errática, hechizada por el azul de sus ojos a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

—Pues deberíais. No sabéis de lo que soy capaz. Puedo haceros mucho daño.

—¿Qué motivos podíais tener para querer herirme? —Lo miró sin entender.

El inocente comentario de la joven lo dejó sin habla. Más aún porque tenía razón. ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de apartarla de su lado? La respuesta la encontró cuando Candy se mordió los labios, nerviosa, y sus calzones comenzaron a apretarle. Se retiró unos pasos y se tomó un poco de tiempo para reaccionar. Esa mujer lo perturbaba demasiado.

—Anthony se equivoca.

Su habitual expresividad delató la desilusión que las palabras de Albert le habían ocasionado.

—No os ofendáis, pero confío más en las palabras de Anthony que en las vuestras. El hecho de que me aviséis, ya indica que no deseáis hacerme daño.

—Alejaos de mí, mujer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no os complace mi compañía? Yo solo pretendía conversar con vos… No era mi intención molestaros.

Como cualquier animal que se siente acorralado, Albert reaccionó atacando a la muchacha.

—Os estáis creando falsas ilusiones conmigo.

Candy retrocedió como si la hubiese golpeado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. No pensaba que sus intereses fuesen tan evidentes…

—Entiendo —susurró mientras caminaba hacia atrás—. Si me disculpáis, tengo un asunto importante que atender.

Si Albert pensó que se sentiría aliviado cuando la joven se retirara, no pudo estar más equivocado. Algo se removió dentro de su pecho cuando la vio salir, apática, del salón. Se maldijo en voz alta, pero sabía que alejarla de su lado era lo mejor. Pronto si todo iba bien, expresaría su intención de pedir en matrimonio la mano de Camille.

Después de una jornada de miradas furtivas, comentarios cruzados y encuentros incómodos; de una noche de insomnio e intranquilidad para Candy, el tercer día de los Andrew en Carlisle amaneció con un sol radiante. Por tanto, tal y como Candy pretendía, por fin salieron a cabalgar. Solo que en vez de hacerlo como le hubiese gustado en un principio, a solas con Albert, sus hermanos se unieron al paseo. Camille accedió con la intención de vigilar a Candy; la conocía bien y sabía lo que ocurría cada vez que salía a montar. A su temor se unía el extraño comportamiento de su hermana pequeña desde que los Andrew habían llegado a Carlisle.

Albert a lomos de su semental negro, se mantuvo al lado de Camille, al ritmo lento, muy lento, que ella marcaba. Mientras, observaba frente a él, la marcha de Anthony y Candy. Testigo de sus comentarios susurrados y sonrisas cómplices, se propuso ignorarlos y centrarse en la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Acusé vuestra ausencia ayer en la cena, mi señora. —Se volvió hacia ella y se embebió de su belleza serena. Desvió la mirada hacia delante y, al momento, la curva del trasero de Candy, su estrecha cintura y el cabello salvaje que ondeaba con el viento llamaron su atención y lo hipnotizaron. Apretó los dientes mientras se amonestaba mentalmente y se centró de nuevo en la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Debía atender al obispo, mi señor.

—Afortunado él.

Camille se sonrojó y prestó atención a su hermana cuando esta resopló de hastío apenas unos pasos más adelante.

—¿Os aburrís en mi compañía, Candy? —Anthony levantó una ceja con socarronería.

—Cuando salgo a cabalgar lo hago de verdad. Para pasear prefiero hacerlo a pie.

—¿Me estáis pidiendo algo de emoción, quizá?

—¿Aceptaríais una carrera? —sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

—Cuando vos deseéis.

—Candy… —advirtió Camille desde atrás.

Aunque había oído perfectamente el tono de advertencia de su hermana, sus impulsos eran más fuertes que la posible ansiedad que pudiera crear a Camille Apretó las rodillas sobre el caballo, agarró fuerte las riendas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ya! —dijo al tiempo que azuzaba a su caballo y lo ponía al trote.

Al momento, Anthony la siguió con una carcajada y Albert se envaró en su silla. Candy se perdía en el horizonte y llevaba una velocidad endiablada. Disgustado, se movió inquieto sobre su caballo. Esa mujer estaba loca. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado cuando la vio saltar unos matorrales y perderse en el bosque.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó. No podía dejar a Camille allí sola, pero por Dios que estaba deseando salir en busca de Candy y reprenderla por su inconsciencia. ¿Qué clase de mujer cabalgaba así?

—Estamos cerca del castillo, mi señor. No os preocupéis por mí. Os agradecería que fuerais en busca de mi hermana. Mi padre y yo nos hemos cansado de advertirle del peligro de su manera de montar, pero Candy no nos escucha. Quizá a vos os haga caso.

Albert la miraba indeciso, intentando decidir qué hacer, cuando escuchó los cascos de un caballo acercarse.

—La he perdido —explicó Anthony—. La tenía controlada cuando de repente ha desaparecido al cruzar el riachuelo.

—¡Acompaña a Camille al castillo, Anthony! —gritó al tiempo que espoleaba a su semental y salía en busca de aquella joven insensata.

A medida que se acercaba al arroyo su mal humor iba en aumento. En cuanto la encontrara tendría más que palabras con aquella mujer intrépida que con su sola presencia se había propuesto volverlo loco. En todos los sentidos. Era un hombre conocido por su frialdad y contención. Sin embargo, Candy parecía tener la cualidad de sacar lo peor de sí mismo. Escuchó el relincho de un caballo y azuzó al suyo para acudir a su encuentro. Su enfado se disipó cuando encontró al equino pastando solo. ¿La habría tirado? ¿Estaría herida? Con el corazón desbocado, desmontó para acercarse cuando Candy saltó de detrás de una roca.

—¡Os gané! —la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando vio que no era Anthony, sino Albert el recién llegado. La mirada que el guerrero le dirigió hizo que palideciera.

Como si de un lobo se tratara comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, despacio. Un paso tras otro.

—Explicadme, mujer imprudente, por qué no debería tumbaros sobre mis rodillas y daros un azote.

—Porque no tenéis por qué, ni sois quién —murmuró al tiempo que su espalda daba contra la roca tras la cual se había escondido.

Albert levantó las cejas y apoyó las manos una a cada lado de su rostro.

—¿Vos creéis?

Candy asintió.

—Estas son mis tierras, salgo a cabalgar todos los días. No es nada que no haya hecho antes.

—Entonces, quizá con un azote me quede corto.

—No seréis capaz… —nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

Los ojos de Albert se dirigieron a ese punto en concreto. A su sonrosada lengua y la voluptuosidad de su boca. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sus erráticas exhalaciones acariciaban su rostro. Inspiró para tranquilizarse, pero fue peor. Su aroma se extendió por su cuerpo con la rapidez del veneno y embotó todos sus sentidos. Desapareció el bosque, el relinchar de los caballos, el rumor del agua y el canto de los pájaros, y junto con ellos, todo su sentido común. Se pegó a ella y la aprisionó contra la roca al tiempo que reclamaba aquello que ya había probado una vez y lo atormentaba. La castigó con un beso exigente y hambriento. Demasiado tarde comprendió que el castigo sería para él cuando Candy se entregó por completo, se puso de puntillas y rozó con su busto el pecho de Albert, y supo que la deseaba más allá de todo raciocinio. Que Dios le ayudara a detener aquello porque él no podría hacerlo.

El corazón de Candy estaba a punto de estallar, el oxígeno no entraba en sus pulmones y su cuerpo ardía. Sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan eufórica. Se estiró y rodeó el cuello de Albert enredó sus dedos en los mechones dorados y se deleitó con el contacto de sus cuerpos, el ardor de sus entrañas y la necesidad de que algo más la llenara sin saber exactamente el qué. Sus grandes manos aprisionaron sus caderas y la pegaron con rudeza a las suyas.

—¡¿La has encontrado, Albert?!

La voz de su hermano alarmantemente cerca fue como un jarro de agua fría. Se separó de ella como si quemara, como si la culpable de su arrebato fuera ella. ¡Y lo era, maldita sea! Su sola presencia lo provocaba.

Se alejó a grandes zancadas, se arrodilló junto al río y se enfrió el rostro.

—¡Candy! —la voz de Camille hizo que Albert volviera a maldecir—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has caído?

En cuanto llegaron junto a ellos, Anthony la ayudó a desmontar y Camille se acercó hasta su hermana, preocupada por el mutismo de esta. La tomó de los hombros y la escrutó en búsqueda de alguna herida o signo de que hubiese caído del caballo.

—No he caído —susurró la muchacha ante el análisis pormenorizado de su hermana mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Camille suspiró aliviada y la abrazó.

—Cuando Anthony dijo que te había perdido pensé lo peor. Jamás me acostumbraré a verte montar así.

—No era mi intención que te preocuparas por mí.

—No puedo evitarlo —sonrió con tristeza—. Regresemos, ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Todavía estoy temblando.

Albert llegó junto a ellas, tomó de la mano a Camille y la acompañó hasta su caballo. Sin mirar ni una sola vez a Candy.

—Os ayudaré, mi señora.

La tomó por la cintura y la depositó con suavidad en la silla. Acto seguido montó sobre su caballo y tomando las riendas de la yegua de Camille emprendieron el regreso. Sin esperar a los demás.

—¿Seguro que estáis bien? —Anthony se acercó hasta ella y levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sí…

Cuando estuvo segura de que sus piernas no le fallarían, se dirigió a su caballo. Respiró hondo para coger fuerzas y auparse, pero Anthony llegó de nuevo junto a ella.

—¿Mi hermano os ha hecho daño?

—No —dijo con rapidez.

—Si os ha puesto un dedo encima, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

El rubor de Candy confirmó las sospechas de Anthony. Por sus labios hinchados y la rojez de sus mejillas, era evidente que le había puesto más de un dedo, pero evitó seguir preguntando para no incomodarla. Sonrió y la ayudó a montar.

El regreso fue en riguroso silencio, ninguno de los dos osó perturbarlo. Candy se sentía confusa, no entendía los cambios de humor de Albert, tan pronto le decía que se alejara de él, como la asaltaba con sus atenciones. Si la había besado significaba que sentía algo por ella, sin embargo, ¿por qué se comportaba con tanta frialdad delante de los demás?

Esa noche Camille asistió a la cena por orden de su padre. El obispo se encontraba mejor, la fiebre remitía y había consentido en tomar un poco de sopa. Si todo marchaba bien, en dos días retomarían su camino hacia la abadía de Scone. Albert no podía desaprovechar más oportunidades. Había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para ser la esposa de un laird como él y no la iba a dejar escapar. Tenía que empezar a dejar claras sus intenciones y hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Mientras cenaban, le ofreció conversación, la agasajó con cumplidos y la rozó con delicadeza para observar su reacción. Sin embargo, aunque educada, Camille mantenía las distancias con él. Empezaba a sospechar que no era porque le desagradara, no reaccionaba con rechazo cuando se tocaban, más bien sus reparos debían tratarse a su carácter y manera de ser, tan correcta y comedida y que a él tanto le agradaba. Con una mujer como ella haciéndose cargo de su castillo y de su clan, podría estar tranquilo. Se ocuparía de que la paz reinara en su hogar, lo liberaría de preocupaciones y calentaría su cama todas las noches. La miró de arriba a abajo y se paró en su boca. Bien dibujada, de labios ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, tan perfecta como era ella. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo ante la anticipación de tenerla como esposa. Su padre se sentiría satisfecho. Por fin había encontrado una mujer digna de su clan. Una a la que, estaba seguro, empezaba a amar.

Cuando Candy amaneció el día siguiente después de otra noche prácticamente en vela, el castillo parecía haber entrado en una actividad frenética. Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro cuando bajó al salón. Albert había ocupado todos sus pensamientos, algunos de los cuales la ruborizaban cuando recordaba la textura de sus labios y la aspereza de sus manos sobre su piel. Sin embargo, otros la avergonzaban por motivos muy diferentes. Por primera vez sintió celos de su hermana. Nunca había sido tan consciente de las diferencias entre Camy y ella hasta que apareció Albert y comenzó a mirar a su hermana con admiración y a ella… Atribulada, frunció las cejas. Seguía sin saber qué significaba su mirada. Por eso bajó al salón con la resolución de aclarar con él sus dudas. Después de lo sucedido en el bosque ansiaba poder hablar a solas y al mismo tiempo temía su explicación, ¿y si para él las caricias y los besos compartidos hubiesen sido algo insignificante y de un hachazo hiciera añicos sus ilusiones?

Ante su infructuosa búsqueda dentro del castillo, decidió probar suerte en los patios. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Anthony y al resto de los hombres del clan Andrew preparando los caballos. Sin más demora, se acercó a hablar con él.

—¿Os marcháis?

—Buenos días, Candy —sonrió con amabilidad—. Debemos partir de inmediato. Hemos recibido un mensaje de Robert Bruce. Nos espera en Scone, al parecer hay noticias sobre el viaje de la joven princesa Margarita y debemos partir sin demora.

—¿Y el obispo? —la angustia era palpable en la voz de Candy

—Sabía que la salud del prelado os robaba el sueño —comentó irónico—. Pero no temáis, mi señora, que está bastante recuperado y ha dispuesto acompañarnos.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Candy fulminó con la mirada a Anthony por el tono jocoso e impertinente de sus palabras. Ambos sabían por qué estaba tan afectada por su partida, y el obispo Fraser no ocupaba el primer lugar en sus preocupaciones.

—Y ahí viene el motivo de vuestra inquietud, querida amiga —susurró para que nadie más los oyera.

Al volverse, observó acercarse a Albert con resolución. El corazón empezó a bombear acelerado y respiró de manera superficial, con inhalaciones cortas que propiciaban que su nerviosismo aumentara, o quizá fuera al revés.

Llegó junto a ella y la ignoró por completo para dirigirse a Anthony y debatir sobre aspectos prácticos del viaje, rutas a seguir y paradas estipuladas hasta la abadía. Se sintió una intrusa en su propia casa y se movió inquieta intentando decidir qué debía hacer, si marcharse o esperar para hablar con él antes de su partida. Tomó la decisión de manera apresurada cuando Albert se alejó sin volver la vista atrás hacia los establos. Lo siguió apresurada y entró tras él. Se adentró de manera atropellada en la caballeriza, casi a ciegas, pues sus ojos todavía no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, lo que provocó que chocara contra algo y a punto estuviera de caer cuando ese algo la sujetó por la cintura para evitar que diera con sus huesos en el suelo.

—¿Qué queréis? —Albert la soltó con rapidez y se giró hacia el cubículo del que había sacado a su caballo.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar. —Odió cómo le tembló la voz y el ligero tono de súplica que encerraban sus palabras.

—Disculpadme, pero no sé de qué.

—Tengo algunas dudas que esperaba pudiera aclarar con vos.

Albert se volvió para mirarla sobre su hombro y al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se mordisqueaba el labio y abrazaba su cintura elevando su busto que sobresalía más de lo que debía sobre su vestido.

—Sigo sin comprender de qué.

—Me besasteis —soltó a bocajarro—. Y quisiera saber por qué…

Vio cómo su espalda se ponía rígida y dejaba de ajustar las cinchas de cuero sobre su semental.

—Una dama no hace preguntas tan indiscretas —la amonestó con dureza.

—Estoy segura de que a una dama tampoco se la trata como vos lo hicisteis contra la roca en el bosque.

—En eso debo daros la razón.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no me consideráis una dama? Soy una mujer educada como…

—No os considero una mujer —la cortó en el acto—. Os considero una chiquilla malcriada acostumbrada a hacer y deshacer a su antojo, que necesita un correctivo. ¿Queréis saber por qué os besé?

Se giró y se cernió sobre ella, amenazante, como un oso frente a su presa.

—Porque los hombres gustamos de catar aquello que se nos ofrece. Y vos, muchacha, os habéis estado ofreciendo a mí desde que llegué a este castillo.

Candy entreabrió los labios para exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo. ¿Era así cómo la veía? ¿Eso entendía cada vez que había estado intentando acercarse a él? ¿Así valoraba el sentimiento puro que había despertado en ella? Se le humedecieron los ojos y tragó con dificultad el nudo de emociones que atenazaba su garganta.

—Ahora ya tenéis las respuestas que queríais. Volved a casa y comportaros como vuestra hermana, es el mejor ejemplo que podéis seguir.

Sin más, montó sobre su caballo y se fue.

Candy no pudo moverse en mucho tiempo, escuchó la despedida de su padre a los Andrew y la voz de Albert alabar una vez más a Camille, la gratitud del obispo por sus cuidados y luego el sonido de los cascos de los caballos alejarse de Carlisle.

Continuara...

Hay por Dios este tio ne saca de mis casillas, espero que no desesperen leyendo mas de este hombre sin sentimientos ...pobre de Candy...un Abrazo

al sin sentimientos ...pobre de Candy...un Abrazo


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los Andrew llegaron a la abadía de Scone sin mayores altercados que la breve enfermedad del obispo durante su estancia en Carlisle. En cuanto traspasaron las puertas, Albert fue informado de que Robert Bruce los esperaba en la sala capitular. No había nada casual en que el señor de Annandale hubiese elegido precisamente el lugar en el que se encontraba la piedra del destino, y donde eran nombrados los reyes de Escocia, para reunirse con él. Bruce dejaba pocas cosas al azar.

Albert y Anthony dejaron a sus hombres en las cocinas y se dirigieron a su encuentro. Fueron recibidos con la cordialidad con la que siempre habían sido tratados, no en vano los Andrew eran uno de los mayores, si no el mejor apoyo que tenían los Bruce en las Highlands. Albert lo saludó con un afectuoso abrazo e hizo lo mismo con el hijo de su señor y su nieto, también presentes en la reunión. El joven Robert Bruce apenas contaba con diecisiete años, sin embargo, Albert ya reconocía en su mirada la ambición y astucia propias de su familia.

—Lamento mucho la demora —se disculpó Albert.

—¡Por Dios, Andrew! No fue culpa vuestra. Estoy muy satisfecho por la manera en la que concluisteis vuestra misión. Tomad asiento, por favor. Hace unos días llegó una misiva desde Noruega. La princesa Margarita embarcará en breve hacia Escocia.

El silencio cayó denso sobre la estancia. Albert sabía cuánto ansiaban los Bruce acceder al trono. Ya lo demostraron años atrás, tras la muerte del rey Alejandro, cuando se levantaron en armas y encabezaron la revuelta de Turnberry. Después del fracaso que supuso, Bruce estuvo años lejos de Escocia hasta que volvió con la promesa de mantener la paz. Por lo tanto, que finalmente la pequeña Margarita regresara para ser proclamada reina, suponía olvidarse definitivamente del trono.

—Debemos estar preparados para su regreso y las consecuencias que se deriven —continuó Bruce—. En Inglaterra ya se están frotando las manos, sobre todo el rey Eduardo. Ya sabéis que como tutor de la niña y hasta que esta tenga edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio con su hijo, estará bajo su protección. No me cabe ninguna duda de las intenciones de Eduardo.

—La niña no es más que un títere en manos de Eduardo. A través de ella controlará Escocia —saltó indignado el más joven de los Bruce.

Su abuelo sonrió con orgullo. Sin duda las impresiones de Albert se confirmaban, el joven Robert daría mucho que hablar.

—Sabéis que estamos a vuestro lado para lo que necesitéis, mi señor—no pudo esconder cierto recelo en sus palabras. ¿Planearía Bruce otra revuelta?

—Tranquilo, Albert. No es mi intención volver a tomar las armas, siempre que Eduardo mantenga su promesa de garantizar la libertad política y económica de Escocia —intuyó Bruce las dudas de su amigo—. Pero debemos estar preparados y más unidos que nunca. El Consejo de Regencia se reunirá para recibir a la princesa; me gustaría que vuestra familia también estuviera presente.

Albert asintió y prometió expresar su deseo a su padre en cuanto llegara a casa.

Sin embargo, nada era tan fácil como parecía, solo esperaba que finalmente Escocia dejara de vivir en la incertidumbre y a merced de las ambiciones políticas de los nobles. Con la proclamación de Margarita, siempre que Eduardo mantuviera su palabra, por fin podrían hablar de paz. Pero Albert era desconfiado por naturaleza en cuanto a temas políticos se trataba.

Tras la cena, y ya a solas con el viejo Bruce, Albert lo puso al corriente de sus inminentes planes de matrimonio con Camille White Campbell. Lejos de los inconvenientes que pensaba que argumentaría el noble, puesto que no eran pocos los desencuentros del pasado con los Balliol, familia de los White, y que Albert sospechaba que todavía seguían coleando, este lo felicitó por su decisión y brindó por las ventajas políticas que conllevaba su unión.

Al día siguiente y sin más demora, los Andrew partieron hacia su hogar. Su futuro laird tenía un propósito en mente que ya había puesto en marcha y no estaba dispuesto a retrasarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Ahora solo cabía informar a su padre.

Al tiempo que los Andrew emprendían el viaje, un emisario se dirigía desde la abadía de Scone hacia Carlisle con una misiva de parte de Robert Bruce expresando su apoyo y la conveniencia de pactar el matrimonio de Albert y Camille, Unir a los Andrew vasallos de los Bruce, y a los White, de los Balliol, aportaría mayor unidad a Escocia.

Galopando, como si le fuera la vida en ello, encontró Braden a su hija. Su brillante cabello dorado se movía azotado por el viento y el sol coloreaba sus mejillas. Nunca se cansaría de observarla, cada vez que la veía disfrutar de la libertad fuera de los muros del castillo recordaba a su difunta esposa. Candice era tan parecida a ella.

—Mi laird, no deberíais dejar que galopara tan rápido.

Braden rió con ganas y le dio una palmada a la espalda de su fiel sirviente y amigo Akir.

—Si eres capaz de conseguirlo, te daré diez monedas de oro. Candy es indomable, como lo era su madre.

—Tarde o temprano tendréis que darle la noticia.

El semblante de Braden se ensombreció. No sería fácil y sabía las consecuencias que derivarían de su decisión. Pero era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que llegar y ya lo había demorado demasiado tiempo.

—Me temo que ya no podemos retrasarlo más. Al igual que lo hizo Bruce hace unos días, hoy ha llegado una carta de Balliol aprobando el enlace —suspiró—. Tráeme a Candy. Os esperaré en el castillo.

Ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa cuando Candy entró en el salón. Saludó a su padre con un beso, como siempre, y se sentó a su lado. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, uno más denso del habitual. Se fijó en que Camille apenas probaba bocado y que su padre parecía demasiado pensativo. Desde la marcha de los Andrew, hacía más de tres semanas, muchas cosas habían cambiado, o quizá fuera ella la que se sentía diferente. Aguardó inquieta a que fuera lo que fuese lo que perturbaba a su familia no fuera de gravedad. Antes de que su padre se marchara a solucionar los asuntos del clan, hablaría con él.

Una vez retirados los platos, Braden se puso en pie y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

—Tengo una noticia que daros. —Suspiró y miró de reojo a sus hijas—Es para mí un honor anunciaros una buena nueva que me llena de orgullo y, confío, sea muy beneficiosa para todos. He pactado el matrimonio de mi hija Camille… con Albert Andrew —dijo al fin.

Candy sintió el mazazo de las palabras de su padre sobre su estómago. Se sujetó el abdomen para contener las náuseas y a punto estuvo de desvanecerse. Sabía que su padre seguía hablando porque lo veía mover los labios, pero solo escuchaba el martilleo del corazón en sus oídos. Miró desesperada a su hermana, con un ruego silencioso en sus ojos para que se negara. Pero en cuanto vio alzar la cabeza a Camille, supo que había perdido la batalla. Su perfecta hermana jamás defraudaría a su padre. Haría lo correcto.

—Albert Andrew es un buen hombre, padre. Estoy segura de que nuestra unión hará felices a ambos clanes. Para mí será un honor acatar vuestra voluntad.

Murmullos, algunos de alegría, sobre todo de las mujeres del castillo. Y otros de resignación —en su mayoría hombres que se conformaban con admirar a Camille en la distancia— corrieron entre los miembros del clan allí congregados. Braden los acalló con un gesto de su mano y cabeceó afirmativamente, orgulloso de su hija.

—Los Andrew llegarán en apenas unos días para la fiesta de compromiso. Por fin tenemos algo que celebrar en este castillo. Pongámonos, pues, manos a la obra —terminó con entusiasmo. El apoyo de su clan se hizo patente por los gritos de júbilo y aplausos.

Sin embargo, Candy fue incapaz de reaccionar. Escuchó atónita cómo se iban a desarrollar los planes de la boda. Su ya de por sí pálida piel había perdido todo su color. Camille se casaba. Sería la esposa de Albert, un hombre al que no amaba, de eso estaba segura. Durante estas tres semanas la había interrogado a menudo sobre sus sentimientos hacia él y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: Albert no significaba nada para ella. Sin embargo se convertiría en su esposa sin rechistar.

La desilusión dio paso al enfado, ambas iban a ser infelices porque Camille no era capaz de oponerse a los deseos de su padre. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del salón como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Horas después, Camille la encontró donde sabía cierto que estaría. Si había retrasado su búsqueda no era porque no sabía dónde encontrarla, sino para ofrecerle el espacio que estaba segura necesitaba para asimilar la noticia de su enlace y, por tanto, de su pronta separación. Bordeó el riachuelo y se adentró en la hendidura de la enorme roca. Se sentó al lado de Candy y observó cómo se reflejaba el sol del atardecer en el agua.

—El color del río a estas horas siempre me ha dado mucha paz.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —Candy ni siquiera buscó un modo amable de introducir el tema. Lo hizo de manera impulsiva, como era ella.

Camille suspiró.

—Debo hacerlo, Candy. Albert es amable y atento conmigo, confío en que me tratará bien.

—Pero no lo amas.

—Nosotras no elegimos —era innegable la desilusión en el tono de su voz. Sin embargo tomó aire y se dispuso a animar a su hermana—Además, no me negarás que Albert es un hombre muy apuesto.

Candy apretó los dientes y simuló una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí que lo es.

—No me dejes sola ahora, Candy. Te necesito. Ayúdame con los preparativos y quédate a mi lado, por favor.

Tragando el nudo de emociones que la ahogaba, parpadeó para no dejar caer las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Se volvió hacia Camille y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella, sería ella la que se casase con Albert Compartiría sus besos y sus atenciones. Hablaría con él todas las noches y aliviaría sus preocupaciones. Albert sería suyo. Con ese pensamiento en mente hizo lo único que podía hacer para compensar los cuidados que durante años le había prodigado su hermana.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado —le prometió.

Los siguientes días pasaron a un ritmo vertiginoso. Entre las dos comenzaron a preparar la dote y el ajuar de casada que Camille se llevaría a su nuevo hogar con la ayuda de las demás doncellas del castillo, quienes entre risas y cuchicheos insinuaban la suerte que Camille sufriría en su noche de bodas a manos de su impresionante esposo.

—Ya es suficiente —las amonestó Candy molesta—. No entiendo a qué viene tanta expectación.

—¡Ay, mi niña! Algún día hablaremos sobre lo que tienen los hombres bajo la ropa y qué hacen con ello. En cuanto tu padre te prometa en matrimonio, me encargaré de informarte bien.

La cocinera, con su comentario, hizo reír a todas las presentes.

—Ya sé lo que tienen los hombres. Lo he visto. No sé qué hacen con ello, pero es bastante feo. Además, no voy a casarme.

Terminó de doblar algunas prendas de Camille y las colocó dentro del baúl de malas maneras. Cuando levantó la mirada y comprobó que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella, fue consciente del silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación.

—¿Cómo que has visto a un hombre desnudo, jovencita? ¿Y qué es eso de que no vas a casarte?

En ese momento, Candy se dio cuenta de su error. No tenía que haber abierto la boca. ¿Ahora cómo iba a explicar que al único hombre que había visto desnudo fue a Albert el día que este llegó al castillo y se adentró en su habitación pensando que esa ala del castillo seguía desocupada? El rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando recordó lo que sucedió después, cómo la besó por primera vez y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.

—¡Niña! Sigo esperando una explicación.

—Leana, seguro que Candy se refería a padre. Cuando éramos pequeñas nos bañábamos con él en el río —Camille acudió en su ayuda mintiendo descaradamente para salvarla.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la criada sin dudar en ningún momento de las palabras de Camille. Si eso mismo lo hubiese dicho Candy, jamás la habría creído. Pero de la honradez de Camille nadie dudaba. En esta ocasión, Candy dio gracias a Dios por ello— Pero ve pensando que dentro de poco tu padre te prometerá en matrimonio como a tu hermana. Yo a tu edad ya estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo, y a la de tu hermana tenía dos. Demasiado ha esperado para casar a Camille.

No era la primera vez que su padre insinuaba que su hermana debía casarse. Pero Camille siempre se había limitado a agachar la cabeza y esquivar cualquier tipo de proposición. Esta había sido la primera y única vez que Braden había tomado la decisión por ella, ni siquiera había consultado si era su deseo desposarse con Albert. De repente le asaltó la duda. ¿Y si sí? ¿Y si su padre había hablado en privado con Camille y ella había aceptado? ¿Habría mentido Camille todas las veces que había afirmado no tener interés en Albert?

—Mi hermana no es tan mayor, Leana. De hecho, creo que debería negarse a contraer matrimonio.

—¡Dios, qué cruz! Cómo le metas ideas descabelladas a Camille en la cabeza, voy a cortarte esos preciosos rizos dorados que tienes hasta dejarte el pelo a la altura de las orejas. ¿Me has entendido, Candy?

—Entiendo que lo mejor que puede hacer Camille es casarse con un hombre al que no ama porque a padre y a los todopoderosos nobles, les parece una decisión política acertada. ¿O sí que deseas este matrimonio, hermana?

La mirada de tristeza de Camille confirmó que no se sentía feliz ante su próximo enlace. Una pequeña parte de su corazón se alivió al saber que Camille no le había mentido. Otra mucho mayor se lamentaba de que ambas se vieran abocadas a la infelicidad.

—No seas insolente, Candy. ¿Desde cuándo los matrimonios son por amor?

No tenía respuesta y no tuvo más remedio que callar. Leana tenía razón, al menos en lo que a su futuro matrimonio se refería, si este se producía algún día. Candy jamás se casaría por amor. Dentro de unas semanas, el hombre al que amaba casi desde el primer instante en que lo vio sería el esposo de su hermana y tendría que conformarse con sufrir por sus sentimientos en silencio.

Esa misma tarde, tras el aviso de los centinelas de la llegada de los Andrew, Braden, Camille y Candy salieron a esperarlos a las puertas de su castillo. Candy respiró hondo e intentó prepararse para el sufrimiento que se avecinaba; sin embargo, por mucho que se había mentalizado para ese momento, nada podía compararse a ver a Albert de nuevo y saberlo pertenecer a otra mujer.

Los ojos de Albert la buscaron desde la distancia. Desde que tuvo la confirmación de que Camille iba a convertirse en su esposa, los días se hicieron eternos y su mente se empeñó en recrear una y otra vez el momento del enlace y la primera vez que la presentaría frente a su clan y las alabanzas que recibiría por su sabia elección. Deseó convertirla en su mujer desde la primera vez que la vio. Despertó en él sentimientos de orgullo y veneración como jamás había experimentado. Era tan perfecta… Y aun así, Candy seguía acaparando su atención. Con sus ojos grandes del color de las esmeraldas y la sensualidad de sus curvas provocaba miradas muy distintas a las de su hermana pese a que, como Albert pudo observar, se empeñó en mantenerse en un segundo plano apenas dos pasos por detrás de su padre y de Camille.

Se apeó de su montura y caminó hacia ella, como hizo la primera vez que la vio, hipnotizado por su belleza. Camille permanecía con la cabeza agachada en actitud sumisa, resignada al destino que le habían impuesto. Solo cuando las botas de su futuro esposo entraron en su campo de visión levantó apenas la barbilla. Lo observó con nerviosismo. Era un hombre realmente guapo, de imponente presencia física. Sin embargo lo que más la inquietaba era el azul insondable de sus ojos.

Detrás de Camille, Candy observaba la escena con la cabeza alta y el corazón destrozado. Albert miraba a su hermana con adoración. La reverenciaba. Fue entonces cuando su última e infantil esperanza de que Albert se estuviera equivocando al contraer matrimonio con Camille y que durante este tiempo hubiese meditado su decisión y se diese cuenta de que ella también podría hacerlo feliz se disipó. Él amaba a Camille.

Respiró hondo y se repitió que si bien ella nunca podría ser feliz, su hermana lo merecía.

—¡Sed bienvenidos a mi hogar! —Braden saludó a Willian Andrew, el padre de Albert, y a Anthony con entusiasmo.

Willian aceptó el gesto y observó con curiosidad a la que sería la futura dueña de su castillo. Sin embargo, al igual que el resto de los presentes, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran una y otra vez hacia la orgullosa rubia de impresionantes ojos verdes . Por su gesto obstinado, su porte altiva y las miradas heridas que dedicaba a su primogénito, se ganó su simpatía en el acto. Algo que de momento su futura nuera no había hecho. O mucho se equivocaba, o esa joven era demasiado pobre de espíritu para ser la esposa de un hombre como Albertl. No obstante, aceptaría su decisión. Si su hijo la había elegido, confiaría en él.

—Muchacho —Braden palmeó la espalda de Albert con familiaridad—saludad a vuestra futura mujer como se merece. Tenéis mi consentimiento.

Sin perder tiempo tomó a su prometida por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Sus labios se cerraron sobre los de ella y se movieron exigentes ante la ansiedad de una respuesta que parecía no llegar. El castillo entero irrumpió en aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Excepto Candy, que desvió la mirada para no seguir hiriéndose, y Anthony, que la observaba con preocupación.

Camille apoyó las manos en el pecho de Albert y lo empujó con suavidad para detener el beso. Reacio a separarse sin haber obtenido la respuesta deseada por su parte, al final tuvo que acceder y alejarse de ella, la tomó del codo con firmeza y la instó a entrar en el castillo. Tras ellos lo hicieron todos los demás excepto los hermanos de la pareja.

—Candy —la saludó una vez estuvieron solos.

—Anthony.

—¿Queréis que os acompañe dentro?

—Dadme un poco más de tiempo.

—Todo el que necesitéis —se compadeció de la joven, de lo que sabía que estaba sufriendo— Mi hermano no sabe lo que se pierde.

—No. No lo sabe. Y nunca debe saberlo.

—Tenéis mi palabra.

Candy asintió.

—Pero sí sabe lo que gana. Es muy afortunado al desposarse con mi hermana.

—El hombre que se case con vos también lo será. No lo dudéis. Así que más os vale elegir bien o vuestro futuro esposo se las verá conmigo. —Rozó con su dedo la punta respingona de la nariz de Candy e intentó en vano hacerla sonreír.

No cabía duda de que Anthony era un hombre muy atractivo. Era un poco menos corpulento que Albert, aun así resultaba fuerte e imponente. Sus rostros tenían rasgos en común, como el azul de sus ojos y los labios carnosos, pero eran diametralmente opuestos en el color de su cabello —el de Antony mucho más oscuro que el de Albert— y en su carácter. Anthony sonreía mucho más a menudo y se mostraba cariñoso y comprensivo con ella.

—Anthony Andrew ¿queréis casaros conmigo?

La expresión de sorpresa inicial ante la proposición de la joven dio paso a la carcajada del menor de los Andrew.

—Lástima que os vea como una hermana pequeña, preciosa. No obstante, si vuestro padre elige a alguien que os desagrade, podemos llegar a un acuerdo ventajoso para ambos. —Le guiñó un ojo y la tomó del brazo para reunirse con los demás.

—Lo tendré presente, no creáis que no.

—No esperaría menos de vos. Ahora entremos y demostrad lo valiente y fuerte que sois.

La animó a caminar al colocar una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y a avanzar por el salón hasta acomodarla al lado de su hermana; acto seguido, tomó asiento junto a ella. Al momento Camille agarró la mano de Candy bajo la mesa y la apretó buscando su apoyo, que no se hizo esperar. Candy respondió al gesto, pero no la miró; si lo hacía, vería a Albert a su lado celebrar, feliz, su próximo enlace.

La cena avanzaba entre gritos de júbilo y brindis por la joven pareja.

Anthony hizo lo posible por distraer a Candy, pero lo único que parecía funcionar eran los tragos de cerveza que tomaba cada vez que sus clanes levantaban las jarras. Comenzaba a notar cierta languidez y una neblina agradable que iba empañando de manera momentánea su dolor.

Después de la cena, los prometidos intercambiaron regalos. Braden entregó una fabulosa espada de doble filo con los escudos de ambos clanes en la empuñadura, por un lado el de los Whitel y por otro el de los Andrew. Albert agradeció el gesto e hizo entrega a Camille de un presente cubierto por una tela preciosa. Los dedos temblorosos de la joven desenvolvieron el regalo hasta que encontró lo que tan primorosamente había sido envuelto. Albert tomó la pulsera de filigrana de flores y hojas y la colocó en su muñeca. Aprovechó el gesto para acariciar la parte interna de su mano y comprobar la suavidad de su piel y cómo reaccionaba a su contacto. La piel de Camille se erizó y disimuló un pequeño escalofrío; con cuidado deslizó su mano lejos de la de Albert y desvió la mirada hacia el salón, donde los allí congregados empezaban a sufrir los efectos de la embriaguez y pedían a gritos que empezara el baile.

En el momento en que la música comenzó a sonar y los invitados a danzar por la sala, Candy aprovechó para huir de la perturbadora presencia de Albert y se unió a las jóvenes de su clan al otro lado del salón. Tomó el vaso que le ofrecieron y siguió bebiendo. Accedió a bailar con todos los guerreros de su clan que se lo propusieron y se permitió disfrutar de un poco de diversión y de las halagadoras atenciones de algunos hombres.

—Vuestra hija, Braden, no debería bailar… así. —Albert llamó la atención de su futuro suegro al tiempo que no podía apartar la vista de los sensuales movimientos de Candy por el salón. Parecía una hechicera de pelo de oro que embrujaba a todos los presentes con el destello de sus ojos, el rojo apetitoso de su boca y la sensualidad de sus curvas. Apretó los labios al ver las miradas lascivas de los hombres del salón.

—Nadie en nuestro clan osaría hacer daño a Candy.

—Hoy no hay solo guerreros de vuestro clan. También están los nuestros.

—Pues espero, por su bien, que se comporten y no se atrevan a incomodar mi hija. Candy no solo lleva el fuego en sus ojos, le corre por dentro. Os aseguro que no querréis ver a Candy enfadada.

Braden se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con Willian Andrew mientras Albert, cada vez más incómodo, veía pasar a Candy de unos brazos a otros.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el cabello se le pegaba a la nuca. Se disculpó con su compañero de baile y paró un momento para recuperar algo de aliento. Con ambas manos recogió sus rizos rubios para refrescar su cuello y dejó a la vista la curva de sus hombros. De repente, unas manos se posaron sobre sus caderas y la empujaron con fuerza hacia atrás. Una boca babosa se posó con brusquedad sobre su clavícula y comenzó a besarla y a arañarla con los dientes.

La sorpresa inicial dio paso al caos. Mientras Candy intentaba zafarse de su agresor, Albert saltaba sobre la mesa y corría hacia ella. Por suerte para Candy, el hombre iba demasiado bebido. Le propinó un fuerte pisotón al tiempo que tomaba uno de los cuchillos que había en una mesa cercana y lo ponía sobre el cuello de aquel indeseable. Justo en aquel momento, Albert llegó junto a ellos y sin mediar palabra golpeó al hombre y lo dejó tendido en el suelo, sin sentido. El silencio se apoderó del salón. Candy parpadeó varias veces mientras seguía manteniendo el cuchillo en su mano. Dio un paso atrás cuando la furia de Albert se canalizó hacia ella. En apenas dos pasos lo tuvo delante.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando moviéndote de esa manera?! —La gravedad de su tono de voz reverberó en todas las células de su cuerpo—. ¿Acaso no ves cómo te miran los hombres? ¿Es que no eres capaz de ver lo que esas miradas significan? ¡Te desean!

En su arrebato ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Albert había dejado el trato de cortesía. Candy estaba demasiado confusa para darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, además de cada vez más enfadada. No solo la ignoraba, sino que ahora se creía con derecho a reclamar explicaciones sobre sus actos.

—¿Incluido vos? —contestó envalentonada por la embriaguez del alcohol.

Candy lo volvió a dejar sin palabras. ¿Incluido él? Sí, sin duda. ¡Maldita sea! Candy no podía despertar deseo en él, era la hermana de su futura esposa.

—No, pequeña. Yo no —mintió—. Ya te dije una vez que para mí no eres más que una mocosa malcriada e irresponsable a la que no han sabido domar. Nada más.

La desilusión que vio Albert en los ojos de Candy hizo que se arrepintiera en el acto de sus palabras. No obstante, no movió ni un solo músculo para enmendar el daño ocasionado.

—¿Estáis bien, Candy? ¿Os ha hecho daño? —Anthony llegó junto a ellos.

Albert se movió inquieto y se maldijo de nuevo por su falta de tacto. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Solo fue consciente de la rabia que bullía en su interior cuando vio cómo aquel guerrero se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¿Candy? —insistió Anthony ante su mutismo y el extraño brillo de sus ojos.

—¡Sacad a este despojo de mi casa! Echadlo fuera de mis tierras. No lo quiero ver cerca —Braden cogió de los hombros a su pequeña mientras Akir cargaba como un saco de patatas al agresor— ¿Mi niña?

—No me ha hecho daño, padre. —Levantó los ojos hacia Albert—. Él no.

—Te acompañaré arriba, necesitas descansar. —Camille la tomó de la mano y prácticamente tirando de ella la acompañó a su aposento.

Cuando todos se hubieron dispersado y se quedaron solos, Anthony se encaró con su hermano.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En nada.

—No es necesario que lo jures. ¿Qué tienes en contra de Candy para tratarla así?

—Debería comportarse como lo que es. Mira su hermana. Es un buen ejemplo a seguir.

—Curiosamente eso es justo lo que deberías estar haciendo tú. Mirar a Camille y no a ella. —Anthony cabeceó— Conociéndote, hermano, espero que con el tiempo no te arrepientas de esta decisión.

—No sé qué intentas decirme.

—Crees que sabes lo que necesitas. Pero en cuestiones de amor no manda la mente, sino el corazón. Puedes creer que Camille es lo mejor para ti, ¿pero lo sientes?

—Camille será mi esposa.

Anthony suspiró. A obstinado, a su hermano no lo ganaría nadie. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Ya en su habitación, Camille ayudó a Candy a quitarse el vestido y, una vez recostada, se tumbó junto a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa con Albert? —susurró con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—No lo soporto.

—¿Seguro que es eso? ¿No hay nada más que yo deba saber?

—No —Candy suspiró y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Que amaba a su futuro esposo? ¿Que estaba enamorada de un hombre que no sentía nada por ella? ¿Que aborrecía su manera de ser y no aprobaba ninguna de sus conductas?

—Está bien. Entiendo que no tienes ánimo de hablar. No te molestaré más, pero me gustaría que os llevarais bien, Candy. Quiero que cuando esté casada con Albert vengas a visitarnos y te quedes algunas temporadas en nuestro hogar.

Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, se apretó el estómago con los brazos y asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. Deseó desaparecer. No quería pensar, ni mucho menos presenciar, cómo sería la vida de casada de su hermana.

Notó que Camille se levantaba y cómo le daba un suave beso en la frente, oyó sus pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse tras ella. En ese instante de soledad y absoluto silencio se permitió llorar y desahogarse con libertad.

Al volver de nuevo al salón, Camille se acercó hacia su padre para tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que Candy estaba bien y a punto de dormirse en su alcoba. Ocupó de nuevo su lugar a la mesa, al lado de su futuro marido, y agachó la cabeza. Al mirarse las manos vio de nuevo la pulsera de su compromiso. Era preciosa, pero también era el símbolo de su encadenamiento a un matrimonio que no había pedido.

—¿Os apetece salir a dar un paseo, mi señora? —Albert colocó su fuerte mano sobre las de Camille y las cubrió.

—Lo que deseéis, mi señor.

—Yo sé lo que quiero, Camille. Os pregunto si vos queréis hacerlo.

—Querré lo que estiméis oportuno.

Albert resopló exasperado, se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—Salgamos pues.

Ella aceptó el gesto y se encaminaron hacia las puertas del castillo.

—Dentro de pocas semanas seréis mi esposa. —Paseaban por las almenas y la brisa de la noche les traía aromas del bosque— Creo que podríamos dejar de tratarnos con tanta cortesía.

—Por supuesto. Como gustéis. —Albert levantó una ceja—. Perdón, gustes.

—¿Te hace feliz nuestro enlace, Camille? —La detuvo y enmarcó su rostro con sus grandes manos.

—Nuestro matrimonio es necesario y oportuno.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Camille no contestó, se limitó a agachar la mirada e intentar alejarse de él. Albert la detuvo y tiró de ella hasta juntar sus cuerpos.

—¿Acaso no te gusto?

—Sois mi prometido —contestó sorprendida por el arrebato del guerrero.

La paciencia de Albert tenía un límite y estaba claro que entre las dos hermanas se habían propuesto terminar con ella esa misma noche. Camille no solo rehuía sus preguntas, sino que además volvía a tratarlo con cortesía. Si con palabras no conseguía que avanzara su relación, lo harían sus besos. Sin esperar más, poseyó su boca. La besó y derribó sus barreras hasta que pudo rozar la suavidad y calidez de su lengua como llevaba noches imaginando. Su insistencia en profundizar el beso le hizo darse cuenta de la frialdad de Camille. No es que no le correspondiera, pero definitivamente su reacción era muy distinta a la que él deseaba. No se agarró a sus hombros, no se aupó ni pegó sus curvas a su cuerpo, no jadeó… En definitiva, no se estaba entregando a él. La imagen de Candy entre sus brazos cruzó como un rayo por su mente. Volvió a sentir su cuerpo unido al suyo encajar a la perfección, sus manos sobre su piel y las caricias de esos endiablados rizos sobre su rostro mientras la besaba. Gruñó de excitación y la apretó más contra él. Solo cuando no fue un cabello rizado lo que se enredó entre sus dedos, sino los mechones lisos como la seda de Camille, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de su futura esposa, arrepentido tanto por sus pensamientos como por la efusividad de sus actos. Era evidente que su prometida no tenía experiencia y que no había sabido corresponderle. Si lo hubiera hecho, si se hubiera entregado, seguro que no habría pensado en su hermana. Era lógico que Camille mostrara cierto pudor ante su apasionado beso, no había sido lo delicado que ella merecía, posiblemente hasta la había asustado.

—No te preocupes, iremos poco a poco.

Ella asintió y volvieron al castillo en silencio, ambos atribulados por lo sucedido y sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Los Andrew permanecieron unos días más en el hogar de los White. Durante ese tiempo, Candy hizo todo lo posible por no cruzarse con Albert y mantenerse alejada de él. Salía al alba a cabalgar y llegaba prácticamente a la hora de la comida. Se sentaba junto a Anthony, lo más lejos posible de Albert, y una vez terminaba de comer, se retiraba para no volver a aparecer hasta la hora de la cena. Con esa actitud, Albert confirmó que Candy no tenía ningún control ni disciplina por parte de su padre. Se encontró controlando sus salidas y vigilando sus regresos cual ave rapaz a las puertas del castillo hasta que ella llegaba, ruborizada por su —estaba seguro— temeraria carrera, y pasaba junto a él sin dirigirle la palabra y nada dejaba tras ella sino el perturbador aroma que parecía haberle calado bajo la piel. Decidió que cuando se casara con Camille haría lo posible para que los visitara el mayor tiempo posible y meter en cintura a esa insolente ninfa.

Por otro lado, la relación con su futura esposa parecía ser más cordial. Poco a poco Camille perdía su timidez inicial y quizá el miedo que pudiera tenerle y conversaba más con él. Cuando llegó el momento de partir hacia Lakewod, estaba absolutamente convencido de estar enamorado de su futura esposa. En unas semanas se celebrarían los esponsales, el tiempo pasaría lento, pero estaba seguro que merecería la pena la espera. Se despidió de Braden White y de Camille a las puertas del castillo, pero Candy no apareció. Su hermana la disculpó excusando su comportamiento por un inoportuno dolor de cabeza que la mantenía encerrada en su habitación, pero Albert sabía que no era cierto. La había visto salir a cabalgar cuando apenas despuntaban los rayos del sol y todavía no había regresado. Se volvió hacia las puertas abiertas del castillo y oteó el horizonte. Esa inconsciente podría estar en peligro y nadie en ese castillo parecía estar al tanto. A los posibles accidentes que podría sufrir se sumaba que apareciera algún maleante y… Se negó a seguir pensando qué podría suceder.

Montó en su caballo y salió de Carlisle con su familia. Cabalgó junto a su padre hasta que se volvió y comprobó que ni Braden ni Camille estaban a las puertas del castillo.

—Os daré alcance. No aminoréis la marcha por mí.

—¿Dónde vas, Albert? —el aparentemente inocente tono de voz de Albert no lo engañó. Su hermano sabía lo que se proponía.

—Si quisiera que lo supieras, te lo habría dicho.

—Puedo acompañarte —se ofreció disfrutando de la situación.

—Te quedas.

—Entiendo, por tanto, que si no quieres es porque: o bien sabes que no lo aprobaría, o bien quieres privacidad.

—O cierras esa bocaza que tienes, o recogerás los dientes uno a uno del suelo —lo amenazó exasperado Albert.

—Anthony —terció su padre—, deja que tu hermano busque a la muchacha para que se quede tranquilo. No te metas con él.

La carcajada del menor de los Andrew fue lo último que escuchó Albert antes de poner su caballo al trote y perderse entre los árboles del bosque al tiempo que los maldecía a ambos.

El agua del río lamía sus pies descalzos. Con las faldas remangadas hasta los muslos se entretenía buscando piedras de extrañas formas y colores hasta que el sol estuviera lo suficientemente alto y pudiera volver a casa con la certeza de que los Andrew se habían marchado. Cuando hubo reunido unas cuantas, se alejó de la orilla y se tendió sobre la hierba a esperar que los rayos de sol secaran sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y se embebió del sonido del agua y del canto de los pájaros. El sol calentaba sus mejillas y el cansancio de los últimos días estaba empezando a hacer mella en ella. Comenzó a relajarse y a

punto estuvo de quedar dormida cuando una inoportuna nube cubrió el sol y la brisa provocó un escalofrío sobre su húmeda piel. Abrió los ojos y sobre su cabeza apareció la fuente de todos sus desvelos.

Hacía tiempo que Albert la observaba entre los árboles, incapaz de acercarse porque no estaba seguro de poder controlar la cantidad de sentimientos que bullían en su interior. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de reprenderla por exhibirse de ese modo, a los ojos de cualquier desalmado que pudiera pasar por allí. Y por otro lado, en cuanto se tumbó sobre la hierba, su cabello quedó esparcido como un rio dr rizos dorados, y sus pechos amenazaron con salvar el escote de su vestido; con gusto se habría tendido sobre ella y…

—¡Me habéis asustado! —Candy se levantó de un salto y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, donde el corazón le latía desbocado. Ante el mutismo de Albert entrecerró los ojos— ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? Pensé que ya os habíais marchado.

—Volved al castillo.

—¿Disculpad? ¿Acaso os ha mandado mi padre?

—Ha sido por iniciativa propia. —Cruzó los poderosos brazos sobre el ancho pecho y la observó con detenimiento.

—En ese caso, lamento vuestra pérdida de tiempo, mi señor. Pero regresaré cuando lo estime oportuno.

—No hay nadie en ese maldito castillo que tenga una pizca de sentido común. Vos menos que ninguno. Regresad ahora mismo si no queréis que sea yo quien os lleve a rastras sobre mi caballo.

—Vos no mandáis sobre mí. No tengo por qué rendiros cuentas y mucho menos responder ante vos.

—¡Maldita sea, ¡Candy! ¿Es que no veis el peligro al que estáis expuesta? —La sujetó por los brazos y acercó su rostro.

—Sois vos el que veis peligro donde no lo hay.

—¿Y si en lugar de encontraros yo lo hubiese hecho un bandido? ¿Sabéis la suerte que correríais en manos de alguien desalmado?

—Os repito que estoy a salvo —jadeó por la falta de aire que la cercanía de Albert le provocaba.

—¿Seguro? ¿Qué harías si os hiciera esto? —Colocó los brazos de la joven a la espalda y la inmovilizó pegando su pecho al de ella. Intuyó el movimiento de la rodilla de Candy dirigirse a su entrepierna y le aprisionó las piernas entre las suyas— ¿Eso es todo lo que podríais hacer?

Candy se movía cada vez con más rabia entre sus brazos. Odiaba que la hiciera sentirse así, pero más odiaba que pudiera tener razón y no fuera capaz de defenderse. Para Albert los movimientos de la joven mientras se rozaba contra su cuerpo estaban empezando a provocar reacciones que no estaba seguro de poder controlar.

—¿Y si además hiciera esto? —Juntó con violencia su boca con la suya. Mordisqueó la voluptuosidad de sus labios y bebió las exhalaciones de la joven hasta que esta mordió con violencia su labio y la soltó sorprendido por su reacción.

El pecho de Candy subía y bajaba, tenía los labios rojos por la virulencia del beso y sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente. En cualquier momento se pondría a llorar superada por los acontecimientos y por nada del mundo quería hacerlo delante de él.

Separó los dedos de sus labios y comprobó que le había hecho sangre. No cabía duda de que era una fierecilla. Sonrió hasta que levantó los ojos y comprobó que Candy estaba al borde del llanto. No se sintió mejor persona que el posible atacante.

—Candy… —susurró arrepentido.

—Marchaos —la voz rota de la muchacha apuñaló su corazón.

—Jamás os habría hecho daño. Lamento haberos asustado. Yo…

—No —lo cortó al tiempo que levantaba una mano para impedir que se acercara—. No me habríais hecho daño porque solo tenía que gritar para que Akir saliera de detrás de aquellas rocas.

Albert miró en la dirección que ella le indicaba. ¿Sería cierto que el fiel sirviente de su padre la acompañaba?

—¿Por qué no lo habéis llamado entonces?

Candy lo miró con tristeza justo cuando una rebelde lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se la secó de un manotazo.

—¿Creéis que a mi padre y a mi hermana les agradaría saber que Akir ha sorprendido a su yerno y futuro esposo intentando abusar de mí?

—¡Por Dios, Candy! —Dicho en sus labios sonaba mucho peor—Jamás os habría violentado.

—Lo sé. —Y era cierto, le creía. ¿Pero acaso dolía menos que sus besos hubiesen sido un castigo?

—Regresad a casa. —Albert cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se alejó a grandes zancadas y cabalgó hasta encontrarse de nuevo con su clan.

Cuando los Andrew traspasaron las puertas de Lakewood, Albert estaba más que dispuesto a asesinar a su hermano. Anthony no había parado de especular sobre la sospechosa herida del labio y de su extraño mutismo. Su padre, lejos de salir en su ayuda, alimentaba las descabelladas ideas de Anthony y se sumaba a la chanza. Debía olvidarse de lo ocurrido y alejar a Candy de sus pensamientos, pero los continuos comentarios no lo dejaban, además tenía el recordatorio marcado en su piel.

—Mi señor —uno de los sirvientes acudió presto al lado de Willian—ayer llegó esta misiva para vos.

Su padre se apresuró a abrirla al reconocer el sello de los Bruce. La leyó con detenimiento varias veces hasta que empezó a disponer órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Abert y Anthony se miraron preocupados. No cabía duda de que algo muy grave había sucedido.

—¿Padre? —le interrumpió Albert.

—Bruce nos reclama en Perth. Anthony y yo marcharemos ahora mismo, pero a ti te necesito aquí, hijo. Si algo me sucede, eres mi primogénito y futuro laird del clan.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—La princesa Margarita ha muerto.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Albert observó con preocupación marchar a su padre y a su hermano en compañía de algunos de los guerreros del clan. La tragedia de la muerte de la pequeña princesa, que al parecer falleció durante la travesía en barco desde Noruega debido a su delicado estado de salud, volvía a dejar a Escocia en manos de los nobles. Sin un regente, estos se pelearían por ser los aspirantes al trono como ya sucediera años atrás, y se volverían a reavivar las viejas tensiones entre los Bruce y los Balliol. El corazón se aceleró en su pecho, ¿qué consecuencias traería esto? ¿Estaría en peligro su matrimonio con Camille?

—Esperaba con ansia vuestro regreso, mi señor.

La voz de Eliza tras él lo molestó más que de costumbre. Desde que se había pactado su matrimonio con Camille, había intentado que la joven comprendiera que sus escarceos de alcoba habían terminado. Sin embargo, parecía que la muchacha no atendía a razones y lo buscaba con insistencia.

—Deberías estar atendiendo tus tareas.

—Vos sois mi principal ocupación. —Se acercó hasta pegarse a la espalda de Albert. Rodeó con sus brazos su pecho y fue descendiendo hacia su ombligo, donde él la detuvo para impedir que siguiera su camino— Os veo tenso. Eliza sabe como aliviaros, mi señor. Solo tenéis que dejaros hacer.

Se apartó de ella y la miró con dureza. En cuanto su futura esposa llegara al castillo, no toleraría semejante comportamiento. Costara lo que costase tenía que hacer entender a la joven que no debía acercarse a él de nuevo, no en esos términos al menos. Tendrían que mantener una conversación no muy agradable, pero ahora mismo tenía otro propósito más urgente que atender.

—Os necesitarán en la cocina para la cena.

Entró presto en el castillo y se dirigió hacia la estancia privada donde tenía su escritorio para redactar una carta y enviarla con urgencia a Carlisle. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su futuro enlace no corría peligro.

Willian y Anthony llegaron al campamento que Bruce había montado a las afueras de Perth exhaustos, sin apenas descansar. Los peores temores de Willian se confirmaban, el noble había acudido con un pequeño ejército y eso solo podía significar que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para conseguir el trono de Escocia. Un guardia los condujo a la tienda donde el señor de Annandale les esperaba. Tal y como hizo con Albert en Scone, Robert saludó a Willian con un afectuoso abrazo y les ofreció comida y bebida en abundancia antes de abordar el tema que los había traído hasta allí.

—Esta es nuestra ocasión, Andrew. —El brillo de emoción en sus ojos erizó la piel de Willian. Exudaba ambición por cada poro de su piel—.No dejaré que se vulneren de nuevo mis derechos al trono de Escocia. La muerte de la pequeña es una desgracia, pero sin duda es la ocasión que llevamos años esperando. Eduardo no tendrá poder sobre Escocia, su hijo se ha quedado compuesto y sin esposa —se carcajeó.

—El Consejo de Regencia se reúne mañana en Scone—continuó—. Ya he expresado mis intenciones de reclamar el trono a Eduardo antes de que Balliol lo haga. Intentaré llevar al Consejo a mi terreno, pero si no funciona, no descarto tomar acciones.

Anthony miró a su padre de soslayo y coincidió con su mirada. Bruce sabía que podía contar con ellos. Estaban convencidos de que no habría mejor regente para Escocia y que velara por los intereses de los escoceses que Robert Bruce; pero ambos tenían a Albert en mente. Esto casi seguro malograría su enlace, además de provocar una inminente guerra civil si alguno de los bandos no daba su brazo a torcer.

Al día siguiente, después de descansar apenas unas horas, acompañaron a su señor a la abadía de Scone. En la sala capitular, los nobles del reino y el obispo Fraser, nombrado guardián de la paz, esperaban tensos su llegada. Bruce hizo su entrada con la cabeza alta, los hombros erguidos y la expresión de satisfacción de aquel que sabe que puede conseguir lo que se proponga.

—¿Qué hacen vuestros hombres apostados en Perth? —No hubo saludos iniciales. John Balliol lo asaltó con tono de voz amenazante.

—No debéis preocuparos, John. —Bruce hizo un gesto insignificante con la mano.

—De momento —intervino un tercero.

Willian observó cómo John Comyn —apodado El Rojo, hijo de John Comyn el Negro—sobrino de Balliol, se posicionaba del lado de su familia.

—Es mi legítimo derecho, Comyn. El trono de Escocia me pertenece.

—Eso es muy cuestionable, Bruce. Los Balliol también descendemos del rey David, nuestra sangre es tan real como la vuestra, si no más. Aunque os interese olvidarlo, no ignoráis que mi abuela Margarita era la hermana mayor de vuestra madre. La primogénita, y por tanto la heredera de David.

—Vuestra sangre es roja, como la mía. —La gravedad en la voz de Bruce los dejó a todos atónitos—. Y si vuestra abuela hubiera parido a un hijo varón, como hizo mi madre, no habría discusión posible. ¿Desde cuándo el trono de Escocia lo hereda una mujer habiendo varones de la misma sangre? En este caso no importa tanto el orden de nacimiento como lo que se tiene entre las piernas. Y juro por lo más sagrado que voy a tomar lo que es mío aunque sea por la fuerza.

—¿Debemos tomarnos como amenaza vuestras palabras? —Comyn el Negro entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con astucia.

—Sois vos quienes amenazáis mi nombramiento como legítimo rey de Escocia.

—¡No daré mi brazo a torcer, Bruce! El trono me pertenece y haré lo que tenga que hacer para ser coronado —recalcó Balliol.

Los Andrew se mantuvieron al margen y en un discreto segundo plano el tiempo que duró el debate sobre quién se alzaría con el trono de Escocia. Era evidente que no se alcanzaría un acuerdo, ni ese día ni posiblemente los venideros. Había tanto nobles a favor de uno como de otro, incluso algunos nobles se declararon también pretendientes al trono. Mal que les pesara, todo indicaba que estaban abocados a ir a la guerra.

—Señores —intervino el obispo—, no debéis mirar tanto vuestros intereses personales como el futuro de estas tierras. Pensad en las consecuencias que tendría que ambos tomarais las armas y desencadenarais una guerra civil. Quedaríamos a expensas y más vulnerables que nunca a posibles enemigos comunes.

No hizo falta que Wilmer Fraser lo nombrara, todos sabían a la perfección quién ansiaba tanto como ellos el trono de Escocia.

La sombra de Eduardo I se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

 _ **Lowlands**_

 _ **Noviembre, 1290**_

 _ **Castillo de Carlisle**_

Braden White esperaba en el salón de su castillo a que sus inesperados invitados se refrescaran y se unieran a él. En esta ocasión había ordenado que sus hijas no asistieran a la comida, no quería alarmarlas sobre los recientes incidentes y prefería departir con los Comyn a solas. Más tarde les informaría de su decisión, en cuanto tuviera claro cómo debía actuar. Por ahora no sería necesario que estuvieran al corriente.

—¡Viejo amigo! —John Comyn llegó junto a él y lo abrazó golpeando su espalda con cariño—. Lamento que sean estas circunstancias las que me hayan traído de nuevo a vuestro hogar.

—Siempre es motivo de alegría volver a veros. —Braden aceptó sonriente el gesto de su viejo amigo y saludó con cortesía a su hijo—¿Quién iba a pensar lo que nos deparaba el destino?

—Nadie había previsto un desenlace tan triste —comentó apenado Comyn.

Tomaron asiento a la mesa y los sirvientes empezaron a disponer la comida.

—¿En qué lugar nos deja esto, John? —se interesó Braden preocupado.

—Las cosas en Perth andan revueltas. De hecho, una vez haya terminado lo que he venido a deciros, volveré para estar al lado de Balliol. Pero es justo que sepáis por nuestras propias palabras lo que allí acontece. Lo que en un principio sería una reunión del Consejo para saber cómo actuar tras la muerte de Margarita, ha supuesto un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Balliol y Bruce. Las viejas rencillas vuelven a enardecer los ánimos. El muy canalla de Bruce se presentó en Perth en actitud hostil, con un pequeño ejército que mantiene apostado a las afueras de la ciudad esperando instrucciones. Y no solo eso, acudió a Scone con los perros de los Andrew, sus guerreros más leales y fieros, haciendo gala de su superioridad y como medida de presión. Ese loco está dispuesto a ir a la guerra para conseguir el trono.

—¿Los Andrew respaldan la actitud de Bruce?

—No debería sorprenderos, viejo amigo. Ya formaron parte de la locura ambiciosa de Bruce cuando atacaron hace cuatro años propiedades de los Balliol con la banda de Turnberry.

—Creía que ahora las cosas serían diferentes —susurró Braden pensativo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pensé que el compromiso de mi hija Camille con Albert Andrew abogaría por la paz entre ambos clanes.

—Sabía lo del futuro enlace, yo mismo estaba con Balliol cuando os envió la misiva aprobando el matrimonio. Y esa hubiese sido una idea estupenda si la princesa no hubiese muerto. Ahora es evidente que los Andrew están dispuestos a todo para apoyar a Bruce en su camino hacia el trono. Mi principal propósito al venir aquí ha sido advertiros sobre ellos.

—Agradezco infinitamente vuestra preocupación.

—Os considero más que un amigo, sois como de mi familia. Es lo menos que podía hacer. No obstante, mucho me temo que todo esto llevará a dividir Escocia, los clanes tendrán que posicionarse de un bando o de otro.

—Espero que no estéis cuestionando mi fidelidad hacia los Balliol, Comyn —se defendió Braden molesto.

—Jamás. Solo intento haceros entender que tendréis que tomar una decisión con respecto al futuro de Camille, y debe ser pronto. Unirla con un Andrew podría dar a entender que apoyáis a su señor.

Como si sus palabras la hubiesen convocado, la mayor de las White hizo su aparición en el salón en compañía de su hermana. Al momento, los hombres se levantaron y las invitaron a tomar asiento. Camille se apresuró a disculparse.

—Lamento mucho la interrupción, padre. Pensamos que ya habríais terminado de comer y nos dirigíamos a los patios para dar un paseo—se mostró compungida y avergonzada. Justo al contrario que Candy, que enfrentaba altiva el exhaustivo examen visual al que el más joven de los Comyn la estaba sometiendo.

—Habéis cambiado mucho desde la última vez que os vi, muchacha.—La sonrisa ladeada y el meloso tono de su voz le resultó desagradable. Se limitó a asentir y a levantar la cabeza, orgullosa, lo que provocó la sonrisa taimada de Comyn— Braden, tenéis unas hijas preciosas.

—No decís nada que su padre no sepa —rio el laird de los White—. ¿Y qué piensan en Inglaterra sobre todo lo que está sucediendo? Para Eduardo habrá sido un varapalo tremendo. El futuro enlace de su hijo con Margarita le era muy ventajoso.

Braden cambió de tema, ignorante de las atenciones del hijo de su amigo a la menor de sus hijas.

De nuevo, el viejo Comyn tomó las riendas de la conversación.

—De lo que sucede en Inglaterra estamos bien informados. Mi sobrino Rob es de mi entera confianza y permanece en la corte con el propósito de ponernos al tanto de las acciones de Eduardo.

Nadie excepto Candy fue consciente del sutil cambio de actitud en su hermana. El pequeño respingo que dio Camille a su lado llamó su atención y la observó con detenimiento. Sus mejillas parecían hasta sonrojadas.

—No sabía que Rob seguía en Inglaterra. Ya lo hacía casado y haciéndose cargo de sus tierras —comentó Braden—. Hace casi tres años que no nos visita.

—Todavía no se ha desposado ni parece tener intenciones al respecto.

—Ese bribón estará haciendo de las suyas con las jóvenes damas inglesas —se carcajeó el laird White—. Ya causaba estragos aquí entre las muchachas del servicio cada vez que venía de visita. Camille se levantó de golpe.

—Ruego me disculpéis, acabo de recordar que debía bajar a las cocinas. —Hizo una rápida reverencia y salió del salón a toda prisa.

Sorprendido por la reacción tan visceral de su hija, Braden se dirigió a la menor de ellas, que aunque también asombrada, se cuidó de no revelarlo.

—¿Ha sucedido algo que yo deba saber, Candy? No es propia de Camille esa reacción.

—No sé qué pueda pasar, padre. Será mejor que hable con ella. —Se apresuró a seguir los pasos de su hermana y dejar a los hombres solos.

Bajó a las cocinas, pero tal y como se imaginaba, no estaba allí. Leana la había visto pasar como una exhalación y ni siquiera se había detenido cuando esta la había llamado. Salió por la parte trasera del castillo y subió a las almenas. Era el sitio preferido de Camille y no tardó en divisarla apoyada sobre el muro, con la mirada perdida, observar el horizonte. Se colocó a su lado y posó una mano sobre la suya.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te aflige, puedes contar conmigo.

Camille asintió, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Como de un manantial, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas alarmando a Candy, que jamás la había visto tan afectada.

—Camy… —susurró antes de estrecharla en un férreo abrazo.

—El tiempo se agota, Candy.

—No te entiendo…

—Faltan apenas tres semanas para que mi matrimonio con Albert Andrew se produzca.

—Lo sé. —Y tanto que lo sabía, moría poco a poco cada día que pasaba—. Ya te lo dije una vez y lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario. No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy segura de que si hablas con padre, él accederá a lo que le pidas.

—¿Y negarme cambiaría las cosas? Si no es él, será otro que padre elija y puede que no me trate con tanta deferencia. Al menos puedo estar segura de que el interés de Albert por mí es sincero y de que me tratará bien. Creo que hasta puede que me ame. ¿Tú también lo crees posible?

Candy dio la espalda a su hermana y concentró su atención en la manera en la que el viento mecía las copas de los árboles para no gritar su pena.

—Sí —fue la escueta respuesta que podía ofrecer sin unirse al llanto de su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que hago lo correcto? Quizá con la convivencia… —se sonrojó— y la intimidad de la alcoba, empiecen a cambiar mis sentimientos por él.

¡Dios! ¿Alguna vez se acostumbraría al dolor sordo que le perforaba el pecho? O mejor aún, ¿algún día dejaría de sentirlo? Quizá después de todo, lo mejor sería que Camille se casara y se marchara con Albert. Así no tendría que oír comentarios como el anterior ni sufrir la agonía de los días. Aunque su mente volara cuando menos lo esperaba y los imaginara besándose y acariciándose, nada era comparable a oírlo y verlo con sus propios ojos. Por su bien, debía empezar a asumir un futuro que pronto se convertiría en realidad.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre cuando siendo ambas hermanas pequeñas, su perra había dado a luz a dos preciosos cachorros. Camille escogió el más tranquilo mientras que Candy sintió debilidad por el más inquieto. Decisión que no sorprendió en absoluto a su madre. Con el tiempo, el perro de Camille se mostró obediente, mientras que el suyo se escapaba y no atendía a su llamada. Tanto fue así que un día entró en los establos y desgraciadamente fue pateado por los caballos. Candy lloró con amargura durante horas, hasta que su madre entró y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Podrías haber hecho algo para evitar que entrara en los establos, Candy?

—Lo podría haber atado —hipó presa del llanto.

—Cierto. ¿Pero habrías sido feliz viéndolo cautivo? ¿Habría sido feliz él?

Candy miró con sus ojos enrojecidos los de su madre, tan parecidos a los suyos.

—No…

—Entonces no debes culparte por algo que no has podido controlar.—La abrazó con ternura y la acunó entre sus brazos—. El dolor que estás sintiendo no se puede evitar, pequeña. Pero el sufrimiento sí. Tú eliges si quieres seguir haciéndote daño o asumir lo sucedido y seguir adelante.

Volvió de sus recuerdos y encaró a la afligida Camille. Había llegado el momento de dejar de sufrir.

—Estoy segura de que Albert hará lo que sea para ganarse tu corazón. Tienes razón. No podrías haber encontrado a nadie mejor.

En cuanto Camille bajó de la muralla, Candy se encaminó a los establos. Al contrario que su hermana, que se conformaba con acariciar la libertad detrás de los muros del castillo, ella necesitaba salir a cabalgar y sentir la brisa sobre su piel. Se acercó al cubículo en el que se encontraba uno de los caballos de brillante pelaje negro y lo acarició cuando este relinchó al reconocerla. Pegó su cabeza a la del equino y sonrió, la conocía bien y sabía lo que necesitaba. De pronto se movió inquieto y tuvo que chistarle para tratar de apaciguarlo.

—Precioso ejemplar. —La voz de John Comyn hijo, a su espalda, la sobresaltó—. El caballo también.

Candy fingió no haber escuchado el último comentario. Hacía años que el amigo de su padre no pisaba Carlisle; ella apenas los recordaba, ya que cada vez que venía, casi siempre para tratar temas políticos, su padre ordenaba que comieran en sus aposentos y no fueran molestados.

—¿Pensabais salir a cabalgar, mi señora?

La muchacha escuchó su voz más cerca. Ansiosa por alejarse de su presencia, rodeó al corcel y lo interpuso entre ambos.

John Comyn era alto como su padre, y poseía una constitución fuerte. Sin embargo, lo que más la inquietaba era la astucia de sus ojos negros.

—Quizá. ¿Necesitáis algo, mi señor?

—Estaré encantado de acompañaros. No creo que sea conveniente que lo hagáis sola, podrías sufrir algún que otro percance a manos de algún desalmado.

—En ese caso, tal vez lo mejor sea no salir. Si me disculpáis… —Pasó por su lado de manera apresurada, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida y John le cerró el paso.

Se relamió los labios y acercó el rostro al de Candy, que empezó a temer qué se proponía el joven noble. Comyn se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro y sonrió de medio lado. Dirigió una mano a su cabello, que se apresuró a enredar en su puño, y le dio un ligero tirón que inclinó más la cabeza de la muchacha hacia él.

—¿Qué os proponéis? —Candy lo encaró, dispuesta a no dejarse doblegar.

La sonrisa de su captor se ensanchó, pero pudo comprobar que no le llegaba a los ojos. Estos tenían un brillo especial. Aflojó su agarre, poco a poco retiró la mano de su cabello y la liberó.

—Teníais una brizna de paja en el cabello. —Le mostró un trozo de heno que al momento se acercó a la nariz y olfateó con los ojos cerrados.

Candy aprovechó para salir a toda prisa, pero se detuvo casi en la puerta cuando Comyn la llamó por su nombre.

—Candy, esperaré ansioso salir a cabalgar con vos.

El tono de sus palabras escondía un significado oculto que la hizo enrojecer. Apretó los labios y le dio la espalda para apresurarse a volver a sus aposentos.

 _ **Highlands**_

 _ **Diciembre, 1290**_

 _ **Castillo de Lakewood**_

Albert practicaba en la liza con uno de sus guerreros para descargar la frustración que la falta de respuesta de Braden White le provocaba. Ni el aire gélido, ni la nieve que cubría los patios aplacaban su furia. Hacía días que deberían haber llegado noticias de Carlisle. Si durante el día no llegaban, esa misma tarde enviaría una nueva carta. Golpeó con dureza a su oponente y lo dejó tendido en el suelo con la hoja de su claymore rozándole la garganta. Respiraban con dificultad, tanto por el aire frío que helaba sus pulmones como, sin duda, por las horas de entrenamiento. Por suerte para Albert, su guerrero parecía más agotado que él. Apartó la espada y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ambos sonreían por la adrenalina de la pelea cuando un sirviente se acercó hasta ellos.

—Mi señor…

—¿Hay noticias? —lo interrumpió.

—Son de Perth.

Albert maldijo por lo bajo y tomó la carta con brusquedad de sus manos. Estaba fechada hacía una semana. Por fin su padre y Anthony volvían a casa. Si habían salido tal y como ponía en el papel, mañana, a lo sumo pasado, deberían llegar a Lakewood.

Entró en el castillo y subió a sus aposentos para cambiarse de ropa. En cuanto se quitara el sudor del cuerpo enviaría un nuevo emisario a Carlisle. Abrió con brusquedad la puerta y se quedó parado en el vano. Eliza, desnuda sobre su cama, lo esperaba. Cerró con rudeza tras él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Os he visto en la liza, mi señor. Sé reconocer cuándo buscáis desfogaros y cuándo una pelea no es suficiente para vos. Dejadme que temple vuestros nervios.

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y retiró el cabello de sus hombros para que no cubrieran sus senos. Era una mujer bonita, demasiado para el destino que su condición de sirvienta le reservaba. Seguramente acabaría desposándose con algún comerciante o ganadero mayor que ella. Albert lamentó haber participado en el destino que le esperaba al llevarla a su cama muchas noches, pese a que ya no era doncella cuando se entregó a él…

Se levantó y caminó hacia él. Palpó sus pectorales y con la lengua lamió las gotas de sudor que resbalaban hacia su ombligo. Cómo cualquier hombre, Albert se excitó con la promesa de un cuerpo dispuesto a satisfacerlo. Eliza rozó su entrepierna con sutileza. Sonrió al comprobar la dureza y se arrodilló a sus pies. Tiró de los cordones de los calzones de cuero y se relamió los labios dispuesta a darle placer con su boca. Albert inspiró y levantó la vista, incapaz de mirarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo necesitaba. Desde que Candy entrara en sus aposentos y la tuviera entre sus brazos se había visto obligado a liberarse él mismo. Al pensar en ella, su erección creció. Apretó con fuerza los ojos para alejarla de su mente al tiempo que Eliza metía la mano dentro y lo apresaba. Exhaló y abrió los ojos de golpe. Al hacerlo, reparó en una carta que había a los pies de la cama. Se apartó con brusquedad de la mujer y tomó la misiva entre sus manos. Llevaba el sello de los White.

—¿Cuándo ha llegado esto? —preguntó a Eliza con dureza— ¿Y por qué la tenías tú?

—Pensé que sería una buena excusa para acudir a vuestros aposentos, mi señor. —Llegó de nuevo junto a él y, sin mayores preámbulos, metió la mano de nuevo en sus calzones— Os deseo. Soy vuestra, hacedme vuestras más secretas perversiones... Estoy a vuestra disposición. Si me pedís que me abra de piernas, lo haré; si preferís que me arrodille, o monte sobre vos, también lo haré. Lo que sea, pero os necesito.

El tono de súplica de la muchacha le inspiró lástima. Su madre servía desde que él tenía memoria en el castillo y no tenían otro sitio al que ir. Pero era necesario que aquello acabara de una vez.

—Si es así, si deseas complacerme, sal de mis aposentos y no vuelvas a entrar más.

—¡Mi señor!

—Ahora. —Le entregó el vestido que había a los pies de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

—Esperaré a que me solicitéis.

Albert negó con la cabeza y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él. Eliza seguía sin querer comprender.

Abrió con dedos ansiosos la carta y leyó con rapidez. Apretó en un puño el papel y lo lanzó a un lado de la habitación. Golpeó con fuerza la pared y maldijo en voz alta su suerte. Solo una frase volvía una y otra vez a su mente:

 _«…por todo ello, no es posible la unión entre ambos clanes y, por tanto, queda anulado el enlace matrimonial entre vos y mi hija Camille»._

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

De un humor de mil demonios. Así encontró Willian Andrew a su primogénito cuando regresó a Lakewood. Tal y como temían, Braden White había roto el compromiso de su hija con Albert. Y este, desesperado, intentaba encontrar una solución que le permitiera seguir adelante con el enlace. Le bastó que su padre lo pusiera al corriente de lo acontecido en Scone para entender lo delicado de su situación. Si convencía a Braden para que la boda se produjera, podría entenderse que White prestaba apoyo a Bruce en su camino al trono; sin embargo, Albert debía hacerle ver las ventajas de su matrimonio.

Ahora más que nunca supondría un equilibrio entre ambos lados que podría garantizar la paz.

—Bruce no dará su brazo a torcer y Balliol tampoco. Los nobles se pelean como aves de rapiña por el trono y en su afán de poder nos llevarán a todos a la guerra.

Anthony, malhumorado, tomó la jarra de cerveza y dio un largo trago.

—Sin embargo, os ha permitido regresar. ¿Por qué?

—Después de días de duras discusiones, un acontecimiento inesperado ha dado un giro a la historia —aclaró Anthony tras dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Hablad de una vez —se impacientó Albert.

—Eduardo I se ha prestado a actuar como mediador en el conflicto. El obispo Wilmer Fraser, en cuanto tuvo noticias de que las tropas de Bruce estaban apostadas en Perth, envió una misiva para ponerlo al corriente. Pero todos sabemos que el rey de Inglaterra no da puntada sin hilo —explicó Willian

—¿Qué ha pedido a cambio?

—Ha exigido ser nombrado señor feudal de Escocia.

—¡Ese buitre! ¿No me digáis que los nobles aceptaron?

—Hoy por hoy debemos dar gracias a que la exigencia de Eduardo los ha hecho recapacitar. El Consejo de Regencia ha rechazado de pleno dar poderes a Eduardo sobre Escocia. Han argumentado que al no haber un regente, nadie tiene la potestad para tal nombramiento. Esto dará tiempo a los nobles para ponerse de acuerdo antes de que Eduardo empiece a impacientarse.

—Por una vez ha primado el sentido común —Albertl suspiró aliviado.

—No obstante, el inglés ha puesto en la frontera un pequeño ejército—siguió explicando Willian—. Bruce ha dejado algunos hombres en Perth, pero ante el miedo de que mientras aquí nos matemos unos a otros Eduardo invada Escocia, se ha llegado a un acuerdo de paz. Los ánimos siguen tensos entre ambos aspirantes al trono y el equilibrio que han alcanzado con el acuerdo es delicado. Sin embargo, por el momento todo se mantiene en calma, una calma tensa, pero calma al fin y al cabo.

—Debo viajar a Carlisle y convencer a Braden de que ahora más que nunca debería aceptar mi matrimonio con Camille.

Su padre asintió. Sabía que Albert estaría esperando su regreso para partir, lo conocía demasiado para saber que no se conformaría con ser rechazado.

—Ten cuidado. Y no te enfrentes a Braden White, cualquier acto por parte de los clanes de un bando o de otro podría romper el equilibrio.

—No es mi intención ponerlo en mi contra, sino llevarlo a mi terreno, padre.

Albert no quiso esperar más y partió esa misma tarde hacia Carlisle. Apenas lo acompañaban un par de sus guerreros; si Braden lo veía acercarse con muchos hombres, podría sentirse intimidado y lo pondría más en contra de lo que ya podría estar.

 _Lowlands_

 _Finales de diciembre_

 _Castillo de Carlisle_

A las puertas del castillo, tras las murallas, Albert esperaba bajo la lluvia y el frío viento que arreciaba en invierno a que Braden lo recibiera. Tal y como ocurrió la primera vez que llegó hasta allí, la tormenta lo acompañaba. Akir, el hombre de confianza de White, lo había dejado esperando y le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Albert finalmente había dejado a sus hombres en el poblado y había acudido solo a hablar con el laird del clan.

Cruzado de brazos, aguantó estoico a que Akir volviera y abriera el portón. Cuando por fin escuchó correr el cerrojo, contuvo el aire a la espera de que le cediera el paso y no lo despachara porque Braden no quisiera recibirlo. La mirada fría de Akir lo recorrió de arriba a abajo antes de indicarle con un gesto que pasara.

—Mi señor os recibirá en su salón privado.

Albert asintió y se dejó guiar. A cada paso que daba, la buscaba con la mirada. Pero no tuvo suerte, apenas se encontraron con un par de criadas; por lo demás, el castillo parecía desierto. Se detuvieron delante de una gran puerta de madera, Akir llamó y sin esperar respuesta del otro lado, abrió y le cedió el paso de nuevo. Braden White se levantó de su sillón y se acercó. Estaba en guardia, preparado para soportar el enfado del laird, sin embargo, una vez más, Braden lo sorprendió tendiendo la mano con una sonrisa afable. Receloso, Albert aceptó el gesto.

—Akir, déjanos solos.

Albert escuchó cerrarse la puerta tras él.

—Estáis empapado, muchacho, acercaos al fuego.

—Lamento haberme presentado sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar con vos.

—Sé lo que habéis venido a decirme, pero me temo que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma —dijo con suavidad y le pasó un paño para que se secara— No puedo entregaros a Camille en matrimonio. No como están las cosas ahora mismo.

—Justamente ahora es cuando es más necesaria nuestra unión —se defendió con vehemencia—. Nuestro matrimonio equilibraría la situación. Un vasallo de Bruce y otro de Balliol que se unen por el bien de Escocia.

—La falsa tregua que han establecido los nobles es demasiado frágil. No puedo permitir que Camille se case con vos y que Bruce se aproveche de mi hija para manipularme. Ni Balliol tampoco.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—¿Qué sucederá si Bruce decide actuar como lo hizo con la banda de Turnberry? Vuestro clan acudirá a su llamada y los Balliol responderán. Pero yo no podré tomar acciones si sé que mi hija corre peligro. Eso me inutilizaría en este conflicto.

—Yo jamás pondría en peligro a vuestra hija. Si Bruce decide atacar, los Andrew nos mantendremos al margen.

—Esa decisión os honra. Pero no es suficiente. No daré motivos a ninguno de los dos bandos para enemistarse con nosotros. Si ahora acepto, Bruce lo tomará como que apruebo su nombramiento como rey, cuando no es cierto, y aprovechará vuestro matrimonio para ponerme en contra de Balliol y manipular al resto de clanes. Estoy seguro de que mi viejo amigo lo entenderá como una traición. Hasta que la situación no se tranquilice, mi decisión sigue siendo la misma.

—¿Es vuestra última palabra? —Albert apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las encías.

—Lo es.

—Prometedme, pues, que no entregaréis a vuestra hija en matrimonio hasta que esta situación se resuelva. Si se afianza la paz, Camille se casará conmigo.

Braden entrecerró los ojos y lo estudió con detalle.

—¿Amáis a mi hija, Andrew?

—Así es.

—Entonces acatad mi voluntad. Si realmente estáis enamorado de ella, esperaréis y no la pondréis en peligro.

El viejo Braden era muy astuto. Lo había llevado a su terreno sin que se diera cuenta; en lugar de convencerlo de que el enlace debía realizarse de manera inminente, había conseguido que Albert aceptara esperar a que la situación se tranquilizara.

—Lo acataré porque no me dejáis otra opción. Pero prometedme que Camille será mía.

—Si se establece la paz, Camille será vuestra esposa. Promesa de White.

Albert suspiró algo más aliviado. Ahora solo tenía que rezar para que los nobles obraran a su favor y se pusieran de acuerdo, por el bien de Escocia y por el suyo propio.

—¿Me permitirías ver a vuestra hija antes de partir?

Braden sonrió compasivo. El amor. Todavía recordaba cómo le latía de acelerado el corazón cada vez que veía a su amada esposa y cómo sufrió por su muerte, la de noches que había llorado en silencio su ausencia y la había extrañado en su cama.

—Esperad aquí.

Solo en aquella habitación, apoyó las manos sobre la repisa de la chimenea y observó las llamas lamer las paredes de piedra. No estaba satisfecho con el resultado de la reunión, pero debía reconocer que podría haber sido mucho peor. No obstante, no era hombre de permanecer con los brazos cruzados y a la espera de las tretas de los nobles; si en Escocia había alguien que estaba al tanto de todas las intrigas políticas, ese no era otro que el obispo Wilmer Fraser, y allí mismo se encaminaría en cuanto dejara Carlisle.

—¡Padre!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Candy entró como un torbellino en la habitación. Sonreía hasta que lo vio y poco a poco demudó el rostro. Primero en sorpresa y después en recelo. Albert pudo leer cada de uno de sus gestos en sus expresivos ojos verdes. La miró de arriba abajo y volvió a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo, traidor, seguía reaccionando a su presencia.

—Vos… —pronunció en un susurro.

—Yo —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? Padre nos dijo que vuestro enlace con mi hermana se había anulado…

—Que se haya suspendido, temporalmente —puntualizó—, no quiere decir que no se vaya a producir.

El alivio que había sentido las últimas semanas cuando su padre les anunció que por motivos políticos el matrimonio entre Camy y Albert se suspendía fue sustituido de inmediato por la ya conocida desazón que oprimía su pecho.

Candy guardó silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—¿No pensáis decir nada? —Albert levantó las cejas sorprendido por su mutismo y se acercó a ella.

Error. Craso error. Al momento se vio envuelto por su aroma y fue más consciente que nunca de su cuerpo, de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, del movimiento de sus pechos bajo la tela que los oprimía.

—¿Queréis que os felicite, mi señor?

—Deberíais. —Estaba cerca. Si levantaba apenas la mano podría alcanzar el rizo que reposaba sobre el generoso montículo de su pecho derecho.

—Felicidades, pues. Espero la misma cortesía de vos cuando se anuncie mi enlace.

Albert levantó la cabeza de golpe. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos se pusieron en tensión. ¿Se casaba? Se aproximó más a ella, lo que provocó que Candy levantara el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Os desposáis? —preguntó con dureza—. ¿Con quién?

No era la intención de Candy haber dado a entender que iba a contraer matrimonio. Más bien advertirle que en un futuro, cuando esto sucediera, si es que llegaba a suceder algún día, él la felicitara tal y como ella acababa de hacer.

—¿Os importa acaso? —respondió buscando una salida.

—No juguéis conmigo. Espero una respuesta.

—No voy a contestar.

—Descarada… Pobre del desgraciado que se despose con vos—maldijo mentalmente a su futuro esposo sin conocerlo. Aquel malnacido la tendría en su cama cada noche, a su disposición, saciándose de su cuerpo.

—Sois un insolente —contestó enfurecida. Apretó los puños al lado de su cuerpo y dio un paso atrás— No soporto vuestra presencia.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Albert no pudo evitar retenerla un poco más junto a él, tomarla de la cintura y apretarse contra su espalda. Necesitaba tocarla, sentirla cerca. Gimió cuando el trasero de Candy presionó contra su entrepierna. ¡Maldita fuera! No le convenía una mujer como ella, sin embargo no podía sacársela de la cabeza, la había buscado desde el mismo momento que había traspasado las puertas del castillo.

—Lo lamento —susurró enterrando la nariz en su cabello—Perdonadme por mi comportamiento en el bosque. Por todo, en realidad. Pero no me digáis que no me soportáis, no cuando no habéis rechazado ni uno de mis besos —susurró junto a su cuello. Aspiró su aroma y restregó apenas la nariz bajo su oreja.

—Quizá deba recordaros que la última vez os mordí, mi señor—contestó con voz trémula, atribulada por sus atenciones.

Albert sonrio sobre su hombro por la valentía de la joven.

—La última vez me comporté como un bastardo.

—No es una novedad.

No, no lo era. Desde que la había conocido se había comportado como un desgraciado. Sabía los problemas que traían las mujeres como ella, capaces de volver loco a un hombre. Candy todavía no era consciente del poder que tenía. Pero él sí, él sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. Por eso debía alejarse de ella y no caer en sus redes. Pero que Dios lo ayudara si era capaz de reprimirse en su presencia.

Candy jadeó involuntariamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que Albert tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello.

—Sí —dijo Albert cada vez más excitado—Ya veo que no me soportáis.

—¿Y vos? ¿Qué sentís vos por mí?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tras sus palabras la soltó como si quemara. Estaba esperando para ver a Camille si esta hubiese entrado, los habría sorprendido abrazados. Esto no podía seguir así, la presencia de Candy no podía alterarlo de esa manera.

—Contestadme —pese al modo imperativo en el que pronunció la orden, había un ruego silencioso en sus ojos que a Albert no le pasó desapercibido.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado ocupado manteniendo la atracción que sentía por ella bajo control y que no se había parado a pensar qué sentiría Candy. Repasó todos sus encuentros, las miradas ansiosas de la joven y cómo había huido de él cuando se había sellado su compromiso con Camille. No cabía duda de que Candy creía estar enamorada de él.

—Deseo. Puro, carnal y salvaje. Nada más —contestó sin titubeos.

Cuanto antes la desencantara, mejor. Puede que después de lo que iba a hacer lo odiara, pero con el paso del tiempo, se daría cuenta de que era un capricho pasajero y que ya no sentía nada por el marido de su hermana.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —Candy entrecerró los ojos confusa.

—Significa que hay mujeres, como vos, que los hombres solo buscan para desnudarlas y hacerlas suyas. Para enterrarse entre sus piernas y cabalgarlas sin control ni delicadeza, porque hay otras a las que aman y respetan y no pueden tratarlas así, como Camilla.

El corazón de Albert golpeaba contra su pecho con furia, enfadado con él por el dolor que le estaba causando a aquella muchacha que ahora había perdido todo el rubor de la excitación de su rostro y lo miraba horrorizada. Había entendido su explicación, pero eso no lo aliviaba en absoluto.

Candy dio dos pasos titubeantes hacia atrás, marcando las distancias entre ellos.

—Entiendo. Soy para vos lo que las mujeres del castillo llaman —tragó saliva— una ramera.

En la cocina las había escuchado maldecir a aquellas que eran llamadas por ese nombre porque engatusaban a sus maridos con malas artes y besos prohibidos. No sabía en qué consistía exactamente aquella seducción, pero entendió que eran malas mujeres, de la más baja ralea y que no merecían respeto. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una de las lágrimas goteó sobre su escote. Se las secó con furia, enfadada por mostrarse débil delante de aquel hombre al que todavía tendría que analizar por qué amaba. Albert no había sido agradable con ella, no la había tratado con cariño, no la había valorado, no la respetaba… Solo se había aprovechado de su cuerpo, de sus besos…, pero desgraciadamente, había sido estando entre sus brazos que la había hecho sentir especial. En esos momentos lo veía sin la frialdad que lo acompañaba, sin corazas… ¿En qué lugar la dejaba todo aquello? No lo dudó ni un instante. No es que él creyera que era como una ramera, es que la hizo sentir como tal. Su corazón se terminó de romper en ese mismo instante. Caminó hacia atrás negando con la cabeza, cada vez más lejos de él.

—Candy…, yo realmente no… —murmuró Albert arrepentido al ver la cara desencajada de la joven. Parecía a punto del desmayo y todo por su culpa. Avanzó hacia ella. No sabía qué le podría decir, de hecho no sabía si debía decirle algo más. Solo sabía que no podía verla así, que se comunicaba mejor con ella si la tenía entre sus brazos. Pero eso no podía volver a suceder. Se quedó quieto y bajó los hombros derrotado.

—No. No os atreváis a pedirme disculpas. En el bosque sé que no queríais hacerme daño y os perdoné. Pero lo de hoy no tiene disculpa posible. No os perdonaré jamás. Maldigo el momento en el que llegasteis a mi casa, maldigo el momento en que os conocí, en que me tocasteis por primera vez y descubrí cómo sabían los besos.—Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos con valentía—. Os maldigo a vos por hacerme sentir inferior.

Candy se dio la vuelta y salió con rapidez antes de que él se atreviera a replicar y la hiriera todavía más.

Sería mejor así, ella debía odiarlo. No podía seguir alimentando sus ilusiones por el mero egoísmo que suponía la satisfacción de tenerla entre sus brazos. El destino de ambos estaba marcado y cuanto antes lo aceptaran, mejor. Caminó de nuevo a la chimenea y dejó que las llamas calentaran su rostro y sus manos. Pero el frío estaba dentro de él, atormentándolo con imágenes de Candy llorando y maldiciendo haberlo conocido. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y golpeó con sus puños la piedra de la chimenea.

—¿Mi señor? —Albert se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la perfecta y dulce Camille—. Lamento haberos enfadado con mi retraso. Padre ha tardado en encontrarme y he subido a asearme.

—No estoy enfadado con vos.

Camille asintió y agachó la cabeza en actitud sumisa, como siempre.

—Acercaos al fuego, por favor. —Le tendió una mano y la invitó a reunirse junto a él—. ¿Os ha informado vuestro padre de nuestro acuerdo?

La joven asintió, pero no levantó la cabeza. Colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Supone algún problema para vos esperar a que la situación política se tranquilice?

—No, mi señor —se apresuró a aclarar, demasiado rápido quizá. Se ruborizó y volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Debo entender que es porque estáis dispuesta a esperarme, Camille? ¿O porque os alivia el retraso de nuestro enlace?

La joven se movió inquieta y desvió la mirada al fuego. A Albert le pareció ver en su rostro un gesto que demostraba lo atormentada que estaba.

—Ambas cosas —dijo por fin con sinceridad—. No creo que encuentre un esposo que se tome tantas molestias como vos para hacerme su esposa y que me trate con tanta deferencia. Al mismo tiempo debo pediros algo, es importante para mí. Espero que no os decepcione ni os enfadéis conmigo.

—No quiero que me temáis. Jamás os haría daño. Podéis expresar vuestras inquietudes con tranquilidad.

Camille tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos de manera directa por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

—Necesito que tengáis paciencia conmigo. Durante el tiempo que dure este período de incertidumbre podré mentalizarme sobre las consecuencias de nuestro enlace, sobre lo que supone para mí convertirme en vuestra esposa, e intentar… —dudó unos instantes, pero no bajó la mirada— asimilar la intimidad que habrá entre nosotros.

—Es normal que os preocupe. —Se aproximó despacio a ella para no asustarla —. Pero os puedo asegurar que no es tan malo como vos os imagináis.

—Temo decepcionaros…

—No es algo que deba preocuparos. Vos sois demasiado perfecta para decepcionar a nadie.

Lejos de aliviarla, las palabras de Albert parecieron atormentarla más. Sin embargo, asintió y volvió a mirar al suelo. En ese momento, Braden entró en la estancia. Albert se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia el laird.

—Gracias por permitir que hablara con vuestra hija. —Braden asintió y Albert no pudo dejar de interesarse por el enlace de Candy; no podía marcharse de allí sin saber con quién se desposaría—. Y dejad también que os felicite por el matrimonio de Candy.

—¿Cómo decís? —se sorprendió White—. ¿Quién os ha informado de semejante injuria? Candy no está prometida en matrimonio aún.

—Debo haber malinterpretado las habladurías que he escuchado en el poblado —mintió. Aquella pequeña tunanta lo había engañado. Lejos de enfadarse por su burla, sintió cierto alivio que no se permitió disfrutar— Perdonadme si os he molestado.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. No tiene mayor importancia, siempre que Candy no se entere. Es capaz de poner el grito en el cielo, buscar al difamador y exigirle explicaciones —se carcajeó.

«No tendría que ir muy lejos en su búsqueda, bastaría con que se mirase al espejo», pensó Albert.

Sin más dilación, se despidió de Braden y de Camille. Debía emprender el viaje hacia Scone para hablar con el obispo y regresar a casa lo más pronto posible. Si Bruce reclamaba a su padre, Albert tenía que asumir de nuevo el papel de líder de su clan y cuidar de sus tierras. Selló el trato con Campbell con un apretón de manos y se despidió de Camille con un tibio beso en su mano. Akir lo esperaba para conducirlo a la salida. Hicieron el recorrido en silencio, tal y como había hecho a su llegada. Pero pese a salir de allí con una promesa que garantizaba su enlace en caso de que se estableciera la paz de manera definitiva, pesaba sobre su pecho una losa que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad. Candy lo odiaba, y lo haría cada día que pasara y el sentido de sus palabras se extendiera como el veneno por su cuerpo. Era lo mejor. Sin embargo, no se sentía en absoluto aliviado.

Albert llegó a la abadía de Scone al día siguiente, después de haber parado a hacer noche con sus hombres en Stirling. Tras expresar su deseo de ver al obispo Wilmer, uno de los monjes lo condujo en silencio hacia el refectorio y lo dejó a solas con el sacerdote que habían escoltado hasta allí hacía unos meses.

—No os esperábamos, Andrew

—Me urge hablar con el obispo. Es de un tema privado que quiero tratar con él.

—Vos mejor que nadie sabéis de boca de vuestro padre cómo está la situación. Si se supiera que vos estáis aquí para hablar con el obispo, los Balliol podrían pensar que tramáis algo por orden de Bruce y se desestabilizaría el delicado equilibrio de paz.

—Os he dicho que es de un tema privado —se molestó Albert.

—Si es así, podéis expresarme a mí vuestras inquietudes y yo se las trasmitiré a nuestro prelado con gusto.

—No os ofendáis, pero vos no me sois de utilidad.

—Entonces mucho me temo que habéis hecho el viaje en vano. Lamento vuestra pérdida de tiempo.

No podía ser que el obispo se negara a recibirlo. Se irguió de hombros dispuesto a presentar resistencia, cuando el sacerdote tendió la mano para despedirse. Pensó en negarse, pero el cura hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que aceptara. Había algo extraño en ese gesto. A regañadientes, estrechó su mano con él y comprobó que le entregaba una pequeña nota doblada.

—Me complace saber que atendéis a razones. Viajad con cuidado.

Sin más, el sacerdote salió y lo dejó a solas. Al momento, el mismo monje que lo había acompañado hasta allí lo llevó de nuevo a la salida. Fuera de los muros de la abadía y algo alejado de la entrada, leyó la nota con impaciencia:

 _«Al anochecer, buscad en Perth la Posada del Brezo»._

Emprendió camino hacia Perth y esperó en el poblado a que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte. Entró con sus hombres en la posada, que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, y se sentaron a beber cerveza a la espera de que el autor del mensaje apareciera. Lo que más sorprendió a Albert fue que la venta estuviera llena de mujeres de dudosa reputación. Se paseaban medio desnudas entre la multitud de hombres que allí se congregaban. El hecho de que fueran rameras, de presenciar sus descarados coqueteos y sus risas histriónicas, le molestó. Lo peor es que no era culpa de aquellas mujeres, era el remordimiento de haber comparado a Candy con ellas lo que lo atormentaba.

—Vos no sois de aquí. —Una de aquellas mujeres, ya de edad avanzada, se colocó a su lado y comenzó a toquetearlo—. Seguro que habéis hecho un largo viaje y necesitáis reponer fuerzas.

—No estoy interesado en vuestros servicios —la despachó al tiempo que bebía de nuevo de su jarra.

—Seguro que si me acompañáis arriba, quedaréis más que satisfecho conmigo.

—Os he dicho que no.

La mujer resopló. Puso las manos en la cintura y se irguió orgullosa.

—Parecéis un monje.

Aquella palabra, dicha despacio y con una entonación diferente, captó la atención de Albert.

—Quizá en el fondo lo sea —murmuró con recelo.

—Más motivo aún para seguirme, mi señor. Os he dicho que tengo todo lo que necesitáis.

Le tendió la mano y Albert la aceptó con recelo. Se levantó y la siguió hacia las escaleras. Al momento, aquella mujer se pegó a su cuerpo y lo besó en los labios al tiempo que le apretaba las nalgas contra ella. Albert se separó asqueado y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que habría helado el mismo infierno. Lejos de amedrentarse, la risa escandalosa de aquella ramera llamó la atención de un gran número de clientes.

—¡Chicas! Moríos de envidia, que a este hombretón me lo llevo yo—gritó a viva voz.

—¡Demasiado hombre para ti, Anne! —se escuchó a otra al otro lado del local.

—Si cuando baje veis que no puedo caminar, ya sabéis a qué es debido —les guiñó un ojo y volvió a reír la tal Anne.

—Más os vale que todo esto no sea un engaño —murmuró Albert mientras la cogía del codo y la conducía de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Cuánta ansiedad! —gritó de nuevo.

Ya en el pasadizo de arriba, Anne se soltó de su agarre y colocó un dedo sobre los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. La siguió mientras escuchaba gritos apasionados detrás de las otras puertas hasta una estancia algo más escondida de las demás. Sacó una llave de entre sus pechos, abrió y le cedió el paso. El cuerpo de albert estaba en tensión para reaccionar con mayor presteza si se trataba de una encerrona. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró al mismísimo obispo Wilmer Fraser sentado en una silla frente al fuego.

—Albert—lo saludó—. Muchas gracias, Anne.

La mujer corrió a postrarse a sus pies, negó con la cabeza con vehemencia y besó la mano del obispo con reverencia.

—Gracias a vos no tengo que vender mi cuerpo y mis hijos tienen comida caliente.

Wilmer Fraser asintió y entregó una bolsa con monedas a la mujer.

—Esperad al muchacho y no bajéis sin él.

—No, mi señor. Aguardaré en mi habitación. —Se giró hacia Albertl—.Es la puerta de enfrente.

Albert asintió y esperó a que la mujer saliera de la estancia.

—Jamás os hubiera imaginado en un lugar como este.

El obispo sonrió y lo instó a sentarse en la otra silla que había frente a él.

—Por eso mismo os he citado aquí. Las paredes de la abadía tienen oídos, amigo mío. ¿El Guardián de la Paz en un lugar como este? Imposible —volvió a sonreír—. Sin embargo, Dios nos da la posibilidad de obrar el bien en los lugares más inesperados. Anne es una buena mujer, un alma descarriada que vendía su cuerpo para comer. Todos merecemos compasión. Pero decidme, ¿dónde está la urgencia en vuestra visita?

El hecho de que Wilmer tuviera que tener un encuentro secreto con él lo hizo tomar todavía mayor conciencia de la delicada situación que vivía Escocia.

—Vos sabéis que me iba a desposar con Camille White Campbell, pero tras los desafortunados acontecimientos, su padre anuló nuestro enlace. Vos poseéis más información que nadie sobre qué intenciones tienen los nobles. No estoy aquí por Bruce —se apresuró a aclarar—. He venido porque deseo desposarme con ella y temo que las decisiones políticas malogren mi enlace. El laird White me ha prometido la mano de su hija si finalmente se instaura un periodo de paz.

—La decisión de Braden me parece acertada. Toda precaución es poca en estos tiempos. Una palabra mal dicha por alguno de los partidarios de ambos clanes en el momento menos oportuno sería suficiente para desencadenar acciones hostiles.

—¿Vos creéis que iremos a la guerra?

—No si yo puedo evitarlo. Esa es mi mayor labor en estos momentos como Guardián de la Paz. Solo debéis tener un poco de paciencia. No puedo poneros al tanto de las negociaciones que tengo entre manos, pero sí os puedo decir que cada día que pasa hay más probabilidades de que vuestro enlace se produzca.

—Unir a los vasallos de los Bruce y los Balliol aportaría mayor estabilidad a Escocia. No entiendo el motivo de la espera.

—Os ciega la impaciencia y os mueve el ímpetu de vuestra juventud. Pero os repito que en estos momentos no es una buena idea. Ninguno de los dos nobles aprobaría el enlace y desafiarlos, ya seáis los Andrew o los White, desencadenaría la guerra. Confiad en mi palabra. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para garantizar la paz. Aguardad mis instrucciones, que cuando el enlace sea viable, os haré llamar a Scone y yo mismo oficiaré la ceremonia. Ahora buscad a Anne y que os acompañe abajo.

—Espero tener noticias vuestras pronto.

—Yo también, muchacho, yo también lo espero.

 _Highlands_

 _Mayo, 1291_

 _Castillo de Lakewoid_

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que el obispo había prometido a Albert que Escocia no iría a la guerra. Cinco miserables e interminables meses en los que nada sabía de los White por miedo a que las palabras de Wilmer Fraser fueran proféticas, y al actuar desencadenara acciones hostiles; además debía respetar el acuerdo con Braden al igual que rezaba todas las noches para que él también respetara el suyo y Camille siguiera esperándolo. Se había visto obligado a mantenerse lejos de Carlisle y, pese a la tentación que suponía viajar hasta allí, se había contenido. Sabía por Bruce que los nobles se habían reunido en reiteradas ocasiones en Scone sin hallar una solución al conflicto, así como también les había informado de que Eduardo I había estado presente en alguna de aquellas reuniones. No dejaba de ser inquietante que el rey inglés, después de ser rechazado como señor feudal, continuara prestándose a mediar en el conflicto. Lo peor de todo era que tanto Bruce como Balliol poseían muchas propiedades en Inglaterra, y que en caso de desafiar a Eduardo, podrían ser expropiadas. El poder del dinero y las tierras, los nobles y sus ambiciones…

—Albert —lo llamó su padre desde la puerta del establo. De repente, otro acceso de tos, tan recurrente desde que había enfermado dos meses atrás y lo dejó sin habla.

Albert se acercó hasta él, preocupado.

—Tendríais que estar en cama, padre. Todavía no estáis bien.

—Si paso un día más entre cojines, moriré de hastío, no de esta maldita enfermedad. Han llegado noticias de Bruce, busca a Anthony y reuníos conmigo en mis aposentos.

Estuvo buscando a su hermano sin éxito, nadie en el castillo parecía haberlo visto. Hasta que a lo lejos lo divisó acercarse a caballo. Esperó a que traspasara el puente y lo observó con atención. Traía un ojo morado y el labio partido, otra vez.

—¿Qué ha sido en esta ocasión? —le preguntó con dureza—. Una caída del caballo, una coz, una rama…

—Nada que tenga que preocuparte.

—Sin embargo lo hago, zoquete. ¿Con quién te has peleado? —Lo sujetó del brazo cuando Anthony intentó pasar por su lado hacia las caballerizas.

—No es asunto tuyo, Albert.

—¡Maldita sea, Anthony! Hacía meses que no llegabas en este estado y en las últimas semanas has recibido más palizas de las que me gustaría recordar. Así que no me desafíes y explícame qué está ocurriendo.

—¡No te metas! —gruñó Anthony—. Es cosa mía y yo lo solucionaré.

—¿Qué tienes que solucionar? ¿Con quién tienes problemas?

Anthony se agarró las costillas al intentar tomar aire para no golpear también a su hermano.

—Si a mí me ves mal, no te imaginas cómo quedaron esos bastardos.

—¡Por todos los demonios, Anthony! ¿Has entrado en las tierras de los Gordon de nuevo?

—Solo había un clan al que Anthony se dirigía con esa rabia y a Albert no le cupo duda de quién se trataba.

—Puede que lo hiciera.

—¿Es que no entiendes que no podemos enemistarnos con nadie? ¿Que cualquier decisión que tomemos puede desestabilizarlo todo?—Albert gritó rabioso.

—Estamos enemistados con los Gordon desde hace años, no es nada nuevo. No te pongas histérico, Albert. Lo nuestro es personal. No tienes que temer que tu ansiado enlace no se realice. De momento no hay guerra.

—Tú lo has dicho. ¡De momento! Padre quiere que subamos a hablar con él, hay carta de Bruce. Límpiate esa sangre y acude lo más presentable que puedas.

Anthony asintió y siguió su camino.

—¡Hermano! —lo llamó de nuevo—. Si no dejas de provocar a los Gordon, me veré obligado a tomar medidas. Olvídate de una vez de ellos.

—Lo intento todos los malditos días, hermano.

Reunidos ya con su padre, este no pudo dejar de observar el estado de Anthony. No se anduvo con rodeos puesto que no tuvo dudas de con quién había tenido su altercado: los Gordon.

—Si lo que quieres es morir, hijo, alístate en el ejército de Eduardo y marcha a las cruzadas. Allí tendrás la muerte garantizada —le reprendió Willian con dureza.

—Yo no sirvo a los ingleses. Si tengo que dar mi vida, será luchando contra ellos, no contra los sarracenos.

—Pues entonces más te vale cuidarla para tal menester. —Volvió a toser y se dobló sobre sí mismo de dolor. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, les explicó las noticias que habían llegado desde Scone—. Los nobles han accedido al fin a que Eduardo sea nombrado señor de Escocia y por tanto que medie en el conflicto.

—¡Malditos nobles! Al final se han bajado los pantalones ante el rey de Inglaterra —maldijo Anthony.

—No me cabe duda de que Bruce seguirá luchando por los derechos de los escoceses —lo defendió su padre, vasallo incondicional del conde de Annandale.

—Bruce ha demostrado tener las mismas flaquezas y los mismos intereses que el resto de los nobles.

—Hay mayor equilibrio de paz ahora, pues —les interrumpió Albert, impaciente.

—Así es. A la espera de la resolución de Eduardo, el Consejo de Regencia se compromete a respetar la decisión de este y no tomar acciones bélicas contra ninguno de los oponentes. En caso de que esto suceda, de que alguno de los bandos ataque al contrario, estos se aliarán en contra del agresor y sus posibilidades de ascender al trono se verían mermadas. —Willian miró a Albert y sonrió de medio lado—. Bruce nos reclama en Scone. Hay que partir mañana al alba.

—Vos no estáis en condiciones de viajar.

—Cierto. Por eso he tomado una decisión. Ya sabéis que mi salud no es lo que era y últimamente me he visto incapacitado para dirigir los asuntos del clan. Albert ha tomado las riendas y ha desempeñado las funciones propias del laird durante estos meses, ahora solo queda que se le reconozca como tal.

—Padre…

—No. Es algo que tenía que llegar. Esta tarde anunciaremos al clan que de ahora en adelante tú serás su laird y ya hace horas que han salido varias misivas para Bruce, el Consejo de Regencia y otra para el obispo con mi decisión de delegar en ti, Albert. Mereces desposarte como líder de estas tierras, hijo.

—Todavía no sé si mi matrimonio se realizará. El obispo se comprometió a ponerse en contacto conmigo cuando este fuera viable y hace meses que no tenemos noticias.

Willian asintió.

—Quizá cuando estés en Scone puedas hablarlo con él. De todas maneras, nos conviene ser cautos. La experiencia nos ha enseñado que las cosas que hoy son blancas, mañana se vuelven negras.

—No creeré que mi matrimonio es un hecho hasta que el sacerdote nos declare marido y mujer —sentenció.

Sin embargo, Albert no podía negar que se había ilusionado con las nuevas noticias, ya que estas lo acercaban más a Camille

Anthony palmeó la espalda de Albert con una sonrisa ladeada, ya que la herida del labio le impedía hacerlo con libertad.

—Enhorabuena, hermano. Serás un magnífico laird.

—Y tú, Anthony —lo señaló su padre—, espero que estés al lado de tu hermano y seas su mano derecha, como viene siendo hasta el momento. Así que se acabó colarse en tierras ajenas y provocar a nuestros vecinos, ¿lo has entendido?

—Estaré a la altura, padre.

Ni a Albert ni a Willian les pasó desapercibido que Anthony no había aceptado mantenerse alejado de los Gordon. Sin embargo, su padre decidió posponer la investigación sobre las razones que pudiera tener Anthony para desafiar a sus vecinos constantemente. Mientras sus hijos estuvieran en Scone, se encargaría de hacer sus propias averiguaciones.

—No esperaba menos —terminó por decir.

Esa misma tarde, tal y como Willian les había dicho, convocó al clan. Se celebró una cena en el salón y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, corrió la cerveza y se escucharon risas en el castillo. Albert recibió las felicitaciones de los hombres y mujeres que acudieron a saludar a su nuevo laird. Las agradeció todas con la sobriedad propia de su carácter. Era conocido por todos por su contención y su frialdad, así que a nadie extrañó su falta de entusiasmo ante su nueva posición al frente de los Andrew, sin embargo, aquellos que lo conocían, como su padre y su hermano, sí sabían que Albert estaba orgulloso y contento por desempeñar el papel de laird. Como también sabían que estaba ansioso por hablar con Wilmer Fraser y que este diera vía libre a su enlace. Para soportar la espera, bebió más de lo acostumbrado y dejó que el alcohol le embotara los sentidos.

Ya avanzada la noche y en su declive, se dispuso a abandonar la fiesta. Su padre se había retirado hacía tiempo y la sed de Anthony parecía insaciable. Bebía sin descanso frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida. Algo le sucedía a su hermano y, cuanto antes lo averiguara, mejor. Pero hoy no sería el día, las facultades de Albert también estaban mermadas. Se despidió de los pocos que quedaban y subió dando tumbos hasta su estancia. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón de lana y al momento el sueño lo venció. Un sueño dominado por los colores dorado y verde. Por las voluptuosas curvas de una mujer, por sus apasionados besos sobre su cuello y sus excitantes jadeos. Gruñó cuando ella metió la mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlo con pericia. Movió sus caderas entre jadeos desesperado por enterrarse dentro de sus piernas y sentirla plenamente. Como atendiendo su petición, se montó a horcajadas sobre él y lo empapó de la humedad de su excitación. Ella comenzó a jadear y a moverse como una serpiente para encajarlo en su interior. Albert alargó los brazos y enredó los dedos en su cabello, desesperado por volver a sentir su sabor y la textura de sus carnosos labios, pero algo no encajaba. No eran rizos lo que se enroscaban en sus dedos y tampoco era su peculiar aroma… Abrió los ojos y tardó un momento en enfocar la mirada. Encima de él, con los ojos vidriosos y totalmente desnuda, Eliza intentaba que él la penetrase. Dio un respingo y la bajó sin ningún miramiento de la cama.

—Mi señor… —se arrodilló en el suelo suplicante—. No os enfadéis conmigo, solo intentaba daros placer.

—¡¿Os lo he pedido?! —gritó fuera de sí, de pie frente a ella al tiempo que se recomponía la ropa.

—Sois un hombre muy pasional, mi señor. Hace meses que no yacemos… —Se acercó a él y le acarició los muslos—. Al igual que también sé que tampoco habéis estado con otra mujer del poblado. No tenéis que desahogaros a solas, dejadme que os sirva. No entiendo vuestro rechazo… No tenéis una esposa a la que rendir cuentas.

—Pero la tendré. —La tomó de las muñecas y la obligó a levantarse—Quizá más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Te lo advertí. Si no cesabas en tu empeño de meterte en mi cama, me vería en la obligación de echarte del castillo.

—¡No, mi señor! —empezó a sollozar—. No tengo dónde ir. Sería una deshonra para mi madre, por favor. Permitidme que me quede.

—No consentiré otro agravio como este. —Se agachó, tomo la ropa de la joven y se la entregó sin miramiento—. Permanece en el castillo, pero no me provoques más.

La muchacha se vistió con rapidez y abandonó sus aposentos entre sollozos. Albert blasfemó en voz alta y se acercó hacia el balde de agua que había sobre la cómoda de madera. Se refrescó el rostro y se acercó hasta la ventana para que el frío de la noche lo despejara. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, no habría dudado en yacer con ella. Por Dios que lo necesitaba. Pero se trataba de Eliza, y la joven parecía no conformarse con un mero encuentro para desahogarse. Lo buscaba con insistencia y se tomaba ciertas licencias que no le correspondían. Además, solo una mujer lo atormentaba a semejante nivel físico y mental.

Volvió a la cama y esta vez lo venció un sueño inquieto. En él, la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y todo lo que le rodeaba parecía perderse en un oscuro abismo. A lo lejos, escuchó los gritos de dos mujeres. Empezó a correr hacia aquellas voces hasta que pudo verlas a lo lejos, Sus cabellos ondeaban al viento, la tierra se movía bajo sus pies, pero ninguna de las dos se movía y él solo podía correr hacia una de ellas. El camino para acceder a la joven de la melena dorada y lisa era más llano y de fácil acceso que el otro. Corrió hacia ella con la intención de rescatarla primero, le llevaría menos tiempo y podría alcanzar a la otra joven antes de que la tierra se la tragara. De esa manera las salvaría a las dos. Emprendió una carrera alocada al tiempo que desviaba una y otra vez los ojos hacia la joven de pelo rizado para cerciorarse de que no desaparecía por la grieta del suelo. Conforme se acercaba a la mujer, la tierra se abría con mayor rapidez hacia la otra joven. En cuanto alcanzó a la muchacha de cabello liso y la dejó al otro lado de la grieta, se volvió para correr hacia la rizada. Pero solo alcanzó a ver la decepción en sus ojos verdes antes de que la tierra la engullera. Se despertó agitado y perlado de sudor. Bajó de la cama y se mojó el rostro. No tenía que ser muy listo para saber de quién se trataba y a cuál de las dos había perdido.

 _Abadía de Scone_

 _Finales de mayo de 1291_

Albert, apostado en un lateral de la sala capitular, cruzado de brazos y junto a los Bruce, atendía a los motivos de los nobles que les habían llevado a reconocer a Eduardo I como señor de Escocia y, por tanto, le eran otorgadas las funciones propias de un monarca en caso de ser necesario, hasta que el mismo rey de Inglaterra decidiera quién de los pretendientes al trono podría finalmente coronarse rey de Escocia. Lo más sorprendente es que ni Robert Bruce ni John Balliol objetaron nada al respecto. Sin embargo, el conde de Annandale sí mostraba sus recelos con respecto a las intenciones y gestiones que podría realizar Eduardo durante el tiempo que durara su deliberación. Junto a su señor, Braden Campbell dedicaba miradas furtivas a Albert Se habían visto, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

—Entendemos vuestros recelos, Bruce —interrumpió Comyn—. Por eso, ahora más que nunca, Escocia debe dar sensación de unidad.

—Le rendiremos vasallaje, le otorgaremos derechos sobre nuestras tierras, ¿qué le impedirá adueñarse de lo que es nuestro? —intervino un segundo noble.

—El compromiso de Eduardo es de entre todos los posibles aspirantes al trono, encontrar al más idóneo. Mientras tanto, no dejaremos que campe a sus anchas y disponga a su antojo como si estas tierras fueran suyas. Si pasado un tiempo no toma una decisión, debemos guardarnos el derecho de revocar el acuerdo.

—Si los escoceses nos mantenemos unidos, Eduardo lo tendrá más difícil para encontrar fracturas entre nuestros clanes y, por lo tanto, no tendrá excusas para hacer valer su título como señor de Escocia—habló Balliol.

—Una unión matrimonial podría servirnos para tal efecto —intervino Wilmer Fraser. Al momento, Albert separó su espalda de la pared y lo miró con atención— Si un vasallo de los Bruce se desposara con la hija de un vasallo de los Balliol, Eduardo comprendería que los nobles escoceses están unidos y marchan juntos por el bien común de Escocia.

—Hablad con nombres propios, obispo —lo animó Comyn.

—Para nadie es un secreto que Albert Andrew estaba prometido con Camille White y que su matrimonio se malogró tras la muerte de la princesa Margarita y los conflictos políticos posteriores. Quizá ahora sea el momento oportuno para que se realice.

—Una cosa es mantener la armonía entre nosotros y otra muy distinta es casar a mi mejor vasallo con uno de los Balliol —se mostró receloso Bruce.

Albert estuvo a punto de replicar. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar ponerse en contra de su señor.

—Yo también podría poner mis objeciones —intervino Balliol—Nosotros salimos perdiendo al desposar a una mujer de nuestro clan a favor de uno de vuestros hombres. Sin embargo, si hemos decidido confiar en Eduardo, creo que podemos esperar que ambos nos respetemos y comprometernos a no hacer nada que perjudique al contrario. ¿O me equivoco?

Bruce no contestó. Se limitó a observar como uno a uno, todos los miembros de la reunión aprobaban el enlace entre Albert y Camille Mientras, Albert se sintió impotente al ver como su futuro se gestaba en manos de los nobles. En este caso no tenía nada que objetar porque su decisión le era favorable, pero en caso de que los recelos de su señor hubiesen tenido más adeptos, las opciones de que se realizara su matrimonio habrían sido dilapidadas.

—¿Están los interesados de acuerdo en que esta unión se realice?—les preguntó Wilmer Fraser.

—Y si no lo están, poco tienen que decir —el hijo de Comyn habló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para hacerse oír por todos los presentes y despertar las risas de algunos nobles.

—Acepto —respondió Albert haciendo enmudecer con su voz grave los murmullos.

—Así sea, pues —asintió Braden.

—Por consiguiente, ya está todo dicho —dijo Bruce disgustado—Acepto la unión, solo espero no arrepentirme y que vos, Andrew, continuéis siendo mi mejor apoyo.

—Lo he sido, lo soy y lo seré —le confirmó Albert.

A partir de ahí se sucedieron las fechas para confirmar todos los nobles, uno por uno, a Eduardo como señor y rendirle vasallaje, siendo el dos de junio finalmente el día elegido, y se fijó para finales de mes la boda de Albert y Camille. Por tanto, Albert respiró algo más tranquilo; cada vez estaba más cerca su enlace. Sin embargo, hasta que no estuviera casado, no acabaría de creérselo.

 _Lowlands_

 _Junio, 1291_

 _Castillo de Carlisle_

La noche estaba avanzada, pero la luna llena se reflejaba en el lago. Por eso, Candy ni siquiera había cogido una antorcha. Bordeó el agua y se adentró en la hendidura de la roca, se cubrió con su chal de lana y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Tres días, en solo tres días Albert y Camille serían marido y mujer. Hacía noches que no podía dormir, sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía casi respirar. En realidad, quizá hacía meses de eso. Desde la última vez que lo vio y le rompió el corazón. Ahora, después de los últimos acontecimientos, tendría que verlo de nuevo, y conforme se acercaba la fecha, el nerviosismo, el cansancio y el desánimo hacían mella en ella. Además, esa misma noche había discutido con su padre. Braden jamás la había presionado para contraer matrimonio, sin embargo, durante la cena había expresado la intención de buscar a alguien para comprometerla y fijar fecha para su enlace, a lo que ella había contestado que lo haría sobre su cadáver. No estaba preparada para desposarse con nadie. Quizá en un futuro, pero ahora la última preocupación que necesitaba era la de verse prometida con quien su padre decidiera.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo allí escondida, lamiéndose sus heridas y divagando por sus pensamientos, pero cuando decidió regresar a casa, una luz anaranjada dominaba el cielo. Era demasiado pronto para que despertara el alba y caminó cada vez más rápido hacia el castillo con el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

A medida que se acercaba a su hogar, la luz se hacía más fuerte y una espiral de humo subía hacia el cielo cubriendo las estrellas. Horrorizada, comprobó como el fuego lamía el ala este de las paredes de su casa y empezó una carrera desesperada. Cayó varias veces, pero se levantó y siguió corriendo. No se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella a lomos de un caballo; para cuando lo hizo era demasiado tarde, unos fuertes brazos la cargaban sin ninguna dificultad y la alejaban del castillo.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Llevaban casi dos días de viaje cuando Albert, Anthony y sus hombres llegaron a la abadía de Scone. La delicada salud de su padre le había impedido viajar con ellos, no obstante, nada podía empañar la dicha del nuevo laird Andrew. Al día siguiente se oficiaría la ceremonia de su matrimonio y esa misma tarde, según la última misiva recibida en Lakewood, los White llegarían a Perth.

No había hecho más que bajar del caballo cuando las puertas se abrieron y uno de los sacerdotes se acercó hasta él con la cara desencajada.

—Por fin llegáis. El obispo os espera —dijo con impaciencia.

Anthony compartió una mirada de recelo con su hermano y ambos se apresuraron a acompañar al sacerdote. Esta vez, para su sorpresa, fueron recibidos en los aposentos privados del obispo. En cuanto Albert vio el rostro de Wilmer Fraser y el de su sacerdote de confianza, supo que algo grave había ocurrido.

—No sé muy bien cómo deciros esto, Andrew. —Wilmer movió la cabeza, consternado.

—Sin rodeos —lo cortó con sequedad.

—No es una noticia fácil de digerir, muchacho.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? ¿Acaso White ha anulado el matrimonio?—empezó a elucubrar Albert cada vez más nervioso.

—No se trata de eso. —Wilmer inspiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos con tristeza—. Carlisle fue atacado hace dos noches. Parte del castillo fue consumido por las llamas, en concreto la zona destinada a la familia Whitel, y todos sus habitantes asesinados. Dentro del castillo no quedó nadie con vida.

Anthony miró preocupado a su hermano. Los minutos se sucedían, pero Albert parecía no reaccionar, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que su silencio era mucho peor que sus gritos de enfado.

—¿Quién? —la voz lúgubre y el tono comedido de su voz erizaron el vello de la nuca del obispo.

—No lo sabemos aún.

Albert se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar como un animal enjaulado por la estancia. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y de lo más profundo de su pecho brotó una especie de rugido que se pudo oír por toda la abadía. El grito vino acompañado de maldiciones y golpes a todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Anthony intentó detenerlo, pero Albert estaba fuera de sí.

Solo podía pensar en que el destino le había arrebatado de manera definitiva lo que más deseaba.

Wilmer lo dejó desahogarse; con un gesto indicó a Anthony que dejara a su hermano liberarse y se mantuviera al margen. Solo cuando Albert apoyó las manos en la pared, resoplando como un toro, el obispo habló de nuevo.

—Los cuerpos de todos los miembros de la familia fueron encontrados calcinados. Todos excepto uno.

Albert se giró para encarar a Wilmer y lo miró con atención.

—¿Quién faltaba?

—Candice White Campbell.

El corazón de Albert se saltó varios latidos. Candy. Pensaba que había sufrido el mismo destino que su hermana, sin embargo, ahora… ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Y si se la habían llevado para violentarla? ¿Y si la habían asesinado después, lejos de allí? Pensamientos aciagos comenzaron a atormentarlo.

—¡¿Se la han llevado?! —grito Albert de nuevo fuera de sí—. Si le tocan uno solo de sus cabellos, les cortaré los dedos uno a uno. ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que ir a buscarla. Necesito encontrarla.

Wilmer hizo un gesto a su sacerdote y este desapareció por la puerta.

—Me temo que no es posible. El Consejo está de camino y los nobles llegarán en apenas unas horas. Ahora mismo lo más urgente es descubrir quién ha cometido esta atrocidad. Hay mucho en juego en esta reunión y vos debéis estar presente.

Pero Albert era incapaz de atender a razones. Tantos meses de espera, tantas noches en vela imaginando cómo sería su vida de casado… Todo se había borrado de un plumazo. Con una sola frase, el obispo había desmontado su futuro. Paciencia, le pedía, temple y espera. Era un imposible cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en venganza. En levantar su espada y descargar su furia contra aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo que más deseaba. En ese momento la idea de una guerra le parecía hasta deseable.

—Los nobles pueden discutir cuanto quieran. Yo no permaneceré aquí escuchando sus necedades mientras Candy esté en manos de esos desalmados. No descansaré hasta que les dé caza y los vea morir lentamente, agonizando, uno a uno.

—Albert, no sabemos hacia dónde ir ni dónde buscar —intentó Anthony hacerlo comprender—. Quizá si permanecemos en la reunión encontremos un hilo del que tirar.

—Lo que dice vuestro hermano es cierto.

—¿Insinuáis que el asesino pueda estar entre ellos, obispo?

Albert apretó los puños y de sus nudillos desollados por los golpes a las paredes comenzaron a caer gotas de sangre al suelo.

—Solo digo que puede que alguno de ellos tenga más información. Carlisle es una fortificación que no es fácil asediar, lo que nos lleva a pensar que el ataque se realizó una vez dentro del castillo. Quizá White habló con Balliol o Comyn y estos tengan más información. No lo sé. Pero lo más prudente es esperar. Debéis estar presente. Confiad en mí.

—Ya no confío en nadie, obispo.

Albert abrió la puerta con rudeza y salió de la estancia.

—Será mejor que acompañéis a vuestro hermano.

Anthony cabeceó y siguió a Albert fuera de los muros de Scone.

—El obispo sabe más de lo que dice.

—¡Maldito sea el obispo, Bruce, Balliol y el miserable de Eduardo!—gritó Albert fuera de sí.

—Cierto. Malditas intrigas políticas. Hermano, no me imagino cómo te puedas sentir. Pero ahora más que nunca debemos actuar con la cabeza fría para dar caza a esos miserables y darles la muerte agónica que se merecen.

—No descansaré hasta dar con ella. No la dejaré abandonada a su suerte. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se dejó caer hasta apoyar la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol—. Me odiaba. Me esforcé en que ella me detestara…

—¿De qué hablas, Albert?

—La ofendí y la herí para que se alejara de mí… —siguió Albert pensando en voz alta—. Pensé que llegaría el día en que podría enmendar ese daño… Pero eso también me ha sido arrebatado.

—¿Te refieres a Camille?

Albert negó con la cabeza y entonces Anthony entendió que todo aquello era por Candy, que su hermano había perdido a su prometida, pero que se torturaba por el recuerdo de la joven rebelde

—La encontraremos. Palabra de Andrew.

—Palabra de Andrew —repitió Albert con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillantes.

De nuevo reunidos en Scone, los nobles del reino y el Consejo de Regencia, más serios que de costumbre, intentaban hacer frente a la nueva crisis que se avecinaba tras el asesinato del laird White y su familia.

—Esto es un desafío en toda regla y los Balliol responderemos con dureza a este ataque miserable —John Balliol, afectado por los acontecimientos, se mostraba inusualmente exaltado.

—Tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría y pensar quién podría tener razones para asesinar a los White. Qué motivos puede haber detrás para malograr el matrimonio de la joven Camille con Albert Andrew—intervino Comyn.

Albert lo miró con disgusto por el tono despectivo con el que se había dirigido a él.

—El día que se acordó el matrimonio todos estuvimos conformes, debemos empezar a buscar al culpable fuera de esta estancia si no queremos que esta reunión se nos vaya de las manos —terció Wilmer Fraser.

—Todos se mostraron de acuerdo menos uno… —apuntó el hijo de Comyn al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia Robert Bruce.

—¡¿Qué insinuáis?! —se levantó al momento el aludido.

—Yo no insinúo nada. Solo constato que vos fuisteis el único que se mostró en contra de que se realizara el enlace.

—¿Y por ese motivo ordenaría hacer desaparecer a los White? Ciertamente sería una decisión muy acertada porque nadie pensaría en mí —replicó Robert con ironía— Pensad antes de hablar, muchacho, porque además de llamarme necio, me estáis llamando cobarde. Yo jamás atacaría como un vulgar asesino al abrigo de la noche. Cuando me he levantado en armas, lo he hecho de frente y a la luz del día. Mis enemigos tienen la posibilidad de defenderse. Juro por mi honor que yo no tengo nada que ver con el ataque a los White.

—¿Quién, entonces, puede haber tenido motivos para el asalto?

Albert permanecía de brazos cruzados en actitud amenazadora, analizando las reacciones de unos y otros. Los nobles empezaron a vociferar y sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin orden ni concierto para tratar de dilucidar si el asesino se encontraba entre ellos. Pese a la insistencia de Comyn por acusar a Bruce, no creía que este hubiese sido capaz. No cuando a todos les convenía una unión hasta que Eduardo propusiera al próximo rey.

—¿Y si lo que busca el asesino no es impedir el matrimonio, sino debilitar la frontera sur? —gritó el joven nieto de Robert Bruce intentando que le prestaran atención.

—Esto debe ser obra de alguien que obtenga beneficio al enemistarnos y crear recelos entre nosotros —Balliol se hizo oír por encima de todos.

—Eduardo —la voz grave de Bruce acalló todos los rumores y se hizo el silencio—. El rey de Inglaterra es el mayor beneficiado si empezamos a sospechar los unos de los otros. ¿Quién mejor que él para crear un nuevo conflicto entre nosotros y sacar tajada de todo esto?

—Puede que Bruce tenga razón —apoyó un noble— ¿Qué garantías nos ofrece haberlo elegido como señor de Escocia si nos ataca para crear desconfianza entre nosotros? ¿Cómo sabremos si mantendrá su palabra y elegirá un regente?

—Además, ahora le sería mucho más sencillo invadir el sur de Escocia, ya que no hay señor en Carlisle.

—Si nuestros intereses caminan en un solo sentido, Eduardo poco tendrá que hacer. Mientras, por nuestra parte, los Balliol no descansaremos hasta vengar la muerte de los White.

—Los Bruce no tenemos nada que ocultar y por nuestro honor que no dejaremos que esto quede así. Podéis contar con nuestra ayuda para desenmascarar al culpable.

Nuevos murmullos de aprobación corrieron por la estancia.

—Entonces, ahora más que nunca debemos demostrar que los clanes de Escocia están unidos. —Wilmer Fraser se levantó de su sillón.

—Sin duda —corroboró Bruce.

—Estoy de acuerdo —se sumó Balliol.

—El problema es cómo. Ahora ya no hay enlace que celebrar —se lamentó el viejo Comyn.

—Puede que eso no sea del todo cierto —Wilmer hizo un gesto a su sacerdote y este desapareció con rapidez. Albert se tensó más aún, algo estaba ocultando el prelado. Descruzó los brazos y se movió despacio hacia el obispo, que continuó hablando.

—Todavía puede haber una salida. Una que elimine todo rastro de duda y que confirme que tanto los Bruce como los Balliol mantienen su palabra y caminan juntos hacia la paz. Propongo que informemos a Eduardo de que el Consejo se hará cargo de las tierras de los Campbell mientras llega Desmon, hermano menor de Braden y legítimo heredero, que viajará desde Irlanda.

—Mis hombres protegerán esas tierras en nombre del Consejo—interrumpió John Balliol.

—Y no estarán solos en esa tarea —intervino Bruce—. Mis hombres acompañarán a los vuestros.

—Permitidme concluir, amigos míos —tomó la palabra de nuevo el obispo—. Mientras Desmon llega desde Irlanda, se debe celebrar la unión entre los Andrew y los White.

Al momento la puerta se abrió y Candy entró, visiblemente demacrada, acompañada del sacerdote y de Akir, el sirviente de su familia.

Albert se quedó paralizado al tiempo que la sensación de profundo alivio se extendía por su cuerpo. La observó con detenimiento de arriba abajo, intentando adivinar si estaba herida, sin terminar de creer que efectivamente estaba viva y allí, delante de él. Todos los presentes se levantaron y tuvo que moverse con rapidez hacia ella para evitar que le entorpecieran la visión.

—Candy no se encontraba en el castillo cuando se produjo el ataque—explicó Wilmer— Akir, el fiel sirviente de su padre, la trajo cuando la encontró en el bosque directamente aquí. Comprenderéis que no podía deciros en mi carta que Candy estaba viva. Si la misiva hubiera sido interceptada, su vida hubiera corrido mucho más peligro.

Albert observaba la escena sin poder reaccionar, solo tenía ojos para Candy. Pero ella permanecía impasible, con la mirada perdida, al tiempo que intentaba asimilar las palabras del obispo. ¿Quién y por qué tendría alguien algún interés en hacer desaparecer a su familia? ¿Y a ella? Ya no tenía a nadie, no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera un lugar en el que vivir. Quizá pudiera ir a Irlanda con su tío Desmon, pero no tenía forma de ponerse en contacto con él. Jamás se había sentido tan perdida y desamparada como estaba ahora.

Albert la estudió con detenimiento, estaba demasiado pálida y a todas luces había perdido algo de peso. No debía haber comido en días. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo y la expresión de desafío había desaparecido. Estaba hundida emocionalmente. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarla en brazos y sacarla de allí. Parecía un animalillo herido y asustado. Se aproximó con cuidado hasta colocarse casi frente a ella, pero en cuanto Candy levantó la cabeza y lo vio, automáticamente dio un paso atrás, y hubiese perdido el equilibrio si Anthony no la hubiese sujetado por la cintura para evitar que cayese.

—¿Visteis algo, muchacha? ¿Tenéis idea de quién atacó vuestro hogar? —se acercó John Balliol a ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza y se sobresaltó cuando los murmullos de los presentes empezaron de nuevo.

—¿Y vos? —preguntó Bruce a Akir, que se mantenía junto a la joven en actitud protectora.

—Mi señor me ordenó seguir y proteger a mi señora Candy en sus salidas. Siempre de manera discreta para que ella no se diera cuenta. Después del intento de agresión que sufrió en el castillo el día de la fiesta de compromiso entre el laird Andrew con la joven Camille, mi laird no quiso correr más riesgos. Volví hacia Carlisle cuando vi el cielo teñirse de naranja, pero no llegué a tiempo. No vi a los atacantes. Sin embargo, sé que ninguno de los vigías habría abierto las puertas del castillo a desconocidos en mitad de la noche si no hubiesen sido conocidos o recomendados.

—Eso no dejan de ser meras suposiciones —lo interrumpió Bruce.

—Sea como fuere, todos lamentamos que por desgracia el matrimonio con Camille ya no se pueda celebrar —continuó Willmer—.Pero gracias a Dios, nos queda Candy. Propongo el matrimonio de la joven White con el laird Andrew tal y como estaba pactado el de su hermana.

El corazón de Albert comenzó a bombear con fuerza, al igual que el de Candy.

—Convengo en que ahora mismo es la mejor opción. Al margen, continuaremos con las investigaciones para saber quién atacó al mejor de mis vasallos —aprobó John Balliol.

—Sea pues —pareció sentenciar Bruce.

Ajenos al desconcierto y la desazón de la joven, los hombres más poderosos de Escocia comenzaron a planificar su inminente enlace. Candy los observaba con los ojos desorbitados y un creciente nerviosismo. ¿Se casaba? ¿Con Albertl? ¿Con el hombre que la consideraba una ramera?

—¡NO! —gritó por encima de las voces de los demás. Silenció a todos los presentes, que la miraron interrogantes.

—¿Os encontráis mal, muchacha? —El obispo llegó junto a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—No me desposaré con Albert Andrew —respondió con voz firme.

El aludido apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo y caminó resuelto hacia ella. Tanto el obispo, como Anthony y Akir se hicieron a un lado. Albert por fin la tuvo al alcance de sus manos. Ahora, lejos de apartar la mirada, Candy volvía a desafiarlo. Prefería mil veces ese gesto que verla tan desamparada como lo estaba hacía un momento. Pero no estaba dispuesto a que lo avergonzara delante de los hombres más poderosos del reino.

—Estáis demasiado afectada para tomar una decisión en condiciones.

—No quiero casarme con vos.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! —murmuró al tiempo que la alejaba del resto para que nadie los escuchara. Al momento los nobles continuaron con sus diatribas como si la negativa de Candy no tuviera importancia—No os queda nadie, no tenéis ningún sitio al que acudir, y por todos los demonios del averno, esto va más allá de un hecho romántico. Estamos hablando de política. A estos hombres les importa bien poco cómo nos llevemos y sobre todo lo que vos deseéis. No tenéis opción.

—Sí la tengo —se soltó de su agarre—. Mi tío Desmon vendrá desde Irlanda. Podré quedarme con él.

—No es una solución viable para el propósito de los nobles.

—Me importa bien poco lo que deseen. Como bien habéis dicho, he perdido a mi familia, mi hogar, no me queda nada… Y ahora pretenden desposarme con un hombre que me considera poco menos que una ramera. —Pese a la rabia de sus palabras, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas—. Creo que ya he sufrido bastante. Tengo derecho a oponerme a este enlace y lo voy a hacer con todas mis fuerzas. Pero si al final no tengo más remedio y me veo obligada a obedecer los deseos de los ilustres nobles de Escocia para que vean cumplidas sus ambiciones, si lo que quieren es unir a un Andrew con una White, entonces no tengo ninguna duda. Elijo a Anthony —escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno.

La ponzoña se extendió por el cuerpo de Albert con rapidez. La ira lo invadió y la impotencia lo hizo actuar de manera imprudente. La tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Jamás. Yo soy el laird y es a mí a quien se os entregará, a más tardar, mañana en el altar.

—La dama no parece demasiado dispuesta, Andrew —la voz del menor de los Comyn, acompañada de una desagradable carcajada, hizo reaccionar a Albert, que soltó a Candy, pero la mantuvo detrás de él en actitud posesiva.

—Nada de lo que trate con mi futura esposa os atañe.

El noble lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

—Deseo expresar mi oposición a este enlace. —Candy salió de detrás de Albert y se enfrentó a todos los hombres de la sala.

—Muchacha… —la interrumpió con condescendencia Balliol—. Sin duda todo lo sucedido os ha sobrepasado y os entendemos. Pero no tenéis otra opción. Casaros con el laird Andrew además de ofreceros la protección que necesitáis calmaría los ánimos políticos.

—Os escucho hablar y me siento como si fuera una transacción comercial. Mero ganado que debéis entregar para saldar una deuda.

Albert se acercó de nuevo hacia ella y la sujetó por el codo con firmeza. Lo estaba rechazando delante de los hombres más poderosos de Escocia además de poniendo en evidencia la educación que había recibido de su padre.

—Sosegaos… —susurró junto a su oído. Pero ella no atendía a razones, era como si todo el sufrimiento callado durante esos dos días hubiera estallado y ahora nadie la pudiera silenciar.

—Es duro lo que os voy a decir, muchacha, pero no tenéis poder de decisión en esto. —Bruce habló con delicadeza, pero sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas.

En realidad, como mujer no tenía derecho a nada. Ni voz ni voto en aquel conflicto y, lo que era peor, ni siquiera podía decidir sobre su futuro.

—Si es así, si mi petición no va a ser atendida, creo que a cambio tengo derecho a exigir venganza. Quiero que cada uno de los aquí presentes prometa que no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de mi familia y que serán vengados. ¡Quiero justicia!

—Y la tendréis —afirmó Bruce.

Uno a uno asintieron.

—Mañana pues, en esta misma capilla, realizaremos el enlace. Candy permanecerá aquí hasta que sea desposada —les informó Wilmer.

—Obispo, mi hermano y yo también permaneceremos en Scone hasta que se oficie el matrimonio —interrumpió Albert. Por un lado quería protegerla y por otro no se fiaba de que Candy no intentara huir para evitar desposarse con él.

—Como deseéis. Dispondré que os cedan una de las celdas.

Así que era un hecho. Se casaba con Albert. Lo había deseado tanto, había fantaseado tantas veces en convertirse en su esposa… Pero no así. No por ese motivo. No porque su querida hermana hubiese muerto. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, después de su estallido de ira se sentía más débil. Empezaron a zumbarle los oídos y las rodillas le fallaron. Anthony que hacía rato que la observaba con preocupación, se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que se desplomara en el suelo. Albert se acercó a su hermano y con un gesto indicó que se la entregara, pero Candy se apretó con fuerza contra el cuello de Anthony dejando una vez más claro su rechazo.

—Ahora no, hermano —dijo Anthony en voz baja— Dale un respiro.

—Pobre muchacha. Llevadla a sus aposentos, joven. Necesita descansar. —Wilmer se giró hacia su sacerdote de confianza—Ordenad que le sirvan algo de comida y que la cocinera se asegure de que esta vez sí que se alimenta.

Anthony salió de allí con Candy en brazos tras el sacerdote. Había intentado hablar con ella sin éxito, la joven solo repetía una y otra vez: «Así no. No debía ser así» mientras se deshacía en lágrimas. Se quedó junto a ella todo el tiempo necesario hasta que se calmó y comprobó con sus propios ojos que la cocinera, con palabras dulces, intentaba que se alimentara. Cuando vio que había dado cuenta de la mayor parte de las viandas, se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y regresó junto a Albert

Cuando llegó a la sala capitular ya no quedaba nadie del Consejo, hasta los nobles se habían marchado. Tan solo Albert lo esperaba caminando de un lado a otro. Al verlo entrar se acercó a él con presteza.

—¿Cómo está?

—Deberás tener mucha paciencia con ella, hermano. Está destrozada. Espero que sepas tratarla como corresponde, te comportes como un buen esposo y la protejas.

—¿Qué insinúas, Anthony? ¿Crees que tú lo harías mejor?

—¿A qué viene esto? —se extrañó el más joven de los Andrew, ajeno a las palabras que Candy le había dicho a Albert sobre sus preferencias a la hora de elegir esposo—. Candy será tu mujer. Solo intento advertirte de que tu actitud con ella debe cambiar. Ya ha sufrido bastante. Si no te ves capaz de hacerla feliz, reniega de este matrimonio y al infierno los nobles, sus ambiciones y la política.

—No intentes darme lecciones, Anthony. Sé cómo tratar a Candy.

—Espero que sea cierto, porque no dejaré que le hagas daño. Puede que no sea tan delicada como Camille, ni tan correcta, pero sus sentimientos son puros y sinceros. Y ambos sabemos que ya le has hecho daño más de una vez...

—Cuidado, Anthony. Estás hablando de mi futura esposa. Espero que no te estés tomando un interés equivocado en ella.

—Y yo solo espero que reacciones así cada vez que alguien intente hacerle daño o se fije en ella, porque créeme, Candy es una mujer digna de admiración.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas lascivas de otros hombres? —contraatacó Albert molesto.

—Entonces, quizás, Candy no te es tan indiferente como te has esforzado en hacernos creer.

—Vete al infierno, Anthony. Acabo de perder a mi prometida, a la mujer más perfecta que he conocido en mi vida. Era hermosa, comedida, educada, obediente… ¡Y la quería, maldita sea! No obstante, que ahora me vea obligado a desposarme con su hermana no me impedirá que cumpla con mi papel de esposo. Es mi obligación.

Candy ya no pudo seguir escuchando más. Después de que la cocinera la dejara sola, había decidido volver a la sala donde se estaba decidiendo su futuro. Si no tenía poder de decisión, al menos merecía escuchar lo que el porvenir le deparaba con sus propios oídos. Sin embargo, una vez más, había sido testigo del rechazo de Albert. Regresó arrastrando los pies, custodiada por Akir, que caminaba tras ella como su sombra hasta su aposento, se dejó caer en el camastro, se abrazó las piernas y lloró hasta que el sueño la venció..

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, un par de doncellas acompañadas de la cocinera entraron en la habitación de Candy. El agotamiento había hecho que durmiera prácticamente medio día. Observó anonadada cómo las mujeres vertían agua caliente sobre una tina de madera al tiempo que la cocinera extendía vestidos sobre la cama.

—Son cortesía de John Balliol, muchacha —explicó Dorothy, la cocinera, ante el desconcierto de Candy— Al igual que os ha facilitado la compañía de estas doncellas para que os ayudaran en vuestros preparativos. Este vestido será perfecto para vuestro enlace, ¿no creéis?

Tomó entre sus manos el más elegante de todos, uno de color marfil ribeteado con hilo de oro. Ciertamente era precioso, y hubiese sido perfecto si el matrimonio fuera deseado. Se arrastró fuera de la cama, comió algo de pan y queso, y se dejó lavar y perfumar. En apenas unas horas se casaría con Albert… En la reunión del día anterior había quedado claro que ella no podía rechazar el enlace, pero sí podría intentar que Albert renegara del matrimonio. De todos los vestidos, eligió al azar uno color burdeos. Mientras se vestía comprobó que a todas luces pertenecía a una dama con bastante menos busto que ella, ya que el escote y el talle apretaban su figura y realzaban sus ya de por sí generosos atributos. Se negó a que las doncellas recogieran su cabello, se lo dejó suelto y se acercó al fuego a esperar que el calor de las llamas se lo secara. Hizo salir a las criadas y se quedó a solas con Dorothy, aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza. Desde su llegada la había tratado con cariño y se había deshecho en atenciones.

—Necesito vuestra discreción.

—Lo que deseéis, mi niña —dijo con cariño.

Albert acababa de llegar de nadar en el río. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, torturado por las imágenes de la muerte de Camille. Sin embargo, cuando el sueño lo había vencido, el cuerpo de Candy, desnudo bajo el suyo, había ocupado sus pensamientos. Necesitaba que el agua fría templara sus nervios y enfriara sus músculos. Se secó con un trapo de lino y se vistió con unos calzones de cuero. Se disponía a terminar de vestirse cuando la puerta se abrió y Candy la cerró tras de sí. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, su futura esposa acababa de entrar en sus aposentos. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos habían recuperado su brillo habitual y sus labios volvían a estar teñidos de un rojo apetitoso…

—Nuestro matrimonio parece que es un hecho —habló de manera apresurada. Había emprendido una carrera desde su habitación hasta la de Albert para evitar ser descubierta. Dorothy le había dicho dónde se encontraba y se había ocupado de distraer a Akir. Candy había esperado el momento oportuno para hablar a solas con él, necesitaba convencerle.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos y apoyó las manos en sus caderas. La respiración errática de la joven resaltaba el exagerado escote del vestido, que era evidente, no le pertenecía. En cuanto llegaran a Lakewood se encargaría de que las costureras le llenaran el armario.

—Lo es —confirmó Albert

—Pero no tiene por qué ser así. Negaos y seguro que los nobles encontrarán otra solución.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a desafiar a Bruce y a Balliol? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque no lo deseáis. Porque no soy la esposa perfecta para vos.

—Perfecta o no, seréis mi mujer.

Candy dio una patada frustrada en el suelo.

—Os libero de la obligación de convertirme en vuestra esposa.

Una sonora carcajada reverberó en la estancia.

—¿Que vos me liberáis a mí de nuestro matrimonio?

—Sí. Pero será mejor que digáis que sois vos el que no aceptáis el enlace…

—¿Desde cuándo la futura esposa ordena o impone su voluntad a su futuro marido? —se burló divertido.

—Desde que la desafortunada soy yo.

La palabra desafortunada le escoció como la sal sobre una herida abierta.

—Pues es una lástima que vuestro futuro esposo sea yo, porque eso imposibilita bastante la intención de anular la boda. —Caminó hacia ella al tiempo que Candy retrocedía y daba con su espalda contra la pared.

Albert colocó las palmas de sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su rostro. Su inquietante mirada azul la puso nerviosa.

—Vos no queréis casaros conmigo y yo tampoco quiero… —susurró Candy antes de ser interrumpida.

—¿No quieres qué?

—Que lo hagas —terminó de decir al tiempo que ambos dejaban de tratarse con cortesía.

La cercanía de Albert la turbaba. Se humedeció los labios y exhaló su cálido aliento sobre el rostro del guerrero. Ahora ya no podía apartar la mirada de sus carnosos labios. Hasta él llegaba su aroma y su cuerpo reaccionó como siempre, excitándose sin control.

—¿Qué motivos tienes para que no nos conviertan en marido y mujer?

—No me lo puedo creer. —Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Albert y lo empujó con fuerza sin obtener resultado alguno. Él permanecía en el mismo sitio, inamovible—. No quieres casarte conmigo, no seas hipócrita. Aceptaste porque te doblegas a Bruce y al resto de esos nobles. Búscate a otra que sea… ¿cómo era? Perfecta. Yo no soy esa. Ni tú tampoco eres perfecto para mí.

—Ahora estoy más convencido que nunca de que no hay hombre más adecuado para ti que yo. Necesitas que te pongan límites, que controlen esa lengua tan afilada que tienes, y que además, te hagan entender las consecuencia de tus actos. Ya te dije una vez lo que podría suceder si entrabas en los aposentos de un hombre.

—¿Y ese vas a ser tú? —contestó desafiante, obviando su última frase por temor a lo que Albert pudiera hacer—. Ni mi pobre padre pudo hacerlo en todos estos años —dijo con tristeza y los ojos se le humedecieron de nuevo.

Albert la tomó por ambas muñecas y la apretó entre sus brazos.

—Yo no seré tu padre, Candy. Seré tu esposo y tengo otros medios para conseguirlo. Créeme.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a atarme a la cama para impedir que salga? ¿Me amordazarás para evitar que te conteste y te diga algo que te disguste?

La inocencia de sus palabras contrastó con la lasciva imagen que Albert se había formado en su mente. La imaginó desnuda, atada y a su merced para hacerla gritar de placer.

—No me tientes, Candy —murmuró con voz ronca.

—No me doblegarás a tu voluntad. Soy así, Albert. Acéptalo o rechaza este matrimonio. Luego puede que sea demasiado tarde y nos destroce a ambos. Te advierto que si sigues adelante, será frustrante para ti.

—Me estás desafiando. Y no hay nada más excitante para un guerrero como yo, que incitarlo a luchar para conseguir lo que quiere. Iré logrando mi propósito batalla a batalla, pequeña.

—Mi padre me enseñó que lo importante, al final, es ganar la guerra—lo retó de nuevo.

—Dios, cómo me gustaría acallar esa boca.

Candy levantó el mentón con bravuconería y Albert no necesitó más invitación. Sin demorar más sus impulsos, se abalanzó sobre sus labios y los tomó con pasión. De inmediato disfrutó de su textura, que no de la respuesta que deseaba por su parte. Candy permanecía inmutable ante su beso, fría y distante. Albert se sintió de nuevo miserable. Ella sufría por su pérdida, por su nueva situación, y él, lejos de brindarle la seguridad que necesitaba y que como futuro esposo le debía ofrecer, se dedicaba a avasallarla. Aflojó la fuerza sobre su boca y comenzó a obsequiarla con movimientos delicados, lentas caricias y suaves roces de su lengua que terminaron por vencer las reservas de la joven, que lanzó un tímido gemido que sonó a música celestial en sus oídos. Candy se sintió sobrepasada por las atenciones de Albert. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas negarse, demostrarle que ya no le importaba, sin embargo su dulzura y el cariño con el que la estaba tratando lograron vencer sus reticencias. Había necesitado tanto un hombro sobre el que llorar y apoyarse. Se abandonó a la situación y le dejó hacer. Por primera vez desde que había perdido a su familia se sintió como si ese fuera su sitio, como si hubiese encontrado un nuevo hogar. Justo entre los brazos de aquel hombre que no la amaba, y que sin embargo la hacía sentir como tal.

Albert soltó sus muñecas, colocó las manos en su cintura y la elevó hasta tener a su alcance la curva de sus pechos. Los besó con adoración y mordió la tela del escote para liberarlos. Candy volvió a gemir, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Albert y tiró levemente de su pelo. Ese arrebato de pasión por parte de ella fue suficiente para que la apoyara contra la pared, la apresara con su cuerpo y ella enlazara las piernas en su cintura. Las atenciones de Albert pasaron a la curva de su cuello y una de sus manos tiró con fuerza de la tela del vestido para liberar uno de sus pechos. Ante semejante visión, la excitación lo descontroló por completo. Acarició con el pulgar el terso y rosado pezón para sin demora lamerlo y presionarlo con los dientes, lo que los volvió locos a ambos. Candy empezó a jadear y a mover intuitivamente las caderas rozando la erección de Albert, provocándole una excitante tortura. Coló las manos por debajo de la falda y ascendió por los muslos hasta acariciar con el pulgar la humedad entre sus piernas.

La voz de Anthony acompañada de golpes en la puerta los devolvieron a la realidad. A toda prisa, abandonó el pecho de Candy y lo cubrió con la tela del vestido, la dejó en el suelo y se alejó de ella. Cuando vio que estaba recompuesta, dio permiso a su hermano para entrar.

Anthony no se hizo esperar y cruzó el arco de la puerta intrigado por la tardanza en la respuesta de su hermano, sin embargo, al ver a Candy allí, parte de sus dudas desaparecieron.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó de manera retórica, ya que era evidente por el rubor y el cabello despeinado de la muchacha, al igual que por la respiración acelerada de su hermano, que así era.

—No —dijo Albert tajante—. Candy ya se marchaba. Creo que ya ha entendido cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos de ahora en adelante, y que sé cómo conseguirlo. ¿Sumo una batalla a mi favor, mi señora?

La pasión dio paso a la furia.

—No estoy muy segura de quién ha cedido ante quién, mi señor.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y abandonó la estancia tal y como había hecho al entrar, con un sonoro portazo, pero si cabe, más enfadada y frustrada.

—¿Qué hacía Candy aquí, hermano? No debería estar a solas contigo hasta que se celebre la ceremonia —dijo Anthony con ironía.

—Quedan minutos para que eso suceda. Déjate de formalismos.

—¿Qué quería? Parecía alterada.

—No creo que deba darte explicaciones sobre lo que mi futura mujer y yo hablemos. Guárdate tus preguntas.

—Tú no, pero seguro que ella estaría encantada de desahogarse con alguien. Quizás deba ir a hablar con ella.

Albert se movió con rapidez y sujetó a su hermano por la camisa.

—Déjala en paz, Anthony. Te lo advierto. Lo que ha sucedido es cosa suya y mía, de nadie más.

—Está bien. —Levantó las manos acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa taimada que Albert tuvo ganas de borrar con un puñetazo. Anthony disfrutaba sacándolo de sus casillas, pero cuando se trataba de Candy, su paciencia era infinitamente más corta. No estaba para aguantar más necedades. Todavía resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de la joven eligiendo a su hermano antes que a él.

—Lárgate, Anthony —lo empujó hacia la puerta.

—Me alegra ver que tu matrimonio con Candy te ha distraído de la pena por la muerte de Camille y te ha devuelto tu acostumbrado malhumor.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —lo encaró molesto de nuevo—. Yo quería a Camille.

—¿Querías? ¿En pasado? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Quería, quiero y querré.

Anthony negó con la cabeza, entristecido por la cabezonería de su hermano. Los que conocían a Albert sabían que Camille jamás lo habría hecho feliz, su hermano necesitaba una mujer como Candy en su vida. Alguien fuerte, capaz de hacerle frente y afrontar las adversidades con valentía. Pero su orgullo le impedía reconocer que se hubiese equivocado en su decisión. Ahora solo esperaba que con el paso del tiempo se diera cuenta de la suerte que corría con este matrimonio.

—Me voy a permitir recordarte esto de nuevo: si no piensas tratar a Candy como se merece y ofrecerle el lugar que por derecho corresponde a la esposa de un laird, deberías haber rechazado este matrimonio, Albert Ella merece la oportunidad de entregarse a alguien que la ame y la respete. Merece ser la única en la vida de un hombre, y no vivir a la sombra de un recuerdo. No la compares con Camille porque le harás daño. Tu futura esposa es única y especial, Albert.

—¿Para esto has venido? —Albert apretó los dientes hasta que le latió un músculo de la mandíbula—. ¿Para sermonearme? Guárdate tus consejos, Anthony Ya te he dicho que Csndy es cosa mía. No hay marcha atrás, será mi esposa en unos momentos.

—Está bien. Solo he venido para avisarte de que los nobles y el Consejo ya están abajo. Nos vemos en tu boda.

Anthony salió y dejó solo a su hermano, de nuevo pensativo.

Candy entró en sus aposentos enfadada con los nobles que habían dictado su destino, con Albert por haberla manipulado, pero sobre todo con ella misma por haberse rendido de nuevo entre sus brazos. El muy canalla la había besado para demostrar que con sus atenciones podría conseguir doblegarla. Caminó por la estancia frustrada, incapaz de permanecer quieta hasta que Dorothy entró para prepararla para la boda. La mujer sonrió comprensiva al malinterpretar la inquietud de la muchacha con los nervios propios de las jóvenes ante su matrimonio.

—No temáis, mi niña. El laird Andrew, aunque imponente, parece un buen hombre.

—Pero no lo es. Es un demonio manipulador que cree que puede disponer de todo y de todos a su antojo.

Dorothy sonrió de nuevo.

—Es un hombre. —Se acercó hasta la cama y cogió el vestido de color marfil, lo estiró con sus manos para eliminar las arrugas y se dirigió hacia Candy para comenzar a vestirla.

La joven lo miró con detenimiento, era precioso. La tela era costosa y el bordado muy elaborado. Sin duda perfecto para la ceremonia, y haría que Albert se sintiera orgulloso de su aspecto. Ofrecería la apariencia que se esperaba de la futura mujer del poderoso laird Andrew. Demasiado perfecto, quizá.

—Necesito un último favor…

Dorothy la miró temerosa.

—¡Ay, mi niña! ¿Qué precisáis ahora?

Albert esperaba en la capilla, frente al altar, acompañado de Anthony. Los miembros del Consejo, así como el resto de nobles, ocupaban ya los primeros bancos. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, no era así como debía desarrollarse su matrimonio. Se suponía que sería un día dichoso, esperado desde hacía meses. Sin embargo, la preocupación era latente en todos los presentes y todavía dudaba si su futura esposa se atrevería a rechazarlo durante la ceremonia. Pero no temía que Candy no apareciera. Por su parte se había asegurado de ello. Tenía hombres en todas las salidas de la abadía y a otro acompañando a Akir en todo momento, por si este se atrevía a facilitar la huida a su futura esposa.

Candy se retrasaba. El obispo se movía impaciente, hacía rato que había enviado a su sacerdote de confianza en su búsqueda y este todavía no había regresado. Pero de pronto las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y Candy comenzó su recorrido hacia Albert. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ella caminó impasible con la mirada fija en su futuro esposo, que la taladraba con la mirada. Al llegar junto él, Albert la sujetó por el codo y la apartó a un lado.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Creí que os gustaría que me comportase y fuese consecuente con mis actos, mi señor. Y eso es justo lo que he hecho —expresó de manera demasiado condescendiente.

Albert se cruzó de brazos para evitar tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla por su insolencia.

—¿Llamáis ser consecuente a venir vestida de luto a nuestro enlace?

—La ocasión lo merece.

El sacerdote carraspeó. A regañadientes, Candy y Albert se colocaron

frente a él. Era el momento de oficiar su matrimonio.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La ceremonia fue breve y austera, carente de demostraciones de afecto. No solo por parte de la pareja, también el ambiente en la iglesia distaba mucho de ser de celebración. Todos los presentes escucharon a los contrayentes pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales, que en el caso de Albert fueron de protección y honradez hacia su esposa, y en el de Candy de fidelidad y respeto. Ambos acusaron la falta de ciertas palabras en su discurso. A estas alturas, su reciente esposo no debería haberla desilusionado, pero lo había vuelto a hacer. Candy echó de menos el amor en las promesas de su marido, pero lo disimuló detrás de la máscara de indiferencia tras la que se había presentado en la iglesia. Por su parte, a Albert no le pasó por alto que su esposa no le había jurado obediencia, así como también se percató de la falta de sentimientos en sus palabras. De esto último no la podía culpar. Él se había ocupado personalmente de que Candy lo odiara. Ahora, tras las vueltas del destino, que caprichoso los había convertido en marido y mujer, ambos tenían un arduo trabajo por delante para que la convivencia no se convirtiera en un infierno.

Para Candy todo sucedió muy deprisa. Cuando se dio cuenta, el obispo Wilmer acababa de convertirlos en marido y mujer y los nobles se acercaban para felicitarlos. Confusa y sobrepasada por los acontecimientos, se encontró con la mirada azul de Albert. Con sus grandes manos sujetó su rostro y acaparó toda su atención. Despacio, se inclinó hacia sus labios y los rozó sutilmente. Tras apartarse la tomó de la mano y con el pulgar acarició sus nudillos con ternura, quizá intuyendo la inquietud que la invadía.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró junto a su oído.

La joven hizo lo único de lo que se sintió capaz tras la sorprendente demostración de cariño de su ahora marido. Asintió y se concentró en inspirar y expirar al lado de Albert mientras se organizaba la partida hacia sus tierras. Sabía que inmediatamente después de la boda viajaría de nuevo a Cumbria para el funeral de su familia, y que tanto Bruce, Comyn, como Balliol los acompañarían. Estos ya salían de la iglesia cuando el joven Comyn se acercó a la pareja.

—No sé si felicitaros, Andrew, o daros el pésame.

Albert se tensó ante sus palabras.

—No necesito de vos ni una cosa ni la otra.

—En todo caso os felicitaré por vuestro enlace, ciertamente os lleváis una mujer… —miró a Candy de arriba a abajo y se relamió los labios—exquisita. Mis condolencias son porque no podréis disfrutar del inicio de vuestro matrimonio como seguro os gustaría. Una lástima.

Albert dio un paso al frente, poco empezaba a importarle que estuvieran en un lugar sagrado; si tenía que golpear a Comyn, lo haría. Ese noble taimado, prepotente y orgulloso se estaba propasando. Pero para su sorpresa fue Candy la que lo retuvo al sujetarle el brazo y se dirigió al futuro señor de Badenoch.

—Agradecemos vuestras felicitaciones. Entendemos que las condolencias son debidas al asesinato de mi familia, y por lo tanto a la imposibilidad de acompañarnos en tan dichoso día. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y empatía, mi señor.

Algo parecido al orgullo se expandió por el pecho de Albert

—Exquisita e inteligente. —Comyn cogió la mano de Candy y la besó, reteniéndola más de lo estrictamente necesario. Incómoda, la joven la retiró y enlazó su brazo con el de Albert— Nos vemos a la salida.

Una vez solos, Albert se volvió hacia Candy

—No me gusta John Comyn. Mantente alejada de él. —La joven asintió, tampoco era santo de su devoción después del altercado en las caballerizas de Carlisle. La observó con detenimiento, carraspeó y por fin abordó el tema que ahora le preocupaba— Sé que esto será duro, tengo entendido que no llegaste a ver el castillo en llamas.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Hacía noches que la asaltaban pesadillas sobre el incendio. En sus sueños oía a su padre y a Camille gritar de dolor. Se despertaba chillando y bañada en sudor. Si esto le sucedía sin haber visto su hogar calcinado, ¿qué sería de ella ahora?

—También será duro para ti —dijo Candy apartando sus pensamientos. Albert sufriría al acudir al funeral de la mujer que amaba, y además casado con otra a la que detestaba. Intentó que sus palabras no destilaran resentimiento, pero supo que había fracasado estrepitosamente al escuchar su reacción.

Su marido suspiró.

—No hagamos esto más difícil de lo que ya es, Candy

—Eso no solo depende de mí. —Se soltó de su brazo y avanzó hacia la salida de la iglesia donde los demás los esperaban.

No había llegado a la puerta cuando tuvo a su esposo a su lado. La tomó del codo y la condujo fuera.

El séquito estaba preparado, solo faltaban ellos por montar y emprender la marcha. Candy buscó a Akir con la mirada, lo encontró al lado de Anthony; montado sobre su caballo, sujetaba la yegua negra de Candy, aquella con la que habían huido de Carlisle. Se soltó y empezó a caminar hacia allí. Si Albert debía viajar cerca de Bruce, ella lo haría en la retaguardia junto a las dos personas con las que se sentía segura y a lomos de su caballo.

—No montarás en ella, Candy —la detuvo su esposo de nuevo— Ni tampoco con ellos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —respondió molesta.

—Montarás el caballo que yo disponga. —Chasqueó los dedos y al momento uno de sus hombres acercó un corcel color canela—. Y a mi lado.

—¿Qué significa esto, Albert? ¿Es otra demostración de superioridad? ¿De que debo obedecerte? Akir me trajo en mi caballo, ¿por qué no puedo montar en él?

—No me desafíes, Candy. —Con cada réplica de su esposa llamaban más la atención—. Tu sirviente la traerá con nosotros, pero montarás el caballo que yo te diga. Suficiente.

Intentó cogerla para auparla sobre su nuevo equino, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

—Cabalgaré junto a vos, pero a lomos de mi yegua.

Los hombres de los Andrew así como de los Bruce y los Balliol que se encontraban cerca los observaban con creciente curiosidad. Algunos dedicaban a la joven miradas reprobatorias, y otros de diversión. La paciencia de Albert estaba empezando a rozar el límite. La dejó allí plantada y montó sobre su semental. Cogió las riendas del caballo en el que debía montar Candy y avanzó unos pasos.

—Como yo diga o a pie, esposa. Vos decidís.

Candy se encontró con la mirada de Anthony. Este negó con la cabeza, no tenía que ser muy listo para saber que Candy no aceptaría las condiciones de Albert, al igual que tampoco hacía falta ser una eminencia para adivinar que su hermano no la dejaría salirse con la suya.

Candy alcanzó a dar apenas dos pasos en dirección a Akir antes de que Albert, con sus fuertes brazos, la alzara y la sentara delante de él.

—Tú lo has querido. Ni en uno ni en otro, conmigo —susurró junto a su oído— ¡Marchando!

Los hombres rieron de buena gana, al tiempo que ella enrojecía hasta las orejas.

El comité comenzó a alejarse de la abadía de Scone, la joven tan solo acertó a levantar la mano para despedirse del obispo, que le devolvió el gesto, pero nada más. Le hubiese gustado hablar con Dorothy una última vez, la había buscado en la iglesia entre los pocos asistentes a su enlace, pero no la había encontrado. Ahora, con pesar, dejaba atrás a la única persona que le había demostrado algo de cariño desde la pérdida de su familia. Se le humedecieron los ojos, pero pestañeó varias veces para evitar derramar lágrima alguna. No quería que Albert la viera flaquear, ya se sentía lo suficiente vulnerable como para aguantar su mirada de suficiencia. Pero estaban demasiado cerca para que él no percibiera el pesar de la joven; algo se removió dentro de él y la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—No ha sido por capricho, Candy. —Ella lo miró de reojo, sorprendida de que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle algún tipo de explicación, pero sin entender a qué se refería—. Hablo de la elección de tu caballo. No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar, no sé contra quién luchamos, pero sí sé que debo mantenerte a salvo. Mis caballos son rápidos, fuertes y están curtidos en batalla, si necesito que huyas, confío en que te pondrán a salvo.

—Entiendo tus motivos, pero tu explicación llega tarde. Pese a la opinión que puedas tener de mí, soy bastante razonable. Solo tenías que haberlo hablado conmigo.

—No acostumbro a consensuar.

—Yo tampoco.

Candy se volvió para mirar hacia adelante. Albert sabía que ella decía la verdad. Había comprobado con sus propios ojos cómo había vagado a sus anchas por Carlisle sin tener que rendir cuentas de sus entradas ni sus salidas. Las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes para ella a partir de ahora.

Tras varias horas de camino, la decisión de Albert de montar a Candy en su mismo caballo comenzaba a pesarle. El roce de su cabello, sus turgentes glúteos presionando su erección y el movimiento del equino no paraban de torturarlo. Caprichos del destino. Ahora que era su esposa, no podía hacerla suya, tendría que esperar. Por su parte, Candy comenzaba a acusar incomodidad entre las piernas, presionada contra el cuerpo de Albert y el cuello del caballo, no tenía margen de movimiento, además necesitaba alejarse de la perturbadora presencia de su esposo. En más de una ocasión le pareció que aspiraba el aroma de su pelo o que se apretaba más de lo que ya lo estaba contra ella. Sin embargo, cuando le dirigía la mirada sobre su hombro, comprobaba que seguía teniendo la misma expresión fría y hierática de siempre. Se concentró en prestar atención al paisaje hasta que alguien sugiriera parar, porque si algo tenía claro es que no pensaba protestar y detener a toda la comitiva. Desde donde estaba ni siquiera veía el principio de la larga fila de nobles que los acompañaban hacia Carlisle.

Con el verano en puertas, el sol empezó a calentar sus mejillas y a secar el rocío de la noche en las plantas. Candy inspiró profundamente, adoraba el olor del bosque, el sonido de los pájaros y de las hojas mecidas por el viento. Por un momento, el cansancio la venció y para cuando se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Albert, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y uno de sus grandes brazos rodeando su cintura. Con el pulgar ejercía un movimiento hipnótico sobre su estómago, lo movía en delicados círculos, tiernas caricias que a punto estuvieron de convencerla de que se hiciera la dormida un rato más para poder disfrutar de ellas. Pero junto a ellos apareció uno de los hombres de Bruce y aprovechó el momento para enderezarse y volver a mantener la escasa distancia que los separaba, pero distancia al fin y al cabo.

—Mi señor ordena parar a descansar y alimentarnos. Os reclama a su presencia.

—De acuerdo. Decidle que ahora iré.

Cuando el hombre puso su caballo al trote para acercarse a su señor, Albert dio la vuelta y se puso al lado de Anthony.

—Nos detenemos. Bruce me reclama, debo acudir.

—Te acompañaré.

—No. En esta ocasión te confío la seguridad de mi esposa. Vigila que no se meta en problemas ni se aleje demasiado.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy presente —se defendió Candy—Puedes darme los consejos de seguridad tú mismo.

—Cuando me demuestres que me obedeces. Mientras, confiaré tu seguridad a Anthony y a Akir.

Albert bajó del caballo y la sujetó de la cintura para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Candy pensó en negarse a que la tocara, pero habían sido demasiadas horas cabalgando y no estaba segura de que sus piernas la sujetaran. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, las rodillas se le doblaron, confirmando así que había sido buena idea dejar que su esposo la ayudara a bajar. Albert no se lo pensó dos veces, la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta uno de los troncos que había al lado del camino.

—No —protestó ella de nuevo al intuir sus intenciones—. Si me siento de nuevo sobre algo duro, gritaré de dolor.

Fue entonces cuando Albert reparó en que no había tenido en cuenta las necesidades de Candy. Tendría que haber ordenado que se detuvieran antes, haberla bajado del caballo y dejar que estirara las piernas. Pero quizá había sido su subconsciente el que se había negado a reconocerlo para evitar alejarla de su cuerpo. Despacio, la deslizó entre sus brazos hasta que ella pudo tocar con las puntas de sus pies la hierba. El verde de sus ojos encajaba a la perfección con el follaje de los árboles y de las plantas del paisaje. Hasta el color del musgo podía encontrar entre las diferentes tonalidades de sus ojos. El deseo lo asaltó de nuevo al comprobar cómo las pupilas de Candy se dilataban y entreabría los labios. Le satisfizo que ella siguiera reaccionando ante él y, pese a todo, con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada, ese anhelo que la confundía y en más de una ocasión la había llevado a pensar que Albert albergaba algún tipo de sentimiento por ella. Pero debía recordarse que no era más que eso, deseo. Algo carnal y carente de afecto que provocaba que aquella maldita palabra no dejara de repetirse en su mente. Y hacía bien en mantener el recuerdo fresco. Para su marido era como una ramera. Una mujerzuela que no merecía respeto. Ese solo lo tenía la mujer que amaba. Aunque estuviera muerta.

No se dio cuenta de que la tenía apretada y se negaba a soltarla hasta que ella se removió y lo obligó a dejarla en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—No tardaré. Aprovecha para atender tus necesidades. Si intuyes algún peligro o te sientes insegura, acércate a Anthony. Mi hermano y tu sirviente no dejarán que te suceda nada malo.

—De acuerdo.

Albert se alejó a grandes zancadas, pero se lo pensó mejor y dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—De todas formas, no te alejes de ellos hasta que yo venga.

—Vete, Albert , Sé cuidarme sola. No soy una damisela desvalida, las mujeres como yo tenemos otros recursos.

—¿Las mujeres como tú? —Por un momento no entendió a lo que Candy se refería, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo alusión a cuando la llamó ramera. Solo recordar ese momento lo ponía enfermo—. No me vas a perdonar.

—Creo recordar que así te lo hice saber.

—Laird —los interrumpió de nuevo el hombre de Bruce— mi señor os aguarda.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —la avisó antes de hacer un gesto con la mano a Anthony para que estuviera ojo avizor y se marchara para hablar con Bruce.

Candy suspiró cuando Albert se perdió entre la multitud de hombres que formaba la comitiva. Resultaba agotador estar en guardia a todas horas, siempre a la defensiva con él. Pero no podía permitirse engañarse de nuevo. Como bien había dicho su esposo, este matrimonio no tenía nada de romántico. Había sido un pacto político. Los sentimientos de ambos, fueran cuales fuesen, quedaban al margen.

Buscó a Anthony y a Akir con la mirada y los descubrió a ambos, cruzados de brazos observándola, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. ¿Podría alguien sentirse prisionera al aire libre? Sin lugar a dudas. Les hizo un gesto para indicarles que se internaba en el bosque. Anthony dio un paso adelante, pero ella lo detuvo cuando alzó la mano para indicarle que parara.

Necesitaba intimidad, ¿tan difícil era de entender? Su cuñado frunció el ceño y asintió.

—No os alejéis demasiado —le advirtió lo suficientemente alto para hacerse oír entre la algarabía de los hombres.

Candy asintió y comenzó a perderse entre los árboles. Poco a poco el sonido del bosque fue ganando a los gritos de la comitiva y los relinchos de los caballos. Sobre el tupido follaje vislumbró el cielo azul, inspiró y expiró varias veces para absorber la tranquilidad del momento. Se alivió con rapidez, no estaba muy segura de lo que tardarían Anthony y Akir en ir a buscarla si no regresaba pronto y no quería que la sorprendieran. Se arregló el vestido dispuesta a desandar sus pasos, pero un poco más allá, un arbusto llamó su atención. Se acercó a él y se entretuvo observando cómo habían empezado a florecer los brezos anunciando la ansiada llegada del verano. Se encontraba recogiendo varias ramas cuando un crujido a su espalda la puso en guardia. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero no vio nada, lo más probable es que fuera algún animal. Algo desconfiada, volvió su atención hacia la planta. Sin embargo, el sonido esta vez se repitió mucho más cerca. Prestó atención, haciendo oídos sordos a los latidos desbocados de su corazón, y pudo percibir sin lugar a dudas pasos acercarse a su posición. Por más que se movía, inquieta, no lograba ver qué o quién se aproximaba, así que su sentido de supervivencia tomó las riendas de su mente e impulsaron a su cuerpo a correr lo más rápido posible hacia la linde del camino. No tenía conciencia de haberse alejado tanto, o eso, o es que la vuelta se le estaba haciendo eterna. Cierto era que no estaba físicamente recuperada y no haberse alimentado como correspondía durante los últimos días poco ayudaba. Comenzó a jadear y a bajar el ritmo de su carrera, miró por última vez hacia atrás antes de que la sujetaran por los hombros y la inmovilizaran. Gritó y se removió desesperada hasta que la voz de Albert llegó a sus oídos y la tranquilizó.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—Me seguían —respondió con la respiración todavía acelerada.

—¿Estás segura? —Albert desenvainó su espada y colocó a Candy tras él.

—He escuchado pasos, cada vez estaban más cerca.

Con los músculos en tensión, permaneció alerta, a la escucha, hasta que efectivamente oyó pisadas alejarse de su posición.

—¡Anthony! —gritó. Al momento su hermano estaba junto a él espada en mano también—. No la dejas sola, llévala junto a nuestros hombres.

Y dicho esto se lanzó a la búsqueda del misterioso perseguidor.

Con rapidez, Anthony la llevó hasta el camino y la dejó al lado de Akir, este solo tuvo que ver el gesto de Candy para saber que algo no iba bien. Con disimulo colocó la mano sobre el mango de su espada y rodeada por los dos hombres a modo de escudo, Candy esperó ansiosa la vuelta de Albert. Dudaba que alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para atacarlos en estas circunstancias, con el pequeño ejército que portaban los nobles en su viaje a Carlisle, pero en estos tiempos nunca se sabía…

Los minutos se transformaron en horas hasta que vio a su esposo salir del bosque y se acercó a ellos.

—Los he perdido. Su rastro ha desaparecido cerca del riachuelo.

—¿Había varios? —se interesó Anthony

—Eran dos —respondió escueto al tiempo que miraba con intensidad a Candy—. Dejadme a solas con mi esposa.

La comitiva estaba a punto de reemprender la marcha. Así que ambos se retiraron. Algo desconfiados al ver el rostro descompuesto de Albert, montaron en sus caballos y observaron a la pareja desde la distancia. Albert, consciente del escrutinio de los hombres, condujo a Candy del codo hasta colocarla entre su semental y el equino color canela que había elegido para ella y así alejarse de miradas indiscretas.

—¿No te dije que no te alejaras? —la reprendió con dureza.

—Necesitaba intimidad.

—¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a protegerte si no atiendes a razones?!

—¡Basta! —se defendió al borde del histerismo. Aun resguardados entre los dos caballos, el grito de la joven fue perfectamente audible para todos los hombres del clan Andrew.

—No me levantes la voz —le advirtió con los dientes apretados.

—¡Pues deja de darme órdenes!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Candy estaba de nuevo en el bosque, con el grueso tronco de un árbol a su espalda y el cuerpo musculoso de Albert frente a ella.

—Delante de mis hombres, mi familia y de cualquiera, me debes respeto. Nunca vuelvas a cuestionar mi autoridad ni objetar nada de lo que te diga en público. ¡Jamás! ¿Entendido?

Candy abrió los ojos asustada. Pese a la dureza con que la había tratado en el pasado, nunca le había resultado tan intimidante ni lo había temido como lo hacía ahora. Ahí, delante de ella, le ofrecía una imagen imponente. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban a través de las mangas de la camisa y sus ojos azules se clavaban en ella como cuchillos.

—Contéstame —exigió Albert.

Ella dio un respingo y apretó su espalda contra el árbol.

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta —la presionó de nuevo.

—Exiges respeto, pero no me ofreces lo mismo —terminó por contestar Candy en un valiente pero a la vez trémulo susurro.

—No sabes nada, Candy, no tienes ni idea de cómo debes comportarte con tu esposo, ni ante tu nuevo clan. Tendrás mi respeto cuando me demuestres que sabes ser la mujer de un laird como yo. Piensa cómo lo habría hecho tu hermana y procura hacer lo mismo, ¿por qué no eres como ella? ¡Maldita sea!

A Candy se le paró el corazón. Ahí estaba, la sombra de Camille planeando sobre ellos otra vez. Ahí estaba él intentando convertirla en su hermana. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer despacio hasta quedarse sentada sobre las raíces del árbol. Respiraba con dificultad, el nudo que tenía en el pecho le imposibilitaba tomar aire, empezaron a zumbarle los oídos y se le secó la garganta.

Albert se arrodilló a sus pies, la vio palidecer en exceso y observó su agitada respiración. Intentó tomar su rostro entre sus callosas manos, pero ella lo apartó y cerró los ojos para no verlo.

—Candy, mírame. Abre los ojos… —le pidió preocupado.

Ella obedeció, pero no lo miró. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto detrás de él. Albert esperó con el corazón en un puño a que poco a poco su mujer fuera recuperándose. Por su parte, Candy se veía sobrepasada por los últimos acontecimientos, demasiadas emociones en pocos días le estaban pasando factura. A la muerte de su familia, se sumaban los recuerdos de la discusión con su padre el día del ataque. Que las últimas palabras que compartiera con él fueran duras y desafiantes la atormentaban., al tiempo que el deseo de que sucediese algo que impidiera el matrimonio de Camille con Albert también. Aunque, por supuesto, nunca habría querido que se suspendiera el enlace por tan nefasto motivo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. De su boca escapó un tímido sollozo que no pudo controlar. Ahora estaba sola. Sí, casada con el hombre que amaba, pero sin ser correspondida. Albert detestaba su forma de ser. Sus comentarios y recriminaciones habían afianzado la firme creencia en Candy de que hasta su presencia le resultaba molesta. Ahora entendía qué esperaba de ella. Debía ser un adorno, la perfecta anfitriona en Lakewood, un escudo contra los ingleses y el ejemplo de unión de los escoceses frente al puro egoísmo de los nobles. Ella, que jamás quiso responsabilidades, que a lo más que había aspirado era a ser una mujer libre, libre de amar y de actuar, ahora se encontraba atada y condenada a asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían. Las tierras de los Andrew nunca serían su hogar, porque allí nadie la querría jamás por cómo era.

Su estancia allí sería obligatoria y cumpliría un fin, uno político, por supuesto. No tenía nada que ver con el romanticismo ni los sentimientos. Cuanto antes lo asumiera de una vez y tomara medidas, mejor. Aspiró y expiró lentamente, a la espera de reunir el coraje suficiente para poder hablar y aclarar su situación con Albert de una vez por todas.

—No soy ella, Albert. Nunca lo seré. Siento no ser lo suficientemente buena para vos, ni para vuestro clan. Procuraré comportarme correctamente delante de los demás y no os avergonzaré más con mis comentarios —levantó la mirada y vio preocupación en los ojos de su marido, pero no se achantó. Terminó de decirle lo que tenía que decir—, pero en la intimidad, me mantendré alejada de vos. Espero el mismo trato de vuestra parte.

Lo dejó sin palabras y con la mente saturada de pensamientos. El miedo a lo que le podría haber sucedido en el bosque lo había enloquecido. Ahora entendía que se había propasado en su reprimenda, y lo que era peor, la había herido comparándola con Camille pese a que Anthony le advirtió al respecto. Había sido demasiado duro con ella, pero es que no sabía hacer las cosas de otra manera. Se había criado con su padre y su hermano después de que su madre falleciera al poco tiempo de dar a luz a Anthony, así que en su casa nunca se habían andado con miramientos a la hora afrontar los problemas. No estaban acostumbrados a medir las palabras y pensar en las consecuencias, aborrecían el doble sentido de las palabras y preferían aclarar las cosas con los puños a mantener largas e intrascendentes charlas. Además, la paciencia nunca había estado entre las virtudes de los Andrew. De todos ellos, puede que Anthony sí tuviera cierta sensibilidad o capacidad de empatía, pero él no. Ahora que Candy había marcado las distancias, que había comprendido por fin la verdad de su matrimonio, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado por la decisión que había tomado.

Ante la incapacidad de respuesta por parte de Albert y el mutismo que padecía, Candy decidió que era el momento de ponerse en marcha y alejarse de la intimidad que se creaba cada vez que estaban solos. Se tambaleó un poco al incorporarse, pero rechazó toda ayuda por parte de su marido. Se sentía débil físicamente, pero su voluntad ahora mismo era de hierro.

Albert decidió darle su espacio. Todavía tenía que planear cómo manejaría la situación con su esposa; sobre todo debía empezar a enmendar todo el daño que ahora, inconscientemente, le iba causando, si no quería que su matrimonio se convirtiera en una trampa que los destrozara a ambos. La siguió de cerca hasta llegar a su caballo, la joven dejó claro que no estaba dispuesta a montar de nuevo con él cuando se aupó sobre el corcel color canela, pero le flaquearon las fuerzas en el último momento y Albert hubo de sujetarla. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su semental, la sentó y montó detrás, quería tenerla cerca por si sufría otro vahído y perdía la conciencia. Intentó rodearla por la cintura, pero su esposa se envaró tanto para rechazar su contacto que terminó por dejar caer una mano sobre su muslo y con la otra tomar las riendas de los dos caballos. Espoleó al animal hasta llegar a la altura de los demás hombres, evitó la mirada dura que Anthony le dirigió y avanzó con Candy hasta colocarse al frente de su contingente, detrás de Robert Bruce.

Siguieron cabalgando en silencio. Los intentos de Albert por entablar conversación con ella habían sido infructuosos. Para él, que no era gran conversador ni estaba acostumbrado a medir sus palabras, el esfuerzo resultó frustrante. Para Candy, insuficiente. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, acamparon en un claro del bosque para pasar la noche. La joven desmontó antes de que Albert pudiera ayudarla y escapó en busca de Anthony y Akir.

—Estáis demasiado pálida —apuntó Anthony receloso. Estaba seguro de que su hermano había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y la había herido. ¿Cuántas heridas podía soportar un corazón antes de romperse? Él sabía mucho de eso, de infringir dolor y de sufrirlo. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso—. ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Tenéis hambre?

—Solo estoy cansada. Me gustaría acostarme un rato y descansar.

Solo tuvo que pronunciar las palabras para que Akir tendiera sobre el suelo un par de pieles y la instara a acostarse. Mientras el resto del campamento se organizaba, el viejo guerrero se quedó guardando el sueño de su señora. Por su parte, Albert se ocupó de mantener un perímetro de seguridad alrededor del campamento y de ayudar a montar la tienda para que su esposa pudiera descansar. La había estado observando desde la distancia dormir protegida por su fiel sirviente. Ahora era su deber, era él quien debía velar por su seguridad, y así lo haría.

Una vez estuvo lista la tienda, se acercó hasta Candy. Akir levantó la cabeza y sin resto de pudor, ni ya puestos de respeto, le espetó con voz grave:

—Mi señora duerme, necesita descansar.

Albert apretó el hombro del guerrero, agradecía su preocupación y diligencia a la hora de proteger a su mujer, pero nadie impediría que se llevara a Candy con él.

—Me encargaré de que así sea. —Se agachó y la cargó en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla. Candy se acurrucó contra él buscando su calor y murmuró algunas palabras en sueños que no pudo entender. Era evidente que estaba demasiado cansada.

Una vez dentro, la recostó con cuidado y se tendió junto a ella a observarla. Estuvo tentado a despojarla del vestido, pero declinó la idea. No sabía si podría contenerse ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Además, tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos ahora, estaba seguro de que su esposa lo rechazaría. No le gustaba su indiferencia, ni que esquivara su contacto, había sido tortuoso tenerla tan cerca, aspirar su aroma, sentir el roce de sus cabellos en sus dedos y no poder tocarla. Aún, porque su matrimonio todavía no había sido consumado y era algo que tarde o temprano debía ocurrir.

Candy corría por el bosque. Estaba cansada, pero no podía cesar su carrera, sabía que la perseguían y tenía que esconderse. Desesperada, se dirigió hasta su refugio en la roca; si conseguía despistarlos, no la encontrarían. Nadie conocía su lugar secreto excepto Candy. Tropezó varias veces, se levantó con las manos y las rodillas heridas, pero continuó su huida. Ya faltaba poco para llegar, cuando de detrás de un árbol vio emerger a un hombre envuelto en llamas. Gritaba su nombre y aullaba de dolor. Aterrada, reconoció a su padre siendo consumido por el fuego. Se quitó la capa y corrió hacia él dispuesta a socorrerlo mientras lloraba desconsolada. No dio más que unos cuantos pasos cuando unos brazos la retuvieron.

Abrió los ojos anegados de lágrimas y escuchó sus propios sollozos. Sobre ella, Albert la sujetaba inmovilizando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Ya está, pequeña. Ya pasó —habló con ternura—. Ha sido una pesadilla. No era real.

—Sí lo era. Sucedió y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

De nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos y la barbilla empezó a temblar de emoción. Albert la soltó despacio, pero no se apartó de ella.

—¿Quieres contármelo, Candy?

La joven negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba debajo del suyo por culpa de los sollozos. Incapaz de permanecer impasible ante el dolor de su esposa, retiró sus manos y acercó sus labios para sorber una a una las gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Candy dejó de respirar. El tacto de los labios de Albert sobre su piel, esas sutiles caricias y la ternura implícita en el gesto la dejaron paralizada. Incapaz de moverse, lo dejó hacer. Se recreó en todos y cada uno de los besos de Albert, los memorizó y quedaron grabados en su mente.

—Jamás dejaré que te hagan daño —susurró junto a su boca— Te protegeré con mi vida. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Estás a salvo.

Albert susurró las últimas palabras sobre los labios de Candy. Demasiada contención. Demasiado tiempo deseando hacerla suya, prohibiéndose imaginarla desnuda, recriminándose ese anhelo que le impedía respirar e incluso pensar cuando la tenía cerca. Ahora su situación había cambiado. Candy era su esposa, suya. En cuerpo y alma. Rozó sus labios y con la punta de la lengua recorrió la voluptuosidad de su boca. Su respiración se aceleró y profundizó el contacto. Se incorporó, apoyó las manos al lado de la cabeza de la joven y presionó sus caderas contra las de ella. Gruñó, apasionado, al sentir como ella se movía debajo de él, e inconscientemente, avivaba más su pasión.

Candy comenzó a temblar por su contacto. Albert le había prometido protección, ¿pero quién la protegería de él? ¿Cómo protegerla si el mayor causante de su dolor era él? La estaba manipulando de nuevo, la estaba llevando a su terreno con sus atenciones. Y ella, como siempre, se mostraba dispuesta. No era de extrañar que la considerara una mujerzuela. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Albert y lo empujó con fuerza, tenía que conseguir que dejara de besarla, tenía que alejarlo de ella.

Albert percibió el cambio de actitud en Candy, la sintió envararse y empezar a rechazarlo. Frustrado, interrumpió el beso y se enfrentó a su mirada.

—En la intimidad me mantendré alejada, y vos haréis lo propio. Ese fue nuestro trato —lo trató con cortesía para acrecentar la distancia entre ambos. Necesitaba que se alejara para sentirse segura, dueña de sus actos de nuevo.

—Jamás dije mostrarme de acuerdo.

—Tampoco lo contrario.

—No será hoy. Ni aquí, ni ahora. Pero nuestro matrimonio será consumado.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Es una promesa. Y lo disfrutarás porque lo anhelas tanto como yo.—Se apartó de ella, se recompuso la ropa y se dispuso a salir de la tienda—. Mis hombres harán guardia fuera, no temas. Si me necesitas, solo tienes que mandarme llamar.

—¿Dónde vais?

—Al río —dijo escueto, intentando mostrar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

De manera demasiado brusca, apartó la tela y salió de la tienda. Candy lo escuchó hablar con algunos de sus hombres y al momento vio la sombra de estos apostarse a ambos lados de la tela. Se tendió sobre las pieles de nuevo y se cubrió con ellas. ¿Qué había querido decir Albert con consumar?

Candy despertó con las risas y la actividad del campamento. Supuso que estaban recogiendo para volver a ponerse en camino y llegar a Cumbria lo antes posible. Salió de su tienda y recibió agradecida los tímidos rayos de sol que cada día eran más cálidos. Se estiró y recorrió el campamento en busca de Albert, Anthony o alguien conocido.

—¿Habéis dormido bien, preciosa? —Se dio la vuelta y se dio de bruces con Anthony, que sonreía pícaro—. ¿O quizá mi hermano no os ha dejado descansar con sus atenciones?

—Anthony Andrew, comportaos. —Se acercó a él, ruborizada, y palmeó el hombro de su cuñado.

—Sé de sobra la fama que tiene mi hermano en el lecho —dijo entre risas mientras miraba alrededor buscando a Albert con la mirada.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de Candy, bajó la vista. Al ver el rostro de la joven se dio cuenta de su error.

—Vaya, lo siento, Candy, de verdad. Lo he dicho sin pensar… Ahora Albert es vuestro esposo, no tiene necesidad de buscar desahogo en otras mujeres cuando os tiene a vos… ¡Oh, vaya! No sé si lo estoy arreglando, decid algo, por Dios.

—No pasa nada. Imagino que Albert habrá compartido muchas intimidades con otras mujeres.

—Bueno, pero eso se ha terminado. Ahora tiene una esposa.—Acarició cariñoso la mejilla de Candy queriendo borrar el rictus serio de su rostro y la desilusión.

—Eso espero.

Pero lo cierto era que las palabras de Anthony le habían creado desasosiego. ¿Quería decir eso que si ella no accedía a complacerlo con besos y caricias él buscaría a otra que lo satisficiera? La mera idea de imaginarlo besando a otra mujer le oprimía el pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Vamos, os acompaño —interrumpió Anthony sus pensamientos de nuevo—. Seguro que no habéis comido nada. —La tomó del codo y la dirigió fuera de la actividad del campamento.

—Anthony, necesito pediros un favor. Preciso de vuestra ayuda para algo que he estado pensando, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que vos. No obstante, debo pediros total discreción. Nadie debe saber de mis propósitos.

El menor de los Andrew paró en el acto, intuyendo problemas en la proposición de su cuñada, y la miró interrogante.

—Eso suena a «Anthony, nos vamos a meter en un lío. Luego no digáis que no os lo advertí». ¿Me equivoco?

—No si lo guardamos en secreto. No obstante, si supone un gran inconveniente para vos, buscaré a otro que esté dispuesto a prestarme ayuda.

—¿Y en qué consiste esa ayuda exactamente? —Anthony se cruzó de brazos expectante.

—Prometedme que no me delataréis a vuestro hermano.

—Os prometo que no haré nada que os perjudique.

La respuesta del joven pareció satisfacerla. Asintió, tomó aire y lanzó el guante.

—Quiero que me entrenéis en el uso de la espada. Que me enseñéis a defenderme.

—¡Válgame Dios, Candy! No podríais levantar una espada escocesa ni en un millón de años. No necesitáis defenderos, tenéis quien os defienda.

—Conseguidme una espada, una que pueda levantar y con la que entrenar. No quiero depender de nadie, Anthony, ni preocuparme cuando salga del castillo por si voy a ser atacada o no.

—No creo que salgáis sola del castillo, creedme.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Eso es un tal vez, puede que quizá me lo piense.

—Si es vuestra última palabra, no me quedará más remedio que buscar ayuda en otra parte. No me quedaré sintiéndome impotente de nuevo, ni de brazos cruzados incapaz de defenderme. —Candy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar decidida.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —la detuvo derrotado—. Sois una cabezota. Prefiero entrenaros yo a que se lo pidáis a alguien inapropiado. Pero como se entere mi hermano, nos va a faltar tierra y mar para salir huyendo. Dejad el asunto en mis manos, confiad en mí. Eso sí, prometedme que, aunque os entrene con la espada, no saldréis sola del castillo.

Candy saltó sobre el cuello de Anthony y lo abrazó en señal de gratitud.

—Sois el mejor. Prometo que no me pondré en peligro.

—Recordad esto, preciosa: será cómo, cuándo y dónde yo diga.

—Será siempre y cuando yo lo permita —la voz de Albert sonó grave y amenazante, y cerca, demasiado cerca.

Candy soltó a Anthony y se estiró las faldas de su vestido nerviosa.

—¡Maldición, Albert! Qué susto nos has dado. Te estábamos buscando. —Anthony empujó en un gesto cariñoso a su hermano, pero no lo movió ni un ápice del sitio.

—Ya veo… ¿De qué hablabais?

—Lo siento, pequeña. Sé que os prometí que mantendría nuestro secreto a salvo, pero mi hermano es vuestro marido y debe estar al corriente. —Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, atemoriza por la reacción que pudiera tener Albert— Tú mujer, hermanito, quiere que le explique el funcionamiento de nuestro hogar y cómo es la vida en el castillo. No quiere que te avergüences de ella y me he ofrecido a ayudarla.

—No eres ningún ama de llaves, Anthony, Candy puede hablar con Sarah y las demás mujeres cuando lleguemos a Lakewood

—Lo sé —salió Candy en defensa de su cuñado, agradecida por haberle guardado el secreto—. Pero me avergüenza preguntar y que piensen que no estoy preparada para ser la esposa que merece un laird como vos.

—No me cuesta nada ayudarla, hermano. De hecho…

Albert levantó una mano y los hizo callar a ambos.

—Déjame solo con mi mujer, Anthony.

En cuanto su hermano se alejó, Albert se cruzó de brazos y la observó. Su actitud ciertamente parecía intimidante y Candy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Ahora cuéntame la verdad.

—Lo que os ha contado Anthony es cierto.

—No necesitas a mi hermano para eso. Las mujeres del castillo pueden contarte el funcionamiento y la organización de Lakewood mejor que nadie. Además, tenemos a Sarah, el ama de llaves, que se encargará de ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Albert había dejado de tratarla con cortesía, pero ella no lo haría. No si quería seguir marcando las distancias con su marido.

—Como señora del castillo tendré que tomar decisiones y disponer cosas de las que no tengo ni idea.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero no necesitas a Anthony. De ahora en adelante, cualquier duda que tengas consúltala conmigo primero.

—¿Me estáis diciendo con quién puedo hablar y con quién no? ¿Me estáis prohibiendo que me relacione con vuestro hermano?

Albert se removió inquieto. Era absurdo sentirse incómodo por la relación cordial de su esposa con Anthony, pero lo cierto es que envidiaba la facilidad de congeniar con ella que había tenido su hermano desde el principio.

—No he dicho eso.

—Me alegra, porque Anthony y yo somos amigos. Siempre me ha tratado con cariño y me aprecia tal y como soy. Por nada del mundo dejaré de hablar con él, ni rechazaré su compañía.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Albert lo sabía, es más, lo merecía. Pero ser consciente, una vez más, de que ella prefería la compañía de Anthony a la suya, que se sentía más cómoda con él que con su marido, no hacía más que aumentar su frustración.

—¿Hubieses preferido desposarte con él? —Le palpitaba un músculo de la mandíbula, los bíceps se marcaban, poderosos, bajo la tela de su camisa y la intensidad de su mirada la puso nerviosa.

—¿Es que acaso se me dejó elegir?

—No. Jamás habría dejado que Anthony ocupara mi lugar. —Se acercó más a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo—. Eres mía, Candy. Mía.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir desbocado, se volvió a perder en la profundidad de sus ojos azules y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a su contacto como desde la primera vez que la acorraló contra la puerta de su habitación en Carlisle. Albert agachó la cabeza dispuesto a demostrarle hasta qué punto le pertenecía. Necesitaba su entrega, su rendición, que dejara de luchar contra él y asumiera de una vez su papel de esposa. En todos los sentidos. El cálido aliento acarició los labios de la muchacha, los entreabrió y deseó su beso como el sediento ansía beber.

—¡Albert! Necesito hablar contigo.

Los gritos de Anthony interrumpieron el momento. La dejó con delicadeza sobre el suelo y en un acto mecánico acarició la curva de su cintura, reticente a soltarla del todo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —contestó Albert de mal humor, sin apartar la mirada de Candy

—Sí. ¡Ahora!

Reacio, apartó las manos de su esposa.

—Que Akir te sirva el desayuno. No tardaremos en partir.

Se dio la vuelta y se reunió con Anthony, que traía cara de pocos amigos.

Candy permaneció sin poder moverse viendo cómo se alejaban. Era la primera vez que Albert admitía que no habría dejado que se desposara con otro. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza se coló en su pecho. ¿Y si no estuviera todo perdido? ¿Habría la posibilidad de que algún día la amara? Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba hablando con Anthony. Por la postura de sus cuerpos y los aspavientos de su cuñado, estaba claro que discutían. Tenía que encontrar a Akir, quizá él estuviera al corriente de lo que les ocurría.

—He escuchado a Bruce decir que tiene planes para Desmon White—expuso Anthony alterado.

—¿Y? Es lógico que Desmon se ocupe de las tierras de su familia ahora que su hermano mayor ha fallecido. Y también lo es que Bruce quiera asegurarse de que lo apoyará en su camino al trono de Escocia.

—Es sabido por todos que el hermano pequeño de Braden White es un ermitaño. ¿Qué le hace pensar a Bruce que se pondrá de su lado? Es familia de los Balliol.

—Vamos a ver, Anthony. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de este asunto? —Albert se cruzó de brazos y lo miró curioso.

—He escuchado que quiere pactar su matrimonio con una mujer de un clan afín.

—Lógico, también. Sigo sin entender tus reticencias.

—No quedan muchas mujeres casaderas en el norte. De hecho solo se me ocurren dos que estén en edad de merecer.

—¿Es que acaso tienes interés por alguna de ellas? ¿De los McPherson quizá? ¡Qué callado te lo tenías! —Albert soltó una carcajada y lo golpeó en el hombro—. Reclámala cuanto antes si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Candy tiene razón, Albert. En cuestiones de sentimientos estás totalmente ciego. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho y pongámonos en marcha cuanto antes. —Albert golpeó con el pie una piedra del camino y se marchó maldiciendo hacia su caballo.

Candy cabalgó al lado de Albert más inquieta y nerviosa de lo habitual. Tras aquella colina vería su hogar, o lo que quedaría de él. Dentro de poco podría ver con sus propios ojos los restos de la matanza en las paredes de su castillo. Entonces, podría hacerse una idea del sufrimiento de su familia. Temblorosa, apretó las bridas del caballo y apretó los talones en sus flancos. El animal intuyó el cambio de actitud en su jinete y se puso en alerta de inmediato. Albert giró el rostro, preocupado, pero no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando intuyó las intenciones de Candy, esta ya había espoleado su caballo y se alejaba del contingente.

—¡Candy! ¡Maldita sea, no te separes!

Desoyendo las voces de su marido, azuzó más fuerte al corcel. En ese momento agradeció que Albert le hubiese ofrecido uno de sus caballos, era brioso y corría como el viento. Al contrario que él, por supuesto, que maldijo su decisión.

—Me encanta el carácter de tu esposa —dijo Anthony a su espalda—Pero sobre todo lo obediente que es contigo.

Si Robert Bruce no hubiese aparecido a su lado, habría partido la boca de su hermano de un puñetazo.

—Desde luego la muchacha sabe montar, querido Andrew. Si se presenta una huida rápida, sabrá ponerse a salvo —comentó Bruce divertido.

Su comentario provocó las carcajadas de los demás y que el enfado del laird aumentara exponencialmente.

—Me sois de mucha ayuda, mi señor —comentó irónico—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo dar alcance a mi esposa.

—Id. Tenéis mi bendición —siguió riendo.

Albert puso al trote a su semental y la siguió. La ventaja de la joven empezó a verse recortada. Escuchó el relincho del caballo de Albert y lo vio acercarse con esa mirada que indicaba que acababa de ponerse en un nuevo aprieto. Pero ella pesaba poco, aplastó su cuerpo contra las crines canela de su equino y empezó a ganar distancia.

Las lágrimas nublaron su visión cuando divisó las almenas ennegrecidas de Carlisle. Al llegar, desmontó con agilidad y corrió hacia su hogar. El aspecto fantasmagórico, el olor a hollín y el silencio la golpearon. Tan solo el eco de su agitada respiración se oía en lo que era el salón de su casa. Corrió hacia las escaleras en dirección al ala este, en concreto a la habitación de su padre, al tiempo que escuchaba desmontar a Albert y correr a su encuentro.

No quedaba nada, ni un solo recuerdo que conservar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin control por su rostro. Salió de allí y entró en la habitación de Camille. Encontró un trozo de tela de un vestido de su hermana y se arrodilló junto él. Lo tomó con las manos y lo apretó junto a su pecho intentando aliviar la presión que notaba dentro de él. Los sollozos convulsionaban su cuerpo y por un momento temió desmayarse. Apoyó las palmas en el suelo y se concentró en hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. Desde su posición, el brillo de un pequeño objeto enterrado entre los muebles destrozados captó su atención. A gatas, se acercó y lo rescató. Era la pulsera de filigrana que Albert regaló a Camille la noche de su compromiso.

—¡¿Cabdy?! —Albert entró a tropel en la habitación y la encontró de rodillas en el suelo—. ¡Entrar aquí es peligroso!

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, se levantó tambaleante y pasó junto a él.

—¿Dónde vas, mujer? —La sujetó por el codo y suavizó el tono de su voz.

Se acercó a ella para abrazarla, ofrecerle consuelo, pero Candy se apartó violentamente, golpeó con la pulsera el pecho de Albert y se la entregó. Aprovechó la sorpresa de su esposo para salir y dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar, se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la pared, palpó y sacó un ladrillo. Metió la mano y encontró el pequeño cofre sin dificultad. Albert ya estaba tras ella observándola desde el vano de la puerta, atento a sus actos, sin querer interrumpir.

Candy abrió la caja y desenvolvió la tela que cubría el objeto. Levantó el colgante, lo sostuvo frente a su rostro y lo observó con detenimiento. Estaba perfecto, no había sufrido los efectos del fuego. Le pasó el paño y se lo colgó al cuello. Las lágrimas comenzaron a anegar su rostro de nuevo.

Albert se arrodilló frente a ella y miró de cerca el colgante con el corazón sobre una estrella que reposaba ahora sobre el busto de su esposa. Tenía pequeñas piedras preciosas engarzadas de color verde y rojo que brillaban con intensidad. Alargó el dedo como hipnotizado y quiso acariciarlo.

Candy lo cubrió con sus manos y evitó que lo tocara. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—No era un asalto con fines de riqueza —dijo más para sí misma que para entablar conversación. Se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando la voz de Albert, grave y baja le erizó la piel.

—No lo dudamos en ningún momento, Candy. —Miró su puño cerrado alrededor del colgante. Bajó el tono de voz y se atrevió a preguntar—¿Quién te lo regaló?

La joven abrió la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo con el índice.

—Mi padre se lo regaló a mi madre y ella a mí antes de morir. Cuando me lo entregó, me contó su historia: que mi padre intentó apalabrar la boda con mi abuelo, pero que mi madre se negó en rotundo a desposarse con él. Mi padre, por la posición de este castillo y las relaciones con los nobles, se había visto en la obligación de intervenir en más batallas de las que quisiera recordar. Mi madre odiaba la violencia, así que por nada del mundo consentiría un matrimonio con alguien que ponía su vida en peligro y estaba a disposición de lo que los nobles ordenaran. Convenció a mi abuelo de que esperarían otro candidato que fuera de su gusto. Por supuesto, mi padre no se conformó, no lo habría permitido nunca. Así que se armó de paciencia y decidió cortejarla hasta que consiguiera que se enamorara. Mientras, consiguió que Balliol y sus acólitos consintieran que sus funciones se limitaran a la defensa de Carlisle a cambio de tener su apoyo incondicional en las cuestiones políticas. Cuando mi madre por fin accedió a contraer matrimonio, le regaló este colgante que simboliza el lema de nuestro clan: **_«Mis deseos están por encima de las estrellas»_**. Para los hombres de nuestro clan el corazón representa la fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo, las mujeres sabemos la verdad. El amor doblega los deseos y las voluntades de los más fuertes. Para mi padre el corazón de mi madre estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de las estrellas. Su amor era lo más importante.

A Albert le pareció extraño escuchar que palabras tan románticas y sentimentales salieran de la boca del padre de Candy. En realidad de la boca de cualquier hombre.

—¿Por qué no lo llevabas puesto? ¿Por qué lo guardabas?

Candy enrojeció y bajó la mirada, incómoda.

—Le prometí a mi madre que le daría el colgante al hombre que se ganara mi corazón. —Levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente—. Y ese hombre todavía no ha llegado.

Continuara...

Hay lo tienes Laird por bestia¡, Esta Candy es directa y jo se anda por las ramas. Me gusta mucho... Abrazos AbigailWhite


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Albert dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y apretó los puños, decepcionado y confuso a la vez. ¿Es que en verdad esperaba que ella le diera el colgante? Por supuesto. Sin ninguna duda. Porque la sola idea de que Candy tuviera la esperanza de entregárselo a otro que no fuera él lo puso enfermo. ¿Pero acaso lo merecía? No. También lo sabía. Pero maldita sea, era su esposo. Nadie más que él tenía derecho a poseerlo.

Candy aprovechó la confusión que parecían albergar los pensamientos de Albert para levantarse y abandonar la estancia. Ya en las ennegrecidas escaleras, la voz de Albert a su espalda la detuvo.

—Candy… —La joven giró sobre sus talones y lo miró con tristeza.

Albert descendió unos peldaños hasta tenerla a su alcance. Con suavidad, tomó su muñeca y deslizó la pulsera de Camille en su mano ?

—. Ahora tú eres mi esposa. Te pertenece.

La joven miró incrédula su brazo para después desviar la mirada al rostro de su marido.

—Ni siquiera os habéis planteado si era buena idea, ¿verdad? —Albert la miró sin entender—. Os ha parecido correcto regalarme la pulsera que comprasteis para la mujer que amabais. ¿Pensasteis que me sentiría halagada? —Candy negó con la cabeza, deslizó el objeto de su mano y se lo quitó. No se lo devolvió, pero no iba a llevar el brazalete puesto— Habría preferido un millón de veces que dijerais que la guardara como recuerdo de mi hermana a que me lo ofrecierais porque no teníais otra opción.

—¿Qué más dan las palabras? Los hechos son los mismos. La pulsera te pertenece —contestó contrito. ¿Es que jamás haría nada a derechas con ella? No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse inseguro en sus acciones, ni a la hora de elegir las palabras, y en los últimos días parecía que no hacía más que equivocarse en cada decisión que tomaba.

—Me ha quedado claro, Albert. Si lo que esperáis de mí es que os lo agradezca para sentiros tranquilo, os doy las gracias.

—No quiero que me des las gracias. Quiero que valores mis esfuerzos—protestó.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. —Candy se dio la vuelta y continuó bajando.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Candy? —Bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta detenerla y ponerse frente a ella. Dos peldaños por debajo, tenían el rostro a la misma altura—. Esta situación es difícil para ambos y tenemos que empezar a adaptarnos. Asume que soy un bruto, con un carácter de mil demonios, que está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control. No voy a cambiar.

—Jamás he querido que cambiarais. Siempre os he aceptado con vuestros defectos y virtudes, que también las veo. Aunque penséis que no. — Alargó una mano y acarició la mejilla cubierta de vello de su marido—. Parece que soportáis el peso del mundo sobre vuestros hombros y os ocupáis de vuestro clan con firmeza y mano izquierda. Al contrario que vos, yo os amé desde un principio tal y como sois.—Albert parpadeó sorprendido por su declaración y la agradable sensación de ser acariciado por sus dedos—. Pero no os da derecho a herirme, consciente o inconscientemente. Ya no. Las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio quedaron claras desde el mismo momento en que os visteis obligado a aceptarme como esposa. Habéis marcado las distancias muchas veces conmigo, sé cuál será mi lugar. No os preocupéis.

—Permíteme que lo dude —las palabras de Albert hacían clara referencia al hecho de seguir manteniendo las distancias. Ni por asomo pensaba ignorar su presencia, entre otras cosas porque desde que la había conocido no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Estaba deseando llegar a Lakewood para disfrutar de la intimidad de su matrimonio. Solo así, quizá, podría mantener sus pensamientos obsesivos a raya y concentrarse en otros menesteres. Esa mujer, su mujer, acabaría por volverlo loco. Sin embargo, Candy malinterpretó sus palabras. ¿Así que Albert dudaba que ella supiera cuál sería su lugar? Una vez más, decepcionada, dejó caer su mano. Enderezó la espalda y apretó los puños a sus costados.

—Confío en que con el tiempo aprendamos a diferenciar entre lo que esperamos el uno del otro y lo que al final recibiremos. —Lo empujó con suavidad para pasar por su lado. Ya al final de las escaleras se detuvo, y sin mirarlo pronunció las palabras que hicieron reaccionar a Albert— En Lakewood quiero tener mi propia habitación.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —Con rapidez le dio alcance de nuevo, la tomó del codo y la giró para apresarla entre sus brazos—. Mi mujer montará el caballo que yo ordene, ocupará la habitación que yo disponga, que será la mía, y dormirá sobre mi cama… cando le permita dormir.

—Ahora soy yo la que os lo pregunta: ¿Qué queréis de mí? —expuso con un deje desesperado en su voz.

No lo entendía, por más que se esforzaba, no sabía a qué atenerse con él.

—Quiero que te comportes como mi esposa. En todos los aspectos.

—Entonces estoy en el derecho de pediros lo mismo. Quiero un marido, no un amo. Quiero poder hablar con vos, que me escuchéis y toméis en serio mis preocupaciones, quiero que dejemos de lado las continuas discusiones, quiero que me aceptéis tal y como soy, pero sobre todo quiero… —su tono de voz fue subiendo poco a poco. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo de las palabras que iba a pronunciar y se mordió la lengua para no pedirle que la amara.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —la voz ronca de Albert reverberó por todo su cuerpo.

—Nada más. No importa —mintió.

—Sé que deseáis que os ame, Candy —adivinó Albert sus palabras—Quizá con el tiempo olvide a Camille, los planes de futuro que había hecho con ella, los hijos que pensaba que tendríamos…

—¡Basta! —lo interrumpió al borde del llanto de nuevo.

—Precisamente porque no quiero herirte debo ser sincero contigo, Candy. Mi cuerpo es tuyo, reacciona a tu presencia desde la primera vez que te vi, pero mis sentimientos...

—No seáis tan engreído —lo cortó incapaz de soportar más declaraciones de amor a su hermana—. Iba a decir que quiero ser la única mujer para vos. Poco me importan vuestros sentimientos, mientras no compartáis vuestras atenciones con otra. Pensad, sentid y adorad a la mujer que queráis, pero no me la restreguéis por mis narices porque entonces yo tomaré el derecho de hacer lo mismo. Respetadme.

Candy apretó el medallón entre sus dedos. Tanto que las piedras preciosas se le clavaron en las palmas de sus manos.

—Eres mía —gruñó afectado por sus palabras—. ¡Mía!

Enredó su cabello rizado en un puño e inclinó la cabeza de la joven para asaltar su boca. No fue un beso tierno, fue un beso de castigo. Absorbente, dominante y terriblemente posesivo. Albert dudaba poder saciarse nunca de las sensaciones que Candy provocaba en su piel.

Sus lenguas luchaban, sus labios competían por estar por encima de los del otro y respiraban el mismo aire que exhalaban. Candy estaba empezando a marearse. El brazo con el que Albert la rodeaba por la cintura la apretó con fuerza contra sus caderas. Un suspiro ahogado salió de la garganta de Candy, su marido parecía querer fundir sus cuerpos. Al escuchar el quejido de su esposa la soltó en el acto.

—Y vos mío. No lo olvidéis —jadeó antes de salir a escape hacia la puerta del castillo.

Fuera, Bruce y Balliol hablaban con los aldeanos que se encontraban en los alrededores retirando cascotes de piedra. Candy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí cuando había llegado. Fue uno de ellos el que al desviar la mirada la vio. La reconoció en el acto y se acercó solícito a hablar con ella. Desde el asalto al castillo, muchos habían sido los rumores que habían corrido sobre la desaparición de Candice White. Algunos decían que había sido raptada por los asaltantes, otros que había perecido por las llamas, pero ninguno pudo adivinar que regresaría casada con el que iba a ser su cuñado y laird del poderoso clan Andrew. Y menos acompañada por los Bruce y los Balliol.

Correspondió afectuosa a las palabras amables y sentidas de los cada vez más aldeanos que se aproximaban a ella. Por sus comentarios atropellados se enteró que muchos de ellos habían acudido al castillo a sofocar el fuego cuando un jinete desconocido, oculto bajo una enorme capa negra como la noche, pasó al galope por el poblado gritando y dando la voz de alarma. Quiso averiguar más sobre ese extraño hombre, pero no poseían más información.

Albert la observó desde la puerta interactuar con su clan. Estaba claro que la apreciaban. La miraban con admiración y los niños tironeaban de sus faldas, intentando acaparar su atención, hasta que ella los tomaba en brazos y les hacía cosquillas y carantoñas. Allí, en medio del paisaje desolador que ofrecía el hogar de Candy, de los aldeanos que habían perdido a su laird y tenían dificultades para proteger sus tierras y a sus seres queridos, sintió envidia. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado jamás y se sumó a la larga lista de emociones que lo sorprendían desde que había conocido a Candy White. Envidió las miradas cálidas y las caricias que su mujer regalaba a toda esa gente, y lo hizo porque ella quería vetárselas.

—Tienes mala cara, hermano. —Se giró y vio a Anthony apoyado en la pared mordiendo una brizna de hierba—. Déjame que lo adivine: has vuelto a meter la pata.

—Piérdete, Anthony.

—Como tú la perderás a ella. —Tiró la hebra al suelo, montó en su caballo y desapareció por el camino que bordeaba el castillo.

Albert inspiró profundamente. Bajó los escalones, enlazó la cintura de Candy y se encargó de dejar claro con su gesto y su mirada, a los jóvenes que observaban de manera libidinosa a su mujer, que ella le pertenecía.

—¿Qué será ahora de nosotros, mi señora? ¿Os quedaréis para protegernos? —La mujer portaba en brazos a un bebé de pocos meses. Preocupada, tomó la mano de Candy a la espera de una respuesta.

—Yo… Me gustaría, pero…

—Lo que mi mujer quiere decir es que, aunque desearía poder quedarse, ahora su hogar está junto a su marido. No obstante, contaréis con la protección de nuestros hombres hasta que Desmon White llegue y tome posesión de su lugar frente al clan White.

Murmullos de sorpresa se levantaron entre la gente del poblado. Todos conocían de oídas las hazañas del pequeño de los White. Sabían que desde muy joven se había mostrado rebelde y que pese a ser la debilidad de Braden, y contar siempre con su apoyo, Desmon se había marchado a surcar los mares y había rechazado cualquier obligación con su clan. Hacía años que se había establecido en Irlanda.

Bruce y Balliol se acercaron hasta donde estaba la pareja y certificaron que habían recibido carta de Desmon anunciando que no se demoraría en llegar. Mientras, ambos clanes, acompañados de los Andrew, se quedarían en Cumbria para oficiar el funeral por el laird White y su primogénita.

Los hombres de ambos contingentes acamparon a las afueras de la aldea, mientras que, tanto los nobles, como Candy, Albert y Anthony lo hicieron en la posada del pueblo. Agotada física y mentalmente, Candy apenas tomó un poco de estofado antes de que Albert la acompañara a su habitación. Nerviosos, y en tenso silencio, entraron en la estancia. El guerrero cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apoyó sobre la madera para observar a su esposa. Su melena color de oro rozaba la curva de su trasero y sus pasos mecían sus caderas incitándolo a acoplarse a su movimiento. Inspiró hondo y decidió marcharse antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y mostrarle los placeres que era capaz de ofrecerle. Sabía que no podía iniciar un acercamiento, no por falta de ganas, sino porque Bruce lo esperaba abajo para hablar sobre Desmon.

La muchacha no osaba moverse. Tenía ganas de despojarse del vestido, lavarse y dejarse caer sobre las sábanas. Pero con Albert allí no se atrevía a hacer nada de eso. Había escuchado que Bruce requería de la presencia de su marido, así que no tardaría en abandonar la estancia. Candy esperaba con la misma ansia su marcha que su regreso. Su relación era una mezcla de amor y odio que la tenía completamente agotada. Cada vez que cedía, él la hería para al momento decir alguna palabra, frase, o iniciar un acercamiento que volvía a hacer caer sus defensas. Miró por encima del hombro y lo que vio le erizó la piel. Jamás había visto una mirada más hambrienta. Un cosquilleo empezó a descender por su estómago.

—¿No os marcháis? —preguntó confusa.

—Por desgracia.

—Andad, pues.

—¿Tienes prisa por deshacerte de mí? —levantó una ceja con socarronería.

—Lo que de verdad deseo es despojarme de la ropa sucia del polvo del camino y refrescarme la piel.

—Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

—¿Con vos aquí? —se escandalizó.

—Es algo que podrás hacer solamente conmigo presente. Con nadie más.

—Preferiría hacerlo a solas.

—Dentro de unos días no pensarás lo mismo.

Se acercó hasta ella, con un dedo enrolló el cordón de su corpiño y tiró con suavidad para deshacerlo. El cuerpo del vestido se aflojó lo suficiente para permitir que Albert colocara las manos sobre los hombros de Candy y fuera deslizándolo poco a poco hasta dejarlo suspendido en precario equilibrio sobre el montículo de sus pechos. La aterciopelada piel de la joven y el movimiento ascendente y descendente que su agitada respiración proferían a su busto amenazaban con hacer caer definitivamente el vestido, y el cálido aliento que exhalaba de sus tentadores labios lo desafiaba a dejarse llevar y perder toda cordura y contención.

—Sois preciosa —murmuró Albert con voz ronca, deseando poder verla desnuda por fin. Con la vista fija en su escote, se percató de un coqueto lunar sobre el pecho derecho. Alargó un dedo y apenas lo acarició cuando la piel de la joven se erizó y los pezones se marcaron a través de la tela. Incapaz de dejar de tocarla, con el dorso de la mano resiguió el contorno que dejaba al descubierto la tela—. Y os deseo tanto.

Acortó las distancias, colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de su esposa y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía un cervatillo asustado. Esa inocencia, el saber que nadie había profanado su cuerpo ni le había enseñado lo que era el placer lo satisfizo y excitó más si cabe.

—No veo el momento de que seas mía.

—Ya somos marido y mujer.

Albert negó con la cabeza y juntó su frente con la de ella; una sonrisa genuina asomó a sus labios. Eran pocas la veces que Candy lo veía bajar la guardia, por eso, y pese a no entender a qué se refería, prefirió permanecer en silencio.

—Lo somos ante Dios, los nobles y el resto de clanes, pero no en la intimidad —suspiró y se acercó más ella—. Quizá ahora sea el momento.

Cuando Candy sintió las manos de Albert tirar de su vestido para descubrirla, lo sujetó para que no terminara de deslizarse.

—Tranquila —susurró junto a su boca—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Albert acababa de posar sus labios sobre los de su esposa cuando unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Soltó una maldición y con apenas dos zancadas se acercó a la hoja de madera.

—¡Hablad! —ladró sin abrir y dispuesto a golpear al que se atreviera a atravesar la puerta y ver a Candy semidesnuda.

—Disculpad, laird. Bruce os espera en el salón. Me ha dicho que os pida presteza para terminar vuestros… asuntos conyugales, y bajar lo más pronto posible.

Albert reconoció la voz de Gregor, uno de sus hombres de confianza, así como también la incomodidad que sentía el guerrero por la interrupción.

—Decidle a Bruce que ni por él interrumpiría los asuntos con mi mujer.

—¿Laird? —dudó el hombre al otro lado.

Albert suspiró, miró sobre su hombro a Candy de nuevo, adorablemente ruborizada, apenas cubierta por el vestido, con una cama a su disposición, y maldijo al destino de nuevo.

—Esperadme al pie de las escaleras. Ya salgo. —Escuchó los pasos alejarse y la miró por última vez—. Apostaré a Akir en la puerta. Descansa. Mañana será un día duro.

Candy asintió y lo vio partir. Exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo y dejó que el vestido se deslizara hasta sus pies.

Con una mano se acarició la piel por donde las yemas de los dedos de Albert la habían acariciado y se volvió a sonrojar al recordar lo estimulantes que le habían resultado sus atenciones. Una especie de excitación recorría su cuerpo, haciéndola más consciente de partes de su anatomía que hasta el momento le habían pasado desapercibidas. Se acercó a la jofaina, humedeció un paño y refrescó su piel antes de acostarse.

Cuando Candy despertó, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Recostada, observó la estancia. Le era extraña, como todo desde hacía unos días. Las compañías, los lugares, su situación como esposa de Albertl… Su vida había cambiado y tenía que empezar a asimilarlo. Pero era duro.

Se incorporó, apartó las pieles y se acercó hasta la ventana. Al abrirla para recibir el aire fresco de la mañana, vio que su habitación daba a la parte trasera de la posada, donde un pequeño huerto estaba siendo cultivado por una muchacha. Mientras faenaba, cantaba una dulce canción en gaélico. Era muy joven y estaba bastante delgada, tenía el cabello rubio y liso, muy parecido al de Camille. Recordar a su hermana precipitó los pensamientos sobre el día que le esperaba. Hoy sería uno de los más duros de su vida, y el más temido desde que supo que tendría que volver a Carlisle. Hoy, tendría que acudir al funeral de su familia. Un nudo atenazó su estómago, se lo sujetó con ambas manos y caminó hacia atrás hasta quedarse sentada en el jergón. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero esta vez se permitió dejar que fluyeran con libertad. Con la vista perdida en la ventana y la voz melodiosa de la joven, lloró por la muerte de sus seres queridos y por ella, por la soledad, por sentir que no pertenecía a ningún sitio. Cuando ya no le quedaron lágrimas que derramar, se dirigió hasta el aguamanil y se refrescó el rostro. Respiró hondo y de la bolsa de tela que había al lado de la cómoda, sacó uno de los vestidos, cortesía de nuevo de su familiar John Balliol. Fue cuando lo dejó sobre la cama, que se dio cuenta de que había una camisa de hombre a los pies. Confundida y con la respiración acelerada, la tomó entre sus brazos. No tuvo más que acercársela para reconocer aquel olor. Observó con más detenimiento la cama y comprobó lo que ya había empezado a sospechar. Albert había dormido con ella.

Una vez compuesta, Akir la esperaba a la puerta para acompañarla al salón.

Albert la vio bajar las escaleras desde la mesa que compartía con Anthony y sus hombres, acompañada de su fiel sirviente. La observó desde la distancia hasta que ella se encontró con sus ojos y caminó resuelta hacia ellos. Cuanto más se acercaba, más evidente eran los signos de llanto en sus ojos. El verde se había tornado más claro y sus párpados, más hinchados y rojizos de lo normal, confirmaron las sospechas de Albert. Se levantó y con la mano en la parte baja de la espalda la acompañó hasta acomodarla a su lado. Solo hizo falta una mirada de su laird para que todos los ocupantes de la mesa se retiraran, todos excepto uno. Akir esperó a que fuese Candy quien le diera permiso para dejarlos solos. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, su señora lo autorizó a marchar.

—¿Estás bien? —se interesó Albert una vez estuvieron solos. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se acercó a ella, preocupado por su palidez.

—Tengo miedo —confesó sin ambages al tiempo que miraba inquieta de un lado a otro de la posada. No quedaba nadie, ni siquiera el posadero se resistió a la silenciosa orden de Albert.

—Debes creerme cuando digo que no dejaré que te ocurra nada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre las de ella y las cubrió por completo. Con ese gesto se ganó su atención de inmediato.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No era a eso a lo que me refería. Me refería al día que me espera. No obstante, ¿por eso habéis dormido en mi cama? ¿Para protegerme?

—Nuestra cama —la corrigió.

—Creí que había dejado clara mi postura al respecto cuando os pedí que quería tener mi propia estancia —se envaró en su silla.

—Yo también pensé que a estas alturas habrías entendido cuál es y dónde está mi lugar —endureció el tono de su voz y se irguió—. No habrá estancias separadas, ni mucho menos camas distintas.

—¡Si tan siquiera soportáis mi presencia! —frustrada, subió el tono de su voz.

—No importa cuál sea mi opinión sobre ti, ni ya puestos, lo que tú quieras. No estamos negociando, te estoy diciendo cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora.

—Me sois de mucha ayuda, esposo. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y apoyo en esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación.

Se levantó de la mesa, pero Albert la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

—No te he dado permiso para retirarte, Candy. Toma asiento y escucha lo que te tengo que decir.

—¿Algún problema por aquí?

Tanto Albert como Candy se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella voz profunda. La joven tan solo tuvo tiempo de avistar el pecho ancho y musculoso del hombre que los había interrumpido antes de que Albert la colocara a su espalda y le ocultara toda visión del extraño espontáneo. No así Albert, que lo estudiaba con atención. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar, tan enfrascados estaban el uno el otro. Albert lo miró de arriba a abajo, jamás había visto a aquel guerrero que, en posición amenazante, taladraba con la mirada al laird Andrew.

—Nada que os interese —siseó ya en guardia.

—Permitidme que lo dude —hizo una mueca que podría haberse interpretado como una sonrisa.

Albert lo estudió con atención. Apenas sería unos años mayor que él, pero eran la astucia de su mirada y la compostura de su cuerpo lo que lo hacían parecer más experimentado. Su cabello, de un castaño cobrizo, le llegaba a los hombros. De ojos brillantes y sagaces, corpulento y de aspecto peligroso. No le temía, lucharía contra él sin dudarlo ni un momento. Pero sí temía por Candy.

—Dejadme ver la belleza que escondéis —no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden que terminó por agotar la paciencia de Albert.

—Largaos —murmuró al tiempo que echaba mano a su espada. De reojo vio entrar a Anthony y a Akir. Respiró algo más tranquilo al saber que ellos pondrían a salvo a su esposa si las cosas se ponían feas.

—Jovencita, salid de ahí detrás y dad la cara —respondió el intruso sin hacer el más mínimo caso a Albert, ni moverse un ápice del sitio—. ¿O preferís que os saque yo?

—Si le tocáis uno solo de sus cabellos, os cortaré las manos.

Para su sorpresa, aquel hombre soltó una carcajada hueca. Anthony, que ya había desenvainado su espalda y se estaba colocando tras aquel guerrero, fue detenido por Akir al sujetarlo este por un brazo. Confuso, se giró para encararlo, pero el sirviente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nighean-bràthar?

Albert ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Candy se soltara y saliera corriendo para arrojarse a los brazos de aquel indeseable.

Enfadado como nunca, apenas había dado un paso para apartarla de ese hombre cuando la escuchó sollozar su nombre: «Desmon» ¿Ese hombre era Desmon White? Albert habría esperado a alguien mucho más parecido a Braden, no aquel joven y corpulento guerrero.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Siento no haber estado aquí —murmuró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Candy no podía contestar, un nudo apretaba su garganta. Hacía años que no veía a su tío, no había reconocido su voz, pero sí la manera familiar con la que la llamaba. Solo él se refería a ella en gaélico. La última vez que lo vio antes de que se marchara, apenas era una niña y él un apuesto joven que levantaba suspiros a su paso. Para ella había sido más un hermano mayor que su tío. Desde siempre había recordado tener una complicidad especial con él. Gracias a Desmon había aprendido a montar como lo hacía, a trepar a los árboles y a nadar en el riachuelo. También recordaba lo triste que se sintió cuando de la noche a la mañana desapareció y no volvió a pisar Carlisle. Ahora lamentaba que su regreso se debiera a tan tristes circunstancias.

—¿Quién es este hombre que se muere por dejar caer su espada en mi cabeza? —Con cuidado dejó a Candy en el suelo sin desviar la mirada ni una vez de Albert.

Candy suspiró y los presentó.

—Desmon White, mi esposo el laird Albert Andrew

—¿Estáis casada? Así que por fin encontrasteis el amor —su expresión cambió y sonrió cariñoso.

Aunque no hubiese vuelto a pisar Escocia desde que se fue, Braden lo había mantenido al tanto de la situación política y —lo que más le interesaba a Desmon— personal de su familia. Siempre había intuido la naturaleza salvaje de su sobrina, adoraba su inconformismo, y había alabado su sinceridad y firmes principios. Por eso, cada vez que su hermano expresaba su preocupación sobre las intenciones de Candy de casarse por amor, Desmon se posicionaba al lado de Candy. Sabía cuán difícil sería para ella renunciar a la libertad de la que disfrutaba en Carlisle a favor de la responsabilidad de tener un marido y un hogar que dirigir. Por eso había apoyado siempre la decisión de la muchacha de casarse por amor.

—El amor no tiene nada que ver en este matrimonio —respondió Candy antes de que Albert lo aclarara y la dejara en evidencia. No soportaría la mirada de lástima de su tío.

Desmon levantó las cejas sorprendido y los miró de hito en hito. Albert apretó los dientes y guardó la espada. La decepción no se acercaba al sentimiento que había despertado en él el rechazo de Candy, era mucho más. Pero no se paró a analizarlo. Tendió el brazo y esperó a que Desmon se lo estrechara.

—¿Es como afirma mi sobrina? —aceptó el gesto de Albert, pero era evidente que no gozaba de su aprobación.

—Es mucho más complicado.

—Es así de sencillo: ¿la amáis o no?

Cuando Albert iba a responder, Candy se le adelantó de nuevo.

—Albert amaba a Camille, todavía lo hace. Estaba prometido en matrimonio a ella, pero tras… —dudó unos segundos, necesarios para tomar aire y coger fuerzas— tras la muerte de mi hermana los nobles decidieron que la unión entre una White y un Andrew era aún, si cabe, más necesaria. Y la última White que quedaba era yo. Para su desgracia. — Intentó sonreír, pero fracasó estrepitosamente y su gesto se convirtió en una mueca que dejaba en evidencia cuánto le dolía confesar aquello.

—Entiendo. Así que vos erais el prometido de Camille, mi hermano me habló de vos, pero no os había relacionado. No me dijo que ya erais laird de vuestro clan —aseveró Desmon. Miró entristecido a Candy y le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. Al final acabasteis teniendo que aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Vuestra sobrina está enamorada de mí casi desde el primer instante en que me vio, White. Visto así, sí que fue una matrimonio por amor —sus palabras rezumaban tanto rencor, estaba tan maltrecho en su orgullo, que no pudo evitar herirla a ella también— aunque no fuera en ambas direcciones.

Cuando la vio dar un paso atrás, como si de verdad la hubiese golpeado, se arrepintió en el acto de sus palabras, como siempre. Lo sacaba tanto de quicio, lo descontrolaba tanto…

—¡Cállate, Albert! —gritó Anthony, testigo de los sorprendentes acontecimientos desde que había entrado en la posada.

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Ese era el sentido que él le había dado a su confesión? ¿Para eso utilizaba las palabras que humildemente le había dedicado en Carlisle? ¿Cuándo se acostumbraría a sus desplantes y a la decepción? Inspiró hondo para tragarse las lágrimas. No lloraría delante de él, de su tío..., de nadie más. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Desmon y salió del salón con pasos vacilantes al principio, y firmes y rápidos después. Albert intentó ir tras ella para pedir perdón, pero Desmon se lo impidió. Colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre el pecho de Albert y siseó frente a su cara:

—Si la volvéis a herir, humillar o ridiculizar en público o en privado, me encargaré personalmente de dejarla viuda. —Apartó el brazo y le dejó el paso libre—. Ahora arreglad lo que acabáis de estropear.

—No os volváis a entrometer en mis asuntos conyugales. —Lo empujó en el hombro al pasar y corrió hacia la puerta de la posada. Si Bruce quería saber cuál era el punto débil de Desmon, a Albert ya no le cabía ninguna duda. El mismo que el suyo: Candy.

Lo último que escuchó antes de traspasar la puerta fue la voz gruesa de Desmon:

—No me conocéis, Andrew ¡Viejo Akir!

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Pero por la posición del sol, que cuando llegó estaba bajo y ahora coronaba el cielo, diría que era mediodía. El sonido del agua que chocaba contra las rocas y el canto de los pájaros la habían calmado. Necesitaba esconderse de todo y de todos. Ansiaba llegar a su refugio, un lugar conocido, suyo, para poder recuperar el control. No obstante, ya era hora de regresar, el funeral se oficiaría después de comer y debía prepararse. Cuando apenas puso un pie fuera de la cueva, junto con el piar de los pájaros le llegó su nombre a voz en grito. No tuvo que ser muy avispada para saber de quién se trataba. No obstante, se quedó quieta a la espera de confirmar que Albert la estaba buscando. Oyó de nuevo las voces, suspiró, y se despidió de la paz y el sosiego que le ofrecía aquella lúgubre hendidura en la roca. Apenas bordeó la piedra cuando se dio de bruces con el pecho de su esposo. La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó sin mucho miramiento.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer sola?! ¡¿Sin decir a nadie dónde estabas?! —bramó enfadado.

—¡Soltadme! Me hacéis daño.

Albert aflojó su agarre, pero no la soltó. Estaba desesperado, hacía horas que la buscaba sin descanso. Se había visto obligado, en última instancia, a acudir a Desmon y a Anthony, que conversaban en actitud seria con Bruce y Balliol, seguramente hablando del ataque. Pero ahora no podía pararse a lamentar el infortunio de los White, no cuando la que más le importaba de todos ellos estaba desaparecida. Entre los tres registraron la posada, el poblado y el castillo. No fue hasta que Albert, al adentrarse el bosque, divisó a Akir en la orilla del río. Comprendió que el único que podría saber su paradero era el viejo guerrero.

Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse; cuando sintió a Albert a su espalda, no se hizo de rogar y le dijo el paradero de la joven. «Sabía que después de lo ocurrido vendría aquí». Esas fueron sus palabras antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo. Durante el tiempo que duró la ausencia de Candy, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente y ninguno bueno. Primero pensó que se escondía de él, luego que podrían haberla secuestrado para finalmente no saber ni qué pensar ni adónde ir…

—Así no puedo protegerte, Candy. Necesito que me facilites las cosas. No puedo planificar tu seguridad y movilizar a mis hombres para que después desaparezcas.

—¿Estáis preocupado por mí o por las consecuencias políticas de mi desaparición? ¡Qué estúpida! Por lo segundo, por supuesto. ¿Pero no habéis pensado que si me ocurriera algo, la unidad entre clanes se haría más fuerte?

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Tan poco creía ella que le importaba? ¿Tan bastardo había sido?

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? —la apretó contra su pecho, agitado—¿Quieres morir, Candy? ¿Tanto detestas nuestro matrimonio?

—No entendéis nada. Soltadme, por favor.

—Explícamelo. Estoy cansado de sentirme un ignorante respecto a ti. Todos parecen comprenderte y conocerte mejor que yo. ¡Y eres mi esposa, maldita sea!

—Eso es porque estáis ciego, Albert. Siempre lo habéis estado cuando se trataba de mí. Jamás os habéis preocupado por mis sentimientos ni por conocerme. Que ahora finjáis que os importo me ofende. Y lo hace porque sé cuánto detestáis mi manera de ser. Cómo odiáis mi necesidad de libertad. Lo he visto en vuestros ojos, desde que nos conocimos he sido un estorbo para vos. Estabais demasiado ocupado intentando enamorar a Camille como para fijaros en mí. Pues dejadme que os diga algo: ella no os amaba, no os quiso nunca, pero jamás habría desafiado a mi padre.

Necesitaba herirlo tanto como él la había herido a ella. Pero para su disgusto, sus sentimientos la traicionaron y comenzó a llorar. Lágrima tras lágrima se sintió más humillada. Lo empujó con fuerza y se removió entre sus brazos.

—Está bien, Candy, está bien… Lo merezco. —La abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. La ternura de su gesto y sus palabras la sorprendieron tanto que le hizo caso y se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos. Absorbiendo una a una sus caricias mientras se convulsionaba por el llanto.

—No me has sido indiferente. Nunca. Ojalá hubiese sido así, pero no… No quiero que te ocurra nada, Candy. Por favor, pónmelo fácil porque si no enloqueceré. —Levantó el rostro de la joven y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares, que se deslizaron hasta sus labios y los recorrieron con devoción—. No sabes lo que me haces sentir…

—Pues decídmelo.

Albert negó con la cabeza y, por toda respuesta, Candy recibió un beso tierno, de devoción, que como siempre, logró derribar todas sus defensas.

Cuando sintió que la necesidad de tomarla amenazaba con hacerle perder la compostura, interrumpió el beso.

—Te llevaré a la posada para descansar. —La tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada. Candy apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se dejó llevar, exhausta psicológicamente como estaba. Pasaron por delante de Anthony y Desmon, que avisados por Akir les esperaban en el salón. No hicieron falta palabras. Con un cruce de miradas fue suficiente.

Albert subió los escalones de dos en dos, abrió la puerta y la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama.

—Ordenaré que te suban algo de comida. Tengo que reunirme con Bruce y Desmon, pero enviaré a alguien a buscarte para que te acompañe a la ceremonia de despedida de tu familia. Te esperaré allí, Candy. No tienes nada que temer, estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?—acarició con cariño su pelo.

Candy asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué no la amaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella para luego herirla? ¿Y por qué ella lo seguía amando? Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse tras él antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Tiempo después, estaba terminando de peinarse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Esperaba la llegada de Akir para que la acompañara al castillo, pero no tan pronto. Al lado del que fuera su hogar se celebraría la ceremonia de despedida. Sería algo simbólico, ya que los aldeanos habían enterrado los cuerpos de su padre y de Camille, junto al cuerpo de su madre, tras la murallas, en el ala este del castillo después del ataque. Pero no por eso sería menos angustioso.

Volvieron a llamar con insistencia, respiró hondo y se encaminó a abrir.

—Mi señora, su esposo me envía a por vos para llevaros junto a él.

Candy entrecerró los ojos y lo observó con atención. No lo conocía. No recordaba haberlo visto entre los hombres de su marido, pero eso podía no significar nada, ya que había muchos hombres al servicio de Bruce y Balliol y este podría ser uno de ellos. No obstante, lo que más la extrañaba es que no hubiese venido Akir a buscarla.

—¿Os manda mi esposo?

—Eso he dicho.

—¿Por qué a vos? No os conozco de nada.

El guerrero hizo un gesto de contrariedad que la puso todavía más en alerta. No obstante, dio un paso atrás y asintió.

—Si así lo preferís, le diré al laird Andrew que no queréis obedecer sus órdenes.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando Candy lo detuvo.

—Un momento... —dudó si aceptar acompañarlo o no. Pero temió no hacerlo y que su decisión fuera motivo de una nueva discusión—Llevadme junto a mi marido.

El hombre asintió y la condujo con rapidez fuera de la posada, que parecía desierta exceptuando la joven a la que Candy había visto cantar en el huerto trasero. La muchacha los observó con curiosidad hasta que los vio desaparecer.

Caminaban con rapidez, al igual que los aldeanos, que corrían nerviosos en dirección contraria a la suya.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Por qué corren todos?

—Se ha dado la alerta de un ataque cerca de Carlisle. Debo poneros a salvo.

Candy aceptó la explicación y se dejó guiar. No obstante, cuando salieron del poblado por la parte más alejada al castillo y su acompañante hizo mención de adentrarse en el bosque, se detuvo.

—Este camino no lleva al castillo. Ni siquiera cerca de él.

—Seguid andando, mi señora —intentó parecer amable, pero había demasiada urgencia en su voz.

—No daré un solo paso más.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —Aquel guerrero perdió toda la paciencia y se lanzó a por ella. Se acercó para intentar cogerla, pero ella lo esquivó dispuesta a desandar el camino. Empezó una carrera desesperada que terminó de manera repentina cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer y chocar la cabeza contra el suelo. Perdió el conocimiento en el acto.

Candy intentaba recobrar la consciencia, oía voces, pero un dolor profundo le perforaba el cráneo. Gimió y haciendo un esfuerzo subió las manos hasta la cabeza.

—Se está despertando. ¿Dónde están mis monedas?

—Mi señor la quería sana. Le desagradará que la hayáis herido.

—No colaboró, ¿qué queríais que hiciera?

Candy escuchó el sonido de unas monedas al caer y, entre la bruma de la inconsciencia, también vio salir huyendo al hombre que había ido a buscarla.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—Deberíamos largarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible. Ya se nos escapó una vez en el bosque, no tentemos a la suerte de nuevo.

—¿No tenemos tiempo a nada? ¿Seguro? —Se agachó frente a Candy y ella pudo sentir su fétido aliento sobre su rostro.

Aturdida, intentó focalizar la vista. Había dos hombres agachados junto a ella. Asustada, gimió al intentar incorporarse, pero su estado no se lo permitía.

Uno de ellos se puso a horcajadas sobre ella al tiempo que se relamía los labios.

—Podríamos entretenernos un rato con ella. De momento nadie la está buscando y estamos bastante lejos del castillo…

—Las órdenes fueron de no tocarle ni un pelo —dudó el segundo.

—Mírala, está medio inconsciente, quizá luego ni se acuerde y nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Es una mujer casada, no creo que mancillemos nada que no haya hecho ya su marido. Observa estas tetas…

Comenzó a acariciar el busto de Candy relamiéndose los labios. Ella se despejó de inmediato, se retorció y golpeó con su puño aquel ser despreciable que apestaba a estiércol y cerveza.

—¡Quieta, zorra! —con una mano sujetó sus muñecas y con la otra le propinó un sonoro bofetón. El gusto metálico de la sangre inundó su boca.

—¡Maldita sea, no la golpees! ¿Quieres que nos corten la cabeza?

—Sujétala. Lo que tengo pensado hacer con ella no deja marcas visibles en su rostro. El joven no se enterará… —se agachó y lamió la mejilla de Candy. De lo más profundo de su estómago empezó a sentir arcadas—. Empezaré yo.

—Ahora está más que consciente, lo contará todo… Suéltala.

—Casi no tiene fuerzas, un pequeño golpe y dejará de retorcerse. Pero después, antes quiero que me mire mientras le meto la polla. Quiero que grite.

Candy empezó a chillar desesperada, pero nada podía hacer contra la fuerza de esos hombres. Intentó resistirse cuando el segundo se arrodilló junto a su cabeza y sujetó sus brazos contra el suelo mientras el que tenía encima rasgaba la tela que cubría su busto y lo dejaba a la vista. Las mugrientas manos empezaron a apretar sus pechos sin contemplación mientras ella se retorcía y gritaba impotente.

—Grita, zorra, grita. Me anima saber que cuando te la meta oiré tu voz alta y clara.

Se incorporó un poco, metió las manos dentro del vestido de Candy y fue subiendo por sus piernas. Pero como ella no dejaba de patalear, perdió la paciencia y le propinó otro sonoro bofetón. Se golpeó de nuevo la cabeza contra el suelo y a punto estuvo de perder la consciencia. El otro hombre aprovechó su confusión para acomodarse entre sus piernas, subir sus faldas y empezar a acariciarse la verga emitiendo grotescos gruñidos, anticipándose a aquello de lo que iba a disfrutar.

Ese era el fin. Otro hombre iba a mancillar su cuerpo. Unas manos que no eran las de Albert la tocarían… No. No podía rendirse. Sacó fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía e intentó propinar una patada al cerdo que babeaba sobre ella. Como resultado, recibió otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte, que estalló en su cabeza. No podía enfocar bien la vista, comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando sintió que intentaban arrancar su ropa interior. Las muñecas le dolían del firme agarre del otro hombre y el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con hacerla desfallecer. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. De pronto, aquel bastardo cayó sobre ella con todo su peso. No podía respirar ni moverse, y nuevas arcadas la convulsionaban. El hombre permaneció inmóvil unos momentos hasta liberarla de su peso por completo. Candy dio bocanadas de aire intentando que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Tan solo acertó a semiincorporarse y vomitar a un lado. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ya nadie sujetaba sus manos. Miró tras ella y vio al otro asaltante, el que la sujetaba, muerto, con la cabeza partida como una sandía. Nuevas arcadas la sacudieron y volvió a vomitar. Asustada, se giró confusa, incapaz de centrar su visión para ver de dónde provenían los gritos suplicando perdón. Hasta que se volvió al otro lado y presenció el momento justo en que Albert, acompañado de Anthony y Desmon, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al individuo que había intentado violentarla. Aquel, arrodillado en el suelo y sujeto por los brazos por su tío y su cuñado, imploraba perdón. Pero en la mirada de Albert no había compasión.

—¡¿En nombre de quién os llevasteis a mi mujer?!

—No sé su nombre, creedme, por favor —lloriqueaba—. Un viejo nos dijo que se la entregáramos. Tened piedad… Os lo suplico…

—Os la habéis llevado, la habéis golpeado. Solo por eso no merecéis vivir. Pero además, la habéis tocado como solo yo puedo hacerlo. Piedad es el último sentimiento que albergo en estos momentos.

Con un gesto de cabeza de Albert, Anthony y Desmon le estiraron más los brazos. Primero clavó su espada en su estómago, y luego, Candy fue testigo de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su marido mientras levantaba su claymore y, con un círculo perfecto, descargaba su afilada hoja sobre el cuello de su agresor. La cabeza rodó a un lado y el cuerpo inerte chocó contra el suelo cuando su cuñado y su tío lo soltaron. Los oídos le zumbaron con más fuerza. La imagen de Albert corriendo hacia ella fue lo último que vio antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia y que el silencio y la oscuridad lo ocuparan todo.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Albert se negaba a abandonar la habitación de la posada en la que Candy permanecía inconsciente desde hacía horas. Los remordimientos atormentaban su alma y la angustia de perderla estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Ahora sabía que la falsa alarma sobre el ataque obedecía a una estrategia de distracción para poder llevarse a su esposa. Lamentaba no haberla protegido mejor, al igual que Akir. El viejo no podía disimular la preocupación y el arrepentimiento. Él también había picado el anzuelo cuando habían entrado en la posada a buscarlo porque Desmon reclamaba su presencia. Necesitaban su ayuda, estaban atacando Carlisle de nuevo. Aquel soldado, vestido con los colores de los Balliol, le había prometido vigilar la posada hasta su regreso. Había sido un necio. Solo cuando encontró a Desmon hablando con Anthony y Albert, y este último lo amonestó por haber dejado sin vigilancia a Candy, entendió que algo que no iba bien. Apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar, pero la hija del posadero les advirtió que la señora había salido acompañada de otro hombre. El resto había sido una carrera desesperada hasta que la habían encontrado y terminado con aquellos malnacidos.

La mujer del posadero y su hija hacían todo lo que podían para bajar la temperatura de la joven, pero no parecía suficiente. La herida de la parte posterior de su cabeza no tenía buen aspecto y la fiebre confirmaba la infección. Albert había ordenado buscar a la curandera del poblado, pero para su desesperación, la anciana no se encontraba en Cumbria.

—Volveré con ayuda —había prometido Akir, pero de eso ya hacía horas y todavía no había regresado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? Bruce entró en la estancia y observó la palidez de la joven.

—No despierta… No sé qué más hacer ni a quién acudir. —Albert se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Debemos esperar. —Bruce guardó unos minutos de silencio—¿Quién quiere a vuestra esposa, Andrew? ¿Y con qué propósito? Si hubiesen querido matarla, lo habrían hecho aquí, mientras no había nadie vigilando.

Albert apretó los dientes. No, era evidente que no solamente buscaban su muerte. Según el asaltante, tenía que entregársela a un anciano.

—¿Qué está haciendo Balliol al respecto? ¿Ha encontrado al hombre que vino a buscar a mi mujer?

El nieto de Bruce aprovechó para llamar a la puerta en ese momento. Albert no quería a nadie más allí dentro, así que se acercaron a la puerta para recibir las noticias del joven Robert.

—Hay una deserción entre los hombres de Balliol. Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer y la descripción de la joven posadera corresponde con la de su soldado.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó Albert

—Balliol da su palabra de que no ha ordenado atentar contra vuestra esposa.

—Las palabras se las lleva el viento. —Albert apretó las mandíbulas y golpeó con su puño la pared que tenía enfrente.

—También dice que pudo ser alguno de nuestros hombres vestido de sus colores para inculparlo —siguió el joven Bruce.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —se enfadó su abuelo.

—Y aquí tenemos el motivo del secuestro de tu esposa, Albert —les interrumpió Anthony, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano todo el tiempo, pero sin dejar a Albert a solas en la habitación ni un solo momento.

Su comentario llamó la atención de los tres hombres.

—Un nuevo enfrentamiento entre los Bruce y los Balliol rompería el equilibrio de paz otra vez. Vos, acusaríais a Balliol, las pruebas así lo señalan. Pero ¿qué motivos podría tener él para atentar contra Candy? A él le conviene tanto como a vos mantener la paz. El rey Eduardo evalúa la situación para tomar una decisión, no nos conviene mostrar roturas. Pero si Balliol se siente atacado por vos, os acusará de haberlo manipulado todo para hacerlo parecer culpable. Mientras, el verdadero responsable está escondido y observa cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

—Es un razonamiento muy inteligente —lo alabó Bruce.

—Quiero al hombre que se llevó a mi mujer y que venga una curandera de una maldita vez. Es todo lo que me importa ahora.

Albert entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta tras él. Cada vez que miraba a Candy de nuevo, la veía más pálida y demacrada. Tenía las ojeras más marcadas y los labios blancos y resecos, lejos del rojo apetitoso y excitante que lucía siempre.

Durante horas veló su sueño inquieto y febril, acarició su rostro y susurró promesas como letanías en sus oídos para calmarla.

Hacía más de un día que la joven se encontraba en ese estado y no mejoraba. Bruce le había dicho que tenía que prepararse para lo peor, pero no estaba listo para dejarla marchar. No quería ni siquiera oír la posibilidad de que no pudiera reponerse.

—Vuelve, Candy. No se te ocurra desobedecerme en esto. Tu lugar está aquí, conmigo —susurró junto a su frente al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

Aquella fierecilla se le había colado bajo la piel desde el mismo momento en que la vio. Siempre había estado en sus pensamientos, incluso cuando iba a desposarse con su hermana. La había castigado con su comportamiento cuando en verdad el único culpable de todo había sido él. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de haberlo obsesionado? ¿De qué podía acusarla, sino de haber sido la más sincera de los dos? Candy había sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo, él solo había sido capaz de intentar demostrarle que para él, ella era una obligación. La había acusado de no asimilar su nueva situación cuando era él el que había estado viviendo en el pasado. Candy era ahora su esposa, y él se encargaría de que ocupara el lugar que le correspondía por pleno derecho.

—No permitiré que me dejes. Palabra de Andrew —Tomó la fría mano de su esposa y apoyó la cabeza sobre el jergón. Hacía más de un día que no pegaba ojo y, contra su voluntad, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cerraran. En mitad de la noche, se despertó sobresaltado, no recordaba haberse dormido. Se incorporó y tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos para evaluar su estado.

—Mi señor. —Albert se giró asustado al escuchar la voz de una mujer en la estancia. Se sorprendió al reconocerla, se trataba de Dorothy la criada que había atendido a Candy en la abadía de Scone— La fiebre no aumenta. Es buena señal.

Aturdido, colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la frente de Candy. Efectivamente, parecía descansar más tranquila.

—Os preguntaréis qué hago aquí.

—Akir… —murmuró Albert con voz ronca.

Dorothy asintió.

—El obispo Fraser ha dado su permiso para que cuide de la señora.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Está muy débil. Según la posadera, desde su llegada, la señora no se ha alimentado como es debido. Si a eso sumamos la ansiedad por los cambios en su vida y la infección de la herida…

—¿Mi esposa no comía como es debido? —la interrumpió.

—Eso me han dicho.

—No sabía que Candy no se alimentara correctamente.

—Parece ser que hay muchas cosas de vuestra esposa que desconocéis, ¿no os parece?

En otras circunstancias, habría castigado la insolencia de la mujer echándola de la posada. Pero la necesitaba. Ahora no podía más que darle la razón y aguantar escuchar verdades como puños. Entre sus deberes como esposo estaban cuidar y proteger a Candy, cosa que no había hecho con demasiado éxito hasta el momento. Con su comportamiento bélico, distante y rígido, había terminado por asfixiar el carácter de su esposa.

—Saldré a por más agua y trapos limpios para curar la herida de nuevo, mi señor.

Albert asintió sin dejar de mirar a Candy. Cuando Dorothy estuvo a punto de irse, se paró y decidió preparar al laird por lo que pudiera suceder.

—Traeré otra infusión para bajarle la fiebre, pero… debéis saber que es posible que el golpe que sufrió le haya producido daños que no son visibles.

—Traed esa infusión —Albert la cortó. No quería escuchar la posibilidad de que Candy se rindiera. Era demasiado cabezota. En eso sí que la conocía, en su tenacidad y perseverancia.

Horas después, Candy comenzó a sudar y a removerse inquieta. Albert incansable, refrescó su frente y su cuello con un paño.

—Albert —Anthony asomó la cabeza por la puerta—, debo hablar contigo.

—No quiero dejarla sola.

—Dorothy la cuidará como hasta ahora, no temas.

—No temo. No le va a suceder nada malo.

—Por supuesto. Tú nunca lo permitirías. Ahora, sal.

Dorothy tomó el relevo de Albert y este salió a la puerta de la posada acompañado por su hermano. Aspiró el aire fresco de la mañana y dejó que el sol calentara su cuerpo, su alma necesitaba otro tipo de calor y ese solo lo podía encontrar arriba, junto a Candy.

—Bruce y Balliol se marchan —anunció Anthony.

—Lo esperaba.

El día anterior, Desmon había regresado tras estar buscando al desertor. Pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Ahora estaba tratando de recomponer Carlisle y ya había tomado las riendas como laird del clan White. El funeral por su familia se había realizado sin la presencia de Albert y Candy. Un acto político más para demostrar la unidad de clanes, que nada tenía que ver con el sentido adiós que su esposa habría ofrecido a su familia. Ya nada retenía a los nobles allí.

—Desmon trajo a algunos hombres de Irlanda, pero no son suficientes para garantizar su seguridad.

—Dejaremos algunos de los nuestros antes de partir.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Pero necesitaremos refuerzos para regresar a casa. He pensado en ir a buscar a más hombres a Lakewood.

Albert apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Anthony. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir la calidez de su afecto y se olvidó de la rivalidad entre ellos.

—Me alegra poder contar contigo, hermano.

Anthony palmeó su espalda. Conocía demasiado bien a Albert como para tomarse en serio su mal humor.

—¿Puedo entrar a ver a Candy antes de marcharme?

Albert asintió, cansado, y lo acompañó hasta sus aposentos. Ambos se colocaron al lado de la cama de Candy y la observaron con preocupación. Sudaba a mares y se removía inquieta. Dorothy sonrió a Albert ante su desasosiego.

—La fiebre está bajando, mi señor —le explicó.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Albert, Anthony sonrió y se agachó para besar a Candy en la frente, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano. Cuando se retiró, esta abrió los ojos y lo miró asustada. Intentó moverse, huir, pero el dolor de cabeza se lo prohibió y la obligó a permanecer inmóvil.

—¡Quieta! —Albert apartó a un lado a Anthony sin demasiados miramientos, se sentó a su lado y la sujetó por los hombros, aliviado y agradecido de poder disfrutar de nuevo de esos ojos que contenían todas las tonalidades de verde.

Cuando Candy reconoció a Albert a Anthony, y la habitación de la posada, se derrumbó por completo.

—Lo siento, Albert… —comenzó a sollozar—. Me dijo que… Y no quería…

—Lo sé todo. No, no tienes nada que lamentar. No fue tu culpa, Candy. Yo sí que siento no haberte protegido como debía. Perdóname, por favor.

Ante esa estampa, Dorothy y Anthony se retiraron en silencio para dejarles intimidad.

Candy se fijó en el aspecto de su esposo. Albert llevaba barba de varios días y profundas ojeras que resaltaban más aún el azul de sus ojos. Alargó la mano y acarició con sus dedos las sombras violáceas, pero de inmediato dejó caer la mano, avergonzada, como si no tuviera derecho a tocarlo y hubiese cometido un acto inapropiado. Pero necesitaba tocarlo y que él la tocase, la abrazase y borrara los recuerdos de su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y de nuevo las lágrimas se derramaron hasta la almohada.

Atento a todas sus reacciones e intuyendo sus pensamientos, Albert se sentó a su lado en la cama, tomó la mano que Candy había dejado caer y la enterró entre las suyas. Una especie de euforia mezclada con la angustia de los últimos días lo recorría. Durante el periodo que su esposa había estado inconsciente, había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para recapacitar sobre su relación. Aunque lo hubiese acusado de estar ciego, no era tan necio como para no darse cuenta de que albergaba algún tipo de sentimiento por ella. Estar a punto de perderla, verla indefensa debajo de aquellos malnacidos… Cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía enfermo.

Levantó la mano de Candy y la puso sobre su mejilla de nuevo. Necesitaba su contacto, ahora no soportaría que ella se alejara de nuevo. Besó la palma con adoración y la dejó apretada entre las suyas sobre su regazo. En los ojos de su esposa podía ver el desconcierto por sus atenciones, casi no osaba ni a respirar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me duele la cabeza… —murmuró la joven. De pronto se acordó de algo y se incorporó de golpe. Solo que el mareo hizo que casi se derrumbara sobre la cama de nuevo y acabó desplomada sobre los brazos de Albert—. ¡El funeral!

—No te preocupes por eso, Candy.

—No estuve para ellos cuando más me necesitaban y ahora tampoco he estado en su adiós —comenzó a llorar de manera inconsolable. Albert la abrazó y acarició con cuidado su cabello.

—Solo fue un acto político. Les daremos el adiós que quieras cuando estés recuperada.

Candy asintió, poco más podía hacer. Se sentía cansada, dolorida y… asqueada.

—Pediré a Dorothy que te prepare otra infusión de corteza de sauce blanco. —Albert intentó levantarse, pero Candy lo retuvo.

—Gracias por defenderme de esos… —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar las sucias manos de aquel indeseable recorrer su cuerpo, y empezó a temblar.

Albert la abrazó con fuerza.

—Candy, dime que ese desgraciado no llegó a… —no sabía cómo formular la pregunta—. ¿Te tocó entre las piernas?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza al tiempo que sujetaba a Candy por los

hombros para observar su reacción. Estaba casi seguro de haber llegado a tiempo de evitar la violación, aun así, no podía librarse del sentimiento de rabia. Aquel hijo de Satán la había tocado, había profanado el cuerpo que él ansiaba y adoraba a partes iguales. Temía que a partir de ahora, Candy sintiera rechazo a cualquier tipo de contacto.

—Puso sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. No podía defenderme. —Se removió inquieta y Albert la soltó, preocupado por su nerviosismo—Necesito un baño. Quiero lavarme.

Comenzó a tirar del cordel de la camisola y a empujar la tela que cubría sus hombros hacia abajo. Albert sujetó sus manos y controló el tono de voz todo lo que pudo.

—Candy, has tenido mucha fiebre. No es conveniente un baño ahora. Podrías enfriarte y empeorar tu salud.

La joven levantó el mentón. Su actitud era desafiante aunque le temblaba la barbilla de manera adorable, y lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Tomaré un baño.

Albert suspiró e hizo lo único que podía hacer para no alterarla más: acceder.

—Me encargaré de que mantengan caldeada la habitación y de que el agua no esté fría. No te muevas hasta que regrese, no te levantes. Primero tomarás esa infusión.

Esta cesión a sus exigencias, sin reproches, la sorprendió. Algo había cambiado en su marido. Quizá se mostraba más condescendiente por su enfermedad, pero había una sutil diferencia en él, en su mirada. Una calidez nunca vista antes. Lo miró con recelo, ¿sería lástima lo que sentía por ella? Se sentía patética. En pocos días se había declarado a un hombre que no la amaba, había reclamado tener más libertad para después, de manera más que inocente, haber acabado presa de unos indeseables… Se negó a seguir pensando en lo sucedido porque la vergüenza la embargaba. Cuando vio que Albert ya estaba en la puerta dispuesto a salir, volvió a centrar su atención en deshacerse del camisón.

Albert antes de marcharse de la estancia, se volvió una última vez para asegurarse de que no pretendía levantarse. No obstante, la visión de Candy desnudándose lo dejó anclado al suelo. Tragó saliva y se deleitó con la redondez de sus pechos, libres bajo la tela, y que oscilaban con naturalidad con cada movimiento. Contuvo el aliento cuando ella, con ademanes lentos, se quitó la prenda y el frío erizó sus pezones.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Albert tomó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, sintiéndose un miserable por observarla a su antojo sin que ella hubiese advertido su presencia. Después de la experiencia que acababa de sufrir su esposa y de las fiebres, no podía desear que le entregara su cuerpo. Sin embargo lo hacía.

—Cúbrete hasta que esté todo dispuesto —le dijo con voz ronca, ahora de espaldas a ella, dispuesto a marcharse y resistir la tentación—. Llamaré a Dorothy y ella se encargará de atenderte.

Candy se sobresaltó. Pensaba que Albert había salido, estaba demasiado ocupada evitando que sus movimientos acentuaran el dolor de cabeza como para darse cuenta de que su marido todavía estaba allí. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta que la puerta se cerró y, ahora sí, se quedó sola.

Mientras Dorothy atendía a su esposa, Albert aprovechó para sentarse junto a sus hombres, y los de Desmon, que compartían mesa, para ponerse al día de los últimos acontecimientos. Desmon lo observó atento, el suficiente tiempo como para que Albert empezara a molestarse. Levantó el mentón y lo desafío, dispuesto a desfogarse a golpes si era preciso con el tío de Candy. Pero para su sorpresa, este le dedicó una media sonrisa y le tendió una jarra de cerveza.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Andrew —Desmon agarró su vaso y salió de la posada, seguro de que Albert lo seguiría.

Bebió un largo trago, suspiró y palmeó la espalda de Gregor antes de ir al encuentro de Desmon. Una vez fuera, lo encontró casi al borde del bosque, observando cómo los árboles se mecían con el viento.

—He oído que Candy ya se encuentra mejor.

—Así es.

Desmon apuró su vaso.

—Quiero venganza, Andrew. Quiero que los asesinos de mi hermano y mi sobrina paguen por su muerte, y quiero que los que han intentado llevarse a Candy sufran lo indecible. Estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que se trata de los mismos asaltantes, ¿cierto?

—Sin lugar a dudas.

—No confío en los nobles. Ahora prometen justicia, pero si más adelante les conviene pasar por alto y olvidar la muerte de mi familia, lo harán. Son interesados y taimados. Todos. Sin excepción.

Albert lo entendía a la perfección. Por sus maquinaciones y conveniencias se había visto obligado a retrasar su matrimonio con Camille Si no les hubiese hecho caso, posiblemente ahora seguiría viva y a salvo en Lakewood. De pronto, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¿Pero quién le decía que ahora no estarían lamentando la muerte de Candy? Sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo obligó a hacer una inspiración profunda.

—Quiero una alianza con vos. —Desmon se giró y se puso frente a Albert.

—Yo también quiero vengar la muerte de vuestra familia y la agresión a mi esposa. Amaba a Camille y me la arrebataron apenas dos días antes de la boda. Y ahora han estado a punto de llevarse a mi mujer y de Dios sabe qué más pensaban hacer con ella. Creedme. Estoy con vos en esto.

—Caminaremos solos. No podemos confiar en nadie, esta alianza es solo nuestra. Si los encontramos, no habrá más ley que nuestra espada. No obedeceré intereses de los nobles, ¿me entendéis?

Albert tendió el brazo y apretó el de Desmon.

—Estamos juntos. Palabra de Andrew.

—Promesa de White —apretaron sus antebrazos—. No obstante, mi advertencia sigue en pie. No le hagáis daño a Candy, y si lo hacéis, que Dios os libere de vuestros pecados porque yo no lo haré. Ya no solo porque me encargaré de haceros sufrir de la manera más retorcida que se os ocurra, sino porque cuando la perdáis, os sentiréis tan desgraciado, que os daréis cuenta de cuánta falta os hacía y cuán hondo había calado en vos. Quedáis avisado.

—Guardaos vuestras amenazas e invertid vuestros esfuerzos en reconstruir Carlisle. Candy ahora es mi mujer, es cosa mía. Preocupaos por vuestro clan y a ella dejádmela a mí.

Desmon torció el gesto. No pensaba olvidarse de su sobrina, pero entendía la postura de Albert. Si estuviera casado, tampoco aguantaría que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos. No obstante, no lo estaba.

Se encaminaron de nuevo a la posada. Albert bebió otra jarra e intentó concentrarse en la conversación de sus hombres, pero lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar y que ocupaba su mente de manera obsesiva era la sensual imagen de Candy despojándose de la ropa. Lo hacía de manera totalmente inocente, pero eso no evitó que se excitara todavía más.

Tiempo después, Dorothy bajó al salón en su búsqueda. Candy ya había tomado su baño, la infusión y dormía plácidamente. Se levantó, ansioso de volver junto ella, y entró en la estancia. Al acercarse a la cama acarició su frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre y se recostó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Observó su rostro relajado, las largas pestañas descansar sobre sus pómulos, sus labios ahora de color rosáceo, la línea de su cuello y la depresión entre sus pechos adornada por el colgante de su madre. Acercó la nariz debajo de su oreja y aspiró su particular aroma, solo ella olía así. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Observándola a sus anchas, y agotado como estaba del sueño acumulado en los últimos días, se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, sobresaltado. No se había despertado ni siquiera para la hora de la cena. Sin embargo, observó que en la mesilla de noche, junto a Candy, había un plato de sopa vacía. Se alegró de que ella sí que se hubiese alimentado. Ahora descansaba visiblemente recuperada. Se aseó y bajó para desayunar y hablar con sus hombres. Había una cuestión que le preocupaba y debía tomar medidas cuanto antes. Anthony había marchado el día antes hacia Lakewood y aún demoraría cuatro días, como pronto, en regresar. Ahora era primordial organizar la seguridad de Carlisle. En el salón encontró a Dorothy acompañada de Akir. Ambos comían en agradable silencio. En cuanto se acercó, la mujer entendió lo que le iba a pedir y subió presta a hacer compañía a su mujer.

Ahora que Anthony se había marchado en busca de refuerzos, los había dejado más desprotegidos. Tendrían que reunir a los muchachos más jóvenes y valerosos del clan White y adiestrarlos. En cuanto se dirigió a Carlisle comprobó que Desmon ya se había puesto manos a la obra. Organizó la defensa del poblado y ayudó a Desmon a entrenar a los jóvenes. No volvió a la posada hasta el mediodía.

Habló con Dorothy varias veces cuando la mujer salía de atender a Candy; parecía que estaba mucho más recuperada, comía, y con el descanso, los dolores de cabeza habían remitido.

Ya al anochecer, se bañó en las aguas frías del río y regresó a la habitación. Había estado todo el día forzando su cuerpo para que al llegar la noche cayera rendido y no le costara conciliar el sueño. Estaba visto que era la única manera de poder dormir en la misma cama que su esposa.

Para su sorpresa, la encontró de pie junto a la chimenea, apenas cubierta por una camisola, sacudiendo con sus manos su rizado cabello para secarlo frente al fuego. Acababa de tomar otro baño y el aroma a flores dominaba la estancia. Se acercó unos pasos hasta que el dulce olor del jazmín lo envolvió.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Candy dio un paso atrás asustada, tropezó con la silla y a punto estuvo de caer si Albert no hubiera tirado de ella y ahora la sujetara por la cintura.

—Me habéis asustado —murmuró a poca distancia de su rostro.

—Lo siento. No pretendía hacerlo. Más bien todo lo contrario, quería mostrarte mi presencia.

La respiración agitada de Candy propiciaba el roce de su pecho contra el de Albert. La palidez de su rostro contrastaba con el sonrosado color de sus mejillas calentadas frente al fuego. Bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, la punta caprichosa de su lengua eligió ese mismo momento para humedecer los labios resecos por su respiración agitada.

El cuerpo de Albert reaccionó de inmediato, apretó con más fuerza el de Candy contra el suyo y encajó la cadera contra la de ella. Así, con sus cuerpos pegados, Candy notó al momento la fuerza del deseo de su esposo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio cómo las pupilas de su marido se dilataban hasta oscurecer sus ojos azules y convertirlos casi en negros. Un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió su espalda y sensibilizó más aún sus pezones.

Confundiendo el temblor de Candy con miedo o repulsión después del ataque, la soltó muy despacio y se alejó de ella. Por el bien de Candy, y por el suyo propio, debía zanjar de una vez por todas el asunto de sus asaltantes.

—Candy, tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido. Necesito que me des todos los datos que puedas. Si no te sientes con fuerzas, podemos posponerlo, pero cuanto antes lo afrontemos mejor.

Ella asintió y se dejó caer en la silla que había frente al fuego.

—Háblame del hombre que vino a buscarte. —Se acuclilló junto a ella y la observó con atención.

—No lo había visto nunca. Me dijo que lo habíais enviado para que me llevara junto a vos y que debía custodiarme. Yo en un principio me negué y le pregunté por qué no habíais enviado a Akir. Me dijo que lo ignoraba, pero que si yo así lo prefería, él os diría que me negaba a obedecer vuestras órdenes. Yo tuve miedo de haceros enfadar de nuevo…, no quería discutir con vos. Así que acepté acompañarlo.

Albert apretó la mandíbula. Había recriminado tantas veces su desobediencia, que la había privado de poder de decisión y, ya puestos, de sentido común.

—No fue tu culpa.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

—¿No estáis enfadado conmigo? —murmuró.

Albert negó con la cabeza, se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a sus piernas, y apoyó las manos en sus muslos. El calor de su contacto traspasó la tela de la camisola y le calentó la piel más que las llamas que avivaban el fuego. No fue consciente de que lloraba hasta que con delicadeza él le secó las lágrimas. Ese gesto, acompañado de los sentimientos de los últimos días, la hicieron precipitarse en sus brazos. Se abalanzó sobre él, rodeó su cuello y enterró la cara en el hueco de su garganta. La reacción lo sorprendió tanto que tardó unos instantes en corresponder a su afecto. Ver la vulnerabilidad de Candy lo afectaba demasiado, prefería mil veces verla enfadada que hundida. La rodeó por la cintura, subió sus fuertes manos hacia su cabello y acarició sus rizos. Notó la suave humedad de un beso en su cuello. La sorpresa lo paralizó al tiempo que cada centímetro de su piel se erizó por su contacto. Candy apenas levantó su rostro, acarició con su nariz el hueco debajo de la oreja de Albert y aspiró su aroma. Olía a hierba fresca y madera recién cortada. A masculinidad y a excitación. Comenzó a besar su mandíbula ensombrecida por la creciente barba hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, donde se detuvo y lo miró implorante.

—Besadme. Acariciadme para que pueda olvidar. Solo quiero recordar las caricias de vuestras manos y vuestros besos sobre mi piel. Os necesito —pidió desesperada.

Nada pudo ni quiso hacer él ante tal invitación. La tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta la cama, la recostó con cuidado, cubrió con su cuerpo el de Candy y colocó ambas manos al lado de su cabeza. Comenzó besando su frente y fue descendiendo por su mejilla con besos lentos y cortos hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Se detuvo un momento, haciendo un esfuerzo de contención, para tomarse su tiempo en besarla. En aprenderse la textura de sus labios, el roce húmedo y dulce de su lengua y beber de sus suspiros. Siguió con sus atenciones por su mandíbula y bajó por el cuello hasta el hueco de la clavícula. Con delicadeza, arrastró la tela de la camisola y dejó al descubierto un pecho. Perfecto en su plenitud. Con la misma paciencia deslizó el otro hombro, despacio, dándole tiempo para que fuera asimilando sus atenciones. La dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba, tan solo el medallón adornaba su escote. Se apoyó en un codo y fue trazando espirales con sus dedos sobre la piel del busto de Candy hasta llegar a su pezón. Se entretuvo jugueteando con él hasta que los jadeos de ella le indicaron que podía continuar. Sustituyó con delicadeza el dedo por la lengua, los humedeció y presionó ligeramente con los dientes mientras movía su cadera contra la de ella. Ante las caricias turbadoras de su marido, levantó la pelvis. Sus acciones eran conducidas por la intuición y sus gestos se ceñían simplemente a la búsqueda del placer que Albert le ofrecía. Se frotó de manera inconsciente contra el endurecido miembro de Albert y abrió los ojos sorprendida por la agradable y excitante sensación que se expandió por su cuerpo. Con la intención de poner fin al tortuoso roce de Candy, fue descendiendo por su cuerpo al tiempo que arrastraba la prenda que la cubría. Succionó su abdomen, besó su ombligo y evitó conscientemente acercarse a los rizos dorados que coronaban su pubis. Cuando por fin se deshizo de la tela, la observó a su antojo. ¡Dios! Esa mujer era puro pecado y era suya. Solo suya. Era un maldito bastardo por no haberla valorado como se merecía. Cualquier necio habría matado por una mujer como ella.

Desconcertada por la falta de acción de su marido, se movió inquieta. No había sentido vergüenza entre sus brazos, pero ahora, bajo su mirada se encontraba expuesta. Intentó recuperar la sábana para cubrirse con ella, pero Albert se lo impidió.

—Desnúdame, Candy.

Le gustó escuchar cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios y la tranquilizó saber que solo pensaba en ella.

Despacio, se arrodilló en la cama frente a él y con movimientos vacilantes tiró de su camisa hacia arriba. Primero observó la depresión que señalaba su abultada entrepierna. Luego los músculos marcados de su abdomen, los potentes pectorales y por último los poderosos hombros antes de que la prenda cayera al suelo, a los pies de la cama. Acarició con los dedos todas y cada una de las formas de su torso, hasta que con timidez se acercó y besó una a una las cicatrices que afeaban su cuerpo, pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacían más interesante.

Albert inspiró con fuerza. Sentir la humedad de sus besos y el cálido aliento recorrer su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco. Pero la dejó explorar, aprender cada parte de su anatomía y con cada roce de sus dedos adueñarse de su piel.

Candy rozó el cordón de sus calzones, dubitativa. Ella también quería verlo desnudo, pero no sabía si a su marido le parecería bien que tomara la iniciativa. Levantó la mirada para ver su expresión y se humedeció los labios ante la necesidad hambrienta que vio en sus ojos. Palpó el cordón sin apartar la vista de su rostro y tiró de él para aflojarlo.

Aquella lenta tortura lo estaba matando. Cada movimiento de las manos de Candy rozaba su entrepierna y la hacía palpitar dentro de los calzones. Cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente flojos, él mismo se encargó de bajarlos por sus piernas y retirarlos. En otras circunstancias, habría reído al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Candy al contemplar su miembro inhiesto. Pero estaba demasiado excitado.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —murmuró aproximándose. Albert retuvo sus dedos y los apoyó contra su pecho. Candy pudo sentir los golpes acelerados del corazón de su marido bajo la palma de su mano.

—Aún no…

—Pero yo quiero tocaros y acariciaros —protestó.

Él sonrió ante su enfurruñamiento repentino. Si lo tocaba, acabaría mucho antes de empezar. Se cernió sobre ella haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar tendida sobre la cama de nuevo y deshizo el camino de besos anteriormente trazado hasta que llegó a sus labios de nuevo. Delineó el dibujo de su boca con la lengua y cuando ella salió a su encuentro se apartó, impidiéndole que lo besara. Candy suspiró de frustración y dejó caer la cabeza girando su rostro hacia la ventana. Albert sonrió. Ya la tenía donde quería, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Cogió con ambas manos su rostro y perdiéndose en el verde de sus ojos, ahora sí, la besó con pasión. Mordisqueó su voluptuosidad y penetró con la lengua su boca, permitió que ella lo saboreara y jugara con ella. Con sus manos recorrió los costados de su cuerpo hasta alzar un poco sus muslos. Se rozó contra ella, sin llegar a adentrarse en su cuerpo, y extendió su humedad entre ambos. Deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, se adentró en la aterciopelada piel, húmeda por sus atenciones, y acarició su botón excitado. Lo presionó al tiempo que jugueteó con un dedo en su entrada. Los jadeos de Candy, la manera de arquearse sobre el colchón, su respiración acelerada y cómo clavaba las uñas en sus brazos lo incitaron a adentrar un dedo. Un grito de sorpresa escapó de los labios de la joven para después abandonarse por completo a las atenciones de Albert,

La estimuló, excitó y enloqueció hasta que supo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y se preparó para penetrarla.

—Te dolerá. —Tragó saliva con dificultad por su propia excitación—Pero te prometo que será solo un momento. Luego haré que disfrutes de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. ¿Confías en mí?

Lo miró sin comprender. ¿Por qué le decía que le iba a doler? Hasta el momento todo había sido maravilloso… —Respóndeme, Candy, ¿confías en mí? —le dijo con dulzura.

Ella asintió. Aunque sus ojos expresaban recelo, no lo dudó. Confiaba en él.

Antes de adentrarse en ella, la distrajo de nuevo con sus atenciones. Volvió a besarla, a estimular sus pezones y a rozar el centro de su placer, hasta que sintió que se relajaba entre sus brazos. Entonces se incorporó y comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

Candy abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Sentía estirarse cada músculo de su interior, un ligero escozor y una plenitud que no sabía muy bien qué despertaba en ella. Hasta que Albert se detuvo al encontrar la barrera de su virginidad. Perlado de sudor y respirando con dificultad, se permitió detenerse para asegurarse de que Candy estaba disfrutando.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —suspiró.

—Lo haré rápido para que no te duela demasiado. ¡Dios! Esto es demasiado bueno...

La miró un instante a los ojos antes de besarla con furia e impulsarse en su interior para desgarrar su virtud. Bebió su grito ahogado, su protesta y su desconcierto. Permaneció inmóvil, atento a las reacciones de Candy distrayendo su dolor con sus besos y caricias hasta que la sintió relajarse de nuevo. Solo entonces, la miró a sus preciosos ojos verdes, brillantes por la pasión.

—No habrá más dolor, cariño. Te lo prometo.

Candy no podía hablar, estaba demasiado embargada por las emociones. Albert se retiró despacio para volver a adentrarse en ella. El ligero escozor seguía ahí, pero había algo en ese roce, en esa conexión entre sus cuerpos que la hacían desear más. Apenas se movió debajo de él, un ligero movimiento los hizo jadear a ambos. Albert empezó a deslizarse, despacio pero sin pausa. A mecer sus caderas contra las suyas y a rozar cierta parte de su cuerpo que la hizo suspirar, arquearse y buscar la boca de Albert con desesperación. A medida que las acciones de Candy se hacían más atrevidas, sus acometidas se volvieron más exigentes. No podía terminar antes que ella, pero la entrega total de Candy lo estaba llevando al punto de no retorno. Se había prometido enseñarle lo que era el placer y no descansaría hasta que estuviera saciada. La instó a rodearle las caderas con sus piernas y se adentró todo lo que pudo en ella. Lamió sus pezones cuando Candy tiró de su pelo y lo condujo hacia sus pechos. Su joven esposa aprendía rápido, era receptiva, exigente, y no temía demostrarle aquello que la excitaba. Eso lo satisfizo y enorgulleció.

Solo cuando sintió que sus músculos lo oprimían y un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios, se dejó llevar con ella. Ambos sintieron en su propia piel las contracciones del otro. Mientras los estertores del placer los seguían sacudiendo, como réplicas de terremoto, ambos permanecieron fuertemente abrazados, sudorosos y jadeantes.

Albert jamás había yacido con una mujer de manera tan intensa. No es solo que ambos hubiesen entregado sus cuerpos, Candy le había entregado algo más: confianza, devoción y sus sentimientos. Ahora, él… Él tenía una sensación extraña, la de haber encontrado algo que no sabía que estaba buscando.

Saciado, Albert se permitió un momento de debilidad. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Candy y dejó que ella le acariciara el cabello. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, pero ninguno osaba a moverse. No obstante, debía hacerlo, ahora tenía que atenderla. Con cuidado se retiró y se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a ella. Estaba atribulado por las emociones. Desde que había conocido a Candy, había tenido el erróneo pensamiento de que si yacía con ella, parte de su obsesión desaparecía. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que había sido un necio. Después de hacer el amor con ella, no sería capaz de mantenerse alejado, la desearía cada noche.

Candy observó la espalda la Albert sentado en la cama. Cabizbajo y perdido en sus pensamientos. Jamás habría imaginado que un hombre y una mujer pudieran compartir algo tan maravilloso. Su nana siempre le había dicho que llegado el momento le hablaría sobre lo que ocurría cuando una mujer se desposaba, pero por desgracia ese momento nunca había llegado.

Albert seguía sin moverse. Lo miró preocupada. Quizá su desconocimiento la había hecho actuar de manera errónea. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Esperaría Albert algo más de ella? Indecisa, se movió despacio para tirar de la sábana y cubrirse. Aunque discreto, el movimiento sacó a Albert de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia ella y sujetó la sábana para que no se tapara.

—No. No tienes que cubrirte ante mí. Déjame que ahora te atienda.

Se levantó, espléndido en su desnudez, bajo la atenta mirada de Candy. Cogió un paño de lino, lo mojó en el agua de la jofaina, regresó junto a ella y se acostó a su lado. Acarició su muslo y la besó hasta que ella se relajó y abrió las piernas. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía controlarse, que por ser la primera vez de Candy, no debía volver a hacerla suya, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación. La excitación corría por sus venas de nuevo, y más al ver la entrega con la que su esposa se rendía a él. Inspiró hondo y deslizó el paño en su entrepierna, intentó limpiarla con delicadeza y ternura, pero ante al contacto del paño frío contra su piel, Candy dio un respingo y lo sujetó por la muñeca para detenerlo. Abochornada, se negaba a que él la limpiara. No obstante, cuando vio el paño manchado de sangre, se sentó y lo miró asustada.

—¿Me habéis herido?

Albert no pudo evitar reír ante su inocencia.

—Es algo normal que les sucede a las mujeres cuando yacen con un hombre.

—¿Solo a las mujeres? ¿Vos no sangráis? —Miró su entrepierna, más que dispuesta, con interés.

Entonces Albert sí irrumpió en carcajadas que hicieron que ella enrojeciera. Avergonzada, tiró de las sábanas y se cubrió el cuerpo por completo.

—Os burláis de mí.

Albert tiró con fuerza de la tela y la dejó desnuda de nuevo.

—Las mujeres solo sangran la primera vez que yacen con un hombre. Esa única vez entregan su inocencia. —Que en el caso de Candy era mucha, pensó, a raíz de sus preguntas—. Me siento profundamente afortunado y honrado de haber sido yo.

La besó con mimo, pero al momento el beso se tornó más carnal. Solo que Candy tenía demasiadas dudas. Lo empujó con suavidad y lo miró con interés.

—¿Los hombres también sangran la primera vez?

—No —sonrió con ternura—. Si sangran, no es buena señal.

—Es injusto. ¿Tampoco sentís dolor?

—No…

—¿Si vuelve a pasar…? ¿Si volvemos a…?

—Volverá a pasar —sentenció.

—¿Me volverá a doler?

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo prometo.

Casi podía ver cómo la cabecita inquieta de su mujer pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Era increíble que una mujer tan sensual, pasional y hecha para el pecado fuera tan inocente. Albert se giró hacia la mesilla de noche y bebió un largo trago de vino para darle tiempo a Candy de asimilar lo sucedido.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres habéis yacido vos?

La pregunta de Candy a punto estuvo de hacerlo atragantar.

—No es una conversación correcta entre nosotros.

—Me siento ridícula. Yo me he entregado a vos, solo a vos. Mientras que por vuestros brazos han pasado infinidad de mujeres. —Más que molesta, se volvió a cubrir con la sábana. Estaba celosa, no lo podía negar.

—No han sido tantas… —respondió divertido por su ataque de celos.

—Más veces que yo.

Ese comentario borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Puedes apostar por ello. Para ti no existirá otro hombre.

—Para vos no habrá otra mujer.

El hecho de que Albert tardara en contestar la enfureció. Ella no se imaginaba compartiendo la intimidad que había tenido con otro hombre, pero tampoco podía concebir que él la tuviera con otra mujer. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar el ataque de nuevo, ahora ya entendía lo que se proponía ese indeseable.

—No necesito a otra mujer. Te tengo a ti —pronunció por fin.

—Abrazadme, por favor.

No hizo falta repetirlo, Albert se recostó y la rodeó con sus brazos. Acarició sus cabellos hasta que se quedó dormida. Con Candy recostada sobre su cuerpo, entendió que había tenido que pasar por varias fases para asumir lo sucedido. Desesperación, ira, frustración, negación, hasta que había llegado el momento de aceptar que Camille había muerto y ya no volvería. La recordaría siempre como a la primera mujer que amó y la guardaría en su corazón. Pero ahora se debía a la mujer que descansaba a su lado. Candy era suya.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no descansaba tan bien. Intentó moverse, pero el poderoso brazo de Albert, agarrado posesivamente a su cintura, se lo impedía. Parpadeó varias veces mientras imágenes de la noche anterior venían a su mente una y otra vez. Se sonrojó y escondió su rostro entre las manos. No podía creer que prácticamente le suplicara a Albert que la tomara. Tenía tanta vergüenza que sintió la necesidad de escapar de su lado antes de enfrentarse al azul de sus ojos. ¿Con sus ruegos para que la acariciara y acciones desinhibidas le habría dado la razón con respecto a sus pensamientos sobre ella? ¿Pensaría aún más que actuaba como una mujer libertina? Definitivamente, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él.

Fue desplazándose sobre el jergón con cuidado, con movimientos lentos y pausados, atenta a la respiración de su marido y a cualquier indicio de estar despertándose. Cuando por fin pudo abandonar la cama, después de mucho esfuerzo, se vistió en silencio y salió de la habitación. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró de bruces con Akir, que la miró con cara de malas pulgas.

—No deberíais haberos levantado de la cama, mi señora.

—Me encuentro mejor —pestañeó con inocencia y utilizó su tono de voz más dulce para convencerlo—. ¿Me acompañaríais hasta donde esté Dorothy?

Akir, por toda respuesta, le ofreció su brazo y la ayudó a llegar al salón.

El hombre la guio entre las mesas hasta que la dejó sentada al lado de la ventana, lejos del barullo de los aldeanos que desayunaban y de los hombres de los Andrew. No hizo falta llamar a la posadera, la mujer en cuanto reparó en la presencia de Candy se acercó solícita a interesarse por su salud. Charló animadamente con ella hasta que la mujer se disculpó para seguir sirviendo el desayuno, no sin antes prometerle que le prepararía algo especial para que repusiera fuerzas.

Esperó impaciente a que Dorothy apareciera, pero parecía habérsela tragado la tierra. Animó a Akir a salir en su búsqueda, pero este desistió de dejarla sola. Tomó cuenta de parte del copioso desayuno y se disponía a abandonar la posada para buscar a la mujer, cuando Desmon entró y sonriendo se encaminó hacia ella.

—Pero, preciosa… —Candy abrazó a su tío y se dejó mimar— No tendrías que haberte levantado de la cama aún, nighean-bràthar.

—Llevo tres días acostada, no soportaba estar encerrada por más tiempo.

Desmon sonrió.

—¿Te apetece un paseo?

—¡Me encantaría! —repuso emocionada.

—Acompáñame, pues. —Tendió una mano, que Candy aceptó de inmediato, y salió a la luz del sol por primera vez en días. Hubo de parpadear varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron y emprendieron el paseo, despacio, sin prisa, pues Candy todavía se sentía débil.

—Tenía ganas de hablar contigo a solas.

Candy temía ese momento, pero si su tío seguía siendo como ella lo recordaba, era de esperar un interrogatorio.

—Lo imaginaba.

Desmon sonrió y rodeó los hombros de su sobrina. Caminaron en silencio hasta que comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque. Titubeó, nerviosa por los recuerdos que la asaltaron de nuevo, y lo miró asustada.

—Estás conmigo, el pueblo está vigilado y tu esposo ha ordenado que se rastreen los alrededores mañana, tarde y noche. No tienes nada que temer. Jamás dejaría que te sucediera nada malo.

Nunca había sido una cobarde y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora. Asintió y se adentró con su tío en la frondosa arboleda. Tuvo que descansar varias veces antes de llegar al riachuelo y sentarse sobre una roca.

—¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio, Candy? Lo miró con tristeza y desvió la mirada al río.

—A veces lo soy. Cuando puedo ser yo misma.

—Quizá te obligaron a casarte con el Andrew equivocado…

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó sorprendida.

—He visto cómo el menor de los Andrew se preocupa por ti. Cómo te defiende.

—Con Anthony siempre he tenido una conexión especial, pero mi corazón está ocupado por otro hombre e intuyo que el suyo también tiene dueña.

—Sin embargo, el colgante sigue prendado de tu cuello.

Candy acarició la joya y la encerró entre sus dedos.

—Que lo ame no significa que él lo merezca. Madre me dijo que solo debía entregarlo al hombre que de verdad mereciera mi corazón, me amara por sobre todas las cosas, igual que yo a él. Como había hecho mi padre con ella.

—Entiendo. —Desmon tomó una piedra y la lanzó al río. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidió continuar con su interrogatorio—. ¿Camille amaba a Albert Andrew también?

—Nunca quiso hablar conmigo de sus sentimientos. A veces me daba a entender que no, sin embargo, no se negó a contraer matrimonio con él. —Subió las rodillas a la piedra y las rodeó con sus brazos—. Ahora ya no tiene sentido pensar en ello.

—Ahí es justo donde yo quería llegar. No tiene sentido que te atormentes pensando si él la amaba, si ella le correspondía o lo que hubiese podido ocurrir. Ahora su esposa eres tú. Eres la mujer del laird Andrew y como tal debes actuar.

—No puedo evitar sentirme la última opción de Albert.

—La última o la única, no importa. Aprovecha la situación y vuélvela a tu favor. Al final te has casado con el hombre que querías y tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz. La vida no suele dar segundas oportunidades.

Candy estudió el perfil de su tío. Su cabello largo y rizado ondulaba con el viento sobre sus hombros y el sol resaltaba sus reflejos cobrizos. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la amargura de sus ojos verdes.

—¿Has amado alguna vez?

Sabía por las cartas que enviaba a su padre que no había contraído matrimonio en todos estos años, pero eso no impedía que alguna mujer se hubiese ganado su corazón.

—Pobre del hombre que no lo haya hecho. —La miró con ternura y se acercó hasta la roca donde estaba sentada—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, Candy. No es momento de remover el pasado. Te he traído aquí porque quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, no volveré a desaparecer. Estaré aquí para ti, siempre. ¿Me has entendido?

Candy asintió, emocionada, y rodeó el cuello de su tío con los brazos. Sea como fuere, ya no estaría sola. Desmon correspondió a su abrazo, cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Había llegado el momento de asumir las responsabilidades que le correspondían como laird de su clan y de volver a reconstruir el que fuera su hogar.

Albert caminaba inquieto por el salón de la posada. Todavía no podía creer que Candy hubiese salido de la habitación sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Aunque Akir le había dicho que estaba acompañada por Desmon, no estaría tranquilo hasta que la tuviera de vuelta.

—Laird —lo interrumpió Gregor.

—Dime, amigo.

—Los hombres están inquietos, preguntan cuánto tardaremos en regresar a Lakewood y si lo haremos inmediatamente después del regreso de Anthony

—Si mi esposa está recuperada, partiremos mañana. Según mis cálculos, mi hermano llegará al anochecer. Házselo saber y que vayan preparando nuestra marcha.

—Así lo haré —suspiró aliviado y se retiró para informar a los hombres del clan.

Poco quedaba ya en Carlisle que hacer y muchos de sus guerreros habían dejado a sus mujeres e hijos en casa. Las ausencias prolongadas los volvían más irascibles, al tiempo que la apatía los hacía más descuidados. Había llegado la hora de volver.

Tomó asiento y se dispuso a esperar. Escuchó su risa mucho antes de verla entrar en la posada. Bebió un trago de su jarra de cerveza sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, y simuló no estar tan impaciente ni asustado por su retraso.

Candy tardó unos segundos en acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad del salón. Entró cargada con flores que había recogido en el bosque y charlando animadamente con su tío, hasta que vio a Albert y su particular forma de mirarla la hizo recordar la intimidad de la noche anterior.

—Hasta que por fin llegas, esposa —la reprendió con suavidad.

—Hoy me levanté más repuesta y decidí bajar al salón a desayunar. No quise molestaros… —se excusó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, más nerviosa que de costumbre ante su presencia.

—¿Así que os sentó bien la noche?

Candy enrojeció hasta las orejas y se volvió, incrédula, a mirarlo. Todos los ojos de los clientes de la posada estaban fijos en ella. La mayoría de los hombres sonreían y se daban codazos, excepto su tío Desmon, que parecía tener las mismas ganas que Candy de golpear a Albert.

Irguió la cabeza y, aunque azorada, no se dejó ningunear.

—No más que a vos, que dormíais tan plácidamente que ni siquiera os habéis percibido de mi ausencia.

Detrás de ella dejó carcajadas, una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Desmon y una promesa de venganza en los astutos ojos de Albert, que divertido la vio marchar. En cuanto desapareció de su vista, y tras la jarra de cerveza, se permitió sonreír. Era evidente que su esposa se encontraba mejor.

Encerrada en su habitación, Candy se movía inquieta de un lado a otro esperando a que Albert entrara en cualquier momento para cobrarse su insolencia. ¿La castigaría? Si lo hacía, esperaba que fuera agotándola de la misma manera que la noche anterior. El solo pensamiento de revivir las caricias, los besos y la intimidad con él le produjo un agradable cosquilleo y una sonrisa traviesa se coló entre sus labios. No obstante, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, palideció y se sentó en la cama porque las piernas ya no la sostenían. Apenas pronunció el permiso para abrir la puerta cuando Dorothy entró en la estancia y cerró tras de sí.

—¿Suspiráis de alivio o de cansancio, mi señora? —por la sonrisa traviesa de la mujer, entendió que en el salón seguía la chanza sobre su guerra dialéctica con Albert.

—De ambas cosas, supongo.

—Entonces hacedme caso, tumbaos y descansad. Todavía no estáis recuperada del todo y mañana emprenderéis el camino hacia vuestro nuevo hogar.

Candy se incorporó en la cama de inmediato. ¿Tan pronto partirían? Recién acababa de reencontrarse con el único miembro de su familia y ya la separaban de él.

—¿Quién os lo ha dicho?

—No hay otro tema de conversación en la aldea, mi señora.

—No quiero separarme de mi tío, ni de vos. Ahora tendréis que volver con el obispo… Por cierto, os he mandado a buscar y no os encontraban.

Dorothy empujó con suavidad a Candy para que se recostara y poder curar así la herida de su cabeza. Gracias a Dios tenía buen aspecto y parecía cicatrizar con rapidez.

—Mi señora, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos —respondió enigmática—. Con respecto a lo que comentabais, tengo una noticia que espero sea buena, y otra que no os agradará.

—Decidme la mala primero.

—Ciertamente ha llegado la hora de separaros de vuestro tío. —Candy se propuso expresar su disconformidad cuando Dorothy la calló de nuevo—. Vuestro esposo es el laird de su clan, debe regresar para tomar las riendas de su hogar y de las familias que viven en él. No ha permitido la marcha hasta que ha comprobado que estáis suficientemente recuperada. Pero ahora, ya nada le retiene aquí y debe regresar con su esposa al lugar al que pertenece.

Las sabias palabras de la doncella la hicieron recapacitar. El padre de Albert y Anthony se hallaba solo, no muy bien de salud, al frente de los Andrew, Y ella ahora, tal y como le dijo Desmon, era la señora del laird y debía empezar a asumir responsabilidades. A regañadientes, dejó las objeciones a un lado.

—Contadme la buena nueva ahora, por favor.

—Vuestro esposo solicitó al obispo que yo pasara a servir a los Andrew en especial a vos.

—Durante mi enfermedad, supongo —suspiró resignada.

—No, mi señora. Vuestro esposo ha insistido en que me traslade a vivir con vos a Lakewood. Seré vuestra doncella particular si así lo deseáis.

¿Desearlo? Candy saltó sobre los brazos de Dorothy y la abrazó con fuerza. La mujer no pudo evitar una carcajada ante el entusiasmo de la joven.

—¿Pero, y vos? ¿Dejaréis vuestro hogar para venir conmigo? ¿Nada os retiene en Scone?

—Perdí a mi esposo y a mi hija de fiebres hace mas de 6 años. Me quedé sola, sin familia, y me abandoné. Prácticamente viví en la indigencia a la espera de que la muerte me encontrara. Pero ya veis, el destino me tenía preparado otro propósito. Me encontró el sacerdote de Perth y me llevó a la abadía de Scone. Allí trabajé de cocinera, de costurera y de lo que se terciara. —Dorothy acarició con cariño el cabello de Candy—. Ahora sé que la vida me deparaba otra oportunidad. Y era cuidar de vos.

Emocionada por las palabras de la mujer, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ambas estaban solas, habían estado solas, y ahora formaban parte de una familia.

—Me hace muy feliz poder contar con vos.

—Y a mí, mi niña —Dorothy sonrió y terminó de realizar las curas antes de dejar a su señora descansando.

Anthony llegó más pronto de lo que Albert había planeado. Todavía no había caído la noche cuando entró en la posada, visiblemente cansado, acompañado de una quincena de hombres. Lo primero que hizo el laird fue preocuparse por la salud de su padre, que aunque no muy halagüeña, parecía que se mantenía. Se pusieron al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos y Albert ordenó que se retirara a descansar puesto que su intención era partir al alba al día siguiente.

Agotado como estaba, Anthony no puso ningún impedimento. Albert se retiró a ultimar los detalles de su marcha y a hablar con Desmon; pero él, antes de dejarse caer en la cama no podía dejar de visitar a Candy. Llamó despacio a la puerta de su estancia y esperó su permiso para entrar. Aunque Albert le había dicho que estaba bastante recuperada, no esperaba encontrarla en tan buen estado. Sus ojos parecían haber recobrado su brillo habitual y sus mejillas tenían un adorable color rosado.

En cuanto Candy vio a Anthony corrió a sus brazos.

—Menudo susto nos disteis, pequeña.

Candy lo miró con arrepentimiento.

—Lamento haber sido tan necia.

—No fue culpa vuestra —sonrió con cariño—. Aunque quizá sí que sois culpable de la salida de algunos cabellos blancos a mi hermano debido a la preocupación. Pero eso no os lo voy a recriminar. Le restan atractivo y me hacen ser mejor partido.

—¡Vuestro hermano no tiene ni un solo pelo cano!

—No os habréis fijado bien…

—Anthony Andrew, dejad de mofaros de mí. Vuestro hermano está igual que siempre y sigo importándole lo mismo que cuando aceptó desposarse conmigo. Es decir, nada.

—¿Será cierto aquello que dicen que compartir jergón vuelve al matrimonio de la misma opinión? Os habéis vuelto tan ciega como él.

—No picaré el anzuelo de nuevo y no os preguntaré si creéis que los sentimientos de Albert han cambiado.

—Lo acabáis de hacer —se carcajeó.

—No espero, ni quiero, una respuesta. Si habéis venido a enfadarme, ya podéis volver por donde habéis entrado —fingió enfurruñarse.

—He venido para daros un regalo. Uno que espero guardéis a buen recaudo y en secreto, puesto que nuestras vidas dependen de vuestro silencio.

Con curiosidad, observó cada uno de los movimientos de Anthony hasta que este sacó de su espalda una pequeña espada, ligera, de empuñadura delgada y punta afilada.

—Es vuestra, mi señora. —Estiró los brazos y se la ofreció teatralmente.

La emoción de Candy no se podía disimular, saltó como una niña pequeña y tendió las manos para que Anthony le diera su regalo. Acarició el filo y la movió con cuidado de un lado a otro. Le encantó el silbido que produjo al cortar el aire y sonrió complacida.

—Se acabó el juego. Si entrara mi hermano en cualquier momento, me arrancaría con ella cierta parte de mi anatomía que aprecio considerablemente. Mejor dádmela y yo mismo la guardaré hasta que lleguemos a Lakewood y empecemos vuestro adiestramiento. —Ante la cara de disgusto de Candy, Anthony se mostró inflexible—. No es negociable.

—¡Oh! Está bien. —Le devolvió la espada y se despidió de su cuñado con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

De nuevo sola en la estancia. Esperó el regreso de Albert durante horas, se sobresaltó con la llegada de la posadera para preparar su baño, más tarde con la joven que tanto le recordaba a Camille que traía la cena, y por último con la visita de Dorothy con su infusión. Finalmente el sueño la venció antes de que Albert regresara al lecho junto a ella. ¿Sería ese su castigo? ¿Que lo añorara?

Al día siguiente, se despertó sobresaltada, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, ni el regreso de Albert. Fuera, el ajetreo que producía la inminente partida se escuchaba a través de su ventana, que daba al huerto. Miró al otro lado de la cama y comprobó que Albert no había dormido allí. Confusa, se levantó y se vistió antes incluso de que Dorothy entrara a ayudarla. Bajaba la escalera acompañada de Akir, cuando lo vio apoyado en la barra sonreír a la hija de la posadera. Mentiría si no admitiera que después de dejarla abandonada toda la noche, ahora no le molestaba encontrarlo descansado y sonriente junto a la joven, una joven que le recordaba a su hermana. Ese dato en especial la hizo sentir todavía más insegura. Esperaba verlo agotado, sudoroso y sucio por los preparativos de su marcha, y precisamente esa hubiese sido la excusa para no acudir a sus aposentos. Pero era evidente que no era el caso.

Cuando Albert la vio fulminarlo con la mirada, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa taimada. Había dormido en otra habitación porque no estaba seguro de poder controlar las ganas de volver a hacer el amor con ella, y tras el duro viaje que les esperaba y en su estado, no hubiese sido lo más recomendable. Dejó a la joven y se acercó hasta su mujer. Despidió con un gesto de cabeza a Akir, pero como siempre, este no se movió hasta que Candy le dio permiso. Una vez solos, la sujetó del codo y la acomodó en una mesa. Con un gesto pidió su desayuno y centró la atención en el rictus enfadado de su esposa. Apretaba sus carnosos labios y fruncía el ceño de manera adorable.

—¿Has descansado bien?

—Ha sido un placer tener toda la cama para mí —mintió descarada—Veo que al final habéis convenido que mejor tener habitaciones separadas. Estoy pensando que disfrutaré del mismo privilegio en Lakewood.

—Piensas mal, pues. —Se acercó tanto a ella que Candy sintió su aliento en el cuello—. Si no he acudido junto a vos esta noche es porque no he querido cansaros para el viaje. Pero en Lakewood no habrá nada que impida que os vuelva a hacer mía, mi señora.

Sin más, se retiró para que sirvieran el desayuno, llamó a Dorothy para que se sentara junto a ella y salió de la posada. Candy quedó tan afectada que apenas pudo seguir la conversación de su dama de compañía.

Emprendieron el camino a Lakewood después de acudir a las tumbas de su familia, tal y como Albert le había prometido que harían. Depositó flores y derramó de nuevo lágrimas por su pérdida. A su lado, Desmon y Albert la flanqueaban. No fue menos amarga la despedida de su tío, aunque este insistió en que se verían mucho antes de lo que ella pensaba. Lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que fuera él quién la montara a lomos del corcel que Albert le había asignado. Candy miró por última vez el castillo de su familia y se despidió de los años felices vividos allí. Ahora empezaba su nueva vida, en un nuevo hogar.

Llevaban varias horas de viaje. Candy cabalgada escoltada por Akir y tres guerreros más. Apenas veía más allá del trasero del equino que la precedía. Nadie hablaba, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido y desplazarse con discreción, hasta que Albert llegó junto a ella y con un solo gesto los dejaron solos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien. —Comenzaba a sufrir otra vez dolores de cabeza, pero no quería que la comitiva tuviera que detenerse por su culpa—¿Demoraremos mucho en llegar?

—Pararemos a comer y a descansar dentro de poco. Si lo prefieres, puedo detener ahora a mis hombres.

—No. Cuando decidáis me parecerá bien.

—Como desees.

Albert espoleó a su semental y se puso a la cabeza del contingente. Al momento los hombres que la custodiaban volvieron a ocupar su sitio, pero esta vez, Anthony también se puso junto a ella.

—Estoy seguro de que Lakewood os encantará —comenzó a hablar para distraerla.

—¿Y yo? ¿Gustaré a vuestra gente?

—¿Estáis preocupada por el recibimiento que os den?

—¿Tengo que preocuparme?

Anthony pareció dudar, estaba seguro de que Eliza no le pondría las cosas fáciles a Albert, mucho menos a Candy. Finalmente, ante la mirada preocupada de la joven, sonrió y negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Él se encargaría de velar personalmente de que su cuñada no tuviera problemas y de alertar a Albert en el caso de que la criada se propasara.

Horas después, pararon a comer, pero la esperanza de que el dolor de cabeza remitiera desapareció en cuanto volvió a montar y reemprendieron la marcha.

Días después, el dolor de cabeza seguía presente. Candy se sentía a punto de desfallecer. Solo cuando se oyeron los cuernos de las almenas de Lakewood supo que su agonía estaba llegando a su fin. Albert se colocó a su lado y la miró preocupado.

—¡¿Por qué no me has avisado, mujer?!

Apretó los ojos con fuerza tras el atronador tono de voz de su marido. Lo escuchó lanzar una maldición, que no pudo descifrar, y al momento se sintió transportada cuando sus poderosos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y acabó sentada sobre su caballo, recostada sobre su pecho. El hecho de no tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo para mantenerse erguida hizo que se fuera relajando hasta prácticamente quedarse dormida.

Escuchó voces a lo lejos, el ruido de los goznes de las puertas que se abrían a su paso, el repiquetear de las botas sobre el suelo y de repente silencio, calor y la suavidad del lino bajo su piel. Estaba demasiado cansada siquiera para abrir los ojos, reconoció las manos diestras y fuertes de Albert desnudándola. Hizo intento de detenerlo, pero él no la dejó.

—Descansa. Tan solo quiero que estés cómoda. No puedes dormir vestida.

—Llamad a Dorothy…

—¿Dudas de mis habilidades para desnudarte? —la reprendió con suavidad.

Ella no contestó, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello. Se dejó hacer vagando entre la semiinconsciencia hasta que pudo sentir la suavidad de las pieles cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, Albert no pudo evitar recrearse ante la visión de su cuerpo. La deseaba de nuevo, la necesitaba como nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar físicamente con una mujer. Y lo hacía desde que había descubierto el placer que supuso conquistar su piel virgen de besos y caricias, y su entrega mientras la hacía suya. Su estado de excitación era tal que temía arder en cualquier momento. Ir desenvolviendo el cuerpo de Candy de las capas de ropa que la cubrían, tirar de las cintas de su corpiño, deshacerse de su camisola y deslizar las calzas por sus níveas piernas había sido una deliciosa tortura. Acarició con devoción el contorno de su cuerpo hasta que decidió que no podía seguir por más tiempo en la habitación. Cogió las pieles que había a los pies de la cama, la cubrió y salió precipitadamente.

Cuando llegó al salón principal, los hombres lo esperaban para la cena, ya dispuesta sobre las gruesas mesas de madera. Se acercó a Dorothy y le dijo que su mujer descansaba, pero que llevara algo de comida a sus aposentos, alguna infusión por si se despertaba, y se quedara con ella. Él subiría en cuanto terminara. Se sentó entre su padre y su hermano, en el sillón asignado al laird del clan, y empezaron a dar buena cuenta de la abundante comida.

—He pensado enviar una invitación formal a los Gordon para que vengan a visitarnos.

Anthony levantó de golpe la cabeza y miró a su hermano como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque Bruce quiere tantear a los clanes del norte. Sabe que nuestras rencillas con los Gordon pueden crear problemas y me ha pedido que intente solucionarlas antes de los juegos que tiene previsto organizar, aquí en Lakewood, dentro de unos meses.

—¿Cuándo dijo Bruce que tenía intención de hacer unos juegos? Yo no escuché nada —preguntó Anthony sorprendido.

—La noche en que me reuní con él para hablar sobre Desmon.

—Me parece buena idea, hijo —les interrumpió su padre—. Los Gordon no podrán rechazar nuestra invitación si no quieren desairar a los nobles. Ha sido muy astuto por parte de Bruce.

—No aceptarán —sentenció Anthony.

—Les guste o no, deberán posicionarse, y la mayoría de los clanes de las Highlands apoyaremos a Bruce en su camino al trono.

—No he dicho que no se posicionen, he dicho que no aceptarán la invitación. A los juegos quizá sí, pero ninguno de los Gordon aceptará pisar este castillo antes.

—En cualquier caso, enviaré un emisario para invitar a los clanes de los alrededores con la excusa de realizar una fiesta por mi matrimonio, y los Gordon estarán invitados. Además, si nuestras intenciones de relajar los ánimos no funcionan, Bruce propondrá un enlace matrimonial a Douglas Gordon que no querrá desechar.

—¿Pretende casar al viejo? —se mofó Anthony

—No. Pero a su hija sí. Y la opción más ventajosa es que la prometa con Desmon White. Uniría nuestros clanes indirectamente y se aseguraría su alianza.

—No lo veo claro —objetó Anthony con rapidez.

—Pues es evidente, hijo. Desmon se desposará con una Gordon para sellar una nueva alianza. Además contará en su lecho con una joven vigorosa… —comentó su padre como de casualidad, pero atento a la reacción de su hijo menor.

—No tengo más hambre —Anthony empujó su plato, apuró la jarra de cerveza y se levantó de malos modos—. Necesito descansar.

Padre e hijo lo observaron abandonar el salón.

—Quizá así también averigüemos por qué se tienen tanta inquina mi hermano y nuestros vecinos.

—Quizá.

El viejo Andrew se encogió de hombros con gesto de indiferencia y siguió bebiendo. Durante la ausencia de sus hijos había intentado hacer indagaciones sin un resultado satisfactorio. Sin embargo, nadie podría quitarle de la cabeza la idea que le rondaba desde ya hacía algún tiempo.

Después de la cena, y agotado como estaba, se despidió de su padre y subió a ver cómo estaba su esposa, apenas había terminado de subir el tramo de escalones, cuando se encontró de bruces con Eliza.

—¡Por fin llegasteis, mi señor! Os he echado mucho de menos —se acercó insinuante e intentó colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Albert

—Compórtate —la reprendió al tiempo que la sujetaba por las muñecas para evitar que lo tocara—. Mi esposa, tu nueva señora, me espera en nuestros aposentos.

—Pero no era con ella con quien os ibais a unir; la otra, la que decíais amar, murió. A esta no os une ningún sentimiento, no le debéis respeto y yo puedo satisfaceros como siempre. No tiene por qué suponer un estorbo.

Albert la sujetó con fuerza por el codo.

—Que sea la última vez que mancillas la memoria de Camille refiriéndote a ella en ese tono. Y con respecto a Candy, es la señora de esta casa y la respetarás. Asume de una vez tu lugar en mi castillo o tendré que buscarte otro hogar.

La soltó y caminó con paso airado hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, Dorothy le dijo que Candy no se había despertado ni una sola vez. Descansaba tranquila y no había rastro de fiebre. Ahora solo tenía que recuperar fuerzas. Albert asintió y envió a la mujer a descansar. Se sentó al lado del fuego, era casi verano, pero en el norte las temperaturas por la noche caían en picado y era necesario caldear las habitaciones. Colocó un par de troncos más y se quitó las botas. Se calentó junto a la chimenea con la mirada perdida en las llamas y los pensamientos ocupados por la mujer que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Candy despertó de madrugada, cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar y a bañar de luz la estancia, sorprendentemente recuperada y sin rastros de dolor de cabeza. Se estiró en la cama y al hacerlo rozó con sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de Albert. Apartó la mano de inmediato y sujetó la sábana contra su pecho. No esperaba encontrarse a su marido allí, pensaba que tras haberla dejado instalada, él habría ocupado otros aposentos. Empezó a moverse lentamente y salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Tiró suavemente de una de las pieles para envolverse con ella. Cuando creyó que había conseguido su objetivo y sus pies rozaron la mullida piel del suelo, la mano de Albert la sujetó por un brazo.

—Es demasiado temprano. Vuelve a la cama.

Candy tragó saliva. Al incorporarse para detenerla, el cobertor se deslizó y dejó apenas cubiertas sus caderas, quedando a la vista su musculoso y bien torneado pecho desnudo.

—¿Es esta nuestra habitación? —dijo ella cubriéndose la desnudez.

—Lo es.

Tiró de ella hasta dejarla acostada boca arriba, se colocó encima encajando su cadera con la de ella y le sujetó los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Entonces eso significa que dormiremos en el mismo lecho.

—Puedes apostar a que sí. Ni loco abandonaré esta habitación y ni loco permitiré que lo hagas.

—No sois un hombre de palabra —fingió sentirse ofendida cuando en realidad estaba más que satisfecha con la aseveración de su esposo.

Albert meneó un poco la cadera rozando la entrepierna de Candy y arrancándole un involuntario jadeo de placer.

—Nunca te di mi palabra de que tendrías tu propia habitación porque nunca lo consentiré. Soy el laird de mi clan, uno de los más poderosos de toda Escocia, y por nada del mundo permitiré que mis hombres piensen que mi mujer y yo no compartimos lecho. Si alguna vez eso sucede, será porque yo, Albert Andrew, así lo he decidido —le dijo, divertido, en tono prepotente. Sabía cuánto la enfadaba que tuviese esa actitud.

—Sois un petulante, un soberbio, un vanidoso y un…, un…

Albert soltó una carcajada al tiempo que rozaba con su nariz el cuello de Candy y aspiraba su aroma.

—Ya os dije cómo serían las cosas. Sois demasiado insolente, contestona e inconformista, esposa —la reprendió en tono juguetón—. Al igual que me permito recordaros, señora Andrew, que una vez os dije que os metería en vereda por mis propios medios.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó hasta que Candy se entregó por completo a su contacto. Acarició la parte posterior de sus muslos hasta llegar a la nalga y la presionó contra su cuerpo. A regañadientes, abandonó sus labios para ir descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar al lunar, besarlo con devoción y posteriormente adueñarse de la cima de su pecho. Meneó un poco más la cadera hasta rozar su sexo abultado y palpitante con el de Candy. Cuando notó que sus brazos se relajaban y empezaba a moverse debajo de él buscando placer, hizo lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida: salió de la cama y se puso los calzones.

—Pero será cuando yo quiera.

—¡Además sois un mentiroso! —Se incorporó mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo y repitió las palabras que le dijo antes de partir de Carlisle—. «Os prometo que cuando lleguemos a Lakewood nada impedirá que os haga mía de nuevo». ¡Embustero!

—Cuidado, esposa, o pensaré que añoráis en demasía mis atenciones.

Terminó de vestirse y salió cerrando la puerta rápidamente para esquivar un zapato de Candy que volaba en su dirección. Las carcajadas de Albert. todavía se oían desde la habitación mientras bajaba hacia el salón. Nada había deseado más que hacerla suya, pero en el último momento recordó que tenía una reunión importante. Además, quizás así, podría conseguir doblegarla. ¿Pero a qué precio? El de su frustración, seguro. Aunque cuando cayera la noche, nadie impediría que ambos disfrutaran el uno del otro de nuevo.

Candy se sentía tremendamente frustrada y, una vez más, enfadada consigo misma por la facilidad con la que Albert era capaz de llevarla a su terreno. Aunque debía reconocer que, muy en el fondo, estaba encantada por ver el lado juguetón y distendido de su marido.

Al momento llamaron a la puerta y Dorothy apareció para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Tenéis muy buen aspecto, niña. Si no fuera por el enfado que veo en vuestros ojos…

—Estoy mucho mejor, creo que podré bajar a desayunar al salón. El enfado se debe al autoritario de mi marido.

—Los hombres, jovencita, siempre quieren tener el control. Nuestra mayor virtud es hacerles creer que lo tienen, pero hacer lo que queramos.

—Albert jamás cederá.

—Es posible que a sabiendas, no. Pero, querida, vos tenéis un arma muy poderosa de la que todavía no sois consciente. Todo llegará.

Candy dejó que Dorothy la ayudara a vestirse mientras pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir. Tendría que descubrir qué era aquello que le permitiría doblegar la voluntad de su marido. Observó el vestido verde que había sobre la cama, tenía un escote exuberante adornado con ribetes dorados y el bajo bordado con flores del mismo hilo. Era precioso, y digno de la mujer del laird. De repente, se sujetó el estómago para calmar los nervios.

—¿Qué os sucede? —se preocupó Dorothy.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa. Hoy conoceré a la gente del clan y se me presentará como su señora. Ayer no es que diera una imagen demasiado buena... Me vieron casi inconsciente en brazos de Albert.

—Saben que estuvisteis enferma. Lo comprenderán perfectamente.

—¿Y si no sé hacerlo bien? ¿Y si me quedo allí de pie sin saber qué decir?

Dorothy la sujetó por los hombros.

—Sois la hija de uno de los lairds más famosos de Escocia. Habéis sido educada y formada para desempeñar el papel que hoy vais a hacer, sois una mujer de recursos. Lo haréis perfectamente. Además–se acercó hasta abrazarla y susurrarle al oído—, me tenéis a mí para ayudaros en lo que necesitéis.

Candy sonrió satisfecha. Cuadró los hombros, inspiró y salió de su dormitorio. Descendió las escaleras intentando tranquilizarse mentalmente, pero toda la fuerza de voluntad que había estado alimentado murió cuando, al llegar al salón, se quedó parada observando a la gente, su gente de ahora en adelante. Era la primera vez que veía el castillo de Lakewood por dentro y se fijó en cada detalle de la estancia. Frente a las puertas principales, y a su izquierda, sobre dos escalones, se hallaba la mesa principal. Encima de ella, colgado de la pared, el escudo de los Andrew dominaba la estancia. Debajo del emblema del clan, llamaba la atención la claymore más grande que había visto nunca. La miró curiosa, era imposible que un hombre pudiera cargar con semejante espada.

—Candy… —escuchó la voz grave de Albert. Sobresaltada, reparó en él, apoyado en la enorme chimenea que había al otro lado del salón, frente a ella, hablar con Gregor.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que el silencio se había apoderado de la estancia, ni de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Dorothy la empujó suavemente para que fuera al encuentro de Albert, que se aproximaba a ella con su habitual expresión fría y distante, sin embargo reconoció en sus ojos un brillo de aprobación que ayudó a templar sus nervios. Al llegar junto a ella, colocó una mano en su cintura y la acompañó hasta la mesa. Antes de que tomaran asiento, su marido se dirigió a su clan.

—Candy Andrew, de ahora en adelante este es tu hogar y tu clan. Te respetará, honrará y defenderá con su vida como su señora que eres. Palabra de Andrew.

Todos los guerreros que desayunaban en el salón se levantaron en el acto como muestra de respeto y repitieron el juramento. Candy se sorprendió por el gesto y se movió nerviosa, dudando de si debía dedicarles unas palabras o simplemente asentir. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, hasta las mujeres encargadas de servir el almuerzo se habían detenido a la espera de alguna reacción. El tiempo avanzaba y azuzaba su inquietud. Las náuseas que la invadieron en la habitación volvieron con igual o más fuerza, los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle y tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre la mesa para sujetarse. Notó un nudo de emociones que oprimía su pecho y temió derrumbarse, pero un ligero movimiento captó su atención y se encontró con la providencial mirada de Dorothy, Su sonrisa, la confianza que depositaba en ella y los gestos que le indicaban que tomara aire y se tranquilizara la sacaron del trance en el que se encontraba. Carraspeó, levantó la cabeza y habló.

—Es… —Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo para ganar tiempo y retomó la palabra— Es un honor para mí ser vuestra señora. Llevaré los colores de nuestro clan con orgullo y seré justa merecedora de vuestro respeto.

El salón seguía en silencio hasta que uno a uno, los guerreros levantaron sus jarras y brindaron por ella. Con un movimiento de cabeza agradeció el gesto y se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro nada discreto, que levantó sonrisas entre las mujeres del castillo y los hombres más cercanos a la mesa.

—Muy bien, preciosa —susurró Anthony en su oído.

—¿He sido correcta? —murmuró en voz baja.

Anthony sonrió y asintió de nuevo.

—¿A que soy capaz de adivinar vuestros pensamientos? Ahora mismo desearíais salir corriendo, montar en vuestro caballo y perderos un rato.

Albert gruñó a su lado algo, pero Candy todavía estaba lo suficientemente enfadada con él por su desplante como para ignorarlo y seguir hablando con Anthony.

—¿Podré hacerlo? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No —contestó rotundo su marido.

—Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, un paseo me vendrá bien y así conoceré el castillo y sus alrededores.

—Puedes pasear por dentro de las murallas cuanto quieras, pero olvídate de traspasar los muros porque no lo vas a hacer. No hay más que hablar.

—Anthony podría acompañarme.

Antes de que su hermano respondiera y la ira del laird cayera sobre ellos, Anthony se adelantó.

—Albert tiene razón en esto, Candy. No es seguro y todavía estás convaleciente.

—Pero…

—Candy, se acabó —la cortó de manera taxativa su marido—. No discutas conmigo ni cuestiones mis órdenes delante de mis hombres.

—Solo intentaba dialogar para llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a hablar y expresar mis deseos?

—Candy… —Candy acercó su rostro hacia ella y vio en el azul de sus ojos la clara advertencia de guardar silencio.

—¿Deseáis algo más, mi señor? —les interrumpieron.

Candy se volvió ante la melosa y aterciopelada voz que escuchó a su espalda. Miró de arriba abajo, sin disimulo, a la mujer que se inclinaba sobre su marido y le mostraba su generoso escote. Su largo cabello rojo caía acariciando su busto y enmarcaba sus facciones. Un rostro redondeado de carnosos labios y fríos ojos ambarinos que la miraron un segundo para dedicarle una media sonrisa que no le gustó nada, antes de volver su atención hacia su marido.

—No. Puedes retirarte —la despachó Albert con rapidez.

—Como deseéis, si me necesitáis no tenéis más que mandarme a llamar. —Al retirarse, aprovechó para acariciar el brazo de Albert con descaro—. Como siempre.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos y observó cómo la mujer se marchaba contoneándose.

—¿Sarah no ha regresado aún de visitar a sus familiares? —preguntó Anthony visiblemente incómodo a su hermano.

—Parece ser que no —contestó Albert molesto por las confianzas de la criada.

—¿Quién es Sarah? ¿Y quién es esa mujer? —se interesó Candy.

—Sarah es el ama de llaves —aclaró Albert.

Candy quedó a la espera de una explicación sobre quién era esa exuberante mujer, pero nadie se pronunció al respecto. Miró a los dos hermanos, pero ambos esquivaron la mirada. Siguieron comiendo en silencio con el sonido de fondo de las conversaciones de los demás miembros del clan mientras ella seguía dándole vueltas a las confianzas de aquella sirvienta.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Albert se despidió y se retiró con los demás guerreros para entrenar en la liza. Sentada a la mesa, comprobó que Willian Andrew no le quitaba ojo de encima.

—Sentaos junto a mí, muchacha.

Obediente, se acercó al padre de Albert.

—Veo que estáis recuperada, hija —sonrió satisfecho por su buen estado de salud.

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor —le dedicó una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Y vos? ¿Cómo os encontráis?

—Mi salud mejora y empeora según el momento del día en que me lo preguntéis —se lamentó—. Siento haberme perdido vuestro enlace con mi hijo. Bueno, lo que en realidad me apena, es no haberle visto la cara cuando le informaron de que debería desposarse con vos.

Empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero de inmediato un acceso de tos lo hizo doblarse sobre la mesa. Candy le tendió el vaso y apoyó una mano sobre la espalda del hombre para calmarlo.

—Ya está. Ya pasó. —Inspiró hondo y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla—. Debéis tener paciencia con mi hijo.

—Me he dado cuenta, mi señor.

—Nunca había visto a Albert tan preocupado por alguien. Me han contado que no se ha separado de vuestro lado durante toda vuestra convalecencia.

—Anthony también acompañó a Albert durante mi convalecencia.

—Sí. Eso también me lo han dicho. ¿Qué sentís por mi hijo?

Candy enrojeció y se movió inquieta.

—¿Por Albert?

—¿Por quién si no? —La miró con dureza— ¿Acaso Anthony también despierta sentimientos en vos? He visto la complicidad con la que departís.

—Anthony es mi amigo. Es más fácil hablar con él que con Albert —se defendió.

—Eso esperaba oír. Bueno, supongo que mi hijo no está acostumbrado a tener una debilidad, en este caso una de preciosos ojos verdes. Y según qué tipo de palabras, lo abruman. Con el tiempo se le pasará y acabará aceptando lo que todos vemos.

—¿Y qué veis? —preguntó curiosa Candy.

—Creo que en cuestiones de afectos es mejor que no me inmiscuya.

—Pues no os lo habéis pensado hace un momento cuando me habéis asaltado para preguntarme por mis sentimientos.

Willian volvió a reír con ganas.

—A esta casa le hacía falta alguien como vos. Lo supe desde el primer momento que os vi. Sed bienvenida a mi hogar y sabed que contáis con todo mi apoyo.

Se levantó y abandonó la mesa sonriente.

Sola, en el salón, suspiró. No sabía qué hacer ni hacia dónde dirigirse, Albert ni siquiera le había enseñado las estancias del castillo. Pero ahí estaba Dorothy que la animó a recorrer la fortaleza para familiarizarse con las dependencias y conocer el funcionamiento de su nuevo hogar. Candy consintió, más por curiosidad de volver a encontrarse con la solícita sirvienta que acariciaba a Albert con familiaridad, que por aprender su papel de señora. Bajaron los escalones hasta la cocina, desde las escaleras ya se escuchaban las risas de las mujeres mientras trasteaban y recogían los platos del desayuno.

—…y ahí estaba, de pie, sin saber qué decir al lado del laird, avergonzándolo delante de todo el clan.

—La señora es muy joven. Además tengo entendido que salió del paso muy bien.

Candy se quedó parada al otro lado de la puerta, mirando por la pequeña rendija a las dos mujeres que acaparaban la conversación. Una algo mayor y entrada en carnes, y la otra la que andaba buscando.

—Bueno, por esta vez, pero estoy segura de que tendrá más de un problema con Albert por su ineptitud e insolencia. —Candy observó a la misma sirvienta que se había acercado a Albert en el salón.

—Demasiado presupones tú. Ella ahora es la señora del castillo y deberías tenerlo presente. No te tomes demasiadas confianzas con el laird si no quieres tener problemas —le advirtió una tercera.

—¡Bah! La confianza me la da haber calentado su lecho durante mucho tiempo y el saber que se desposó con ella por obligación. A esta no la ama. Por eso continuaré acudiendo a su lecho todas las noches.

Dorothy sujetó del brazo a su señora e intentó alejarla de allí, sin embargo, Candy parecía anclada al suelo.

—No. Haremos lo que hemos venido a hacer. —Se soltó del agarre de Dorothy empujó la puerta y se abrió paso en la cocina. La presencia de Candy acalló a las mujeres, que se sintieron observadas con interés por la nueva señora.

—Mi nombre es Candice Andrew—Miró directamente a la que había sido, o era, la amante de su marido y con toda la fuerza que le dio el despecho que sentía aclaró—: Y soy la señora de este castillo.

Vio como la mujer palidecía para al momento volverse roja como la grana.

—Es un placer conoceros, señora. —Se acercó una mujer menuda y oronda para romper el tenso silencio —. Soy Agnes, la cocinera del castillo.

—Encantada, Agnes —Candy le dedicó una amable sonrisa—. El desayuno estaba exquisito, espero con ansia vuestro almuerzo.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha y dio un paso atrás. Al momento otra de las mujeres se acercó, y así, una tras otra, todas fueron presentándose hasta que quedó solo una.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Candy directamente a la doncella insolente—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Eliza —respondió altiva.

—Señora —puntualizó Candy—. Mi nombre es Eliza, señora. Así es como debes dirigirte a mí. Como lo que soy, la señora de este castillo y de su laird.

Se dio la vuelta para abandonar la estancia, pero giró sobre sus talones y mirándola por encima del hombro añadió:

—Y por cierto, buscaos otro lecho, en el mío solo cabemos mi marido y yo. Un placer conoceros. A casi todas.

Empezó a subir las escaleras igual que había entrado, con el porte de una reina. Dorothy la seguía con orgullo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Por fin empezaba a vislumbrarse la joven que ella siempre había intuido debajo del dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida de su familia. Ahora parecía despertar de ese letargo, y no cabía duda de que este resurgir daría que hablar.

Sin embargo, Candy no se sentía ni mucho menos fuerte y poderosa. Ahora era un mar de inseguridades y celos que amenazaban con romper la coraza que se había construido; poco había faltado para olvidarse de la promesa que le había hecho a Albert de comportarse como la señora del castillo, la esposa de un laird como él. Ahora mismo toda ella clamaba por salir a la liza y gritarle qué consideraba ella una falta de respeto. ¿O acaso soportar a la amante de su esposo en su propia casa no era una humillación? Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos capacidad de control sobre sus emociones sentía. Salió por la puerta principal y se encaminó hacia las almenas, necesitaba tomar aire antes de ir en busca de Albert y enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Desde lo alto de las almenas, Candy cerró los ojos, levantó la cabeza y dejó que el sol calentara sus mejillas. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, las tranquilas aguas del lago Duich parecían llamarla. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder salir de la fortaleza, descalzarse y mojarse los pies; caminar por su orilla o incluso encontrar un sitio oculto de miradas indiscretas y en el que poder bañarse. Se asomó un poco más a la muralla hasta que una mano la sujetó por el brazo y la hizo retroceder.

—No llaméis al peligro —la reprendió Anthony con suavidad.

—Me habéis asustado. Solo necesitaba tomar aire y pensar un poco.

—Creo que ahora que somos familia podríamos dejar de tratarnos con cortesía, ¿no te parece? —Anthony sonreía con amabilidad, y aunque Candy dudó un momento, terminó aceptando con un simple asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Qué te preocupa? Depende de en qué se piense, a veces es mejor no hacerlo y dejarlo correr.

Candy miró a Dorothy que se dio por aludida al instante y se retiró con discreción.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Anthony se colocó a su lado, apoyado sobre el muro mirando a lo lejos con expresión taciturna.

—No parezco ser la única que se siente pensativa. ¿Qué os inquieta a vos?

Su cuñado levantó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No habíamos acordado ya nuestro trato?

—Cierto. ¿Qué te inquieta, pues?

Anthony asintió, satisfecho, y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el paisaje. Esperó paciente una respuesta, que entendió que no llegaría cuando se giró de nuevo hacia ella y dejó aflorar su sonrisa pícara y regresó el brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—Estábamos hablando de tus pensamientos, mucho me temo que los míos te escandalizarían. Son demasiado incorrectos para confesarlos. —Le dio un ligero codazo para aligerar la tensión—Aunque ahora que eres una mujer casada, y ya disfrutas de ciertos placeres…

—Anthony Andrew eres un desvergonzado —se ruborizó y golpeó con la mano el hombro de su cuñado, que estalló en sonoras carcajadas al ver su azoramiento.

—Pero dime qué te aflige —rodeó con un brazo sus hombros y la apretó contra su costado.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, se sintió incómoda por la confianza con la que Anthony la trataba.

Willian Andrew era el segundo que insinuaba que las atenciones de Anthony por ella podrían llegar a confundirse. Quería muchísimo a su cuñado, era junto con Dorothy su mejor apoyo dentro de esas murallas, en realidad siempre lo había sido. No quería perder la complicidad que compartían, pero justamente por eso, debía ser sincera con él y confirmar que no albergaba sentimientos románticos por ella.

—Esto es muy violento para mí… —se ruborizó y empezó a jugar enredando el dedo en uno de sus largos y rizados mechones—Prométeme que cuando exponga mis dudas no cambiará nada entre nosotros.

—Vale, ahora sí que me estás asustando. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tu padre y mi tío insinuaron que tus sentimientos por mí quizá no fueran del todo inocentes… Que me quieres —soltó Candy a bocajarro.

Anthony levantó las cejas sorprendido y divertido a la vez. Cruzó los brazos en su ancho pecho y respondió con total sinceridad.

—Y te quiero. ¿Acaso no es evidente?

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir con fuerza. Se movió nerviosa y se alejó de su cercanía.

—Entonces ya debes saber que el sentimiento no es mutuo.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad, pero pensaba que también me apreciabas… —levantó una ceja y la observó expectante. No tenía ninguna duda de las sospechas que su padre y Desmon tenían con respecto a la relación con su cuñada. Incluso Albert se sentía amenazado por la complicidad que tenía con su mujer. Todos le habían llamado la atención en algún momento por la cercanía con la que se trataban, pero siempre había pensado que Candy y él estaban de acuerdo en seguir manteniendo ese tipo de vínculo.

—Aunque me pese, y créeme que hoy me pesa más que nunca, estoy enamorada de tu hermano —confesó por fin en voz alta.

—¿Creías que era un secreto? Lo supe desde el mismo momento en que te sentaste a la mesa, junto a él, la primera vez que visitamos Carlisle. No tenías ojos para nadie más. Pero pensaba que no sería impedimento para profesarnos afecto. Al menos, por mi parte.

Se fingió ofendido.

—Y te lo profeso, de todo corazón. Pero no como… Es decir… Debes poner los ojos en otra mujer. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, debe haber muchas doncellas dispuestas a ganarse tus favores. Yo no conozco a muchas porque siempre he estado en Carlisle, pero seguro que por estas tierras encontraremos a una candidata adecuada para ti.

Anthony, culpable de haberse estado divirtiendo a su costa, decidió terminar de una vez con su juego y el mal rato de Candy.

—No estoy enamorado de ti, Candy. No te amo en ese sentido. Te adoro, cierto, pero como ya te dije una vez, como a una hermana.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó Candy ilusionada.

—Palabra de Andrew.

—¡Oh, Anthony! Eso es fantástico —se acercó de nuevo a él y apoyó una mano sobre su brazo.

—No sé si sentirme herido en mi orgullo por semejante alarde de efusividad por tu alivio —bromeó.

—Te estabas riendo de mí, ¿cierto? —lo miró con recelo.

—Demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar, compréndelo.

—Eres incorregible. Tarde o temprano encontrarás a una mujer que te meta en vereda y te ponga las cosas difíciles.

—A deshora llegan tus augurios. —El rostro de Anthony demudó y su mirada volvió a perderse en el horizonte. Lo observó en silencio. Apreció la tristeza de sus ojos azules, el rictus serio de su boca y la arruga de preocupación de su frente. No era la primera vez que lo sospechaba, pero las palabras de su cuñado habían terminado por confirmarlo. El corazón de Anthony estaba ocupado.

—Háblame de ella… —pidió en un susurró por temor a que sus palabras lo hicieran retraerse. Anthony la miró dudando si confesarse o no, y ella lo animó con una sonrisa de comprensión—. Yo he desnudado mis sentimientos ante ti. Te prometo que no traicionaré tu confianza.

Finalmente, su cuñado se apoyó sobre la muralla y empezó a hablar.

—Puedo tener todo lo que desee. Pertenezco a un clan respetable, soy hermano y mano derecha del laird, y soy libre de acceder a todo aquello que quiera. Excepto a la mujer que amo. Puedo tener a cualquiera, pero no a ella. A la única. A ella la perdí porque no supe reconocer cuán importante era para mí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La humillé, la rechacé y dejé que me odiara. —Guardó silencio sin que Candy se atreviera a interrumpirlo hasta que reanudó la conversación—. Dime, tú que eres mujer, ¿podrías perdonar y volver a amar lo que ahora odias y aborreces?

—¿Qué hiciste, Anthony?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Era demasiado joven, la comprometí, pero no quise casarme. ¿Por qué atarme a una sola mujer cuando podría tener a cuantas quisiera?—soltó una risa amarga—. Y ahora que puedo tenerlas, solo la necesito a ella.

—¿Cómo que la comprometiste?

Anthony le dedicó una mirada significativa que Candy no tardó en comprender. Enrojeció y desvió la mirada hacia el lago.

—Ya que me has preguntado, te diré que peor sería la indiferencia. Si, como dices, te odia, es porque todavía alberga sentimientos por ti.

—Sé que me quiere. Sobre todo muerto.

—¡No digas eso! Aunque te hayas comportado como un auténtico bastardo, seguro que no está todo perdido. ¿Quién es ella?

Anthony sonrió de medio lado, pero no había rastro de humor. Sabía que Candy tenía razón.

—Algo me dice que no tardarás en conocerla.

—¡Eso sería fantástico! Quizá pueda interceder por ti.

—Si le hablas de mí, serás tan repudiada por ella como lo soy yo.

—Hasta que me conozca. Luego caerá rendida a mis encantos.

La confianza en la afirmación de Candy provocó una carcajada en Anthony.

—Al menos eso es lo que siempre me dijo mi familia.

—Eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a este hogar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No todos piensan lo mismo.

Ahora fue Candy la que miró hacia el lago y no quiso enfrentar la mirada de Anthony

—¿Alguien ha osado a incomodarte en tu castillo?

Candy dudó si contar a Anthony lo sucedido con Eliza o callar. Finalmente se decidió por lo último. Estaba segura de que si le confesaba el encontronazo con la sirvienta, no tardaría en ponerla en su sitio. Y esta lucha era suya, ella era la que debía demostrar a su nuevo clan que era digna merecedora de ser la esposa de su laird.

—No me hagas mucho caso. Supongo que deberé acostumbrarme a las rutinas de Lakewood.

—Espero que tu desasosiego se deba solamente a eso y que no dudes del afecto de mi familia. Prueba de ello son las dudas de padre sobre mis sentimientos por ti y el sufrimiento de mi hermano mientras enfermaste. No consintió alejarse del lecho durante los días que estuviste convaleciente.

—¿Albert estuvo siempre conmigo?

—Todo el tiempo. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado. Deberías darle las gracias por sus cuidados. Cambiaba los paños húmedos de tu frente, te refrescaba y personalmente se ocupaba de que tomaras las tisanas.

Candy se ilusionó por su comentario. ¿Sería posible que realmente le importara? Anthony sonrió y acarició el óvalo de su cara con ternura. Su cuñada era tan transparente. Pudo ver la ilusión en su rostro al saber de la preocupación de Albert.

Al contacto de su cuñado, parpadeó varias veces y salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Se lo agradeceré. Me siento un poco confusa con todo lo ocurrido.

—Es normal, pero no sería justo que pensaras que no le importas, no cuando él no consintió que nadie se hiciera cargo de ti excepto Dorothy.

Quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Entre la bruma de la inconsciencia y de las fiebres, recordó aquella voz susurrante que la acompañaba. Las tiernas caricias… ¿eran de su esposo? No, probablemente sería Dorothy. Albert pocas veces se mostraba cariñoso con ella. Excepto cuando habían hecho el amor por primera y única vez. Se volvió a sonrojar al pensarlo. No debía guiar sus pensamientos por ese camino de nuevo. Inspiró hondo y se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Anthony

—¿Y qué hay de la promesa que me hiciste para enseñarme a manejar la espada?

—No lo he olvidado, pequeña. Solo que creo que ahora no es el momento. Todavía no estás recuperada. Además, mi señora, vais a estar muy ocupada.

—¿En qué, si puede saberse? Agradeceré cualquier cosa que me distraiga y ocupe mi tiempo. Necesito hacer algo, no puedo estar encerrada en el castillo día tras día supervisando la tarea de las doncellas. No sirvo para eso, Anthony.

—Habla con tu esposo, querida. Tiene una noticia que darte.

La besó en la frente y descendió por los escalones en dirección a la liza, donde estaban los hombres entrenando y donde debía haber estado él.

La joven se quedó un rato más paseando por las murallas del castillo, dejando que la húmeda brisa del lago acariciara su rostro y enfriara sus emociones. El enclave era precioso. La situación del castillo lo hacía prácticamente inaccesible, lo que favorecía su defensa frente a posibles ataques. La única entrada por tierra era gracias a un estrecho puente que ascendía hasta la isla donde se erigía la fortaleza de los Andrew. Miró las barcas de la orilla y deseó poder bajar y llegar hasta el centro del lago. Añoraba un poco de tranquilidad y de soledad. Debería encontrar en Lakewood su refugio particular al igual que lo tenía en Carlisle. Quizá mañana pudiera salir a explorar un poco y encontrar el lugar ideal. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta y descendió de las murallas. Quizá mañana.

Albert la vio entrar en el castillo seguida de Dorothy. La había estado observando todo el tiempo, siendo testigo mudo de la complicidad que existía entre su hermano y ella. Había reprimido las ganas de partirle el brazo a Anthony cuando le vio rodearla y acercarla a su cuerpo. Al igual que se contuvo para no subir a escuchar, aunque fuera a hurtadillas la conversación que mantenían. No tenía sentido que se molestara, Candy era su mujer y estaba prácticamente seguro de que Anthony no sentía nada por ella. Pero eso no evitaba que cierto resquemor se instalara en su pecho y deseara que su trato con ella fuera igual de fácil.

La había visto pasear por las murallas y percibido el anhelo de escapar de ellas. Parecía un exótico pajarillo enjaulado, privado de libertad. Quizá había sido demasiado obsesivo en lo concerniente a su seguridad; en las cercanías de Lakewood no era probable sufrir un ataque, y más ahora que habían reforzado la vigilancia. Pero lo cierto es que todavía tenía demasiado reciente su agresión, y la culpabilidad de no haberla protegido como debería lo atormentaba. Quizá al día siguiente, si ya estaba más recuperada, podría acompañarla a recorrer sus tierras. Incluso la llevaría a pasear en barca por el lago. Pero antes, sus deberes como laird lo reclamaban.

Los asuntos pendientes mantuvieron a Albert ocupado el resto de la mañana. Tanto que a la hora de la comida no lo hizo con el resto del clan, sino en su aposento privado, junto al salón principal, que utilizaba para llevar las cuentas, estudiar los mapas y tratados de su gente y donde ahora mismo atendía a algunos de los aldeanos que esperaban su regreso para resolver algún conflicto. Pero también era, como había podido averiguar Candy, una especie de santuario en el que Albert se encerraba cuando buscaba algo de tranquilidad.

Se sentó a la mesa junto a Anthony y su padre. Intentó mantener la atención en la conversación que ambos mantenían sobre el comercio, pero pronto su mente se distrajo. Repasó las paredes cubiertas por los tartanes del clan Andrew y la decoración austera del salón. Quizá pudiera darle un toque más hogareño, las estancias eran demasiado frías e impersonales. Mientras anotaba mentalmente lo que podría mejorar, vio a Eliza, cargada con una bandeja de comida, llamar a la puerta donde estaba Albert, abrir y dejar paso al aldeano que salía. Dirigió a Candy una mirada taimada, entró y cerró tras ella. La joven apretó los puños y aferró con fuerza los cubiertos. Sintió todas las miradas del salón dirigirse furtivamente a ella, lo que todavía la indignó más. Estaba claro que no era ningún secreto para ellos la relación de su marido con la sirvienta. Se debatió entre salir de allí con la cabeza alta y dirigirse a sus aposentos, como si no le importara que su marido estuviera encerrado con su amante, o irrumpir en la habitación y poner las cosas en su sitio. El dilema tan solo tardó unos segundos en ser resuelto. Se levantó con decisión, dispuesta a interrumpirlos, pero en el último momento, Anthony la retuvo.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste en las almenas. Quizá tengas razón y debamos empezar cuanto antes. ¿Cuándo estimas que podría enseñarte el manejo de la espada?

—¿Acaso has reconsiderado tu negativa? —Candy se volvió a sentar y centró su atención en su cuñado.

—Digamos que estoy sopesando posibilidades y planificando tiempos.

—¿Y qué ha pasado ahora para que cambiaras de opinión?

Anthony se encogió de hombros, tomó un trozo de carne de su plato y se lo metió en la boca. Cuando lo engulló continuó.

—Tendremos que buscar un sitio discreto. Quizá tras los muros del castillo, alejados de miradas y lenguas indiscretas, ¿qué te parece?

—No lo sé, tú conoces el castillo y estas tierras mejor que yo. –Se dio la vuelta a mirar la puerta por donde había desaparecido Eliza. Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo para dejar una bandeja de comida. Se acabó. Ya había esperado demasiado, se levantó y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de la sirvienta. Anthony la tomó del codo y continuó con la conversación como si nada.

—Es cierto. Quizá puedas acompañarme a buscar el sitio más idóneo. Donde te sientas más cómoda. No te voy a engañar, acabarás agotada, no voy a darte tregua.

Candy se giró con cuidado y lo miró con suspicacia.

—Me distraes para que no vaya… ¡No me lo puedo creer! No esperaba esto de ti, Anthony Andrew. Pensaba que estabas de mi lado. —Se soltó de su mano y caminó furiosa en medio del silencio que se instauró en el salón.

Willian Andrew se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, testigo mudo de los acontecimientos. Candy tenía agallas y eso le gustaba. Que quisiera poner los puntos sobre las íes a su hijo y dejar claro cuál era su posición en el castillo, también. Sería una gran señora, digna de un laird como Albert. Su madre estaría orgullosa.

Anthony soltó una maldición, se levantó y siguió sus pasos. Esperaba que Albert tuviera dos dedos de frente y no los sorprendieran en ninguna situación comprometida. Aunque el hecho de que todo el clan supiera que estaba a solas con la sirvienta en su cámara privada ya era suficiente agravio.

Candy ni siquiera se paró a llamar a la puerta, entró como un vendaval arrasando todo a su paso. Solo se detuvo al ver la imagen de la sirvienta abrazada al cuello de su esposo. Anthony cerró discretamente la puerta tras ellos fulminando con la mirada a su hermano. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Candy queriendo ofrecerle consuelo, pero ella se lo sacudió de encima con un movimiento brusco.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te respete? —Candy, en su enfado, dejó el tuteo a un lado—. ¿Cómo te atreves? —lo apuntó con un dedo mientras sus ojos verdes refulgían de rabia.

Albert apartó a Eliza sin esfuerzo ni miramiento, como si de una pluma se tratara. La dejó de lado mientras andaba a grandes zancadas hacia Candy.

—Escúchame…

—¡No! No hay palabras que desdigan lo que acabo de ver. —Se dio la vuelta para salir de la estancia, pero al momento Albert la sujetaba por la cintura, encerrándola en un férreo abrazo, mientras ella intentaba quitárselo de encima profiriéndole patadas y manotazos.

—¡Maldita sea! Quieta, mujer. Anthony llévate a Eliza de aquí. Dejadnos solos y que nadie nos moleste.

Anthony se acercó, tomó a la criada del brazo y la sacó a rastras mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Albert soltó a Candy con cuidado, temía que saliera huyendo y estaba preparado para impedirlo. Candy se dio la vuelta y así se mantuvo, de espaldas, con la cabeza alta y su dorado cabello cayendo por la espalda como una cascada. Instintivamente, Albert alargó una mano, como hipnotizado, ansioso por notar la suavidad de sus rizos entre sus dedos, aproximó su rostro y aspiró el aroma característico que lo embriagaba cada vez que estaba cerca.

—Lo que has visto no era más que el final de algo que nunca significó nada para mí —empezó a explicarse con tiento.

Candy se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Estaba preciosa con los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes como dos esmeraldas.

—Decidme, Albert, ¿soy yo la señora de este castillo?

—Lo eres.

—Pues como tal os advertí que me tratarais, y ahora me permito recordároslo. No voy a consentir habladurías ni chismorreos de la gente del clan sobre nosotros. Si vais a retozar con otra mujer, decídmelo. Decidme: Candy soy libre de pernoctar en camas ajenas. Y yo no esperaré de vos lo que siempre he ansiado en un esposo. Dejaré de perder el tiempo deseando ser la única para vos, si no en vuestro corazón, al menos en vuestro lecho. —Albert intentó acercarse a ella, rodearla por la cintura, pero ella dio un paso atrás—.Porque si decidís que sea así, vos tampoco seréis el único para mí.

Albert la tomó de los brazos y la pegó a su musculoso y duro pecho. La frialdad del azul de sus ojos y la fina línea en que se convirtieron sus labios daban fe del enfado que sentía.

—No. No lo harás. Jamás. Eres mi mujer. —Hizo lo posible por modular el tono de su voz, sabía que la había herido y que ella había respondido al ataque poniendo las cosas en su sitio. La admiró por ello, por la capacidad que tenía para reclamar lo que consideraba suyo y al mismo tiempo quedar como lo que era, la señora del castillo. No hubo gritos ni salidas de tono, no hubo insultos, tan solo expuso sus deseos con su habitual sinceridad y simpleza. El caso es que él no podía pensar en ella con otro hombre. Se lo llevaban los demonios de imaginar que otros brazos y otras manos podrían tocarla. Ahora que era suya, que había probado la miel de sus besos y el placer de poseer su cuerpo, no dejaría que nadie perturbara su matrimonio. Y mucho menos una criada que no significaba nada para él.

—Pues dad ejemplo —le pidió de nuevo—. Sois mi esposo y he tenido que aguantar cómo esa mujer se mofaba de mí delante de las demás sirvientas en las cocinas. Alardeaba de gozar de vuestros favores y de tener poder sobre vos porque os satisfacía en extremo en el lecho. ¿Acaso yo no lo hice? ¿Por eso no habéis vuelto a tomarme?

Albert no podía creer que Candy dudara del poder de seducción que tenía sobre él. No cuando el sol no surcaba el cielo lo demasiado rápido para que llegara el momento de entrar en sus aposentos, desnudarla y que ambos se entregaran al placer.

—¿Y la has creído? —acarició con ternura sus rosadas mejillas.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Porque entre ella y tu no existe comparación posible. Porque nadie ocupa mis pensamientos desde alba hasta el anochecer, ni me hace ansiar buscarte a cualquier hora del día para besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento como tú. Porque aunque no quise, siempre, mi señora, habéis sido mi debilidad.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a respirar acelerada.

—¿Entonces no es una obligación yacer conmigo?

—¿Obligación? ¿Crees que siento como un deber hacer el amor contigo? —La cogió por la cintura y la aupó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro—. Todo esto es culpa mía por no acabar lo que empezamos esta mañana. Por no dejarte claro desde un principio que eres mi mujer. Que nadie va a ocupar tu lugar ni en mi casa ni en mi cama. Pero nunca es tarde para demostrártelo…

La besó. La poseyó con su lengua, con la entrega desesperada a una pasión que llevaba mucho tiempo reteniendo. Primero por el amor a su hermana, luego, cuando ya era su esposa, porque había enfermado, pero ahora nada lo podría detener. La sujetó por las nalgas y con una mano barrió todos los documentos y objetos que había sobre la mesa. El estruendo al caer ni siquiera los sobresaltó. Dejó a Candy sentada sobre la mesa, se coló entre sus piernas y entre besos fue subiendo sus faldas hasta poder acariciar la suavidad de sus muslos. Ante las caricias de Albert echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y con ello, le invitó a que mordisqueara y succionara su cuello a placer. Desesperado por sentir el tacto de su piel, tiró del escote de su vestido con demasiada fuerza, lo desgarró y dejó al descubierto los pechos de Candy. La miró a los ojos un instante, tan solo un pequeño descanso para asegurarse que ella deseaba hacer el amor tanto como él. En su memoria quedaría grabada para siempre la expresión de anhelo y placer en el rostro de su esposa. Ella reaccionaba a sus atenciones, las deseaba tanto como él, y el ser consciente de ello le dio permiso para dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Candy jamás había visto a Albert así. Cierto que había intuido que era un hombre apasionado las pocas veces que se había dejado llevar. Antes de contraer matrimonio, en los encuentros que mantuvieron en Carlisle, comprobó cuán exigente y dominante podía ser. Pero ahora lo sentía. Ahora era Albert en estado puro, lejos de ataduras y pensamientos que lo cohibieran. Y ella se entregó a él, a su pasión, a disfrutar de lo bueno que le ofrecía este acuerdo matrimonial.

Mientras con una mano sujetaba su pecho y lo colmaba de placer con la boca, con la otra subía su falda por los muslos y ascendía por sus piernas. Gruñó cuando los dedos se encontraron con la sedosa y húmeda entrada de su cuerpo. Estaba tan dispuesta y excitada como él. Candy no podía evitar moverse como una serpiente sobre la mesa mientras se sentía saturada por todas las emociones que despertaba Albert en su cuerpo. Se incorporó y empezó a tirar de sus calzones.

Satisfecho y a la vez sorprendido por la pasión de su esposa, se apresuró a deshacerse de la ropa y posicionarse entre sus piernas.

—Albert, por favor…

Suplicó ante cada caricia, beso y tentativa que Albert realizaba para poseer su cuerpo.

—Es tarde para suplicar. Te gusta jugar con fuego —jadeó junto a su boca.

Candy apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, lo empujó levemente y fijó su mirada en sus ojos azules.

—Yo soy el fuego.

Sin más demora, tiró de su cabello hasta besarlo con pasión y enlazar las piernas en sus caderas. Si no supiera de la inexperiencia de Candy, que su inocencia le pertenecía, habría dudado ante su coqueta y apasionada respuesta. Pero lo cierto es que ese lado descarado de su mujer le gustó y lo excitó mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Levantó la cabeza y la observó; su afirmación era cierta, su cabello resplandecía como el oro, bañado por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso. Sí, era puro fuego. Y él se encargaría de que ambos ardieran juntos.

Sonrió de medio lado, agarró sus caderas y se dispuso a liberarlos a ambos del placer tortuoso de los preliminares. Con un suave, pero firme tirón, la acercó al borde de la mesa, y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, tentó su entrada. Candy suspiró, desesperada, lo que provocó que Albert sonriera de medio lado y la inmovilizara sujetándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza con una de sus grandes y poderosas manos.

Acercó de nuevo su boca a sus labios, los mordisqueó y descendió a sus apetitosos pechos, al tiempo que tanteaba la entrada de su cuerpo con la dureza de su miembro, pero sin llegar a penetrarla, jugando con ella y con su propio autocontrol. En el momento en que la poseyera no sabría cuánto podría aguantar. Necesitaba controlar sus movimientos si no quería acabar en cuanto los músculos de Candy lo abrazaran y succionaran, adentrándolo más en ella.

—¡Hazlo ya! —exigió desesperada.

Albert negó con la cabeza y se detuvo instantes antes de poseerla.

—Yo decido cuándo.

Se abalanzó sobre sus pechos para morder sus sensibilizados pezones. Ella se movió frustrada y gruñó. Intentó liberarse para tomar el control, pero era inútil, el musculoso cuerpo de Albert era demasiado fuerte y poderoso. Se separó un poco de ella para comprobar con sus propios ojos la excitación que la embargaba. Los labios entreabiertos y rojos como cerezas, mejillas ruborizadas y ojos anhelantes. Para él también era suficiente, mirándola la inmovilizó con sus caderas y con un certero movimiento la penetró. Ella exhaló y arqueó la espalda sobre la mesa. Albert apretó los dientes y colocó las manos en sus nalgas, prohibiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento por mínimo que fuera. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber recuperado un poco de control, volvió a salir para ensartarse en ella de nuevo, deleitándose con los jadeos y la entrega de aquella apasionada mujer, su mujer.

A partir de ese momento no hubo descanso para ninguno de los dos, se entregaron al placer y se dejaron llevar hasta que el orgasmo los arrasó a ambos.

Despacio, se incorporó y se apartó de ella. Candy seguía tumbada sobre la mesa, con la respiración acelerada y sus pechos expuestos; el cabello esparcido sobre el escritorio y los ojos brillantes fijos en él. Albert tragó saliva ante su imagen. Era el pecado en estado puro y él estaba dispuesto a descender a los infiernos solo por estar con ella una vez más.

—Eres preciosa.

Candy parpadeó varias veces, le encantaban sus halagos apasionados, pero tras la intimidad que acababan de compartir, curiosamente, el comentario la ruborizó. La hizo sentir incómoda y tremendamente expuesta mientras era observada con detalle por el hombre que amaba. Quizá porque era la primera vez que ella era plenamente consciente de su admiración, o quizá porque su admiración se debía a su cuerpo. Se incorporó y cubrió con los brazos sus pechos, le dio la espalda e intentó arreglar el vestido atando los cordones del corpiño de su escote como pudo.

Albert la miró confuso, tanto por el arrebato pasional que los había poseído a ambos, como por la repentina vergüenza que parecía embargar a su mujer. No podía describir con palabras lo satisfecho que el encuentro le había resultado. Nada, desde que Candy había entrado en la estancia, había hecho presagiar un desenlace tan excitante. Jamás se imaginó tener la libertad de poder tomar así a su esposa, siempre pensó que debía hacer suya a su mujer en el dormitorio, lejos de posibles miradas o agudos oídos que le arrebataran la pertenencia en exclusiva de las expresiones de placer de su esposa. Pero claro, eso era pensando en Camille como compañera. Con Candy no había manera de controlar nada, y mucho menos sus instintos.

—Quiero que esa mujer abandone mi casa —la voz todavía afectada de Candy lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Seguía de espaldas a él, nerviosa, intentando cubrirse.

—Su madre es el ama de llaves de Lakewood, es una buena mujer que nos ha servido fielmente durante muchos años. Está ausente cuidando a un familiar y no regresará hasta la semana que viene. Le debemos, como muestra de respeto, aguardar su regreso y que decida dónde quiere enviar a su hija.

Se anudó el cordón de los calzones de cuero y se arregló la camisa. Detuvo sus movimientos cuando Candy se volvió hacia él, furibunda.

—Pues si en tan alta estima teníais a esa mujer, no deberíais haber metido a su hija en vuestra cama.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que estuvo en mi cama? Solo la has ocupado tú. —Se cruzó de brazos y la observó, atento a cualquier reacción.

—Mejor. Así no tendré que pedir que la quemen. No dormiré en el lecho donde mi marido ha yacido con otras mujeres, ni quiero compartir el mismo espacio que esa sirvienta. Si no sale del castillo, lo haré yo.

—Creí que había quedado claro cuál era mi elección. ¿Quieres que lo repita?

—Quiero dejar de ver su cara cada vez que me levante o pasee por mi casa —pese a la promesa implícita de repetir las caricias y los besos de Albert, Candy no se dejó distraer.

—Entre ella y yo no hay nada, dejó de haberlo hace tiempo. Y así se lo hice saber infinidad de veces, pero ella parece no comprenderlo. Solo tenemos que esperar un poco de tiempo, hasta que su madre regrese. Compréndelo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que la eches de tus tierras, te pido que no tenga que compartir su presencia. Que viva, duerma y trabaje fuera del castillo hasta que su madre regrese. No te compartiré con ella. Ni siquiera sus miradas.

—¿Es el amor lo que te hace celarme de esa forma o el orgullo?—Albert la presionó sin saber bien por qué. Pero desde que había descubierto la historia del medallón, necesitaba una declaración de amor. Aunque no la mereciera.

—No mereces una declaración. —Candy levantó la barbilla desafiante e inconscientemente se tocó el collar, como si hubiese leído su mente. Acarició el corazón entre sus dedos—. Pero sí, quizá sea el amor y el respeto que me debo a mí misma lo que me han hecho reaccionar así. Quiero que se vaya.

Candy sabía que estaba tensando mucho las cosas, que Albert se sentía presionado entre el deber con la madre de Eliza y sus exigencias, que no era un hombre acostumbrado a acatar órdenes, pero no podía permitir que aquella mujer que se había abalanzado sobre su marido, insultado su inteligencia y gritado a los cuatro vientos los placeres que él le había proporcionado, siguiera campando a sus anchas por el castillo. Cuanto antes entendiera todo el mundo que era la señora del castillo y la mujer del laird, mejor.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Preparé esta tarde las pocas pertenencias que tengo y marcharé a Carlisle. Mi tío Desmon me recibirá con los brazos abiertos cuando le diga que mi marido no ha sabido tratarme con el respeto que merezco.

Albert la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Una vez te dije que el sitio de mi esposa eran mi cama y mi casa. No quiero volverlo a repetir y ten por seguro que nunca dejaré que faltes a esa promesa.

Candy lo empujó, pero no consiguió liberarse. Quieta, admiró de nuevo esos ojos que tantas noches la habían perseguido en sueños y esos labios carnosos que había deseado que poseyeran los suyos desde que probó el placer de sus besos. Despacio, acercó su rostro al de Albert, lo besó hasta que lo supo totalmente rendido a sus atenciones, y fue entonces cuando aprovechó para morder con fuerza su labio inferior para liberarse de su amarre.

Albert gruñó, la soltó y con el dorso de la mano se limpió la herida del labio.

—Perfecto, entonces. Ordenaré que saquen las cosas de esa mujer y la trasladen fuera del castillo hasta que llegue su madre. ¿Necesitáis algo más de mí, esposo?

Que si necesitaba algo más de ella... Por Dios, volvería a despojarla de la ropa que tan cuidadosamente se había colocado y no la dejaría salir de allí como castigo al mordisco que le acaba de dar. Y no solo eso, no le daría tregua hasta que confesara de nuevo lo que sentía por él mientras la hacía suya una y otra vez. No obstante, se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos y a no presionarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Tampoco quería analizar por qué necesitaba que Candy le dijera que lo amaba, se sentía tremendamente egoísta por querer escucharlo, ya que él no podía ofrecerle lo mismo. Pero era satisfactorio, incluso sanador saberse amado por esa mujer.

—Ordénalo —contestó. Candy sonrió satisfecha—. Pero no esperes que deje pasar este desafío. Me lo cobraré cada noche, esposa. Empezando por la de hoy.

Candy enrojeció y levantó la barbilla.

—Si ese será vuestro castigo, mucho me temo, esposo, que alimentáis mi rebeldía.

Orgullosa, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. No pudo ver la sonrisa taimada de Albert ni la promesa pecaminosa en sus ojos; estaba demasiado abochornada por la confesión abierta de cuánto le agradaban sus atenciones.

—No hemos terminado.

Se giró y lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso pensaba volver a desnudarla y tomarla de nuevo? La expresividad de su rostro, que reflejó sus dudas, provocó que Albert soltara una carcajada que la avergonzara mucho más. Acercó una silla para ella al escritorio y él ocupó su lugar tras él.

—No será tan pronto, esposa. Cuando caiga la noche… —Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se acercó despacio hacia ella, que como hipnotizada por sus ojos no pudo mover ni un solo músculo. Finalmente, Albert se alejó y con una mano señaló para que tomara asiento. Candy accedió con rapidez para que el temblor de sus piernas no la pusiera en evidencia—. La próxima semana realizaremos una fiesta aquí en el castillo con motivo de nuestro enlace.

Candy levantó las cejas, escéptica.

—Hace muchos años que los Andrew no somos anfitriones de un evento. —Decidió obviar el gesto de Candy y siguió hablando—. Se suspendieron todo tipo de celebraciones tras la muerte de mi madre. —Carraspeó y dejó sus recuerdos de lado. Apenas era un niño cuando su madre los dejó—Miembros de todos los clanes vecinos acudirán a nuestra llamada y serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos. Serás la encargada de la organización, las comidas y alojamiento de los clanes.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo? —le interrumpió— Vos no celebráis nuestro enlace, porque no lo quisisteis ni os satisface esta unión. Lo hacéis por otra razón.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto me satisface. —La miró con insistencia, desnudándola de nuevo con la mirada—. Pero ese es otro tema. Eres demasiado inteligente, mujer. Bruce pretende realizar unos juegos aquí en Lakewood dentro de unos meses para tantear el apoyo de los clanes del norte. Sin embargo, está al corriente de las malas relaciones que existen entre los Andrew y los Gordon, así que quiere que arreglemos nuestras diferencias antes de que se realicen los juegos.

—Y la fiesta por nuestro enlace va a servir para limar asperezas.

—Esa es la idea.

—Perfecto. Seré la anfitriona que deseáis.

—La celebración también puede ser una especie de entrenamiento. Cuando realicemos los juegos vendrán muchos clanes y será más complicado organizarlo todo, además necesitaremos más seguridad, pero de ese tema me encargaré yo.

—¿Queréis decir que existe la posibilidad de que los hombres que atacaron mi clan estén entre ellos? —apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia Albert.

—Puede ser. Tengo la sospecha de que acudirán, no dejarán pasar la oportunidad de ver cómo se desenvuelven los aspirantes al trono. Tenemos que estar ojo avizor.

—De acuerdo. Ahora explicadme la enemistad entre vos y los Gordon. Si tengo que tratar con ellos, merezco saber a qué atenerme.

Albert sonrió y se recostó en el sillón. Su mujer no tenía un pelo de tonta, sabía que algo tramaba y no se quedaría satisfecha con una protocolaria respuesta para salir del paso.

—Durante años, los Gordon y los Andrew hemos estado enfrentados. En realidad, durante décadas. Un día, por razones que no vienen al caso, firmamos una tregua y nuestra relación se volvió cordial, como la de cualquier clan vecino. Hasta que hace unos cinco años, de repente, el líder de su clan nos prohibió acceder a sus tierras. No solo eso, también se negó a reunirse con nosotros para aclarar cuál pudiera ser el motivo de su cambio de actitud. Tan solo recibimos por toda respuesta una amenaza: si nos atrevíamos a acercarnos siquiera al linde de sus dominios, acabaría con nosotros uno a uno. Esta nueva invitación, en la que queda patente que tanto los Bruce como los Balliol nos apoyan gracias a nuestro enlace, es la excusa perfecta para un nuevo acercamiento. En caso de tener que enfrentarnos a una guerra contra Eduardo, o incluso contra los nobles si al final esta tregua de paz entre ellos se rompe, necesitaré que Lakewood esté protegido. Si cuento con el apoyo de los Gordon, me aseguraré de que mis tierras y mi gente estén a salvo. Sus tierras nos propiciarían una buena defensa si contáramos con su apoyo y se unieran a nuestro bando. Necesitamos esos juegos. Bruce debe averiguar qué clanes son afines a su causa y, en el caso de los Gordon, no lo tenemos muy claro.

Candy tomó asiento frente a su marido de nuevo, se alisó la falda del vestido e intentó asimilar toda la información.

—De acuerdo. Entiendo la importancia de todo lo que me habéis contado. Sin embargo, pasáis por alto el problema principal con los Gordon. Y es que los ofendisteis y no sabéis por qué. Hasta que no solucionéis eso, ni el apoyo de Bruce ni de Balliol os servirá de nada en ese conflicto.

—Fue de la noche a la mañana. Nosotros no les ofendimos.

—Sin embargo ellos parecen creer que sí —meditó Candy en voz alta hasta que una posibilidad surgió en su mente—. Vos, puede que no. Quizá vuestro padre tampoco, pero es evidente que algún Andrew lo hizo. —No necesitó más tiempo para entender quién y cómo habían agraviado a los Gordon—. Puedo averiguar qué sucedió.

—No quiero eso de ti. Quiero que te encargues de los preparativos. Simplemente. De asignar las estancias de los invitados durante los dos días, de planificar las comidas y nada más. En definitiva, de ser su anfitriona. Sé que con Sarah ausente y ahora dos manos menos—dijo refiriéndose a Eliza—, será muy complicado.

—Dos manos son de ayuda, pero no imprescindibles, no notaréis la ausencia de de esa sirvienta, no tenéis que preocuparos —dijo irónica—. Cuento con Dorothy y las demás mujeres del castillo. No temáis por vuestra reputación en la organización del festejo, ni tampoco en los juegos, esposo. No os dejaré en mal lugar. —Se levantó molesta por su desconfianza y caminó hacia la puerta.

Albert sabía que Candy haría lo posible porque resultaran un éxito, no lo dudaba. Pero sí temía por su salud, apenas hacía unos días que se había recuperado y no quería que se esforzara demasiado y recayera. Sin embargo, ella había entendido que le recriminaba haber echado a Eliza porque le importaba aquella mujer y que además dudaba de sus capacidades.

—Candy. —La joven se detuvo con la mano en la puerta—. Confío en ti, sé que lo harás bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, las mujeres de tu clan estarán encantadas de venir a tu llamaba. Solo házmelo saber y lo prepararé todo.

—Así lo haré.

Candy salió de la estancia y al pasar por el salón en busca de Dorothy se encontró con las miradas de complicidad de los miembros del clan. Las arrugas de su falda y su corpiño destrozado, junto con el desorden de su cabello y el rubor de sus mejillas eran la evidencia de lo sucedido dentro de aquella estancia. Con la cabeza alta, pasó entre las mesas hasta que llegó a las escaleras y subió a escape a su alcoba. Detrás de sí tan solo se escucharon las risas y brindis por la nueva señora del castillo.

Ya en su habitación, su doncella se sobresaltó al verla entrar tan acalorada, aunque de inmediato sonrió al verla de esa guisa y siguió ordenando la ropa en los cajones. Sin más premura, Candy buscó directamente el consejo de Dorothy mientras se despojaba del vestido, inservible, y lo cambiaba por otro. Ella sabría cómo realizar los preparativos para la fiesta. La mujer se entusiasmó tanto con la idea que contagió a Candy. De pronto, su vida tenía otro sentido, ya no pasaría las horas mano bajo mano encerrada entre las murallas del castillo. Había algo importante que hacer y, además, bajo su dirección. Estaba muy ilusionada y miles de ideas bullían en su cabeza cuando las dos mujeres bajaron a la despensa para planificar las comidas de los dos días de fiesta. Y allí, bajo el umbral de la puerta, la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando se encontró con Eliza Estaba sentada a la mesa tomando una especie de infusión, pero por la crispación de sus manos y el rubor de sus mejillas se veía todavía visiblemente alterada. La cocinera y las demás mujeres trajinaban por la estancia al tiempo que reprendían el comportamiento de la impetuosa mujer.

—Tienes que asumir tu lugar en este castillo —la amonestó la cocinera—. Tu madre estaría abochornada de tu comportamiento. Te comportas como una buscona. El laird está casado y como tal debes respetarlo, sobre todo a su mujer.

—¡Cállate, vieja entrometida! ¿Qué sabrás tú de la relación del laird conmigo?

—Lo mismo que todas —intervino una tercera—. Que te echó a ti de su sala de reuniones para yacer con ella. Que no tiene ojos para nadie más que para su esposa y que sus prioridades están claras. Lo evidente, querida. Sabemos lo que es evidente.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó fuera de sí.

Candy decidió que había llegado el momento de intervenir y hacer notar su presencia. Carraspeó y dio un paso adelante.

En cuanto las mujeres la vieron entrar, todo quedó en silencio. Miró a Eliza que despechada, la apuñalaba con la mirada. Era el momento de zanjar el asunto. Cuanto antes mejor.

—Debes recoger tus cosas y abandonar el castillo. A partir de este momento no trabajarás aquí. Vivirás en una de las casas del pueblo hasta que regrese tu madre y decida dónde debe enviarte.

Todas las miradas, asombradas, se desviaron a Eliza, que enrojeció como la grana, pero sorprendentemente se recostó en la silla y sonrió con suficiencia.

—El laird no lo permitirá —dijo altiva.

—Mi esposo ha dado la orden de que salgas del castillo lo más pronto posible. Si no lo haces voluntariamente, enviará a alguien para que te acompañe.

—¡Mientes! —Se levantó y se lanzó amenazadoramente sobre Candy mientras las mujeres impedían que se acercara, sujetándola con firmeza, y Dorothy se interponía entre ella y su señora—. Una mujer como tú no puede hacerlo feliz. Al laird le gustan las mujeres dóciles y complacientes, que acaten todas sus órdenes y lo respeten.

Candy apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sí, posiblemente la odiosa de Eliza tuviera razón y su veneno hubiese acertado de pleno. Camille también tenía ese carácter dulce y complaciente, pero la esposa del laird y señora del castillo era ella, con sus defectos y virtudes, y contra eso no había discusión posible.

—Quizás esas fueran sus preferencias antes de casarse conmigo, pero ahora creo que está claro a quién prefiere mi esposo. No soy yo la que se va de Lakewood, eres tú. Fuera. —Señaló con un dedo la puerta.

Entre todas las mujeres que había en la cocina ayudaron a sacar a Eliza mientras esta gritaba y maldecía a Candy presa de la desesperación. En cuanto la cocina se quedó vacía, y no tuvo todas las miradas fijas en ella, se dejó caer en una silla. Aunque aparentara frialdad y dureza, estaba a punto de derrumbarse. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que había salido de su habitación y ya se había enfrentado a una examante despechada, a los miembros de su nuevo clan y a su marido. Bueno, el enfrentamiento con Albert había sido satisfactorio, no se podía quejar. Sin lugar a dudas, el mejor momento del día, pero estaba exhausta. Dorothy le entregó un vaso de agua y le acarició los rizos mientras sonreía orgullosa de su señora. Se mantuvo en silencio, dándole espacio y permitiendo que se recuperara ofreciendo su presencia tranquilizadora como apoyo.

En cuanto las mujeres regresaron a la cocina se situaron visiblemente incómodas alrededor de la mesa esperando instrucciones de la joven pero valerosa mujer del laird. Candy tomó aire y se dispuso a poner de su parte a las mujeres del clan. Que una de ellas fuera una descarriada no significaba que las demás lo fueran, y mucho menos que lo aprobaran. Así lo habían demostrado con sus comentarios antes de percibir su presencia en la cocina.

—Lamento el espectáculo del que habéis sido testigos. Mi intención era que se hiciera todo de manera mucho más discreta, pero…

—Señora —la interrumpió la cocinera—, cualquiera de nosotras habría sacado de los pelos a la mujer que quisiera meterse en el lecho de nuestro esposo. Habéis sido muy correcta y, si me permite decirlo, demasiado comedida para la situación.

Candy asintió. Vio sinceridad y solidaridad en los ojos de la parte femenina de su clan y agradeció el gesto indicándoles que tomaran asiento alrededor de la enorme mesa de madera.

—Dentro de aproximadamente siete días habrá una fiesta en el castillo por nuestro enlace. Necesito vuestra ayuda para la organización. Vendrán familias de algunos clanes vecinos y debemos demostrarles cuán hospitalarios somos los Andrew. Me gustaría que pudiéramos trabajar hombro con hombro para que todo salga a la perfección. ¿Queréis ayudarme? —Observó la sorpresa y la emoción en los ojos de las mujeres mientras una a una asentían y le sonreían con afecto. Candy empezó a relajarse y a conversar distendidamente con ellas mientras surgían ideas y elaboraban una lista sobre todo lo que necesitarían disponer para que la fiesta fuera un éxito.

Hacía muchos años que no organizaban un evento de esas dimensiones en sus tierras. Algunas de aquellas mujeres, las más jóvenes, no lo habían vivido. Desde que falleció la madre de Albert se suspendieron todo tipo de celebraciones. Sin duda la joven señora del castillo había traído la alegría de nuevo a Lakewood.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Candy pasó el resto de la tarde con las mujeres del clan haciendo inventario de la despensa y organizando cómo y dónde dormirían los invitados durante los dos días de fiesta decretados. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena estaba tan cansada que apenas tenía apetito, no obstante, se presentó en el salón dispuesta a ocupar su lugar al lado de Albert Este aún no había llegado, ni Anthony tampoco, pero su suegro ya estaba sentado a la mesa y la invitó a hacerlo junto a él. Era un hombre imponente, al igual que sus hijos, pero la enfermedad parecía haberlo hecho encoger. De vez en cuando, un acceso de tos lo hacía doblarse por la mitad y sus manos temblaban cuando tomaba la copa para acercarla a sus labios. Pero eso no impidió que entablaran una agradable conversación y que Willian la pusiera al tanto de los clanes que los visitarían.

—Los McDylon, los McDougal y los Gordon, que son nuestros vecinos más cercanos y…

—¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? —lo interrumpió.

—Claro, muchacha. Decidme.

—¿Qué ocurrió para que los Gordon y los Andrew hayan estado enfrentados durante años?

—¿Te refieres a esta última enemistad o a la anterior?

—A la anterior, tengo entendido que de esta última nadie sabe el porqué.

Willian asintió, tomó su jarra de cerveza y dio un largo trago antes de empezar a relatar la historia.

—Supongo que os habréis percatado de la espada que hay a vuestra espalda. — Candy giró la cabeza y asintió. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta, si era la más grande e imponente que había visto en su vida? Reparó en ella desde que entró en el salón por primera vez—. Era de mi padre. Albert Andrew, era el hombre más grande y fuerte de estas tierras, el Gigante, lo llamaban. Sus cualidades físicas así como su sentido del honor le precedían. Era un buen laird, se preocupaba por su clan y jamás desatendía sus obligaciones. Pero bueno, es de los Gordon que queréis que os hable, os he contado esto para que empecéis a entender, ya sabréis por qué. Como os iba diciendo, el principal conflicto que hemos tenido con los Gordon ha sido siempre por las tierras; ellos afirmaban que el vado que hay al este y el molino les pertenecían, mientras que los Andrew hemos sabido que esas tierras eran nuestras. Un día, llegó hasta aquí uno de los trabajadores del molino, ensangrentado y casi inconsciente. Los Gordon lo estaban atacando, sabían que gran parte de los hombres del clan habían marchado a por provisiones y los Andrew estábamos en inferioridad. Intentamos por todos los medios impedir que mi padre fuera. Mi madre y yo le rogamos que esperara el regreso del resto del clan, pero su sentido del honor no se lo permitió. Jamás dejaría que su gente sufriera y muriera mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados. Con apenas cinco hombres más, marchó al encuentro de los Gordon. Todo un clan contra un gigante. Según cuentan, pues yo era todavía un niño y no pude verlo, la visión de mi padre blandiendo esa espada atemorizó a los Gordon durante años. No obstante, nadie es inmune a la muerte. Necesitaron veinte hombres para trasladar el cadáver de mi padre, y no fueron de nuestro clan. El laird Gordon alabó el valor y el sentido de la justicia de mi padre cuando nos trajeron su cuerpo inerte. La acción de mi padre lo había dejado en evidencia, había arriesgado su vida por la de su clan mientras que él había atacado a traición, cuando sabía que éramos más vulnerables. Avergonzado, el anterior Douglas Gordon pactó la paz con los Andrew. El molino todavía nos pertenece, pero el vado es de los Gordon. Desde entonces, nuestras relaciones han sido tirantes pero cordiales, hasta hace cinco años que nos prohibieron pisar sus tierras.

—Mi padre nos contó a Camille y a mí la historia del gigante de las Highlands cuando éramos pequeñas, pero jamás pensé que fuera cierta.

—Muchacha, estáis desposada con el nieto del Gigante. A veces pienso si no será su espíritu el que habita el cuerpo de mi hijo. Son tan iguales… Su sentido del honor, de la justicia. Anthony no es así, es más como yo. Sopesamos los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión. Pero Albert…, no sé si al ponerle el nombre de su abuelo, marcamos su destino y definimos su carácter.

Candy estaba todavía conmocionada por las palabras de Willian cuando Dorothy apareció junto a ella.

—Mi señora. —Se agachó para susurrarle al oído—. Vuestro esposo ha ordenado que se os sirva la cena en vuestros aposentos y os retiréis del salón de inmediato.

—¿Con qué motivo? ¿No cenaré con él?

—El laird ya os está esperando allí, señora

—Oh… —Candy enrojeció y, presta, se puso en pie—. Si me disculpáis, mi señor, cenaré en mis aposentos. Muchas gracias por contarme la historia de nuevo, habéis despertado recuerdos agradables en mí, pues fue mi padre el primero en narrarme las hazañas del Gigante, al tiempo que me habéis ayudado a comprender mejor a mi esposo.

Se despidió de su suegro con un cálido beso en la mejilla y marchó con rapidez.

—Reponed fuerzas, muchacha, y agotadlas después. ¡Quién fuera joven de nuevo! —Willian levantó la jarra y brindó por su nuera mientras la veía irse a toda prisa al encuentro de su hijo. Una sonrisa cómplice asomó a sus labios, esa pareja estaba hecha el uno para el otro. Albert había encontrado su mitad, ahora solo faltaba Anthony…

Candy subió rápido las escaleras, demasiado, pues cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación tenía la respiración tan acelerada que incluso jadeaba. Inspiró hondo varias veces hasta que se decidió a entrar. Estaba mentalizada para ver a Albert allí, pero no para encontrárselo de esa guisa. Se había quitado la camisa y llevaba el cordón de los calzones de cuero aflojado. Apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana y cruzado de brazos, la devoraba con la mirada.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó.

Despacio, y sin quitarle ojo de encima, Candy obedeció y apoyó la espalda en la hoja de madera. Seguía respirando con dificultad, pero ahora no sabía si era por la subida de las escaleras o por el extraño y excitante ambiente de la habitación.

—Acércate —volvió a exigir.

Candy dudó durante unos instantes, pero como atraída por una fuerza invisible, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Apenas se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que Albert estirara el brazo, enlazara su cintura y la pegara con rudeza a su cuerpo. Sorprendida por aquel arrebato, volvió a jadear entre sus brazos, un suspiro corto que murió sobre la boca de Albert cuando este, sin más preámbulos, la besó con hambre y desesperación, como si la cena fuera ella. Candy tan solo tardó unos instantes en reaccionar antes de aferrarse a sus hombros y entregarse a la pasión. Respondió saliendo al encuentro de su lengua y paladeó el sabor de la bebida espirituosa que, de seguro, su esposo había estado tomando mientras la esperaba. También absorbió el ronco sonido que salió de su garganta y se deleitó con la caricia de sus manos sobre su talle y el ascenso lento pero seguro, hacia sus pechos. Tiró del cabello de Candy para que dejara al descubierto su cuello y la piel marfileña de su escote, agachó la cabeza y mordió allí donde latía el pulso acelerado de la muchacha al tiempo que empezaba a tirar del corpiño para liberarla de la ropa.

—No… —murmuró.

Albert apenas apartó la boca de su piel.

—¿No? ¿No a qué, esposa? —respondió irónico.

—No me rompas el vestido… —Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Albert sobre la humedad de sus besos

—Ordenaré que te cosan más, cuantos desees. —Y sin más preámbulos rasgó la tela y la deslizó por sus hombros. La dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba para tener libre acceso a su busto. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo, de rodillas, y comenzó una tortuosa y excitante adoración de sus pechos. Los succionó, mordió y calmó con su lengua hasta hacerla enloquecer. Candy no estaba segura de poder seguir manteniéndose en pie, el temblor de sus rodillas así lo atestiguaba. Candy, atento a las reacciones de su esposa y a la debilidad que empezaba a notar en sus piernas, se levantó, la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama. Terminó de quitarle el vestido, inservible —uno más—, y la dejó totalmente desnuda para su deleite. La estudió con detenimiento, cada lunar, cada depresión y montículo. Y ella se dejó mirar. Dejó que Albert adorara su cuerpo y fantaseó con la idea de que el deseo también se convirtiera en amor, que algún día esa devoción también significara que le había entregado su corazón.

—No sabes lo que me provocas. No eres consciente del poder que tienes sobre mí y que no soy capaz de controlar —confesó Albert

—No quiero que lo controles. Quiero que me lo demuestres.

Albert sonrió de medio lado.

—Así sea.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Candy retiró sus calzones y mostró su desnudez sin pudor alguno, preparado para hacerlos disfrutar a ambos de una noche de entrega sin reservas.

Sobre el jergón, separó una de las piernas de su mujer y comenzó besando su empeine, siguió con sus atenciones hasta llegar al muslo y posicionarse en su objetivo. Candy se tensó e intentó cerrar las piernas. No comprendía qué pretendía Albert hacer ahí abajo. Pero él no se lo permitió, la resistencia duró lo que tardó la boca de su esposo en colocarse sobre ella. Arqueó su espalda y abrió los ojos, incapaz de comprender cómo aquello podía proporcionarle tanta satisfacción. Comenzó a moverse inquieta y a retorcerse mientras Albert conquistaba y reclamaba esa parte íntima.

Excitado y satisfecho por las reacciones de Candy a sus atenciones, no cejó hasta que ella alcanzó el éxtasis y gritó su nombre. Orgulloso e incapaz de contenerse, se cernió sobre ella, sujetó su cabeza para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, y conectados por sus miradas, se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo, húmedo y suave, que lo acogía y abrazaba con desesperación.

Juntos llegaron al clímax y así, unidos, permanecieron hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron y Albert se dejó caer a su lado. Sintió a Candy moverse, quizá con la intención de cubrirse o incluso alejarse del lecho, así que alargó el brazo y tiró de ella hasta que la recostó sobre su pecho.

—Todavía no estoy listo para moverme.

—Deberíamos cubrirnos.

—¿Tienes frío?

Candy se acurrucó contra él cuando un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió. No era la temperatura de la estancia lo que provocaba esa reacción de su cuerpo. No cabía duda de que en el lecho se entendían, pero fuera de él… Y ahora que habían terminado, volverían las discusiones y los reproches.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Candy. Albert se incorporó y los cubrió a ambos con las pieles que había a los pies de la cama.

—Solucionado.

—Debéis tener hambre —murmuró junto a su cuello.

Albert cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró, decepcionado.

—Candy, deja de tratarme con cortesía. No lo haces mientras hacemos el amor, ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo después?

—Porque tengo miedo —se sinceró.

—¿De mí? —Albert levantó la barbilla de Candy para que lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿Te he asustado?

—No son vuestros actos lo que temo, sino las palabras que me dedicáis, que me duelen más que cualquier golpe. —Candy apretó el colgante, como hacía cada vez que temía que él la hiriera.

—No quiero hacerte daño —su mirada torturada así lo afirmaba.

—Que no sea queriendo no quiere decir que no duela.

—Sé qué es lo que te gustaría oír…

Ahí estaba otra vez, iba a hacerla sufrir de nuevo, se removió entre sus brazos hasta sentarse al borde del lecho y darle la espalda al tiempo que se cubría.

—No te vayas, Candy. Escúchame, por favor. —Albert se incorporó y se acercó a su espalda; aunque ni siquiera la rozaba, Candy notó el calor de su cuerpo tras ella— Tendría que ser un necio para no ver lo importante que eres para mí, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Prometo medir mis palabras para no hacerte sufrir, pero no quiero que sigas alejándote de mí y marcando las distancias con ese trato frío e impersonal. Nos pertenecemos, y yo cuido lo que es mío. Tú, eres mía.

Besó con suavidad la curva de su hombro, la abrazó por la cintura y la volvió a recostar. Se pegó contra su espalda y acarició la curva de sus caderas esperando una respuesta de su parte. Pero Candy estaba demasiado emocionada para pronunciar sonido alguno que no fuera un sollozo. ¿Albert sentía algo por ella? Su pecho estaba a punto de explotar de gozo, sin embargo, también existía la posibilidad de que su severo sentido del honor fuera el que lo hubiese hecho reaccionar. Era su esposa y debía tratarla y corresponder como tal. Sea como fuere, no quiso negarse el placer de disfrutar de ese momento. Se apretó contra él, tomó la mano que acariciaba sus caderas y la acercó a sus labios. La besó con devoción y la apretó contra su pecho. Albert enterró la cabeza entre la maraña de rizos del cabello de su esposa y suspiró aliviado.

—Yo sí tengo hambre —murmuró Candy—. ¿Quieres…, quieres que acerque los platos?

Albert sonrió, satisfecho.

—Me encantaría.

Despacio, salió de la cama, intentó cubrirse para acercarse a la mesa sobre la que había un plato de queso, pan, cecina y algo de fruta, pero en el último momento, Albert tiró de la tela y la dejó desnuda. Sonrió de medio lado apoyado sobre un codo, mientras la retaba a caminar desnuda.

Sorprendida, pero no dispuesta a dejarse avergonzar, se levantó y anduvo por la estancia con su contoneo natural. El cabello desordenado se mecía sobre su espalda y algunas puntas acariciaban su trasero.

Albert no perdió detalle de ninguna de las bondades de su cuerpo, y menos cuando Candy giró sobre sus talones, con los platos en la mano y caminó hacia él, ruborizada, pero con la cabeza erguida. El cuerpo de Albert hacía rato que estaba dispuesto, ahora estaba desesperado por poseerla de nuevo. Dejó la comida sobre el mueble que había junto a su esposo y se dispuso a regresar a su lado de la cama cuando Albert la sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta hacerla rodar y posicionarse sobre ella.

—¿No tenías hambre? —sonrió Candy bajo su cuerpo.

—Y la tengo. Pero de ti.

Cuando el sol se coló por la ventana, Candy amaneció con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro y un agradable agarrotamiento de sus músculos que le recordaban la increíble noche que acababa de compartir con su esposo. Estiró el brazo, pero como era de esperar, Albert ya se había levantado. Se desperezó en la cama y aspiró el aroma del lado en el que había dormido su marido. ¿Podría el amor crecer? ¿Podría amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba? Hacía unos meses habría creído que no. Ahora comprendía que cada día que pasaba junto a su esposo el sentimiento crecía embriagándola de una sensación de euforia e ilusión que jamás había sentido.

Remoloneó durante un tiempo hasta que decidió levantarse, se aseó y tomó uno de los pocos vestidos que le quedaban; a ese paso, o acababa andando desnuda por el castillo o encerrada en la habitación por falta de ropa.

Cuando bajó al salón, todos habían desayunado ya y la vida en Lakewood seguía su habitual ajetreo. Se dirigió a las cocinas, donde encontró a Dorothy y al resto de mujeres.

—El laird ordenó que os dejáramos dormir —explicó la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Candy enrojeció, asintió y después de tomar el desayuno, organizó con las mujeres el aseo de las habitaciones de los invitados. Las airearon, cambiaron la ropa de cama, limpiaron e incluso ordenó que se recogieran flores para colocar en todas las estancias el día que empezaran a llegar los clanes.

Estaba atareada revisando de nuevo la despensa mientras las doncellas tendían la ropa, cuando notó una presencia a su espalda y escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dejándola encerrada allí dentro junto a alguien más. Nerviosa, se movió hacia la puerta, pero un brazo la sujetó y la pegó a una de las estanterías. A punto estuvo de gritar hasta que reconoció el inconfundible tacto de las manos de Albert sobre su rostro antes de que su boca se cerniera sobre ella y la besara hasta robarle el aliento. Cuando se separaron no estaba segura de no desmayarse.

—Ya puedes seguir —le anunció con voz ronca antes de abrir la despensa y salir con una sonrisa en los labios—. Señoras…

Saludó a la cocinera y demás sirvientas que lo miraron anonadadas para dirigir de inmediato la mirada hacia la despensa y ver salir a Candy con la misma sonrisa en el rostro hasta que se percató de la presencia de las mujeres y se retiró, ruborizada. Detrás de ella dejó risas y comentarios picantes que todavía la hicieron enrojecer más.

Necesitada de tomar aire fresco, anduvo un rato por el patio, pero los muros no hacían más que asfixiarla. Subió hasta las almenas y respiró hondo. Mientras su mirada se perdía en el lago se acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos. Todavía sentía el beso de Albert sobre ellos.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

Anthony apareció a su espalda sobresaltándola.

—¡Me has asustado!

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención. Venía a buscarte por si te apetecía dar un paseo por el bosque. —Levantó las cejas varias veces al tiempo que de detrás de la espalda se sacaba la pequeña espada que le había regalado.

—¡Oh! —exclamó doblemente ilusionada, por poder salir del castillo y por empezar a entrenar con Anthony—, ¿podemos?

—En realidad, he sido un oportunista. Albert pensaba acompañarte a pasear por los alrededores, pero se ha visto en la obligación de atender un asunto urgente del clan y me he ofrecido a hacerlo yo. Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo estarías llorando mi cadáver, pero al final ha accedido. Así que, mi señora —tendió el brazo—, ¿me concedéis el placer de un paseo?

Candy saltó de emoción y corrió a apoyarse sobre su cuñado. Por fin podría salir de Lakewood y, además, entrenar con la espada.

Traspasaron las puertas del castillo sonrientes, acompañados, cómo no, de Akir —esta vez por orden de Albert—, pero ajenos a la persona que los vigilaba oculta hasta que se perdieron en la espesura del bosque.

Candy sabía que adiestrarse en el manejo de la espada sería cansado y complejo, pero no pensó que tanto. Primero, Anthony le enseñó a sujetarla correctamente, y luego a golpear.

—Nadie esperará que sepas usar una espada, así que finge no saber. Lo primero que harán será intentar desarmarte, para lo cual, lo más seguro es que hagan este movimiento. —Anthony se lo mostró. Golpeó con su espada la de Candy y esta voló por los aires. Ante el enfurruñamiento de la joven, Anthony rió y Akir, solícito, puso los ojos en blanco y le devolvió la espada a su señora—. Por lo que para evitar que te desarmen, debes hacer esto.

Anthony se aferró con fuerza a su claymore y le enseñó el movimiento. Repitieron varias veces hasta que Candy fue capaz de no perder el arma. Tiempo después, agotada, con el sudor perlando su frente y resbalando entre sus pechos, las manos doloridas y un moretón en el trasero tras haber terminado con sus posaderas en el suelo al intentar repeler un ataque de su cuñado, Candy entró en sus aposentos dispuesta a darse un baño. Anthony se había excusado infinidad de veces, y aunque no había sido culpa suya, se sentía responsable, por lo que ella le había asegurado que no sentía dolor, cuando lo cierto era que apenas podía andar sin cojear.

Mientras se fue despojando de la ropa, algunas de las mujeres se dedicaron a llenar la bañera de madera, las despachó antes de quedarse desnuda por completo para que no apreciaran el golpe y se quedó a solas con Dorothy, que la ayudó a entrar en el agua.

—¿Ordeno que suban vuestra comida aquí, señora?

—No, Dorothy. Bajaré de inmediato, solo necesito unos momentos para que mis músculos se relajen.

—¿Habéis salido a pasear o a talar árboles?

—¡Oh, Dorothy! Si supieras…

—Dejadlo. No me lo digáis. No quiero ser cómplice de vuestras travesuras. —Negando con la cabeza, la mujer salió de la estancia cargada con el vestido de Candy para lavarlo y cerró tras de sí.

Sola, se permitió relajarse. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde de la tina. Ni siquiera cuando la puerta se abrió se percató. Solo cuando una mano se coló dentro del agua y comenzó a acariciar su pierna se incorporó con rapidez, lo que provocó que su dolorido trasero se resintiera e hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Albert entrecerró los ojos y la miró con atención.

—Nada. Es que me habéis…, me has asustado —rectificó.

Su busto sobresalía ahora del agua y la atención de Albert se centró en las gotas que resbalaban por él y regresaban a su origen. Se incorporó y tendió una mano para que ella hiciera lo propio. Dudó un instante, pero estaba segura de que si no obedecía, sería capaz de levantarla él mismo. Tomó su mano y se levantó despacio, dejando que el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo. No fue un intento de seducción, más bien una combinación de movimientos cautos para mitigar el dolor de su nalga. No obstante, para su esposo resultó sumamente excitante. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos sin importar que su ropa acabara mojada. De hecho, desde que había entrado en la estancia había pensado quitársela.

—Nos deben estar esperando para comer —susurró Candy junto a su boca.

—Que esperen. Su laird tiene asuntos importantes que atender.

—¿Cómo de importantes?

—Inaplazables.

Albert no sabía qué le estaba pasando. No entendía esa necesidad de buscarla a cada momento, de aspirar su aroma, besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento y sí, poseer su cuerpo. Sin duda aquella mujer lo había embrujado, pero que nadie rompiera aquel hechizo porque jamás se había sentido como cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

La dejó de pie frente a la cama mientras se quitaba la ropa. Sonrió cuando los dedos de Candy lo ayudaron a quedarse desnudo y cuando su cuerpo que pegó al suyo para sentir su piel. Enredó una mano en su cabello y descendió la otra hasta apretar su trasero contra su pelvis. La soltó de inmediato cuando un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Candy.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sin esperar respuesta, le dio la vuelta y descubrió el cardenal de su nalga—. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Despacio, Candy se giró para encararlo.

—En mi paseo, tropecé y caí sobre las raíces de un árbol.

—¿Caminabas hacia atrás? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡No! Es que resbalé.

—¿Tropezaste o resbalaste?

—¿Qué importancia tiene, Albert?

—Si has corrido algún peligro, mataré a mi hermano.

—He estado a salvo en todo momento. —Se acercó hasta él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. No ha sido culpa de nadie, sino de mi torpeza.

Acercó la boca a la base de su cuello y comenzó a recorrerlo con besos cortos.

Para Albert esa explicación fue más que suficiente. Su cerebro no podía pensar con claridad. Cierta parte de su anatomía reclamaba atenciones de manera inmediata.

—Esto nos obliga a modificar la posición inicial.

Se acostó en la cama y la puso a horcajadas sobre él. La duda se reflejaba en los ojos de Candy, pero después de los primeros movimientos, no tuvo nada que objetar y tomó las riendas de la situación.

Una semana después, apostados a las puertas de Lakewood, recibían al primer clan en acudir al festejo por su matrimonio. Candy no recordaba haber sido más feliz jamás. Durante el día se había ocupado de preparar la fiesta, había entrenado a escondidas con Anthony, y por la noche había hecho el amor con Albert. Todos los días. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente del otro y el hecho de que él la necesitara, que buscara su compañía e incluso le pidiera consejo sobre cómo solucionar algunos problemas del clan, era motivo más que suficiente para sentirse dichosa. Hacía noches que no tenía pesadillas y si algún mal sueño la atormentaba, Albert la acunaba entre sus brazos hasta que volvía a quedarse dormida.

Los McDylon resultaron ser un clan muy cordial. Su laird, un hombre orondo, de barba larga y sonrisa perenne, se deshizo en halagos sobre la nueva señora de Lakewood. Su cháchara competía con la de su esposa, que tampoco dejó de declamar y alabar el buen gusto de Albert. Sus hijos, copias idénticas del padre, no dejaron de mirarla con admiración, hasta que Albert carraspeó y los instó a entrar en el salón. Apenas habían tomado asiento, cuando anunciaron que los McDougal se acercaban. Albert la tomó por la cintura y la acompañó hacia las puertas del castillo. Al igual que los otros invitados, fueron saludados con efusividad y abrazos de cariño. Al contrario que Gilmer McDylon, Alistair McDougal era alto y espigado, de lengua afilada y humor inteligente; parecía tener especial interés en mofarse de los McDylon, ofensas que estos últimos se tomaban a risa y, por tanto, hacían que los McDougal se empecinaran una y otra vez en hacerlos desesperar. Los tres clanes en el salón empezaron a dar buena cuenta de la comida y la bebida, que corría a raudales de mesa en mesa. Entre risas y buena armonía discurrían conversaciones entre todos ellos. Entre todos, menos con Anthony, que permanecía sentado al lado de Candy con la mirada perdida en la puerta del salón, a la espera de que el vigía les avisara de la llegada de los Gordon.

—No vendrá… —murmuró.

No lo suficientemente bajo como para que Candy no lo escuchara.

—Sí lo hará —se acercó para susurrarle al oído— Los Gordon aceptaron la invitación.

—Pero aunque así sea, no es garantía suficiente de que ella venga. ¿Y cómo demonios sabéis de quién hablo? —se sorprendió.

—He atado cabos. Ellos se sienten ofendidos por los Andrew desde hace unos cinco años, y tú dices haber comprometido a una dama hace unos cinco años… —Apretó la mano de su cuñado sobre la mesa—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿no dices que desea verte muerto? —Anthony asintió y la miró sin comprender—. Entonces vendrá para verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Ya veo que las cosas con Albert avanzan satisfactoriamente. Este buen humor y ganas de chanza así lo atestiguan.

—Ves bien —sonrió y se giró al otro lado a atender a Fiona McDylon, que volvía a reclamar su atención.

Los demás hombres, tanto los McDylon como los McDougal, intentaban sonsacar información a Albert sobre Bruce. La intriga sobre quién se alzaría finalmente con el trono de Escocia, y las acciones que realizaría Bruce para garantizar su nombramiento, eran el tema preferido en las reuniones de clanes. Los Andrew no tenían ninguna duda sobre la fidelidad de sus invitados, aun así, los temas que trataba con Robert Bruce eran privados y no pensaba desvelarlos.

—Así que dentro de un mes, Bruce organizará unos juegos —comentó Alistair a Albert—. ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Quiere hacer ver a Escocia lo buen gobernante que puede llegar a ser? ¿O busca alianzas?

—Ambas cosas, supongo —respondió Albert de forma ambigua.

—El señor de Annandale sabe que cuenta con nuestro apoyo—levantó la copa Gilmer.

—Y con otra copa más, hasta apoyarías que nos gobernara un inglés— ironizó Alistair.

—¡Jamás! —Se levantó fingiéndose ofendido, alzó la copa, tomó la jarra y se la rellenó—. Haría falta más de una copa —rio a carcajadas.

La comida se alargó hasta la tarde. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse cuando la entrada del vigía en el salón detuvo la música y el rumor de las conversaciones. Tal y como había estado esperando Anthony, se anunció la llegada de los Gordon. Se puso de pie de inmediato, dispuesto a salir sin más demora, pero Albert lo retuvo cuando se proponía ir hacia el portón.

—Los recibiremos mi esposa y yo. Después de vuestra última pelea no creo que sea prudente que seas tú quien les abra las puertas.

A regañadientes, se quedó de pie en el salón, moviéndose inquieto de un lado a otro.

Candy no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa por conocer al clan vecino, caminaba con rapidez y estiraba el cuello para verlos cuanto antes. Al igual que las veces anteriores, Albert la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, pero esta vez la apretaba con más fuerza.

—Seguro que todo sale bien —intentó animarlo.

Por toda respuesta, Albert siguió mirando al frente, serio, y asintió con brevedad.

En cuanto los Gordon traspasaron las puertas de Lakewood, Candy no tuvo ninguna duda sobre la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de Anthony. Annie Gordon, tal y como se la presentaron más tarde, era una auténtica belleza. Su cabello negro, largo y ondulado en las puntas, y sus ojos de azul intenso enmarcados por oscuras y tupidas pestañas contrastaban con su piel blanca y perfecta. Candy no pudo evitar pensar que luciría mucho más bonita si en lugar del rictus serio de su rostro y mirada de indiferencia, sonriera y se mostrara más afable.

—Douglas Gordon, sed bienvenido a mi hogar. —Albert tendió el brazo y esperó a que el laird respondiera a su gesto.

—No estoy aquí por los Andrew —aclaró sin rodeos antes de apretar el antebrazo de Albert—. He venido porque así me lo pidió Bruce.

Albert apretó los dientes.

—Bienvenidos igualmente. —Candy presionó la mano que tenía enlazada en su cintura. Sin darse cuenta, la estrechaba con demasiada fuerza. Al percatarse, Albert aflojó su agarre—. Os presento a mi esposa, Candice Andrew.

La mirada de Douglas se dirigió a ella por primera vez, la miró de arriba abajo y ladeó la cabeza; la mano de Albert se crispó aún más en su cintura.

Finalmente, Douglas inclinó la cabeza y la saludó.

—Nos habían llegado rumores sobre las cualidades de la nueva señora de Lakewood —Tomó la mano de Candy y la besó—. Hay un hecho innegable: pese a todos sus defectos, los Andrew tienen buen ojo para las mujeres. Por desgracia.

Candy sonrió con timidez y asintió. Era evidente a quién iba dirigida esa frase. Al menos para Candy, ya que Albert entrecerró los ojos y lo miró sin comprender. No obstante, no quiso ahondar en la cuestión y se hizo a un lado para cederle acceso al salón.

El clan Gordon consistía en su laird Douglas, sus hijos Neal y Alec, su hija Annie y la doncella de esta, que apenas tendría unos años más que Candy y se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano. Aparte de ellos, los cinco guerreros que les acompañaban se quedaron fuera de las murallas en señal de respeto y confianza.

Saludaron a todos ellos. Especial interés en ella mostró el primogénito de los Gordon, era un guerrero imponente de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones . Retuvo durante demasiado tiempo su mano e incluso se permitió una ligera caricia a su muñeca antes de que Candy retirara la mano con rapidez, sorprendida por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre. Menos mal que Albert no se había dado cuenta, ya que saludaba a Annie en esos momentos, si no, los problemas con aquel clan se habrían agravado considerablemente. Cuando llegó el turno de saludar a Annie, Candy sonrió con afecto. Los hombres entraron y las dejaron atrás.

—Estaba deseando conoceros.

—¿Por qué motivo? —su invitada levantó las cejas recelosa.

—Sois, junto con vuestra dama de compañía, la única mujer joven de la fiesta. Por fin alguien afín con la que poder departir —sonrió Candy.

Annie pareció dudar durante unos instantes, observó cómo se alejaban su padre y sus hermanos, y se volvió a mirarla.

—No es mi dama de compañía, es mi hermana Patricia —susurró.

Candy sorprendida, se fijó en la mujer que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y en segundo plano. Eran evidentes las diferencias entre ambas hermanas, ya no solo físicas, puesto que Patricia tenía el cabello castaño y lacio, y un cuerpo algo más redondeado que el de su espigada hermana. También vestían de manera diferente. Mientras una llevaba un elaborado vestido, la otra vestía con sencillez y telas mucho más corrientes.

Candy se acercó hasta ella y tomó la mano de aquella mujer entre las suyas.

—Encantada de conoceros —sonrió afectuosa.

Patricia levantó la cabeza sorprendida y miró con sus grandes ojos ambarinos , asustada, a ambos lados, por si alguien la estaba observando. Era más bonita de lo que en un principio parecía, pero estaba demasiado pálida y lucía un atuendo descuidado.

Candy se obligó a soltarla ante la evidente incomodidad de la joven, que al momento se alejó de ella y se situó detrás de Annie.

—Os lo he dicho porque la aprecio y no quiero que se la trate como una criada, aunque haya venido aquí en esa calidad. Todos deben creer que viene como mi dama de compañía y no se separará de mí en ningún momento —soltó Annie a bocajarro.

—No entiendo.

—No tenéis nada que entender, tan solo comportaos como os he dicho —replicó la joven con dureza.

—Como deseéis. Pero yo jamás permitiría que mi hermana no ocupara su lugar junto a mí en la mesa. —Candy hizo un gesto con la mano y la invitó a entrar—. Adelante.

Por un instante, en los ojos de Annie apareció la duda, pero fue sustituida de inmediato por la frialdad. Inspiró hondo y entró en el salón.

Hacía meses que Anthony no la veía. Aunque se había adentrado a escondidas en sus tierras, no había tenido la suerte de verla ni de lejos. Al momento sus miradas se encontraron, intensas y de mensaje diferente. Mientras él deseaba acercarse, cargársela al hombro y desaparecer de allí, ella lo miró indiferente y desvió la mirada. Como si no significara nada.

—¡Maldición! —masculló. Prefería su odio a su indiferencia. Aprovechando la ocasión de que estaba con su cuñada, caminó resuelto hacia ella, sin desviar la mirada ni una sola vez. Tan solo Candy y Willian Andrew habían esperado y rezado para que no tuviera esa reacción. Para el padre de Anthony y Albert, aquello era la confirmación de sus sospechas. Más tarde tendría una conversación en privado con su hijo.

Para los Gordon, la reacción de Anthony no tardó en tener consecuencias. Al momento, Neal y Alec flanqueaban a Annie y a Patricia, y le impedían el acceso a su hermana.

Apretando los dientes, Anthony los miró con desprecio y pasó por su lado hasta situarse al lado de Candy.

—Si das un solo paso en dirección a mi hermana, poco me importará romper esta tregua y saltarme vuestra hospitalidad. Ensartaré mi espada en tu cuerpo con la facilidad que corta el cuchillo el queso—lo amenazó Neal en voz baja.

Anthony sonrió de medio lado, indolente.

—Cuando lo haga, no solo daré un paso. —Annie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por su atrevimiento. Anthony sonrió. Un gesto de advertencia hacia la joven, que en ese momento entendió que el ratón había entrado en la trampa del gato.

Anthony tendió el brazo a Candy, que tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que Annie

—Te acompañaré a la mesa, querida.

Cogida del brazo de su cuñado en dirección a la gran mesa, se aferró con fuerza a él.

—No es solo que ella quiera que te maten, es que tú te lo estás buscando.

—¿Sabes qué les pasa a las polillas cuando se acercan al fuego? No pueden evitar ir hacia su luz, aunque sepan que van a morir. Yo moriría por ella.

Dicho esto, la dejó acomodada al lado de Albert, que captó de inmediato su nerviosismo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, es solo que estoy cansada. Ha sido una semana muy intensa.

Se acercó a su cuello y murmuró bajo su oreja:

—Quizá debería dejarte descansar alguna noche.

—Quizá. —La respuesta de Candy no pareció ser del agrado de Albert, lo que provocó que ella riera a carcajadas—. O quizá, debería recuperarme de esta semana permaneciendo más tiempo en la cama. A tu disposición.

—No te quepa duda, mujer. Así será.

—¡No me extraña que estéis tan enamorado de vuestra esposa, laird Andrew! —interrumpió el momento Fiona McDylon—. Además de una belleza es una perfecta anfitriona.

Candy se ruborizó súbitamente. Por un instante, temió que Albert negara estar enamorado de ella delante de sus invitados, no obstante, este se limitó a levantar su copa y a brindar por las palabras de Fiona. La esperanza que durante estos días se había instalado en el pecho de Candy creció y se expandió. Agarró su colgante y rezó para que las palabras de aquella mujer fueran ciertas y Albert empezara a quererla.

Después de que la cena transcurriera dentro de un ambiente relajado, excepto por las miradas cruzadas de Anthony con Annie y la actitud de los hermanos de esta, Candy estaba deseando que empezara el baile y poder levantarse. En cuanto la música sonó, miró a Albert impaciente para que la acompañara, pero estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con los hombres. Todos menos uno estaban pendientes de la conversación. Anthony se levantó y se acercó hasta ella, le tendió la mano y la invitó a bailar. La sonrisa de agradecimiento de Candy no fue lo suficientemente grande.

—No sabes el favor que me has hecho. Ya empezaban a dormírseme las piernas.

—Lo he hecho por ti, pero también por mí. Necesitaba algo de acción o acabaría haciendo una locura. —Giró su muñeca e hizo rodar a Candy sobre sí misma.

— Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—¿En qué?

—¡Oh, vamos, Anthony! No te pediré que no te acerques a ella porque sé que no lo vas a hacer, pero prométeme que tomarás precauciones.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

—Prométemelo —le exigió—. No solo está en juego vuestra relación. Albert tiene esperanzas de que las relaciones con los Gordon se suavicen a partir de hoy.

—No os pondré en peligro —fue la respuesta con la que Candy se tuvo que conformar.

Todavía no había terminado la pieza, cuando el laird McDylon quiso ocupar el lugar de Anthony. Candy miró a Albert, pero este seguía departiendo sin prestarle atención. Bailó con él y disfrutó de la torpeza de aquel entrañable hombre, hasta que otra mano poderosa la tomó por la cintura y la apartó del viejo Gilmer. Candy se dio de bruces contra un pecho ancho y musculoso, pero supo de inmediato que no era el de su esposo.

Neal Gordon la sujetaba con excesiva intimidad y se empeñaba en acercarse demasiado. Candy volvió a mirar a hacia su marido, pero este seguía ignorándola. El primogénito del clan vecino chistó, gesto que llamó la atención de Candy.

—Si fuerais mía, no os quitaría ojo de encima.

—Pero no lo soy.

—Cierto, pero nunca se sabe. —Candy intentó alejarse de él, pero este se las arregló para hacer una pirueta e impedir su marcha— Tengo entendido que tampoco ibais a ser de Albert. Que él estaba enamorado de vuestra hermana.

—No creo que sean de vuestra incumbencia los pormenores de mi matrimonio —le respondió con dureza.

Neal la había herido. Le había dado donde más le dolía.

—Cierto también. Pero seguro que añoráis a un hombre que no piensa en otra mientras yace con vos. Sois lo suficiente mujer para nublar el juicio de cualquier varón, ¿por qué perder el tiempo con uno que no sabe apreciaros?

Candy quedó tan conmocionada que no supo qué contestar. ¿Sería cierto que Albert pensaba en Camille mientras hacía el amor con ella? Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y comenzó a respirar con rapidez.

—Buscaos a otra mujer, Gordon. Esta es mía. —Albert apareció de la nada. Con su gesto imperturbable y la frialdad de su voz los sorprendió a ambos.

—Afortunado vos. —Neal hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

—Vamos. —Tomó a Candy del brazo y la condujo escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con fuerza y la traspasó con la mirada. Parecía enfadado y Candy no sabía por qué. En apenas dos zancadas lo tuvo frente a ella, acorralándola contra la pared.

—¿Por qué has bailado con Neal Gordon?

—También lo he hecho con Anthony y con Gilmer McDylon. ¿Por qué no tendría que haberlo hecho con él?

—Porque a diferencia de mi hermano y el viejo Gilmer, Neal no había pedido mi permiso, y desde luego no se estaba comportando como ellos.

—Bueno, pues no me culpes a mí. Yo no podría saberlo. —Intentó empujarlo pero no lo movió ni un ápice de su sitio.

—Parecías disgustada, ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿Ha hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Candy se debatió entre decirle la verdad, lo que provocaría un enfrentamiento entre ambos clanes y mandar al traste las intenciones de paz, o callar. Se decidió por esto último.

—Si estaba disgustada no era por él — mintió—. Sino porque no me habéis prestado atención.

—¿No me mientes? —la miró con suspicacia.

—Que tu no me extrañes o mi presencia no te importe no quiere decir que yo sienta lo mismo.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—¿Piensas en ella? —no pudo evitar preguntar, a sabiendas de que su respuesta podría herirla.

—¿De quién estamos hablando? —la miró confuso.

Candy examinó su reacción, por un momento creyó que la había olvidado. ¿Sería posible? Quizá su imagen no había acudido a su mente. Pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando Albert comprendió y pronunció su nombre.

—Hablamos de Camille —afirmó.

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Siempre la recordaré. —Candy intentó alejarse de él, pero Albert la retuvo sujetándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero desaparece cuando estoy contigo. Cuando tu recuerdo, recurrente, nubla mi mente. Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos. Ni siquiera prometido con ella pude retenerla en mi pensamiento cuando te tenía cerca. Camille es mi pasado, Candy. Está muerta. Tú eres mi futuro.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Sollozó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Albert la estrechó y la consoló hasta que logró que se calmara. La colmó de besos, la acostó sobre la cama y le hizo el amor. Lenta, delicadamente.

Tiempo después, mientras Candy dormía, Albert se levantó y desde la ventana de su habitación observó la luna reflejada en el lago. Estaba seguro de que Candy le había mentido. Neal Gordon tramaba algo.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Para sorpresa de Candy Albert seguía en la cama cuando se despertó. Cierto que ella lo había hecho mucho antes que de costumbre, pero se alegró de, por una vez, verlo dormir plácidamente. Se levantó con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, se acercó hasta el arcón y sacó uno de los vestidos nuevos que las costureras habían terminado hacía apenas dos días. Debía bajar a la cocina y supervisar el desayuno que se iba a servir. Hoy los hombres saldrían de caza y las mujeres podrían pasar más tiempo a solas. Eso les permitiría conocerse mejor y Candy podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Salió a hurtadillas de la habitación y anduvo por el castillo, que todavía estaba en silencio, hasta llegar al salón. Las sirvientas ya lo habían recogido y estaba listo para ofrecer el desayuno a sus invitados. Bajó a la cocina y supervisó la cantidad de comida, consultó con Dorothy si era la adecuada, y cuando estuvo satisfecha de que no faltaría alimento, subió de nuevo al salón. Seguía estando vacío, excepto por Anthony, que sentado junto a la chimenea, con los pies estirados y la mirada perdida, captó de inmediato su atención. Se acercó a él y se agachó para encontrarse con su mirada, torturada.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto —apuntó Candy con cuidado.

—Me alegra no poder decir lo mismo de ti. Estás radiante. —Anthony se levantó y acercó una silla para su cuñada.

—Debe ser muy duro.

—No te imaginas cuánto. —Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza—. Saber que está aquí, encerrada en una habitación y que no tengo acceso a ella me está volviendo loco. No puedo creer que no la dejen sola ni un momento. Que le hagan esto. Bueno, sí puedo. Pero no me gusta. Hasta su hermana ocupa la misma estancia que ella.

—Sé que me pediste que no me inmiscuyera, pero tengo un plan.

Anthony levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró con suspicacia.

—Me dan miedo tus ideas.

—¿Quieres verla a solas o no?

—Mataría por ello.

Candy sonrió y se dispuso a confabular con su cuñado. Cuando los invitados bajaron al salón, el humor de Anthony había mejorado considerablemente. Albert se acercó hasta Candy y la acompañó a la mesa.

—Has madrugado demasiado.

—Quería comprobar que estaba todo listo para cuando nos reuniéramos en el salón.

—Estás trabajando mucho. —Acarició la palma de su mano y persistió allí donde se le habían formado algunos callos—. Eres la señora de este castillo, no quiero que te castigues tanto. Tus manos se están resistiendo y tu cuerpo también. Prométeme que te lo tomarás con más calma. Dorothy y las demás mujeres saben lo que se hacen.

Candy desvió la mirada y aceptó. En realidad ninguna de las mujeres de Lakewood la dejaban realizar tareas pesadas. Las marcas de sus manos se debían a las lecciones con la espalda que recibía de Anthony a escondidas. No le gustaba la idea de mentir a su marido, pero Albert nunca lo aprobaría, y ella había sufrido lo suficiente como para, al menos, tener la seguridad de saber defenderse llegado el caso.

Tiempo después, las mujeres despedían a los hombres a las puertas de Lakewood; iban a iniciar su jornada de caza y ellas podrían departir con tranquilidad.

Anthony y Albert encabezaban la comitiva, tras ellos, los McDylon, seguidos por los McDougal y por último los Gordon. En un principio, Alec Gordon iba a permanecer en el castillo para cuidar de sus hermanas, pero al comprobar que Anthony les acompañaría, prefirieron seguirlo y vigilarlo. Seis ojos veían mejor que cuatro, y en el supuesto caso de que el menor de los Andrew intentara algo, podrían impedirlo.

Llevaban un rato cabalgando, cuando Albert se acercó a Douglas Gordon.

—Me gustaría hablar con vos.

—Ya lo estáis haciendo.

Albert odiaba a aquel hombre. Se comportaba como si los Andrew tuvieran que lamerle las botas, cuando en realidad lo que le apetecía era cortarle las piernas.

—Bruce busca alianzas —decidió no andarse con rodeos—. Ambos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros es santo de devoción del otro. Pero sí somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que tenemos que estar unidos en esto. Nadie quiere que los ingleses campen a sus anchas por nuestras tierras, y la única opción que tenemos para que eso no suceda es apoyando a Bruce en su camino al trono.

—Para estar casado con una pariente de los Balliol, no confiáis demasiado en ellos —replicó con ironía el viejo Douglas— ¿Creéis que John Balliol nos vendería a los ingleses?

—Creo que cualquier noble lamería el culo del rey inglés si con ello le concediera más poder. Pero de todos ellos, el que más dispuesto estaría a bajarse los pantalones creo que sería Balliol, sí.

—Estamos aquí porque nos necesitáis. Bruce nos necesita y vos también. Nuestras tierras harían de muralla contra las vuestras en caso de una guerra, ¿cierto?

Albert asintió y apretó los dientes. Era un viejo astuto.

—Deberíais haberlo pensado antes de agraviarnos —escupió Douglas con veneno—. ¿Ahora os importamos? ¿Ahora queréis dialogar? En el pasado no quisisteis ni siquiera reuniros con nosotros. No sois hombres de palabra.

—Cuidado —Albert lanzó la advertencia con dureza. El resto del contingente estaba a bastante distancia. Ellos se habían quedado rezagados y estaban solos—. Estáis en mis tierras, habéis sido invitados y tratados con respeto. Responded del mismo modo. Porque si no es así, no tendré inconveniente en anunciar a Bruce que rechazáis la tregua porque os inclináis a favor de los Balliol. No me gustaría estar en vuestra posición, Gordon. Muchos de los clanes de las Highlands apoyamos a Bruce, os veréis solo ante una guerra, sin muros que os protejan.

No habría querido llegar a aquel punto, pero era evidente que a buenas no llegarían a un entendimiento.

—¡¿Respeto?! —gritó Douglas fuera de sí—. ¡¿Cómo osáis a hablarme a mí de respeto?! Encima nos amenazáis.

—Es una advertencia. No una amenaza. Se convertirá en ultimátum a menos que dejemos el pasado atrás y firmemos una tregua. Lamentamos profundamente el motivo por el cual os sentís agraviados con nosotros y prometemos que no se volverá a repetir.—Fuera lo que fuese, pensó Albert. Pero no lo dijo porque no quería que Douglas pensara que tan poco había significado para los Andrew su afrenta, de la que ni siquiera se acordaban.

Douglas pareció meditarlo.

—Palabra de Andrew —dijo Albert.

—Espero por el bien de todos que sea cierto y cumpláis vuestra palabra. Sobre todo vuestro hermano.

—Anthony no volverá a pisar vuestras tierras. Me encargaré personalmente de ello.

—Si lo único que debía conseguir Albert para firmar la paz es que Anthony no se acercara al castillo de los Gordon, haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

—Odio a los ingleses —admitió Douglas—. Decidle a Bruce que apoyo su causa —respondió por fin.

Albert suspiró aliviado. Hoy mismo enviaría una misiva al señor de Annandale para informarle que los Gordon y los Andrew habían llegado a un entendimiento. Alargó el brazo y esperó a que Douglas se lo estrechara. Después de una eternidad y de pensarlo con detenimiento, accedió y estrechó el brazo de su vecino.

Anthony sentía los ojos de aquellos bastardos de los Gordon clavados en su nuca todo el tiempo. Tenía que conseguir deshacerse de ellos si quería que el plan de Candy funcionara. Afortunadamente, los buenos de los McDylon se encargaron de ello. Gilmer avistó un ciervo y detuvo a la comitiva con un gesto de su mano. Bajaron del caballo y se movieron con cuidado, el animal todavía estaba a mucha distancia y no los había advertido. Anthony avanzó arrastrándose por la hierba seguido, cómo no, de Neal y Alec. Como si de una competición por conseguir la pieza se tratara, en el último momento Alec se levantó, se interpuso ante los demás, y se dispuso a disparar la flecha. Pero el torpe primogénito de los McDylon pareció pensar que también tenía posibilidades, se puso en pie y disparó. Con tan mala suerte que la flecha se desvió al rozar una rama baja y fue a dar en el muslo del pequeño de los Gordon. Los gritos e injurias de Alec dedicadas al joven McDylon no se hicieron esperar. Por supuesto, la presa escapó. El propio Gilmer se encargó de darle un puñetazo a su hijo y el resto se acercó para sacar la fecha de la pierna del joven.

Anthony no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara a su rostro. Se lo merecía.

—Tendrá que volver al castillo para que lo curen —informó Albert.

Entre los Gordon y los dos Andrew cruzaron miradas.

—Quizá debamos volver —sugirió Douglas receloso de que finalmente, Anthony se ofreciera y aprovechara la ocasión para acercarse a su hija.

—Sería una lástima no acabar la cacería —respondió Anthony para sorpresa, sobre todo, de Douglas—. Si queréis volver, no tengo inconveniente en quedarme con McDougal y seguir.

Alistair McDougal estuvo de acuerdo con la idea del menor de los Andrew. McDylon prefirió quedarse y enseñar a su hijo a cazar, que volver y tener que enfrentarse al enfado de los Gordon, no faltos de razón. Finalmente, Albert y los Gordon regresaron a Lakewood y lo dejaron «solo».

Candy había estado buscando la ocasión de quedarse a solas con Annie desde que los hombres se habían marchado, pero ella parecía rehuir su compañía. Se había acomodado al otro lado de la estancia, junto a su hermana, y se dedicaba a tejer sin levantar la mirada de la tela mientras escuchaban la cháchara incesante de Fiona McDylon. Finalmente, no tuvo más opción que ser directa y pedirle que la acompañara a dar un paseo cuando Fiona se retiró a su habitación con la excusa de tomar unas sales para su reciente dolor de cabeza. Si Annie no quería ofender a la señora del castillo, debía aceptar. Forzando una sonrisa, dejó la tela sobre la silla y aceptó la invitación de Candy.

—Estaremos encantadas de acompañaros, señora. En cuanto salieron del salón, Candy se detuvo y sujetó a Annie por el brazo.

—Debo hablar con vos en privado. Os prometo que no os llevará mucho tiempo.

Annie dudó, pero finalmente accedió. Sabía que los hombres no estaban en el castillo, así que no había peligro.

—Paty, sube a nuestros aposentos y espérame allí, ¿de acuerdo?—parecía que Annie solo mostraba algo de cariño cuando hablaba con su hermana. En un principio, Patricia la miró asustada y dudó durante unos instantes.

—Regresaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Padre no tiene por qué enterarse.

Finalmente, la joven asintió y corrió a cumplir la orden de su hermana. Lejos de miradas entrometidas, avanzaron hasta el portón, donde Akir las esperaba por orden de Candy y las acompañó hasta el linde del bosque, justo en el sentido opuesto por el que habían desaparecido los hombres. Candy comenzó a recolectar flores y hierbas aromáticas bajo la atenta mirada de la joven.

—¿Qué queréis hablar conmigo? —Todo aquello resultaba demasiado sospechoso para Annie, pero no podía ocultar que sentía cierta curiosidad por aquella mujer y las intenciones que pudiera tener.

—Simplemente, como ya os comenté, quería hablar más con vos—Candy intentó ganar tiempo. Sabía que dentro de las murallas de Lakewood sería imposible que Anthony y Annie se encontraran, por eso se le ocurrió la idea de sacarla del castillo y llevarla hasta el bosque. Pero dado que este todavía no había llegado, no pudo dejar de preguntar por el trato que el clan Gordon dispensaba a Patricia—.¿Por qué tratáis a vuestra hermana como si fuera una sirvienta?

Annie se envaró y la miró con desprecio. Pero justo cuando se proponía responder, un silbido resonó en el bosque.

—¡Ya está aquí! —anunció Candy emocionada. Respondió a la señal y al momento Anthony salió de entre la espesura del bosque.

Emocionada, miró como las miradas de uno y de otro se encontraban. La de Annie de sorpresa, pero la de Anthony era indescifrable.

Cuando Anthony la miró, Candy le hizo un gesto con las manos y lo animó a acercarse a la joven, o como mínimo a que dijera algo. Anthony bufó, exasperado.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente —la avisó.

Candy se sorprendió de su reacción, pero aún más de lo que sucedió después.

Anthony se acercó hasta Annie lo suficientemente cerca como para que esta lo mirara asustada y retrocediera.

—¿Dónde está? ¡Rápido!

—En el castillo, en nuestra estancia —murmuró la joven atemorizada.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó su cuñado, montó en su caballo y empezó una carrera desesperada hacia el castillo. Quizá llegara antes que los Gordon; había tomado todos los atajos que conocía. Quizá les había adelantado y todavía tuviera una oportunidad. Rezó para que todos aquellos «quizá» fueran ciertos como nunca lo había hecho.

Aturdida, Candy fue incapaz de moverse hasta que todas las piezas empezaron a encajar en su cabeza y el trato que los Gordon dispensaban a Patricia empezaba a cobrar algo de sentido, aunque no fuera justificado.

—No sois vos —murmuró incrédula.

—Es evidente. Así que en verdad no teníais ni idea… Debemos regresar —comenzó a avanzar Annie hacia el castillo, visiblemente nerviosa—. Si mi padre encuentra a Anthony con Patricia, los matará a los dos. Mi hermana ya ha sufrido suficiente, no se merece que vuestro cuñado siga atormentándola de esta manera.

—Anthony ama a Patricia—lo defendió.

—Sois más ingenua de lo que parece.

—Y es evidente que vos no sabéis lo que es el amor. Regresemos.—Candy pasó por delante de Annie y caminó rápido hacia Lakewood. Esperaba que los Gordon no sorprendieran a Anthony con Patricia, o las cosas se complicarían demasiado.

Anthony saltó del caballo y entró en el salón a la carrera; apenas se detuvo para preguntar a Gregor si su hermano había regresado y ordenarle que ocultara su caballo. Cuando le confirmó que todavía no habían vuelto, corrió hacia las escaleras. No dudó qué puerta debía abrir y no lo hizo tampoco a la hora de entrar e irrumpir en la estancia como un vendaval.

Patricia saltó de la silla, sobresaltada, y dejó caer al suelo el bordado que estaba haciendo. Lo miró asustada y emocionada a la vez. Aunque se odiara por ello, cada vez que lo veía su corazón retumbaba de emoción.

—¡Salid de aquí! —le ordenó.

—Sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Necesitaba verte, necesito estar contigo. —Se acercó rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella interpusiera el lecho entre ellos.

—Estáis loco, habéis perdido toda cordura. Por el amor de Dios, dejad de torturarme.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Patricia? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que pagar por mi error?

—¿Vos? Decís que vos pagáis por un error. Yo sufro ese error todos los días de mi vida. —Para sorpresa de Anthony, Patricia empezó a desabrocharse el desgastado vestido que llevaba. Lo aflojó lo suficiente para bajárselo por los hombros y mostrarle su espalda, marcada de latigazos—. Este es mi castigo por haberme entregado a un hombre que jamás me quiso, que me prometió amor cuando lo que en realidad quería era aprovecharse de mí, que se negó a contraer matrimonio conmigo cuando nos sorprendieron y me rechazó diciendo que yo era demasiada poca cosa para él.

Anthony estuvo a punto de aullar como un lobo de impotencia, de rabia, de culpa y de dolor.

—Mataré al bastardo que te haya hecho eso. Que haya osado poner las manos sobre tu cuerpo.

—¿Creéis que esto me duele más que lo que vos me hicisteis? Mi padre ha dejado marcado mi cuerpo, pero vos mi alma. Jamás podré volver a confiar en ningún hombre.

—No habrá otro hombre. Solo yo.

—Menos en vos. Si de verdad os hubiese importado, habríais hecho algo por mí. Ahora es tarde. Mi padre piensa prometerme con un ganadero que me despose en otoño.

Las palabras de Patricia se clavaron en su pecho como un puñal y le retorcieron las entrañas. No lo consentiría.

—Jamás dejaré que te desposen con otro. No me rendiré. ¡Maldita sea!

Esta vez avanzó tan rápido que Patricia poco pudo hacer ante la imponente presencia de Anthony, que la acorraló contra la pared y se cernió sobre su cuerpo. La sujetó por la cintura y la besó como llevaba meses deseando hacerlo. La última vez que le había robado un beso recibió una paliza, generosidad de los hermanos Gordon cuando lo sorprendieron de nuevo en sus tierras. Afortunadamente, Patricia ya no se encontraba con él, Annie había llegado a tiempo de avisarla y había huido con ella.

Bebió de ese beso como si lo necesitara para seguir viviendo. Al principio, ella se resistió, tiró de su pelo y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil. Densas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y empezó a sollozar al tiempo que a responder a sus atenciones. Finalmente, Anthony apoyó la frente en la de Patricia.

—Cásate conmigo. Por el amor de Dios, no nos condenes a ser infelices el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Mi padre jamás lo consentirá —sollozó la joven—. ¿Por qué queréis casaros conmigo? Ya no soy la muchacha inocente que un día sedujisteis. No creo ni confío en vos.

Cuando Anthony iba a replicar, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Echó mano a su espada y se preparó para acabar con la vida de cualquier Gordon que se interpusiera entre ellos. Después de las lesiones que había visto en la espalda de Patricia, no dejaría que nadie volviera a ponerle ni un solo dedo encima. Candy cerró, con la respiración agitada. Anthony tenía a Patricia a su espalda y blandía su espada.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —jadeó—. Albert acaba de llegar acompañado de los Gordon.

—No me marcharé sin ella.

—¡Por Dios, Anthony! Recapacita. No es el momento. Por favor, salgamos de aquí. Ya pensaremos algo.

—No te ofendas, Candy, pero no me fío mucho de tus planes después de lo que ha pasado en el bosque.

—¡Pensé que era Annie! Jamás me diste un nombre. Podemos discutirlo ahora si quieres, pero fuera. Te lo ruego.

Annie entró con expresión asustada y se apoyó contra la puerta.

—¡Salid de una maldita vez! Si en algo apreciáis a mi hermana, la dejaréis tranquila. Si mi padre os descubre, será capaz de matarla.

—Anthony, vete —murmuró Patricia bañada en lágrimas.

—Ahora, Anthony, por favor —Candy estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Se volvió hacia Patricia, enmarcó su hermoso rostro entre sus manos y la besó por última vez.

—Encontraré el modo. Confía en mí, te lo ruego. Te amo —susurró junto a su oído antes de salir de allí con Candy.

Corrieron en dirección contraria al salón. Se encerraron en uno de los aposentos que ocupaban los McDylon, en concreto el laird y su esposa, hasta que escucharon las quejas de Alec Gordon, junto a los murmullos de los demás, mientras lo trasladaban a su habitación. Anthony apretó el mango de su espada. Podría salir y acabar con todos ellos ahora mismo. Primero con Douglas, ese malnacido había maltratado a Patricia y la iba a casar con un insignificante ganadero. Después acabaría con la vida de Neal y Alec por haberlo permitido.

Candy apoyó su mano sobre la de su cuñado.

—Lo siento, Anthony —se disculpó de nuevo—. Pensé que era Annie. Ni siquiera me planteé la posibilidad de que fuera Patricia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque llama más la atención? Patricia es perfecta, Candy. Pero siento que muere cada día que pasa en su casa y yo también lo hago mientras estoy alejado de ella. —Anthony apoyó la cabeza en la madera de la puerta.

—No sé por qué pensé que era Annie, pero no sabes cuánto te admiro y respeto por amar a Patricia. Supongo que me siento algo identificada con ella. Camille siempre levantó suspiros de admiración entre los hombres y los enamoraba con su delicadeza y serena presencia. Annie era la elección fácil y tu corazón eligió a su hermana.

—¡¿Por qué está llorando?! —los gritos de Douglas apenas dos habitaciones más allá los pusieron en alerta.

—Lo voy a matar —susurró Anthony.

—Prométeme que te mantendrás al margen, deja que yo me encargue.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Confía en mí.

Candy miró desesperada por la habitación hasta que vio lo que necesitaba. Tomó el bote de sales de Fiona McDylon y salió.

—Ya lo tengo. Si me disculpáis, mi señor. —Candy hizo que Douglas se hiciera a un lado y entró en la estancia que ocupaban Annie y Patricia. Se acercó a la joven y vertió un poco de esos polvos con manos temblorosas en un vaso que había sobre una de las mesas—.Yo también he sufrido dolores de cabeza que me han provocado angustia. Fiona me comentó que estas sales son milagrosas para curar esos males. Tomáoslas y os encontraréis mejor.

—¿Por eso llorabas? —espetó con desprecio su padre.

La joven asintió sin mirarlo y se tomó el brebaje que le entregó Candy.

—A veces, cuando las mujeres tenemos esos días complicados, solemos mostrarnos más sensibles al dolor —les sorprendió a todos la voz de Fiona McDylon tras ellos—. Yo misma envié a la señora Andrew a mi habitación a por las sales. Deberíais dejar que la muchacha descansara.

—Yo me quedaré con ella todo el tiempo, padre —apostilló Annie.

La mirada suspicaz del laird Gordon vagaba de una mujer a otra, pero finalmente se dio por convencido y se encerró en la habitación en la que estaban curando a su hijo.

Fiona, todavía en la puerta, recibió las miradas de sorpresa de las tres muchachas.

—¡Ay, niñas! Yo también fui joven una vez —bajó el tono de su voz—Primero vi pasar corriendo al joven Anthony, luego a vosotras y por último a la familia Gordon. ¡Bendita juventud! El muchacho está todavía en mi habitación, ¿cierto?

Candy asintió.

—Bueno, no creo que a mi marido le haga mucha gracia, pero correremos ese riesgo. Lo mantendré ocupado hasta que pueda salir sin peligro. Dicho esto, Fiona salió y bajó al salón para, tal y como había dicho, entretener a Gilmer cuando llegara. Antes de salir, Candy se dirigió a Patricia, se agachó a su lado y levantó su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas.

—Todavía le amáis —afirmó.

La joven no contestó, pero Candy sabía que estaba en lo cierto—Encontraremos el modo. Podéis confiar en mí.

—No le metáis pájaros en la cabeza a mi hermana —la reprendió Annie.

Candy la ignoró, depositó un suave beso en la frente de Patricia y salió de allí. Cuando llegó al salón, Dorothy la informó de que Albert se había encerrado en su sala privada. Inspiró hondo y se encaminó hacia allí.

Albert estaba escribiendo la carta a Bruce cuando Candy entró más pálida que de costumbre. Se levantó y se acercó hasta ella preocupado; no ayudó a relajar su desasosiego el hecho de que ella se abalanzara sobre él y lo abrazara con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha sucedido algo?

—Te he echado de menos.

No lo dudaba, pero sabía que el origen de su desazón era otro, aunque no supiera cuál. Permaneció en silencio, acunándola entre sus brazos hasta que la escuchó respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué tal la cacería? He oído gritos, pero no sé a qué eran debidos.

—La falta de valor del pequeño de los Gordon y su orgullo herido. A eso eran debidos los gritos. El primogénito de los McDylon ha disparado una flecha con tan mala puntería que ha atravesado el muslo del joven Alec.

Candy se separó para mirar a Albert a los ojos.

—¿Es grave?

—No. Pero como te he dicho, el mayor daño que sufrirá será en su orgullo. —Se sentó en su sillón y acomodó a Candy sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo ha ido con Douglas Gordon?

—Hemos firmado la paz. Ahora mismo saldrá una misiva para informar a Bruce e indicarle que los juegos se harán, tal y como él quería, el mes que viene.

Candy meditó durante unos segundos.

—¿Es indispensable la tregua con los Gordon?

—Por mí podrían pudrirse en el infierno, pero es cierto que si las cosas se ponen feas, los necesitamos como aliados.

—Pero por si algún casual, los Gordon se enfadaran, ¿qué consecuencias tendría para nosotros?

—¿Por qué demonios les íbamos a hacer enfadar? Le aseguré a Douglas que respetaríamos la paz. ¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme? ¿Ha pasado algo que yo deba saber?

Candy se movió nerviosa sobre sus piernas. Odiaba tener que mentir a Albert, pero no dejaría que Anthony y Patricia fueran infelices por el resto de sus días.

—No ha sucedido nada que debe preocuparte, solo es que me parecen bastante irascibles y fáciles de ofender. Su hija Annie se comporta como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra y todo el mundo debiera besar el suelo que pisa.

—Típico de los Gordon. Con suerte, mañana a estas horas ya se habrán ido todos a sus casas y podremos volver a retomar la normalidad. Aunque los preparativos de los juegos serán más costosos, puesto que acogeremos a muchos más clanes. He pensado que no te vendría mal que algunas mujeres de tu clan vinieran a echarnos una mano.

—Estaría bien. —Candy sonrió y Albert le devolvió el gesto. Colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y algo cálido y a la vez denso se extendió por su pecho.

Contuvo el aliento y parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar. La levantó con cuidado de sus rodillas y él hizo lo propio.

—Será mejor que termine de una vez la carta para Bruce y salga a atender a nuestros invitados.

—Claro. —Candy pareció dudar, pero finalmente caminó hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos en la comida.

Salió y al momento Albert se derrumbó sobre su silla, pensativo. Como era de esperar, tanto Annie como Patricia no bajaron a comer ni a cenar. Sí lo hicieron Douglas, Neal y Alec. Este último con la pierna vendada e intentando ocultar el gesto de dolor.

Por la noche, Candy estuvo pendiente todo el tiempo de Anthony, las miradas que dedicaba al clan vecino presagiaban un enfrentamiento que no se podían permitir.

—¿Dónde os habéis metido esta mañana, Andrew? —preguntó Alistair a Anthony.

Al momento las miradas recelosas de los Gordon recayeron sobre él.

—Estaba de caza —respondió tosco.

—En eso habíamos quedado, pero os perdimos de vista.

—Vi una pieza que no podía dejar escapar.

—Aun así regresasteis más tarde que nosotros y sin la pieza —lo azuzó Alistair con sonrisa burlona.

—De ahí vuestro humor de esta noche, muchacho —intercedió Gilmer—. Bebed conmigo. Seguro que volvéis a tener otra oportunidad.

—La próxima vez no la dejaré escapar. —Los ojos de Anthony miraron con desprecio a los tres miembros del clan vecino sentados a la mesa y bebió, tal y como Gilmer le había propuesto.

Al día siguiente, temprano, los Gordon abandonaron Lakewood. Nadie excepto Albert les despidió. Candy seguía dormida y Anthony prácticamente inconsciente por el abuso de alcohol de la noche anterior. Cuando bajó al salón y se enteró de la noticia, ensilló su caballo y salió del castillo a toda prisa. Tanto Candy como Willian esperaban que no hiciera una locura. Todavía estaba pendiente la conversación entre padre e hijo, pero hasta que no quedaran invitados en el castillo, no lo llamaría a su presencia.

Los McDylon y los McDougal marcharon después de comer, cuando Anthony no había regresado aún. El temor de Candy seguía en aumento, y no se disipó hasta que apareció cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, cargado con un venado, tres conejos y una perdiz. Lo dejó todo en la cocina y, manchado de sangre, volvió a salir para dirigirse al lago y darse un largo baño en las aguas frías de Duich.

Al día siguiente, Candy bajó al salón más tranquila y relajada. Ahora podría retomar sus clases con la espada y quizá disfrutar de paseos con Albert por el bosque, incluso podrían navegar por el lago. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando encontró a Eliza sentada en el salón. Ni siquiera se levantó al ver a Candy; la miró de arriba abajo con suficiencia y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Candy, tan enfadada como sorprendida.

—Todavía pertenezco a este clan.

—Tú lo has dicho, todavía. —Se dirigió hasta la sala de reuniones de su marido con paso decidido.

—Está reunido y ha dicho que nadie le moleste.

—Yo no soy nadie, soy su esposa.

Cuando Candy entró visiblemente alterada, Albert estaba sentado a su mesa con expresión algo arrepentida. Frente a él, una mujer mayor parecía reprocharle algo. En cuanto se giró para mirarla, Candy no tuvo ninguna duda de que era la madre de Eliza.

—Candy, acércate —pidió Albert—. Ella es Sarah, el ama de llaves.

Respiró hondo. Que su hija se comportara como una fulana no quería decir que su madre tuviese que cargar con las culpas. Se forzó a sonreír y se acercó para saludarla.

—He oído hablar mucho de vos. Me alegro de que ya estéis de vuelta. Me será de mucha ayuda vuestra experiencia, y más ahora con la organización de los juegos.

—Como usted ordene, señora. —Desde luego no era el tono de voz que a Candy le hubiese gustado escuchar, pero entendía que sintiera resquemor por ella. Al fin y al cabo, Candy había ordenado que Eliza abandonara el castillo—. Me gustaría seguir con nuestra conversación a solas, laird.

—Candy, déjanos solos.

El disgusto se dibujó en su bonito rostro, sin embargo, hizo una exagerada reverencia y salió. Fuera, Eliza la recibió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Os lo dije, señora —pronunció con retintín.

Jamás había sentido ganas de estrangular a nadie, pero en esa ocasión se sorprendió queriendo sacar de los pelos a aquella mujer indeseable.

—Entiendo que el comportamiento de mi hija está totalmente fuera de lugar, pero también me permito recordaros que fuisteis vos quien alimentó su fantasía y yació con ella todas las veces que quiso.

Albert se movió incómodo en la silla, pero también molesto.

—Cierto. Vos lo habéis dicho, cuando quise. Una vez se pactó mi matrimonio, se terminó y como laird y señor de estas tierras, vuestra hija me debe obediencia y respeto. A mí y a mi esposa. La situación es insostenible y debe abandonar Lakewood. Lamento profundamente haber llegado a este punto, pero no queda otra opción.

—Quizá pueda hablar con ella y que modere su comportamiento. Si la comprometiera en matrimonio, su esposo se encargaría de borrarle las ilusiones que se pudiera haber hecho con vos…

—Casadla, si así lo estimáis. Pero no puede seguir viviendo en Lakewood. Es mi última palabra. No quiero prescindir de vos, lleváis mucho tiempo trabajando para nosotros, pero si mi decisión sobre Eliza va a suponer un problema, también tendré que prescindir de vuestros servicios.

Sarah se envaró en la silla. Podría casar a Eliza, estaba segura. Muchos de los aldeanos habían mostrado interés en ella, pero ninguno de ellos le parecía adecuado. Si no moderaba su comportamiento, ambas se verían perdidas. No podía permitir que Albert la alejara de Lakewood. Era demasiado vieja para trasladarse y amoldarse a la vida en otro castillo. Su hogar estaba allí, junto a los Andrew.

—Como ordenéis, laird. La enviaré con la mujer de mi hermano al menos hasta que organice su matrimonio; después de que este falleciera, necesitará ayuda en la granja.

—Sea, pues. Podéis retiraros. —Sarah se levantó algo encorvada y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Decidle a la señora que pase, tengo que hablar con ella.

De pronto irguió la espalda y asintió. «La señora» no estaba acostumbrada a tener a nadie por encima de ella. Hacía años, muchos, que se encargaba de dirigir el castillo. Ahora tendría que lidiar con una jovencita que no tenía ni idea y acatar sus órdenes. Suspiró y cerró tras de sí.

Cuando Eliza vio aparecer a su madre, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se transformó en ira cuando esta negó con la cabeza. Entendió que su marcha era inevitable.

—Mi señora, el laird requiere de vuestra presencia.

—Gracias, Sarah —respondió Candy con amabilidad.

—No os creáis que por deshaceros de mí vuestra vida será fácil. Me encargaré personalmente de ello.

— ¡Eliza! —la reprendió su madre.

—Quizá se te olvida que te marchas —espetó Candy con dureza. Dejó a ambas atrás y entró a hablar con Albert.

La luz del ocaso desprendía luces anaranjadas y sombras sobre el bosque. Anthony y Candy llevaban horas allí. Hasta bien entrada la tarde no habían podido salir y, aprovechando que Albert había recibido instrucciones de Bruce y se había encerrado de nuevo en su estancia, escaparon para seguir entrenando. El buen maestro, paciente y atento, se había convertido en un tirano que no le daba tregua. Sabía que se debía a su desesperación por su situación con Patricia, pero necesitaba un respiro.

Su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse.

—No la sujetas como te he enseñado. Así será más fácil desarmarte. Mira. —Golpeó el arma y esta salió volando.

—De acuerdo, Anthony. Descansemos —jadeó. Akir recogió la espada y se la quedó. Cruzado de brazos, observó en silencio la situación—Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

—Temo cuando esa cabecita tuya comienza a elucubrar.

—Pero no puedes dudar de que mis estrategias son excelentes.

—Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que te equivocaste de mujer.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Nimiedades…

Anthony soltó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

—No me hagas reír y habla.

Durante un rato estuvo planeando con su cuñado una salida a su situación. Hasta que por fin concluyeron que no habría mejor oportunidad que los juegos. Para bien o para mal, serían memorables.

—¿Una última vez? —preguntó Anthony más animado.

Candy asintió y tomó la espada entre sus manos. Anduvieron en círculos uno alrededor del otro hasta que Anthony dio un paso adelante y Candy repelió el golpe de su espada con una sonrisa. Anthony se la devolvió hasta que sintieron el sonido inconfundible de otra espada siendo desenvainada. Pararon en el acto y vieron a Akir acercarse, alerta a cualquier movimiento entre los árboles. Escucharon pasos y al momento ver salir de entre ellos a Albert, furibundo, y a Eliza sonriente a su lado.

—Os lo dije, mi señor. Vienen todas las tardes —escupió con dulzura su veneno sobre el oído de Albert.

—¡Anthony! —pronunció con los dientes apretados—. ¡Vete! Llévate a Eliza contigo. Y espérame en mi salón privado. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—No la dejaré sola. Escucha, Albert…

—¡LARGO! Akir, acompáñalos.

Ni Anthony ni el viejo se movieron. Todo lo contrario. Se colocaron al lado de Candy y la flanquearon. Hasta que esta, con voz más temblorosa de lo que le hubiese gustado, les pidió que se retiraran, tal y como había ordenado Albert.

A regañadientes los dejaron solos. Como un perro que acecha a su presa, Albert comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Me has mentido —dijo con dureza.

—Ocultado —murmuró Candy sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Esos cardenales, las rozaduras en tus manos… y ni una sola vez me dijiste la verdad.

—No lo hubieses aprobado.

—Ahora nunca lo sabrás. Levanta esa espada.

Candy lo miró atemorizada. ¿En verdad pensaba luchar contra ella? Sea como fuere no iba a rendirse. La empuñó tal y como Anthony le había enseñado y esperó el primer paso de Albert.

Sonreía de medio lado, pero sus ojos eran fríos, como hacía tiempo que no los veía. Repelió el primer golpe, pero la fuerza de su ataque la hizo retroceder. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Albert, se ensanchara. Era evidente que Anthony había sido más que benevolente en sus entrenamientos.

—Al menos no has perdido la espada —replicó con sorna. Volvió a acercarse a ella y chocar su espada contra la suya. El sonido metálico resonó en el bosque. En el último momento, Albert giró sobre sus talones y con su claymore azotó el trasero de su esposa.

Candy chilló, más por el desconcierto y la sorpresa que por el daño que le pudiera haber causado. Se frotó las nalgas y lo miró enfadada. Albert hizo un gesto con su mano, instándola a que ahora fuera ella la que iniciara el ataque. Furiosa como estaba, embistió contra él, que no tuvo mayores problemas en esquivarla y hacerla trastabillar. Se volvió a incorporar roja por la ira y volvió a la carga, pero esta vez no solo Albert logró sortear el golpe, sino que volvió a darle un azote con su espada que la hizo caer. Se volvió para enfrentarlo, pero se encontró con la punta de la espada de su esposo apuntando a su pecho. Su respiración era agitada por el cansancio, pero Albert apenas se había inmutado. Despacio, fue bajando su arma hasta tocar el escote de su vestido. Con un movimiento ágil de su mano, la espada rompió los cordones del corpiño y dejó al descubierto gran parte de sus atributos.

—Si lucharas de esta guisa, ganarías siempre, querida. —Candy intentó moverse y él negó con la cabeza. Estaba asustada, pero curiosamente no porque él estuviera apuntándole con la espada, sino porque temía qué ocurriría con su relación de ahora en adelante—¿Crees que te haría daño? ¿Me temes? —Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Albert levantó las cejas, escéptico—. Pues deberías. Soy el guerrero más temible de estas tierras, el más letal y eficiente, y tú le pediste a mi hermano, que no está ni de lejos a mi altura, que te adiestrara.

—Lamento habértelo ocultado, Albert. Pero cuando se lo propuse a Anthony, nuestra relación no estaba en su mejor momento.

—Pudiste hacerlo después.

—Cierto. Estás enfadado…

Albert pareció meditarlo un momento.

—Estoy dolido —dijo al fin—. Confías en él más que en mí.

Se agachó sin soltar la espada y la ayudó a incorporarse con tanta fuerza que Candy se estrelló contra su pecho y tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros.

—¿Te parece buena idea que me enseñe en el manejo de la espada?

—No.

—Me estás dando la razón al ocultártelo.

—No estoy de acuerdo con nada que te ponga en peligro. Pero estaré mucho más tranquilo si tengo la certeza de que sabrás defenderte.—Candy lo miró sorprendida— De nada te servirá saber manejarla si no es en un enfrentamiento ya planeado. Y mucho menos si no es bajo mi adiestramiento. Pero sí puede servirte esto.—Se alejó un paso, sacó una daga con el mango trabajado y se la ofreció—. Puedes llevarla oculta.

No podía hablar, un nudo de emoción atenazaba su garganta. Tomó el pequeño puñal y lo estudió con atención.

—No sé utilizarlo.

—Pídeselo a Anthony —murmuró fingiéndose enfurruñado como un niño.

—¿Me enseñarás? —Pestañeó acercándose a él y pegándose de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—Tendrás que convencerme.

La sonrisa de Candy iluminó el bosque, que ya prácticamente se había quedado a oscuras. Albert sintió la punta de la daga cerca de su entrepierna, asombrado; intentó moverse, pero Candy apretó un poco más. Con un suave movimiento, rompió los cordones de su pantalón de cuero y los aflojó sobre sus caderas.

Al momento, Albert sujetó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Suficiente. No olvidemos que no sabes manejarla y no queremos que cierta parte de mi cuerpo sufra un accidente.

Colocó las manos de Candy a su espalda y, en el bosque, el sonido del metal fue sustituido por el de los besos y jadeos.

 ** _Inglaterra_**

 ** _Julio, 1291_**

 ** _Palacio de Brill. Buckinghamshire_**

Eduardo I ordenó que hicieran pasar al visitante. Despachó al servicio y centró su atención en el hombre que se mantenía a la espera de que le diera permiso para acercarse. La conversación que iba a mantener era demasiado importante y comprometedora. No quería testigos. Con un gesto lo instó a avanzar y este se acercó y realizó una reverencia.

—Majestad.

—Obispo.

Wilmer Fraser esperó a que el rey tomara asiento y le invitara a hacer lo propio. Una vez acomodados, Eduardo no se entretuvo en banalidades y abordó el tema sin ambages.

—¿Qué podéis contarme?

—La paz persiste en Escocia. El Consejo acata su palabra y de momento nadie ha tomado acciones. Se mantienen todos a la espera de que su ilustrísima tome una decisión.

Eduardo compuso una mueca de disgusto. Jamás pensó que la tregua entre ellos durara tanto tiempo. Esperaba que sus contiendas por el trono los hubiesen puesto en pie de guerra mucho antes y lo hubiesen obligado a intervenir y, como consecuencia, se habría hecho con el trono de Escocia. Había conseguido que lo reconocieran como Señor a título honorífico, pero necesitaba una excusa para hacerse con el control real de ese reino.

—No son noticias alentadoras —reconoció malhumorado. —El equilibrio es frágil y podría romperse en cualquier momento.

—¿Todavía siguen creyendo que fui yo el que atacó Carlisle?

—No les cabe duda, mi señor.

El rey soltó una carcajada y se relajó en su sillón.

—Estos salvajes son incapaces de reconocer al enemigo entre sus filas.

—Si lo hubiesen hecho, Escocia habría ido a la guerra. Y no nos interesaba.

—Cierto. Ahora ya no opino lo mismo.

Wilmer se incorporó en su asiento.

—Evitamos la guerra porque vos nos prometisteis un ejército de buenos cristianos para las cruzadas. Disteis vuestra palabra a la Iglesia, a Dios, de que seguiríais vuestra campaña para recuperar Tierra Santa.

—La caída de Acre lo cambió todo. Los monarcas no están dispuestos a sacrificar más ejércitos, pero sobre todo, más oro, por una causa que de momento está perdida.

—Eso roza la blasfemia, mi señor. Vos nos disteis vuestra palabra. Las cruzadas deben continuar.

—En la situación actual, no puedo seguir manteniendo mi palabra. Comunicádselo así a Su Santidad — respondió Eduardo de manera pausada y al mismo tiempo fría.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, el obispo preguntó:

—¿Si la «situación» cambiara, cabría la posibilidad de que se retomaran las conquistas de Tierra Santa?

—Quizá. Si Escocia estuviera bajo mi mandato, tendría más hombres que dedicar a la causa. Pero para eso tendríamos que conseguir que los aspirantes al trono se enfrentaran entre ellos. Y como habéis dicho, de momento no ha ocurrido.

—Pero no quiere decir que no vaya a ocurrir. Si os consigo Escocia, ¿volveréis a las cruzadas?

—Desde luego tendríais muchas más oportunidades de que las retome que ahora. ¿Es que acaso tenéis algo en mente?

—Dios proveerá, majestad. Dios proveerá.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _ **Escocia Agosto, 1291**_

 _ **Castillo de Lakewood**_

Desde hacía meses, la vida de Candy había sido perfecta. Se sentía más unida que nunca a su esposo y por fin consideraba Lakewood como su hogar. Ahora, acompañada de Albert, observaba desde las almenas cómo los primeros clanes que habían acudido a los juegos acampaban alrededor del lago Duich. Los colores característicos de cada uno de ellos teñía de alegría el prado que se extendía ante el puente del castillo. La algarabía y la emoción que proporcionaban este tipo de eventos era patente en todos ellos. Sería el primero al que acudiría Candy. No obstante, su esposo se había encargado de ponerla al corriente de todos los actos y competiciones que abarcaban los juegos, y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Ninguno de los nobles, que se hospedarían en Lakewood, había llegado todavía. Pero ya tenían listas las dependencias y estaba todo preparado para su recibimiento. Sin embargo, Candy esperaba con ansiedad la llegada de la única persona que quedaba de su familia, su tío Desmon. Se habían carteado desde que ella había llegado a su nuevo hogar. Sabía que había reconstruido Carlisle y que poco a poco en sus tierras se iba recuperando la normalidad. Candy ansiaba y al mismo tiempo temía volver. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiado recientes…

Anthony se reunió con ellos y apoyó las manos sobre el muro de piedra mucho más serio que de costumbre. Candy sonrió ante su nerviosismo, intentando ofrecerle algo de sosiego, pero lo cierto es que ella estaba aterrada por lo que iban a hacer. Y ese temor crecía considerablemente ante la posibilidad de que Albert se enterara de su implicación.

Ajeno a las miradas cómplices de su mujer y su hermano, divisó a lo lejos los colores del estandarte de los Gordon. La brisa matutina se encargaba de ondearlos al viento para que repararan en su presencia. La tensión se hizo evidente entre los tres.

—Y hasta que llegaron los problemas —anunció Albert lo evidente.

Bajaron y los recibieron al principio del puente, al igual que habían hecho con el resto, pero de manera más austera y formal. Nada de abrazos y palmadas en la espalda ni gestos de cariño. Aunque sí la misma incomodidad a la hora de saludar a Neal Gordon por sus atenciones hacia Candy, a Annie por su aire de superioridad e indiferencia, y la profunda tristeza que la embargó al observar a la discreta Patricia, que algo más delgada y pálida, la saludó con un tímida sonrisa antes de bajar el rostro y de que sus familiares lo percibieran. Como un gesto casual, Candy enlazó un brazo en el de su marido y otro en el de su cuñado. La mano de Anthonny ya estaba situada sobre su espada y apretaba los dientes. A él, menos que a nadie, le había pasado desapercibido el deteriorado estado físico de la joven. Tal vez había vuelto a ser castigada. Si Candy sufría por ese pensamiento, no podía ni imaginar lo que Anthony tendría que estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Tenía que conseguir que su cuñado se calmara si no quería que sus planes se quedaran en agua de borrajas. Intentó reconfortarlo durante el breve tiempo que duró la bienvenida y suspiró aliviada cuando el clan Gordon se despidió. Tiró de Anthony, intentando arrastrarlo dentro, cuando de reojo vio el reflejo de unos colores que le eran muy familiares. Lo soltó y sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó su falda y empezó a correr.

El movimiento de los inconfundibles rizos dorados de Candy llamaron la atención de Desmon desde la distancia. Corría hacia él. Sonrió y azuzó su caballo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Acarició sus cabellos y rodó con ella, como hacía cuando era pequeña. Su risa sonó a música celestial en sus oídos. La bajó, sujetó por los hombros, y la observó con atención.

—Tienes buen aspecto, nighean-bràthar. ¿Eres feliz?

—Lo soy —confirmó radiante.

—Tendré que posponer mis planes de acabar con tu esposo, pues.

Candy rio, pero no dudó en ningún momento de su palabra. Desmon era capaz de cualquier cosa por defenderla. Sabía que se sentía culpable por no haber estado al lado de su hermano cuando sufrieron el ataque porque no se había cansado de repetirlo, de forma verbal y escrita, desde que había vuelto. Pero también había confesado que se marchó por un motivo importante y su regreso a casa había estado condicionado por él. Aunque Candy no entendía qué lo había mantenido lejos todos esos años, no se lo preguntó. Ahora estaba en Escocia y había prometido no volver a ausentarse. Para ella era más que suficiente.

—Instalaros, voy a ver si en la cocina está todo listo. Nos veremos a la hora de la comida. —Volvió a abrazarlo y a darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Estás hecha toda una señora —apuntó con orgullo.

La joven realizó una perfecta reverencia que a Desmon le habría hecho pensar que su carácter impulsivo y pasional se había suavizado, si no hubiese sido porque de inmediato se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Lakewood como lo había hecho para recibirlo. Con su cabello al viento y remangando sus faldas. Soltó una risotada, montó y con un gesto a sus hombres ordenó que avanzaran.

El clan White acampó a orillas del lago, al igual que el resto de clanes. Mientras montaban el campamento, Desmon se acercó al río para refrescar su rostro. Estos juegos cumplían varios propósitos: el primero de todos había tenido, en principio, un resultado satisfactorio. Consistía en comprobar que Candy era feliz, tal y como aseguraba en sus cartas. El segundo requeriría de más astucia y de la ayuda que le había prometido Albert. Si algunos de los clanes allí reunidos había tenido algo que ver con el ataque a su familia, se encargaría de averiguarlo y ofrecerles la misma suerte.

Se quitó la camisa, la dejó sobre una roca y con ambas manos se mojó el rostro.

No fue suficiente, necesitaba quitarse el polvo del camino y la sensación de suciedad. Con gusto se habría desnudado y sumergido en el lago, pero no estaba solo. Tal vez cuando cayera la noche se alejara y cumpliera su deseo. Por el momento tendría que conformarse. Se arrodilló y sumergió la cabeza en las frías aguas del lago. Al incorporarse, inspiró hondo, algo más a gusto, y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para eliminar el agua de sus cabellos cobrizos.

—¡Tened cuidado! ¿Es que acaso sois un animal para secaros así?

Se volvió despacio, tomándose su tiempo, puesto que la voz pertenecía a una mujer. Cuando por fin la encaró, la contempló de arriba abajo, sin remilgos ni educación, ya puestos. Era bonita. No. Era hermosa. El cabello negro azabache y el azul de sus ojos contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Labios carnosos que, aunque fruncidos, seguían manteniendo su voluptuosidad. Y un cuerpo esbelto, pero proporcionado, terminaban de completar la apetitosa visión. Tentadora, pero a todas luces insolente y remilgada.

Annie dio un paso atrás cuando se encontró con aquellos brillantes y a la vez amenazantes ojos verdes. El agua resbalaba por el cuerpo semidesnudo de aquel hombre y se escurría por sus marcados pectorales. Reparó en que lo estaba observando con demasiada atención cuando él sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Nerviosa, miró a un lado y a otro antes de dar un paso atrás y tropezar con una de las cuerdas de la tienda de los Gordon, en concreto de la suya y de Patricia. Se sujetó a ella para no perder el equilibrio y de paso tener algún punto de apoyo. Pese al temor que sentía, sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sus hermanos estaban cerca, si gritaba estarían junto a ella de inmediato, pensó angustiada. Sin embargo, tenía la garganta seca y no pudo pronunciar palabra. El rostro de Desmon se detuvo tan cerca del suyo que sintió su respiración sobre su frente. Dispuesta a no dejarse amilanar, levantó la cabeza y lo retó con la mirada. Se arrepintió en el acto, pero fue demasiado tarde. Al momento, aquel hombre sacó la lengua y lamió su mejilla. Como si en realidad fuera un animal. La joven gritó y con una rapidez asombrosa, pasó por debajo de la cuerda y empezó a correr. Tras ella, las carcajadas de aquel indeseable resonaban en sus oídos.

Pasado el mediodía, el primero de los nobles en llegar fue Bruce acompañado de su hijo y su nieto, y por supuesto, su guardia personal. Saludó con afecto a Albert, que respondió al gesto de igual manera. Posteriormente alabó el aspecto de Candy, bastante más recuperada desde la última vez que la vio, así como también mostró su satisfacción por el trabajo que conllevaba la preparación de un evento de tales magnitudes. Sonriente, la joven se lo agradeció con una leve reverencia. Al momento, el conde Annandale pidió hablar en privado con Albert y la dejaron sola en el salón.

—Querido amigo. Agradezco infinitamente a vuestro clan la organización de estos juegos. Es de vital importancia mostrar fortaleza y unidad en estos momentos. Eduardo verá a Escocia unida—enfatizó.

—Gracias, mi señor. Aunque tenía entendido que el propósito de estos juegos era buscar apoyos a nuestra causa entre los diferentes clanes.

—Por supuesto, y en eso estamos trabajando. Por un lado, mostramos unidad, pero por otro, cada uno de los aspirantes al trono acudimos con la intención de captar aliados. El hecho de que Balliol y Comyn estén aquí, junto con la mayoría de señores, es buena señal. Indica que tienen las mismas pretensiones y miedos que nosotros, que el equilibrio se mantiene y todavía no hay nada decidido. Comyn está mucho más cerca de Eduardo que ningún otro señor, no en vano son familia, pero si ya hubiera una decisión tomada, Comyn no hubiera acudido. No, él va a buscar lo mismo que nosotros porque lo necesita del mismo modo. El trono no está perdido, amigo. Y en el peor de los casos, si me lo arrebataran, no se atreverán a tocar mis tierras si cuento con el apoyo de la mayoría de clanes.

—Confío en vuestro criterio y motivos, mi señor, pero ciertamente se me escapan las intrigas de la nobleza —respondió Albert. Por no decir que estaba harto de las aspiraciones y tejemanejes de todos ellos.

—Pues creedme cuando os digo que solo vuestro clan habría sido capaz de reunir a toda Escocia. Vuestra esposa ha sido vital para tal menester. —Aquellas palabras pusieron a Albert en alerta—. Eduardo calculó muy mal el cobarde ataque a Carlisle. Culparme a mí ha jugado en su contra.

¿Habría sido capaz Bruce de atacar Carlisle? Si hubiese sido así, todas las sospechas habrían recaído sobre él y habría actuado exactamente como lo hizo cuando en Scone, Comyn le acusó: fingiéndose ofendido y ofreciendo una salida a la situación. Tal y como a Bruce le habría gustado que pasara, pensó Albert. La semilla de la duda se había instalado en su cabeza y una terrible idea empezaba a germinar en ella.

En el salón, Candy, a la espera de que Albert regresara, se preparó para recibir a los siguientes nobles en llegar. Faltaban Balliol y Comyn. Suspiró y se puso en pie. No esperaba con especial entusiasmo a estos últimos. Todavía seguía sintiendo escalofríos cuando recordaba aquella vez que la había acorralado en las caballerizas y las insinuaciones del día de su boda. Como si sus pensamientos convocaran al diablo, las puertas del salón se abrieron para recibirlo. De inmediato, Gregor fue a avisar a Albert y a Anthony, pero eso no quitaba que tendría que atenderlo ella en primera instancia.

En cuanto el joven John Comyn entró y la vio, la sonrisa que le dedicó le erizó la piel. Pese a que su padre había sido amigo de su familia y se conocían desde hacía años, era evidente que el trato del menor de los Comyn hacia ella había cambiado. Ya no era una muchacha tan inocente como para no darse cuenta. Se esforzó por mostrarse tranquila, esperó a que se acercara y realizó una escueta reverencia.

—Sed bienvenidos a nuestro hogar.

El anciano Comyn la saludó con educación, pero su hijo distó mucho de estar a la altura.

—¡Oh, vamos! Hay suficiente confianza. —Se acercó hasta ella, la tomó de los hombros y depositó un beso cerca de su oreja—. Ahora estáis mucho más tentadora si cabe, mi señora —susurró.

Candy se apartó y Comyn dio un paso atrás, como si lo que acababa de hacer hubiese sido un gesto inocente.

—¿Han llegado ya los demás? —preguntó su padre.

—El señor de Annandale está reunido con mi esposo.

—¿Y Balliol?

—Todavía no ha llegado.

—Estupendo. Me gustaría descansar antes de la cena.

—Cómo gustéis. —Candy se giró en busca de alguna sirvienta, cuando el joven Comyn la interrumpió.

—¿Nos acompañaréis vos a nuestros aposentos? —Podría haber sido una pregunta inocente si no hubiese ido acompañada de una sonrisa ladina.

—La señora del castillo no acostumbra a hacer de sirvienta. Al menos la mía. —Albert apareció junto a ella y la enlazó por la cintura. El suspiro de alivio de la joven fue audible para todos los presentes.

—Andrew —lo saludó Comyn.

—Me ha parecido oír que necesitáis descansar. ¡Sarah! —Al momento el ama de llaves se personó junto a él—. Acompañad a mis invitados a sus aposentos.

Con un breve asentimiento, Comyn, su hijo y su hombre de confianza, tal y como lo presentó, caminaron tras la mujer. Captó especial interés Albert en este último. No recordaba haberlo visto en la abadía de Scone el día que se reunió el Consejo de Regencia, ni tampoco el día de su enlace con Candy.

—Mi señora —interrumpió Dorothy, que había estado esperando el momento en que los nuevos invitados se alejaran—. Agnes tiene un pequeño problema en la cocina. Requiere de su presencia.

—Por supuesto. —Se dispuso a marcharse, pero Albert la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

—¿Todo bien? —Ambos sabían que no se refería a lo que pudiese suceder en la cocina, sino a Comyn.

Candy dudó, pero finalmente asintió y se alejó con su dama de compañía.

—¿Tú también has reparado en él? —le preguntó Anthony una vez se quedaron solos.

—Sí. Que Gregor no le quite ojo de encima.

Anthony asintió y marchó en busca del guerrero.

A la hora de la cena, todos los clanes se encontraban ya en Lakewood. Balliol había sido el último en llegar junto con su mujer y sus hijos, pero ya estaba listo para unirse a la fiesta. Fuera se habían colocado banquetas y mesas de madera en las que la abundante comida y bebida se amontonaba. Los nobles, acompañados de los Andrew, por ser los anfitriones, ocupaban un lugar especial, presidían una mesa algo más elevada y distanciada de las demás. El resto se sentó según afinidades o como la suerte los quiso colocar. Para desgracia de Annie Gordon, puesto que su clan compartió mesa con los White.

Durante lo que duró la cena, Desmon no desaprovechó la ocasión de molestar a la joven que había visto en el lago. Era preciosa, cierto, pero no era un hombre que se dejara impresionar por el físico de las mujeres. Apreciaba la belleza, como cualquiera, pero valoraba mucho más otras cualidades de las que aquella joven parecía carecer. Para empezar, se comportaba como si fuera la reina. Estudiaba el vaso con atención por si estaba sucio antes de que le sirvieran la bebida, porque era incapaz de, por sí misma, alzar la jarra y verter el contenido. Comía con remilgos y menos que un pájaro. Con la espalda erguida y su esbelto cuello bien estirado, apenas si movía la cabeza para hablar con la joven que tenía a su lado. Y no agachaba la mirada ni una sola vez; bueno, excepto cuando se encontraba con los ojos de Desmon y su sonrisa socarrona. Entonces sí que desviaba rápidamente la mirada.

Mientras los efectos del alcohol iban desinhibiendo a los invitados, en la mesa principal no había otro tema de conversación que la espera a que Eduardo de Inglaterra por fin se posicionara de un lado o de otro. Bruce no quiso entrar en discusiones; si aquellos juegos tenían un propósito para él, era el de demostrar a su gente que era el apropiado para tomar posesión del trono de Escocia, no para discutir como niños. Evitó las puyas de Comyn y los alegatos manidos de Balliol sobre que él era el legítimo heredero. Lo hizo no sin falta de paciencia, pues con gusto les hubiese rebanado el pescuezo a los dos y así se habría terminado toda polémica. El trono sería suyo. No obstante, sabía que su contrincante contaba también con muchos apoyos. Era el momento de que esas defensas se fueran debilitando y de aprovecharse de ello.

Tras la cena, el sonido de los instrumentos y los tambores dieron paso al baile. Esta vez, Albert no esperó a que nadie le pidiera permiso para sacar a bailar a su esposa. Se levantó, le tendió la mano y la acompañó a la hoguera que había en el centro. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse por la hierba con ella.

—¿No quieres quedarte a conversar con los nobles?

—Me aburren. Prefiero bailar con mi esposa. —Hizo un giro, la levantó en volandas y la besó. No un beso casto y puro, fue un beso posesivo y apasionado que desató los aplausos, gritos y comentarios mordaces entre los invitados.

—¿Y demostrar algo tal vez? —jadeó Candy junto a su boca.

—Puede ser. Para empezar, tu tío no ha parado de vigilarme. Creo que teme que te tenga encerrada en una mazmorra y estés aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Y luego está el estúpido de Neal Gordon, que te presta demasiada atención. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Y no me gusta. Por no hablar del indeseable de Comyn…

—Así que, básicamente, esto es una demostración de posesión.

—No tengo que demostrar que eres mía. Es un hecho. Esto tan solo ha sido un alarde de las cosas que yo puedo hacer y ellos no. O morirán.

Candy soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a sus hombros. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e inspiró hondo. Tenía una sorpresa para Albert. Pero esperaría a que acabaran los juegos y por fin pudieran estar solos de nuevo. Estaba deseando que ese momento llegara, aunque también sentía cierta ansiedad al pensarlo. Después ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Dejadla respirar un poco, Andrew. Es mi turno. —Desmon palmeó la espalda de Albert y este, a regañadientes, cedió el baile al tío de Candy.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, se alejó con Desmon y empezó a moverse con él al ritmo de la música.

—Así que eres feliz de verdad.

—Yo tampoco habría apostado por ello cuando me marché de Carlisle—se sinceró la joven—. Pero lo cierto es que cada día que pasa lo amo más.

Se ruborizó por la facilidad con la que había expresado sus sentimientos y apartó la mirada de los inquisitivos ojos de Desmon.

Una pareja sin querer les empujó mientras saltaban y soltó una maldición.

—Trotar entre la gente y hablar de un tema tan delicado no va conmigo. —Apartó a Candy a un lado y se la llevó lejos del baile—. ¿Y él? ¿Corresponde a tu afecto del mismo modo?

Candy se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—No me lo ha dicho. Pero supongo que yo no sería tan dichosa si no fuera importante para él —se apresuró a aclarar.

La respuesta no pareció satisfacer a Desmon. Si algo sabía del amor, es que no se podía ser feliz si el sentimiento no era recíproco. E incluso en esos casos, las cosas no terminaban bien.

—Mi oferta de acogerte en Carlisle si lo necesitas sigue en pie. No lo olvides.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, tío. Pero creo que deberías empezar a preocuparte más por ti y menos por mí. Quizá si tuvieras una esposa…

Desmon sonrió con tristeza. Candy era demasiado inteligente. Era evidente que había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

La ayudó a acomodarse en una banqueta y se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Nunca me había planteado desposarme con nadie. Tenía lo que necesitaba sin la obligación de contraer matrimonio. Pero mi situación ha cambiado. —Candy asintió en silencio, de acuerdo con sus palabras—. Somos los únicos White que quedamos, pequeña.

—Ya había pensado en ello —dijo con tristeza. Añoraba a su familia y no pasaba ni un solo día en que no recordara la forma en que desaparecieron de su vida.

—Debo tener un heredero que continúe con el legado de nuestro clan. Si no, perderemos Carlisle de nuevo.

—¿Quiere decir eso que buscaréis una esposa?

—No me queda otra opción.

—¡Los juegos son la ocasión idónea para ello! Las mujeres disponibles de todos los clanes están aquí —se emocionó la joven.

—Sin prisas, Candy. Tantearé el terreno, nada más. No tengo intención de precipitarme a un matrimonio sin meditarlo con calma y sopesar lo que el enlace puede aportarme. Económicamente hablando —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Tal vez encuentres a una mujer de la que te puedas enamorar.

—No he hablado de amor en ningún momento, nighean-bràthar. Me desposaré porque necesito un heredero. No habrá nada romántico en ese gesto, créeme.

—Para haber insistido siempre en que tenía que obedecer a mi corazón cuando tuviera que elegir esposo, no eres un buen ejemplo.

—Haz lo que yo diga, pero no lo que yo haga, pequeña.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante el enfurruñamiento de su tío. Pero mentalmente ya estaba haciendo recuento de las muchachas casaderas. Eso le recordó que debía hablar con Desmon sobre Anthony y Patricia.

—Antes me has dicho que si necesitaba tu ayuda, no dudara en pedírtela. No he sido del todo sincera contigo al decir que no precisaba nada de ti. —Desmon se apartó del tronco de inmediato y se agachó junto a ella—. Tengo que pedirte algo. Pero debe quedar entre nosotros, nadie más puede enterarse ni sospechar que tenemos algo que ver.

—Ni las peleas más feroces ni las mareas más peligrosas me han dado tanto miedo como tus palabras. ¿Qué sucede?

Candy suspiró, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había oídos indiscretos, y contó a su tío su plan. Desmon, asombrado por las palabras de la joven, se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro.

—¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Se lo prometí a Anthony. Merecen ser felices. Si no quieres involucrarte en esto, solo te pido que guardes silencio. Pero yo seguiré adelante, con tu ayuda o sin ella.

—¿Has pensado lo que ocurrirá si tu esposo se entera? ¿Sabes lo que le ha costado conseguir la paz con los Gordon? Eso sin contar las consecuencias para Bruce si estos deciden retirarle el apoyo.

—Douglas Gordon ya le ha jurado obediencia a Bruce, no creo que se atreva a desafiarlo.

—¡Dios mío, Candy! ¡Eres igual que tu madre! Te arriesgas a sufrir para que los demás sean felices.

El comentario la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, y más al observar el rostro angustiado de Desmon.

—¿Qué hizo madre? —preguntó acongojada.

—Olvídalo. No es el momento. ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir hasta el final? —La muchacha asintió, todavía recordando las palabras sobre su madre—. ¡Maldita sea! Está bien. Te ayudaré. Pero lo hago por ti, no por ellos. Esa estirada no merece que mueva un solo dedo por ella.

Lo miró sin comprender hasta que al final adivinó que su tío había cometido el mismo error que ella.

—No se trata de Annie, la estirada —aclaró a su tío—. Si no de Patricia. La joven que siempre está tras ella de manera discreta.

—¿La sirvienta?

—No es su doncella, es su hermana. ¡Oh, tío! No sabes cómo la tratan en su casa… No puede seguir viviendo allí por más tiempo.

—Está bien —se dio por vencido. No podía negarle nada a Candy y lo supo desde que nació— Movilizaré a algunos de mis hombres esta misma noche.

Candy se arrojó a sus brazos, emocionada, y lo besó en la mejilla.

—¡Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido!

—Recuérdalo siempre. Y díselo a tu esposo también. Le gustará oírlo.

Cuando regresaron a la fiesta, Douglas Gordon y la princesita estaban sentados a la mesa principal junto a Bruce. Candy ocupó su lugar al lado de Albert y él la tomó de la mano de inmediato con expresión divertida. Parece ser que la conversación estaba siendo entretenida. Desmon lo captó al momento y decidió quedarse.

—Si no os importa, me uniré a vos. —Sin esperar respuesta, se sentó, tomó una jarra, llenó uno de los vasos con whisky y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Golpeó la mesa con el recipiente, soltó un eructo y se limpió los labios con la manga.

Candy lo miró asombrada. Su tío jamás se había mostrado de manera tan maleducada. Hasta que vio su sonrisa y a quién iba dirigida. Entonces comprendió que se estaba esforzando por molestar a Annie. La mirada de superioridad y asco no hicieron más que satisfacer las intenciones de su tío.

—Lo lamento, Douglas, pero mi nieto ya está prometido —repitió Bruce por enésima vez, impaciente—. Ciertamente, vuestra hija es preciosa y seguro que no le faltan pretendientes.

El laird Gordon hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tenía que casar a Annie bien, puesto que las posibilidades de hacerlo con Patricia se habían ido al traste por culpa del malnacido de Anthony Andrew. Había aspirado alto con ella. Lo sabía. Casarla con algún noble sería perfecto. Los hijos de Balliol eran demasiado pequeños; el heredero de Comyn, allí presente, también estaba casado ya, y el resto de hijos comprometidos. Así que puso sus esperanzas en el nieto de Bruce. Pero este también había sido apalabrado, según acababa de confesar su abuelo, con una noble inglesa. «¡Malditos nobles y maldita su ambición!», pensó Douglas con resentimiento.

—Pero tengo una muy buena opción de matrimonio para vuestra hija, Gordon. Desmon White es uno de los lairds más importantes y necesita herederos.

Ahora fue el propio Desmon el que se atragantó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no escupir la bebida sobre la mesa. La expresión de terror en el rostro de Annie no podría haber sido más evidente. Pero la del laird White era indescifrable. No era la primera vez que Bruce le insinuaba que debía contraer matrimonio. Durante su visita a Carlisle para el funeral de su familia ya lo había tanteado. Esa fue la primera vez que el peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre Desmon como una losa.

Gordon lo estudió con atención. Tenía que reconocer que no había pensado en él. Pero ahora que Bruce lo insinuaba y ya que no había ningún noble que cazar… Sabía que el clan White había quedado muy tocado desde que habían sufrido el asalto, pero también sabía que Desmon había tomado las riendas, reconstruido el castillo y que contaba con una buena posición económica. Sus negocios en Irlanda le reportaban grandes beneficios y era temido y admirado. Quizá no fuese tan mala opción.

—No es por ofenderos, Gordon. Pero vuestra hija parece demasiado… delicada para desposarse con un hombre como yo.

Annie enrojeció hasta las orejas y soltó un suspiro ahogado. No podía creerse que aquel animal la despreciara de esa manera. ¡Y delante de uno de los nobles más importantes de Escocia!

—¿Insinuáis que mi hija no es digna de vos? —replicó Douglas, rojo por la ira.

—Digna no sé, pero adecuada lo dudo mucho. —Bebió otro vaso de whisky y se levantó dispuesto a largarse de allí cuanto antes.

—Todo es hablarlo, White —rió Bruce—. Acompañadme a dar un paseo. —Se levantó y palmeó la espalda de Desmon. Candy, estupefacta, vio alejarse a los dos hombres. Al momento, los Gordon hicieron lo propio y dejaron al matrimonio Andrew solo. Entonces Albert empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—No le veo la gracia —replicó Candy.

—Porque tú, querida, aprecias a tu tío. Pero a mí no se me ocurre peor castigo que ser desposado con Annie Gordon.

—¿Peor idea aún que haberte casado conmigo?

La risa de Albert cesó en el acto, tomó la barbilla de Candy entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro.

—Soy muy afortunado, Candy. Hasta el hombre más listo peca de necio alguna vez. Y yo lo hice contigo.

—Te perdono —susurró junto a su boca.

Albert sonrió y la arrastró a sus brazos. La sentó sobre sus rodillas y volvió a besarla como cuando estaban bailando. La gente empezaba a dispersarse cuando el matrimonio decidió regresar a sus aposentos y seguir su baile particular sobre la cama.

El primer día oficial de los juegos amaneció con un sol radiante. Después de un copioso desayuno, los participantes más jóvenes de cada clan se reunieron sobre la hierba, cada uno con un martillo escocés, dispuestos a hacer el lanzamiento más lejos. El nieto de Bruce, el hijo de Comyn, Albert, Anthony, Desmon, los dos hermanos Gordon, los hijos de Gilmer McDylon, y algunos hombres de otros clanes se prepararon para alardear de su fuerza.

Sobre la hierba quedaban Albert y Neal Gordon. Los demás ya habían participado. El primogénito de los Gordon tomó el martillo, se impulsó y comenzó a rodar hasta que lo soltó y el pesado instrumento voló por los aires hasta aterrizar cerca del lanzamiento de Anthony y Desmon, pero un poco más alejado. Si Albert no lo superaba, Neal ganaría esta prueba.

—¿Seréis capaz de avanzarme, Andrew? —Levantó los brazos a modo de victoria para recibir los aplausos.

—En todo —respondió Albert, indolente.

La furia se reflejó en el rostro del primogénito de los Gordon, lo que animó todavía más a Albert. Respiró hondo varias veces, agarró con fuerza el mango del martillo e hizo lo mismo. Se impulsó y rodó hasta que lanzó. La multitud estalló en gritos cuando su anfitrión superó el lanzamiento de Neal y se proclamó campeón de esa prueba. Candy corrió y se lanzó en los brazos de su marido, orgullosa de su hazaña. Neal maldijo en voz baja y se alejó a grandes zancadas a prepararse para la siguiente competición.

Tras la exhibición de fuerza, tocaba ahora la de resistencia. A orillas del lago Duich, los participantes comenzaron a desprenderse del calzado y de sus camisas, para deleite de las damas allí congregadas, y prepararse para cruzar a nado por la parte más estrecha del embalse. Anthony y Albert contaban con ventaja. De hecho, ya desde pequeños competían por ver quién de los dos llegaba antes a la otra orilla. Así que como si de niños se tratara, comenzaron a molestarse y retarse para ver quién de los dos llegaría primero.

Candy comprobó, maravillada, cómo su esposo había cambiado en los pocos meses que llevaban de matrimonio. O quizá no había sido una evolución, y ese carácter pícaro y bromista siempre había estado ahí. Sea como fuere, era dichosa y se sentía afortunada.

—Hubo un tiempo en que mi Gilmer también podía alardear de sus cualidades físicas —se lamentó Fiona McDylon a su lado, con la vista clavada en el espectáculo que ofrecían los cuerpos de aquellos hombres.

—Y todavía puedo. ¿Acaso no te lo demuestro cada noche?—fanfarroneó el aludido con humor.

—¡Dios santo! —se alarmó la mujer—. ¡Ha ocurrido un milagro y yo sin enterarme!

La trifulca del matrimonio McDylon provocó las risas de los allí reunidos.

La de Candy se borró cuando al instante, una voz que ella calificaba ya como desagradable, susurró junto a su oído.

—Algunos somos más capaces de provocar placer que otros. Todo es probarlo, querida.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente y se alejó de la indeseable compañía. Por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Albert. La sonrisa de este se borró de su rostro y a punto estuvo de abandonar la orilla del lago cuando Candy lo tranquilizó con un movimiento de mano. No obstante, tan solo tuvo que mirar hacia Akir y hacer un gesto a Gregor para que se posicionaran junto a su esposa y no dejaran que nadie la molestara.

Todavía estaba pendiente de su mujer cuando sonó el grito que daba comienzo a la prueba y lo sobresaltó. La mayoría ya se había lanzado al agua, pero él seguía de pie, mirándola. Candy asintió para tranquilizarlo y lo animó a seguir con la competición. Era preferible que se lanzara al agua a que se enfrentara a Comyn. A regañadientes obedeció, más por no tener que dar explicaciones más tarde, que por ganas de competir. Lo mejor sería lanzarse al agua y regresar lo más pronto posible.

Pese a partir con desventaja, la furia que sentía en esos momentos fue el aliciente necesario para adelantar a sus contrincantes y empezar a dar alcance a Anthony, que estaba en cabeza. No obstante, su hermano no se dejó rebasar y terminó ganando la prueba, seguido de Albert, Desmon y Neal, que había vuelto a quedar por detrás del laird Andrew. Albert felicitó a su hermano con un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda, y regresó con rapidez junto a Candy.

Durante la comida, el buen ambiente volvió a ser patente entre los invitados. Estaban siendo uno de los mejores juegos y se notaba en la pasión que ponían los participantes en cada una de las pruebas y la emoción de los espectadores. El humor de Albert, aunque sombrío, había mejorado desde que Candy le había asegurado que no dejaría que Comyn se acercara de nuevo. De eso estaba seguro, porque se encargaría él mismo de evitarlo, pero no quitaba que tuviera cierta conversación educada con él en algún momento.

—Laird, debo hablar con vos —pidió Gregor a Albert.

Este se levantó, susurró unas palabras al oído de Anthony, que se sentó junto a Candy de inmediato, y se marchó con su hombre de confianza.

Cuando Candy comprobó que su marido estaba lejos y que nadie podía escucharlos, se acercó a su cuñado.

—Está todo listo.

—No quiero que tengas problemas, Candy. Puedo hacerlo solo sin comprometerte.

—Ahora no me voy a echar atrás. Yo me encargaré de que Annie la deje sola. Pero sí que te voy a pedir algo a cambio.

—Lo que sea —contestó Anthony con emoción.

—Prométeme que serás feliz, que la harás feliz.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

—Cada día de lo que me quede de vida.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Anthony Andrew. —Candy parpadeó varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas desbordaran por sus ojos.

—Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta familia. Pero sobre todo, eres la única capaz de hacer feliz a mi hermano. Confía en mi palabra.

Albert apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de su estancia privada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. El hombre de confianza de Comyn vigila a vuestra esposa—repitió Gregor—. Lo he visto seguirla y después informar a su joven señor.

—¡Maldito sea! No quiero que te separes de él. Pondré más vigilancia a Candy y no la dejaré ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Como ordenéis.

—¿Algo más?

—No, laird. Continuaré intentando averiguar cosas de ese hombre, pero nadie del clan de Comyn parece tener ganas de soltar la lengua. Están bien aleccionados.

—No fuerces las cosas. Tampoco quiero que sepan que estamos investigando sobre él. —Gregor asintió—. Puedes retirarte.

El guerrero salió y Albert se dejó caer sobre la silla. Sabía que Candy era una mujer que levantaba pasiones, y eso lo halagaba, siempre que esa admiración fuera a distancia. Comyn estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Ese engreído parecía obsesionado con su esposa. Quizá pensaba que su posición política le permitía inmunidad, pero desde luego en su casa, y con su mujer, no.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, Anthony regresó a su sitio y él ocupó su lugar.

—Voy a ponerte vigilancia hasta que terminen los juegos, Candy.

—¿Por qué? —se sobresaltó la joven—. No es necesario, Albert. Akir está pendiente de mí y yo me mantendré siempre cerca y a la vista.

—No es suficiente. No me gustan ciertas actitudes y prefiero prevenir.

Candy arrugó la frente. Ahora justamente no necesitaba vigilancia. Más bien algo de manga ancha para tener libertad de movimiento y llevar a cabo su plan.

—Albert, confía en mí. Con Akir es suficiente.

—En ti confío. No puedo decir lo mismo de los demás.

—De acuerdo. Pues si tengo que tener vigilancia, que sea Akir y mi tío Desmon. Me encontraré más cómoda con ellos.

Albert pareció meditarlo y ella rezó para que aceptara.

—Desmon participa en las pruebas.

—Pero si se lo pido, abandonará la competición y se quedará conmigo. Por favor, Albert

—Está bien. Hablaré con él.

Aliviada, apoyó una mano sobre la de su esposo. Sabía lo que le costaba ceder, así que estaba agradecida de que tomara en cuenta sus preferencias e hiciera caso de sus sugerencias.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad.

—No me las des. Espero no arrepentirme —respondió malhumorado.

Tras la comida, que como era de esperar se alargó hasta bien entrada la tarde, tuvo lugar la competición de tiro con arco. Varios lanzamientos dieron como vencedor al hijo de Comyn, que de inmediato fue alabado por su padre.

—Era de esperar —comentó Bruce junto a Albert—. A los Comyn siempre se les ha dado bien hacer las cosas a distancia. Sin mancharse directamente las manos.

Sorprendido por el comentario de Bruce, Albert no pudo evitar preguntar si tenía alguna sospecha.

—¿Intentáis decirme algo, mi señor?

—Lo que os he dicho, amigo. Por el momento nada más.

Se marchó y dejó a Albert pensativo.

Sabía que la relación de Bruce con Comyn no había sido buena, y que desde que este lo acusara de haber atacado Carlisle todavía menos. Pero había algo en el comentario de Bruce que volvió a hacer que su instinto se pusiera en guardia. Hablaría con Desmon para que se encargara de vigilar a Candy y, de paso, lo pondría al tanto de las intrigas de los nobles. La multitud se dispersaba cuando lo divisó hablando con su esposa. Se acercó hasta ellos y al momento, tío y sobrina guardaron silencio.

—Podéis seguir hablando. —Albert la abrazó por los hombros.

—Le estaba diciendo a mi tío que quieres que me vigile.

—Tenemos que hablar, Andrew. Candy puede esperar aquí con Akir. No nos alejaremos.

Albert asintió y se apartaron unos pasos. Lo suficiente para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—El hombre de confianza de Comyn vigila a Candy.

Desmon se puso en guardia de inmediato.

—¿Creéis que intentará algo?

—No lo sé, pero no vamos a dejarle opción. Además, Bruce ha sugerido tras la victoria de Comyn con el arco, que se les da bien hacer las cosas a distancia. Sin mancharse las manos.

—¿Insinúa que los Comyn tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de mi familia? —preguntó Desmon con rabia.

—No sé si ellos tuvieron algo que ver o Bruce nos lo quiere hacer creer. También me dijo que el ataque a Carlisle y mi matrimonio con Candy jugó a su favor.

—¡Malditos sean los nobles y sus intrigas!

—Necesito que no os separéis de Candy. Yo procuraré no dejarla sola, pero mis funciones como anfitrión me impedirán prestarle toda la atención que necesita.

—Podéis contar conmigo.

—Tendréis que abandonar la competición.

—Lo haré, pero después de esta prueba.

Regresaron junto a Candy. Desmon besó a su sobrina y se dirigió hacia el círculo que había formado la multitud para la prueba de lucha. Uno a uno, sus contrincantes fueron cayendo, la mayoría de un solo golpe. Anthony estaba desaparecido y Albert no pensaba dejar sola a su mujer. Los demás, probaron los puños del laird White hasta que no quedó ni uno solo en pie.

Con la respiración acelerada, giró sobre sí mismo para que sus palabras llegaran a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

—Esto es lo que ocurrirá a los que atacaron a mi clan y mataron a mi quedará ni uno solo. Promesa de White.

El silencio que acompañó a Desmon mientras se alejaba del círculo fue asfixiante. Se hizo un pasillo para que pudiera llegar hasta su sobrina, que emocionada, se abrazó a él. Mientras la escena tenía lugar, Albert no perdió detalle de la reacción de los nobles a las palabras de Desmon. Bruce parecía satisfecho, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el juramento del laird White no lo había dejado indiferente. Comyn, cruzado de brazos, no dejaba entrever nada de sus pensamientos y Balliol asentía orgulloso. Albert se decantaba a descartar a este último, por desgracia no podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

Después de la cena y antes de que diera comienzo el baile, Anthony se acercó hasta Albert mientras este se despedía de su padre y algunos hombres del clan lo acompañaban a sus aposentos. Willian estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar. Lo observó con atención mientras un cúmulo de sensaciones lo atenazaban. Esperó paciente a que su hermano se diera cuenta de su presencia para despedirse. Cuando Albert se percató, se sorprendió de la expresión de Anthony. Se levantó y lo llevó unos pasos atrás de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me marcho, Albert.

—Si tan pronto te retiras a descansar es que te estás haciendo mayor y el esfuerzo físico te pesa a cada año que cumples —bromeó con él.

Anthony sonrió de medio lado.

—Al menos yo tendría excusa. No como tú, que no has peleado por miedo a que te afeen el rostro.

—Incluso con una cicatriz que me cruzara la cara seguiría siendo el preferido de las mujeres.

—Pero lo que importa es ser el favorito de una, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. Cuando lo consigues, las demás dejan de tener interés.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas, hermano. —Se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. En el mejor de los casos, podrían volver a verse; en el peor, esta sería la última vez—. Te mereces ser feliz.

Albert se separó y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás bebido?

Anthony se carcajeó.

—Nos vemos, hermano. —Se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Casi inmediatamente después, y mientras su marido seguía extrañado por las palabras de Anthony, Candy se acercó a hablar con Annie Gordon. Como siempre, la joven se mostró orgullosa y soberbia. Apenas respondió con monosílabos a las intenciones de Candy de entablar conversación con ella, situación que ya había previsto. Después de aquello, estaba segura de que su relación jamás sería cordial. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, accidentalmente, derramó la jarra de cerveza sobre el vestido de la muchacha, que se levantó como si una aguja le hubiese pinchado en el trasero y comenzó a protestar por la torpeza de la joven señora.

—Lo lamento. Permitidme que os acompañe a cambiaros.

—No es necesario. Patricia, acompáñame. Neal.. —buscó con la mirada a sus hermanos, pero estaban con su padre hablando con Desmon. Este le dijo algo a Douglas y el viejo asintió con una sonrisa.

Annie contempló nerviosa como aquel hombre se acercaba hacia ella con la misma sonrisa socarrona que impostaba siempre que la miraba.

—¿Acaso la princesa no sabe ir sola a la tienda y precisa de que su hermano la custodie? —la molestó Desmon.

—Soy perfectamente capaz.

—Ya lo veo. No temáis. Os acompañaré.

—He dicho que no es necesario —se alarmó la joven.

—Y yo que iré de todos modos. No temáis, vuestro padre ha estado de acuerdo. ¡Andando!

Candy vio alejarse a las dos jóvenes seguidas de su tío. Volvió a su silla junto a Albert y esperó paciente. Ahora solo quedaba rezar para que todo saliera bien.

En silencio, caminaron hasta la tienda de las hermanas Gordon. Cuando Annie se disponía a entrar, Desmon la detuvo sujetándola por un brazo.

—Id preparando la ropa de la princesa. Ahora se reunirá con vos—ordenó Desmon a Patricia.

—¡No te vayas! —grito Annie, demostrando más de lo que hubiese querido lo que la perturbaba la presencia de ese hombre.

Patricia miró desconcertada sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Desmon le ordenó con dureza que entrara. Dispuesta a estar atenta a cualquier cosa que su hermana pudiera necesitar, entró y se preparó para salir en su ayuda si así lo requería la situación. Con que una de las dos hubiese sido mancillada era suficiente. No dejaría que Annie corriera la misma suerte y su padre descargara su furia con ella. Pero poco pudo hacer cuando alguien se posicionó tras ella, le tapó la boca, la inmovilizó y la arrastró fuera de la tienda por la parte trasera, donde había rajado la tela.

—¿Sabéis que vuestro padre quiere que os acepte como esposa? —La sujetó por los hombros y la puso de espaldas a la carpa.

—No sois su única opción. No tenéis nada que temer.

Desmon soltó una carcajada repentina que la sobresaltó. Sujeta como la tenía, solo hubo de acercarse un poco más a su rostro para que aquellos impresionantes ojos azules brillaran de miedo.

—Aquí la única que tiene que temer que el deseo de vuestro padre se haga realidad sois vos. No soy un pelele al que podáis manejar. Eso suponiendo que esté interesado en aceptar. Tengo mis dudas sobre si seréis capaz de darme herederos, que es lo único que me motiva, o si seréis tan inservible para eso como para todo.

Un extraño sonido se escuchó a sus espaldas. Annie intentó girarse, pero Desmon se lo impidió.

—¿Qué decís? ¿Os ceis capaz de satisfacer a un hombre como yo?

—No tengo el menor interés en hacerlo.

—Quizá porque todavía no sois consciente del placer que os depararía. Dejadme que os lo demuestre.

Con rudeza pegó sus labios a los de la joven y dominó el beso con el mismo arte con el que dominaba las embarcaciones. Devoró aquellos carnosos labios y saqueó su boca sin piedad.

Sorprendida en un primer momento, aterrada después y algo excitada en última instancia, Annie dejó que aquel bruto la besara como jamás había soñado que lo hiciera ningún hombre. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba permitiendo ese privilegio y se retorció entre sus brazos. Sacó fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía y lo empujó con ímpetu. Abochornada, entró en la tienda en busca de la ayuda de su hermana, pero de ella solo quedaba el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros en el suelo y un corte en la parte trasera de la lona. Patricia Gordon había desaparecido en la oscuridad del lago Duich.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Annie, impresionada, caminó con tiento hacia la parte trasera de su tienda. Entornó la cabeza sin querer llegar a creer lo que las evidencias señalaban, y con un dedo repasó el corte. Volvió a mirar el chal en el suelo y entonces ya no tuvo ninguna excusa para no hacer frente a la realidad. Salió a toda prisa dispuesta a pedir ayuda cuando los brazos de Desmon la detuvieron.

—¡Patricia! Mi hermana… No…

Desmon la sujetó con firmeza, pero de manera delicada. Comprendía que estaba asustada y que quería ir en busca de su familia, pero tenía que ganar un poco más de tiempo. La giró entre sus brazos e intentó calmarla. Acercó la boca a su oído y susurró con delicadeza.

—Tranquilizaos. Así no os entiendo. Calma… Respirad conmigo: tomad aire, soltadlo. Despacio. —Con la espalda de la joven pegada a su pecho, sus cabellos rozando sus labios y su busto moviéndose sobre su brazo por la respiración acelerada, intentó concentrarse para que ella atendiera sus instrucciones.

—Mi hermana… Tengo que encontrar a Patricia antes que mi padre…

Las cejas de Desmon se levantaron por la sorpresa, quizá tuviera más tiempo del que en un primer momento había previsto.

—¿No está en la tienda con vos?

—¿Creéis que habría salido a buscarla si así fuera? —respondió con dureza.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que os conozca lo suficiente para apreciar cuán inteligente sois.

Annie se removió entre sus brazos, molesta y tremendamente preocupada, hasta que se liberó de su agarre.

—Se la han llevado. Han rasgado la tela y la han sacado por detrás.

Fingiendo un completo desconocimiento de los hechos, Desmon se asomó para comprobar lo que la muchacha decía.

—Mientras yo estaba fuera no ha pasado nadie. Si se la han llevado…

—¡Por supuesto que la han raptado! —gritó la joven desesperada.

—Si se la han llevado —continuó Desmon con calma—, el único camino es por el bosque.

Annie miró hacia donde le indicaba. No podía hacer mucho que había desaparecido. Si se la hubiesen llevado a caballo, hubiese escuchado los cascos alejarse, algún sonido, y no había sido el caso. Solo el murmullo del agua del lago y el sonido de los botes rozarse… De repente se le ocurrió.

—¡El lago! Pueden habérsela llevado en barca.

Desmon se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza para ocultar lo cierto de esa afirmación. Después de todo, quizá no fuera tan estúpida como había creído en un primer momento.

—Si hubiese sido así, habría visto algo y tampoco ha sido el caso.

Desesperada, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. Tenía que avisar a su padre, no podía demorarlo más. Ella sola no podría encontrarla y cuanto antes lo hicieran sus hermanos, antes… Se detuvo. Un claro en las nubes hizo que la luna se reflejara en un lado del lago; el resto del agua estaba tan oscura como la noche, sin una sola estrella que iluminara el cielo. Posiblemente al día siguiente lloviera. Se sentó con cuidado sobre la hierba, frente al agua, y abrazó sus rodillas.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —desconcertado, Desmon se acuclilló junto a ella.

—Solo conozco a alguien capaz de realizar una locura como esta—murmuró sin mirarlo—. Rezo para que haya sido él. Entonces sabré, en contra de todo sentido común, que mi hermana estará a salvo y feliz.

—¿Queréis decir que estáis dándole ventaja a su secuestrador?

Annie no contestó. Siguió mirando el agua con tristeza. Si todo salía bien, no volvería a ver a Patricia. La extrañaría cada día, desde hacía cinco años habían sido inseparables y se habían protegido mutuamente. Ahora volaba libre y ella esperaría el destino que le impusiera su padre.

—¿Creéis que ya les habremos dado suficiente tiempo? —susurró a Desmon pasados unos minutos.

—Yo apostaría a que sí —dijo con suavidad. Había estado observándola sin desviar la mirada ni una sola vez.

—Entonces debemos volver y avisar de su desaparición.

Tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Annie lo rechazó y se incorporó ella misma, con el vestido todavía húmedo de cerveza, y ahora de la hierba mojada. Emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo en silencio. Desmon la seguía de cerca, todavía confuso y asombrado por la reacción de aquella joven. Si su hermana prefería que un desconocido, o no tanto, se llevara a aquella joven, es que su situación familiar era desesperada.

Cuando ya estaban cerca, la escuchó suspirar, remangarse apenas un poco la falda y empezar a correr en busca de su familia. Candy la vio aparecer seguida de Desmon. Buscó la mirada de su tío para que confirmara que todo había salido bien, pero él parecía sinceramente preocupado por Annie Gordon.

—Padre, tenemos que hablar. En privado, por favor.

Douglas apreció el aspecto de la joven, que todavía no se había cambiado de vestido y que, además, tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te han hecho algo?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—Se trata de Patricia… Se la han llevado.

Neal y Alec corrieron hacia la tienda. Albert llamó a Gregor y se preparó a darle instrucciones para que reuniera unos cuantos hombres y salieran en busca de la muchacha cuando Douglas se interpuso entre él y su guerrero.

—¡¿Dónde está vuestro hermano?! —preguntó fuera de sí.

—En el castillo. Se retiró temprano. Pero si queréis que se una a la búsqueda, lo haré llamar.

—¡¿Me tomáis el pelo?!

Los hermanos Gordon llegaron junto a ellos.

—Es cierto, padre. Han roto la tienda —informó Neal. Sin mediar palabra, Douglas se encaminó hacia Lakewood en busca del menor de los Andrew. Detrás de él, el resto de los Gordon, Desmon, Candy y Albert. que interpelaba al laird Gordon incapaz de comprender su reacción. Cuando entraron en el salón, el primero en sorprenderse fue el propio Albert. Su padre, que ya debería estar acostado, estaba sentado en su sillón con la mirada fija en la puerta. Douglas ni siquiera le prestó atención, comenzó a gritar el nombre del menor de sus hijos, caminó en dirección a las escaleras hasta que por fin, Willian habló.

—No lo vais a encontrar.

Sus palabras detuvieron toda actividad y los murmullos de incomprensión entre los allí reunidos.

—¡Ese malnacido puede haberse llevado a mi hija!

—Cuidado. —Albert se puso delante de Douglas en actitud amenazante—. Nadie insulta a ningún miembro de mi familia en mi casa.

—Está bien, Albert —interrumpió su padre con gesto adusto—. Estáis en lo cierto, Gordon. Anthony se ha llevado a vuestra hija.

A nadie pareció sorprender aquella afirmación excepto a Albert, que no daba crédito a los recientes acontecimientos.

—¿Qué decís, padre?

—Sabía que no podía fiarme de vos. Sois un clan cobarde y falto de palabra. Me habéis agraviado de nuevo —escupía Douglas fuera de sí.

Robert Bruce escogió ese mismo momento para retirarse de la fiesta y volver a sus aposentos, cuando entró en el castillo y se encontró con la acalorada discusión de Gordon.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —se interesó de inmediato. Otra confrontación entre los Gordon y los Andrew era lo que menos le convenía.

—¡Se ha llevado a mi hija! ¡Anthony Andrew la ha raptado!

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Bruce a Albert.

Pero si había alguien que no tenía ni idea y que no comprendía cómo su hermano había actuado así, era él.

—Sí lo es —volvió a hablar Willian. Despacio, debido a su estado de salud, se levantó del sillón—. En nombre de mi clan, de mis hijos y en el mío propio os pido perdón. También os ruego que escuchéis lo que tengo que decir.

—¿Ahora queréis hablar? No quiero vuestras disculpas. Quiero que se repare esta ofensa.

—Dejad que Willian se explique —ordenó Bruce con calma.

El antiguo jefe del clan Andrew volvió a tomar asiento, con ambas manos estiró un papel en el que nadie había reparado y los miró a todos antes de empezar a leerlo.

—Esta es la carta de despedida de mi hijo Anthony, os ruego que me dejéis leerla y comprenderéis muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales también han cobrado sentido para mí.

«Padre: A estas alturas, debería pedir perdón por mis actos. Pero lo cierto es que no me arrepiento de haber actuado como lo he hecho. No me ha quedado opción. Sin embargo, sí que tengo que disculparme por mis acciones en el pasado.

Hace cinco años me encontré con Patricia Gordon en el bosque. Pese a haberla visto desde que éramos pequeños, jamás había reparado en la belleza de su sonrisa hasta ese momento. Ahí empezó mi cortejo y se marcó nuestro destino. La comprometí, como bien saben su padre y sus hermanos, puesto que nos descubrieron. Douglas Gordon no me dejó otra opción que desposarme con su hija. Y yo, necio de mí, me negué a hacerlo. Era demasiado joven y no estaba preparado para atarme a una sola mujer. Me quedaba mucho por vivir, o eso pensé yo. Hasta que descubrí que no podía vivir sin ella. Pero de eso, desgraciadamente, me di cuenta después. Rechacé de pleno la opción del matrimonio. Es más, mentí. Os mentí a todos. Prometí a Gordon que hablaría contigo, padre, y que os reuniríais ambos clanes para pactar nuestro enlace. Como bien sabes, no lo hice. Me callé. Dije a los Gordon que mi familia apoyaba mi decisión y que no queríais saber nada de los problemas que mis actos pudieran haber ocasionado a su clan. Que era su responsabilidad vigilar a su hija y que nuestras relaciones habían tocado a su fin. Puse en mi boca, y en oídos de Douglas Gordon, palabras que nunca habíais pronunciado. Lamento profundamente los problemas que esto ha causado, pero sobre todo, lamento haber perdido a la mujer de mi vida en el mismo momento en que la soberbia me impidió aceptarla.

Siempre os habéis preguntado qué pudo suceder para que nos prohibieran el acceso a sus tierras. Incluso no hace mucho me preguntasteis qué estaba pasando. Ahora ya lo sabéis.

Intenté volver tiempo después, cuando fui consciente de mi tremendo error, para aceptar ese enlace y enmendar todas mis mentiras. Pero por toda respuesta recibí una paliza, merecida, tengo que decir. Y no fue la única. Todas y cada una de las veces que me colé en sus tierras para recuperarla regresé con el cuerpo destrozado y el corazón roto. Douglas dijo que jamás la dejaría desposarse conmigo. Ese sería mi castigo.

Seguramente Albert e incluso tú, padre, estaréis pensando que me lo tengo merecido. Solo os diré que he sufrido las consecuencias de mis palabras cada día de los cinco años que he estado alejado de Patricia Gordon. No ha existido ni existirá, jamás, ninguna mujer a la que pueda amar como la amo a ella. Por eso, como medida desesperada y sabedor de que sus sentimientos por mí son los mismos, no me queda otra opción que desaparecer con ella y cumplir con la que fue mi obligación desde un principio. Me desposaré con Patricia en cuanto encuentre un sacerdote dispuesto a consagrar nuestra unión.

De nuevo, lamento las consecuencias que de mis actos se puedan derivar y, si en algo puede ayudar, asumo toda la responsabilidad de mis acciones. Pero jamás me arrepentiré de haber luchado por hacerla feliz, porque esa será mi finalidad a partir de ahora.

Vuestro hijo,

Anthony Andrew».

El silencio que siguió a la lectura de la carta fue lo suficientemente significativo. Absolutamente todos se habían quedado sin palabras. Candy limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y se abrazó la cintura, conmocionada por la intensidad de los sentimientos de su cuñado. Después de escuchar su declaración, cualquier riesgo había valido la pena.

—Jamás supimos de los actos de Anthony. Si así hubiese sido, hace cinco años que un Andrew estaría casado con una Gordon —aseguró Willian.

—Me preocupa mucho más el presente que el pasado. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar la desaparición de Patricia? ¡Vuestro hijo ha vuelto a comprometer a nuestra familia! —volvió a enervarse Douglas.

—Lo ocultaremos —intercedió Bruce—. Diremos que ambos clanes estaban de acuerdo con esa unión y los jóvenes contaban con vuestro apoyo. Con el de ambos —enfatizó—. Al fin y al cabo, el muchacho se va a casar con vuestra hija.

—Quizá a nadie le importe, pero es evidente que Anthony no ha podido actuar solo. Tiene que haber contado con la ayuda de alguien—interrumpió Neal con rencor—. Queréis hacernos creer que no sabíais nada, sin embargo, alguien ha sido su cómplice. Nos están tomando el pelo, padre.

—Volvéis a faltarnos el respeto, Gordon —advirtió Albert

—¿Qué clase de laird sois que no os enteráis de lo que sucede en vuestro hogar? Quizá vuestro padre no lo supiera, pero vos…

—Yo no tenía ni idea. En cualquier caso, no os lo volveré a advertir, os exijo respeto. —Se acercó de manera amenazante, dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas de Lakewood cuando Bruce lo detuvo y lo alejó de Neal.

Con el colgante entre sus manos, Candy se movió nerviosa. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos de Annie clavados en ella, que se miró el vestido manchado, y la volvió a mirar. Ya una vez Candy había intentado que Anthony y Patricia se reencontrasen. No era de extrañar que toda aquella pantomima para obligarla a cambiarse se debiera a un plan.

La mirada de Neal fue desde Annie, que había llamado su atención al moverse, a Candy, tal y como hacía su hermana. No lo sabía cierto, pero no perdía nada por dirigir su rabia contra ella. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba desquitarse por sus continuos desplantes.

—Vuestra esposa y Anthony estaban muy unidos. Seguro que ella lo sabía. Es más, es posible que hasta lo ayudara —escupió con veneno.

Al saberse el centro de atención, Candy miró de unos a otros incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Angustiada por momentos, solo tuvo que coincidir con los ojos de Albert para saber que él creía la afirmación de Neal. Entre otras cosas porque, dada su expresividad, seguro que tenía la palabra «culpable» grabada en el rostro.

—No fue ella —intervino Desmon—. Yo ayudé a Anthony.

Ahora todas las miradas recayeron sobre su tío, que impasible, aguardaba que los demás asimilaran sus palabras. Douglas se acercó a él visiblemente alterado.

—¡¿Dónde se la ha llevado?!

—No lo sabréis jamás a menos que ellos quieran que se desvele su paradero.

—Me habéis traicionado —la rabia de Douglas era palpable por la fuerza con la que pronunciaba las palabras.

—Aceptaré las consecuencias que han acarreado mis actos.

—Lo que acabáis de decir es muy grave —le hizo saber Bruce.

—Lo entiendo —admitió Desmon.

—Encontraremos una solución —tranquilizó Bruce a Douglas—. Albert, busquemos un lugar privado para reunirnos y aclarar este asunto de manera que resulte satisfactoria para todos.

—Vayamos a mi sala privada. —Hizo un gesto con la mano y los animó a caminar delante de él. Antes de acceder a la sala donde Desmon estaba seguro de que se marcaría su destino, se acercó a Annie Gordon.

—Parece ser que finalmente nuestras maniobras de distracción facilitaron la huida de vuestra hermana y Anthony Andrew.

Si intentó ser chistoso y borrar la expresión de desconcierto del rostro de la joven fracasó estrepitosamente. Es más, con aquel comentario le acababa de entregar la pieza que faltaba para que los pensamientos de Annie encajaran.

—Todo lo que pasó en el bosque, todo lo que dijisteis e hicisteis… fue para distraerme y que Anthony se llevara a Patricia —susurró.

—Así es. —No quería mentir. No tenía sentido—. Pero debo deciros que resultó mucho más placentero de lo que en un primer momento pensé.

—¿Debo sentirme halagada?

—Deberíais, no soy un hombre fácil de agradar.

—No era esa mi intención.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizá esa sea vuestra función a partir de ahora, querida. Si me disculpáis, debo reunirme con vuestro padre y el resto de hombres para que mi cabeza siga estando sobre mis hombros.

Con una ligera inclinación se despidió de la joven, que inquieta, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a sus últimas palabras.

—Albert… —Candy caminó tras su marido y lo retuvo antes de que traspasara la puerta donde lo esperaban los demás hombres. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que le ofrecería la oportunidad de explicarse. Sin embargo, Albert esquivó el intento y con determinación se alejó de ella.

—Ahora no —espetó—. Hablaremos en privado.

Cerró la puerta y la dejó allí, de pie, desamparada. Arrastrando los pies, cansada y sí, con cierto remordimiento por haber ocultado sus planes a su esposo, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a su habitación. Detrás de ella, Akir que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, permanecería a la puerta de su estancia guardando su sueño hasta que Albert se uniera a ella.

Harta de moverse en la cama a la espera de que Albert llegase, y después de que cualquier intento por conciliar el sueño no diera resultado, no tenía sentido permanecer acostada. Fuera, el primer rayo iluminó el cielo y la luz se coló dentro de la habitación. Se acercó a la ventana y comprobó que la tormenta que acababa de comenzar arreciaba por momentos.

Esperaba que los clanes acampados no sufrieran graves consecuencias por la lluvia y estuvieran cómodos en sus tiendas. Y también rezaba para que Anthony y Patricia llegaran a su destino sanos y salvos.

Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo el embrollo, su cuñado merecía ser feliz. Aunque las consecuencias de haberle prestado su ayuda las pagaría su tío Desmon y ella tendría que lidiar con Albert, había valido la pena. Todavía se le erizaba la piel cuando recordaba las palabras de Anthony. Una vehemente y sincera proclamación de su amor que ella jamás había tenido. Lo comprendía a la perfección, sabía lo que era amar de ese modo, pero no sabía lo que era sentirse la protagonista de esas palabras. Sí, sabía que era importante para su esposo. Sí, sabía que significaba más para él de lo que en un primer momento había pensado, y lo sabía porque él así se lo había demostrado. Pero nunca le había dicho que la amaba.

Escuchó pasos y de inmediato su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Se agarró el colgante y esperó. Escuchaba las voces amortiguadas del otro lado de la puerta, no entendía lo que hablaban, pero sí que reconocía la voz grave de Albert hablando con Akir. Apoyada en la pared, al lado de la ventana, esperó que la puerta se abriera de un momento a otro y llegase el momento de enfrentarse a su esposo. Pero esa ocasión no se dio. Los pasos se alejaron igual de decididos y Candy comprendió que esa noche sería la primera en Lakewood que no compartiría con su marido. Se dejó caer en el alféizar de la ventana y se permitió derramar lágrimas para acompañar a las gotas de lluvia.

Apenas habían pasado una horas desde que el sueño la venció, cuando Dorothy entró para ayudarla a vestirse. El día había amanecido gris, como su estado de ánimo, pero suponía que las nubes escamparían en cuanto la mañana avanzara.

—¿Qué vestido os preparo?

—Cualquiera estará bien.

—Pues elegiremos el burdeos. —Sacó del arcón la prenda y la dejó con mimo sobre la cama—. Realmente vuestro esposo os ha regalado un vestuario precioso.

Que Dorothy mencionara a Albert volvió a remover los sentimientos de la noche anterior.

—¿Dónde está Albertl? ¿Lo habéis visto?

La mujer la miró con ternura, como siempre hacía cuando la veía decaída. Pero esta vez también había un brillo especial en los ojos de Candy que a Dorothy le agradó. La muchacha se había convertido en mujer. La acomodó en una banqueta y empezó a cepillar su largo cabello.

—Según tengo entendido, vuestro marido estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche con su señor Robert Bruce, el laird Gordon y vuestro tío Desmon.

—Entiendo —contestó por compromiso—. ¿Y ahora sabéis dónde se encuentra?

—Esta mañana salió a cabalgar temprano y ahora estaba en el campamento organizando las pruebas de los juegos de hoy.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Dorothy.

Tras unos minutos de silencio mientras ayudaba a Candy a vestirse, la mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Los hombres son muy orgullosos. Es cuestión de tiempo que su enfado desaparezca. Comprended que la situación era complicada ya de por sí. Tenía a Bruce presionándolo para que zanjase sus diferencias con los Gordon, a estos enfadados desde hace años, y cuando por fin lo consigue, su hermano se fuga con la hija del laird Gordon…

—No me arrepiento de haber ayudado a Anthony —la interrumpió.

—Lo sé. No obstante, también entiendo que vuestro esposo esté superado por los acontecimientos. Además, pensad que no sabe si volverá a estar con su hermano alguna vez o ya no se verán más.

Candy meditó las sabias palabras de Dorothy mientras esta terminaba de abrochar su vestido. Lo cierto es que no había pensado cómo se sentiría Albert cuando Anthony se marchara, sabía que se enfadaría por haber puesto en peligro la paz con sus vecinos y que podría llegar a peligrar el acuerdo de los Gordon con Bruce, pero no pensó lo que significaría para él perder a su hermano, su mano derecha y su hombre de confianza. Y lo peor es que ella sabía lo que era perder a Camille; no del mismo modo en que Albert había perdido a su hermano, pero entendía cómo se podía sentir.

—No quiere hablar conmigo, no he podido explicarle nada.

—Si necesita espacio, dejádselo. Volverá a vos cuando esté preparado.

Quizá Dorothy tuviera razón, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera herida. Hubiese preferido discutir con él a que evitara su compañía.

Cuando bajó las escaleras acompañada de Akir y Dorothy. Desmon la esperaba para ir al campamento. Mientras cruzaban el puente, no pudo dejar de darle las gracias a su tío.

—Lamento que tuvieras que cargar con las culpas. No fue mi intención ponerte en un compromiso… Lo siento.

Desmon apoyó la mano de Candy en su antebrazo y la acarició.

—Era mi deber. No dije nada que no fuera cierto. Ayudé a Anthony a escapar.

—Pero lo hiciste por mí. Yo te lo pedí.

—Y lo haría mil veces más.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—Bueno. Nada que no hubiese previsto. Repararé la ofensa a Douglas Gordon desposándome con su hija.

Candy se detuvo y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Eso es lo que habéis estado haciendo toda la noche? ¿Pactar un acuerdo matrimonial? —Desmon asintió—. Me siento culpable. Te ves obligado a casarte con Annie Gordon cuando podrías haber encontrado a una mujer que te hiciera feliz.

Desmon sonrió con tristeza.

—Annie, Kenna, Elba, Ingrid… Da igual cómo se llame. Lo único que importará será que me dé un heredero. Los sentimientos se mantienen al margen porque jamás podré sentir nada por ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

Desmon reanudó la marcha en silencio. Después de unos minutos en los que pensó que su tío no contestaría, Desmon se decidió a darle una respuesta.

—Sí, preciosa. Hace muchos años. Pero ella me dejó incapacitado para amar a las demás.

—¿Tanto daño te hizo? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Algún día te lo contaré. De momento, nos preocuparemos de tu esposo, que parece bastante enfadado. —La detuvo antes de terminar de cruzar el puente y la miró a los ojos con intensidad— Lo volveré a repetir: si te hace derramar una sola lágrima o cruza una línea que no debería, Carlisle es y seguirá siendo tu hogar, ¿lo entiendes?

Candy asintió y se apretó contra el pecho de su tío.

—Lo sé. Gracias.

Inspiró hondo y caminaron entre la tierra embarrada por la tormenta de la noche anterior hasta las mesas donde estaban sirviendo el desayuno. Nerviosa, se sentó junto a Albert, lo miró de reojo, pero él ni siquiera desvió la mirada. Tomó el plato que le ofreció una de las mujeres con un poco de leche y algo de pan, y empezó a comer. Mas no pudo seguir alimentándose porque comenzó a sentirse enferma. Colocó una mano sobre su estómago y la apretó para calmar las inminentes náuseas. Respiró hondo varias veces, pero al ver que no mejoraba, decidió regresar a sus aposentos. Se levantó con rapidez para abandonar la mesa. Akir y Desmon se levantaron de inmediato y la siguieron de cerca, pero Albert, aunque se incorporó y en un primer momento pensó en ir tras ella, terminó por sentarse y seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.

Candy llegó a su habitación, y pese a las protestas de su tío, cerró la puerta para impedir que nadie la molestara. Se sujetó el estómago y se dejó caer sobre la cama, pero al cabo de unos minutos, tuvo que levantarse porque las arcadas cada vez eran mayores. Devolvió el poco desayuno ingerido en una de las vasijas, se enjuagó la boca con agua y regresó para volver a tumbarse sobre la cama y esperar a que el malestar menguara. Estaba segura de que los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada. La noche casi en vela, el agotamiento y la ansiedad por hablar con Albert, habían terminado por hacerla sentir enferma. En el corredor, Desmon esperaba que Akir llegase con Dorothy para atender a Candy, e insistía una y otra vez en que lo dejara entrar. Finalmente, y antes de que Dorothy llegara, fue la propia Candy quien abrió, pálida, pero asegurando sentirse bastante más recuperada. Habría deseado poder quedarse en su habitación a descansar, pero como señora de Lakewood y anfitriona de los juegos, debía regresar a ocupar su lugar. Las protestas de su tío no se hicieron esperar, pero se negó a escucharlas, solo accedió a tomar una infusión de hierbas que Dorothy le subía en ese momento y aguardar a ver cómo le sentaba. Tras comprobar que no volvía a sentir angustia, cuadró los hombros y regresó a tomar asiento en su lugar. Esta vez, Albert sí que la miró con atención. Pero ella no quiso hacerlo, si lo miraba, no estaba segura de no romper a llorar y reprocharle haberla dejado pasar la noche a solas.

—¿Estás bien?

—No ha sido nada. Solo me he sentido un poco indispuesta.

—¿Estás segura?

La joven asintió.

—Perfecto. —Albert se levantó para hablar con Gregor y se alejó de la mesa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—El hombre de confianza de Comyn se ha marchado. Lo he visto partir antes de la comida —explicó Gregor—. Según uno de sus hombres, Comyn lo ha enviado a atender un asunto urgente.

—Una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos. —Palmeó la espalda de Gregor y lo instó a acercarse al resto de hombres que se disponían a preparar la primera prueba del día.

Candy siguió el transcurso de los juegos como si una bruma la envolviera. Pese a que Albert se alzaba como ganador de la mayoría de ellas, no corrió a felicitarlo ni echarse en sus brazos como el día anterior. Se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano hasta que después de comer se pudo retirar a sus aposentos y cayó en un profundo sueño. Despertó cuando Dorothy la animó a abrir los ojos. Confusa, comprobó que ya estaba oscureciendo. Se había perdido los juegos de la tarde y posiblemente tendría que añadir un motivo más al enfado de Albert.

—Vuestro esposo quiere que os arregléis con esmero. Esta noche se anunciará la boda de vuestro cuñado con Patricia Gordon y el compromiso de vuestro tío Desmon. Parece ser que la gente no ha parado de preguntar por la ausencia del joven Anthony.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Sacad el vestido verde.

Era uno de los preferidos de Candy, pero todavía no había encontrado la ocasión idónea para ponérselo. Era demasiado elegante para su día a día y pensaba reservarlo para algún evento especial. De un color verde intenso, con escote de barco adornado con flores bordadas en hilo de oro y un cinturón del mismo color que reposaba sobre sus caderas, se amoldaba a su cuerpo con elegancia.

—La prenda luciría mucho más si me dejaseis que os recogiera el cabello. Nada rebuscado, solo despejar vuestro cuello para que se pudiera apreciar su esbeltez.

Candy jamás había querido llevar el cabello recogido ni mucho menos oculto bajo las telas que algunas mujeres utilizaban. Pero en esta ocasión aceptó que Dorothy hiciera con él lo que creyera conveniente. Para su sorpresa, el resultado le gustó. Algunos mechones rizados escapaban del moño y rozaban sus hombros. Al despejarlo de su cara, llamaba la atención la grandeza de sus ojos verdes y la voluptuosidad de sus labios. Se sintió hermosa, y eso le dio el valor suficiente para bajar y enfrentarse de nuevo a Albert. Dorothy le dijo una vez que las mujeres tenían más poder del que creía, y tras las miradas de admiración que recibió, empezó a comprender por qué.

Desde que abrió la puerta y su guardia personal la esperaba para acompañarla a la cena, no hubo más que comentarios de alabanza sobre su aspecto de todos y cada uno de los invitados que se encontraba. Llegó hasta la mesa y saludó con educación a los presentes. Como había ocurrido con los demás, tanto Bruce como Balliol se deshicieron en elogios, al igual, cómo no, que John Comyn, pero ella obvió prestarle atención por la incomodidad que le creaba siempre. Tan solo tenía ojos para Albert y esperaba ansiosa el halago de labios de su esposo. Pero este no llegó. Sintió en todo momento su mirada deslizarse por su cuerpo y demorarse más de lo debido en la curva perfecta de su cuello, pero no tuvo la recompensa esperada. No hubo palabras bonitas, ni gestos cargados de significado. Se limitó a retirar la banqueta para que tomara asiento a su lado y él hizo lo propio. Aunque por dentro se sentía defraudada, no dejó que sus sentimientos afloraran, intentó distraerse prestando atención a la fiesta y esperó el momento oportuno para acercarse a Fiona McDylon y conversar con otras mujeres. Pero no tuvo tiempo. Después de cenar y antes de que diera comienzo el baile, Douglas se acercó a Albert, tal y como habían acordado. Había llegado el momento. El laird Andrew se levantó y llamó la atención de los clanes. Siguiendo lo convenido, fingieron que el matrimonio de Anthony y Patricia estaba pactado como símbolo de que los problemas entre ambas familias estaban zanjados y que su intención era anunciarlo en los juegos. No obstante, la pareja no había querido esperar y habían contraído matrimonio en privado la noche anterior para posteriormente partir a solucionar unos asuntos privados. Para secundar las palabras de Albert, Douglas apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y bromeó sobre las ansias de los jóvenes y se enorgulleció de lo irresistibles que eran sus hijas. Momento que aprovechó para, sin dar demasiado tiempo a que surgieran preguntas indiscretas ni comentarios indeseados, anunciar el compromiso de su otra hija. Desmon se levantó, se acercó hasta Annie y le tendió la mano. Toda la expectación se desvió hacia ellos.

La mano de la joven tembló antes de aceptar la de Desmon, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la vieran flaquear. Su padre la había informado esa misma mañana de su compromiso y todavía tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no revelarse contra ese destino. Pero si algo había aprendido durante los años que fue testigo mudo y silencioso del trato que su familia le dispensaba a Patricia, es que de nada serviría oponerse o sufriría el mismo castigo que ella por haberlos deshonrado. Se dejó guiar hasta la mesa principal y escuchó lo orgulloso que estaba su padre de haber conseguido un marido como Desmon White para ella.

Las miradas de incomprensión se sucedieron entre los asistentes, era evidente que no terminaban de entender todas aquellas alianzas, hasta que Desmon decidió que había llegado el momento de ofrecerles una distracción sobre la que hablar. Levantó una copa y propuso un brindis por su próximo enlace. Poco a poco, las copas de los asistentes se fueron levantando. Cuando dieron buena cuenta del contenido, tomó a Annie de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó. No fue un beso bonito ni pasional como el de la noche anterior. Más bien se limitó a juntar los labios con los de la joven. Eso serviría para distraer a los invitados y les daría de qué hablar. Las risas y gritos de los asistentes se intensificaron cuando ella reaccionó como Desmon había previsto. Intentó apartarse de él, pero no se lo permitió; ruborizada hasta las orejas, tuvo que aguantar que aquel que iba a ser su futuro marido la expusiera como si fuera un objeto.

—Brindo por la belleza que aportará mi futura esposa a nuestros hijos.

—¡Seguro que estáis deseando empezar a engendrarlos!—gritó uno de los asistentes.

—¿Quién no lo haría en mi caso, amigo? Volvamos a brindar por que llegue pronto ese momento.

—Después del enlace, White. Mientras, mantened vuestras manos lejos de mi hija. —El comentario de Gordon, enmascarado con humor, no pasó desapercibido para Desmon. Sobre todo porque la mano de su futuro suegro reposaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Sonrió de medio lado y tendió la mano.

—Por supuesto. Pero fijemos pronto la fecha, Douglas, o no me hago responsable...

Esta vez sí que se produjo un brindis colectivo cargado de humor y risas. De inmediato, Albert ordenó que empezara el baile y ya el resto de reacciones se produjeron en petit comité. Balliol y Comyn, ajenos a los motivos por los que Desmon se había visto obligado a aceptar ese enlace, le recriminaron que no hubiese consultado con ellos su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, era vasallo suyo, no de Bruce. A lo que Desmon contestó que solo debía fidelidad al honor de su familia, y hasta que no se esclareciera quién y con qué motivo habían sido asesinados, no tenía por qué rendir cuentas a nadie. Ofendidos, ambos señores desviaron su atención hacia su mayor rival. Tanto Balliol como Comyn eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que la mano de Bruce estaba detrás de todo aquello con la intención de sumar adeptos. Impasible ante los reproches de los demás señores, bebió satisfecho por el resultado de esa unión y las palabras de Desmon.

Lejos de querer formar parte de todas aquellas recriminaciones, Annie se retiró. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por el trato recibido como para seguir aguantando intrigas políticas. A un lado, Candy llamó la atención de su tío. Lo reprendió por su comportamiento, pero este se excusó con que debía hacer algo para alejar la atención de Anthony y Patticia. Aunque Candy debía de reconocer que había sido efectivo, comprendió que Annie se sintiera abochornada por el trato. Se levantó y fue en su búsqueda.

La encontró sentada lejos del bullicio de la fiesta, con la espalda erguida y la barbilla alta, pero la mirada triste. Con tiento, se sentó junto a ella y permaneció en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir. Despachó a Akir para que les dejara un poco de intimidad, y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podía oírlas, se dispuso a hablar con ella.

—Mi tío no suele comportarse de ese modo… —lo excusó. Ante el silencio de la joven continuó hablando—. Normalmente es atento, educado y respetuoso.

—Eso será con vos. Os aseguro que conmigo no.

—Quizá no es lo que queréis oír, pero tenía sus motivos. —Ante la mirada furibunda de Annie, Candy se vio forzada a justificarse—. No le estoy defendiendo, no me parece bien lo que ha hecho, pero ha logrado que la atención sobre el asunto de Anthony y Patricia se desviara.

—Estupendo. Si no tenéis nada más que decir, preferiría que me dejarais sola. Siempre que estáis cerca de mí, termina sucediendo algo malo.

—No fue mi intención perjudicaros. Solo quería ayudar a Anthony y a Patricia

—Para que ellos dos sean felices, habéis hecho infelices a muchas más personas.

—Supongo que desde vuestro punto de vista es así.

—No depende de ningún punto de vista. Es un hecho. Vuestro tío tendrá un matrimonio con una mujer que aborrece, vuestro esposo está resentido con su hermano, Balliol y Comyn acusan a Bruce de oportunista… ¿Realmente creéis que ha valido la pena?

—Sigo pensando que merecían ser felices. Quizá si Anthony no hubiese actuado de esa manera tan imprudente, Bruce no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de sumar un adepto más a su causa. Vuestro padre ha salvado su honor con un matrimonio ventajoso para vos. Mi tío buscaba una esposa y, a tenor de su apasionada reacción, no creo que os aborrezca.

—Pero yo a él sí. Ahora dejadme sola.

Entristecida porque en el fondo tenía que reconocer que Annie tenía algo de razón, se decidió a regresar a la fiesta.

Bordeaba la zona de las mesas cuando un brazo la agarró y tiró de ella para internarla en el bosque. Asustada, profirió un grito que murió en la mano del hombre que la arrastraba. Nerviosa, comenzó a patalear hasta que aquel individuo colocó un cuchillo sobre su cuello y se quedó paralizada.

—Quieta —ordenó mientras le soltaba la boca—. Si gritáis, os cortaré el pescuezo y moriréis como tendríais que haberlo hecho en Carlisle.

Despacio, la soltó, pero Candy pudo notar como la punta del cuchillo se clavaba en su espalda. Las palabras de aquel hombre todavía resonaban en su cabeza: moriréis como tendríais que haberlo hecho en Carlisle. Se repetían en bucle, incapacitándola para hacerla reaccionar, hasta que con un ligero empujón, aquel indeseable la animó a seguir caminando. Tenía que hacer lo que fuese para ganar tiempo y tener alguna oportunidad de huir. Fingió tropezar y cayó al suelo. Aquel hombre intentó levantarla, pero le hizo creer que se había doblado el pie. Apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol, encaró por primera vez a su secuestrador. Llevaba parte del rostro cubierto y bien fuera por la oscuridad de la noche o por la tela que lo cubría, no supo reconocerlo.

—Seguid caminando.

—¿Qué queréis de mí? —murmuró.

Estaba encerrada entre el tronco y el cuerpo de aquél hombre. Si intentaba huir, la atraparía; para eso necesitaba una distracción que le diera cierta ventaja.

—¿De verdad queréis saberlo? —La joven asintió—. Primero os entregaré a mi señor para que se sacie de vuestro cuerpo, que lo tiene obsesionado. No lo culpo. Sois demasiado tentadora. —Acercó la nariz al cuello despejado de Csndy y la olió—. Y después, correréis la misma suerte que vuestra familia. No suelo dejar cabos sueltos y vos sois uno de ellos.

Entonces Candy lo comprendió. Su mente comenzó a relacionar las palabras y llegó a la conclusión evidente de que aquel era el asesino de su familia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó enrabiada.

—¿A qué os referís? ¿A por qué asesiné a vuestra familia? ¿Por qué mi señor os desea? ¿Por qué vais a morir?

—Pagaréis por lo que nos hicisteis. Me esforzaré por mantenerme viva para ver cómo recibís vuestro castigo.

Con un movimiento rápido, hizo un corte en la mano de aquel hombre, que profirió un grito y dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo. De inmediato, cortó su cara con la hoja de su daga, aquella que guardaba tal y como Albert le había dicho, atada a su pierna; y el sentido común le dictó que era el momento de buscar ayuda. Ella sola no podría contra él. Aquel hombre se retiró para cubrirse el rostro con la mano herida y Candy aprovechó para correr como nunca había hecho en dirección al castillo.

Continuara...

Hola chicas gracias por sus Reviews, si les confiezo que es un maraton... jajaja espero no se molesten . lo mas interezante viene en camino

Abrazos,


	18. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Candy lo sentía acercarse. Después de una corta ventaja, notaba a su secuestrador detrás. Cada vez más próximo. Oía sus zancadas, pero la luz de las hogueras cada vez estaba más cerca. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien la viese o incluso la oyera pese al sonido de la música que amenizaba el baile. Gritó con todas su fuerzas al tiempo que aceleraba en su acalorada carrera. El recogido de su cabello se iba soltando por momentos, los mechones caían libremente sobre su espalda y el pecho le dolía cada vez que respiraba. Aliviada, reconoció a su tío Desmon mientras este corría hacia ella, y detrás a Annie Gordon con sus grandes ojos azules mirarla horrorizada. Fue a su encuentro, pero su tío lejos de sujetarla cuando llegó a su altura, pasó de largo y de pronto los papeles se invirtieron. El perseguidor estaba siendo perseguido.

Candy se derrumbó entre los brazos de Annie, que había corrido en busca de Albert cuando había escuchado el grito de Candy. Pero en su camino se encontró a Desmon, que acudía a hablar con ella y lo pudo avisar de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —Candy asintió. Con el pulso galopando en la garganta apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna—. Será mejor que os lleve junto a vuestro esposo cuanto antes. No me fío de estar aquí a solas. —Sujetó a Candy por la cintura y la ayudó a caminar.

Albert solo tuvo que ver aparecer a Candy por un lateral de la fiesta para que todos sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta. Apoyada sobre Annie Gordon, parecía caminar con dificultad. Avanzó hacia ellas y se percató de que los escoltas de su mujer no estaban con ella. ¿Dónde estaba Akir? ¿Y Desmon? Annie había tenido la precaución de bordear la zona donde estaban bailando y llevarla de manera discreta con su marido, pero cualquiera que mirara a su esposa entendería que algo grave había sucedido.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó a Annie al tiempo que agarraba a Candy por la cintura para evitar que se desplomara.

—Estábamos conversando y cuando se retiró, escuché su grito. Me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía su voz, pero no vi nada, corrí a buscaros y me encontré con el laird White. Se ha internado en el bosque. No sé nada más…

—Candy… —Albert llamó su atención.

—No sé quién era. Me arrastró hasta la espesura, fingí caer para ganar tiempo y me acorraló contra el tronco de un árbol…

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —La miró con atención; exceptuando su cabello deshecho, su ropa no estaba desgarrada. Aun así tuvo que preguntar.

—Era él, Albert, ha confesado que había matado a mi familia y que venía a terminar su trabajo.

—¡Malnacido! ¿Te ha tocado? —Albert volvió a insistir.

—No… Ha dicho que me reservaba para su señor. —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy al recordar sus palabras. Al contrario que Albert, que se estaba consumiendo en las llamas de la ira.

—¿Dijo su nombre? —preguntó con dureza.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Albert miró a su alrededor para comprobar si los hombres en los que sospechaba habían abandonado la fiesta. Neal Gordon estaba allí, con su hermano y su padre. Bruce, Balliol… ¿Y el joven Comyn? Lo buscó con desesperación hasta que lo vio aparecer por un lateral de la fiesta acompañado de un hombre de su guardia personal.

—¡La daga! —de pronto Candy recordó haberla perdido en el bosque—Lo siento, Albert… La he perdido. Le corté en la mano y en la cara con ella, pero en la carrera se me escapó de las manos.

Albert sujetó su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

—Bien hecho. No te preocupes ahora por ella.

La conversación entre ellos estaba siendo tan discreta que nadie percibió nada extraño en ninguno de los tres cuando el joven Comyn se acercó. El instinto de Candy la hizo pegarse más al pecho de su esposo y este la sujetó con firmeza ofreciéndole el apoyo que necesitaba.

—Unos juegos excelentes, Andrew. Me retiro a descansar para emprender mañana la marcha a mis tierras.

Por primera vez, Comyn parecía haber perdido su habitual socarronería. Parecía más serio que de costumbre.

Antes de que Albert pudiese contestar, Desmon llegó junto a ellos en actitud feroz.

—Nada —dijo por toda explicación.

—¿Y vuestro hombre de confianza? —preguntó Allbert sin ambages a Comyn.

—Se marchó esta tarde, ¿por qué lo buscabais?

—Una retirada muy oportuna —replicó con ironía.

—¿Insinuáis algo?

Albert ordenó que la música se detuviera y llamó la atención de todos los invitados. Todavía sonrientes, muchos de ellos esperaron un discurso de despedida de los juegos de boca del anfitrión, pero muy al contrario de lo que habían supuesto, las palabras de Albert los sorprendieron.

—Cuando accedí a organizar estos juegos —comenzó a decir serio, haciendo esfuerzos por controlar su temperamento —, me esforcé por que todos y cada uno de los asistentes disfrutaran de su estancia en mis tierras, mi casa, mi hogar. Mi mujer se preocupó de que la comida fuera abundante, la bebida jamás faltara y que gozaseis de comodidades.

—¡Y así fue, Andrew! —gritó un hombre llevado por la efusividad que provoca el alcohol.

Comentarios que apoyaban la afirmación de aquel invitado se sucedieron, pero Albert volvió a hacerlos callar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debo tomarme que uno de vosotros haya atacado a mi mujer? ¿Qué debo hacer cuando han querido raptarla? Gracias a su coraje, se deshizo de su atacante y pudo regresar. Hay alguien entre nosotros falto de honor. Alguien que ha menospreciado mi hospitalidad y ha atentado contra mi esposa. Si alguno de los asistentes tiene una ligera idea de quién pueda haber cometido este acto cobarde, le pido que hable ahora.

La sorpresa producida por las palabras de Albert hizo que el silencio se convirtiera en expectación y los miembros de los clanes se miraran unos a otros, quizá buscando entre ellos algún gesto culpable, quizá mostrando así su incomprensión.

—¿Y vos, señor de Badenoch? —preguntó Albert a Comyn públicamente—. ¿Sabéis algo?

—Cuidado con lo que insinuáis, Andrew. No me gustaría tener que recordaros con quién estáis tratando. —La atención de Comyn se desvió a Candy. Lo que vio en sus ojos la hizo estremecer. Además de esa mirada que parecía ensuciar su cuerpo cada vez que se posaba en él, había también cierto resentimiento—. Atad en corto a vuestra esposa, Andrew, y no condenéis tan libremente la debilidad de los hombres. Al fin y al cabo, es ella la culpable de desatar tan primarios instintos.

—Por esa ley, vos también estáis en peligro, mi señor —escupió con inquina Albert—, puesto que con tantos bienes y posesiones, invitáis a usurpadores y ladrones a que se apoderen de lo que es vuestro.

La situación se volvía más tensa por momentos. Albert cada vez tenía más claro quién era el culpable del secuestro de Candy y del ataque a Carlisle. Pero sin el testimonio del individuo que había intentado llevarse a su esposa, no tenía ni una sola prueba para acusarle.

Bruce se posicionó al lado de Albert para mostrarle su apoyo y Balliol se acercó a Comyn.

—Es hora de que os retiréis a vuestros aposentos, Comyn, con vuestro padre —sugirió Balliol—. Este desafortunado incidente ha caldeado demasiado los ánimos.

Los rumores entre los invitados se sucedieron hasta que Albert dio por terminada la celebración y empezaron a retirarse.

—No volváis a intentar comprometerme en público, Andrew —Comyn lo amenazó rojo de rabia antes de marcharse.

Pero lejos de achantarse, Albert se acercó, despacio, y murmuró para que nadie les oyera:

—Algún día vuestras faltas serán condenadas. Mientras, no volváis a acercaros a mi esposa. Vuestra sola mirada sobre su cuerpo me ofende.

—Pagaréis por estas palabras, Andrew.

—No antes que vos por vuestros pecados.

Comyn se alejó de ellos con paso airado y Albert pudo por fin encararse con Desmon. Necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien.

—¿Dónde estabais? ¿Por qué no estabais con ella?

—Por si no lo recordáis, estaba distrayendo a vuestros invitados. Más me preocupa saber dónde está Akir.

—Cuando me quedé hablando con Annie, le dije que se retirara para dejarnos unos momentos a solas —aclaró Candy.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Albert.

—Acompañad a Candy a vuestros aposentos. Yo me encargaré de encontrarlo y de averiguar qué ha podido suceder. Vos —dijo Desmon dirigiéndose a Annie, testigo mudo de todo lo acontecido—, no os separéis de vuestro padre ni de vuestros hermanos.

La joven, asustada por la inesperada orden y el tono de voz de Desmon, dio un salto. Pero lejos de obedecer, levantó el mentón con desafío.

—No os debo obediencia todavía, mi señor.

Media sonrisa asomó al rostro de Desmon. Pese a lo amistoso del gesto, la mueca resultó ser amenazante.

—Exacto. Todavía… —Se acercó a ella y la sujetó del codo con firmeza. Annie podía percibir el fuerte olor que emanaba del cuerpo de su futuro esposo debido a la persecución del secuestrador de Candy. Arrugó la nariz asqueada e intentó separarse, lo que produjo que Desmon se riera—. ¿Os doy asco, princesa? ¿Os desagrada mi olor, mi suciedad? Pues id acostumbrándoos, porque dentro de unos meses no escucharéis otra cosa que mi voz exigir que acatéis todas y cada una de mis órdenes. Y, creedme, muchas de ellas consistirán en atenciones sobre mi cuerpo que no os gustarán.

—¿Intentáis asustarme?

—No considero que sea necesario. No sois tan estúpida como para ignorar cuales son mis propósitos con esta unión. Ahora, regresad junto a vuestro padre si no queréis que sea yo mismo el que os cargue sobre los hombros y os deje con él.

Annie se zafó de su agarre. Si las miradas matasen, y existiera la justicia, un rayo caería ahora mismo sobre Desmon White y lo desintegraría. Finalmente, la joven hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró con la cabeza alta con su familia.

Después de buscarlo acompañado de Gregor, Desmon encontró a Akir, inconsciente, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una herida abierta en la parte posterior del cráneo. Habían intentado cubrir su cuerpo con unas pocas ramas, pero era evidente que se había hecho con prisas, puesto que hubiesen hecho falta muchas más para tapar al guerrero. Tras comprobar que seguía vivo, Gregor corrió a buscar a algunos de los hombres de su clan para que los ayudaran a trasladarlo a su habitación. Cuando lo recostaron sobre su camastro, Gregor fue en busca de Dorothy para que lo atendiera. Mientras la mujer le practicaba las curas, Akir comenzó a despertar. Afortunadamente, la conmoción parecía no revestir de gravedad. Una vez atendido, Gregor decidió que era el momento de avisar a Albert de lo sucedido.

Candy, sentada sobre el borde de la cama, escuchó cómo Gregor daba cuenta del estado en el que habían encontrado a Akir. Preocupada, intentó que Albert la dejara ayudar a Dorothy a curarlo, pero fue inútil. Una vez su esposo cerró la puerta, entendió que por fin había llegado el momento de hablar. Lo vio caminar por la estancia, sin desviar ni una sola vez los ojos de su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo delante de la jofaina. Se quitó la camisa y, despacio, comenzó a lavarse. Su silencio puso cada vez más nerviosa a Candy. Mientras jugueteaba con la cadena de su colgante, esperaba de un momento a otro las recriminaciones de su marido. Pero este parecía tomárselo todo con demasiada calma e ignorar a propósito su presencia. Una vez estuvo listo, se dirigió a la cama, y retiró el cobertor para acomodarse en el lecho.

—Acuéstate. Necesitas descansar —fue todo lo que le dijo.

—¿No vamos a hablar de lo sucedido? He esperado esta conversación desde que tu padre leyó la carta de Anthony.

—Duerme, Candy.

—¿Es así cómo piensas castigarme? ¿Con tu indiferencia?

—Por hoy ya has tenido suficiente castigo. Estás nerviosa y tienes una palidez enfermiza. Acuéstate de una maldita vez a descansar. Cuando llegue el momento, abordaré el tema. Pero será cuando yo lo decida y esté preparado.

—Sé que no me entiendes, pero tenía mis motivos, Albert… —lo presionó desesperada; se negaba a abandonar la conversación.

—¡Demonios! Está bien. Hablemos pues. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por tus intrigas a mis espaldas que podrían haber ocasionado una guerra entre clanes? O quizá prefieras que hablemos de cómo me has hecho quedar delante de mi señor, como si fuera un pelele que no se entera de nada de lo que sucede en su castillo. Aparte de las consecuencias políticas, también podríamos aclarar la poca confianza que has depositado en mí. Y a eso añadamos que fuiste capaz de involucrar a tu tío en tus alocadas ideas románticas y las consecuencias que ha tenido él que asumir.

—Yo no quería que sucediese todo eso… Yo solo quería que Anthony fuese feliz.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy! Había muchas más formas de conseguir que Anthony se casase con Patricia Gordon que propiciando una huida a escondidas y encima en mitad de unos juegos. Si él hubiese contado lo ocurrido, Bruce y yo habríamos convencido a Gordon de que se casasen. Pero no. Tú preferiste creer que eras la única que podía solucionarlo.

—Anthony sabía que no lo entenderías.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? Esperé meses para casarme con la única mujer que he amado y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. ¿Crees que no me planteé secuestrar a tu hermana? —la atacó alterado—. ¿Crees que no me arrepiento? Miles de veces. Si lo hubiese hecho, ahora seguiría viva. Pero preferí hacerlo bien. No comprometer a mi familia ni a la tuya. No desafiar a los nobles. Y lo hice por honor, porque di mi palabra.

Candy se había ido encogiendo poco a poco por las palabras de Albert para cuando él se dio cuenta de su retraimiento, el daño ya estaba hecho. Era demasiado tarde. Enmudeció de golpe y la miró expectante.

—Candy..…

La joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Os he entendido a la perfección. —Se tragó las lágrimas y se incorporó despacio—. Pero volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces.

—Lamento lo que te he dicho. —Intentó acercarse a ella, pero lo rechazó. Se dirigió a la ventana y le dio la espalda para que no viera el gesto de dolor de su rostro.

—No tenéis por qué. Os he animado a hablar cuando no queríais hacerlo. No puedo condenaros por haber sido sincero conmigo.

Albert cerró los ojos con fuerza. La opresión que había sentido en el pecho al escuchar cómo lo trataba con cortesía de nuevo lo hicieron sentir como si acabara de perder algo de incalculable valor. Candy se había vuelto a cerrar a él y a erigir un muro a su alrededor. Se maldijo mentalmente por que fuera capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas con tanta facilidad. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse, de sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, de aspirar su aroma, de enmendar sus palabras… Pero cuando volvió a intentar aproximarse, Candy se alejó de nuevo. Despacio y con dedos trémulos, se quitó el vestido. Se quedó tan solo con la camisola y se acostó en la cama. Cubrió su cuerpo bajo la atenta mirada de Albert y se encogió hasta convertirse en un bulto uniforme debajo de las pieles. No dijo nada más, no abrió los ojos ni se movió cuando Albert se acostó a su espalda. Inseguro, apoyó un codo en la almohada, a poca distancia de ella y la observó con atención. Podía haberla perdido en manos de aquel desalmado, sin embargo, se había bastado solo para alejarla de él. Acercó la nariz a su cabello e inspiró hondo. Pero no se atrevió a tocarla, aunque lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo, porque se había apartado al notar su contacto. Se tumbó de espaldas y colocó las manos bajo su cabeza. Candy tiró un poco más del cobertor y se cubrió el hombro que había quedado expuesto cuando Albert se había acostado. Después de unos minutos, entendió que no podía permanecer a su lado incapaz de tomarla entre sus brazos. Se levantó, se vistió de nuevo y abandonó la habitación dispuesto a pensar algo que enmendara el daño que les había hecho a ambos. ¿Pero qué? Por primera vez, necesitó la presencia de Anthony para que lo aconsejara.

Cuando Candy escuchó la puerta cerrarse, abrió los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas empezaran a liberar su tristeza.

 ** _Islas Hébridas_**

 ** _Costa oeste de Escocia_**

 ** _Abadía de Iona_**

Rob bajó de un salto del bote que lo había acercado hasta la isla y, a grandes zancadas, impaciente, se encaminó hacia la edificación de piedra que se erigía imponente delante de él. Pasó frente a la cruz de San Martín y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta de la abadía antes de que las nubes grises descargaran sobre él el aguacero que presagiaban. El viento azotaba sus cabellos castaños y golpeaba su rostro, de facciones perfectas, con furia.

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que él llegara, igual que las otras veces que había regresado, pero para su sorpresa no fue la abadesa la encargada de recibirlo como había sido costumbre. El gesto de Rob se contrajo y un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de él, posó una mano sobre su espada, dispuesto a desenvainar lo más pronto posible, y apresuró su paso. El monje que le esperaba con las manos metidas dentro de las mangas de su hábito se apresuró a mostrárselas al ver cómo el hombre sujetaba el mango de su claymore.

—No será necesario que le deis uso. Soy vuestro aliado. Os he estado esperando.

—No sabía que tuviera… aliados —contestó receloso.

—Sin embargo los necesitáis. Un rayo iluminó el cielo y de inmediato el sonido del trueno estalló a su alrededor.

—Será mejor que entréis antes de que la tormenta arrecie.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Rob suspicaz sin soltar su espada.

—Sigue en su celda. A salvo. Ya os he dicho que he venido a ayudaros.

La puerta se cerró tras él y el monje lo instó a caminar.

—Seguidme.

—No iré con vos a ninguna parte hasta que compruebe que está bien.

—Creo que primero debéis hablar conmigo. Después de nuestra conversación tendréis que comentarle los cambios que se avecinan.

Rob vio acercarse desde el fondo del pasillo a la abadesa y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia ella.

—No temáis —lo tranquilizó la anciana al ver la intranquilidad en los ojos dorados del guerrero—. Todo está bien. Os doy mi palabra. Está descansando en su celda, pero si queréis comprobarlo, en cuanto despierte la llevaré ante vos.

—No. La veré ahora.

—Pero no podéis acceder a las estancias privadas de las monjas, mi señor.

—Detenedme pues. —Sin esperar respuesta, se encaminó hacia el pasadizo y esquivó los gritos sofocados de las mujeres de la abadía que se encontraba a su paso.

—Es aquí —anunció la abadesa, alterada.

Rob se detuvo delante de la puerta que le indicaban.

—Después, escucharéis lo que tengo que deciros. Esperar unos minutos más no importará si con ello consigo que me prestéis la suficiente atención.

Asintió, inspiró hondo y apoyó la mano sobre la manilla.

—Duerme —le avisó la monja antes de que abriera—. No perturbéis su sueño, todavía las pesadillas entorpecen su descanso.

Rob apretó la mandíbula y entornó la puerta lo suficiente para comprobar que la abadesa tenía razón. No obstante, no pudo conformarse con observar desde la distancia. Entró y se arrodilló junto a la cama; con el dorso de su mano, acarició la tersa mejilla y, a regañadientes, se alejó para evitar que se despertara.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al clérigo.

—Hablemos.

A través del claustro accedieron a una pequeña capilla y, una vez dentro, lejos de oídos indiscretos, Rob se encaró de nuevo con el monje.

—¿Quién sois y cómo nos habéis encontrado?

—No es tan importante mi nombre como el motivo de mi visita. Me han enviado para avisaros de que ya no estáis a salvo. Debéis salir de aquí lo más pronto posible si no queréis que os apresen. Aquellos que temíais que descubrieran vuestro secreto conocen vuestro paradero. Nosotros no podemos ayudaros más. Como deferencia por vos, os ponemos sobre aviso. Pero es indispensable que salgáis de esta isla. La abadesa negará haberos dado cobijo. Es lo máximo que podemos hacer.

Rob escuchó impasible el discurso del sacerdote. Su presencia allí confirmaba que su paradero ya no era un secreto, por lo tanto, la vida de ambos corría peligro.

—Todos los nobles se encuentran ahora en los juegos que han organizado los Andrew —pronunció el nombre del clan como si lo escupiera— ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—Debéis partir lo más pronto posible. Os aconsejo que busquéis protección. Debéis viajar allí donde vuestra vida no corra peligro y tengáis más valor vivos que muertos.

—Marcharemos de inmediato. Cuando lleguemos a tierra, los juegos habrán terminado y todos habrán vuelto a sus hogares.

—¿Cuál será vuestro destino? —quiso saber el cura.

Una carcajada carente de humor escapó de los labios de Rob.

—Nos habéis encontrado una vez. No dejaré que eso vuelva a suceder.

—Os guste o no, su familia es vuestra mejor opción.

—Con todos mis respetos, padre, pero su mejor opción siempre he sido yo. Por lo tanto, seré yo mismo el que tome la decisión por los dos. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo una partida que llevar a cabo.

Al salir, abrió con tanta fuerza la puerta que golpeó la pared de piedra. Caminó con rapidez hasta la habitación que había visitado anteriormente y entró, esta vez, sin miramiento. Los enormes ojos azules lo miraron asombrados, pero ningún otro gesto de su cuerpo dejó entrever la ansiedad que le había provocado su visita.

Rob esperó, cargado de falsas ilusiones, que al verlo corriera a sus brazos y le ofreciera la miel de sus labios. Pero ese momento no llegó, lo siguió observando sin mover ni un solo músculo, como si no hiciera meses que no se veían, como si no significara nada. Sin embargo, sus actos habían marcado su destino y, le gustara o no, este los había unido.

—Nos marchamos, Camille.

Susurró su nombre con voz ronca y necesitada. Sin embargo, la joven reconoció la misma inquietud en su semblante que meses atrás, cuando irrumpió en su habitación mientras se desataba el caos en el castillo, la cargó sobre sus hombros cubriéndola con una tela negra haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas y a las de su doncella, y la sacó de allí en medio de los gritos agónicos de su gente. Los recuerdos de aquella noche y los días que le sucedieron acudieron a su mente. En aquella perdida casa de piedra donde se escondieron esperó, paciente, a que aquel hombre la entregara al causante de su desdicha, al asesino de su familia. Aterrada y conmocionada, no reconoció a aquel robusto guerrero. Mientras ahora lo veía moverse con seguridad por la celda en la que se había convertido su hogar, recogiendo los pocos enseres personales que le habían facilitado las monjas, volvió a revivir la conversación entre ellos cuando acurrucada en un desvencijado camastro, tiritaba de frío y de temor en aquella pequeña casa.

 _ **«—¿A quién servís? ¿Me entregaréis a él? —se atrevió a preguntar.**_

 _ **—No sirvo a nadie, ni pienso entregarte —respondió mientras azuzaba el fuego para que calentara la estancia—. Ningún otro hombre que no sea yo te pondrá las manos encima.**_

 _ **—Mi padre y mi prometido me buscarán. Dejadme con ellos. Os prometo que abogaré por vos si no me hacéis daño y me devolvéis a mi hogar —pidió desesperada.**_

 _ **La espalda de aquel guerrero se tensó ante sus palabras.**_

 _ **—He dicho ningún otro hombre.**_

 _ **Su mirada cambió de aterrada a recelosa. Si su intención no era entregarla a los asaltantes del castillo, ¿qué quería de ella?**_

 _ **—¿Qué hago aquí? —murmuró.**_

 _ **—Estás aquí porque no dejaré que nadie te haga daño ni permitiré que te cases con Albert Andrew.**_

 _ **Cada vez las intenciones de aquel hombre estaban más claras. Pretendía quedarse con ella, la usaría, abusaría de su cuerpo y quizá luego la mataría. Si iba a ser así, preferiría que su final llegara primero que todo lo demás. Despacio, se arrastró hasta los pies de la cama, se incorporó pegada a la pared y avanzó despacio hacia la puerta. Su captor estaba demasiado ocupado en que el fuego no se apagara y no había prestado atención a sus movimientos, o eso pensaba ella.**_

 _ **—Está cerrada. Y aunque estuviera abierta, ¿de verdad piensas que tendrías alguna posibilidad de huir? —interrumpió sus movimientos todavía de espaldas.**_

 _ **Desencantada, se dejó caer al suelo.**_

 _ **—¿Quién sois?**_

 _ **Una risotada falsa la sobresaltó. Lo vio incorporarse, darse la vuelta y caminar hacia ella. Los destellos del fuego a sus espaldas le proferían un aspecto fiero, y la sombra de su cuerpo reflejaba imágenes macabras sobre las paredes de la estancia. Se acuclilló frente a ella y la sujetó con delicadeza por la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran. Camille recorrió con su mirada su rostro, su cabello largo, la perfección de sus facciones, su barba larga y descuidada, la nariz recta y bien formada, hasta que finalmente se decidió a afrontar la verdad que sus ojos le revelaban. Años sin verle habían distorsionado la imagen del joven que una vez había confesado amarla. Aquel guerrero poco tenía que ver con el hombre que ella recordaba, sin embargo, eran sus mismos ojos, la misma expresión cuando la miraba.**_

 _ **—Tendré que refrescarte la memoria.**_

 _ **Notó la impaciencia en su voz, y al momento estaba entre sus brazos, saboreando de nuevo los besos que creía que jamás volvería a disfrutar.**_

 _ **—Rob… —susurró desesperada mientras las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de verlo, esperó meses y meses un regreso que nunca se dio. Lo apartó y lo miró de nuevo. Era un hombre imponente, fuerte y curtido. No quedaba nada que ella pudiese reconocer del joven que le robó el corazón. Nada, excepto sus ojos. Esos ojos dorados que la habían atormentado de día y de noche durante años.**_

 _ **—Temía que me hubieses olvidado.**_

 _ **De pronto, la rabia por su ausencia prolongada, por las cartas prometidas que jamás llegaron y por el abandono tomó el control de su mente.**_

 _ **—Te fuiste. Me dejaste. Me prometiste que volverías a buscarme y no cumpliste tu palabra. ¿Qué quieres ahora?**_

 _ **—Estabas en peligro. Te he salvado la vida, Camille.**_

 _ **—Ibas con ellos… Dejaste que destrozaran mi hogar. —De pronto, entendió lo que había sucedido, pero no quería aceptarlo—. ¿Y mi familia?**_

 _ **Rob negó con la cabeza. La sujetó mientras gritaba de dolor y volcaba sobre él toda su desesperación. Solo cuando por fin su llanto menguó, volvió a hablar.**_

 _ **—¿Hasta cuando me retendrás?**_

 _ **—Hasta que me necesites de nuevo.**_

 _ **Cómo si algún día lo hubiese dejado de hacer…».**_

—Es hora de irnos. —La voz de Rob la devolvió de golpe al presente.

Lo observó con atención, se había afeitado la barba y su rostro le resultaba mucho más familiar que oculto bajo todo aquel vello. ¿Se podía amar y odiar con la misma intensidad a un hombre? Ella así lo hacía.

—¿A dónde me llevarás ahora?

Rob pareció meditarlo unos segundos hasta que finalmente confesó sus intenciones.

—A tu hogar, con tu tío Desmon.

La joven asintió en medio de sentimientos encontrados de alivio y pesar, y se dejó llevar fuera de la celda, donde la abadesa les esperaba para acompañarles hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, y tras una despedida rápida, emprendieron su marcha. Bajo el dintel del portón, mientras veían alejarse bajo la lluvia a la pareja de jóvenes en dirección al bote, el sacerdote se colocó al lado de la monja superiora.

—¿Lo habéis averiguado? —preguntó el hombre.

—La llevará con su tío.

—Perfecto. Informaré al obispo.

 _ **Escocia**_

 _ **Castillo Lakewood**_

Después de una noche aciaga, Candy se negó a tomar el desayuno que Dorothy le traía. Todavía sentía el malestar en su estómago del día anterior y la conversación con Albert había terminado por eliminar su apetito. Finalmente, accedió a que la mujer le preparara una infusión, más por no escucharla que por la necesidad de ingerir algún alimento. Esperó vestida, sentada junto a las brasas que el fuego extinto habían dejado en la chimenea, a que su dama de compañía regresara. Rememoró de nuevo las palabras de Albert mientras acariciaba su colgante. Pese a todo lo vivido juntos, nada había cambiado. Sus sentimientos por ella seguían siendo los mismos y su adoración por Camille tenía la fuerza del primer día. Había llegado el momento de conformarse con la realidad de su matrimonio, pero esta vez ya no había lugar para la esperanza. Si no había conseguido que la amara tras esos meses de entrega y devoción por su parte, jamás lo conseguiría.

Tras ingerir el brebaje de Dorothy, su estómago se templó un poco y se sintió con fuerzas para bajar y despedir a los pocos invitados que quedaban en Lakewood Afortunadamente, y gracias a la información de su fiel sirvienta, sabía que Comyn, Balliol y Bruce habían abandonado el castillo. Solo quedaban los Gordon, los McDylon y su antiguo clan con su tío Desmon a la cabeza. Cuadró los hombros y descendió las escaleras en dirección al salón.

Albert no tuvo que desviar la mirada para saber que su esposa acababa de entrar. Percibió su presencia como se siente la brisa sobre la piel húmeda. Dejó la conversación con Gregor y se acercó hasta ella. Seguía igual de pálida que el día anterior, pero además debajo de sus grandes ojos verdes destacaban las sombras delatoras de su insomnio. Él tampoco había pegado ojo. Sentado, solo, en el salón junto al fuego, no había dejado de dar vueltas a lo sucedido. No hacía mucho, había prometido a Candy que era su futuro, sin embargo, sus palabras habían desdicho esa afirmación al volver a confesar sus sentimientos por Camille.

Ya frente a ella, indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Dorothy que se retirara. Una vez solos, acortó la distancia entre ellos. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Por toda respuesta, Candy lo fulminó con la mirada—. Me refería a tu malestar físico —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Sí. Gracias.

—¿Has tomado tu desayuno?

—Solo una infusión.

—Debes alimentarte, Candy. Estás demasiado pálida. —Alargó la mano y acarició con sus nudillos la mejilla de su esposa.

Aquel contacto, delicado, suave, cuidado, lejos de aliviar su tristeza la llenó de congoja. Albert sentía lástima por ella, se dijo, de la pobre Candy, que jamás sería suficiente para él porque no era como su hermana, o mejor dicho, no era su hermana. Dio un paso atrás para alejarse de su contacto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que ver a Akir y hablar con mi tío de un asunto urgente.

Intentó pasar por su lado, pero la detuvo sujetándola con firmeza por la cintura. Pegada a su costado, sintió el calor de su cuerpo traspasar la tela de su camisa. Acercó su rostro a sus cabellos y dejó que los rizos cosquillearan en su nariz.

—Gregor te acompañará. Pero, Candy, necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó anoche.

—Pero yo no. Y si algo debemos aprender de lo que sucedió, es que no hay que forzar una conversación entre nosotros. —Giró la cabeza y encaró sus ojos azules repletos de preocupación y culpabilidad—. No os sintáis responsable de mi dolor. La sinceridad en cuestión de sentimientos siempre es mucho mejor que el engaño.

Lo obligó a soltarla y se marchó de su lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró hondo. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero lo intentaría las veces que fuese necesario. Esperaría a que sus invitados se fueran para volver a abordarla.

Candy encontró a su tío en la habitación de Akir. En cuanto la vio entrar, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. Había pasado la noche preocupado por su estado y ahora que la tenía cerca sabía que su preocupación estaba más que justificada. A todas luces había llorado y tenía un aspecto casi enfermizo. Candy escondió su rostro en el ancho pecho de Desmon y se apretó contra él. Cuando estuvo segura de no derramar ninguna lágrima, se separó y preguntó por el estado de salud de su fiel guerrero, que ahora parecía descansar plácidamente.

—Dorothy le ha dado una infusión para el dolor de cabeza y por fin se ha dormido —le contó su tío—. Se siente culpable por no haber estado atento y asegura que jamás se perdonará por haberte puesto en peligro.

—No fue culpa suya —murmuró emocionada—. Yo le pedí que se alejara. En todo caso, soy yo la que lamenta que fuera atacado.

—Salgamos a dar un paseo. El sol te sentará bien, estás demasiado pálida.

Salieron de la estancia y cruzaron el salón bajo la atenta mirada de Albert. Ya una vez fuera de los muros del castillo, Desmon se detuvo en la parte más alta del puente y la obligó a detenerse también.

—¿Te marchas ya? —preguntó Candy con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

—Sí. No puedo estar más tiempo lejos de Carlisle.

—He pensado… —dudó—, que quizá te vendría bien mi ayuda para organizar tu boda.

Desmon la miró con desconfianza, sujetó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No necesitas ninguna excusa para volver a Carlisle, puedes venir conmigo ahora mismo si lo deseas.

—No he hablado con Albert sobre esto.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Candy le dio la espalda y miró hacia el lago de nuevo. Lo último que necesitaba era un enfrentamiento entre Albert y Desmon. Le habría encantado poder marcharse con su tío, pero tenía que reconocer que ahora no era el momento. Albert se mostraría en desacuerdo y Desmon averiguaría que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos.

—Solo es que creo que después de lo ocurrido, no querrá que me aleje de su lado. Estará más tranquilo si me tiene bajo vigilancia. Cuando pase un tiempo y Akir esté recuperado, lo convenceré de que me deje ir a pasar unos días a Carlisle.

Desmon sabía que no estaba siendo sincera, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que su razonamiento era cierto. Tras su intento de secuestro, era lógico que su esposo quisiera asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

—Si quieres venir ahora, me encargaré yo mismo de que Albert cambie de opinión. Si no, te esperaré con los brazos abiertos cuando decidas venir, nighean-bràthar.

Candy sonrió con tristeza y se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo de nuevo.

—Te echaré de menos.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. Pero te tomo la palabra y te espero dentro de unas semanas.

—¿Cuándo será el enlace?

—Si por Douglas Gordon fuera, hoy mismo. Pero yo no he consentido en que sea antes de dos o tres meses.

—¿Y eso por qué? —sonrió Candy por primera vez en horas—. ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de contraer matrimonio con la adorable y sencilla Annie?

Desmon se carcajeó por el comentario.

—Sabes que me caso por compromiso y que Annie no era mi primera opción. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera era una opción! —el comentario de su tío la hizo reír de nuevo—. Pero no, no es por eso. Hay algunos asuntos que deseo cerrar antes de tener que preocuparme por una esposa y posibles descendientes venideros.

—¿Qué asuntos? —preguntó con recelo—. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me ha sucedido?

—Con todo. Juré que no descansaría hasta encontrar al hombre que mató a nuestra familia y algo me dice que cada vez estoy más cerca.—Al percatarse de la angustia de Candy, sonrió y la apretó cariñosamente contra su costado—. No te preocupes por mí. Sé cuidarme solo.

—Eres lo único que me queda —murmuró afectada—. Por favor, no me dejes sola.

—Te prometí que no volvería a abandonarte. Tienes mi palabra.

A lo largo de la mañana, los clanes que quedaban abandonaron el castillo y el silencio ocupó su lugar. Lejos de ser un alivio, se convirtió en una presencia fantasmal. La vida en Lakewood comenzó a retomar su ritmo habitual, las puertas del castillo se cerraron y Candy se sintió más prisionera que nunca. Presa de sus sentimientos y privada de la libertad de poder salir, se halló de nuevo como un pájaro enjaulado. Evitó todo lo posible encontrarse con Albert, pero no pudo rehuir más su presencia cuando llegó la hora de la comida. Seguía sin tener apetito, pero se vio obligada a ingerir algo de sopa y un poco de pan para dejar de escuchar a su marido ordenándole que se alimentara. La hora del almuerzo transcurrió inusualmente silenciosa.

Willian, testigo de las miradas furtivas de su hijo hacia su esposa, y de los esfuerzos de esta por ignorarlo, decidió que ya estaba demasiado mayor para entrometerse en peleas conyugales y pidió retirarse a sus aposentos a descansar. Para desgracia de Candy, en cuestión de minutos se quedó sola en el salón con su esposo. Se levantó dispuesta a seguir el ejemplo de su suegro, pero Albert la sujetó por el codo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—Dime qué debo hacer. Solo dímelo y haré lo que me pidas para enmendar lo que dije.

—No podéis hacer nada. No es lo que dijisteis, las palabras duelen porque son transmisoras de los sentimientos. Pero realmente el fondo es el que importa. Podríais haber adornado vuestra jerga cuanto quisieseis, que el resultado hubiese sido el mismo.

—Candy, estaba alterado. Había estado bajo mucha presión y me dolió que no confiaras en mí. Pero no quise hacerte daño.

—De acuerdo. —Candy se levantó despacio. Empezaba a sentir angustia de nuevo y necesitaba retirarse.

—Quiero que volvamos a estar como estábamos. —Esta vez Albert no la retuvo, ajeno al malestar de su esposa, la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al primer peldaño de las escaleras y la llamó—: Candy—la joven se detuvo sin girarse—, esta noche no abandonaré nuestra cama.

Candy irguió la espalda y, sin volverse, contestó:

—Procurad no perturbar mi sueño, pues.

Sintiéndose cada vez peor, llegó hasta su habitación con el tiempo justo de expulsar la sopa y el mendrugo de pan en una vasija. Al margen de los problemas con Albert, se sentía físicamente enferma. Estaba claro que todavía no estaba repuesta de los excesos que la preparación de los juegos habían causado en ella. Se dejó caer en la cama, y agotada, se quedó dormida.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Albert, preocupado, a Dorothy cuando esta excusó a su esposa a la hora de la cena.

—Lleva varios días con molestias estomacales y sintiéndose agotada. Pero desde ayer, parece ser que solamente tolera las infusiones que le preparo —explicó la mujer.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —angustiado, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Poca cosa, mi señor. Esperar —sonrió Dorothy.

—¿Esperar a qué? ¿Lo que sea que le suceda se le pasará solo en unos días?

—Es posible. O quizá en unos meses…

—¡¿Meses?! —se alarmó—. En la última semana ha perdido peso, no creo que sea conveniente que siga haciéndolo.

—Bueno, quizá no adelgace. Puede que incluso engorde.

Albert se detuvo de golpe y la miró con recelo. De pronto, las insinuaciones de Dorothy cobraron sentido.

—¿Sería posible?

—Bueno, eso lo sabréis vos mejor que yo, mi señor.

Una sonrisa bobalicona asomó a los labios del guerrero. Subió las escaleras corriendo y entró en la habitación. Candy descansaba, ojerosa, recostada sobre unas almohadas. Entre sus manos tenía la infusión que Dorothy le había preparado y que tomaba en pequeños sorbos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Albert se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

—Mejor. Parece que solo estos brebajes me sientan bien.

Albert alargó el brazo, colocó un mechón del cabello de su esposa detrás de la oreja y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Descansa. Debes cuidarte y alimentarte como es debido. Si de momento esto es lo único que tu cuerpo puede retener, ordenaré a Dorothy que te prepare sus tisanas hasta que las angustias mengüen.

Sorprendida por la consideración de su esposo y su delicadeza, fue incapaz de moverse y rechazar el suave beso que depositó en sus labios antes de marcharse y dejarla, tal y como había dicho, reposar.

Después de dos días en cama, de las infusiones milagrosas de Dorothy y las continuas atenciones de Albert, al tercer día, Candy por fin se sintió recuperada y pudo abandonar el lecho. No había vuelto a hablar con su esposo de aquella desagradable conversación, ella no se había encontrado con ánimos y él se comportaba como un marido atento, cariñoso y sumamente preocupado. Si no supiese cuáles eran sus sentimientos, incluso se podría pensar que estaba enamorado. Había llenado su habitación de flores de brezo, ramas de lavanda, y esa misma mañana había aparecido con su daga, aquella que creyó haber perdido en el bosque, con el dibujo de su colgante y sus iniciales grabadas en la empuñadura, antes de excusarse porque tenía unos asuntos que atender y no regresaría hasta la hora de la comida. Por las noches había cumplido su palabra de dormir junto a ella, pero no la había tocado, no al menos con caricias excitantes. Sin embargo, sí que la había acunado entre sus brazos y acariciado su vientre con reverencia para calmar su angustia.

Dejó atrás sus pensamientos, y con la ayuda de Dorothy, se vistió y se dispuso a bajar al salón para volver a ocuparse de sus tareas como señora de Lakewood.

Tras varios días de viaje, alejados de los caminos más transitados, por fin habían llegado a su destino. Rob miró a Camille, cubierta con una capa que apenas dejaba entrever su bello rostro, y se detuvo para disfrutar de su compañía en exclusiva unos minutos más. Después ya no habría marcha atrás.

—¿Estás preparada?

—No veo el momento.

Rob apretó los dientes y miró hacia el portón del castillo.

—Espero no arrepentirme ni haberme equivocado al tomar esta decisión.

Hicieron notar su presencia y pidieron ser atendidos por el laird del clan.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Para Candy fue una grata sorpresa encontrase a Akir en el salón. El guerrero todavía tenía una venda en la cabeza que le cubría el corte, pero a todas luces, se encontraba en perfecto estado. Se volvió a disculpar con ella, avergonzado por haberle fallado, y se puso a su disposición como había hecho desde que habían abandonado Carlisle. De nada sirvieron los argumentos de Candy para liberarlo de la carga que parecía llevar el guerrero. Finalmente, aceptó sus innecesarias disculpas para satisfacerlo, lo besó con cariño en la mejilla y bajó a las cocinas para ayudar a las demás mujeres en las tareas diarias.

Las mujeres la saludaron con afecto y se deshicieron en atenciones. Le prestaron una silla y se interesaron por su estado de salud. Todas excepto Sarah, que se mostraba excesivamente correcta con ella y apenas si le dirigía la palabra.

Tras comprobar, resignada, que habían hecho un trabajo excelente a la hora de limpiar y adecentar las estancias ocupadas por los nobles, la comida estaba casi preparada y que no quedaba ninguna tarea pendiente, subió de nuevo al salón. Por suerte, su suegro ya se encontraba sentado frente al fuego, contemplando la gran espada que gobernaba la estancia, y pudo unirse a él para mantener una agradable charla, como hacían siempre que tenían oportunidad. Durante los meses de verano, su estado había mejorado ligeramente, pero ahora que las mañanas y las tardes ya eran frías, su cuerpo empezaba a acusar el cambio de estación que se avecinaba.

—Mi salud es la que se puede esperar de un hombre de mi edad, pero ¿cómo estás tú, muchacha?

—Hoy me siento mejor —le sonrió con dulzura.

—Me asusté mucho cuando Albert me dijo que estabais enferma.

—No teníais por qué. Seguro que ha sido una simple indigestión.

—Seguro. —Willian guardó silencio unos instantes—. Pero desde que mi esposa falleció me pone más nervioso de lo normal que alguien enferme.

Era la primera vez que Willian hablaba de la madre de Albert y de Anthony. De hecho era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de saber de ella.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —murmuró.

Esperó paciente a que su suegro se animara a hablar con la esperanza de no haberle molestado con su indiscreción. Tras unos momentos, Willian se animó a compartir con ella sus pensamientos.

—Moira era una mujer increíble. Tenía mucho carácter; si ella pensaba que debía actuar de una determinada manera, lo hacía, sin importar las consecuencias —sonrió con tristeza, como si recordara alguna situación en concreto—. Pero al mismo tiempo era dulce y cariñosa.—Desvió la mirada del fuego y estudió a Candy con atención—. Me recuerdas mucho a ella. Le habrías encantado. No se habría conformado con menos para Albert.

—Pues vuestro hijo no parece compartir la misma opinión —susurró con tristeza.

—Albert se parece más a mi rama de la familia, en concreto a su abuelo, como ya te comenté. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya heredado la cabezonería de su madre y su determinación, porque la tiene. Candy prefirió no hablar de Albertl, todavía no estaba preparada. Se volvió a centrar en Moira.

—¿Cuándo falleció?

—Al poco de nacer Anthony. Ya el embarazo había sido difícil por los continuos malestares que la acompañaban. Pero tras el parto, sus problemas de salud no mejoraron, al contrario. Comenzó a sufrir terribles dolores que la imposibilitaron para levantarse de la cama. Hice llamar a todas las curanderas de las que me hablaron, incluso Bruce me envió a la suya, pero ninguna pudo hacer nada por ella. Falleció víctima de una enfermedad terrible.

—Lo lamento mucho. Debió ser horrible.

—Sí lo fue. —Willian guardó silencio. No tenía sentido explicar a la joven los detalles macabros de la muerte de su esposa ni asustarla por la similitud de sus síntomas.

—Mi señor —les interrumpió uno de los guerreros del clan que Albert había dejado para protegerlos—, un campesino desea hablar con el laird.

—¿De quién se trata? —quiso saber Willian.

—No nos ha dado su nombre. Le hemos dicho que se marche, que Albert no está, pero dice que no lo hará hasta que no haya sido atendido.

—¿Te ha dicho el motivo de su visita?

—Dice que tiene problemas y necesita ayuda.

—Dejadlo pasar. Revisad que no lleve ningún arma y, si es así, confiscádsela hasta que se marche.

El guerrero asintió y salió a cumplir las órdenes de Willian. Candy se levantó dispuesta a que su suegro atendiese al campesino en privado, pero este le pidió que se quedara.

—No tardaré mucho en despacharlo y me gustaría seguir hablando con vos. Todavía no hemos tenido ocasión de conversar sobre Anthony.

Volvió a tomar asiento y apretó con cariño la mano de Willian.

—Como deseéis. Yo también siento que debo aclararos mi implicación en su huida, y pediros perdón por los problemas que podría haberos ocasionado.

—¿Sabéis lo que realmente lamento, muchacha? Que solo vos fuerais la única capaz de haberse dado cuenta de los problemas de Anthony. Que él solo sintiera que podía confiar en vos. Sus actos me hacen plantearme si supe hacerlo bien con mis hijos.

—Seguro que Moira se sentiría orgullosa de los hombres en los que se han convertido. Y todo ello ha sido gracias a vos.

Willian sonrió y, por toda respuesta, besó el dorso de la mano de la muchacha. Al momento, un guerrero abrió la puerta y dio paso al campesino, que se quedó parado de espaldas a la luz que se colaba por el portón.

Candy lo observó con atención, parecía joven. No acertaba a ver su rostro porque la luz la cegaba, pero desde luego era alto y fuerte. Debajo de la capa que llevaba, se intuían unos hombros robustos y anchos.

—Acercaos, muchacho —le pidió Willian.

El guerrero del clan cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y el joven se retiró la capucha para dejar al descubierto su cabello largo y castaño. Detrás de él, un pequeño movimiento delató que no había acudido solo, pero aquel hombre se apresuró a mover un brazo hacia atrás y evitar que su acompañante fuera visto. Candy entornó la cabeza y despacio se levantó de la silla. Había algo en aquel joven…

—Pequeña pecas, os habéis convertido en una mujer preciosa—comentó aquel hombre.

Willian se incorporó en la silla y observó con atención la actitud de su nuera con respecto al recién llegado.

—¿Rob? —Solo había una persona capaz de llamarla así en clara alusión a sus pecas , y hacía muchos años que no la veía. Sin embargo, aquel hombre era muy distinto del joven que ella recordaba.

—El mismo —confirmó con media sonrisa y una leve reverencia. Candy le devolvió el gesto y empezó a caminar hacia él, pero Rob levantó el brazo y le pidió que se detuviera—. Antes de continuar, debo pediros que os quedéis donde estáis y que nos dejen solos.

—Me temo, muchacho, que no estáis en condiciones de exigir nada—intervino Willian por primera vez—. No la dejaré a solas con vos.

Se levantó despacio del sillón y se colocó al lado de Candy.

—No deseo que vos os retiréis, pero sí vuestros guerreros —habló Rob con tranquilidad—. Lo que debo deciros es importante. Sabéis que no voy armado y Candy me conoce. Por favor, mi señor. Necesito de vuestra ayuda, pero también de vuestra discreción.

Willian miró a su alrededor, sopesando la situación. Finalmente accedió y ordenó abandonar el salón a las pocas criadas que había y al grupo de guerreros que habían acompañado a Rob hasta el salón. No así a Akir, que lo instó a quedarse donde estaba.

—El hombre de confianza de Candy se queda. Si no estáis de acuerdo, salid por donde habéis entrado.

—No tengo inconveniente —cedió Rob.

Uno a uno, los ocupantes del salón desparecieron y les dejaron a solas. Solo entonces, Rob bajó el brazo que mantenía a la espalda para evitar que la persona que se encontraba detrás saliera.

Candy, curiosa, centró su atención en la joven que dirigió sus manos trémulas hacia la capucha que cubría su cabeza y acto seguido la dejó caer para mostrar su dorada cabellera y deslumbrarlos a todos con los ojos del extraño azul violáceo que Candy tanto conocía.

Un grito sofocado salió de los labios de la joven, dio un paso atrás, tan asustada como sorprendida, hasta dar con el pecho de Akir, que se mantenía a su espalda. Incapaz de articular palabra, fue su suegro el primero en verbalizar el pensamiento de Candy.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —exclamó Willian—. ¿Sois vos en realidad?

Reconoció sin lugar a dudas a la muchacha que había sido la prometida de su hijo. Tenía su recuerdo muy presente de la fiesta de compromiso de Albert en Carlisle, pero aunque hubiese dudado, la reacción de su nuera confirmaba quién era aquella muchacha.

—¿Camille? —murmuró Candy finalmente.

—Candy…

La voz de su hermana se deslizó por su cuerpo y revivió la parte de su corazón que murió con su familia aquel día. Incapaz de esperar por más tiempo, ambas avanzaron a su encuentro y se encerraron en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas y suspiros, de confusión y dudas. Pero sobre todo de necesidad.

Nadie osó moverse ni hacer ningún tipo de comentario. La escena hablaba por sí misma. Era un momento que les pertenecía. Camille sonrió comprensiva cuando Candy le acarició el pelo, su rostro y sus brazos como si todavía no fuese capaz de creer que estaba allí, viva, junto a ella. De pronto, una idea acudió a su mente.

—¿Y padre? ¿Está contigo? ¿Has venido con él?

Camille tragó el nudo de emociones que se había instalado en su garganta y negó con la cabeza.

—Padre murió en el ataque.

Candy sollozó. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que quizá su padre siguiera con vida, pero la afirmación de Camille había sido como volver a sentir su pérdida. Se limpió las lágrimas y las dudas clamaron por ser resueltas.

—¿Pero cómo? Os dimos por muerta. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no volviste antes? —las preguntas de Candy se sucedían sin orden ni concierto, como acudían los pensamientos a su cabeza.

—Rob me sacó de Carlisle y…

En ese momento, las puertas del salón de Lakewood se abrieron para recibir la llegada de su laird. Las consecuencias de la vuelta de Camille cobraron un nuevo sentido para Candy. Testigo del gesto de Albert cuando entró y reparó en la presencia de su hermana, su corazón, que ya estaba herido, recibió una estocada mortal.

Albert permanecía con los pies anclados al suelo, incapaz de moverse, hipnotizado por aquella mujer. Era ella, sin duda. No era una aparición ni su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Después de unos instantes, sintió la necesidad de caminar hacia ella. Hechizado, con pasos lentos pero seguros, se puso frente a Camille, alargó una mano y acarició con reverencia su rostro. Un gesto cargado de ternura y devoción que tuvo el efecto de una puñalada en el pecho de Candy.

—Estáis viva. Habéis vuelto. —Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y se perdió en el singular azul de sus ojos.

Un gruñido a su espalda lo hizo reparar en la presencia de otro hombre en el salón que en un principio le había pasado desapercibido, como todo lo demás. Giró el rostro y prestó atención a Rob por primera a vez.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó sin soltar a Camille

—Mi nombre es Rob Comyn.

—¿Comyn? —La mirada de Albert se endureció.

—Albert —llamó su atención Willian—, suéltala, hijo.

Consciente de que todavía la retenía entre sus manos, la miró durante un largo instante antes de dejarla ir. Se acercó hasta Rob y, sin mediar palabra, lo sujetó por la camisa en actitud amenazante.

—¿La habéis traído? ¿Significa eso que os la llevasteis vos?

—Sí a las dos preguntas —respondió indolente—. Será mejor que me soltéis si no queréis que empecemos una pelea en la que ninguno de los dos saldrá indemne.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho, mal nacido?

—Soltadlo. —La voz de Candy llegó a su mente, oscurecida por el desconcierto y la ira, para arrojar algo de luz.

Candy… Soltó a Rob y la buscó por el salón hasta encontrarla bañada en lágrimas, junto a su padre, que la sujetaba por los hombros en actitud protectora.

—Rob salvó a Camille del ataque a Carlisle, deberíais estarle agradecido —aclaró con la barbilla alta y sin titubear. Pero entre sus manos sostenía el colgante, gesto inequívoco de que se sentía herida.

A grandes zancadas se acercó hasta ella y la hizo a un lado para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

—Esto debe haber supuesto una conmoción para ti, ¿cómo te encuentras? —susurró preocupado.

La mirada de desilusión que vio en el rostro de Candy llegó a dolerle físicamente. Consciente de que él era el causante de dicho mal, intentó, al mostrar su preocupación, aliviar parte del daño. Pero se sentía sobrepasado por los acontecimientos y su mirada vagaba hacia Camille sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—Disculpad que interrumpa la conversación con vuestra… esposa—intercedió Rob haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra—, pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda y protección. He venido aquí porque la vida de Camille corre peligro. Creedme cuando os digo que este era el último sitio al que la habría traído, pero dadas las circunstancias, sois mi única opción.

—Sube a descansar, Candy. Lo necesitas —Albert ignoró las palabras de Rob. No lo atendería hasta estar seguro de que su esposa se encontraba reposando, tranquila, en su habitación. Sin embargo, Candy se negó.

—Me quedaré junto a mi hermana. Yo más que nadie quiero saber lo que Rob tiene que decirnos. —Dio un paso atrás y se alejó de Albert hasta colocarse al lado de Camille.

Al ver a las dos juntas, tuvo la extraña sensación de encontrarse en precario equilibrio sobre una grieta bajo sus pies. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de aquel mismo sueño, quizá premonitorio de esta situación. A un lado Camille, su adorada Camille, la mujer que siempre había deseado como esposa, y al otro Candy, la mujer que había movido su mundo y que ahora llevaba a su hijo en su vientre. Su mujer.

Sopesó la situación. Quizá obligar a Candy a cumplir sus órdenes fuese más contraproducente que tenerla a su lado, bajo vigilancia por si volvía a sentirse indispuesta.

—Está bien. Iremos a mi salón privado. Seguidme.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta, ayudó a Camille y a Candy a tomar asiento, su padre ocupó el sillón que pertenecía a Albert y los dos hombres jóvenes se encararon de nuevo, el uno frente al otro.

—Empezad a hablar.

—Como ya habéis adivinado, soy familiar de John Comyn, en concreto soy su sobrino; mi padre y John eran hermanos. Al fallecer mi padre, mi tío me tomó bajo su tutela y cuando tuve edad suficiente, me envió a Inglaterra para establecer lazos con Eduardo I y poner al tanto a mi tío de las intrigas de la corte.

—Cada vez sumáis más motivos para rebanaros el pescuezo y deshacerme de vos sin contemplaciones —espetó Albert.

—Sé quién atacó Carlisle y ordenó matar a los Campbell —Rob decidió no andarse con rodeos.

—Tengo la sensación de que no me va a sorprender vuestra respuesta.

—Entonces vos también sospechabais de él.

—Los Comyn jamás me han parecido trigo limpio. —Albert se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada de sorpresa de Candy. Jamás le había comentado que sospechara del señor de Badenoch; siempre que habían hablado del asalto, se había mostrado cauto y nunca había pronunciado ningún nombre.

—Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que esto sí que os sorprenderá. Mi tío no tuvo nada que ver. No así mi adorado primo —dijo con ironía—. Él fue el que ordenó a su hombre de confianza que llevara a cabo el ataque. Me enteré de sus intenciones porque hasta mis oídos

llegaron sus fanfarronerías. Viajé desde Inglaterra sin descanso para llegar a tiempo. Pero solo pude salvar a Camille; el laird White había sido el primero en caer. Salimos de allí a escape y la he mantenido oculta todo este tiempo, pero alguien ha averiguado que está viva y nos hemos visto obligados a abandonar nuestro refugio.

—Entonces no habéis sido tan meticuloso como creíais.

—Quizá se os olvida que recién acabáis de descubrir que Camille está viva.

La conversación estaba derivando en un enfrentamiento cada vez más feroz entre Rob y Albert. Candy se movió inquieta en la silla y pestañeó varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. Recordar lo acontecido la noche del ataque y observar la pelea velada entre aquellos dos hombres por Camille estaba destrozándola. Era evidente que el sobrino de Comyn hablaba con propiedad sobre su hermana, como si le perteneciera o tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, y también era evidente que a Albert no le hacía gracia esa manera de referirse a su antigua prometida.

—¿Dónde estaba oculta, si puede saberse? —Albert se cruzó de brazos para evitar estampar su puño contra la cara de aquel indeseable.

—Durante un tiempo estuvimos en una cabaña en el bosque, solos—puntualizó Rob. Dejó asomar un amago de sonrisa a sus labios para conferir a sus palabras mayor intención.

Candy miró de inmediato a Camille. Vio el sonrojo repentino en las mejillas de su hermana, que bajó la vista y apretó las manos sobre su regazo. Imaginó lo que podría haber sucedido en esa cabaña y sintió la necesidad de reconfortarla y mostrarle su apoyo. No la juzgaría. Alargó una mano y apretó las suyas.

—Tras nuestra estancia en el bosque, la dejé a salvo en la abadía de Iona. Yo tenía que regresar a la corte si no quería que mi tío hiciera preguntas indiscretas y mi primo empezara a sospechar de mi prolongada ausencia, de todos era sabido la relación especial que mantenía con los White. Sin embargo, la última vez que fui a Iona me encontré con un monje al que jamás había visto allí, y me dijo que la presencia de Camille tras esos muros ya no era segura. Era evidente que si aquel sacerdote nos había encontrado, así era. Me sugirió que la llevara con su tío Desmon y así lo hice ver a la abadesa antes de marcharnos. No obstante, si la llevaba a Carlisle, los más probable es que nos estuvieran esperando, no sé bien si mi primo o Bruce, puesto que no sé de qué lado está el clero. Por eso la he traído aquí. Si Comyn la encuentra, la matará para que no se sepa que fueron sus hombres, a sus órdenes, los encargados del ataque. Mi tío montó en cólera cuando se enteró de lo que había tramado su hijo, pero decidió mantenerlo en secreto para preservar la unión de los clanes.

—¿Qué pretendía Comyn al matar a los White?

—El ataque fue orquestado para desestabilizar el acuerdo de paz entre los nobles y hacer parecer culpable a Bruce, ya que él, en primera instancia, se había negado a vuestro compromiso. Si Bruce se entera de que Camille está viva y de que el causante del asesinato del laird White fue Comyn, protegerá a Camille, que es lo único que me importa. Por eso la he traído hasta aquí, para que se quede con vos y la protejáis.

El silencio que se produjo, tenso y dramático, para que los allí presentes asimilaran las palabras de Rob, solo fue roto por la repentina intervención de Camille, que se levantó despacio y se acercó a Rob para pedirle explicaciones.

—¿Me dejarás aquí? ¿Te marcharás? —Hasta ese momento no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Rob la abandonara en Lakewood, y no estaba preparada para volver a separarse de él por tiempo indefinido—. ¿Qué sucederá si, tal y como dices, Bruce descubre mi presencia? —se inquietó aún más y lo sujetó por el brazo—. ¿Y cuando Comyn averigüe que me ayudaste?

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Camille lo tocaba de forma voluntaria. Rob la sujetó por los hombros, conmovido por su preocupación y complacido al comprobar que no le era tan indiferente como ella se había empeñado en hacerle creer. Pero no había nada más importante para él que su seguridad. Había pensado una alternativa, una solución utópica que les permitiera huir juntos, pero tenía que ser realista. Necesitaba ayuda para cruzar Escocia, y si los estaban buscando, ella estaría a salvo bajo la protección de Bruce y, aunque le pesara, al lado de los Andrew.

—Yo asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos —le dijo con ternura.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —Camille se sujetó a sus brazos con desesperación—. Comyn te matará si lo descubre, ¿acaso estás diciendo que te vas a sacrificar por mí?

—Haré todo lo posible para no ponerme en esa tesitura, pero si debo entregar mi vida para salvar la tuya, lo haré, no te quepa duda.

La escena se sucedía en medio de las miradas de sorpresa de los Andrew. Por fin Candy comprendió quién ocupaba el corazón de su hermana, jamás la había visto comportarse de manera tan impulsiva ni mostrarse tan preocupada por un hombre. De pronto, recuerdos de cuando Rob acudía a Carlisle acudieron a su mente: aquella vez que los sorprendió abrazados y su hermana justificó el gesto con que había resbalado y Rob la sujetó a tiempo antes de dar con sus huesos en el suelo; o como cuando en mitad de la noche bajó a la cocina y los encontró semiescondidos en un rincón del salón, cuchicheando…

—No quiero que des tu vida por mí —Camille negó con vehemencia.

Rob entrecerró los ojos. Quería exigirle que aclarara de una vez por todas qué quería de él exactamente. Sabía que no le perdonaba no haber salvado a su padre, así se lo había hecho saber con su indiferencia, sin embargo, se negaba a dejarlo ir.

El movimiento de Albert Andrew rompió el momento y se vio obligado a hacerle comprender a Camille que no era la mejor situación para aclarar los pormenores de su relación.

—Hablaremos en privado de lo que quieres.

Albert, al igual que los presentes, había sido testigo de las miradas, del tono cómplice de su voz, de los gestos y la familiaridad con la que se tocaban. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Camille jamás lo había tratado así.

—Nadie debe saber que la muchacha que ha venido con vos es Camille White Campbell, al menos de momento —intervino pensativo Willian—. Diremos que sois amigo del clan White, que estabais de paso y que la muchacha es vuestra hermana.

—Nadie creerá que Camille es mi hermana —replicó Rob con ironía.

—Pues comportaos de manera convincente —lo reprendió Albert.

—¡Ya está bien! —clamó Willian de nuevo, harto de la actitud de aquellos dos hombres y molesto en especial con la de su hijo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo a su esposa?—. Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos y cumplamos con lo que acabamos de hablar. Descansad del viaje y una vez todos nos hayamos sosegado y hayamos asimilado lo que nos habéis contado, tomaremos una decisión en consecuencia.

Las miradas hostiles entre los dos hombres se repitieron. Pero Candy había visto y escuchado lo suficiente, ahora solo quería estar a solas con Camille, abrazarla y ponerse al corriente de lo acontecido durante la ausencia de ambas. Se levantó y se acercó hasta su hermana.

—Si no precisáis más nuestra presencia, Camy y yo nos retiramos. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Nos reuniremos con vos a la hora de la comida en el salón.

Albert se volvió a acercar a Candy. De nuevo preocupado, la contempló con atención por si estaba indispuesta, pero ella apenas si le dejó que la rozara. Tomó a su hermana del brazo y abandonaron la estancia.

Dorothy esperó a Candy en el salón a que se diera por finalizada la extraña reunión que se estaba produciendo en la cámara privada del laird. Al parecer, tal y como las mujeres del castillo comentaron en las cocinas, se trataba de una visita importante, ya que habían desalojado el salón y se habían encerrado en aquella estancia. Había acordado con su señora acompañarla a dar un corto paseo antes de la hora de la comida. No obstante, cuando la puerta se abrió y Candy salió, visiblemente emocionada, declinó la invitación con amabilidad y se retiró a sus aposentos acompañada de la joven que había llegado al castillo.

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellas, las dos hermanas volvieron a abrazarse. Entre sollozos se acariciaron, se dijeron cuánto se habían extrañado y, una vez calmado su llanto, tomaron asiento junto al fuego.

—Lamento todo el sufrimiento que has debido pasar y lo comprendo.—Camille le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos—. Cuando Rob me sacó de nuestro hogar y me dijo que estabais todos muertos, creí que no tardaría en unirme a vosotros presa de tristeza y desesperación. Solo tiempo después descubrió que habías sobrevivido y que habías contraído matrimonio con Albert Andrew. Siento que tuvieses que ocupar mi lugar, sabía cuánto lo aborrecías.

Candy se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al fuego.

—Mucho me temo que no fuimos sinceras con nuestros sentimientos—murmuró Candy con tristeza. Cuadró los hombros y volvió a encarar a su hermana—. Me alegro tanto de volver a estar contigo. Te he echado de menos, he necesitado de tu serenidad, de tu saber hacer, de tus consejos…

—Yo también te he echado de menos. Pero no me necesitas, Candy. Mírate. Te has convertido en una mujer extraordinaria y estoy segura de que eres la digna esposa de un laird tan importante como lo es Albert Andrew. Pero lo que más me preocupa es si eres feliz aquí en Lakewood.

Esperó paciente una respuesta de Candy que parecía meditar durante más tiempo del que le habría gustado.

—Desde que os perdí a padre y a ti, no me he sentido plenamente feliz. He sufrido noches interminables de pesadillas en las que os soñaba consumidos por las llamas. Me he despertado todos los días teniéndoos en mis pensamientos, cuestionando en cada decisión que he tomado si estaríais orgullosos de mí. He extrañado tu compañía, nuestros juegos infantiles, y sí, también tus reprimendas—sonrió con nostalgia—. He añorado también las conversaciones con nuestro padre junto al fuego, sus carcajadas y la permisividad que tenía conmigo. Aquí no he podido gozar de la misma libertad que en Carlisle… Pero pese a todo, no hace mucho, volví a sentir ilusión. Dentro de mí creció la esperanza de conseguir que mi matrimonio fuese como siempre deseé. Solo que no era más que un espejismo.

Camille la dejó desahogarse sin perder ni un detalle de la modulación de su voz, sus gestos y el brillo de sus ojos.

—Albert me ha parecido muy atento contigo, es evidente que se preocupa por ti. ¿Acaso no es bueno contigo? ¿No te trata bien?

Candy sonrió con pesar.

—Albert se comporta siempre como se espera de él. Su honor no le permite actuar de otro modo.

Camille obtuvo en las palabras desilusionadas de su hermana la respuesta que había intuido cuando había visto juntos al matrimonio. Entrecerró los ojos, la sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a enfrentarse a su mirada.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Candy ni siquiera fingió no saber a qué se refería, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dejar que las lágrimas corrieran de nuevo por su rostro.

—Habías sacrificado tanto por mí que no quise entorpecer la posibilidad de que fueras feliz. Él te ama. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Todavía lo haría. ¿Cómo no ibas a ser feliz a su lado?

—Candy, jamás hubiese sido feliz al lado de Albert Andrew. Ahora que sabes lo que es el amor, ¿lo serías tú junto a otro hombre con el que te obligaran a casarte?

—Pero tú pudiste decir que no —decidió sincerarse con su hermana y mostrar su incomprensión—. Sin embargo, callaste y aceptaste. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—Acepté porque no tuve más remedio. La situación política lo exigía—soltó a Candy y miró el baile de las llamas en la chimenea—, y había perdido toda esperanza.

Por fin a Candy se le brindaba la posibilidad de ahondar en la relación de su hermana con Rob.

—¿Qué hay entre Rob Comyn y tú?

—Hay promesas rotas, desilusión, rencor… Y la sensación de no poder estar junto a él ni tampoco alejada de su lado. Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él que cuando se marchó y me juró que volvería a por mí. Pero también odio amar al hombre que sabía que atacarían nuestro hogar y dejó que mi familia muriera. —Sonrió con ironía a su hermana— ¿Crees que estaré perdiendo la cordura?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Rob acudió en nuestra ayuda. Te salvó la vida y está arriesgando la suya por mantenerte a salvo. Creo que es el momento de que dejes el rencor a un lado y aceptes que todavía lo amas y, a tenor de lo visto allí abajo, no estás preparada para perderlo.

No por primera vez, Candy sintió la desagradable sensación de los celos hacia su hermana. Aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a perder la vida por protegerla, había abandonado la corte, viajado sin descanso y rescatado a Camille de un infierno porque la amaba. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella. Como Anthony había hecho por Patricia. Entristecida, no pudo evitar pensar por qué ella no era merecedora de un amor así.

—No. No lo estoy —interrumpió Camille sus pensamientos—. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que él me dejara, de que volviera a desaparecer. Si existiera otra salida…

—Siempre hay otra opción —una idea comenzó a fraguarse en su mente—. Hablaré con Albert. No te prometo nada, porque no será fácil. Cuando tío Desmon se entere, matará al hombre que atacó Carlisle y Albert lo acompañará en su venganza. Ambos juraron ante mí acabar con los malnacidos que destruyeron nuestra familia. Pero haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte —concedió resuelta.

Camille la miró con emoción; todavía había algo de la joven alocada en ella, pero no cabía duda de que los acontecimientos sufridos la habían convertido en una mujer valiente y fiel a sus convicciones.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Candy.

Se volvieron a reunir todos en el salón para la comida. Tal y como habían acordado, Rob y Camille fueron presentados al clan como hermanos y amigos de la familia de Candy. Tan solo los hombres que habían viajado con ellos a Carlisle reconocieron a la exprometida de su laird. Pero Albert se había encargado personalmente de exigirles silencio, y confiaba a ciegas en sus hombres.

La tensión era palpable en el salón y las miradas entre unos y otros se sucedieron entre la tirantez que el silencio había impuesto. Candy fue incapaz de probar bocado, por más que Albert insistió.

Los nervios por la conversación que quería mantener con él atenazaban su estómago, ya de por sí bastante indispuesto. Prefirió comer un poco de pan y otro de los brebajes de Dorothy, antes que el apetitoso estofado que tenía delante. Esperó, paciente, a que la comida terminara para tener la oportunidad de susurrarle a su esposo que necesitaba hablar en privado con él. El humor de Albert no parecía haber mejorado, muy al contrario, su semblante era tosco y su actitud menos accesible que en los últimos tiempos. No obstante, no había tiempo que perder, Rob se marcharía pronto y seguro que Albert enviaría una misiva urgente a Bruce con las buenas nuevas. Candy tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

Después de cerrar la puerta de su estancia privada, Albert caminó despacio hasta situarse a un paso de ella. No sabía cómo actuar, como tampoco sabía qué era lo que Candy tenía que decirle con tanta urgencia. Quizá por fin le hablara de su embarazo o puede que, tal y como la intuía de enfadada, comenzaran una discusión cargada de reproches. Sea como fuere, se sentía sobrepasado por los acontecimientos y no estaba seguro de poder abordar ningún asunto con temple. Especialmente si era con su mujer.

Candy hizo acopio de todo su valor para mantener la mirada curiosa de Albert y no desviarla de sus fríos ojos azules. Inspiró y decidió abordar el tema cuanto antes.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer con todo lo que os ha contado Rob?

De todos los asuntos que debían aclarar, se sorprendió de que su esposa diera prioridad a ese y no a su embarazo, o la aparición de su hermana.

—Haré lo que debo hacer —respondió con cuidado—. Escribiré una carta a Bruce y enviaré un emisario esta misma tarde para que se la haga llegar lo más pronto posible. Debe saber lo que hizo Comyn y sus intenciones de inculparlo.

—¿Y qué creéis que sucederá después?

—Bruce no se quedará de brazos cruzados, eso seguro. Cumpliré mi promesa, Candy.

—Y habrá una guerra.

—Con total probabilidad.

Se alejó de la presencia perturbadora de su esposo, se acercó a la ventana, y de espaldas a Albert, miró con tristeza las tranquilas aguas del lago.

—¿Merece la pena?

Albert se sorprendió por la pregunta y se acercó hasta colocarse detrás de ella.

—¿Acaso no quieres venganza?

—Quiero que Comyn pague por la muerte de mi padre, pero no a costa de la vida de hombres inocentes que se verían obligados a participar en una guerra que se podría evitar.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo? —Albert la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta para ver el verde de sus ojos.

—Que calléis. Que ocultéis la aparición de Camille y protejáis a la poca familia que me queda. Si mi tío Desmon se entera, pondrá su vida en peligro para cobrarse la venganza, Rob acabará muerto y Camille no podría vivir tranquila, ni feliz, jamás.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que permitiré que Comyn se salga con la suya? Mi honor no me permite callar semejante agravio. Hice una promesa. Debo informar a mi señor de la traición que se fraguó a sus espaldas. Si hay una guerra, será por culpa de Comyn, no mía. No intentes achacarme a mí la responsabilidad de este conflicto.

—Pero está en vuestra mano evitarlo —le suplicó con la mirada—Podemos ayudar a Camille y a Rob a salir de Escocia; fuera de estas tierras serán difíciles de encontrar y su vida no correrá peligro. Ni la de muchos escoceses tampoco.

Albert la soltó, confundido por la petición de Candy. Se movió nervioso por la estancia, de un lado a otro, tratando de comprender los alegatos de su esposa, pero no era capaz de encontrarle el sentido. Su orgullo y pundonor le impedían acceder a su súplica.

—Es mi deber como vasallo de Bruce informarle. Además, di mi palabra a tu tío y a ti de resarcirnos con el causante del ataque a tu familia. No te entiendo, Candy

—Ni yo os comprendo a vos. ¿Qué ganáis vos en particular por informar a Bruce? ¿Qué beneficios obtendrá nuestra familia? Si dejamos que Camille se marche con Rob, ellos serán felices lejos de aquí y nosotros estaremos a salvo.

—Camille es la prueba que necesita Bruce. No puedo creer que prefieras que se marche con ese petimetre que, además, lleva la sangre de los Comyn corriendo por sus venas, a que permanezca a nuestro lado. ¡Camille debe quedarse aquí, este es su sitio!

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Candy dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran, aquellos que la habían torturado desde la vuelta de su adorada hermana.

—¿Es por Bruce o es por vos? No queréis que Camille se marche, ahora que ha vuelto no queréis volver a perderla.

—Pensé que tú más que nadie se alegraría del regreso de tu hermana.

A ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibido que Albert había evitado responder a su pregunta.

—Por supuesto que me alegro. Por eso la prefiero a salvo y feliz, aunque esté lejos, que en peligro y a mi lado.

—Mientras Comyn esté vivo nadie de esta familia estará a salvo.

—¡Maldita sea! Iremos abocados a una guerra en la que puede que perdáis la vida, nos pondréis en peligro a todos. ¡A TODOS! Eso sin contar la ventaja que supondría para los ingleses que Escocia se pelee entre ella —gritó exasperada. Muy a su pesar, empezó a derramar lágrimas sin control. Albert no estaba dispuesto a perder a Camille, la quería junto a él. Desanimada, se dejó caer en el sillón de Albert. Ni su corazón, que pertenecía a Camille,, ni su orgullo heredado de la figura idolatrada de su abuelo, el Gigante, le permitirían acceder a los ruegos de Candy. Ella no era lo suficientemente importante para él.

Con presteza, Albert se acercó hasta ella y se acuclilló a sus pies. Colocó una mano sobre sus rodillas y con la otra limpió el sendero de lágrimas que se abría paso en sus mejillas.

—No dejaré que os suceda nada malo. Te prometo que estarás a salvo y que… —dudó, pero finalmente resolvió hablar— nuestro hijo también lo estará.

Candy abrió los ojos y separó los labios por la sorpresa.

—¿Nuestro hijo? —murmuró.

Albert colocó una mano sobre su abdomen y lo acarició con ternura, como cuando había estado enferma y la abrazaba en su lecho.

—El que crece en tus entrañas, mujer. No tiene sentido que me lo ocultes por más tiempo.

Candy se levantó de un salto y se alejó del contacto de Albert interpuso la enorme mesa de madera entre ellos y se sujetó a ella por temor a que le fallaran las fuerzas.

—¿Creéis que estoy embarazada?

—No tiene sentido que lo ocultemos por más tiempo.

—¿Por eso os habéis comportado así conmigo? Por eso vuestras atenciones de estos días. Vuestra paciencia, las flores, los regalos…

—Eres mi esposa, Candy. Es mi obligación cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo. Ahora y siempre.

Así que ese había sido el motivo. Sollozó con pesar y empezó a negar con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No estoy embarazada. No crece vuestro hijo en mi vientre.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. —Albert intentó acercarse a ella, pero Candy se alejó de nuevo.

—Creedme, esposo. No lo estoy. Lo sé con total certeza.

Albert la miró confundido.

—¿Entonces, vuestros malestares? ¿Las angustias? ¿Los mareos?

Candy se encogió de hombros con desgana.

—Quizá los nervios por la organización de los juegos o una simple molestia estomacal.

Ahora fue él el que se dejó caer en su sillón decepcionado. Había deseado tener un hijo, un heredero que continuara con el liderazgo del clan Andrew. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Aquel gesto de derrota fue suficiente para que Candy comprendiera que lo único que los ataba ahora que Camille había vuelto, era ese supuesto hijo que Albert creía que crecía dentro de ella. Se acercó con timidez hasta él y se arrodilló a sus pies. Lo intentaría por última vez.

—Por favor, Albert —suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos—. No informes a Bruce. Hazlo por mí.

Dejó su trato de cortesía para que sus palabras imprimieran en Albert la necesidad que la acuciaba. Rezó los segundos que su esposo tardó en contestar para que accediera a complacerla. Si lo hacía, significaría que todavía había una pequeña esperanza en su matrimonio, si no, Albert habría elegido a su hermana antes que a ella.

—No puedo hacerlo —respondió por fin.

Despacio, incapaz de dejar de llorar, se levantó y miró a su esposo una última vez antes de salir de la estancia. Se dirigió a sus aposentos y tomó la única decisión que le permitiría sobrevivir con el corazón destrozado: había llegado el momento de abandonar Lakewood.

 **Equivicada Thalia**

Sé que me enamoré  
Yo caí perdida sin conocer  
Que al salir el sol  
Se te va el amor

Duele reconocer  
Duele equivocarse y duele saber  
Que sin ti es mejor  
Aunque al principio no

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste  
como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va a doler  
Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste

Hoy que no puedo más  
Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás  
Por tu desamor  
Lastimada estoy

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones  
para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se va a doler

Si, así me sentía  
No sé por qué seguía  
Apostándole mi vida a él

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones  
para estar sin el  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va doler

Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste

CONTINUARA...


	20. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando Candy entró en su habitación, hecha un mar de lágrimas, Camille la estaba esperando, ansiosa, para saber si había tenido éxito y Albert había atendido a razones. Pero solo hubo de ver el estado en el que se encontraba para entender que había fracasado. Intentó consolarla, ofrecerle palabras de ánimo y prometer que no se darían por vencidas. Pero Camille no sabía que Candy ya había dado por perdida no esa batalla, sino la guerra en cuanto a su matrimonio se trataba. Incapaz de seguir atendiendo los consejos de su hermana, le suplicó que la dejara a solas y buscara a su doncella. Necesitaba tomar otra de esas infusiones, pero en este caso para que le templara los nervios. Finalmente, Camille se rindió y abandonó la estancia, conocía demasiado bien a Candy y sabía que a veces necesitaba la soledad para aclarar sus ideas y volver a ver las cosas con perspectiva. Una vez la puerta se cerró, la joven se apresuró a guardar en un saco de tela algunos vestidos y mudas, lo escondió bajo la cama y esperó la llegada de Dorothy.

Camille bajó al salón, que ya bullía con los preparativos propios de la cena y preguntó a una de las mujeres por la asistente personal de su hermana. No tardó en encontrarla y le pidió, tal y como había dicho Candy, uno de sus brebajes milagrosos. Mientras, se sentó de forma tímida junto al fuego y esperó a que se le brindara la posibilidad de hablar en privado con Rob. Llamó su atención el tartán con la impresionante espada que presidía la estancia, se levantó y acarició con timidez el doble filo del acero.

—Tened cuidado. Todavía está afilada.

La voz de Albert a su espalda la sobresaltó, se retiró un paso, agachó la cabeza y entrelazó las manos en su regazo.

—Lo lamento, no quería curiosear en vuestro hogar. Pero jamás había visto una claymore tan grande y me ha llamado la atención.

—Este podría haber sido vuestro hogar también si las circunstancias no se hubiesen aliado contra nosotros.

Camille levantó la cabeza de golpe y vio reflejada la tristeza en el azul de los ojos de Albert.

—Mi padre siempre decía que las cosas suceden por algún motivo. Yo no estaba destinada a ser vuestra esposa, quizá siempre fue Candy y yo solo fui un medio para que vos la consiguierais.

—Ahora nunca lo sabremos.

El salón se había quedado desierto excepto por ellos dos; frente a la espada de su abuelo, solo se oía el crepitar de la madera siendo consumida por las llamas.

Albert volvió a maravillarse por la belleza de aquella mujer. Una hermosura serena, de facciones delicadas. Todo en ella, desde su cabello rubio, no demasiado dorado ni demasiado claro; el azul de sus ojos, tampoco demasiado intenso, pero sí con reflejos violáceos; hasta sus labios ni en exceso gruesos ni finos, tampoco rojos, sino de una tonalidad rosácea, le conferían un aspecto armonioso. Toda ella, en su conjunto, era perfecta. Avanzó un paso en su dirección, alargó la mano y acarició el tacto aterciopelado de su piel.

—Yo os habría hecho feliz.

—Pero yo a vos no —contestó Camille con sinceridad.

—Supongo que esa es otra de las cosas que nunca sabremos.

—Oh, sí lo sabéis. Pero todavía no os habéis dado cuenta.

—No tenéis ni idea de lo que supuso para mí perderos —sujetó su rostro con ambas manos—. La rabia me consumió y me odié una y mil veces por no haber podido salvaros.

—Sin embargo, ahora tenéis la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Queréis marcharos —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación cargada de resentimiento.

Camille asintió sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

—No puedo dejaros ir ahora que habéis vuelto.

—¿Por Bruce? —preguntó Camille entristecida.

La joven se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior para evitar que le temblara por la emoción. Si Albert no atendía a razones, Rob se marcharía y tarde o temprano se descubriría que fue él quien traicionó a su propia familia. Lo pagaría con su vida y ella no estaba preparada para perderlo.

—¿Aún creéis que me amáis? ¿Es por eso? —Albert no contestó—.Pues dejadme que os diga que estáis muy equivocado. Lo que sentís por mí es un espejismo, un sentimiento que implantasteis en vuestro corazón porque pensasteis que yo era la mujer perfecta, no para vos, si no para vuestro clan. Os dejasteis llevar por la admiración que sentisteis por mí. Pero no fui para vos más que alguien que quedaría perfecta a vuestro lado, callada, discreta, sin desentonar y que os facilitaría vuestra tarea como laird. ¿Realmente necesitáis eso?

—No habléis de lo que no sabéis —cortó Albert.

No obstante, algo dentro de él, una voz indiscreta se coló en su mente para susurrarle que había algo de razón en las palabras de Camille. Tenía que averiguarlo, necesitaba saber si aquellas afirmaciones eran ciertas— Voy a besaros.

Los ojos de Camille se abrieron sorprendidos, pero no tuvo tiempo de retirarse. Al momento, la boca de Albert se posaba sobre la suya y sus labios se movían exigentes, pero al mismo tiempo curiosos. El beso terminó de manera tan abrupta como había comenzado. Albert soltó a la joven, que se alejó unos pasos de él de inmediato. Estaba sorprendido, torturado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado. Necesitaba marcharse y meditar sobre todo lo que había acontecido en su vida desde que las hermanas White irrumpieron en ella.

—No volváis a hacerlo —le rogó Camille—. Sois el esposo de mi hermana.

—Tenéis mi palabra.

A grandes zancadas, salió del salón y se encaminó a las caballerizas. La luna llena se reflejaba en el lago y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo como aquel beso robado había arrojado luz sobre su mente ofuscada y su corazón engañado. Inspiró hondo y azuzó a su semental para que galopara a la velocidad del viento.

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y se apoyó contra la hoja de madera. Había bajado al salón en busca de Akir mientras Dorothy organizaba sus pertenencias, pero sus pies se habían quedado anclados en el suelo y su mirada fija en la pareja que conversaba, cómplice, junto a la espada del Gigante. Solo cuando los labios de Albert buscaron los de Camille supo que había llegado el momento de retirarse y comprendió con pesar que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Ahora que su hermana había vuelto, Albert no la dejaría marchar porque todavía la amaba. Arrastró los pies por la estancia, se sentó junto a la mesa que había al lado de la jofaina y redactó dos cartas. Una para su adorada hermana, y otra para el único hombre que había amado y amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Mientras las lágrimas, serenas, se deslizaban por su rostro, comprendió más que nunca a Albert. Ella tampoco podría jamás sustituirle en su corazón, al igual que Camille ocupaba el de su marido. Guardó los dos pliegos, uno para su hermana y otro para su esposo, debajo de las almohadas, y se sentó en el vano de la ventana a esperar.

Dorothy subió con la cena, y tal y como había ordenado Candy la había disculpado en el salón por su indisposición. A nadie había extrañado la ausencia de la joven, Willian sabía que no estaba siendo un momento fácil para su nuera; Camille comprendía que necesitaba más tiempo a solas, y Albert todavía no había regresado. Pese a la insistencia de la mujer, Candy se negó a probar bocado.

—Tenéis que alimentaros.

—Me siento mejor si no como. Por favor, cómetelo tú, Dorothy. Yo soy incapaz de ingerir nada.

—Esto que vamos a hacer no está bien, niña. Vuestro esposo montará en cólera cuando se entere.

—Al principio puede que sí, pero luego se sentirá aliviado —suspiró—¿Has hablado con Akir?

—Sí. Está todo listo.

—De acuerdo. Ahora termínate mi cena, por favor. No quiero que nadie suba preocupado porque no he podido comer.

A regañadientes, Dorothy obedeció a su señora y bajó a la cocina para devolver los cuencos.

Candy sabía que Camille subiría antes de retirarse a sus aposentos para ver cómo se encontraba y esperó la llegada de su hermana.

Apenas hacía unos minutos que Dorothy se había retirado cuando esta entró.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le acarició el cabello—. Me ha dicho Willian Andrew que has estado enferma. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque ya estoy mejor. No tienes de qué preocuparte —le dijo con ternura.

—He hablado con Albert —murmuró Camille.

Candy no pudo evitar erguir la espalda y que su pulso se acelerara al recordar la escena que había presenciado entre ellos.

—¿Y? —la voz le tembló ligeramente.

—Tengo la esperanza de que al final atienda a razones. Está confundido y siente una gran responsabilidad, pero confío en que tome la decisión correcta.

—Albert siempre toma la decisión correcta. Si finalmente tienes que quedarte aquí en Lakewood, él te protegerá con su vida. No temas.

—No temo por mí, temo por Rob.

Candy tomó entre sus manos las de su hermana.

—Quizá debas hablar con él y decirle lo que sientes.

—No me ha dirigido la palabra durante la cena. Apenas me ha prestado atención. No estoy segura de que desee mi compañía.

—Puede que lo que quiera sea eso, que lo busques. Camille la miró horrorizada.

—¿Pretendes que me cuele en sus aposentos?

—No sería la primera vez que estéis a solas, ¿cierto?

—Pero alguien me podría ver —se ruborizó.

—A nadie extrañará que visites a tu «hermano».

—Tu suegro sabe que no lo somos.

—Willian se habrá retirado ya a su habitación. El único inconveniente será Albert, ¿sigue en el salón?

—No ha cenado con nosotros. Salió a cabalgar y todavía no ha vuelto.

Candy frunció el ceño, ciertamente eso suponía un inconveniente en sus planes.

—Entonces aprovecha y ve a hablar con Rob. La vida nos ha enseñado que no tenemos que desaprovechar el tiempo con aquello que no nos hace felices. Si no te sinceras con él, algún día te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

—Es increíble lo que has madurado, Candy. Parece que yo sea la hermana menor. —La abrazó emocionada por sus palabras—. Está bien, iré. Tú descansa. Ha sido un día intenso, cargado de emociones para todos.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se encaminó a la puerta. Candy no quiso perderse detalle de los movimientos de su hermana. Guardaría como un tesoro en su recuerdo cada gesto, caricia y, si podía, el aroma de su cabello.

Camille estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta cuando la detuvo.

—¡Camy! —La joven se giró y la miró con curiosidad—. Te quiero—murmuró aguantándose las lágrimas.

Su hermana mayor sonrió.

—Y yo a ti. Estoy tan contenta de que volvamos a estar juntas. Deséame suerte.

—Siempre.

La puerta se cerró y Candy sollozó con pesar. Akir subió a buscarla después de asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie en el salón y distraer al vigía que controlaba las puertas. Previamente, había salido con tres caballos que había escondido en el bosque y Dorothy ya les esperaba junto a los animales. Candy dejó las dos notas sobre la cama y, junto a la que pertenecía a Albert, el colgante que le regaló su madre. Tras ella, solo dejó un rastro de lágrimas silenciosas y recuerdos que atesoraría en su memoria hasta que muriera. Miró por última vez el que había sido su hogar, se despidió en silencio de Lakewood y azuzó a su caballo.

Albert llegó de madrugada, exhausto, después de haber estado cabalgando durante horas por sus tierras. Había bordeado el lago Duich hasta la frontera norte de sus dominios, donde había desmontado y se había dejado caer en la hierba. Tras aquel beso con Camille esperó sentir la urgencia de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de saborear su piel, enredar sus manos en su cabello y fundirse con su cuerpo. Pero no. Su pecho no estuvo a punto de estallar de gozo y anticipación como cada vez que sentía a Candy cerca de él. ¿Podría haber estado siempre equivocado? ¿Se había dejado llevar, tal y como le había dicho Camille, por su fascinación? ¿Se había convencido de sus sentimientos? ¿Y ahora? Su deber lo obligaba a informar a Bruce, pero no dejaba de reconocer que las palabras de su esposa eran ciertas. Si todo se descubría, estarían mucho más en peligro.

Subió los escalones con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a la puerta de sus aposentos. Apoyó ambas manos y la cabeza sobre la hoja de madera, inspiró hondo y se dispuso a abrir. No le extrañó que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, era evidente que Candy no quería verlo. No eran horas de exigir que le abriera la puerta, suspiró frustrado y se marchó a ocupar la habitación de su hermano Anthony.

Cuando despertó, los rayos de sol ya entraban por la ventana. Había dormido más de lo que esperaba. Se vistió con la misma ropa que el día anterior y fue a su recámara para cambiarse y hablar con su mujer, pero la puerta seguía estando cerrada. Llamó con los nudillos y pronunció su nombre. Esperó una respuesta del otro lado que no llegó. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a golpear con más fuerza. Pero como resultado solo obtuvo silencio. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y un horrible presentimiento recorrió su espalda. Bajó los escalones a la carrera hasta llegar al salón donde las mujeres recogían el resto del desayuno. Toda la actividad se detuvo por la aparición del laird, ya no por su presencia, sino por su gesto desencajado. La buscó con la mirada, su sillón estaba vacío, corrió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina en busca de Dorothy, pero ninguna de las mujeres la había visto, regresó sobre sus pasos y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Tras él, Camille se apresuró a seguir sus zancadas al intuir que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y que tenía que ver con su hermana.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alarmada. A su espalda, Rob, que les había seguido, se mantenía atento y en segundo plano a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Albert la ignoró. Volvió a gritar el nombre de su esposa y al no escuchar ninguna voz del otro lado, retrocedió y propinó tal patada a la puerta que los engranajes temblaron. No obstante, no había cedido. Se dispuso a hacer lo mismo tantas veces fueran necesarias hasta que consiguiera abrir cuando Rob se colocó junto a él.

—Juntos. A la de tres. ¿Preparado?

Albert asintió. Rob contó y entre los dos descargaron con tal fuerza contra la hoja de madera que cayó de golpe sobre el interior de la habitación. Albert entró como una exhalación, su primer pensamiento había sido que Candy hubiese empeorado de su enfermedad, pero tras no encontrar a Dorothy, sus sospechas habían cambiado de tercio. Con manos temblorosas abrió el arcón en busca de su ropa y comprobó que faltaban algunos de sus vestidos junto con sus capas de abrigo. Todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones, era incapaz de respirar, miró nervioso de un lado a otro hasta que reparó en el brillo del colgante sobre la cama junto a dos cartas perfectamente dobladas. Tomó la que llevaba el nombre de Camille y sin mirarla se la tendió.

—Esta es para vos.

Camille la sujetó con manos temblorosas.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Se ha marchado?

—Dejadme solo. —Albert agarró el colgante entre sus manos y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que las puntas de la estrella se clavaron en su piel.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? —Camille ignoró la orden de Albert y se quedó de pie donde estaba, sujetando la carta con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¡Marchaos!

El grito de Albert la sobresaltó, dio un paso atrás y se encontró con Rob a sus espaldas.

—Vamos. Dejémoslo solo. —La tomó de la cintura y la acompañó hasta la salida.

Solo cuando sus pasos se perdieron escaleras abajo, Albert apoyó la puerta de nuevo en su lugar para que nadie le molestara y se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama para leer la carta de Candy. Inspiró hondo y desdobló el pliego de papel, sin dejar el colgante ni un solo momento, y empezó a leer.

 _ **«Querido esposo:**_

 _ **Lamento ofrecerte esta despedida tan cobarde, pero ambos sabemos que, por tu honor, jamás me habrías dejado marchar, al tiempo que mis sentimientos por ti me hubiesen hecho flaquear en el último momento si hubiese tenido que expresar estas palabras mirándote a los ojos. Pero este no es un adiós lleno de reproches. No quiero que lo sea porque junto a ti he descubierto lo que era amar sin condiciones, amarte con toda el alma con tus defectos y virtudes, amar con pasión y devoción... Lo que me ha llevado a comprender que un sentimiento tan fuerte como el tuyo por Camille jamás podré sentirlo por otra persona. No te negaré que desde que te conocí tuve la esperanza de que correspondieras a mis afectos, pero ahora sé que eso jamás sucederá. Y estoy tan segura de ello porque yo nunca podré volver a amar como te amo a ti. Ya habrás visto mi colgante. Siempre ha sido tuyo. Prometí a mi madre que se lo entregaría al hombre merecedor de mi amor, y mi corazón te eligió a ti. Te pertenece. Eres un buen hombre, Albert Andrew, que no tiene la culpa de haber estado siempre enamorado de mi hermana. El corazón no admite imposiciones. Por favor, cuida de Camille y sé feliz. Siempre tuya,**_

 _ **Candice White».**_

Albert releyó la carta hasta que se supo cada palabra de memoria, solo cuando se dio cuenta de que una gota de sangre manchaba el papel, comprendió que había apretado tanto el colgante que se había herido la piel. Se levantó, guardó la carta entre los pliegues de su camisa y su pantalón, y pasó el colgante por su cuello. El grito que escapó de su garganta resonó en las paredes de Lakewood formando un eco fantasmagórico. Empujó la puerta con tal fuerza que cayó con estruendo sobre el suelo de piedra. Solo un pensamiento se repetía en su mente mientras corría hacia el salón: Candy se había ido. Encontró a Camille llorando desconsolada entre los brazos de Rob, los observó con atención antes de dirigirse a su padre. No sentía nada, no le molestaba que aquel hombre la abrazara, sin embargo no era capaz de recordar la cantidad de veces que se había sentido posesivo con su mujer. ¡Era un necio!

—¡Gregor! —gritó fuera de sí. Al momento el guerrero se presentó frente a él—. Ensilla mi caballo y prepárate para nuestra marcha. Me acompañarás a Carlisle. Salimos de inmediato.

El hombre asintió y corrió a cumplir con la orden de su laird.

Albert se acercó a su padre y se enfrentó de nuevo a su mirada.

—Este es el precio por haberte comportado como un majadero. —Las palabras de Willian se clavaron como puñaladas en su pecho por la verdad que encerraban.

—La traeré de vuelta. Así tenga que registrar toda Escocia. Pero no la perderé, a ella no puedo…

—Ya la has perdido, hijo. Ahora solo cabe la posibilidad de recuperarla o dejarla marchar.

—Esa no es una opción.

Willian no perdió detalle de la expresión torturada pero al mismo tiempo de enfado de su hijo.

—Ve en su búsqueda solo si es lo que te dicta tu corazón, si no, déjala marchar.

—Mi corazón se lo ha llevado, padre.

En ese momento, Gregor entró para avisar de que lo tenía todo dispuesto. Antes de marchar, Albert llamó a Rob.

—Voy a confiaros la seguridad de mi hogar y la vida de mi padre, si algo malo les sucede, no habrá suficiente tierra o mar para que huyáis de mí. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

—Bonita forma de pedirme que os haga el favor —respondió Rob con ironía.

—No os marchéis hasta mi vuelta —Albert ignoró sus palabras—.Todavía no he avisado a Bruce y nadie sabe que estáis aquí.

—Permaneceré en Lakewood mientras la vida de Camille no corra peligro.

—Entonces aseguraos de que así sea.

Dio media vuelta, salió a grandes zancadas del salón y saltó sobre su semental, que le esperaba en el patio. Al notar la tensión de su jinete, el animal preparó todos los músculos a la espera de la orden de su amo. Albert tan solo tuvo que azuzarlo una vez para que el equino cruzara el puente con tanta rapidez como si le fuera la vida en ello. No obstante, tuvo que frenarlo en seco cuando vio acercarse a un grupo de aldeanos que llevaban en la carreta el cuerpo de una mujer. El corazón se le aceleró cuando reconoció que se trataba de Dorothy. ¿Y si las habían atacado? ¿Y si habían secuestrado a Candy? ¿Y si estaba herida? Infinidad de posibilidades, ninguna buena, rondaban por su mente. Se acercó presto hasta los hombres que lo miraban con cierto temor, así debía ser la expresión que lucía Albert para causar tal efecto entre su gente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Se acercó hasta la mujer y vio que estaba viva, pero no tenía buen aspecto.

—Un guerrero la dejó en el poblado, mi señor, y pidió que la trajéramos a Lakewood. Dice que ella trabaja bajo vuestras órdenes.

Sin perder el tiempo, Albert se acercó hasta la mujer.

—¿Y Candy? —Albert la sujetó por los hombros para incorporarla—¿Ella está bien? ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Mi señora está a salvo, Akir viaja con ella. —Dorothy soltó un quejido y se sujetó el estómago.

—¿Cuándo marchasteis? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais de camino?

—Hace más de doce horas que partimos. Pero empecé a encontrarme mal… Ella no quería dejarme sola, pero yo no podía emprender el viaje en estas condiciones. Le pedí que me dejara volver —la mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas—. Le pedí que regresara conmigo, pero no quiso, mi señor. Tenéis que creerme, hice todo lo posible. Estaba destrozada y no cesaba de llorar, repetía una y otra vez que este ya no era su hogar… No sé qué ha sucedido entre vos y mi señora, pero algo muy grave le habréis hecho para que decida marcharse así.

—¿Cómo pudiste ayudarla en esta locura? —Impotente, la zarandeó hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba descargando su frustración con la persona equivocada. Debería estar dándose de golpes él mismo.

—Creo que Candy no está siendo sensata, pero si tiene sus motivos para huir de vos, no soy yo la que tiene que convencerla de que son infundados, ¿no creéis?

Albert apretó los dientes y la dejó descansar sobre las pieles que hacían de jergón en la carreta.

—Entonces ha vuelto a Carlisle.

—Así es, mi señor. —Las arcadas le impidieron seguir hablando y se dobló sobre sí misma.

—Está así desde que el guerrero nos la trajo. La hemos traído lo más pronto posible, mi señor —le dijo el otro campesino.

—Seguidme.

Albert volvió a cruzar las puertas de Lakewood el tiempo justo para ordenar que trataran a Dorothy de su enfermedad y recompensaran a aquellos hombres. Tan pronto se aseguró de que se cumpliera su mandato, espoleó a su caballo y junto a Gregor emprendieron una carrera contrarreloj.

 _ **Lowlands**_

 _ **Carlisle**_

Candy no veía el momento de llegar a su antiguo hogar. Se sentía exhausta, pero sobre todo, preocupada. Llevaban cuatro días de viaje y había dejado a Dorothy por el camino, enferma. Aunque Akir le había asegurado que los aldeanos la llevarían a Lakewood, no podía dejar de angustiarse por la mujer que con tanto mimo se había ocupado de ella desde que su hogar sufriera aquel infame ataque y tuviera que refugiarse en la abadía de Scone.

Suspiró de alivio cuando a lo lejos vio los muros de Carlisle. La emoción la embargó. Su tío había reconstruido la parte destrozada por las llamas y el castillo se erigía imponente ante ellos. El vigía los avistó y fue a informar de inmediato de la presencia de visitantes en los alrededores del castillo. La puerta se abrió antes de que Candy llegara. Cabalgando con la melena al viento y rápida como un rayo, Desmon la reconoció desde que apostado sobre el muro de piedra, vio el brillo de sus cabellos en la luz del ocaso. Bajó y ordenó abrir el portón. Su presencia allí no podría significar nada bueno.

Tan pronto Candy cruzó los muros de Carlisle, bajó de un saltó y se arrojó entre los brazos de su tío.

—¿Estás bien, nighean-bràthar? ¿Qué sucede? —Desmon sujetó el rostro de Candy entre sus grandes manos.

—Necesito tu ayuda —sollozó.

—Y la tendrás. Te dije que este seguía siendo tu hogar. —Miró alrededor y se percató de la curiosidad que la presencia de Candy había suscitado en el castillo. Pronto los rumores de su regreso se extenderían por sus tierras como el fuego sobre la hierba seca.

Desmon tomó de la mano a Candy y la acompañó al interior del castillo. Traspasar la puerta y entrar al salón supuso que todos los recuerdos de su pasado colapsaran sus sentidos. Recordó a su padre sentado al lado del fuego y a Camy junto a ella, en el suelo, escuchar sus historias. Desvió la mirada y recordó el rincón preferido de su hermana para bordar, sus ojos se dirigieron a las escaleras y sintió la necesidad de ver su habitación.

Como leyendo los pensamientos de Candy. Desmon la guio hacia los peldaños y subieron hasta sus aposentos. Había reconstruido la estancia tal y como estaba, sin sus efectos personales, por supuesto, pero reconoció cada mueble.

—¿Estás preparada para contarme qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no ha venido tu esposo contigo?

Candy se acercó a la ventana y se recreó con las vistas que tantas veces había contemplado.

—Me dijiste que lo que más te preocupaba es que fuera feliz.

—Me preocupa tu seguridad y tu felicidad, por supuesto. —Desmon se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Candy se animara a contar lo sucedido.

—Bien. Pues no soy feliz.

—¿Me mentiste cuando te lo pregunté? —dijo con voz calmada.

—No. Creí que lo era, porque pensé que Albert había empezado a amarme. Pero no. No siente nada por mí y mi situación en Lakewood se ha vuelto insostenible.

Desmon apretó los dientes. Podía sentir el dolor que las palabras de Candy encerraban.

—Nadie te hará regresar allí si no lo deseas. Este es y seguirá siendo tu hogar.

—Tampoco puedo quedarme. Albert vendrá a buscarme, más por orgullo que por sentimiento. Y mucho me temo que las cosas se complicarán en Escocia dentro de poco, necesitarás ponerme a salvo.

—¿Qué sabes que yo no sepa? —se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—Sé que Eduardo pronto dirá quién será rey de Escocia y no estoy segura de que a todos los Señores les parezca acertada su decisión—mintió.

Si le contaba a Desmon que Camille había aparecido y la conspiración de Comyn, su tío se lanzaría de cabeza a cumplir con su venganza—. Pero lo que realmente quiero es que me alejes de Albert, que no pueda encontrarme. Si me quieres, por favor, ayúdame a desaparecer.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazó a su tío. Desmon cerró los ojos y besó la coronilla de la joven.

—Te quiero como si fueras mi hija —murmuró—. ¿Cuándo quieres partir?

—Lo más pronto posible. Si no me equivoco, Albert ya estará en camino y no demorará en llegar.

—Descansa. Ordenaré que te suban algo de alimento y déjate vencer por el sueño. Confía en mí, te sacaré de aquí.

Pocas horas después, ya de madrugada, Desmon y Candy llegaron al puerto donde una de las embarcaciones del laird White la esperaba. Fue una despedida sentida, llena de lágrimas por parte de Candy, porque este no solo era un adiós a su tío, su partida dejaba atrás todo lo que conocía y, sobre todo, lo que amaba. La abrazó y la besó con ternura en la frente antes de ayudarla a subir en el barco y acomodarla.

—Ya sabes dónde debes llevarla —le dijo Desmon a uno de sus hombres antes de que este asintiera y empezara a dar órdenes a los demás. Después, se volvió hacia Akir—. Viejo amigo, no es necesario que te diga que tienes que protegerla con tu vida.

—No, mi señor.

—Mantenme informado.

—Por supuesto.

Desmon asintió, estrechó su brazo, saltó a tierra y ayudó a desatar los cabos que mantenían el barco amarrado. De pie, esperó mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte a que el navío en el que viajaba Candy solo fuera un punto en la lejanía. Entendía perfectamente la decisión de la joven y su necesidad de poner distancia, no en vano hacía años que él había sentido la misma urgencia de poner tierra y mar por medio. Suspiró al recordar los motivos de su marcha y volvió a sentir la misma tristeza. Regresó a su caballo y cuando ya no había rastro de Candy, puso rumbo a Carlisle.

Albert llegó a los pies de la fortaleza de los White pasado el mediodía. El cielo auguraba tormenta, las nubes grises se tornaban por momentos más oscuras y amenazaban con descargar un aguacero importante. A la mente del laird Andrew acudió la primera vez que llamó a las puertas de este mismo castillo y lo que había cambiado su vida al tomar la decisión de resguardarse de la lluvia en Carlisle. Solo que, a diferencia de entonces, cuando eligió a la hermana equivocada, ahora venía a por la única mujer que podía concebir como esposa. Un trueno estalló en el cielo para acto seguido dejar caer sobre ellos una cortina de agua que los empapó al momento.

Como era de esperar, el vigía les dio el alto y les pidió que se identificaran. Esperó impaciente bajo la fría lluvia a que Desmon diera la orden de abrir el portón. Sabía que se encontraría con un recibimiento hostil, pero no le importaba. Al final saldría de allí con su mujer, costase lo que costase.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Desmon les esperaba en el patio, con los brazos cruzados e igual de empapado que Gregor y Albert.

Desmontó con presteza y se acercó.

—He venido a por ella. No me marcharé sin Candy.

Por toda respuesta, Desmon descargó su puño contra el pómulo de Albert y lo hizo trastabillar. Aún no se había incorporado del todo cuando volvió a cargar contra él, esta vez el golpe acertó en la boca de su estómago. Gregor dio un paso adelante, pero Albert lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

—Está bien. Acepto que lo merezco.

—No he terminado, Andrew —Desmon atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez Albert fue más rápido y propinó una patada a la rodilla del laird White, que se quejó, pero reaccionó a tiempo y estampó su puño en la comisura de los labios de su oponente.

Los golpes se sucedieron por ambas partes hasta que la sangre empezó a teñir los charcos de agua que había a sus pies. Albert tenía cortes en la ceja, el labio, el pómulo y un ojo estaba empezando a hincharse. Desmon sangraba por la nariz, tenía los nudillos magullados y cojeaba de una pierna.

—Podemos seguir así hasta que ninguno de los dos nos mantengamos en pie. Pero eso no cambiará nada. He venido en busca de mi esposa y no me marcharé sin ella.

—Apostaos algo.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, cansados por la pelea que se había alargado en el tiempo y les había permitido desahogarse de la frustración que sentían.

—Voy a entrar.

—No la encontraréis.

Albert enderezó la espalda con una mueca de dolor y pasó rápido al lado de Desmon. Irrumpió en el salón y empezó a gritar su nombre.

—¡CANDY!

El servicio lo miró con si estuviera demente y se apartó de su camino. Albert siguió gritando el nombre de su mujer mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la estancia que había sido de ella. Tras él, Desmon seguía sus pasos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sin preámbulos, abrió la puerta, había esperado encontrarla allí, pero no había ni rastro. Registró cada rincón de la habitación hasta que salió y empezó a inspeccionar todos y cada una de los aposentos. Con cada nuevo fracaso, aumentaba su desesperación.

—¡MALDITA SEA, WHITE! Es mi mujer. ¿Dónde demonios está?—sujetó a Desmon por la camisa empapada y manchada de sangre.

—Ya os he dicho que no estaba aquí. Podéis registrar hasta las mazmorras si así lo deseáis, pero no la encontraréis.

—Pero vino aquí, sé que ha estado aquí.

—Cierto. Pero me pidió que la alejara de vos y así lo hice. Os lo advertí miles de veces, Andrew. Si le hacíais daño, lo pagaríais caro.

Albert soltó a Desmon y se apoyó, derrotado, contra el muro de piedra.

—Necesito a mi mujer, recuperarla, hablar con ella, aclarar lo que ha sucedido. ¡Por Dios, Whitel! No lo entendéis, moriré…

—No os he golpeado tan fuerte —cortó con ironía el discurso de Albert.

El laird Andrew se dejó caer al suelo hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared y enredar sus manos en su cabello mojado y sucio.

—¿Se pondrá en contacto con vos? —murmuró rendido.

—Eso espero.

—¿Le daréis un mensaje de mi parte?

—No apostaría por ello.

—Decidle solo que lo haré por ella, que le doy mi palabra.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Ella lo entenderá.

Harto de la imagen de desolación que ofrecía, Desmon lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acompañó hasta el salón. Lo dejó caer en una de las sillas, sacó una botella de whisky, dos vasos y le entregó uno.

—Bebed —le ordenó.

El líquido ambarino escoció en todas y cada una de las heridas que Albert tenía en el labio, pero terminó la primera copa y la segunda como si el brebaje fuera agua y hubiese estado días en el desierto sin probarla.

—Hoy pasaréis la noche aquí, puesto que vuestro estado es lamentable. Pero mañana partiréis de nuevo a vuestras tierras.

—No voy a dejar de buscarla —Albert bebió el contenido del tercer vaso y señaló a Desmon todavía con el recipiente en la mano—. Y a vos, no dejaré de vigilaros.

En respuesta, Desmon levantó su vaso a modo de brindis y acabó con la bebida de un solo trago.

Candy pisó la costa norte de Irlanda pasada la medianoche, el viento les había sido favorable y las mareas habían propiciado un avance relativamente tranquilo, según aseguraba la tripulación. Sin embargo, ella había temido en más de una ocasión que el cascarón venciera por la fuerza de las olas y su cuerpo se perdiera en las profundidades del mar. Junto al amarre, aguardó en compañía de Akir y un par de hombres de su tío a que Brenn, el capitán, y tres hombres más de la tripulación regresaran a buscarla. Cuando lo hicieron, llegaron con un caballo para cada uno de los componentes de la expedición.

—¿Podréis montar sola, mi señora?

—Por supuesto —contestó Candy de inmediato.

—¿Necesitáis descansar primero en una posada o queréis que os lleve directamente a vuestro nuevo hogar?

—Prefiero que nos pongamos en camino cuanto antes.

—Así sea, pues. ¡En marcha! —gritó Brenn.

Después de horas de camino y de que no hubiese ninguna parte del cuerpo de Candy que no se quejara por el viaje, en la ladera de un valle, acunada entre las montañas, divisó una casa de piedra de cuya chimenea ascendía un humo que auguraba un confortable y caliente lecho. Descendieron por el camino rocoso y, cuando el sol empezó a ascender de nuevo, Brenn se detuvo y les ordenó hacer lo mismo. Candy suspiró frustrada, apenas estaban a unos metros de la casa, si azuzaba a su caballo pronto podría cobijarse bajo las pieles de una cama y entrar en calor al lado del fuego. El silbido extraño del capitán imitando el canto de un pájaro la sobresaltó. El hombre esperó y volvió a realizar aquel sonido. De inmediato, la puerta de la casa se abrió y una figura imponente de largos cabellos rubios y ojos de un azul familiar, los recibió espada en mano.

El llanto de Candy no se hizo esperar, como tampoco la urgencia de encontrarse con su anfitrión. Apretó con sus talones los flancos del caballo y lo puso al trote. Desmontó veloz y se arrojó a los brazos de Anthony, que la abrazó con fuerza y susurró palabras tranquilizadoras bajo la mirada confusa de Patricia.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Albert se movió con dificultad sobre la cama, se sentía pesado, como si los músculos no le respondieran, pero sonrió porque el aroma de Candy impregnaba el lecho. Estiró el brazo y la buscó; solo cuando no la encontró, abrió los ojos de golpe y recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. El impacto de la luz sobre sus ojos le produjo el efecto de un hierro perforándole el cráneo. Volvió a cerrarlos, arrugó el cobertor en un puño y se lo acercó a la nariz. Había dormido allí, su esposa había estado recostada en esa misma cama antes de alejarse de él de nuevo. Todavía no podía creer que la hubiese perdido. Por mucho que Desmon dijera que se había encargado de ocultarla, no podía haberla hecho desaparecer sin dejar rastro. De eso estaba seguro.

Se levantó, bebió de la jarra de agua que había junto a la cama y se lavó las heridas en el balde que había junto a la chimenea. Miró por última vez la habitación de su esposa y bajó al salón.

Desmon, pensativo, lo esperaba sentado en su sillón. Cuando lo vio aparecer le hizo un gesto para que ocupara un lugar a su lado. En silencio, comenzaron a dar cuenta del desayuno hasta que Albert interrumpió el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba.

—Regresaré a mis tierras porque tengo un asunto urgente que resolver. Pero volveré.

—Podéis llamar a las puertas de mi casa cuantas veces queráis. Eso no significa que os vaya a abrir.

—Sin embargo, sí que lo haréis. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque la información que os traeré os hará cambiar de opinión. —Arrastró el plato para dar por zanjado el desayuno y se dio la vuelta para salir de Carlisle con las manos vacías. En cuanto llegó a la puerta se dio la vuelta—. Recordad, decidle que lo haré por ella.

Traspasó los muros de la fortaleza y emprendió el regreso a Lakewood.

Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo serio y sombrío. A diferencia de la vez que perdió a Candy, que estaba consumido por la ira, esta vez era algo mucho más doloroso lo que le oprimía el pecho. Era un sufrimiento continuo que sentía en cada fibra de su ser y embotaba todos sus sentidos. Era como si al marcharse Candy, se hubiese llevado su alma y hubiese dejado un despojo humano incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera dolor.

Gregor, prudente, respetó los silencios de su laird y atendió a las pocas órdenes que recibía sin objeciones. Jamás había visto a Albert así. Estaba deseando llegar a Lakewood para ver si Willian era capaz de hacerlo reaccionar.

Días después, cruzaban el puente de Lakewood. Cuando dieron el aviso de la llegada del laird, Willian lo esperó en la puerta del salón, apoyado en un bastón y con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos. Pero solo tuvo que ver la cabeza gacha de su hijo para darse cuenta de que volvían los mismos que se habían marchado y comprender que había fracasado en su búsqueda. Albert pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, esquivó las preguntas insistentes de Camille y le cerró la puerta en las narices cuando se retiró a su estancia privada. Tenía que pensar cómo actuar y qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Las horas pasaron sin que nadie pudiese acceder a aquella habitación hasta que Willian, harto de tener que esperar, exigió a su hijo que le abriera la puerta. Cuando entró, la estancia apestaba, al igual que Albert. La barba cubría casi todo su rostro y las profundas ojeras de color oscuro resaltaban aún más el azul de sus ojos.

—No te preguntaré por el éxito de tu misión porque el resultado es evidente.

—No estaba en Carlisle. El malnacido de Desmon White la sacó de allí antes de que yo llegara.

—¿Le contaste que su sobrina estaba viva? ¿Le hablaste de que fue el hombre de Comyn quien atacó a su familia?

—No.

—¿Significa eso que no piensas informar a Bruce?

Albert se tomó unos momentos para contestar.

—¿Te parecería mal que no lo hiciera?

Willian se sentó frente al sillón en el que su hijo se había dejado caer de cualquier manera con una copa de whisky en la mano.

—Ya perdí a mi padre porque el honor se antepuso a su sentido común. No me gustaría perder a un hijo.

Albert lo miró sorprendido y Willian prosiguió.

—Si callas, evitarás una guerra, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que Escocia caiga en las manos menos apropiadas.

—Me servís de mucha ayuda, padre —ironizó dando un largo trago de su vaso.

—Lo primero lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, lo segundo es una suposición.

—¿Sabéis qué es lo mejor de todo esto? —la lengua se le trababa y tenía la boca pastosa—. Que no me importa lo más mínimo a qué lado de la balanza se decante el reinado de Escocia. Si no informo a Bruce, será única y exclusivamente porque mi mujer me lo pidió. Al fin y al cabo, todos los nobles desean lo mismo.

—¿Y qué harás con Camille White?

—¡Qué se vaya! La sacaré de aquí y de Escocia cuanto antes.

—Entiendo que no delatarás al muchacho.

Albert apuró el trago y movió la mano por el suelo en busca de la botella.

—Rob Comyn la salvó y la ha estado protegiendo durante todo este tiempo. Camille tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir si él la acompaña.

El viejo laird se levantó, le arrebató el vaso y la botella que tenía medio vacía a su lado, y se la quedó. Necesitaba a Albert lúcido para todos los temas que tenía que tratar con él. Todos ellos de suma importancia.

—¿Te sigue importando esa joven?

—Candy querría que la pusiera a salvo.

—¿Y qué quieres tú, hijo?

—Quiero que regrese mi mujer.

—Ahí sentado, borracho, no lo conseguirás. Reacciona. —Le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo que le hizo caerse de lado. Se puso de pie y sacó fuerzas para empujarlo hasta conseguir que se levantara del sillón—. Sube, cámbiate esa ropa manchada de barro y sangre y cuando estés lúcido regresa. Te estaré esperando.

A trompicones, salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Nadie osó a interponerse en su camino. Tropezó con varios escalones y soltó infinidad de maldiciones hasta que llegó a la estancia que había compartido con su esposa. La puerta había sido reparada, entró y cerró tras de sí. Con la vista fija en la cama, los recuerdos de los besos, caricias y abrazos compartidos amenazaron con arrebatarle la poca cordura que le quedaba. Estaba a punto de ahogarse, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta y le impedía respirar. Se dejó caer en la cama, en el lado de ocupaba siempre su esposa, y entre el abrazo de las pieles y el aroma de Candy, perdió el conocimiento debido a los efectos del alcohol.

Despertó al día siguiente de madrugada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició la almohada de Candy como si fueran sus dorados cabellos. Su padre tenía razón, sumido en esa espiral de autodestrucción no la encontraría. Salió del castillo y se lanzó de cabeza a las aguas heladas del lago. Fue como si miles de agujas se clavaran en sus músculos, pero su mente se despejó de golpe. Nadó hasta acabar exhausto, regresó al castillo, se cambió de ropa y se volvió a encerrar en su salón privado. Cuando Willian volvió a buscarlo, detectó que había vuelto la característica determinación en los ojos de su hijo.

—Veo que hoy estás más lúcido. Me alegro. Porque hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

—Vos diréis. —Mientras Willian se acomodaba en un sillón, Albert revisaba una y otra vez el mapa que tenía sobre la mesa.

—La dama de compañía de Candy por poco se muere.

De inmediato, los ojos de Albert se levantaron del papel. La había olvidado por completo. Había estado tan ofuscado que no recordó que Dorothy estaba en el castillo y la había dejado enferma.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Más recuperada. Pero todavía no puede levantarse de la cama.

—Volveré a hablar con ella, quizá sepa algo más sobre las intenciones de Candy.

—No he sacado el tema por eso, Albert. Hay algo que me preocupa de la enfermedad de esa mujer.

—¿Y qué es? Puede que se contagiara de Candy.

—Podría ser. Pero la curandera que la atendió aseguró que había sido envenenada.

Willian captó de inmediato la atención de Albert. Dejó el mapa y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

—¡¿Envenenada?! ¿Quién podría querer matar a Dorothy?

—Eso es lo que realmente me preocupa, hijo. Que esa suerte no fuera destinada a la dama de compañía de tu esposa, sino a Candy.

—¿Tenéis alguna prueba de lo que estáis diciendo? —Albert se inclinó hacia su padre.

—La sirvienta asegura que enfermó después de tomar la cena que estaba destinada a tu esposa. Piensa, Albert. Durante los días que has estado fuera he estado atando cabos. Tu esposa enfermaba cada vez que se alimentaba, menos cuando tomaba las infusiones que Dorothy le preparaba. Según palabras de la propia Candy, solo se sentía bien y parecía tolerar esos brebajes. Luego, su dama de compañía se toma la cena y enferma. Nadie más del clan ha sufrido esos síntomas.

Albert palideció. Alguien había intentado deshacerse de su mujer, en su propia casa, y no había sido capaz de darse cuenta. Es más, no la había protegido, si Candy hubiese permanecido más tiempo en Lakewood, la podría haber perdido para siempre. La rabia comenzó a fluir y a extenderse por cada uno de sus músculos, preparándolos como cuando se batía en combate. Salió de detrás de la mesa y a grandes zancadas se encaminó hacia la puerta para bajar a las cocinas.

—¡Detente! —lo interrumpió William— Haz las cosas bien, hijo. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no pongas sobre aviso al culpable.

—¡Maldita sea, padre! Candy podría haber muerto.

—No te pido que lo dejes pasar, al contrario. Quiero que descubras quién ha sido, pero que lo hagas bien. ¿Quién se encarga de preparar la comida en las cocinas?

—Agnes.

—Correcto. Pues hazla llamar.

Tal y como su padre había sugerido, salió al salón y llamó a Gregor para que hiciera subir a Agnes. Cuando la sirvienta entró, en actitud relajada y bromeando con el guerrero, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver el gesto de los hombres.

—Acércate, Agnes —exigió, Albert.

La mujer avanzó con titubeo, retorciendo las manos entre el mandil que tenía colgado de la cinturilla de la falda.

—¿Quién ha cocinado últimamente?

—Yo, mi señor.

—¿Nadie más ha ocupado vuestro lugar junto a los fogones?

—No. Las demás mujeres sirven la comida en los platos, pero la encargada de cocinar soy yo. ¿He hecho algo mal, laird?

Si las cosas eran tal y como Agnes estaba explicando, ella no era la culpable del envenenamiento puesto que todos daban cuenta de los alimentos de la misma fuente. La intoxicación debía hacerse a posteriori. Quizá al emplatar.

—Gregor, haz subir a las mujeres encargadas de ayudar a Agnes.

Cuando las cinco mujeres hicieron acto de presencia frente a sus señores, y vieron la cara de desconcierto de Agnes, permanecieron en silencio y con la cabeza gacha hasta que su laird les dirigió la palabra. Albert paseaba por delante de ellas y las observaba con atención. La mayoría de ellas eran las esposas de sus hombres y habían trabajado en el castillo durante años. Le costaba pensar que hubiesen sido capaces de envenenar a Candy, pero estaba dispuesto a no sentir lástima y dudar de todas ellas.

—¿Quién de vosotras se ha encargado de servir la comida que iba dirigida a mi esposa?

Se miraron las unas a las otras, confusas por la pregunta de Albert.

—Dorothy ha sido la encargada de servir siempre a la señora, laird.

—Pero ella no ponía la comida de Candy en el plato, ¿cierto? —Todas las mujeres negaron con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces quién?.

—Lo hemos hecho todas, mi señor. No había ninguna que se dedicara en exclusiva a esa tarea… —contestó una de ellas.

—Cierto —apoyó otra la respuesta de su compañera—. Nosotras servíamos y Sarah se encargaba de apartar el plato de vuestra esposa hasta que Dorothy llegaba para subirlo a su habitación o llevarlo a la mesa.

Willian se levantó de la silla como si de repente quemara y coincidió con la mirada de sorpresa de su hijo.

—¿Sarah?

—Sí, mi señor. No quería que la señora tuviese motivos para estar descontenta con ella, ya que decía que por su culpa su hija había tenido que salir de estas tierras y no quería ser la siguiente. Por eso prefería supervisar nuestro trabajo.

De pronto, una idea comenzó a germinar en su mente. Sarah quería deshacerse de Candy, quizá por venganza, por el agravio contra su hija, quizá con la esperanza de que si su mujer desaparecía, Eliza volvería al castillo y su cama.

—¡Maldita bruja! —ante el grito de su señor, todas las mujeres dieron un paso atrás, asustadas—. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Sarah?

—En su habitación, laird —contestó presta Agnes.

Albert salió en busca del ama de llaves seguido de su padre y de Gregor. Cuando llegó a la parte del castillo ocupada por la servidumbre, abrió sin miramiento la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de Sarah. La mujer se sobresaltó y dejó caer al suelo la pequeña bolsa de cuero que tenía entre sus manos.

—Registra la estancia, Gregor. No dejes ningún rincón por mirar y cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa muéstramela —ordenó Albert sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer que había sido el ama de llaves de Lakewood desde que él tenía uso de razón. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Sarah se agachó para recoger del suelo el pequeño zurrón, pero Albert se lo arrebató.

—¿Qué sucede, mi señor? ¿A qué se debe este asalto?

Albert ignoró las preguntas de la mujer y lo abrió solo para comprobar que había unas cuantas monedas. Gregor seguía con su trabajo, abriendo cajones, revolviendo lo que había en su interior e incluso volcando el jergón. Pero no aparecía nada que la implicara en los envenenamientos.

—No hay nada, laird.

—Quizá si me dijerais qué pensabais encontrar, os habría evitado esta pérdida de tiempo.

Frustrado, miró de un lado a otro el desastre organizado por Gregor y le pasó desapercibida la caricia repetida de la mujer sobre la cinturilla de su falda. No así a Willian.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Avanzó un paso hasta ella y le sujetó la muñeca.

—¡Nada! —lo miró asustada.

De inmediato Albert atendió al gesto de su padre, que le señalaba el pequeño bulto que marcaba su cintura y extrajo de allí una botellita de barro.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Solo es un brebaje para el dolor de huesos que tomo de vez en cuando —respondió nerviosa.

—Si es así, no tendréis inconveniente en tomar un trago ahora mismo. —Albert destapó la botella y la acercó a los labios de Sarah.

Los ojos de esta se abrieron desorbitadamente, Albert la sujetó por las mejillas y se dispuso a verter el líquido en su boca cuando empezó a moverse inquieta para evitar que se derramase dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡Maldita arpía! —exclamó Albert intentando que no se moviera—Has sido tú. Tú intentaste envenenar a mi esposa.

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa! Soy inocente. Creedme, mi señor.

—Entonces, bebed. —Sin más preámbulos vació el bote y la obligó a tragarlo.

Tras asegurarse de que no quedaba rastro de la bebida en su boca, la soltó y se mantuvo expectante. Si tal y como ella aseguraba, aquel líquido era para mitigar el dolor de huesos, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Y si era veneno, entonces es que la mujer era culpable y no sentiría ningún remordimiento por su muerte.

—¡NOOO! —gritó Sarah. Con su falda intentó limpiarse la lengua y se metió los dedos en la boca para provocarse el vómito. Pero Gregor la sujetó poniendo sus brazos a la espalda para evitarlo. Rendida, se dejó caer en el suelo, consciente de que aquel era su fin. Si solo unas gotas en cada plato habían provocado la enfermedad, terminarse el brebaje entero le aseguraba la muerte. Consciente de su pronta suerte, despacio, levantó la mirada hacia Albert—. ¡Ella no era digna de ser la señora de Lakewood! —gritó Sarah fuera de sí.

—¿Y vos sí? —La sujetó por los hombros y la zarandeó incapaz de comprender la locura de aquella mujer.

—Yo no pude serlo, pero mi hija sí. Ella sí que es digna de ser la mujer de un Andrew. Yo la enseñé, la instruí para que os satisficiera, para que fuera la mujer perfecta para vos. ¡Y os desposasteis con aquella chiquilla cuyo clan era vasallo del enemigo de vuestro señor!

La incredulidad ante los desvaríos de Sarah lo tenían paralizado, no así a Willian, al que no había pasado desapercibida la frase de aquella enajenada. Apartó a Albert y se colocó frente a ella.

—¿Qué has querido decir con que tú no pudiste ser la señora de un Andrew?

Sumida en su locura, empezó a reír a carcajadas. Los tres hombres la observaban retorcerse como si el demonio acabara de entrar en su cuerpo y la hubiese poseído.

—¿Qué creíais? ¿Que vuestra esposa enfermó sola? —dijo mirando a Willian mientras continuaba. Las carcajadas huecas, carentes de humor, pero repletas de odio, les pusieron el vello de punta.

—Moira… —murmuró Willian al recordar a su mujer y la terrible muerte que sufrió.

De pronto, necesitó que la risa histérica de aquella mujer cesara. Necesitó dejar de oírla. Necesitó hacerla callar y hacerlo para siempre. Willian dirigió las manos hacia el cuello de Sarah, la sujetó y apretó con fuerza hasta que ni el aire pudo pasar por su garganta. Cuando el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer cayó sobre el suelo de piedra, Willian se incorporó, debilitado, y salió a trompicones de la habitación.

Albert se quedó mirando el cadáver de aquella mujer y asimilando todo lo que había sucedido. La muerte de su madre, la enfermedad de Candy… Todo ello causado por la locura y la ambición. Ni siquiera el amor era una excusa.

—Sácala de aquí —ordenó a Gregor, y fue en búsqueda de su padre.

En el salón, Willian se derrumbó sobre el sillón que había junto a la chimenea. Volviendo sobre sus recuerdos, evocó la llegada de la joven Sarah a su castillo cuando Moira estaba embaraza de Anthony, Recordó cómo aquella joven harapienta y desvalida había causado ternura en su mujer y la había tomado como su asistente personal. Ahora también cobraban sentido las insinuaciones de la sirvienta, tras la muerte de su esposa, de buscar a otra mujer que se ocupara de Lakewood, las atenciones que le prodigaba y lo pendiente que estuvo de él y de sus hijos. No era bondad, era ambición, envidia, egoísmo…

—¿Os encontráis bien, mi señor? —Camille, que bajaba de sus aposentos, vio aparecer en el salón al padre de Albert con el gesto desencajado y dejarse caer sobre el sillón, pálido y con la mirada perdida.

Ante la falta de respuesta, se acuclilló a su lado y le tomó la mano. Albert no tardó en llegar junto a ellos e imitó el gesto de Camille

—Padre…

—Hemos tenido al enemigo en casa —murmuró Willian.

—Ya se acabó —Albert intentó reconfortarlo ante la mirada de incomprensión de Camille, que no sabía a qué era debido el estado de ánimo del antiguo laird.

El viejo Andrew asintió, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos. Albert llamó a cuatro de sus hombres, dos para que ayudaran a Gregor a deshacerse del cuerpo de Sarah y otros dos para que acompañaran a su padre a sus aposentos. Era el momento de afrontar la situación de Camille, de ir cerrando capítulos de su pasado y concentrarse en construir un futuro con su esposa.

Tras la marcha de su padre, ambos se quedaron solos.

—Tenemos que hablar. Buscad a Rob Comyn y reuniros conmigo en mi sala privada. Camille asintió y giró sobre sus talones para cumplir con la orden de Albert.

Minutos después, ambos estaban frente a él. Camille, inquieta, acomodada sobre el borde de la silla, movía las manos sobre su falda mientras Rob se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—La situación ha cambiado —dijo Albert por fin.

—¿Tiene que ver con la desaparición de mi hermana? ¿Candy está bien?

—Tiene todo que ver, puesto que mi decisión se debe a ella. A la segunda pregunta no puedo contestaros, y creedme cuando os digo que me está matando no saberlo. —Albert inspiró hondo—. No voy a informar a Bruce de vuestra aparición.

Rob dejó caer los brazos y lo miró con recelo mientras que la esperanza se reflejaba en el rostro de Camille.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer entonces? —preguntó Rob.

—Sacaros de Escocia, a los dos —puntualizó—. Si estáis dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, claro está.

—¿Cuándo y dónde iremos? —dijo Rob por toda respuesta.

—Marcharéis hoy. Ahora que Candy no está, y hemos hecho creer a todo el mundo que está en Carlisle con vuestro tío, no tiene mucho sentido que sus «invitados» permanezcan por más tiempo en el castillo. Desataría rumores y no nos conviene que se extiendan y lleguen a oídos equivocados. —Acercó el mapa hacia Rob y señaló un punto en él—. Os marcharéis a través del lago hasta llegar al puerto. Una vez allí, mis hombres os estarán esperando con la nave preparada para vuestro viaje.

—¿Hacía dónde nos dirigiremos? —Camille se levantó y tomó del brazo a Rob con una familiaridad que sorprendió a Albert— Mi tío posee tierras en Irlanda, quizá allí podamos escondernos.

El comentario de Camille hizo que el laird Andrew se sintiera como un estúpido. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, ahora ya tenía un lugar por donde empezar a buscar.

—¿Andrew? —interrumpió Rob sus pensamientos.

—No —contestó repuesto y mucho más animado—. No iréis a Irlanda, demasiado cerca de Escocia. Además, por el momento, no nos conviene que vuestro tío se entere de que estáis viva y quién fue el que atacó Carlisle. Tomad asiento, por favor.

Cuando la pareja aceptó y se sentó frente a él, Albert abrió un cajón y sacó una carta.

—Recordaréis la primera vez que llegué a las puertas de vuestro castillo —dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Camille. La joven asintió no sin cierto sonrojo al recordar las atenciones del marido de su hermana—Sabéis que venía de Inglaterra y que el obispo viajaba conmigo, pero no sabéis los motivos por los que se me encomendó la misión de escoltarlo hasta la abadía de Scone. Durante años, los Andrew hemos mantenido una relación comercial, que se transformó en amistad, con una familia judía que residía en Inglaterra. Nuestro viaje tenía como propósito inicial mercadear, pero Bruce aprovechó la ocasión para encomendarnos traer a Willmer Fraser. Jasid y su familia, como ya sabéis, debían abandonar su hogar, puesto que Eduardo había ordenado la expulsión de los judíos y, por tanto, debían partir de inmediato. No obstante, nuestra relación tanto comercial como personal no se ha perdido. Arrendaremos un navío para que os lleve con ellos. —Albert entregó un papel a Rob y un saco de piel con monedas—. Actualmente viven en la Corona de Castilla, en un pueblo llamado Ribadavia. Allí es donde os envío. Estaréis a salvo de las zarpas de Eduardo, de vuestro tío y de todos los que supongan un peligro para vos. Entregadle la misiva y decidle que vais de mi parte.

Tras la explicación de Albert, tanto Rob como Camille quedaron mudos. Podrían empezar de nuevo y todo gracias a Albert Andrew.

—No sé cómo daros las gracias —murmuró el sobrino de Comyn.

—No me las debéis a mí. Es a vuestra hermana —dijo dirigiéndose a Camille— a quién debéis estar agradecida. Lo hago por ella.

—Os estaré eternamente agradecida. Pero debo pediros un último favor.

—Vos diréis.

—No podré despedirme de mi hermana. —Compungida, comenzó a derramar lágrimas por su rostro—. Prometedme que la traeréis de vuelta, que le diréis que la quiero… y que la haréis feliz. Candy lo merece.

Albert pensó que Camille no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto pensaba cumplir todos y cada uno de sus ruegos. Se limitó a asentir y confirmar su promesa.

—Palabra de Andrew.

Horas después, a la orilla del lago Duich, Albert se despedía de Camille y Rob, que acompañados de cuatro hombres de su clan se dirigían al puerto para embarcar en dirección al reino de Castilla. Por su parte, él y Gregor regresaban a Carlisle. Había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa con Desmon White.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

 **Lowlands**

 **Castillo de Carlisle**

—Mi señor, Albert Andrew se niega a marcharse y exige hablar con vos.

Desmon resopló. Hacía horas que había llegado a sus puertas y que le había dicho que no pensaba atenderlo. Y allí estaba, tras los muros del castillo, empecinado en permanecer allí hasta que consintiera en recibirlo.

—Pues dejadlo. Ya se cansará.

—Ha pedido que os entreguemos esto. —Estiró el brazo y tendió una carta sellada a su laird.

—Testarudo… —protestó Desmon, pero tomó el papel y lo desdobló. De inmediato, lo arrugó en su puño—. Dejadle pasar.

Albert pasó los muros de Carlisle a lomos de su semental con un porte muy diferente al de la última vez que había pisado esas tierras. Llegó junto a Desmon, desmontó y aguardó.

—Espero, por vuestro bien, que esto no sea una mera treta o lo pagaréis caro —dijo Desmon sin ambages al tiempo que agitaba el papel frente al rostro de Albert.

—Tenéis mi palabra.

Sin más, Desmon se dio la vuelta y entró en el castillo con Albert pisándole los talones, se encerraron en una cámara privada y el laird White empezó a pedir explicaciones.

—¿Cómo sabéis vos quién atacó Carlisle?

—Antes de contestar a ninguna pregunta, tendréis que darme vuestra palabra de que obedeceréis a mis planes.

—No estáis en condiciones de exigir nada, Andrew. Si mal no recuerdo, en vuestra última visita estabais desesperado por saber el paradero de vuestra esposa. Y os recuerdo que soy el único que tiene esa información. ¿Acaso ya no tenéis interés en encontrarla?

—Sé que Candy está en Irlanda. Voy a ir a buscarla y a traerla de vuelta. —Desmon levantó las cejas sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo complacido por la astucia del marido de su sobrina—. Así que ahora las cosas están así: vos me prometéis que seguiréis mis indicaciones, me daréis la dirección exacta de dónde está mi esposa, y yo os doy el nombre del hombre que atacó este castillo.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Si os negáis, no habrá nombre. Y yo, aunque tarde un poco más, encontraré igualmente a Candy, porque no voy a cejar en mi empeño.

Desmon dio un paso hacia él en actitud amenazante, pero Albert no se movió ni un milímetro y le mantuvo la mirada en todo momento.

—Entonces sois un hombre sin palabra. Jurasteis junto a mí vengar a mi familia.

—No he dicho que ese malnacido no vaya morir. Si seguís empecinado en guardar silencio, seré yo el que acabe con él. Pero si habláis, dejaré la venganza en vuestras manos. Después de sopesar la situación, y descartar el asesinato de Albert Andrew por muchas ganas que tuviese de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, resolvió aceptar el trato con él. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que Albert no tardaría en atar cabos y encontrar a Candy.

—¡Maldito seáis! Está bien. Me ceñiré a vuestros planes. Promesa de White.

Albert sonrió, satisfecho, y tendió su brazo para que Desmon se lo estrechara.

—Palabra de Andrew. Ahora decidme dónde se encuentra mi esposa.

Después de dudarlo unos segundos, por fin accedió.

—En el valle de Antrim, allí poseo una casa y animales —respondió con seriedad.

—¿No habréis dejado a Candy allí sola, White?

—¡Oh! No tenéis que preocuparos por eso. Está en muy buenas manos —sonrió ladino—. A juzgar por los comentarios de mis hombres, a la muchacha se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio al guerrero que se encargaría de ser su protector; y este se deshizo en halagos sobre su belleza y valentía.

Ahora fue el turno de Albert de maldecir. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para evitar estampar sus puños contra la sonrisa pérfida que se dibujaba en su rostro. Sintió la urgencia de salir de inmediato en busca de Candy y de arrancarla del lado de aquel dechado de virtudes que la custodiaba.

—Espero que la información sea cierta.

—Lo es. Está en buenas manos —volvió Desmon a hurgar en la herida.

—Sabéis perfectamente que me estaba refiriendo a la ubicación.

—Y vos ya habéis oído que os he dado mi palabra. Ahora cumplid con la vuestra.

La tensión en la estancia había crecido por momentos, pero por fin había llegado la hora de la verdad.

—Sé quién mató a vuestro hermano porque Rob Comyn así me lo dijo. Asegura que su primo, el hijo de John Comyn, ordenó atacaros para romper el equilibrio de paz y culpar a Bruce.

Desmon tardó unos momentos en asimilar las palabras de Albert. Recordaba a su antiguo amigo como si sus correrías hubiesen sucedido ayer. Desde que se había quedado huérfano y su tío John Comyn había asumido su tutela, Rob había pasado mucho tiempo en Carlisle y se habían convertido en uña y carne, hasta que las obligaciones de uno y la necesidad de huir del otro los separaron.

—¿Cuándo habéis visto a Rob?

—Llamó a las puertas de Lakewood para pedir ayuda.

—¿Ayuda por qué?

—Porque vuestra sobrina Camille estaba con él y necesitaba ponerla a salvo de su familia y del clero.

No había sido una sorpresa saber que los Comyn se hallaban tras el ataque, pero desde luego sí que lo había sido descubrir que Camille estaba con vida.

—¿Camille está viva? ¿Y por qué fue a Lakewood y no la trajo aquí?—murmuró afectado por las palabras de Albert

—Rob la sacó de aquí mientras los hombres de su tío atacaban el castillo. Ella misma lo confirmó. Y no la trajo a Carlisle porque en la abadía donde la había mantenido oculta, le sugirieron que la llevara con vos. Temió una encerrona y no quiso arriesgarse a poner la vida de Camille en peligro.

—¡Maldito noble pretencioso! —gritó Desmon en referencia a Comyn—. Pagará con su vida este agravio.

—Ahora viene cuando os digo que podréis acabar con la vida del asesino, pero la familia Comyn no se toca.

—¡Pero si fueron ellos los que ordenaron el ataque!

—Lo sé. Y pagarán por ello, me encargaré personalmente de que lo hagan. Le debo la promesa de que no habrá guerra a la persona más importante de mi vida. Y si los atacáis, sumiréis a Escocia en una guerra civil; Balliol se posicionará del lado de Comyn, Bruce aprovechará para cargar contra los dos, y luego, el rey Eduardo tomará posesión de los restos. Además, os recuerdo que me habéis dado vuestra palabra.

Desmon se movió inquieto por la sala. Tenía ganas de romper cosas y de gritar de frustración. No obstante, se obligó a tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se descubra que Camille está viva?—preguntó más calmado.

—Eso no va a suceder. Ni Rob ni ella están ya en Escocia y nadie sabe de su aparición.

—¿Lo habéis planeado todo muy bien, no es cierto?

—Tengo demasiado en juego para dejar cosas al azar.

—Decidme ya el nombre, pues, para que pueda acabar con él.

—Después de lo que os he contado, debéis imaginaros que la mano derecha de Comyn fue el ejecutor. Pero recordad, solo le arrebataréis la vida a él. Albert dio media vuelta, salió de Carlisle en dirección al valle de Antrim y dejó a Desmon planificando su particular venganza.

Irlanda

Valle de Antrim

Candy, sentada junto a la ventana, observaba el precioso paisaje que rodeaba la casa de su tío. Desde que había llegado, se había sumido en una apatía constante de la que apenas salía cuando Paty se sentaba junto a ella y le ofrecía conversación o Anthony la invitaba a cabalgar hasta los impresionantes acantilados. La esposa de Anthony evitaba, prudente, mencionar cualquier tema que pudiese relacionar con Albert. Pero era tarea imposible. Todo le recordaba a él, el simple hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Anthony ya era un recordatorio. Pese a su estado de ánimo, y la fertilidad de su imaginación, puesto que en su mente recreaba imágenes de su hermana en brazos de su marido, había ganado algo de peso y se esforzaba por alimentarse correctamente. Gracias a Paty había establecido una rutina que la obligaba a moverse y caer rendida en la cama todas las noches. Temprano, ayudaba en la granja a cuidar de los animales, preparaba la comida y después se retiraba discretamente a su habitación hasta que Anthony la obligaba a salir y sentarse junto a ellos frente al fuego. Aunque no era muy dada a la costura, apreció las lecciones de Paty para aprender a bordar, aunque agradecía especialmente los días en los que Anthony ensillaba un caballo para ella y salían a cabalgar juntos. Durante esos momentos, su pecho se aligeraba e incluso sonreía.

—Cada vez lo hacéis mejor —la animó Paty al ver que había dejado de bordar y tenía la vista perdida

—Gracias. —Candy agachó la cabeza y observó las puntadas desiguales sobre la tela. Era evidente que no era cierto, pero apreciaba sus esfuerzos para animarla.

—No creáis que no sé cómo os sentís. Ahora pensáis que jamás podréis volver a respirar, a tomar aire lo suficientemente hondo porque el peso que oprime vuestro pecho os lo impide, pero con el tiempo se aprende a vivir con él.

—No era eso lo que esperaba oír. Me hubiese gustado escuchar que el tiempo lo cura todo y que desaparecerá este dolor. —Pasó la mano sobre su corazón y se acarició la piel.

—Vos sois la única amiga que he tenido, a parte de mi hermana Annie, y no voy a mentiros.

—Lo sé. Lamento mi respuesta.

—No tenéis que disculparos conmigo. —Se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio mientras bordaban, hasta que Paty volvió a hablar—: Solo es que me sorprende que Albert os dijera que no sentía nada por vos cuando todos pensábamos lo contrario. Os confieso que sentí envidia la primera vez que os vi juntos. Vuestro esposo no tenía ojos para nadie más y compartíais esa mirada de complicidad que solo permiten los sentimientos.

—Sin embargo, era yo la que ansiaba que me amaran como a vos. Ya veis lo que son las apariencias… —Después de unos segundos, sus labios pronunciaron las palabras que tanto dolor le causaban—: Mi marido ama a otra mujer.

—¿Y quién es ella? —se sorprendió Paty con su confesión.

—Mi hermana.

—¡Oh! Pero no tenéis que sentiros amenazada por ella. Lamentablemente falleció, y aunque el recuerdo en la memoria de vuestro esposo esté idealizado, estoy segura de que sus sentimientos por vos son sinceros.

—Creedme, no tengo nada que hacer. Es mejor que no sigamos hablando de ello.

—Está bien. Pero permitidme que os dé las gracias. Es cierto que al principio me asusté y dudé de poder confiar de nuevo en Anthony, Pero cuando nada más pisar Irlanda, me llevó a aquella ermita y me rogó que me desposara con él, no me pude imaginar haciéndolo con ningún otro hombre. Gracias a vos, sé lo que es la felicidad. Y os deseo de todo corazón que algún día podáis decir lo mismo.

Candy asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se levantó y se disculpó con Paty. Necesitaba estar a solas de nuevo. Salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia los establos.

Cuando Anthony entró, se acercó hasta su esposa y se agachó junto a ella. La sonrisa que le devolvieron sus labios bien habían valido todos esos años de desesperación. Ahora, por fin era suya, su mujer. La tomó de la nuca y la besó, como solía hacer cada vez que estaba unas horas sin verla, con necesidad. Cuando se separó, miró a su alrededor en busca de Candy, y al no encontrarla se permitió hablar con libertad.

—¿No está en la casa?

—La he visto dirigirse a las caballerizas.

—¿Has averiguado algo más?

—Dice que Albert está enamorado de otra mujer.

Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Ha engañado a Candy? No me lo creo. Él jamás actuaría de ese modo.

—Dice que esa mujer es su hermana y que contra ella no puede luchar.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Hay algo que Candy nos oculta. Durante estas semanas he intentado hablar con ella, pero ha sido inútil, solo contigo ha empezado a sincerarse. No hay nadie que se te resista.—Se acercó de nuevo, dejó la costura a un lado, la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Candy había visto entrar a Anthony desde el establo. Pese a que prácticamente había oscurecido y el frío agarrotaba sus músculos, decidió no regresar aún. Era consciente de que la pareja reprimía exhibir sus afectos por ella y no quería coartar los pocos momentos que podían disfrutar a solas. Sacó la carta que escondía bajo su corpiño y la leyó por enésima vez:

 _ **«Querida Candy:**_

 _ **Tu esposo ha estado aquí y dejó un recado para ti. Sus palabras textuales fueron: Decidle a Candy que lo haré por ella.**_

 _ **Si me permites, te diré que he visto al laird Andrew afectado, y sí, ciertamente desesperado por tu marcha. Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo.**_

 _ **Tu tío que te quiere,**_

 _ **Desmon White».**_

Guardó la carta de nuevo, se arrebujó bajo el manto de lana y paseó por los alrededores para que Anthony y Patricia disfrutasen de más tiempo a solas. Esta vez no iba a hacerse ilusiones. Había visto y oído lo suficiente como para saber que Albert no dejaría a Camille marchar. Inspiró para contener las lágrimas traidoras que se empeñaban en dejar patente cuánto dolor contenía su alma.

Se sobresaltó cuando Anthony apareció a su espalda. Se acercó hasta ella, rodeó sus hombros con su poderoso brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo para darle calor. Ambos ignorantes de los ojos que los acechaban en la oscuridad.

Continuara...? ﾟﾌﾻ?


	23. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Anthony acompañó a Candy hasta la casa y se dirigió a los establos para supervisar a los animales antes de retirarse. Repartió el pienso en los respectivos cubos y se entretuvo acariciando el hocico del nuevo potro que había nacido hacía apenas unos días. Dejó la mano suspendida en el aire al oír el ligero crujir de la paja a su espalda, miró de reojo la azada que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde él estaba e intentó calcular mentalmente si le daría tiempo a llegar. No temía por él, pero sí por las dos mujeres que había en la casa, y sabía que si moría, ellas tendrían pocas posibilidades de salir con vida. Se movió con rapidez, pero no lo suficiente. Un brazo lo rodeó por el cuello y la punta afilada de una daga traspasó las capas de abrigo que llevaba hasta pincharle la piel de la espalda.

—Dadme un solo motivo por el que no deba cortaros las manos y acabar con vuestra vida.

Anthony se mantuvo quieto, calculando su próximo paso. Sonrió de medio lado y con un rápido movimiento clavó el codo sobre el costado de su atacante. No obstante, no fue todo lo efectivo que le hubiese gustado y acabó en el suelo, de bruces. De inmediato, un pie en su espalda lo inmovilizó.

—¡Está bien! Os daré un motivo. Qué tal porque soy tu hermano.

Para cuando Anthony había acabado de pronunciar las palabras, Albert ya había retirado el pie al reconocer su voz. Se levantó del suelo, y lo encaró.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en encontrarla. Has perdido facultades, hermano, te esperaba más pronto.

Albert sonrió, guardó la daga en su cinturón y se fundió en un abrazo con Anthony. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, incluso sus comentarios mordaces y su particular ensañamiento a la hora de meterse con él.

—Digamos que las cosas se complicaron un poco. No me puedo creer que seas tú el que esté cuidando de Candy.

—¿Acaso piensas que habría alguien mejor?

Albert negó con la cabeza y golpeó a su hermano en la espada.

—Aparte de mí, no. Pero si vuelvo a ver que le pones las manos encima, te daré una paliza.

La carcajada de Anthony provocó que los animales se asustaran y se movieran nerviosos dentro de sus cubículos. Se observaron durante unos instantes hasta que Anthony se atrevió a hablar.

—Lamento los problemas que mi huida os pudo ocasionar. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sin Paty yo…

—Te equivocas —Albert cortó su discurso—. Por supuesto que te entiendo. Te confieso que en ese momento no lo hice y me costó mucho aceptarlo. Pero ahora, tras perder a Candy… Anthony, puedes estar seguro de que yo habría actuado de la misma forma.

El pequeño de los Andrew lo miró sorprendido.

—No pareces tú, hermano —bromeó con él.

Albert sonrió de medio lado, pero fue incapaz de reprimir la pregunta por más tiempo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó por fin.

La seriedad se fijó en el rostro de ambos.

—Mal. No te voy a mentir. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Albert? Tiene que haber sido algo muy grave para que Candy haya decidido alejarse de tu lado.

Albert se pasó las manos por el cabello y las enlazó en su nuca.

—Camille apareció con vida en Lakewood hace algunas semanas.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

Durante los siguientes minutos, Albert puso al corriente a su hermano de todo lo acontecido en Escocia y de la difícil decisión que se había visto obligado a tomar al ocultar a Bruce la traición de la que había sido objeto. Anthony no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin embargo, apoyó la decisión de su hermano. Aunque tal y como le había dicho su padre, era cierto que la guerra se podía evitar, pero cierto también que los White merecían su venganza.

—Me comporté como un necio, Anthony. Cuando Camille apareció me dejé llevar por la fascinación que había sentido por ella. En mi mente la había idealizado aún más tras su muerte… Candy me pidió que la dejara marchar, que ocultara su aparición y evitara una guerra, que lo hiciese por ella. Pero yo le dije que no podía hacerlo.

—Y ella se marchó. Te dejó para que fueses feliz con su hermana.

—Jamás hubiese sido feliz con Camille.

—Eso es algo que todos sabíamos, pero que tú te negabas a aceptar. Bueno —golpeó la espalda de su hermano—, creo que ha llegado el momento. ¿Quieres entrar en la casa a ver a tu mujer?

—No hay nada que me apetezca más. Pero, Anthony, necesito un favor.

 _ **Escocia**_

 _ **Lochindorb**_

 _ **Badenoch**_

La posada estaba repleta a esas horas de la noche. Algunos de los guerreros del clan se reunían allí después de cenar y bebían, muchos de ellos hasta la embriaguez, para después pernoctar con algunas de las mujeres de la taberna. Hacía días que Desmon estaba escondido en las inmediaciones del castillo del señor de Badenoch a la espera de que surgiera la oportunidad de encontrarse con el artífice del asesinato de su hermano. Como había podido averiguar, la mano derecha de Comyn se llamaba Ranald y apenas salía del castillo si no era para cumplir alguna orden de su señor. No obstante, había llegado a sus oídos que de vez en cuando se dejaba caer por la taberna. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, puesto que todavía no había tenido la posibilidad de enfrentarlo y sospechaba que sería mucho más complicado hacerlo a solas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de hombres se acercó a caballo hasta la posada. Entre las ramas, pudo ver con claridad al hombre que había acompañado al señor de Badenoch durante su estancia en los juegos.

Entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro. No recordaba que tuviese esa tara. Tan solo tardó unos segundos en acordarse de que Candy lo había herido con su daga cuando intentó llevársela de Lakewood. Empuñó su espada y se incorporó dispuesto a desatar su ira contra él, pero Brenn, su amigo irlandés, lo sujetó por el brazo y lo retuvo en su sitio.

—Demasiado acompañado —susurró Brenn.

Desmon profirió infinidad de blasfemias. Que el malnacido de Ranald no estuviese solo no tendría por qué haber sido un inconveniente si lo hubiese sorprendido en el bosque, o si no hubiese prometido a Albert Andrrw que sus acciones no desatarían una guerra. Maldecía una y mil veces haber tenido que darle su palabra.

Brenn lo soltó cuando estuvo seguro de que no se movería y siguió afilando su cuchillo.

—Se me acaba la paciencia —confesó Desmon con los dientes apretados.

Brenn se encogió de hombros y siguió con el movimiento hipnótico de la hoja.

—Ha sido una suerte que por fin haya aparecido. Propongo tenderle una trampa —continuó el irlandés con aire distraído.

—No se dejará ver solo.

—Sí lo hará si su intención es disfrutar del placer que le puede proporcionar una buena hembra.

Desmon levantó las cejas.

—¿Conoces a alguna que pueda ayudarnos? —preguntó escéptico.

—Conozco a muchas.

—Me refiero a alguna de las que hay ahí dentro —contestó Desmon, impaciente.

—Aún no. Pero todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Brenn se levantó, guardó el cuchillo dentro de su bota, y se colgó su hatillo de tela al hombro.

—Viejo amigo, prepara tu espada. Te lo traeré.

A diferencia de la humedad y el frío que hacía en el bosque, el ambiente cargado de dentro de la posada junto con el olor a sudor y a cerveza rancia golpearon el rostro de Brenn. Se abrió paso hasta la barra y pidió una bebida. Como era de esperar, su presencia no pasó desapercibida. Al momento, varios hombres de la guardia de Comyn se posicionaron junto a él para interrogarle. Confirmó su indiscutible origen irlandés y justificó su presencia en sus tierras porque estaba buscando un clan que lo acogiera y un señor a quien servir. Invitó a los guerreros a varias rondas y se los cameló narrando sus desventuras por su querida Irlanda. De reojo, no dejó de observar a Ranald, que lo miraba con atención sentado al fondo de la taberna con un vaso en la mano. Mientras hablaba, estudió a todas las mujeres que trabajan para satisfacer íntimamente a los clientes y buscó aquella que pudiera servir a sus propósitos. De entre todas ellas, había una que había llamado la atención de la mano derecha de Comyn, puesto que era la única que cuando pasaba por delante de él, lograba distraerlo de Brenn. Pero curiosamente, aquella joven rehuía a Ranald y evitaba acercarse a servir a su mesa.

Avanzada la noche, cuando la joven salió de la posada, el irlandés vio la única oportunidad de acercarse a hablar con ella. Se disculpó ante sus acompañantes con la excusa de aliviarse de la cantidad de bebida ingerida y fue tras la joven. La encontró en la parte trasera de la posada mientras cargaba algunos troncos. Despacio, se apoyó sobre el poste del techado y la observó. Tenía un trasero generoso y redondeado, pero no exagerado, todo en ella era voluptuoso y bien formado, no en vano era la joven que más llamaba la atención de la posada. Carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, pero no pudo evitar que la muchacha se sobresaltara y los troncos cayeran de nuevo al suelo. Asustada, retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—No temáis. No quiero haceros daño, muchacha.

—No es la primera vez que escucho esas palabras —palideció y lo miró con recelo—. No soy como ellas, no soy una de esas mujeres. Mi padre es el posadero, mi madre está enferma y yo ayudo a servir las mesas —se apresuró a aclarar.

A Brenn le satisfizo la explicación.

—Así que sois el fruto prohibido… Interesante.

—Dejadme marchar, por favor.

La joven intentó pasar por el lado de Brenn, pero este estiró el brazo y la retuvo.

—¿Conocéis al hombre de confianza del señor de estas tierras?

—¿Ranald Crane?

No pasó desapercibido para el irlandés el ligero temblor de la joven al pronunciar el nombre.

—Así se llamará, pues.

—Todo el mundo lo conoce. Entrad y lo veréis.

La muchacha intentó esquivarlo de nuevo.

—¿Se encuentra ahí dentro? —preguntó. La joven afirmó con la cabeza y él siguió con la farsa—. ¡Qué buena suerte la mía! Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Los cabellos castaños de la joven cayeron sobre su rostro mientras negaba con vehemencia.

—Lo siento. No puedo ayudaros. Y si vos fuerais inteligente, tampoco querríais acercaros a él. Ese hombre es el diablo.

Como si terminara de darse cuenta de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, se cubrió la boca con las manos y miró desconfiada de un lado a otro.

—Estoy de acuerdo con vos. Habláis con demasiado rencor y algo me dice que vuestra experiencia no es solo por habladurías, ¿me equivoco?

—No debí haber abierto la boca. Dejadme marchar, por favor.

Brenn era un hombre avispado y astuto. En los ojos de la joven se adivinaba el temor que sentía hacia Crane, pero también el inconfundible brillo del rencor y la ira. El irlandés no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—¿Os hizo algo a vos o a alguien de vuestra familia? Si es así, tenemos algo en común, bella posadera.

Tal y como había intuido, el interés de la joven cambió.

—¿Qué os hizo a vos? —preguntó con recelo.

Brenn se apoyó junto a ella, en la pared, y simuló estar destrozado.

—Mi mujer vino desde Irlanda porque su padre estaba enfermo. Crane estaba de paso, pero en cuanto la vio… Ella… —se le quebró la voz, aparentemente afectado.

La joven se acercó a él y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el antebrazo del guerrero.

—Lo lamento muchísimo. Sé de lo que es capaz. Mi hermana cayó en sus garras, mi hermano lo sorprendió intentando abusar de ella y salió en su defensa —la mirada de la joven se perdió en la espesura del bosque—; les cortó la cabeza ahí mismo.

Brenn sintió lástima por aquella joven. Si no lo evitaban, y a juzgar por las miradas lascivas que Ranald le dedicaba en la posada, no tardaría en correr la misma suerte que su hermana.

—Sois una mujer valiente, ayudadme y no tendréis que volver a temer por él.

—No sé qué podría hacer.

—He visto cómo os mira. Si os acercáis y le hacéis creer que puede gozar de vuestros favores, os seguirá donde digáis.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Hacedlo por vuestros hermanos, por vuestra tranquilidad y, si me lo permitís, por mi amada esposa y por mi honor. Os lo ruego. —Tomó las manos de la posadera y las besó con devoción—. No dejaré que os haga daño. Os doy mi palabra.

—Vos solo no podréis contra él, y si da la voz de alarma, todos los guerreros saldrán en su ayuda.

—¿Quién dice que esté solo? Vos tan solo tenéis que hacerlo llegar hasta el linde del bosque. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.

—Si sale con vida, estaré muerta.

Brenn sentía que avanzaba y poco a poco se la llevaba a su terreno. Era una más de sus habilidades de tunante.

—En el caso improbable de que salga con vida, y mis hombres no logren matarlo, os pondré a salvo. No os dejaré aquí.

—Tengo miedo…

Y era cierto. El guerrero lo podía ver en la congestión de su rostro.

—Solo debéis decirle que os acompañe fuera —insistió Brenn acercándose más a la joven.

—No puedo… —repitió presa del pánico.

—Claro que podéis —afirmó el irlandés. Retiró los mechones de su rostro con delicadeza—. No dejaré que os haga daño —susurró para tranquilizarla.

—¿Puedo confiar en vos? —dudó hipnotizada por su proximidad y el azul de sus ojos.

—Ese malnacido jamás os volverá a hacer daño. Ahora, entrad y pedidle que os acompañe fuera.

Esperó a que la muchacha entrara con paso vacilante y corrió a esconderse al lado de Desmon, testigo mudo de todo lo acontecido bajo aquel cobertizo.

—No deja de sorprenderme la capacidad de convicción que tienes con las mujeres.

—Es un don innato, amigo —sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Confías en que ella lo traerá?

Brenn se encogió de hombros.

—Tanto si hace caso a mis indicaciones, como si ha dado la voz de alarma, Crane saldrá. La diferencia será que nos tendremos que enfrentar a más de un oponente. ¿Dónde está el problema? —replicó con ironía.

—Sea como sea, habrá que hacerlo rápido.

Interminables minutos después, la joven posadera salía de la taberna acompañada de Ranald Crane, pero no como Desmon y Brenn hubiesen esperado. Crane tenía a la muchacha sujeta por la espalda y la empujaba para que caminara.

Tras ellos, cuatro hombres más de la guardia personal de Comyn, espadas en mano, escrutaban el bosque.

—¡Maldición! —conjuró Brenn.

—¡Salid de vuestro escondrijo si en algo apreciáis la vida de esta joven! —gritó Crane mientras acercaba el filo de una daga al cuello de la muchacha.

—¿Y qué garantía tenemos de que la soltaréis? —gritó Desmon.

Los soldados dirigieron su atención al origen de la voz.

—Perdisteis toda garantía al considerarme un necio. ¿Creísteis que iba a caer un una trampa tan burda?

Desmon salió de detrás de los árboles dejándose ver.

—Dejad a la joven. Estoy aquí solo por vos.

Sorprendido, Crane empujó a su presa para que otro de sus hombres la sujetara.

—Después ajustaré cuentas con vos —la amenazó—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué desea el señor de Carlisle de mí?

—Tan solo una cosa. —Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo fuera del linde del bosque—. Deseo venganza por la muerte de mi hermano.—Desmon desenvainó su claymore y avanzó un par de metros—. Atreveos conmigo. Luchemos, acero contra acero, y que Dios haga justicia.

—Oh, lamento no poder ayudaros en eso. Tal vez visitando a Bruce, el competidor, podáis encontrar al asesino de vuestra familia.

—Los soldados formaron a los lados de Crane, prestos para el ataque, pero sin avanzar, temiendo que de la espesura les sorprendieran más guerreros del clan White

—Ahora sois vos el que me toma por majadero a mí. Sé que Bruce no tuvo nada que ver, con la misma certeza que sé que fuisteis vos. Ahora, dejad atrás a vuestra guardia y demostradme que tenéis algo de honor. Sois cinco contra uno y dentro tenéis más soldados. Delante de todos ellos, os acuso del asesinato de mi hermano y de su familia, y os reto a combate singular.

—Me ofendéis, Desmon. Venís a las tierras de mi señor a acusarme de un delito tan grave, ¿y esperáis que no existan consecuencias?—Crane negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa taimada desfiguraba su horrible rostro, marcado por la cicatriz que Candy le había causado en la mejilla. Tras unos segundos, su gesto cambió y con mortal seriedad se dirigió a sus hombres—. Matadle.

Los soldados de Comyn comenzaron a avanzar despacio hacia Desmon sin quitar ojo a los alrededores, excepto el que sujetaba a la posadera, que se mantuvo atrás. Mientras, Crane tomaba posiciones para huir a la posada en busca de ayuda en caso de problemas.

—Sois un cobarde, Crane. No importa dónde os ocultéis ni la ayuda que busquéis. Hoy vais a morir.

Desmon, harto de esta situación y ansioso por desatar su venganza, salió al encuentro de los cuatro hombres. Mientras avanzaba, escuchó el silbido de una daga que volaba a su lado para clavarse en el cuello del hombre que sujetaba a la muchacha. Los tres soldados restantes esperaron la acometida para contraatacar, pero se vieron sorprendidos por Desmon cuando este aceleró el paso eludiendo el combate. Paró la hoja del soldado más a la derecha y aprovechó la inercia para cortar la parte posterior del muslo mientras rebasaba su posición. Los otros dos soldados se vieron sorprendidos por la amenazadora presencia de Brenn, que había aparecido tras Desmon, y se concentraron en esquivar los certeros golpes del irlandés mientras gritaba a la muchacha que se dirigiera a un punto concreto en el bosque. Crane, viendo el giro de los acontecimientos, empezó a retroceder para pedir auxilio, espada en mano, pero sin darle la espalda al laird White, que avanzaba a su encuentro a gran velocidad.

—¡Tú y yo, asesino! ¿O es que solo eres bueno en un asalto por sorpresa? Sois un cobarde, Ranald Crane, y como tal moriréis.

Crane estaba apoyado de espaldas en la puerta de la posada, pese a que mantenía su espada en guardia, comenzó a golpear con el pie en la puerta para reclamar la atención de los hombres que había dentro. Pero la noche estaba avanzada, la embriaguez y el ruido del interior les impedía oírlo. A pesar de que era un diestro espadachín, no supo prever la situación y no pudo parar la segunda estocada de Desmon. La claymore atravesó el cuerpo de Crane por debajo de las costillas y se clavó en la madera de la puerta, dejando ensartado a su enemigo. Desmon recogió el arma de Ranald y se entretuvo en mirar cómo los ojos de su oponente reflejaban su inminente muerte.

—No te olvides de saludar a tu señor, de parte de los White, cuando se reúna contigo en el infierno. —Desmon, sin más preámbulos y con la espada del propio Crane, le cortó el cuello. Cuando se aseguró de que su venganza había sido cumplida, inspiró hondo, retiró su espada del cuerpo de Crane y giró sobre sus talones solo para comprobar que su compañero se deshacía del último oponente. Solo quedaba con vida el soldado con el muslo herido, que se retorcía en un charco de sangre. Se acercó hasta él, dispuesto a no dejar testigos, y dejó caer su espada con rapidez y certeza para arrebatarle la vida.

—Ahora toca correr, Brenn, y regresar junto a los demás.

—Ambos hombres se internaron en la espesura al tiempo que los guerreros que estaban en la taberna empujaban la puerta, y con ella, el cuerpo sin vida de su jefe.

 _ **Inglaterra**_

 _ **Palacio de Brill**_

 _ **Buckinghamshir**_

El obispo Wilmer Fraser se movía nervioso en la antecámara del rey Eduardo a la espera de que este consintiera recibirlo. Sabía que había errado en sus cálculos y que su error lo pagaría caro. Por fin, el asistente personal del rey le indicó que su majestad estaba dispuesto a atenderlo. Cuando entró en la estancia privada, la mirada de Eduardo lo decía todo. Su afilado rostro y el brillo acerado de sus ojos dejaban patente lo decepcionado que se sentía con el obispo.

—Mi señor —saludó Willmer con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están los resultados que me prometisteis?

—Algo ha fallado, alteza. Mis informantes me aseguraron que los jóvenes viajaban hacia Carlisle. Allí aposté vigías, pero nunca llegaron. Se los ha tragado la tierra, y con ellos, todas las pruebas que incriminaban a Comyn y que, por tanto, Bruce podría utilizar para alzarse en armas.

—Entiendo.

Pese a su calma, era innegable que estaba irritado.

—Quizá pueda utilizar al clero para que difundan el rumor y así llegue a oídos de Bruce.

—Basta —Eduardo no gritó, pero no le hizo falta. Su voz contenía el suficiente tono autoritario para hacer callar al obispo—. Se acabó. A partir de ahora este asunto queda en mis manos. El trono de Escocia prácticamente ya tiene rey, mis negociaciones avanzan y, con ellas, mi poder sobre los escoceses. Ahora deberé nombrar a uno de ellos y confiar en que su ambición les lleve a aceptar mis condiciones.

—Pero, mi señor, aunque yo haya fracasado, si las cosas se resuelven tal y como aseguráis, podréis reemprender las cruzadas de igual modo. Como prometisteis.

La esperanza teñía las palabras del obispo.

—No habrá más cruzadas, prelado. Solo teníais una oportunidad y la habéis desperdiciado. No puedo destinar más hombres a esa causa. Ahora, rezad para que el noble que sea elegido rey no entorpezca demasiado mis intenciones de extender mis dominios por Escocia. Es lo único que podéis hacer.

Willmer crispó las manos de indignación. No obstante, se obligó a responder con tranquilidad.

—Si esa es vuestra última palabra, avisaré a Su Santidad de vuestra decisión. Pero recordad, majestad, que dar la espalda a la Iglesia es dar la espalda a Dios. Y Dios puede mostrarse inmisericorde.

—No vi esa venganza en las cruzadas para con nuestros enemigos, obispo. Más bien al contrario. Creo que no debo recordaros que perdimos en Acre.

—Tened cuidado con vuestras blasfemias.

—Y vos con vuestras amenazas. Podéis retiraros.

Con un ademán, indicó a su asistente que la reunión había terminado y Willmer Fraser marchó de Inglaterra con la confirmación de que, efectivamente, había pagado caro su error. Pero también se marchaba con la resolución de hacer pagar a Eduardo algún día su falta de palabra.

 _ **Irlanda**_

 _ **Valle de Antrim**_

El tímido sol de la mañana todavía no había empezado a calentar el prado. Una leve niebla cubría el riachuelo y desde la ventana Candy pudo observar que las gotas de rocío y la fina escarcha mojaban la hierba verde. Hacía rato que se había levantado. Había pasado la noche inquieta y alerta, con un extraño presentimiento sobrecogiéndole el pecho. Harta de dar vueltas, decidió levantarse y disfrutar de los primeros rayos del amanecer. Escuchó las voces amortiguadas de Anthony y Paty dentro de su estancia, la risa de la mujer y la carcajada de Anthony, para que después el silencio ocupara su lugar y tan sólo percibiera el discreto, pero audible, movimiento de ambos sobre el lecho. Se ruborizó y necesitó salir de la casa, no porque le molestara, sino porque era una intrusa y la pasión de la pareja la hacían añorar los momentos vividos junto a su esposo. Abrió la puerta y dejó que la brisa de la fría mañana refrescara su rostro. Inspiró hondo, se tapó con las pieles y paseó hasta el riachuelo. Una vez allí, se acuclilló, metió las manos en el agua helada y se refrescó el rostro. La sensación de que miles de agujas se clavaban en su piel logró que el rubor que había teñido sus mejillas al recordar las intimidades con su marido desapareciera.

La voz de Paty llamándola desde la puerta de la casa la hizo regresar. Era visible el cambio que había operado la joven desde la primera vez que la había visto en Lakewood. Ahora lucía un aspecto saludable, un brillo adorable en sus mejillas y la sonrisa no se había instalado solo en sus labios, sus ojos también acompañaban el gesto de su boca.

—¿Qué hacíais fuera tan temprano? —Patricia rodeó los hombros de Candy y la llevó hasta el fuego del hogar—. No deberíais salir de la casa con este frío, podríais enfermar. Además, sola. No sabemos si podría haber algún ladrón escondido ahí fuera.

—No he pensado en esa posibilidad — se excusó Candy al tiempo que cogía una taza de leche caliente.

—Pues deberíais —la reprendió con suavidad—. Hasta que Akir no regrese de la ciudad, estamos solas con Anthony

—No quiero ocasionaros problemas, no ha sido mi intención. Bastante hacéis por mí soportando mi presencia cuando podríais disfrutar de vuestro matrimonio a solas.

—No digáis tonterías. Es un placer contar con vos. —Patticia tomó las manos de Candy—. Por si se os ha olvidado, la felicidad de la que gozamos es gracias a vos.

Candy le dedicó una sonrisa triste pero agradecida. Tomó otro sorbo de la bebida y dejó que las llamas calentaran su cuerpo.

—Anthony dice que debe ir hoy al poblado y le he dicho que nos encantaría acompañarlo. Nos vendrá bien pasear y ver a más gente, ¿qué me decís?

—Como vos decidáis me parecerá bien.

Candy habría preferido quedarse en la casa, pero sabía que Anthony no consentiría dejarla sola.

—Entonces, más vale que nos aseemos.

Entusiasmada, Paty corrió a sus aposentos, a diferencia de Candy, que arrastró los pies hasta su austera pero acogedora habitación, y se preparó para salir sin mucho interés. La aldea estaba repleta de gente que se agolpaba sobre las tiendas que formaban el mercado ambulante. Paseó tomada del brazo de Paty y se mantuvo a su lado mientras Paty se deleitaba con los productos que los mercaderes ofrecían.

Distraída, Candy giró la cabeza al otro lado de la calle y lo que vio la dejó paralizada. Sintió como si todo el aire hubiese abandonado sus pulmones y el corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho. No podía ser él. Entre la gente vio a Albert observarla y obsequiarla con una sonrisa encantadora. Atribulada, se sujetó con fuerza del brazo de Paty y se puso de puntillas para que las cabezas de la gente de la aldea no entorpecieran su visión. Sin embargo, su imagen desapareció con la misma rapidez que había aparecido. Se movió inquieta bajo la sorprendida mirada de Paty, que la sujetó de las manos y comprobó cómo le temblaban.

—¿Estáis bien?

—¿Lo habéis visto? Estaba ahí. Justo ahí —señaló.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber Patricia.

—Albert.

—¿Vuestro esposo? ¿Está aquí? ¿Os ha visto él?

Candy negó con la cabeza confundida. Si hubiese sido Albert, ciertamente se habría acercado hasta ellas.

—Olvidadlo. Debo haberme confundido.

La mirada de lástima que le dedicó la mujer de Anthony a punto estuvo de provocar que su llanto se desatara. De seguro que parecía desesperada, amén de una enferma mental obsesionada por su marido.

—No os apuréis. Lo que os sucede es lógico. No es pecado extrañar a vuestro esposo —intentó consolarla—. Vamos, sigamos paseando.

El resto de la mañana, Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de ser observada y sintió la necesidad de mirar a su alrededor a cada momento. Solo cuando entraron en la pequeña iglesia que había en la plaza se permitió suspirar y bajar la guardia. La imagen había sido tan real… Pero imposible. En el improbable caso de que Albert la hubiese encontrado, no la habría mirado así, con admiración, sino con enfado. Y no habría dudado en llegar junto a ella y reprenderla por su abandono. No. Definitivamente no se trataba de su esposo. Él estaría intentando recuperar a Camille preocupado por cumplir con su función de laird y con su señor.

El escalofrío que sintió dentro de los muros de la iglesia la devolvió a la realidad. Anthony regresaría allí mismo a buscarlas cuando terminase de tratar con un comerciante, pero mientras, las había instado a entrar y esperarlo. Candy se sentó junto a Paty en uno de los bancos y se distrajo al ver flotar las partículas de polvo que volaban sobre el haz de luz que entraba por el rosetón de la pared frontal del edificio. Pero la inquietud que corría por dentro de su cuerpo le impedía quedarse quieta. Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la planta de la iglesia prestando especial atención a las imágenes talladas en piedra que había sobre algunas pilastras. Se detuvo delante de una y la acarició con la yema de sus dedos hasta que se sobresaltó al notar como alguien tiraba de su falda. Desvió la mirada y vio a un niño intentar llamar su atención. Sonrió y se acuclilló a su altura.

—¿Querías algo, pequeño? —preguntó en voz baja para que el eco no molestara a las otras mujeres que rezaban en silencio.

—Esto es para vos. —Tendió la mano y enseñó a Candy un broche.

—Te debes haber equivocado —sonrió con comprensión.

—No, mi señora. Estoy seguro de que es para vos.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado, jovenzuelo?

—Él me pidió que os lo entregara. —El niño señaló hacia la puerta y Candy siguió la dirección de su dedo, pero no había nadie—. Dijo que se lo entregara a la mujer de cabellos rubios como oro.

Sin más preámbulos, dejó el broche sobre la mano de Candy y salió corriendo hacia la plaza. Despacio, se levantó y estudió con cuidado el obsequio. A simple vista, no había reparado en el dibujo que encerraba la joya. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, se quedó sin respiración. Era un círculo en cuyo interior había tallada una estrella y sobre ella un corazón. Grabado sobre el círculo, estaba el lema de su clan «Mis deseos están por encima de las estrellas». Apretó el prendedor contra su pecho y salió corriendo tras el pequeño. Sin embargo, el trasiego de la plaza era el mismo que durante toda la mañana, y Candy fue incapaz de ver al niño. Paty se levantó al ver la reacción de su cuñada y la siguió.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Él está aquí —murmuró nerviosa.

—¿Quién?

—Albert.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis? ¿Lo habéis visto de nuevo?

Candy tendió el broche a Paty para que entendiera su nerviosismo.

—Es precioso. ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

—Enviaron a un niño para que me lo entregara.

—¿Quién?

—Debe haber sido él. Sabe lo que significa para mí el lema de mi clan.

—¿Ha venido a por vos? ¡Es fantástico! —Paty tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y la miró ilusionada—. Sabía que él os amaba. Me di cuenta la primera vez que os vi juntos.

Candy no pudo más que contagiarse del entusiasmo de Patricia. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Albert, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Sí que vio acercarse a Anthony, que venía a buscarlas para llevarlas a casa de nuevo. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca, lo asaltó.

—¿Está él aquí? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Has hablado con él?

—Despacio, despacio. ¿Quién?

La joven tendió el broche a Anthony y le explicó lo sucedido. Por toda respuesta, su cuñado se encogió de hombros.

—No es el estilo de mi hermano… —contestó aparentemente pensativo. Desde luego, Albert no dejaba de sorprenderlo—. Nunca lo he visto actuar de ese modo. Sería un detalle demasiado hermoso de su parte, ¿no te parece? Quizá sea un presente de tu tío.

Las palabras de Anthony la bajaron de las nubes. Se sintió ridícula por parecer tan desesperada y ansiosa por ver a Albert de nuevo. Pero sobre todo se sintió herida y defraudada consigo misma por volver a ilusionarse con la idea de que él la extrañara y hubiese ido a buscarla.

—Tienes razón. Quizá mi tío Desmon haya venido y nos espere en casa. Regresemos, por favor. No me siento bien —respondió apática.

A Anthony le costó horrores no abrazarla y confesarle que, efectivamente, quien estaba detrás del regalo era su hermano. Pero había prometido a Albert que seguiría sus instrucciones y en eso estaba.

—Vamos, no te pongas triste. —Rodeó los hombros de Candy y con el otro brazo tomó a su esposa por la cintura—. Estoy seguro de que Albert te estará buscando.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ahora que se ha librado de mí, puede rehacer su vida y conseguir que sea como siempre quiso que fuese.

—Lo dudo mucho, querida mía, lo dudo mucho...

Durante el camino de regreso, Candy permaneció en silencio. En contraste, Anthony y Paty se susurraban palabras al oído y soltaban risitas de complicidad que todavía la hundían más en su miseria. Estaba claro que necesitaría tiempo para curar sus heridas, pero empezaba a comprender que la decisión de vivir con el hermano de Albert y su esposa no era una buena solución. Tendría que marcharse pronto de allí.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Candy rechazó la invitación de Anthony de pasear junto a la pareja por el linde del río. Se disculpó para dejarlos a solas y entró en la casa. Suspiró de alivio cuando el calor de la estancia empezó a calentar sus mejillas. Se deshizo de su ropa de abrigo y se acercó al fuego todavía con el broche en la mano.

—Es junto a tu corazón donde esperaba que lo llevaras —murmuró una voz demasiado conocida a su espalda—. Porque es ahí donde espero que me lleves el resto de mis días.

Pese al sobresalto inicial, cerró los ojos con fuerza incapaz de darse la vuelta. Temió estar perdiendo la razón y que su mente volviera a estar jugándole una mala pasada. Solo cuando notó las manos grandes y fuertes de Albert sobre sus hombros, y la obligó a girarse y encararlo, comprendió que era cierto que estaba allí, junto a ella.

—Eras tú en verdad... —susurró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Albert sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a sentir la plenitud que lo había abandonado tras la marcha de su esposa. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado en algún momento de sus sentimientos?

—No puedo dejarte marchar. No puedo dejar que te alejes de mí.

—Pero Camille… Yo os vi. Os besabais…

Albert se maldijo una y mil veces por haberla hecho sufrir de nuevo, porque ella presenciara aquel gesto que a Candy le había hecho tomar la decisión de marcharse y, sin embargo, para él había significado aclarar sus sentimientos y comprender que no quería cambiar lo que tenía. Que no amaba a Camille que era parte de su ayer.

—No he sabido amarte como te mereces. Pero tengo toda la vida para compensarte. Puede que en algún momento creyera que amaba a tu hermana, pero no fue más que eso, una creencia, no un sentimiento.

Candy se apartó de su lado y puso distancia entre ellos. Repuesta de su sobresalto inicial, lo miró con suspicacia y se movió a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—A salvo. Lejos de Escocia.

Los pasos de Candy se detuvieron.

—¿La dejaste marchar? —Albert asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tenías razón. Porque confesar a Bruce que Comyn lo organizó todo supondría una guerra. Porque por mantener mi honor perdí mi corazón. —Sacó el colgante de dentro de su camisa y aunque Candy esperó que se lo entregara, no lo hizo—. He venido a por mi esposa para llevarla a nuestro hogar.

—Necesitáis algo más que un broche y una intención para conseguirlo.

El rostro de Albert se ensombreció, volvía a tratarlo con cortesía, signo inequívoco de que intentaba marcar las distancias con él. Candy reconoció el gesto obstinado de su marido y supo que estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla verbal.

—No me marcharé de aquí sin ti. No sabes por todo lo que he pasado para encontrarte.

El desconcierto, la sorpresa y la emoción dieron paso también a la indignación y a la ira. Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Que él había sufrido por encontrarla?

—Tampoco sabéis vos lo que sufrí yo durante todo este tiempo con vuestros desplantes y continuas comparaciones con mi hermana. Ni lo que me costó tomar la decisión de marcharme sola. Ni vivir alejada de…

En apenas dos zancadas, Albert tomó a Candy entre sus brazos.

—¿De quién? Dilo. De mí.

Los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca. Candy podía notar la fuerza del musculoso cuerpo de Albert apretarse contra el suyo y por un instante estuvo a punto de sucumbir, de dejarse llevar y alcanzar sus labios. Sin embargo, no podía ser todo tan fácil. Todavía quedaban muchas dudas por resolver. Entre ellas, si Albert había dejado marchar a Camille por motu proprio: porque había comprendido que no la amaba, tal y como afirmaba, o porque se había dado cuenta de que el corazón de su hermana lo ocupaba Rob Comyn. Sea como fuere, la confianza que siempre había flaqueado entre ellos había terminado de hundirse cuando vio la reacción de su marido al ver a Camille.

—Unas pocas palabras no harán que olvide meses de decepciones.—Colocó sus manos temblorosas en el pecho de Albert y lo empujó para que la dejara marchar. No obstante, no obtuvo ningún resultado. Albert no la dejó moverse ni un ápice.

—No todo fueron malos momentos. Desde el mismo instante en que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, quedaron marcados. Por muchos esfuerzos que hice, no pude apartarte de mi mente. Temía que fueses una distracción demasiado grande para mí. Solo con un par de encuentros habías desestabilizado mi vida. ¿Cómo iba a tomar por esposa a una mujer que me hacía perder la cabeza cuando lo que necesitaba era mantenerla en el sitio?

—Camille siempre fue la elección segura. No hace falta que me lo recordéis de nuevo.

—Segura sí, pero correcta no. Me desesperaba la desidia de tu hermana cada vez que estábamos juntos, pero atribuí sus actos a su contención y eso hizo que me reafirmara en que ella no interferiría en mis labores como laird de Lakewood. Jamás podría haber sido feliz con ella.

—¿Y cuándo os disteis cuenta de eso? ¿Antes o después de besarla?—Aunque las palabras de Albert iban haciendo mella en su corazón, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Había sufrido demasiado para dejarse convencer tan fácilmente.

—Sabía que no me lo pondrías fácil, Candy. Pero no pienso rendirme. Después de ese estúpido beso comprendí lo que llevaba tiempo sin querer ver. Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi. Sentí un instinto de posesión por ti que no había experimentado nunca. Me aterrorizó que tuvieses tanto poder sobre mí. —Acercó sus labios a los de su esposa y los acarició con su cálido aliento—. Todavía lo tienes. Dime qué quieres que haga para que vuelvas y lo haré.

—No estoy preparada, todavía no me fío de que no volváis a hacerme daño.

—Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. —Acarició con ternura sus mejillas y con el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura la apretó contra su cuerpo. Aunque su instinto más primario le ordenaba que la cargara sobre sus hombros y la llevara de regreso a Lakewood, tuvo que reconocer que su esposa merecía que la enamorara.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

—Que me quedaré aquí hasta que entiendas que no hay nada más importante para mí que recuperar a mi esposa.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. En los de Candy todavía había recelo y miedo, en los de Albert, adoración y ese brillo especial que aparecía cuando estaba resuelto a conseguir algo.

Los golpes en la puerta no pudieron conseguir que Albert la soltara, ni que sus miradas se desviaran de los ojos del otro. Anthony entró, acompañado de Paty, y ambos observaron con atención la escena. Incómodo por la interrupción, finalmente carraspeó para hacer notar más si cabía su presencia.

—Disculpad que os molestemos, pero fuera empieza a hacer mucho frío —se excusó con una sonrisa pícara.

Albert se separó de Candy, pero no la soltó, continuó manteniendo un brazo rodeando su cintura. Necesitaba sentirla cerca como necesitaba respirar.

—Espero que no te importe, Anthony, pero estaremos con vosotros unos días más.

—En realidad, no es necesario que os molestéis y dejéis desatendido al clan. Seguro que tenéis asuntos importantes de los que haceros cargo en Lakewood —lo presionó Candy

—Ninguno más importante que tú. —Albert estaba preparado para que Candy le pusiera las cosas difíciles, pero no iba a consentir que su reticencia lo sacara de sus casillas, esta vez no.

Ante el silencio prolongado que se extendió en la estancia, Patricia decidió intervenir.

—Sed bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar.

Albert se acercó hasta Patricia y le depositó un beso ligero sobre el dorso de la mano.

—Me complace poder conoceros por fin como os merecéis.

A Anthony se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo cuando vio a su hermano acercarse a su mujer y abrazarla con cariño. Sorprendida, la joven miró asustada a su esposo, que prorrumpió en carcajadas al ver su rostro. Candy no tenía una expresión diferente a la de su cuñada. Entre la conmoción por la aparición de Albert, y su manera de comportarse, todavía la hacía sentirse más alerta. Aún estaba tratando de asimilar que su esposo hubiese cedido a su negativa de acompañarlo y estuviera decidido a convencerla de su regreso.

—Puedes acomodarte con tu esposa en su aposento. La cama no es muy grande, pero es la única habitación de la que disponemos —se excusó Anthony

—No necesito más.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró al pensar que iba a compartir lecho con él de nuevo. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas por temor a que las piernas no la sujetaran y observó cómo Anthony acompañaba a Albert hacia la habitación que ocuparían, juntos, de nuevo, como marido y mujer.

Patricia se compadeció de su cuñada. Esperó a que los hombres salieran del pequeño salón y se acercó presta a ella.

—¿Os encontráis bien?

—Está aquí.

La mujer de Anthony sonrió con compasión.

—Ha venido a por vos.

—Eso dice.

—Escuchadme. —Patricia se arrodilló a su lado y tomó sus manos—.Entiendo vuestros recelos y vuestra desconfianza, pero ese hombre ha estado buscándoos desde el mismo momento es que desaparecisteis. En mi humilde opinión, creo que os ama de todo corazón. No obstante, ahora lo más importante es si vos queréis creerle y ser feliz, o dudar de sus sentimientos y atormentaros por el resto de vuestros días.

—Sufrí muchos desplantes. Albert fue muy crítico conmigo, con mi forma de ser. Merezco que me demuestre que todo esto no son palabras que caerán en el olvido cuando vuelva a Lakewood. —Miró a Patricia—. ¿Me entendéis?

—Os entiendo. Y tenéis todo mi apoyo. Solo quiero que no os dejéis llevar solo por los malos recuerdos. Cuando fui a Lakewood os vi feliz allí.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Patricia asintió satisfecha y la instó a acompañarla a preparar la cena. De inmediato, los hombres se reunieron en el salón y se sentaron a la mesa. Mientras ayudaba a Paty, Candy escuchaba la conversación entre los dos hermanos. Prestó especial atención a las preguntas de Anthony sobre el estado de salud de su padre y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Albert, lo que le recordó que en medio de la sorpresa y emoción por el regreso de su esposo, había olvidado preguntar por Dorothy

—¿Cómo está Dorothy? —los interrumpió a la vez que retorcía un paño de cocina entre las manos.

Albert inspiró hondo, se levantó y se acercó hasta su esposa. Desde que había llegado, había temido el momento en que tendría que confesar a Candy que habían estado envenenándola. Todavía sentía en sus entrañas el temor que le producía pensar que podría haberla perdido para siempre.

Al ver el gesto compungido de Albert, Candy esperó el peor desenlace. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y negó con la cabeza las palabras que todavía no habían salido de los labios de su esposo.

—No —se apresuró Albert a aclarar y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos—. No temas, Candy. Todo está bien. Dorothy está casi recuperada y espera ansiosa nuestro regreso.

Pese a las palabras tranquilizadoras de Albert, Candy no pudo evitar sollozar. La abrazó con más fuerza y dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran la tela que cubría su musculoso pecho.

—Todo está bien, caraid —susurró mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos.

Candy contuvo el aliento. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella con aquel apelativo cariñoso. Jamás lo había escuchado de sus labios.

—Pero me temo que debo contaros algo. —Limpió las lágrimas de su esposa, la tomó de la mano e ignoró su reticencia a sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

Con ella cerca de su cuerpo y toda la atención de su hermano y su cuñada, Albert contó cómo Sarah había intentado envenenar a Candy, así como el terrible desenlace que tuvo su madre a manos de la criada.

Anthony, consternado, comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la estancia.

Tendría que asimilar que la mujer que había tomado las riendas de su hogar desde que era un niño y que en ocasiones había ejercido de madre había sido la misma que le había arrebatado a la suya. Nada ganaban despotricando y torturándose por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la maldad que habitaba en ella. Ahora solo cabía agradecer que Candy estuviera a salvo y Dorothy recuperada.

Aunque el tema del envenenamiento surgió varias veces durante la cena, esta transcurrió distendida y con sorprendente comodidad. Paty se animó a formar parte de la conversación y Albert apreció cómo y por qué esa mujer había robado el corazón de su hermano. Era inteligente, comedida, pero también risueña y cariñosa.

Tras dar buena cuenta de los alimentos, el ambiente cambió cuando Anthony y Patricia se levantaron para retirarse. Había llegado el momento de volver a estar solos.

Candy sentía la mirada de Albert en cada centímetro de su piel. Incapaz de seguir allí sentada, inmóvil, se levantó presta y comenzó a ordenar los recipientes de la cena. Al momento lo supo a su espalda. Sin rozarla, percibió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y un escalofrío de anticipación recorrer su espalda.

—Deja eso, Candy —el susurro ronco de su voz vibró dentro ella. Cerró los ojos y con cuidado dejó el recipiente sobre el estante.

—¿Compartiremos lecho? —habló con voz trémula.

—Mi deseo es que compartamos algo más que jergón —sonrió de medio lado y le dio la vuelta para poder ver sus preciosos ojos verdes—, pero no voy a presionarte, Candy. Te deseo y anhelo volver a acariciarte, besarte, venerarte… Entrar tan dentro de ti que sientas que formo parte de tu cuerpo y tú del mío. Pero dejaré que elijas tú el momento.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella e inspiró hondo. Estaba más que listo para proporcionarle todas esas atenciones, pero quería que fuera Candy la que tomara la iniciativa. Necesitaba que ella confiara en él y se entregara por voluntad propia, porque así lo sentía.

—Tengo miedo. No de vuestra fuerza, ni de vuestro cuerpo —se apresuró a aclarar—, pero sí de vuestras palabras y de vuestros sentimientos.

—Te he prometido paciencia, caraid. Y la tendré. Me ganaré tu confianza y tú vendrás a mí.

Se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, enmarcó su rostro con sus grandes manos y la besó con ligereza en los labios.

—Descansa, mañana nos espera un largo día.

La soltó despacio y apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo. Tenía que salir de allí si no quería faltar a su promesa. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vais? —preguntó extrañada.

—Dormiré en el salón, junto al fuego.

—No tenéis por qué. Simplemente podemos compartir el lecho.

Albert sonrió apesadumbrado.

—No, no podemos. Créeme, para mí no será nada simple mantener mis manos alejadas de ti.

—Como deseéis —Era mejor asi, estaba todavia muy dolida.

—Mañana por la mañana seguiré aquí, Candy.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Albert salió de la casa y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta el riachuelo. Metió las manos en el agua helada y se mojó la cara y la nuca.

Sin duda sería una noche muy larga.

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Candy salió de su habitación, Albert la esperaba apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea y con el desayuno preparado en la mesa. Se le volvió a acelerar el pulso cuando lo vio sonreír y su corazón se saltó varios latidos cuando se acercó hasta ella, apoyó una mano en su espalda y la guio hasta una de las sillas.

—¿Has descansado bien, caraid?

—No he dormido mucho —contestó con sinceridad. Al fin y al cabo las ojeras delataban la noche de insomnio.

—Yo tampoco. —Tomó una de sus manos y la besó con reverencia—Aliméntate, los caballos están listos.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A cabalgar.

Albert acercó el vaso y colocó un trozo de pan en el plato de Candy.. Se sentó frente a ella y esperó paciente a que terminara su desayuno. Nerviosa al sentirse el centro de atención, Candy era incapaz de probar bocado.

—¿Vos no desayunáis?

—Ya lo he hecho mientras te esperaba.

—¿Y no tenéis nada que hacer? No es necesario que me esperéis ahí sentado.

—No se me ocurre nada mejor que estar en tu compañía.

El sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de Candy lo hizo sonreír, pero solo durante un momento. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que si su esposa reaccionaba así, es porque estaba poco acostumbrada a sus halagos. Inspiró hondo, se incorporó en la silla y volvió a tomarla de la mano.

—He pensado que podríamos ir hasta la playa. Hay unas rocas de formación singular y me gustaría mostrártelas. Mi padre nos contó una vez su historia, pero jamás las he visto. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de verlas contigo. Nos llevaremos algo de comida y regresaremos cuando anochezca, ¿te apetece?

Candy lo miró sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Albert pedía su parecer? Por toda respuesta asintió, alejó la mano del perturbador contacto de su marido, y se bebió el contenido del vaso con manos trémulas.

Anthony y Patricia se encontraban en el establo cuando vieron aparecer a la pareja. Se habían apresurado a salir de la casa antes de que Candy se despertara para dejarles intimidad. Ahora, sonrientes, los ayudaban a llenar las alforjas de los alimentos que se llevarían a su excursión.

Albert aupó a Candy al caballo que había preparado para ella y luego hizo lo propio con el suyo.

Después de despedirse, ambos emprendieron el camino en silencio. Tras llevar algunas horas cabalgando en las que lo máximo que habían compartido habían sido preguntas cortas y respuestas escuetas, Albert cada vez estaba más incómodo. Era consciente de que tendría que seguir ganándose a su esposa, así que decidió distraerla para que se relajara en su presencia y bajara la guardia.

—¿Conoces la leyenda de la Calzada del Gigante?

—He oído hablar de ese lugar, pero no conozco su historia. ¿Es allí donde nos dirigimos?

—Sí. Ya no queda mucho para llegar. ¿Te gustaría que te contara su historia?

—Por favor.

Albert acercó su caballo al de Candy para no perderse detalle de los gestos de su esposa mientras contaba la aventura de los gigantes.

—Cuenta la leyenda que había dos gigantes, uno que vivía aquí en Irlanda, y otro en Escocia. Ambos no se soportaban y continuamente se lanzaban rocas el uno al otro. De tanto tirarse piedras, se formó un camino sobre el mar, así que el gigante escocés decidió aprovechar el sendero para atravesar el mar y derrotar a su adversario de una vez, ya que, sin lugar a dudas, era mucho más fuerte que su adversario Irlandés —apuntó Albery con orgullo—. No obstante, el gigante Escocés cometió un error.

—Subestimó a su adversario —lo interrumpió Candy entusiasmada con la historia.

—No a él, caraid, a su esposa. Oonagh, que así se llamaba la mujer del gigante irlandés, vio acercarse al oponente de su marido y, asustada, urdió un plan para mantenerlo a salvo.

—¿Qué hizo?

Por unos instantes, Albert perdió el hilo de la historia al quedarse embobado mirando el brillo de los ojos de su mujer.

Carraspeó y retomó la narración.

—Vistió de bebé a su marido.

—¿Al gigante?

—Al mismo. Al llegar el escocés y ver que el bebé del irlandés era tan grande, llegó a la conclusión de que su padre sería por lo menos tres veces más grande que él. Así que huyó de aquí al tiempo que pisaba las rocas lo más fuerte que podía para que se hundieran en el mar y así su contrincante no pudiese realizar el camino hacia Escocia.

—Es una leyenda muy bonita.

—Sí lo es. Cuando mi padre nos la contó, me enfadé mucho. ¿Qué clase de gigante, es más, qué clase de gigante escocés se acobardaría y se marcharía sin luchar? ¿Y qué clase de gigante Irlandés permitía que su esposa lo disfrazara para protegerlo?

Candy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú y tu orgullo.

Albert también sonrió y se le hinchó el pecho. Quizá fuera un descuido o quizá no, pero lo cierto es que Candy volvía a tratarlo con familiaridad y había dejado de lado la cortesía.

—La indignación me ha durado años. No lo he entendido hasta ahora.

—¿Ahora por qué? —lo miró intrigada.

Albert detuvo su caballo e hizo detenerse al de su mujer. Lo acercó hacia él y sujetó la barbilla de Candy para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Porque ahora los entiendo a los tres. Al escocés por no querer arriesgar su vida, al irlandés por querer vivir para estar con su esposa, y a Oonagh por salvarlo por amor.

Candy intentó deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y parpadeó varias veces para contener las lágrimas.

—Tú me has salvado, Candy. El destino quiso que me salvaras de un matrimonio que jamás me hubiese hecho feliz; me salvaste al hacerme recapacitar sobre la conveniencia de confesar a Bruce la traición del hijo de Comyn y evitar una guerra civil. Y lo más importante, me salvas de mí mismo, todos los días. Si no te recupero, estoy perdido.

Despacio, dándole tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acercó su rostro al de Candy y la besó. Primero despacio, con contención, pero cuando los labios de su esposa se entreabrieron, perdió toda compostura e invadió su boca para reclamar sus jadeos y el suave tacto de su lengua. Ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones que su contacto les provocaba y olvidaron la noción del tiempo y el espacio en el que se encontraban. Candy se abrazó a sus hombros y Albert rodeó su cintura dispuesto a acomodarla en su propio caballo y pegarla a su cuerpo para sentir cada una de sus formas. Con un rápido movimiento la sentó a horcajadas frente a él. El deseo exudaba por cada poro de su piel, la necesitaba, ansiaba volver a posar su boca y recorrer su cuerpo, hacerla estremecer de gozo y oírla susurrar su nombre mientras le demostraba cuánto la amaba, porque ella debía sentir la magnitud de sus sentimientos, debía ser consciente de que no existía ni una sola parte de su ser que no le perteneciera.

Abrió la capa de piel que llevaba y acarició la suave piel de su escote. Cuando Albert abandonó su boca, Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se apoyó sobre el cuello del caballo, y dejó que el tímido sol calentara sus mejillas mientras las manos de Albert hacían arder su cuerpo. Recostada tal y como estaba, abandonada a sus caricias, Albert tomó aquello que tan generosamente se le ofrecía. Tiró de la tela del vestido hasta que lo aflojó lo suficiente para venerar sus generosos pechos, cuyas cúspides estaban endurecidas por el frío y la excitación. Abarcó uno con una mano al tiempo que con la otra recorría su pantorrilla y ascendía por su muslo para llegar al centro de su placer.

—Albert…

Candy se sujetó a sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio. El caballo se movió y el momento se rompió.

Despacio, retiró las manos y volvió a cubrirla. Inspiró hondo y apoyó la frente en la de su esposa.

—Un día me volveré loco y no pararé. —Restregó la nariz por su cuello y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Me gusta cuando pierdes el control.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada y sus ojos reflejaban la pasión que todavía coleaba entre ellos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —La besó con suavidad en los labios y la sujetó por la cintura—. Ahora, volveré a sentarte sobre tu caballo, muy a mi pesar.

Candy asintió con una sonrisa turbada. Albert tiró de las riendas y acercó su montura, la levantó y la depositó con cuidado sobre el equino.

—¿Queda mucho para llegar? —preguntó para romper la tensión que todavía vibraba entre ellos y cambiar de tema mientras se recomponía el corpiño y ajustaba la capa a sus hombros.

—Depende de lo que nos entretengamos o de lo rápido que cabalguemos. Si pusiéramos los caballos al trote, llegaríamos antes.

Las manos de Candy se detuvieron y lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Me estás proponiendo una carrera?

—¿Por qué no? Pero vamos a darle más emoción. Si yo gano, elegiré mi recompensa y no podrás objetar nada.

—¿Y si gano yo? —los ojos de Candy brillaban de emoción.

—Si me vences, se volverán las tornas y yo acataré tus deseos.

—¿Sin protestar?

—Nada de nada.

Candy estiró la mano y esperó a que Albert se la estrechara.

—Acepto.

Sellaron el trato, pusieron los caballos uno al lado del otro y fijaron dónde sería el final de su alocada carrera. Según Anthony le había informado, el camino por el que iban seguía serpenteante hasta terminar en un acantilado que debían bordear hasta bajar a la playa. Antes de azuzar a los caballos, Albert se aseguró de que Candy se comprometiera a detenerse al final de la senda, antes de la explanada que daba paso al precipicio. Tras las indicaciones, le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, afianzó sus pies sobre los costados del animal y gritó para dar comienzo a la galopada.

Candy no tardó en darse cuenta de que su caballo era más lento que el de Albert. Pese a que soportaba menos peso, era menos brioso, lo que hacía que se quedara rezagada y su marido le llevara una clara ventaja. No tenía que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que Albert ya sabía qué clase de animal montaba ella. Seguramente hasta lo había planeado. Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio desaparecer detrás de una curva en el camino. Detuvo a su corcel y miró a ambos lados. Afloró una sonrisa en su rostro y se adentró en el bosque.

Albery aflojó el galope y miró tras de sí a la espera de ver aparecer a Candy. Quedaba poco para llegar al acantilado, la frondosidad del bosque desaparecía un poco más adelante y la carrera finalizaría antes de llegar al precipicio. Pero la cara de suficiencia se le transformó en preocupación cuando vio que su esposa no aparecía. Frenó el caballo y giró sobre sí mismo. Al ver que no llegaba, desanduvo el camino. No había ni rastro de ella. Gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, bajó de un salto y se arrodilló en el suelo para ver el rastro de las pisadas. Siguió las huellas hasta el linde de los árboles y comprobó cómo el musgo y algunos matorrales estaban aplastados por las patas de un caballo. Se quedó quieto, tocando la hierba, hasta que soltó una maldición y corrió hacia su semental. De un salto montó y lo espoleó hasta ponerlo al trote. Pero ya era tarde, Candy corría como el viento delante de él, había salido por el final del bosque y aunque Albert acortaba la distancia sin dificultad, el tiempo perdido buscándola había sido determinante. Cuando llegó al final, Candy había ganado la carrera y sonreía victoriosa. Albert bajó del caballo y la bajó a ella también.

—Debería remangarte esas faldas y no para lo que tenía pensado antes de esta competición. —parecía molesto, incluso enfadado. Pero esta vez Candy no temía que sus palabras la hirieran. Había algo en la profundidad de sus ojos azules que le daba seguridad.

—Tienes muy mal perder —apuntó Candy incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—No me molestaría haber sido derrotado si no hubieses conseguido la victoria con malas artes.

—En tus reglas, en ningún momento dijiste que no podía salirme del camino.

—Lo peor es que no debería sorprenderme. Eres una embaucadora.—Enredó su cabello en un puño y la hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás—. No sabes el miedo que he pasado. Pensaba que te había sucedido algo, un secuestro, una caída…

—Lamento haberte preocupado. Pero contaba con ello.

Muy a su pesar, Albert también sonrió.

—Descarada.

Con el otro brazo la inmovilizó contra su cuerpo y como castigo volvió a besarla sin moderación. Mordisqueó, lamió y saqueó su boca hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

—Dime pues, ¿qué exiges a cambio de tu victoria?

—Te lo diré antes de llegar a casa de Anthony.

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que deseas y debes pensarlo?

—Sí lo sé. Pero quiero mantenerte en vilo un poco más.

—Por cada preocupación que me das, me restas años de vida.

—Pero los que vivamos los haré más interesantes.

Para Albert no pasó desapercibida la frase de Candy. Sonrió y la apretó con más fuerza.

—Sin duda.

Agachó la cabeza y dejó un reguero de besos sobre el cuello de su esposa. Aspiró su peculiar aroma y la abrazó con cariño.

Permanecieron así, pegados el uno al otro, hasta que Candy identificó el sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas.

—Estamos cerca —susurró contra su pecho.

—Sí, ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano y avanzó con ella hasta que el mar ocupaba todo el horizonte. La llevó hasta el borde del acantilado, se colocó tras ella y la rodeó por la cintura. Junto a su mujer había vivido momentos que guardaría para siempre en su memoria, pero este sin duda ocuparía un lugar especial. El mar embravecido rompía contra las rocas, piedras de una formación extraña que se ganaron de inmediato la admiración de Candy

—Es un lugar mágico —suspiró.

—Sí lo es. Es mucho más bonito de lo que me había imaginado.

Candy no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Se apoyó contra el pecho de Albert y por unos instantes cerró los ojos para que los demás sentidos también disfrutaran del sonido de las olas, olor a salitre y la humedad adherirse a la piel. Entre los brazos de su marido recordó las palabras de Patricia. Tenía que tomar una decisión, o dejar el pasado atrás y confiar, o regodearse en la inseguridad y la desconfianza.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Albert

—He decidido que no voy a esperar para reclamar mi premio.

—Tienes toda mi atención.

—Cuando lleguemos a la casa, quiero que recojas tus cosas. La mirada de Albert se endureció y el temor a que la hubiese perdido para siempre estuvo a punto de hacerlo enfermar.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me marche? ¿Que te deje aquí? Porque déjame decirte que te estoy dando tiempo para que asumas que no me marcharé de aquí sin ti. En el fondo no tienes opción. Estoy dispuesto a llevarte de regreso a la fuerza. No podré convencerte de cuánto te quiero si no te tengo junto a mí, Candy. No me pidas que me aleje de ti porque no puedo hacerlo.

Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo y notó cómo el corazón latía desbocado. En sus palabras reconoció aquellos aspectos de su personalidad que adoraba, pero que en ocasiones la sacaban de quicio: su soberbia, seguridad, seriedad, cabezonería y la capacidad de no rendirse hasta que no conseguía lo que se proponía. Y en este caso estaba claro que era a ella.

—Quiero que te marches, Albert. Y que me lleves de regreso a nuestro hogar. Quiero creer en tus palabras, lo necesito.

El suspiro de alivio de Albert estuvo a punto de convertirse en un grito de júbilo. La levantó y la estrechó contra su pecho.

—Haré que te sientas orgullosa de amarme. Me ganaré tu confianza, Candy.

El sol se había puesto cuando llegaron al valle de Antrim. De la chimenea de la casa salía el humo que auguraba una estancia caldeada. En su regreso, Albert había insistido en que Candy montara delante de él para protegerla del frío.

Anthony solo tuvo que ver la expresión de satisfacción de su hermano y el brillo en los ojos de su cuñada para comprender que habían resuelto sus diferencias. Los abrazó a ambos, al igual que Paty, incluso el viejo Akir, que había regresado poco tiempo después de su marcha, los felicitó por su reencuentro.

Tras tomar buena cuenta de la cena, Albert comenzó a preparar la partida para la mañana siguiente con Anthony y Akir. Ahora que su mujer había aceptado regresar, no quería demorar más la marcha. Candy, agotada como estaba, se retiró a su habitación. Tenía la intención de esperar despierta a Albert, pero el sueño la venció. Para cuando su esposo entró en la estancia, dormía profundamente. Para no despertarla, optó por dormir de nuevo en el salón. No estaba seguro de mantener sus manos alejadas de ella y, además, se había propuesto cumplir la promesa de esperar a que lo buscara. La besó con delicadeza en los labios y salió.

Cuando Candy despertó, estaba todo listo para abandonar Irlanda. La apenaba profundamente tener que separarse de Anthony y Patricia. Siempre les estaría agradecida por su acogida, el cariño con el que la habían tratado y la paciencia para ayudarla a sobrellevar la separación de Albert. Ambas mujeres derramaron lágrimas, se prometieron mantener el contacto y expresaron la esperanza de volver a verse en un futuro.

—Anthony —Albert apartó a un lado a su hermano mientras Candy y Patricia se despedían—, esto no tiene por qué ser un adiós. Las puertas de Lakewood estarán abiertas para vosotros.

—No regresaré a Escocia hasta que sepa que Douglas Gordon no tomará acciones en contra de nosotros.

—Justo de eso quería hablarte. En unos meses, Desmon se desposará con Annie Gordon.

—¡Que Dios le ayude! —interrumpió Anthony.

Albert sonrió, no había mejor castigo para Desmon White que cargar con una esposa como Annie.

—Los Andrew y los White formamos una unión poderosa. Los Gordon no osarán a vengarse por tu huida si saben, y lo sabrán, que contáis con nuestra protección. Incluso Bruce se puso de vuestro lado.

—Primero dejemos que Desmon se despose. Luego, pensaré en la posibilidad de volver. Aquí somos felices, Albert. Si algo empaña nuestra dicha es que tanto padre, como tú y Candy estáis lejos. Pero si por cualquier cosa me necesitas, no dudaré en regresar para estar a tu lado.

—Te echaré de menos, hermano. —Albert lo abrazó y palmeó su espalda.

—Más de lo que te imaginabas, seguro.

—Cierto —se carcajeó.

Horas después, apoyada sobre la popa del barco que la llevaba de regreso a su querida Escocia, Candy decía adiós a Irlanda. Sintió la presencia de Albert a su espalda mucho antes de que hablara.

—¿Estás triste, caraid?

—Me apena dejar a Anthony y a Patricia. Pero este sentimiento no puede compararse a la desolación que sentí en mi viaje de huida. Ahora regreso a Escocia con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

Albert la sujetó por los hombros y la giró para que lo encarara.

—Te amo, Candy. Te adueñaste de mi corazón la primera vez que te vi. Es más, te he entregado el trono de Escocia. Me pediste que no informara a Bruce por ti, que dejara marchar a Camille y que evitara una guerra. Y eso es justo lo que he hecho. Solo por ti. Porque mi lealtad a mi señor no tiene sentido, ni mi honor, ni mi palabra, si no te tengo a mi lado. Pero se avecinan tiempos revueltos. Existen muchas más posibilidades de que el rey inglés elija a Balliol que a Bruce. Siento lo que voy a decirte, pero Bruce no se dejará manipular tanto como tu pariente Balliol. Este último es una apuesta segura.

Candy meditó las palabras de Albert

—¿Crees que Escocia saldrá perdiendo si Balliol es proclamado rey?

—Escocia estará perdida mientras Eduardo tenga poder sobre nosotros, independientemente de quién sea elegido rey.

Candy rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su marido y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos dorados.

—Afrontaremos juntos nuestro destino.

—Te cuidaré y protegeré, a ti y a nuestros hijos. No dejaré que nadie nos haga daño.

—Yo prometo cuidar de ti también. Me necesitas. Es evidente que sin mí no lo haces demasiado bien.

—Sin ti estoy perdido.

—Tendrás que demostrarme a diario que tus palabras son ciertas.

—Todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida. Te amo, Candice Andrew.

Los ojos azules de Albert tan fríos e insondables en otros tiempos, ahora eran transparentes para ella. En ellos veía reflejados la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. No obstante, no pudo evitar preguntar para asegurarse, y por qué no, volver a escucharlo.

—¿De verdad me amas?

Albert agachó la cabeza, agarró el rostro de Candy entre sus grandes manos, y antes de besarla hasta dejarla sin respiración, pronunció su juramento más sagrado.

—Palabra de Andrew.

 _ **Escocia**_

 _ **Octubre 1292**_

 _ **Castillo de Carlisle**_

Desmon se calzó las botas y tomó el tartán con los colores verde y azul de su clan. Se lo ajustó al hombro, inspiró hondo, y salió de su aposento. Ese que había pertenecido a su hermano Braden y que ahora como laird del clan le pertenecía. Ese que después de la ceremonia ocuparía con su esposa. ¿Quién le habría dicho, cuando años atrás abandonó Cumbria, que regresaría y aceptaría contraer matrimonio con otra mujer? Aún, después de todo este tiempo, sentía que estaba traicionando a su corazón. Infinidad de veces había tenido la pluma en la mano para escribir una nota y cancelar el enlace. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a redactar la carta hasta la noche anterior, quizá como un acto de rebeldía o tal vez fuera para sentirse en paz con sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, no había sido entregada. Su destino quedó sellado meses atrás cuando aceptó el matrimonio para proteger a Candy y no faltaría a su promesa. Al finalizar, dobló con cuidado el pliego y lo guardó en el fondo del baúl donde atesoraba recuerdos de sus travesías. Y allí se quedaría, como un recuerdo más de lo que una vez sintió y del sacrificio que iba a hacer al contraer matrimonio con Annie Gordon.

Cuando bajó al salón, los invitados ya estaban reunidos a la espera de que aparecieran los contrayentes y diera lugar el enlace. A falta de la novia y los hermanos de esta, todos los nobles y clanes influyentes habían acudido a Carlisle para presenciar no solo la unión de un White con una Gordon, sino para comprobar si los rumores que desde hacía tiempo recorrían Escocia eran ciertos. Hacía meses que era vox populi que Eduardo había tomado una decisión con respecto al próximo rey de Escocia. El nombre de Balliol sonaba como el afortunado.

Desmon tuvo claro que John Balliol sería el elegido desde que Albert Andrew se negó a confesar a Bruce la traición de Comyn. Pese a que habían vuelto a hablar de aquello en más ocasiones, Albert no había dado su brazo a torcer.

Giró sobre sí mismo hasta que localizó a los Comyn. Al lado de los Balliol, reían y bromeaban entre ellos. No pudo evitar fijarse en el joven Comyn el Rojo. Algún día pagaría por la conspiración en la muerte de su familia y el intento de agresión a Candy.

—Si lo seguís mirando así, no hará falta que desenvainéis vuestra espada, vuestros ojos lo perforarán —Albert apareció a su lado.

—Si mis pensamientos fueran proféticos, moriría de un momento a otro.

—Nuestra venganza se cumplirá. Yo más que nadie desearía que el joven Comyn ardiera en el infierno cuanto antes mejor. Recordad que os di mi palabra. Solo que no era el momento.

—Aguardaré a que llegue nuestra oportunidad porque me lo pedisteis por Candy. Pero luego no habrá piedad.

—No la habrá —confirmó Albert.

—Para ser un hombre que está a punto de desposarse con una mujer preciosa te veo demasiado serio.

Candy llegó junto a ellos y se colocó entre su tío y su esposo. Al momento, Albert la rodeó por la cintura y la obsequió con un beso en los labios.

—No intentes hacerte la graciosa conmigo, nighean-bràthar.

—Yo creo que lo que le sucede a tu tío es que está nervioso. El ansia por convertir a Annie en su esposa lo mantiene en vilo y expectante—se unió Albert a la chanza.

—Todavía recuerdo lo bien que me sentí cuando os molí a golpes. Quizá deba volver a hacerlo para relajar tensiones.

—¿Podréis dejar de pelear alguna vez? Me duele ver a los dos hombres que más quiero estar a la gresca cada vez que nos juntamos.

—Es culpa de tu esposo. Creo que en el fondo le gusta que le atice.

—No le hagas caso a tu tío, caraid. Está celoso porque me quieres más a mí que a él.

Candy resopló.

—Sois incorregibles.

Tanto Albert como Desmon sonrieron, si había algo en lo que coincidían era en la adoración que sentían por Candy.

—Mi señor —les interrumpió el sacerdote para llamar la atención de Desmon—. Debéis acompañarme, vuestra futura esposa está a punto de entrar en el salón.

Desmon cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo, se volvió hacia Candy y la besó en la frente. Acto seguido, caminó decidido hasta ocupar su lugar frente al clérigo.

Apenas unos minutos después, Annie Gordon con su espectacular belleza entró en el salón y caminó con la cabeza alta hasta situarse al lado del laird White.

Desmon sonrió de medio lado al ver la actitud de su futura esposa. Era orgullosa y de porte demasiado altivo y arrogante para su estatus social. Al fin y al cabo no era más que la hija de un laird. Además tenía la fea costumbre de mirarlo como si fuera un insecto insignificante. Pero él se encargaría de que entendiera cómo debía actuar la futura señora de Desmon White. Se acercó a su oído, mientras el sacerdote seguía adelante con el enlace, y aspiró su aroma. Al instante, Annie se tensó, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Desmon se ensanchara.

—A partir de hoy, esposa —susurró para que nadie más lo escuchara—, aprenderás a servirme y complacerme. Empezarás por, cuando yo te lo indique, tras el banquete, subir a nuestra estancia y esperarme desnuda.

Desmon volvió a su sitio a la vez que Annie se giraba y lo miraba mezcla de indignación y temor. Apenas fue consciente de cómo transcurría la ceremonia ni de los votos que pronunciaban. Era como si estuviese en un sueño, o quizá en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Tan solo las palabras de Desmon se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

La celebración terminó y mientras los invitados se acercaban a felicitar a la pareja, Albert rememoró el día de su boda con Candy en la abadía de Scone. La actitud de Desmon y Annie no era muy diferente a la suya.

—Recuerdo que cuando nos desposamos, en tus votos no me prometiste amarme —le recriminó Albert

Candy sonrió.

—Ni obedecerte.

—Me gustaría recordarte que anoche seguiste mis indicaciones con mucho gusto.

—¡Albert! —lo amonestó ruborizada al recordar cómo habían hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Satisfecho, la abrazó por la cintura y susurró en su oído:

—Quizá pudieras hacer un nuevo voto ahora.

—¿Quieres que te diga que te amo?

—Siempre.

Se giró entre sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos desnudó una vez más sus sentimientos.

—Prometo amarte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida. Promesa de White.

—Yo prometo hacerte feliz y que sientas que te amo más que a mi propia vida. Me esforzaré cada día por ser merecedor de tu amor. Palabra de Andrew.

Proximo capitulo Epilogo.


	25. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

En el enlace de Desmon con Annie Gordon, Candy se entero por boca de su tio el amor que el profeso a su madre , un amor, puro, sincero y verdadero que fue creciendo con la convivencia y al darse cuenta que ella nunca le corresponderia, decidio partir lejos dejando su corazon en Carliste.

Desmon le confezo a Albert que fue el quien le regalo el dige a la madre de candy.

Apenas unos meses después del regreso de Albert y Candy a sus tierras, y tras el enlace de Desmon con Annie Gordon, el rey Eduardo I de Inglaterra proclamó rey de Escocia a John Balliol. Fue un secreto a voces que había pactado con el inglés, en caso de ser elegido, dejar que este campara y dispusiera de Escocia como considerara. Fue más tarde, cuando Balliol se dio cuenta de su error al ver el abuso de los ingleses sobre su tierra, que quiso dar macha atrás y aliarse con Francia para poner freno a Eduardo.

En marzo de 1296, Comyn el Rojo atacó abiertamente Carlisle en apoyo a Balliol, lo que dejó sin opción a Bruce, puesto que para defender el castillo de Carlisle junto con los Andrew y los White, y evitar que Comyn se alzara con el trono, tuvo que apoyar al rey inglés. Al mes siguiente, tras la derrota en la batalla de Dumbar, Comyn el Rojo fue arrestado por insubordinación y conspiración contra la corona inglesa, y encerrado en la Torre de Londres por varios meses. Balliol fue obligado a abdicar y entró en prisión. Inglaterra, a partir de ese momento, gobernaba en una Escocia sometida. Sin embargo, la semilla de la rebelión estaba plantada y William Wallace empezó a reunir un ejército. En septiembre de 1297 arrasaba al ejército inglés en el puente de Stirling.

Eduardo necesitó casi ocho años para aplacar completamente la revuelta civil, que perdió paulatinamente el apoyo de la nobleza. Los nobles escoceses terminaron jurando lealtad de nuevo a Eduardo y, finalmente, en agosto de 1305 Wallace era ejecutado y Escocia de nuevo sometida.

Con Escocia pacificada, los nobles retomaron sus antiguas ambiciones y, espoleados por la Iglesia, que necesitaba un nuevo rey en Escocia, volvieron a tomar posiciones para luchar por el poder. La tan temida guerra estaba de nuevo cerca. Esta vez el trono de Escocia se debatía entre Robert Bruce y John Comyn. Este último, que contaba con más apoyos, más poder y que aparentemente había sido más duro en su oposición a los ingleses, partía como favorito. El

10 de febrero de 1306, Robert Bruce y John Comyn se reúnen en la abadía de Greyfriars para sellar el destino de Escocia.

 _ **Escocia**_

 _ **Condado de Dumfries**_

 _ **Abadía de Greyfriars**_

 _ **Febrero de 1306**_

Frente al altar mayor de la abadía, Comyn, solo y desarmado, esperaba a su oponente. Robert Bruce dejó su espada en la entrada del monasterio donde esperarían también sus hombres junto a los hombres de Comyn.

—Al fin acudís, Bruce. Dudaba de que, tras haberme citado, cambiarais de opinión.

—Podéis observar que no. No podía perder esta oportunidad. Son muchos años ya de disputas entre nuestras familias. Hoy acabarán aquí.

—Solo hay una forma. Vuestro abuelo, el Competidor, debió entenderlo hace años; nos habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo y riquezas.

—Y vidas, Comyn. Olvidáis las muertes de escoceses que nuestras disputas han causado.

—Cierto. Aunque las vidas son reemplazables. Las tierras no. Pero no perdamos más tiempo. ¿Vais a apoyar mi coronación? No tenéis otra opción, Bruce. Tengo el apoyo de la mayoría de escoceses, tanto de la nobleza como de la plebe. Los primeros saben que puedo tomar sus tierras en cualquier momento, y los segundos saben que mi oposición a los ingleses fue firme. Vos no dudasteis en apoyar a Eduardo en cuanto tuvisteis ocasión.

—Para mí fue muy duro tener que apoyar a Eduardo, pero no podía permitir que Carlisle cayera en vuestras manos. Además, sabéis que los Bruce no abandonamos a los nuestros. Y Desmon White es de los nuestros.

—Ah, Desmon el Irlandés. Me han comentado que vuestro hermano Eduardo es gran amigo suyo. ¿Planeáis acaso tomar Irlanda al ver que no podréis hacerlo con Escocia?

Bruce no picó el anzuelo y se guardó su rabia e indignación.

—Lo que haga mi hermano no es de vuestra incumbencia. Pero sí, debo reconocer que tenemos buenas relaciones con varios nobles irlandeses. Aprecian la lealtad, algo que vos no conocéis.

—La lealtad es algo volátil en estos tiempos. La conveniencia es mucho más… motivadora. Es cierto que he cambiado mis apoyos en los últimos años, pero vos sois culpable del mismo pecado.

—No me comparéis con vos. Confundís la conveniencia política con la verdadera lealtad. Mi acuerdo con Eduardo vale tanto como el vuestro. Ambos lo romperemos en el momento que más nos convenga, pero prefiero morir antes que romper mi juramento con mis clanes, y eso lo saben ellos y vos. Y por eso vuestro poder es más frágil que el mío. Tenéis los pies de barro.

—¡Sois igual de cabezota que vuestro abuelo! Acabemos con esto, ¿vais a apoyarme como rey de Escocia o preferís que os aplaste a vos y a vuestros amados clanes? —se impacientó Comyn.

—Como os dije antes, esto acabará hoy. Aquí. Tan solo contestadme a una pregunta: ¿por qué atacasteis Carlisle?

—Sabéis la respuesta. Carlisle es clave para la defensa contra los ingleses. Es la llave de Escocia. Vos debisteis haberos unido a mí en lugar de a Eduardo.

—No me refería al «segundo» ataque —la mirada de Bruce era fría como el hielo.

—¿Segundo? Disculpad, pero no sé a qué os referís —contestó Comyn con una ladina sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí lo sabéis. Vos le ordenasteis a Ranald Crane que atacara Carlisle. Atacasteis a vuestros propios aliados. De noche. A traición.

—Ah, Ranald. Mi viejo amigo Ranald. Fue una gran pérdida para mi padre, pero sobre todo para mí. Ya que estamos sincerándonos, decidme: ¿lo matasteis vos?

—No tuve al placer. Entiendo por vuestro comentario, que admitís que vos ordenasteis el ataque.

Comyn no se tomó la molestia de ocultarlo.

—Hace tanto tiempo… Pero sí. Si esa maldita mujer, que me ha tenido obsesionado durante años, no hubiera escapado con vida, nos habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo. No obstante, el resultado va a ser el mismo. Los Comyn gobernaremos Escocia.

—Vuestro destino está sellado, pues. —Sin apartar los ojos de la mirada soberbia de Comyn, Bruce llamó a sus aliados—. Desmon, Albert, haced lo que tengáis que hacer.

De las sombras de una esquina apareció el laird Andrew seguido del líder de los White.

Comyn palideció al verlos y llamó a sus hombres.

—¡A mí la guardia! Habéis incumplido las condiciones, Bruce. ¡Y en la casa de Dios!

Albert sacó una daga, no una cualquiera, aquella que le regaló a su esposa y con la que ella se defendió del secuestro de Comyn. La agarró con fuerza y avanzó hacia él, que acorralado por los tres hombres contra uno de los muros de la iglesia, no tenía opción de escape.

—He esperado durante años esta oportunidad. Hoy pagaréis por todo el daño que habéis causado a Escocia, pero en concreto a mi esposa—escupió Albert con veneno. La daga iba a atravesar el cuerpo tembloroso de Comyn, cuando Desmon sujetó a Albert por el hombro.

—Concededme el honor de mandar a este despojo al infierno.

Albert lo meditó durante unos instantes, pero terminó por ceder el arma. Desmon no se hizo de rogar y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, apuñaló a Comyn.

—Esto por haber matado a mi familia, por atacar mi hogar y a mi gente, y por Escocia. Saludad a Crane en el infierno, hace años que lo envié a esperaros.

El cuerpo inerte de Comyn cayó en el frío suelo de la iglesia. Al tiempo que las baldosas se tiñeron de rojo, la vida del contrincante de Bruce se escapó.

—Marchaos —les ordenó Bruce—. Yo asumiré la autoría.

—Mi señor, nuestro honor no…

—De nada me sirve el honor de mis hombres si están en prisión y no puedo contar con ellos. Confiad en mí, cuento con el apoyo de la Iglesia. Ahora más que nunca os necesito libres. Salid. Rápido.

Los dos guerreros abandonaron la abadía por el mismo sitio que habían entrado sin ser vistos. Ya lejos de aquellos muros donde el futuro de Escocia había cambiado de rumbo, se detuvieron. Desmon estiró el brazo y esperó a que Albrt se lo estrechara.

—Mi familia ya puede descansar en paz. Nuestro juramento ha sido cumplido.

Albert aceptó el gesto.

—Eduardo no se quedará de brazos cruzados. No consentirá que Bruce sea coronado rey.

—Se avecina una nueva guerra —convino Desmon—. Marcharé para defender Carlisle, será el primer lugar que utilizará el inglés para invadir Escocia.

—Sabéis que los Andrew estaremos a vuestro lado.

—Lo sé, viejo amigo. Pero os necesito en Lakewood. Prometedme que protegeréis a mi hija y mis nietos, a Desmon, Alana y Willian, sabes como los adoro.

Albert sabía que no podía abandonar a su clan, ni mucho menos a su padre, a Anthony , sus sobrinos, a su amada Candy y sus hijos que eran su vida, por eso hizo lo único que podía para confirmar a Desmon cuál sería su prioridad:

—Palabra de Andrew.

FIN

Ahhhhh llego el final, espero les haya gustado, yo decido adactar esta historia y hasta ahora leeo el final... leia con ustedes .

Sinceramente me gusto pero quedaron muchos cabos sueltos.

Que paso con Anthony, con Paty, Anni , Camille y Rob y con Willian. Tambien el secreto que guardaba Desmon y el cariño tan especial por Candy, es una novela que contiene mucha historia antigua de Escocia, pero la autora se centro mucho en ella en el epilogo y no tanto en la vida de los personajes, ahi invente cositas. En realidad la proxima ves leeo primero y de acuerdo decido adaptar, falto que Albert sufriera mas, como castigo por ser un cabezota, la llegada aunque sea del primogenito, me invete tres, pero por la manera como copulaban estos dos minimo serian una docena despido por ahora, estoy publicando la de aventura, pero ya esta terminada en Wattpad desde hace rato.

Un abrazo y hasta la proxima.

Chao.? ﾟﾘﾊ


End file.
